Marco Diaz: Rodan Reborn
by ReptileEdge
Summary: Feeling heartbroken and lost, Marco travels far from castle butterfly to think, only to stumble upon an ancient monster temple. While venturing further into the temple, he realizes that it’s a tomb for the remains of a giant monster. Upon inspecting its remains, Marco becomes chosen to be its successor. But what happens when you add giant monsters, drama, demons, and eco-terrorists
1. Prologue

**Why has no one thought about a Godzilla and Svtfoe crossover? Looks like I'm going to be the first one. Ok, let's cut to the teaser. **

**I don't own the characters of Star Vs. the Forces of Evil or the characters of the Godzilla franchise.**

_Fiery orange bathed the skies of mewni. Smoke and fire filled the air along with the screams of mewman civilians. A roar of an unknown beast echoed across the land. _

_The mewman citizens are in a state of panic as they ran for cover, for fire and death roamed the skies above them. A battle against a mighty titan versus a group of magical beings. _

_"INCOMING!" _

_Said group were finding themselves a little more than outmatched by said fiery monster, as it flew overhead, intent on demolishing everything in its wake. _

_As the monster flew over a now evacuated mewman village, what followed could only be described as devestating hurricane winds. Houses and markets were torn apart and blown away by the destructive forces of the wind speed. _

_The beast wasn't satisfied, so it stopped before the group, hovered, and then gave its wings a tremendous flap, letting loose a powerful gust of wind followed by a sonic boom. The attack devestated everything in its path, smoke debris carried away by the blast. _

_The group could only take cover behind a magical force field by their current leader, Queen Solaria Butterfly. _

_"This beast won't stop until the whole kingdom is destroyed! We can't stop it!" Shouted one the soldiers, a solarian knight to be exact. _

_"YES WE CAN! WE HAVE TO! WE MUST PROTECT THE CITIZENS AND THE REST OF MEWNI FROM THIS DEMON!" Shouted the Queen. _

_"What's there to protect?! The entire kingdom is practically nonexistent! The town is demolished to nothing! The majority of the ally kingdoms are either on fire or in shambles! The only thing we can do is buy everyone time to evacuate!" Shouted another solarian. _

_"I KNOW WE CAN STOP IT! I HAVE A SPELL THAT MIGHT JUST DEFEAT IT! I JUST NEED A CLEAR SHOT TO-" _

_Solaria however was interrupted by a roar and its owner swooping down in a dive bomb and effectively killing the remaining solarian knights simply by crushing them like soda cans before taking off back to the skies immediately, leaving only the Queen and her most loyal, and sole surviving solarian, Mina Loveberry. _

_Solaria and Mina could only watch as the titan dropped the crushed remains of their fellow comrades as if they were trash to it. The creature flew in front of the setting sun, its form in a shadowed silhouette, and letting loose a roar of victory. The beast then turned back around to finish the job._

_Solaria seethed in anger. The entire kingdom in smoke and flames... her army of super soldiers cut down to one... citizens traumatized with terror and despair... the odds made everything seem hopeless. _

_... But she wouldn't give in to this monster! _

_With a raging war cry, she morphed into her butterfly form and took to the sky to face her adversary. _

_"I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU, YOU BASTARD!!!" She screamed. _

_They drew closer to each other; the demon in the sky coming in hot, while Solaria drew her wand and prepared her spell to make the final blow and hopefully make it count. _

_"I SUMMON THE SPELL WHICH HAS NO NAME!!!" She screamed. _

_The two were soon to meet, Solaria screaming at the top of her lungs, the beast coming in closer. Within seconds, her spell fired... _

_... and only a pain filled screeching roar filled the air... _

_Amongst the ashes, the fire demon was slain._

_Amongst the smoke, the embers once rained. _

_A fiery titan once ruler of skies, only to fall and meet demise. _

_A giant monster born of fire, destruction and desolation will be dire. _

_The fear invoked mewmans ran, for those who provoked the wrath of Rodan._

_**MARCO DIAZ: RODAN REBORN.**_

**So, what do you think of the teaser for the story? The Rodan in this story is Legendary's Rodan from Legendary's Godzilla: King of the Monsters. **

**It kind of bugged me a little that there wasn't a crossover between Svtfoe and Godzilla. I mean, I can see some potential with a crossover fanfic involving the two. I've got some ideas for crossovers between the two, but it depends on what works or not. So for now, I'm sticking with this crossover for the time being. I'm not going to promise anything in the near future, I just need to figure it out.**

**Anyways, enough of the rambling. What do you guys think about Rodan? What's your opinion on the destruction he's caused? **

**Review if you're enjoying it so far.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I forgot to mention that this story was inspired by 'The Dragon Guardian to the Princess of Mewni' by Star's Keyblade4114' and inspired by 'Marco at a Crossroads by DJ Rodriguez' and inspired by 'Marco and Kelly vs The Universe by Kirdei Antares' and partly inspired by 'Coming to Terms by SKYx10.'**

**Also, I don't know anything about romance, but the shipping is Kelly x Marco, because I really think they're adorable together. Seriously, Kelly is adorable. **

**Also, spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen season four yet, who else was a little disappointed that Kelly didn't come from a amazon-tribe like in some fanfics? Well I'm making that a thing in this story. **

**This takes place sometime after Lava Lake Beach.**

**I don't own anything. **

It was silent during the cold night of mewni, save for the occasional cricket or whatever nocturnal creature roaming the night, the land blanketed by the dim light of the full moon.

The only other being that was out and about this late at night was a lone teenage boy, named Marco Diaz.

Now what was the former safe kid/karate boy doing out this late at night? To clear his head.

You see, after the whole Toffee incident, Marco thought everything would turn back to normal. But boy was he wrong! He annoyed his friends, he screwed up his relationship with Jackie, his supposed official knighthood was nothing but a joke, and his best friend got back together with her ex-boyfriend acting like her confession to him right before she left meant nothing. The worst part was that he realized the real reason he came back to mewni was for Star.

Star was the one who brought excitement and magic into his life, forever changing it. But he just had to botch it up in a classic Marco Diaz fashion.

But at least some good came out of it... he became official friends with Star's friend Kelly.

He didn't know what it was about her, but he felt some form of comforting when they were together during the soul rise and his birthday party.

But a few days after the party, he couldn't sleep. His realization of screwing up kept nagging at him in the back of his head, so he decided to take a walk to clear his head. Probably not the safest idea, considering the many dangers in mewni, but he didn't plan to walk far from the castle.

Only except he did.

Marco was so preoccupied with his own thoughts, that he didn't realize how far he walked from castle butterfly, and deep into the forest of certain death.

He stopped walking when he finally realized just where he was.

"Jeez, did I seriously walk all the way out here?" He said to himself. "I better head back, my mind is clear enough."

He turned back around and walked back the way he came. But due to not paying attention to where he was going in the first place, everything seemed unfamiliar to him.

He continued to walk straight, really hoping that he didn't have to come to the conclusion of being lost in the forest of certain death.

I mean, come on. It has DEATH in the name.

Marco kept treading onward, completely oblivious to what was hidden in the woods.

"Oh come on! Did I seriously walk out here this far?!" He said in frustration.

But then, to add insult to injury, it began to storm. Hard.

"Gah! You've got to be kidding me?!" He said, pulling up his hood and making a break for it as lightning flashed and thunder rolled.

Marco continued to run through the storm, despite getting drenched, hoping to find his way back to the castle. But unfortunately, life decided to throw another curveball at him, because during his run through the storm, and he went in a different direction... not realizing what lay ahead of him.

Marco was practically freezing from the cold night air and drenched clothes. But he knew he had to find a way out of storm fast. He would've used his dimensional scissors, but he left them back at the castle, since he figured he wouldn't need them. He regrets not being prepared.

Lightning flashed, and Marco could see the glimpse of something made of stone in the short flashes of light. Lightning flashed again, and Marco could make out more of the brief details. It looked like an abandoned temple of some kind. Many stones lay about on the ground, either cracked, broken, covered in vegetation, or all of the above. But what stood out was the statue of what looked like an odd bird of some kind, located above the entrance. He couldn't get a good look at, due too the flashes of lightning going by too quickly, and bathing everything else back into the dark of the night.

The need to seek shelter empowered him to run inside the temple. When he made inside, Marco breathed a sigh of relief. Finally he was out of the rain, he was still drenched from head to toe, but out of the rain nonetheless.

Marco could barely see his surroundings, and it wasn't until a flash lightning gave light to the temple's entrance did he see for a brief moment. He saw a torch of some kind, only at the end instead of a burnt out top, it had a crystal of some known kind.

Marco had never seen such a bizarre torch before, but he paid its strangeness no mind. Once he grabbed hold of it, the crystal lit itself on fire, bringing light into the darkness.

Now that he could see, he saw that the back of the temple went down a flight of stairs. Against his better judgment, and not wanting to face to storm again, his curiosity won out and he made his way down the massive stairwell.

As he moved downstairs to wherever they lead, he saw more crystal torches alongside the walls. He lit the odd torches so he can find his way back up again when needed. He was still cautious after all.

He felt like he had been walking down the stairs for hours, until he finally made it to the bottom of the stairs and lit one last torche. Doing so caused a chain reaction of igniting a row of fire on both sides of a massive hallway.

And it was a MASSIVE hall. Practically ballroom sized.

Walking down the rather large corridor, Marco noticed paintings of an army of monsters battling against a horde of mewman knights and what he assumed was Solaria the monster carver. He knew it was her because of her portrait back at butterfly castle in the room of past queens, or as Star calls it, the 'grandma room.'

Marco continued onward, gazing at more paintings depicting many battles between mewmans and monsters. But the next paintings are what piqued his curiosity.

The next one depicts what looked like a giant dark red pterosaur spreading his wings on top of an active volcano, its serrated beak gaping. The next portraits showed the same creature flying high in the sky with a demolished village bellow it, with horrified mewmans fleeing the scene.

The next portrait shows the same giant beast and queen Solaria ready to kill each other while airborne.

The next one showed the winged monster falling from the sky, clearly defeated by the hands of Solaria.

Marco made it to the end of the corridor, nothing but darkness in front of him, where a single large crystal stood out in front of him. This time, instead of ingniting itself on fire, when he touched the large crystal, it turned on like a light switch. A bright fiery colored light filled the room as others turned on by themselves, shining light on what was in the room.

And it was what the lights shined onto is what caused Marco to practically jump out of his soaked clothes in fright.

... It was a skeleton. A really BIG skeleton.

**Sorry if it seems rushed, I was working on the first part of this chapter right before I had to go to work. Anyways, I did the best I could with Marco finding Rodan's tomb, I couldn't think of anything else. **

**So, what do you think will happen next? Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok I was a bit rushed yesterday, but luckily I have enough free time to get this next chapter out. I am also open to ideas and suggestions to help me with this story. I'll be honest, I'm not going to promise anything, it all depends if I can make it work or not. I'm still new at this, I'm no pro. **

**I don't own anything.**

Marco stared in awe at the colossal skeleton. It was gigantic, the biggest he's ever seen. The skull had two crests on the back of it, a serrated beak (giving the appearance of sharp teeth). The wings, despite being folded, were massive, and each wing had a three clawed hand. The skeleton appeared to be coated in a layer of volcanic rock.

Marco also noticed old candles and dried up withered remains of what he assumed were flowers.

That's when it finally hit Marco. This wasn't just a temple... it was a tomb.

"Just who and what are you?" He said out loud, staring up at the monsters skull.

Suddenly, the skulls eye sockets began to glow a fiery orange, nearly giving Marco a heart attack.

"What the heck?!"

**"Silence you fool!" **Said a mysterious yet intimidating deep voice.

Marco shut his mouth immediately. He felt the gaze of those fiery orange filled eyes pierce his soul, as if reading his very being.

**"Hmmm... speak your name, boy."** Said the voice.

"M-M-Mar-Marco Diaz." He stuttered.

**"Marco Diaz... you dare trespass my resting place with your mewman stench?! What business do you have here?!"** Demanded the monster.

"I-I didn't mean to trespass, honest! I was just taking shelter from the storm outside, hence my damp clothes. Also, just for the record, I'm a human not a mewman." Marco stated.

**"... You're lucky your words hold truth in them, boy. Now then, are you aware of who, or what, I am?"**

"No, not really."

**"I am RODAN, the fire demon. The mighty titan that ruled the skies long ago."**

"Fire demon?" Marco questioned.

**"It is but a nickname. I'm not actually a demon. I'm just that terrifying to mewmans. At least when I was alive, of course."**

"Ok. But, why's your soul still lingering?" Asked Marco.

**"On my final breath, I've sworn vengeance, and vowed to find a successor to my power and carry on the legacy of my species."**

"How are you going to do that?" Asked Marco, getting quite nervous.

**"Simple... magic."**

"What will happen once they've been chosen as your successor?"

**"You'll see. Now hold still."**

"Wait, what?"

Rodan's eye sockets began to glow brighter and brighter until Marco was practically blinded by the light. Then he felt this painful burning sensation within him that became so painful that he screamed at the top of his lungs, followed by the monster's roar.

Then everything went black.

**_'Hmmm... interesting. I would have passed him off as some sheltered fool if I met him early on in his life, before meeting the Butterfly... _**

**_... Tch, oh puh-lease. That tiny ass bird brain couldn't steal candy from a baby if he tried! How pathetic... _**

**_... Monster arm? Seriously? This insect couldn't even cast a proper spell, much less pronounce it! No matter what that thing says, he's NEVER coming back, especially when I'm around... _**

**_... Wow, this guy's definitely better at leading than that Ludo guy... _**

**_... Yeesh! Mewberty is some creepy shit. Glad I never dealt with any of that horror show. Yet, it is fun to watch... _**

**_... Did he seriously where a dress and makeup for a disguise? Why not a guard? Not that that's a problem or anything. He's got guts I'll him credit for that. Especially that revolution! Holy shit!... _**

**_... Daaaaamn! That skater girl got some curves! How he never had the balls to get to know her instead of just leaning against the wall is beyond me... _**

**_... Ok, wand gets destroyed and you get a new one again, but the star gem is cracked. Now what?... _**

**_... Finally, they're dating... _**

**_Now, let's see what else we got here...'_**

A few hours later, back at butterfly castle...

Marco woke up, gasping, looking quite frantic. He took several deep breaths to calm down, and he saw that he was in bed. He was back in his room at castle butterfly.

He looked around his room and saw his friend, princess Star Butterfly, snoring loudly in a chair next to his bed.

"Star?"

"HUH?! WHAT?! I-I'm-I'm AWAKE!" Star Said, startled from her nap.

She looked to see Marco fully awake in bed.

"Oh thank god! Marco, you're awake!"

She practically jumped on him, giving him a bear hug that nearly suffocated him.

"Star! C-can't breathe! Need air!" He said.

"Sorry! But I was so worried about you! What happened last night? We found you outside of the castle, knocked out cold and drenched. We all thought something terrible happened to you!" She says to her bestie, each word dripping with worry.

"Star, I'm fine! Nothing bad happened to me. I couldn't sleep, so I just took a walk to clear my head and I got caught in the storm. The rest is just blur to me." Said Marco, rubbing the back of his neck.

Star didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure? Because you didn't wake up yesterday, and I was so worried about you."

"Star, trust me. I'm awake, and I'm fine. I just need to get dressed and grab something to eat." Marco reassured her.

His friend gave him a smile and another hug before she left his room.

"Ok. But don't be late for breakfast!" She says as she closes the door.

As soon as Star left, he put his head in his hands. Unsure of what just happened.

_'Was that all just a dream? Did I dream all of that, or did it really happen? If that's the case, then how did I end up just outside the castle?'_

Marco decided to head to his bathroom and splash water on his face.

After drying his face off, he stared at his reflection, and could've sworn his irises became a glowing orange for a second.

_'Marco.' _

"AHH!" He screamed and jumped backwards, landing in his tub.

He got back up and out of the tub, and stared back at his reflection. His eyes were their normal brown color, and he was met with silence.

He thought nothing of it. He was probably still tired, and figured he was hearing and seeing things.

He put on fresh clothes and walked out of his room to meet up with Star for breakfast. But one thought still lingered.

Was that real?

**Anyone catch the little reference near the end? Anyways, what do you guys think of this crossover so far? **

**Review if you're liking it so far.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hellooooooo! Back at it again with a new chapter! **

**I would like to give a shoutout to Omnisaurus. Thanks for the applause on the intro chapter, and also for fully convincing me on including more titans in this story. Hopefully it will make future fights more fair and not one sided. I was honestly just going to have Rodan as the only titan in this story, but this honestly works better for a much more entertaining story. **

**In this chapter, we'll get more answers about Rodan's past, as well as what exactly happened in the previous chapter. **

**I don't own anything.**

Today was, thankfully, uneventful for our favorite red hoodied karate boy.

If being asked if he was ok by almost everyone he knows after being caught in a storm and not waking up for an entire day counts as uneventful.

The incident in the bathroom didn't make a comeback, so he assumed it was his sleep induced imagination. So he paid it no mind.

He just went about his usual routine; training, hanging out with Star, among other things.

Soon, the sky was coated with stars, and it was getting late, so Marco had to turn in for some shut eye.

Marco got into his nightwear and pulled the blankets and bedsheets over himself, until he fell asleep.

However, someone was dying to have a chat with him in the mindscape...

In Marco's mindscape...

Marco found himself in a black void with an unknown large light source shing above him while he was back to wearing his regular signature clothes.

"What the heck? Where am I? I'm clearly aware that I'm dreaming, so is this some kind of lucid dream?" He says to himself.

But to his shock, a familiar voice answered.

**"Far from it, boy." **

The ground shook, like something really big was walking towards him.

Marco can make out a familiar orange glow come from a pair of eyes and a faint reddish orange glow.

What stepped forward practically almost forced Marco's jaw to dislocate from his skull at what he was seeing.

It was a giant 154 foot tall dark red pterosaur, with two crests on the back of its head, a sharp serrated beak, and a wingspan of 871 feet. It's skin appeared to be armored, while at the edges of its wing membranes it appeared as if the edges were dipped in lava.

That explains the faint reddish glow at least.

Marco almost immediately knew who this monster was.

"Rodan!"

**"In the flesh! Or at least, you know, in the shared mindscape." **

"B-but you were-"

**"Nothing but bones, I know, I'm very much aware of that. Now, firstly, I'm going to get some obvious questions out of the way; yes you were really at my tomb, and yes I was the reason as to how you wound up back at castle butterfly. Any other questions?" **

"Yes. Were you the voice I heard in the bathroom?"

**"Yes, yes I was. You've should've seen yourself! That girly scream was priceless! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" **Said Rodan, laughing at the memory of Marco's expense.

Marco didn't look amused in the slightest.

"Uh huh, ha ha very funny. Just where the heck are we?" Said Marco, looking at his surroundings.

**"I just told you. In the shared mindscape." **

Marco raised an eyebrow at that. "Shared?"

**"Yes, shared. Both of our minds in the same dreamscape. Basically we're in our subconscious minds in a private pocket dimension. It's a place where we can meet up whether it be by meditation or dreams." **Explained Rodan.

"Ok, but how exactly did you take me back to the castle?" Asked Marco.

**"Simple, I possessed your body and walked you there." **Said Rodan, acting like it was so casual and not a big deal.

"YOU POSSESSED ME?!" Said a shocked Marco.

**"Hey, it's not like I can teleport or anything." **Rodan stated as a matter of fact.

"How often can you possess my body?"

**"Any time I want to. But don't worry, I'll only do it as seen fit. You're supposed to be my successor, not my puppet." **Explained Rodan.

"Wait, hold up. _I'm _your successor? How?" Marco asked, confused by what he meant.

**"Remember what I said back in my tomb that I swore vengeance right before I kicked the bucket during my time? It's supposed to be that I pass on my power to someone else, since I don't have hatchlings, and carry on where I left off with Solaria. But plans change with time. When my tomb was built by the monsters, my vengeful soul still lingered the grounds. Many monsters used to come and pay their respects to me, I would've chosen one of them to carry on my legacy, but none were suitable I'm afraid. As time passed, I caught wind of Solaria's death, so my revenge scheme of course went up in smoke and I saw no point in it anymore and my soul was put to rest. Not THAT kind of put to rest, but rather my soul was asleep. **

**That is of course until I met you. **

**I saw into your eyes and saw potential deep within you. I bonded my soul with yours and they became bonded together. **

**Also, I went through your memories while you were knocked out back at the temple. Interesting stuff you've got there." **

"Ok I'm going to ignore that part. What exactly do I benefit from this?"

**"Now that I'm bonded to you, you now have my strength, speed, reflexes, and power. As well as my titan form." **

"T-TITAN FORM?!" Shouted Marco.

**"Yes, titan form. As in like an exact copy of me. The very being that stands before you. Because you see, I'm not the only titan that exists. I'm not even entirely sure which ones are dead or alive. But if something poses as a possible threat, you are to be on your guard. For there are many dangers in this world... that includes the high commission and that damn solarian, Mina." **Said Rodan, growling at the mere mention of the high commission and Mina Loveberry.

His irritation didn't go unnoticed by Marco, however.

"Um. Just what exactly do you have against the commission and Mina?" He asked.

**"I rather not go into too much detail... it's rather personal. But know THIS. I hate them. I hate them with all my heart and soul. They're nothing but monster hating assholes that DESERVE WHAT'S COMING TO THEM!" **Said Rodan, getting angrier with each passing word. He took a breather to calm himself down.

**"Any _other_ questions?" **Asked Rodan, now slightly irritable.

Marco was hesitant, but asked anyways.

"When I was walking through your tomb, I saw paintings of mewmans and monsters battling each other, including paintings of you rising from a volcano, destroying villages, and battling Solaria. What's the story behind all of that?"

Rodan seemed slightly hesitant, but complied anyways.

**"I rather not give all of the details, but what happened was that during the more violent years between mewmans and monsters. Tensions between the two were rising to more violent levels. My home was a volcano, and normally I stayed out of their affairs to mind my own business. But when I was motivated enough, I rise to the skies whenever a monster village was about to be destroyed. But then, the mewman bastards began to commit horrible acts... long story short, I became enraged with the mewmans, and vowed to destroy their _precious _kingdoms. They saw monsters as vermin, as parasites! I was going to show them who the REAL monsters are! I was going to make them PAY!" **Rodan's wings were flared open, and he was practically seething with primal fury, barely holding it in the best he could. He took a deep breath and exhaled, calming down somewhat.

**"... Of course, that all came to an end with the final battle with Solaria... and the spell which has no name."** Said Rodan, looking off to the side before returning his attention back to Marco. **"Despite no longer seeking revenge. I've hated the Butterfly name with a passion for their crimes against monsters ever since." **Said Rodan. **"They're the worst when it comes to monsters." **

Marco couldn't help but feel sympathetic for the giant monster. "Ouch. You've really been through a lot, haven't you?"

**"*Sigh* Yes. I have. Titans aren't exactly easy to defeat. Normally it takes one to kill one. One moment I was the infamous king of the skies, then I'm a dead demon in the next. But enough about the past. Let's talk about you for a minute." **

"Ok, but what do you want to know? You pretty much know me by now from watching my memories."

**"I know. I've pretty much seen your entire life story up to this moment. But I gotta ask... why?" **

Marco was perplexed by the question, "Why what?"

**"Why are you still pursuing that reckless insect?" **

"Hey, if you're still referring to Star, you better watch it buddy!" Defended Marco.

Rodan then got right in his face, at least as much as he could due to size differences. **"I better watch it? You better watch it, boy!" **

"What are you talking about?! You're not making sense!"

**"Are you dense, boy? You've already had a similar talk with this Tad guy. You need to move on. You've lost one girl from your own doing, so why are you now chasing the butterfly when she's no longer chasing you?" Questioned Rodan. **

"I. I-I don't even know anymore. I still have some lingering feelings for her, but she's with Tom and I need to except that. I'm trying to get over her, it's just that it's so hard. I don't know what to do."

**"Well, how about we start with this thing." **Said Rodan. With a wave of his clawed hand, a heart with glowing red strings wrapped around it appeared out of thin air in a puff of smoke.

"A heart with strings?" This only confuses Marco. How will this help?

**"It's _your _heart. The strings represent the blood moon curse's soul bond. Your soul became bonded to Star Butterfly when the two of you danced under the moon's red light during the blood moon ball." **Said Rodan, holding the floating heart in the palm of his hand.

"I didn't even know that's what happened! My soul was bonded to her the entire time after that?!" Marco was shocked by the news. But it was no surprise he didn't know about the blood mon's curse, considering he's seen Marco's memories already.

**"Yes your soul was bonded to miss Butterfly. Whenever a couple dances under the light of the blood moon, their souls become bonded. That's what happened between the two of you that night." **Said Rodan.

"How do you know about the curse? Because I never heard of it." Asked a confused Marco.

**"How old do you think I am, boy? Hahaha, I'm several million years old!" **Rodan Said with a smirk. **"I already know about the curse, and I believe I can remove it." **He said.

"How?"

**"Like this." **Rodan left the heart floating in mid air as his hand was coated in fire. **"Curse bound to soul, release Marco from your hold!" He then tore through the heart and strings, leaving the heart untouched, his claws passing through it like a ghost. But the strings weren't left unscathed. His fiery clawed hand burning and setting fire to the strings. **

**"See? A completely painless process." **

"So with the curse gone, will I be able to get over Star?" Marco asked.

**"It's a start. The curse only bonds souls together, it's got nothing to do with emotions. But we'll figure this out sometime down the line when we can. We'll talk another time, you should get some rest while you can." **Said Rodan.

Marco was about to turn around and walk away, until Rodan called for him again.

**"Wait, before you go, boy. Don't tell anyone about me." **

"Why not?"

**"Remember what I said earlier, that there are many dangers in this world, and that includes the high commission and Mina Loveberry. If word got to them, they'll try to either imprison you or kill you. So watch your back." **Warned Rodan.

"I'll try my best. Thank you, I guess."

**"Any time, boy." **

With that being said, Marco walked away, leaving Rodan alone, and continued to sleep for the rest of the night.

**"Now that that's settled. Hopefully the boy moves on from that insect sometime in the future. But for now, I need to prepare him for anything, whether it be mewman, monster, the high commission, or a titan." **

With that being said, everything else went black.

Nothing came to there minds except a certain green haired girl with glasses.

**So what do you think so far? **

**I got Rodan's height and wingspan from a YouTube video by SciFi Explained talking about the size of the monsterverse's Rodan. I tried to carry out the conversation between Marco and Rodan as much as I could, but I was beginning to burn out. **

**What do you think's going to happen in the next chapter?**


	5. Chapter 4

**The reptile is baaaaaaaaack! With another chapter to boot! **

**Ok, Omnisaurus, I'm taking your advice and leaving my responses in the chapters instead of the review section. Kind of saves me the effort to be honest. **

**Anyways, first things first. **

**First answer: Yes, I did draw the picture for this story, and thanks for the compliment. I had to take references for both Marco and for Rodan's head. Plus it was a bit difficult to color in Rodan's shadow, due to the fact that my dual tip black marker is starting to dry out. I'm also NOT going to do any drawing requests, just in case you or anyone asks. **

**Second answer: I'm taking the response in chapter advise as we speak. **

**Third answer: Yeah, I've made Rodan a troll. But he won't be a troller all the time however. I do plan to have Rodan be a bit serious and intense at times, due to his past, which I still need to execute properly. Or at least, execute it enough to where it makes enough sense. **

**Fourth answer: I have been planning on adding Mothra to the story because of the moth and butterfly comparison. I don't know everything about Mothra, but I can still work with it, considering that I plan on using Monsterverse Mothra. **

**I think that should answer a few things for now.**

**Also, for fight wise... I'm still trying to figure out who Marco and Rodan should fight first. I'm honestly leaning towards Mina a bit because this story takes place in the third season of the show. Or maybe the stump monster. I don't know. **

**I would also like to point out that the story may or may not skip episodes. It depends on what I can work with for said episode. Also it depends on if I've seen it or not. I missed a couple episodes in seasons 3 and 4. **

**Anyways, I know the story has mentioned Kelly a couple of times and I've yet to include her. I don't know when to introduce her properly but I might have an idea... ... An idea that just came to me while writing this in fact. **

**Oh, and if anyone is wondering how Rodan, a titan, can use magic, it'll be Explained in this chapter. **

**I don't own anything (Except my drawing). **

... 

The morning sun shines upon the magical land of mewni. The early birds chirping, eager to catch the early worm. Others were just as eager to wake up to a wonderful morning. While others would much rather hide under the covers of their beds to sleep in longer throughout the morning like vampires.

As for Marco Diaz, however. As much as he wanted to sleep in, some people just wouldn't let him. At all. Like Star, for example.

But this morning wake up call was much different from his usual norm.

**'Boy. Wake up.' **Said Rodan, trying to coax his future successor out of his deep slumber, via telepathically. But of course failing when Marco chose to ignore him.

**'Booooooooy.' **Rodan tried again. Nothing. It was beginning to annoy him.

**'Grrrr... MARCO! WAKE YOUR ASS UP, BOY! WE GOT STUFF TO DO!' **He mentally shouted.

"AH! Holy crap, what the hell?!" Screamed Marco, breathing heavily from his mini heart attack.

**'Finally! It's about time you got up." **Said Rodan.

"Dude! Why?! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Said Marco, clutching his chest.

**'Sorry boy, but today I've got something important planned for you today.' **

Marco could only groan, "Ugh, what's so important that you had to wake me up at seven o'clock in the morning?"

**"Training. I have to prepare you for the road ahead of us. So you better clear your schedule for today." **Said Rodan.

"Training? What kind of training we talking about here?" Asked Marco, as he got up to get around for the morning.

**'Titan training.' **

... 

We cut to a secluded area of the forest of certain death where Marco was going to begin his training. Thankfully, he had Rodan as his guide, otherwise he'd get lost again.

"Ok, I understand that no one can know about you and I, but why the forest of certain death of all places?" Marco asked.

**'It was the only suitable place that I could think of that was private. I'm unfamiliar with other dimensions, unfortunately. I would have chosen the mountains, but I'm saving that for a different part of the training sessions. Plus, we can't risk being seen.' **Said Rodan.

"But wouldn't we also risk being seen out here?" Marco asked, confused by the logic.

**"True. But the forest has much more places to hide, should the need to do so arises, and this area should at least be much more secluded. To my knowledge at least. It has been over 300 years, of course. But what are the chances someone sees us and knows who I am?" **Said Rodan. But it wasn't in Marco's head this time.

He looked around to see where it was coming from.

"What the? Where's your voice coming from, because I know you're not speaking in my mind this time."

**"Look down." **Said Rodan.

Marco looked down, and saw that his shadow was no longer his shadow. Instead, it was a shadow of Rodan. The shadow had glowing orange eyes and had a life of its own. Because, well, it did. It was Rodan.

**"Boo! Hahahahahahaaaa! Surprised?" **Said Rodan, laughing at the surprised look on Marco's face.

Marco also noted that the inside of his mouth was a glowing orange like his eyes.

"You can do that? How- oh wait, let me guess. Magic?" Said Marco.

**"Ding ding ding! Winner winner chicken dinner." **

"Why are you a shadow?" Aske Marco.

**"Because I would like to view your progress from my own point of view instead of seeing it through your eyes. Ok, enough of the tomfoolery, time to get down to business. Today's training session is about summoning your elemental abilities. My magic is based around fire, therefore so will your abilities." **Said Rodan.

"Why based around fire?" Asked Marco.

**"Because I'm a radioactive monster that's bio-volcanic. My biology allows me to feed off of the thermo energy within volcanoes without ever having to eat anything." **Said Rodan. **"And before you ask, no you're not going to die of radiation poisoning, nor will anyone else. Let's just say I've managed to keep it contained inside me, so no one kicks the bucket from just standing next to me. Otherwise you would've died in my tomb from my carcass alone. Other titans have learned to do the same thing so they don't lose so much energy." **

"Wow. That's a really complicated biology." Said Marco.

**"You have no idea." **

"So where'd you learn magic? I thought monsters didn't know magic?" Asked Marco.

**"They don't. Unless you count the high commission members as monsters. But titans don't know magic either. We can be taught magic, but I don't know any titans that are based around magic. Except maybe one species, but I think that's more mystical that borderlines magic." **Said Rodan.

"That's interesting." Said Marco.

**"Indeed it is, boy. Now then, for your first lesson; summoning fire." **Said Rodan.

"Right. So how do I do it?"

**"Ok, I want you to concentrate. Feel this feeling of heat and hidden power course through you. Then, channel that energy into the palm of your hand. Once you feel this internal energy resonate in your hand, concentrate, and increase the energy until you see flames in the palm of your hand. Got it?" **

"Got it."

**"And begin." **

Marco began to concentrate. He felt this unfamiliar feeling of raw energy. He felt this sudden concentration of heat within him. Then he began to concentrate all of it into the palm of his right hand. He could practically see the heat radiate off of his palm like a stove as he began to concentrate more of it.

He only manages to create little specks of embers dance off his palm.

**"Try again. Try not to force it so much." **Said Rodan.

Marco repeated the process. But all that came off were smoke and more embers.

"Aw man. So close." Said a disappointed Marco.

**"Don't get discouraged just yet, Marco. Even while I was being taught magic, I couldn't get it right the first time either. It takes trial and error to truly get the hang of it." **Said Rodan. **"Now, try again. You know the old saying, third times the charm. But I would also like for you to try to ease up a little. Picture the flame as a ball that's on fire. Maybe it'll help." **

Marco repeated the process again, expecting more smoke and embers. But, that wasn't the case this time.

Suddenly a small spark of fire flickered for a moment, until it soon became a small flame, which lasted for at least twenty seconds before going out.

"Dude! Did you see that? I can do magic!" Said an enthusiastic Marco.

Rodan's shadow applauded him for his effort.

**"Outstanding, boy. Although the fire was weak and unstable, I gotta admit, this still makes progress. Which means we're heading in the right direction with this. Now try again, but try to stabilize the fire and make it stronger." **

Marco repeated the process, but this time adding more power and concentration to his palm. This time the flame was bigger, about the size of a tennis ball, and lasted about thirty five seconds.

**"So far so good." **Said Rodan.

... 

After half an hour of Marco practicing to summon fire in his hands, it was on to the next lesson.

**"Now that you've figured out how to summon fire in the palms of your hands, now we move on to the next lesson; channeling the fire and heat. For this lesson, I'm going to have you channel and control the fire on your hands. To be more specific, we're going to try to catch your hands on fire." **Said Rodan.

"Isn't that kind of the same thing as to what we were doing for thirty minutes?" Asked Marco.

**"No, we were summoning flames in your hands. For this, I want you to control the fire around your hand and make it into a flame covered fist." **Said Rodan.

"That sounds pretty cool." Said Marco.

**"Oh it is."**

... 

Meanwhile, in another dimension.

We cut to a village near a large forest. This was the hometown of a familiar green haired girl, Kelly. She was in her room, sharpening her sword, getting ready to spar with Jorby, but something was on her mind lately. 

Marco had been on her mind for the past couple of days and she wasn't sure why. He helped her break up with Tad, for good this time, and got him to move out of her hair. She can finally move on from Tad and focus on other things. But why was Marco one of them? 

For the past couple of days she's been having odd thoughts about the red hoodied boy ever since the soul rise. She didn't know why she was thinking about him, because she just broke up with Tad. She didn't feel like she was ready for something like that. She just wants to be friends with him. Yet she couldn't help but feel off. 

She decided to set those thoughts aside for the time being. She didn't want to be late for her sparring match with Jorby. 

'Maybe we can hangout sometime. But not now.' She thought, as she left to go meet up with her wolf friend.

... 

**And there you go. Sorry if Kelly's introduction was extremely lackluster. I couldn't come up with anything good. Also, you know how I said that I was going to make Kelly's home like an amazon tribe of women instead of what we got in canon? Weeeeeeeeeell, I'm scrapping that idea and going for something more original. But I need ideas. One idea I have is being a guild of assassin's or something. But if you guys have ideas, I'm open to suggestions. **

**Anyways, Here's some teasers for what's to come in future chapters: **

"EXTRA, EXTRA, READ ALL ABOUT IT! FIRE DEMON RETURNS FROM BEYOND THE GRAVE!" 

**"I am RODAN REBORN!" **

**"YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!" **

**"You've brought death and destruction to your very doorstep! What the hell were you thinking?!" **

**"RISE TITAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!"**

**"Oh my god. He lives. He really LIVES!" **

...

**I'll let that sink into yours minds for the time being.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Random person: Damn, Reptile! Back at it again with another chapter for the crossover, eh? **

**Yes I am. Also, just to put this growing question to rest; YES, Godzilla will be included. If I'm including other monsters, I can't leave big G hanging. Plus, I really would love to see the reactions of everyone in Svtfoe when they see a REAL king of monsters. **

**Seriously, every time they say Globgor is the monster king, I can't help but think 'You're king of the monsters? Have you seen the TRUE king of the monsters? GODZILLA?!' **

**Don't worry readers. THE KING SHALL NOT DENY HIS AUDIENCE!**

**But he won't be showing up for awhile. I'm saving him for later. :) **

**Also, has anyone guessed what the hints could mean? **

**This part of the story takes place during the death peck episode.**

**I've also decided to go with my 'Kelly's village being a guild of Assassin's' idea. I think it will be interesting.**

**I also forgot to mention that the inspiration for Rodan's shadow form was based off of Magica De Spell's shadow form from the duck tales reboot.**

**Lastly, I'll try to get to my other stories when I can think of good chapters for them. For now, I'm having a temporary writers block on my first story 'I became an extinct septarian.' So it'll be awhile until I get back to it. Now, let's get on with the show.**

**I don't own anything. **

... 

It's been several hours since Marco's training began. He made a portal to his room for some rest until dinner was ready. During his training with Rodan, he was able to learn how to summon fire, encase his fists in flames, create fire balls, generate armor made of volcanic rock, and he even learned to travel in a trail of red mist and learned to do the same thing with fire.

**"Outstanding training session today, boy. You're a quick learner. I gotta say, I'm impressed with the progress you're making." **Said Rodan, impressed with Marco's quick progression.

"Thanks. I didn't think I was going to get the hang of it so quickly." Said Marco.

**"It might have something to do with the side effects of our souls being bound to one another." **

"Side effects?" Asked Marco.

**"Since our souls are now combined, it would have affected you in some way." **Said Rodan.

"Like what?" Marco asked the talking shadow.

**"Your biology would change. For example, I'm fire proof, now so are you. I draw energy from radiation and thermal energy, now so do you. I had to be taught magic, and now I'm teaching you what I learned." **Said Rodan.

"Whoooooaaa. That's honestly pretty cool. Will there be any other changes?" Asked Marco, fascinated with this newfound information.

**"I'm not sure. No titan has ever really bound there soul to another being before. So even I'm not fully aware of the changes. Speaking of changes, next lesson will be being able to transform into our proto-titan form." **Said Rodan.

"Proto-titan form?"

**"It's our monsterous form downsized, but we still tower over the average mewman." **

"That sounds awesome!"

**"Wait until you take to the air! It's exhilarating! It's- wait. Someone's here." **Said Rodan, narrowing his eyes in suspicion, before reverting back into Marco's shadow.

'Who's here?' Said Marco, in his mind.

**'Not sure. I'm unfamiliar with everyone's scent. But whoever it is, they're female, and they have an intense amount of power radiating off of them behind your door. Be on your guard.' **Said Rodan.

Marco got up from his bed and carefully made his way to his bedroom door. He grabbed hold of the handle lightly, twisted the handle as quick as he could and swung the door open and immediately got into a karate stance.

He relaxed a little when he saw the surprised face of Queen Moon Butterfly standing behind his door.

"Moon? What a surprise. Uh, um, what're you doing here?" He Asked, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Moon blinked before composing herself. "Well, I was checking up on you, because you didn't show up for lunch or dinner today, so I was checking to see if you were back in your room when I heard you talking to someone. Who was it, if I may ask?"

**'Oh shit! Uh, um! Just tell her you were on your compact mirror talking to your new mentor... ummmm. Rod... ney. Yeah, Rodney! Go with that.' **Said Rodan.

"Ummmm, I was talking to a guy named Rodney. He's my new mentor." Said Marco.

"Who's Rodney? I never heard of him." Moon asked.

"Uhhhhhh, he's a very, very, very old warrior who's a little wary of people, and you never met him because he's a recluse." Marco said, nervously hoping that she buys it.

**'Nice cover.' **Said Rodan.

Moon looked a little skeptical about Marco's mentor. She wasn't sure if she could trust a complete stranger to her daughter's squire.

"If he's so wary of people, then why is he mentoring you?" She Asked.

"Let's just say people did some really bad things to him, so he doesn't trust complete strangers. But he says he sees something in me that has potential to be his successor." Said Marco.

Moon looked pretty convinced, still a little skeptical, but convinced enough to not press the matter any further.

"Very well, Marco. But I'm keeping an eye out for this 'Rodney' fellow. I'm not sure I can trust him around you. With you being so close to Star. You understand what I'm saying, right?" Said Moon.

"I understand." Said Marco.

**'Psh. She can't do jack.' **Chuckled Rodan.

'Dude, not now.'

**'She couldn't keep an eye on a fly. What makes you think she can keep an eye on a ghost? HA!' **Said Rodan.

'Dude! Seriously, not now.'

**'Fine.'**

"Alright then. I'll have dinner brought up to you in a moment." Said Moon, and with that being said. She walked away.

Marco closed his door immediately, and making sure to lock it.

**'She's gone.' **Said Rodan.

Marco breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Ok that was too close." Said Marco.

Rodan's shadow reappeared.

**"Oh really, ya think? I almost had a panic attack when she said she heard me." **Said Rodan.

"And what exactly do you have against Moon?" Asked Marco.

**"Dude, every Butterfly Queen is a member of the magic high commission. The ones that I know of at least. If she finds out about me, it'll lead back to the high commission, and the high commission will either lock us up in a crystal or kill us. Also, may I remind you that I've hated her entire family with a passion ever since Solaria." **Said Rodan, his eyes narrowed.

"Touché."

**"Damn right touché. Wait a minute, I hear something. Someone's coming!" **Said Rodan.

Marco backed away from the door as Rodan's shadow vanished, and got into a fighting stance.

Suddenly the door was kicked open, braking the lock, by none then Star Butterfly. "MARCO!"

**'Oh for fucks sake.' **Said an irritable Rodan.

"For Pete's sake, Star! Stop kicking my door down! Now I need a new lock on it!" Said Marco.

"Marco where were you?! You didn't show up for dinner!" Said a frantic Star.

"I was out training with my new mentor. I already told you this morning that I was training today, remember?" Said Marco.

Star relaxed at the realization that he did tell her during breakfast. As much as she wanted Marco to help her get signatures from the youth of Mewni, Marco said that he couldn't miss today's training.

"Sorry Marco. Must've slipped my mind." Star Said sheepishly.

"You think? Anyways, how the signatures go?" Asked Marco.

"Oh it was going fine until Pony head broke Rich Pigeon's leg from trying to get him to sign."

**'Dumbass.' **

"Then a bunch of shenanigans occurred. Pony Head stealing treasure, the death by a thousand pecks, but then Rich Pigeon stepped in to set Tom, Pony Head and I free and he signed the paper. So I pretty much got all the signatures but yours. So can you please?" Said Star, handing Marco a pen and holding out the paper.

"Oh, sure thing." He said, signing the paper.

Star put the pen and paper away with a smile on her face.

"That's all the signatures! Now that that's out of the way, time to plan the paaaaaaaartaaay!" Star Said excitedly.

"A party? For what?" Asked Marco, a little confused.

"A monster mewman unification party of course!" Said Star.

**'Wait, what?' **Said Rodan.

"A what now?" Asked Marco.

"A monster bash, duh." Said Star, like it was obvious.

**'This should be interesting.' **Said Rodan.

... 

**Consider this as a filler chapter. I'm saving the good stuff for the next one. Sorry if it was short or wasn't as exciting for you guys, but the exciting stuff is coming up in 'monster bash.' And don't worry, Kelly will make another appearance, I just need to figure out when and how. **

**And here's the hints for what I have planned next chapter: **

**'Fuck it! Let's kick some ass!' **

"No! That's not possible! I saw you DIE!" **"And yet I still live." **

... 

**Can you take a guess of what this could mean?**

**Review if you're liking it so far.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Speaking in awesome movie trailer voice: The reptile has returned to bring you the next chapter of Marco Diaz: Rodan Reborn! **

**What's up readers, the time has finally come to bring back the action into this story. In this chapter, Marco and Rodan fight their first foe together. Omnisaurus already called it first in the review, so they already know who it is. **

**But my version of monster bash is going to be different because I unfortunately have not seen the entire episode, only the end, so I'm definitely going to be making this episode a little different then from what you would expect... because Rodan's getting involved, BIG TIME. **

**Also, I do plan on trying to make this chapter a little bit longer than my usual ones so that it's a little bit more engaging due to what I have planned for it. Ok, let's go! **

**I don't own anything. **

... 

Today was the day of mewni's first ever party involving the youth of mewni and monsters. The thing was planned out by Princess Star Butterfly, in an effort to give monsters equal rights, and it was all taking place in the monster temple.

Marco was able to pitch in and help out a little with some of the decorations, as well as add in his famous super awesome nachos to mewni's snacks and cuisine.

He could've helped out more, but unfortunately his ghostly mentor insisted on today's training. Thankfully, Star understood... when he said that he would still have enough to make it to the party, although still a little annoyed by the inconvenience.

... 

Back in the forest of certain death, Rodan was putting Marco through another training session. The first part being a review of yesterday's training, which went by quickly in a couple of hours. But the second part of the training is what we're cutting to right now.

In a clearing, a torrent of flames shot through the air like a flame thrower. The flames ceased, and then another burst of fire sky rocketed through sky.

Rodan was teaching Marco a couple of new tricks, one of them being teaching Marco to shoot flames out of his hands like a flamethrower.

**"Outstanding display of power, boy! You're catching on fast." **Said Rodan, praising his successor's progress.

"Thank you! Now what else you got for me?!" Said an enthusiastic Marco, getting hyped on the adrenaline rush.

**"Alright then. Next up, the plasma claws. You need to channel the fire into a plasma-like state into your fingers, where they'll take the shape of claws. Best part is, they're harmless to you, your allies, and the innocent. But extremely harmful to your enemies. Now, let's see how you handle it." **Said Rodan.

"Alright let's do this." Said Marco, preparing for his next ability. Marco did as he was told to cast his ability, and in ten seconds his fingers became claws of burning orange energy.

"Wooooooo! Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" He said with excitement.

**"Incredible! You picked up on it in ten seconds! Ooh, try cutting down that dead tree over there!" **Said Rodan, pointing to a dead tree on Marco's right.

With that being said, Marco dashed towards the tree and swiped his glowing orange claws at the tree. The claws at first glance seemed to go right through the tree. But then the dead tree fell into pieces on the the ground, with said pieces blackened with wood burns.

Rodan was in awe of Marco's capabilities. **"Most impressive, Marco! You're making most excellent progress!" **Praised Rodan.

"Thanks. I'm feeling like a pro with this titan magic." Said Marco.

**"Easy there, boy. Don't get cocky with me. Because ones arrogance can lead to ones downfall. Just because you're a natural at this doesn't mean you'll always win in a fight, I should know, I've died in one." **Said Rodan.

"Yeah, you're right. But it's just so cool!" Said Marco.

**"Oh, believe me, boy. As much as how cool these powers are, they'll land you in trouble if you choose to abuse them. But with me as your guide, I'll be able to steer you onto the right path." Rodan reassurd him. **

Marco smiled. "Thanks man."

**"Any time, boy." **

"Wait, time? What time is it?" Marco asked in realization of something. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. It was nine thirty. "SHIT! We're late for the party!"

**"Well, what're you waiting for? Open a portal and let's go get our funk on!" **Said Rodan as he reverted back into Marco's shadow.

Marco opened the portal and stepped into the monster temple, only there was one key difference... it was empty.

There was barely any punch and snacks, so there had to have been people here before, right?

"Ah what?! Is the party already over?!"

**'Shh! Quiet! You here that? It's coming from behind that door.' **Said Rodan.

Marco walked closer to the closet and pressed his ear against the door. He could here muffled voices trying to say 'help' behind it.

**'That's a literal cry for help!' **Said Rodan.

Marco tried the door knob, but it was locked. Marco then used his plasma claws and sliced the door knob off.

He opened the door to find both mewman and monster party guests tied up and gagged.

**'Holy shit.' **

Marco removed the gag off of princess spiderbite. "What the heck happened here?!"

"It was Mina! She abducted, tied and gagged us and trapped us here! It was horrible!" She said, as Marco untied her.

"Is Star here?" He Asked.

"She's not here with us. She and Tom followed some old hag into a different room. But Mina could be after them next!" She said.

**'Fucking solarian. I'm going to kill her!' **

'Chill dude, let's not get crazy yet.'

**'Fuck it! Let's kick some ass!' **

'Dude! Please!'

All Marco got for a reply was an angry growl.

'*Scoff* Would it make you feel better if we went after her to make sure Star and Tom are safe?' Asked Marco.

**'_Feel better_ wouldn't be the right choice of words I would use. But close enough. But frankly, no one's safe around Mina. We gotta move.' **

'Ok.'

"Princess Spiderbite, you untie everyone else, I'll go find Star, Tom, and Mina." Said Marco, and took off running.

"Please, be careful!" She called back.

Marco listened closely, and he could faintly here what sounded like a faint echo of someone's speech coming from an opened room ahead of them.

'It's coming from further inside that room.'

**'Careful, boy. Don't let your guard down.' **

'Got it.'

Marco walked as quietly and quickly as he could towards the room. As he got closer, he and Rodan could make out what they were saying while staying hidden behind the wall.

"Well well, what do we have here? First, Queen Eclipsa wakes up, and look who comes a crying!"

'It's Mina!'

**'Let me see, boy!' **

Marco peeked around the wall to see Star, Tom, Miss Heinous, Gemini, and Rasticore. But standing in front of them was none other than Mina Loveberry. Just as crazy as ever.

**'You'd think this idiot would find better clothes.' **Said Rodan.

"I always knew you'd come crawling back here one day." Continued Mina.

"What are you talking about?" Said Star.

"Don't you ding dongs know anything?! Eclipsa is her momma!" Mina said, indicating a painting of Eclipsa, holding a baby Miss Heinous in her arms, above their heads.

**'What-' **

'The-'

'Fu**ck?!' **Thought both Marco and Rodan.

"How's that possible?" Said Tom, "Eclipsa is hundreds of years old! That would mean Heinous is a princess!"

"It means, she's a Butterfly!" Star Said in realization.

"It means, SHE'S A MONSTER!" Mina shouted as she transformed into her solarian form, preparing to blast Mina.

"Oh shit! What do we do?!" Asked a panicking Marco.

**'I have an idea, but I need you to trust me on this, ok?' **Said Rodan.

"Wait, what's the idea?"

**'Trust me, Marco. I got this! Just let me take over.' **

"Ok. But I really do hope you know what you're doing."

**'I hope so too, boy.' **

Marco's eyes glowed orange as Rodan took over. He backed away from the room's entrance to take a running start. Within seconds, he was covered in swirling fire just before he made it into the room with an explosion of flames as he transformed.

... 

Star Jumped in front of Heinous (or should we say Meteora) to protect her. "Oh no you don't!" She said, readying her magic.

"Doctors orders!" Said Mina.

But before anyone could make a move, a sudden massive explosion of fire appeared in the doorway, leaving fire and smoke in its wake.

But what came though the fire during mid-blast, was a monster the likes no one, except Mina, has ever seen.

It was Rodan, in his proto-titan form. An exact copy of Rodan but smaller. He roared with his wings spread out in a fashion that could only be described as a badass dramatic entrance.

_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWRK!!! _

(A/N: I have no idea how to spell out Rodan's roar, so I'm winging it.)

Rodan's orange glowing eyes settled on Mina, who by the way, looked petrified.

**"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The last of the solarian warriors still kicking? Hahahaha! How cute." **Said Rodan, in a mischievously sinister tone.

(A/N: I don't know what tone to describe it as.)

Mina was beginning to shake like a leaf.

Rodan however, found this amusing. **"What's wrong Solarian? You look like you've seen a GHOST! Hahahahaha!" **

Mina was shaking her head in denial. "No! That's not possible! I saw you DIE!"

**"And yet I still live. Now, tell me Mina. How does it feel knowing that the slayer of your fellow comrades is still alive?!" **Said Rodan, getting in front of her face with a sinister smirk.

"You have some DAMN nerve to still be alive!" She shouted.

**"So do you!"** Rodan shouted back. He then lunges at Mina, pinning her to the floor with a roar to the face.

But Mina didn't stay down for too long. She pushed him off of her and floated back in the air.

But Rodan wasn't one to back down from a fight. He took to the air towards Mina, with his talons outstretched, and slammed her against the wall. His sharp talons sunk into the wall, and he used his free hands to start pummeling the absolute crap out of the solarian. Right hook, left hook, right hook, left hook, Rodan was giving her the works!

Mina kicked him off of her, and she flew him into the opposite wall, holding him down with her left hand while she continued to use her free hand to continually punch him in the face.

But before she could land another punch on him, Rodan caught her fist in his left three clawed hand. He clenched his hold on her fist even tighter, hearing sickening cracks, breaking the bones in her hand, making her scream in agony. He used his right hand and summoned his flame fist, and punched her right across her face. She screamed in pain and let go of her hold on Rodan.

Rodan jumped off the wall in an attempt to tackle Mina, but she flew out of his way before he could. But he jumped off of the opposite wall, and tried again. But this time Mina flew out of the doorway and into the hall. Rodan followed the crazed solarian, he tucked in his wings when he flew through the entrance, and spread them back out once he was in a larger open space.

Mina flew through the hallway of the temple. She heard Rodan's roar, looked back, and saw an angry volcanic pterosaur gaining on her! Mina was fast, but Rodan was undeniably fast. Smoke and embers were trailing off of him as he flew after her, getting closer and closer to his adversary.

... 

The party guests were all untied and ready to leave, but Mina came flying into the party room. The guests screamed in fear, but Mina was suddenly tackled to the ground by a volcanic pterosaur.

The ground cracked from the force of the tackle. Rodan began to pummel Mina into the ground. The guests stared at the mysterious monster giving Mina a beat down with mixed shock and awe.

Mina kicked the fire demon off of her and made a beeline for the temple's entrance. Rodan got his bearings and ran after her. He made it to the entrance to find that his enemy was long gone.

**_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWRK!!! _**

Rodan roared in anger of losing his foe, his wings flared.

Rodan took note of the amount of eyes on him and figured now would be a good time to exit and transform back where no one can see him.

... 

It's been thirty minutes since Mina and Heinous crashed the party and got away. Soon the place was swarming with royal guards of castle Butterfly.

The guards were going to take the monsters for questioning, but Star wasn't having it, and told them off saying that if they were going to take the monsters, they had to take mewman guests too. The monsters walked home, and Star was left feeling depressed with how things turned out.

Later, Marco came out of the temple, acting like he was out breathe.

"Marco, where were you?! You said you'd be here!" Said an extremely annoyed Star.

"I'm sorry, but training went longer than usual! I did show up, but no one was there. Then I found everyone locked inside a closet, I went to look for you, I found you guys with Mina, but then there was this big blast of fire and this monster came out of nowhere and attacked her. Afterwards I got lost in the temple for a little bit." Said Marco, hoping she would buy it.

"Ugh, ok, you're forgiven this time." She says.

**'I can't believe she actually bought that.' **Said Rodan.

'But what are we gonna do about Mina?'

**'I wouldn't worry _too _much about her. I was worried at first, that is until I found out that she was terrified of me, ha! Serves her right!' **

'But what if she tells the high commission?'

**'Well, she's crazy. So there's a fifty fifty percent chance of them believing her or not. But if they do believe her, as long they only know about me and not your connection to me, I think you'll fine. But it all depends on what happens from here on out. That was one of riskiest moves I've ever made.' **Said Rodan.

'So what do we do for the time being?' Asked Marco.

**'We go home and get some rest from this whole ordeal.' **

'I couldn't agree more.'

... 

**And that's it for this chapter until the next one. So what do you think of Mina's reaction knowing that the fire demon is back from beyond the grave? **

**I don't have any hints for the next one this time. Oh well. **

**Review if you're liking it so far.**


	8. Chapter 7 Mewberty part 1

**Hey readers, I'm back with a new chapter starring your favorite red hoodied boy and fire demon titan. **

**First, before I forget, I would like to respond to OmegaDelta: I honestly don't know if Mina is wanted for crimes she committed, but for story sake I'm rolling with what I have.**

**Secondly, for this chapter, guess who's finally here~ **

**It's KELLY! *puts on sunglasses* YEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! **

**Yep, you're finally getting a Kelly chapter. Kelly time! **

**I finally found a way to properly introduce Kelly into the story... through mewberty. **

**How? You'll have to read and find out. **

**I don't own anything. **

... 

Kelly has returned back home from another day of sparring with Jorby. She unfortunately had to end it early because she felt... off. She didn't know what it was exactly. She felt fine this morning, she didn't feel sick, but she did feel... warm. Not sickly warm, but cozy warm.

She was laying on her bed, holding a pillow like a teddy bear. She still felt that warm feeling but it was making her feel uneasy.

Her mind was running rampant with sudden lustful thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about boys for some reason.

She felt a sudden wave of warmth and placed a hand on the side of her temple to feel how warm she was now. But when she did, she felt multiple pointy objects touch her scalp.

Her eyes widened in shock, and she looked at her hand. She saw her nails slowly growing and changing right before her eyes.

Her nails were becoming claws.

Sharp claws.

"Oh nononononono! Not now! Why now?!" She said in a panic. She then got out her phone and tried to call Star. "Come on come on, pick up please!" She said desperately, hoping her friend would pick up.

But unfortunately, it went to voicemail. She tried again but got the same results. She was starting to get scared. She needed help from a friend. She didn't know anyone else's number other than her parents and Tad.

No way was she calling Tad.

She called her mother and hoped she'd pick up. To Kelly's her relief, her mother answered.

"Hello?" Said her mom.

"Mom! Mom it's happening! It's happening!" Said Kelly.

"W-what's happening, sweetie?" Said her concerned mother.

"I'm growing claws! I need help!" Kelly pleaded.

"Don't worry sweetie! I'm on my way!"

... 

Meanwhile...

We cut to the dynamic fiery duo far in the mountain range known as 'The Jaggy Mountains.' It was far and secluded from any onlookers. Except maybe from the pony head kingdom, but the mountains were still far enough away from Said kingdom so they should have no problem with today's lesson.

Rodan had Marco go up to the jaggy mountains for his next lesson in being Rodan's successor... flying.

"Ok, so why couldn't we just fly all the way out here?" Asked Marco, still a little exhausted from the journey to the mountain range.

**"Because we can't risk being seen. I already exposed ourselves at the monster bash fiasco, we don't need anymore attention then now. For all we know, word has spread of about the _mystery monster_ taking on the last of the solarians." ** Explained Rodan.

"Oookaaaay... why not use the scissors?" Asked Marco.

**"Because you never knew the location, nor have you been here. I know that because I went through your memories, remember?"** Stated Rodan.

"... oh yeah. Forgot about that."

**"Good. Now, before we get anymore off track here, let's start the lesson. First, you need to transform into our proto-titan form." **Said Rodan.

"Ok, how do I do that?" Marco asked.

**"You just have to follow our titan instincts. My instincts are now your instincts, same as my powers. You just have to feel that feeling of change to transform. Just concentrate and dig deep."** Explained Rodan.

"Is that the best explanation you got?"

**"... Honestly, yes." **

"Seriously?"

**"Yep." **

"Oh boy."

Marco decided to just try and hope for the best. He began to concentrate to try and see if he could unlock these instincts of his.

He suddenly felt this newfound fiery energy course throughout his body. He tried concentrating on how to transform, and he felt something tingling at the back of his mind. Like something was guiding him on autopilot to transform.

He felt this fire surge through him with adrenaline. Suddenly a circle of flames formed on the ground around him, and began to consume his very being like a tornado made of fire.

Then with a burst of fire and pure energy, his very being transformed into the small copy of Rodan as the flames dissipated.

Rodan's shadow had his mouth agape and eyes wide with awe at the spectacular display of Marco's transformation. Sure, it was no problem for him when Rodan took the reigns, but seeing Marco do it himself was a sight to behold for him.

_**RWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!!!** _Roared the newly transformed Marco.

He shook his head to clear it for a moment, and placed a clawed hand to his head.

"Whoa! Head rush!"

**"Don't worry, it'll go away once you get used to it." **Said Rodan.

Marco then looked at his hand and saw that it wasn't his hand, but Rodan's three clawed hand. He looked himself over and instead of his human body, it was Rodan's. The only difference that Rodan noticed was the lack of glowing orange eyes or Marco's brown eyes. Instead his were a glowing amber. A mixture of both.

"Holy shit, I did it! I can't believe I did it! Wait, what's up with my voice? I sound like my adult self but deeper."

**"That's a titan's body for you. At least when you speak no one will recognize you. Now that that's out of the way, time to fly." **Said Rodan as he receded back into Marco's mind. You couldn't tell that Rodan left because Marco was in his proto titan form, unless you noticed the shadow had a lack of glowing orange eyes.

**'Ok, first step. Since we're on a small plateau on top of a mountain, taking to the air should be no problem. I need you to stand near the edge and spread your wings.' **

Marco did as instructed. Once he was at the edge, he spread his wings.

"Ok. I'm at the edge of the ledge. Now what?" Asked Marco.

**'Now I want you to leap off the edge, keep your wings spread, ang glide down the mountain to pick up speed until I tell you to flap your wings. Got it?'** Said Rodan.

"Got it." Confirmed Marco.

Marco braced himself before jumping. "You're sure about this?"

**'Yes, yes I am.'**

"Here goes nothing."

And with that being said, Marco took a leap, and began to descend down the mountain.

The wind began to rocket past Marco as his speed increased.

**'Wait for it... wait for it... NOW!' **Ordered Rodan.

Marco rose into the sky, and with a flap of his wings he descended into the clouds. As he descended upwards into the sky, he looked down to gaze at the landscape below him.

"Whoooooa. I flew on my dragon-cycle Nachos before, but this, this is a whole other feeling when you're the one flying." Said Marco "I can't believe how easy this is."

**'That's titan instincts for you. Being able to fly is exhilarating. The feeling of freedom as the wind breezes off of your skin. There's no other feeling like it in the world. Mother of Gojira, have I missed this.' **Said Rodan.

... 

Meanwhile...

We cut back to Kelly's house where we see Kelly's mother comforting her daughter going through a difficult time.

"Mom. I'm scared." Kelly whimpered.

"Shhhhh. It's going to be ok sweetie, it's going to be ok." She said while rubbing comforting circles on her daughter's back, trying to calm her down.

Kelly's mother looked just like her, but taller, older, more pronounced curves, and had emerald green hair. Her name is Thorn.

Kelly's father looked more like Tad, but he had muscular arms, navy blue hair, and a mustache. He was floating in the air going back and forth. Basically pacing in the air. His name is Marty.

"What are we going to do? We're completely unprepared." Said Marty.

"Well, pacing back and forth isn't helping, Marty." Said Thorn.

"Well I got nothing anyways! Unless we can find another person that Kelly knows, it'll be mass chaos!" He said.

"Kelly sweetie, is there anyone else you know that might help?" Said Thorn.

"W-well..."

... 

We cut back to Marco and Rodan wrapping up their flying lesson, and taking a rest back on the plateau they were on earlier.

"Oh man, that was awesome! Is that how you feel all the time when flying?" Marco asked, back in his human form.

**"Oh yes, boy. It's always been that way for my kind. We live in the volcanoes, but we rule the skies." **Said Rodan.

"Cool. Also, I've been meaning to ask you, where _did_ you learn magic from?" Asked Marco.

Rodan placed his shadowed claws under his beak in deep thought. **"Well, when you have nothing else to do as a titan, you seek some form of companionship or entertainment. I chose both in the form of a mentor. Mewmans were not the first people to know magic, it was monsters. Very few monsters knew about magic, but it still counts. It was a time when monsters coexisted with titans such as I, and it was also a time when mewmans were just showing there ugly mugs to our world. We titans kept mostly to ourselves, but there was always the occasional mewman that would piss us off. We were able to handle them ourselves, that is until the high commission appeared. That was when we had to step up our game. Fight fire with fire. Some titans had mentors, others figured it out themselves, but I was one of the ones that had a mentor. He was an incredibly wise and elderly turtle monster by the name of Yawgoo. He was incredibly respected amongst his people. He even earned my respect when he became my mentor in the ways of 'Titan Magic.' But then... he passed. Every monster and titan was devastated by the news. Yawgoo taught me all I knew at the time. The rest I learned myself. From that day onward, I never forgot that old timer." **Said Rodan.

"Jeez. That's really sad, man. He must've been a nice guy." Said Marco.

**"The nicest turtle I'd ever met. You would've loved him." **Said Rodan.

"I bet I would." Said Marco. "And speaking of magic. Back at the monster bash, you said that you killed all of Mina's fellow soldiers. What was that about?" He Asked.

**"Uuuuuuuuh... you won't like it." **Rodan hesitated.

"I think I can handle it. Lay it on me dude." Said Marco.

**"Alright, fine." **Rodan inhales then exhales. **"There used to be other soldiers just like Mina. They were given power by Queen Solaria, making them super powerful, and super crazy. They're called solarian warriors because Solaria created them. They were made to be super soldiers against monsters... and the titans and I fought and defeated many of them. But I was the one that killed off the last squadron of solarians, Mina being the only survivor... and still hold a grudge against the solarians." **He said.

"Oooooooooookaaaaaaaaaay... but what's your deal with the high commission?" Asked Marco.

**"What do you mean?" **Rodan Asked back.

"I don't get it. You had no problem with Mina, but you still have a problem with the high commission. Why is that?" Asked Marco.

**"I don't. I can take them on no problem. The truth is Marco, I'm not worried about me. I mean, I'm already a ghost for crying out loud. I'm worried about **_**you.** _**If they or anyone finds out about our bond, you're royally screwed. Because if you're captured, I'm captured. If you're dead, I'm back to square one again. But we'll _both_ be ghosts this time. You see what I'm saying?" **

"When you put it like that, I see what you mean. It makes sense." Said Marco.

**"Exactly. Now, what do you say we head back and relax before anyone begins to worry about you being gone for so long." **Said Rodan.

"Yeah, you're right. I could use some time to relax for a bit." Agreed Marco, as he pulled out his dimensional scissors and made a portal leading back to his room.

Once he stepped through and the portal disappeared, the duo failed to notice a ghostly turtle figure appear.

"Heheheh. The student has become the master." Said the ghost, who then faded away with the wind.

... 

When Marco entered his room, he was expecting an empty room with his belongings and his soft bed.

What he didn't expect was a group of individuals in green robes with hoods concealing their faces.

One of the hooded figures stepped forward. "Marco Diaz, I presume?" They asked, their voice female.

"Uuuuh. That depends on who's asking." Marco said nervously.

The figure removed their hood to reveal themselves as Kelly's mom, Thorn.

"We need your help." She said. "My daughter is going through mewberty."

'Oh-'

**'-crud.' **Thought Marco and Rodan.

... 

**To be continued in part 2. ****So what do you guys think? Did any of you catch the reference with Rodan's magic mentor? I thought I'd give an explanation as to how Rodan knows magic, even though it's not normal magic. **

**Now as for other titans appearing, I'm still thinking about which one to use first. Either from the monsterverse or from toho. **

**Review if you're liking it so far.**


	9. Chapter 8 Mewberty part 2

**Who misses me writing about the fiery titan? Sorry for not updating my stories as much, I'm just having writers block, but I'm trying to get through some of the chapters on them.**

**Anyways, RESPONSE TIME! **

**Guest: Just to be clear, in my opinion, I believe the thing that Star turns into is for the royal family or a royal bloodline, and the thing that I'm having Kelly become during HER mewberty will be a little bit more... feral in comparison. But not too feral. I had to piece together what would Kelly's mewberty form be. Took me awhile, and hopefully it turns out ok. **

**And as for Kelly being Mothra's successor: **

**1\. Kelly has never met another titan, nor has she seen any titan remains. **

**2\. While she hasn't met Mothra, I honestly think that's a good idea. It's just that I'm not sure about it entirely. But I'm not gonna lie, that is something to think about. **

**Gamelover41592: I chose Rodan because I felt like it. I can't exactly remember the reason as to why I picked him. Also, since I didn't pick big G himself, it leaves a window of opportunity for me to introduce him later on in the story. But it will take a while for him to appear. He will be mentioned a couple of times by some of the kaiju/titans. **

**Also, here's a little hint just for you and the audience... **

**... Mothra and Godzilla aren't in mewni. **

***Audience gasps in surprise* **

**Yeah, let that sink in for a bit just to keep you guessing. **

**Now without further ado, on with the story. **

**I don't own anything. **

... 

We continue where we left off with our favorite duo of man and titan. Said duo of course were now in the former's bedroom, surrounded by cloaked figures, with one of them being Kelly's mom...

... and she's asking him for help because her daughter is going through mewberty.

Oh boy.

"Whoa whoa WHOA. Hold on a second. Let me get this straight... You sneak into my room, tell me your daughter is going through mewberty, and you want MY HELP because she knows me, and trusts me, even though we hardly hung out. Right?" Said Marco, trying to get a grasp of the situation.

"Yes, that's correct." Said Kelly's mother, Thorn.

Marco stood there in silence to get a hold of the situation the best he could, but Rodan was having a field day once he let the situation set in.

**'BAHahahahahaha! This will be turned into a nightmare for you, but I'll greatly enjoy it in the long run like a movie... *GASP!* QUICK! Pack some popcorn!' **Said Rodan.

'Oh shut up!' Said Marco. 'Just a minute ago you were thinking that this was bad news.'

**'Yeah, I'll admit. It's pretty bad. Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, on a side note, this could be quite entertaining... for me! HA!' **Said Rodan.

'Not cool, dude.'

**'Oh relax, will ya? You got the abilities of a volcanic infused titan flowing through your veins. You can handle it. I mean, you were in another dimension for sixteen years, and you punched a guy straight through his chest. What more can life throw at you?' **Said Rodan.

'Don't jinx it.' Said Marco.

**'Oh, right.' **Said Rodan.

Marco took a deep breath and exhaled before getting back to the matter at hand.

"Ok, so why exactly do you need my help?" Asked Marco.

"Because unlike the women of the Butterfly family, when the women of my people go through mewberty, they hunt down any male within a close radius." Said Thorn.

"How's that any different?" Asked Marco.

"Let me rephrase that. They _literally _hunt them. Not the seek and capture and web up butterfly stuff, I mean an actual hunt. Like, predator and prey stuff." She Explained.

**'Ooooo, that's new.' **Said Rodan, his interest piqued.

'Not helping NOT HELPING!' Said Marco.

**'What? It is.' **

"You see, when my people go through mewberty we become more feral and boy crazy. We grow sharp teeth and claws, and our eyes begin to glow and our pupils become slitted like a snake. Then we form a cocoon, much like the Butterfly's, and then our minds become much more boy hungry. Then afterwards, said female will hunt down as many boys as she can. Even if it means setting up traps for them. _Hunting _traps. Either handmade or regular, but either way, once mewberty hits full swing, the female will hunt the males and hold them hostage while they continue to hunt for a suitable companion. Even if it means tearing the town apart." Explained Thorn.

**'... uuuuuuuuuuuuh, I have no idea how to respond to this. At all.' **Said Rodan.

"Soooooooooooooooo how exactly do I fit in to the picture?" Asked Marco, a little confused.

"Well, you see, it's gotten so bad at one point in time that the town _was _almost torn apart. So many girls going through mewberty all at once. *Shivers* It was chaotic. So our people came up with a solution. We place the girl going through mewberty and a male in the woods just outside our village called 'Lust Hunters Forest.' Not the best name, but what do you expect. Anyways, the male would just have to outrun the female and avoid as many traps as much as possible without getting caught, and just wait long enough for mewberty to run its course." Thorn explained some more.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh. What happens when you're caught?" Asked Marco, getting a little worried.

"Weeeeeeelllllllllll. If she doesn't like you, she keeps you in a cage until she's done hunting or until her mewberty is over. But, if she _does_ like you, she'll give you a love bite."

"You mean a hickey?" Asked Marco. But then he heard Rodan about to laugh his ass off.

**'*Snickers* HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! *Inhales* HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KELLY'S GOING TO GIVE YOU A HICKEY BEFORE BUYING YOU DINNER FIRST! BAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!' **Said Rodan, laughing his ass off.

'ShuddapshuddapSHUDDAP!' Said Marco.

Thorn blushed a little before regaining her composure. "What?! No! Not a hickey. A love bite from someone going through mewberty is basically a way to claim you as her's and her's alone for my people. It's a way to place claim and mark there territory. But it really depends on who it is she's biting." Said Thorn.

Marco was silent, and his eyes were wide with shock.

"... I still fail to see what this has to do with me." He said.

"Oh! Well, normally we have a trained professional that can keep a mewberty girl occupied until it passes. But unfortunately, it's last minute, and the guy that handles these situations is on vacation. So we had to settle with you." Said Thorn.

"You settled with me because Kelly knows me?" Asked Marco.

"Well, that, and we heard a rumor how you completed Hekapoo's trial for dimensional scissors. It's true, if I'm not mistaken." Said Thorn.

"Uh, yeah, I can confirm it. I completed her trial." Said Marco.

"Then will you, Marco Diaz, help my daughter through this difficult time?" Asked Thorn.

**'Well, boy. What do you say? Ready to play a game of cat and mouse?' **Asked Rodan. Marco can just feel that Rodan was giving him a confident smirk right now.

Marco had to think about this for a second. He went through a similar situation with Star once. But this kind of mewberty was different. It was going to be a lot harder in comparison to a humanoid butterfly thing. But, he was also different. He had the powers of a titan who's now a ghost that's bonded to him like a familiar/spirit guide of some sort.

Well, at least he's got an advantage this time around. Plus, he's doing this for his friend.

"Ok, I'll do it." Marco said confidently.

**'Heheh. Let the games begin.' **Chuckled Rodan.

... 

Meanwhile, somewhere deep within the mountains of mewni...

Unknown to everyone, something deep within the mountains was stirring.

Something big.

Something... alive.

It didn't know what woke it up. All it knew was that something was out there.

Something familiar.

Something or someone it once knew a long time ago.

The prison around it felt weak, yet it still contained it within the darkness of this stone prison.

Whatever contained it grew weaker. It could feel it. It could sense it.

That's probably what made it stir awake. The feeling of their magical prison becoming weak and wear off after all these years.

A crack appeared on the face of the mountain. Shining a sliver of light within its dark tomb.

With what little light shined through the crevice, you could only make out the silhouette of a large creature of some sort.

It had a crown of spikes on its head, a nose horn, a spike covered back, a long tail with a spiked club at the end, a pair of fangs glistening in what little light that shined through, and it appeared to be on all fours. It snarled, and the light glistened off of the rest of its sharp teeth.

It lumbered over to the crevice, and peered through it.

It's amber eye glared through the crack within the rock.

Soon, it will be free once again.

**"... soon. Soon I will rise again." **

... 

**Sorry for not posting any new chapters in any of my stories recently. I've been getting writers block recently, and I've been running out of steam for ideas lately... plus I'm lazy. But I'm still going to keep writing, so don't worry. I've got other story ideas that I need to vent out. Or at least try to. **

**Also, sorry if you were expecting this chapter to be longer, but I had to get it out the way for the time being. I had to give you guys SOMETHING. **

**Anyways, can any of you guess what monster is locked away in the mountains? I got something really great planned for this guy. **

**Review if you're liking it so far.**


	10. Chapter 9 Mewberty part 3

**The reptile is back at it again, and with a new chapter. **

**Response time: **

**OmegaDelta and ChimaTigon: Yep! That's who it is! And yeah he better bring his A game, Omega. It's gonna get weird and crazy. **

**Gamelover41592: We all wish him luck. Hopefully he doesn't screw up. And thanks for the compliment! **

**Guest: I knew someone was going to ask me the question as to how Rodan is in mewni but Godzilla and Mothra are on earth. If you watched Legendary's 2014 Godzilla, the people of monarch explain that the titans were around since the Permian period (the age before the Triassic period), and they also say that during the Permian extinction the surviving titans went underground or the deepest parts of the oceans for sources of radiation. Now this is the part where I explain what this has to do with titans in mewni. Without giving _too much_ away, something happened during the Permian extinction that caused some of titans to get sent to mewni. Therefore, titans are scattered in both earth and mewni. **

**Jakemations: Future animator in the making? Awesome dude! And honestly, I've never been asked this before, (because I'm still new to the fanfic community) but sure! You have my permission. And I would honestly like to here more info on what this crossover project of yours is, and how Marco and Rodan are involved. (I'm assuming those are the characters you're talking about, correct me if I'm wrong please). You can give me the details and such in your next review if you like. Anyways, your project sounds pretty cool, and I'll ask more questions about your project when I can think of any by the end of this chapter. **

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: No, I'm afraid it's not Biollante. Also, thanks for the compliment.**

**Man! This is only my second fanfic and yet it's blown up so much lately. **

**Rodan: "Yo, Reptile! Let's wrap up the mewberty chapters already!" **

**ReptileEdge: "Already in the process as we speak, dude."**

**Lastly, just to clear things up. I am going to be using monsters from both Legendary's monsterverse and Toho's Godzilla franchises. (I don't own anything from both franchises). Just so I don't run out of monsters for Rodan to fight.**

**Now on to the story. **

**I don't own anything. **

... 

We cut to a forest with mist scattered throughout different areas.

Then a portal cuts open in the middle of the woods, and and a group of green robes figures walked out. Following them out was Marco Diaz, the teenage future successor of Rodan.

The figures stopped and turned to face Marco. One of the firgures, Thorn, stepped forward.

"Ok, Marco. This is the center of Lust Hunters Forest. We placed Kelly here not too long after she formed her cocoon. As of right now, my daughter has hatched from her cocoon and has most likely begun her hunt and placed traps around the forest. When you were in Hekapoo's dimension, you have come across traps along your travels, correct?" Said Thorn.

Marco nodded in confirmation. "Yes, I have. Although truthfully, not many. I have no idea what your daughter is capable of, so I have no idea what I'm getting in to."

"Just think about what a hunter or trapper would use to trap, snare, or cage you. But keep in mind that they'll be well hidden, well crafted, and made with the intent on catching boys. If she recognizes you while in mewberty form, she'll use what she knows about you to her advantage. Use whatever skills you have to outwit her, and out run her. Understood?" She questioned

"Yes ma'am." Said Marco, giving her a salute.

Thorn nodded in approval.

Then out of nowhere, a shrieking screech filled the air, and echoed across the forest.

The shriek made everyone jump.

**'What the hell was that?!' **Exclaimed Rodan. Good thing no one can here him, except Marco, while inside the mind of his successor.

"She smells you." Said Thorn.

**'Never mind.' **

Kelly's mother than cut open a portal. "Alright girls, let's vacate the area." Said Thorn, as the other robed figures made there way through the portal. But before Thorn made her way through the portal, she stopped and turned around.

"Oh, one last thing Marco."

"Yeah?"

Suddenly she grabs him by his hoodie with her left hand and lifts him up to her level with her pupils suddenly becoming slits like a snake, her irises were glowing red, the white sclera of her eyes turned black, and her teeth became sharp and pointy. "You so much as leave a scratch or a bruise on my baby girl and I. Will. Kill you. Got it?" She says, her free hand growing claws with a *shnk* as she got in his face with a menacing glare.

"D-d-definitely noted!" Stuttered Marco.

**'... that's kinda hot, not gonna lie.' **Said Rodan.

'Oh shut up, you perv.' Said Marco.

Rodan only chuckled in his expense.

Thorn narrowed her eyes for a couple of more seconds. "Ok! Be good now, and be sure to avoid her traps!" She said as she put Marco back on the ground, her demeanor doing a complete one eighty from aggressively protective to nice and friendly.

She entered the portal with a smile on her face. But then her head popped back out of the portal. "Oh, I forgot to mention something earlier about the love bite."

"Forgot what?" Asked Marco.

"If she gives you a love bite, she'll have venom in her fangs that's non lethal but WILL paralyze you." Said Thorn.

Marco was shocked to hear that new piece of information.

"Wait WHAT?! Venom?! Why venom?! And why are you telling me this now?!" He panicked.

"Relax, I just said it's non lethal. It paralyzes you so she can cuddle with you for a little while longer. Also, it's because if I said it earlier you might not wanna do it. Buh-bye!" And with a smiling wave, she left.

When Marco was left alone, his shadow morphed into Rodan.

**"Well, this side quest is going to _bite._" **Rodan said joked with a smirk, then he chuckled.

"Oh ha ha, hilarious. You do realize, wise guy, that we're both in the same boat right?" Said Marco.

**"Oh I'm more than aware of our predicament, boy. But trust me, Marco. With our wits and powers on our side, we can easily wait out Kelly's mewberty. We just got to avoid the traps she set, and her advances as long as possible. We just need to think smart about this. The traps that you went through during your trials might be way different and much more complex, but Kelly doesn't know anything about me yet. So we have the advantage. Power wise at least. I don't know much about traps, but with our titan senses, we can definitely avoid the traps to the best of our ability." **Said Rodan, with a confident grin.

Another shriek filled the air. Only it sounded closer than earlier.

It made Marco's blood run cold.

**"Ok less talking more running." **Rodan quickly, his shadow form disappearing and turning back to Marco's.

"Yeah, agreed!" Said Marco, taking off in a sprint.

**'Wait! Jump!' **Warned Rodan.

'What?! Why?!' Said Marco.

**'Net trap!' **Rodan shouted.

Using his titan enhanced agility and athleticism, Marco jumped over some foliage that was just barely covered by mist. Just as soon as he jumped over it, a net made out of vines shot up from the ground and hung in the air.

'Holy shit! I didn't even see it!' He said.

**'Thank me later, just keep running!' **Shouted Rodan.

The shrieks began to get closer, but Marco was picking up speed, and pulling away from Kelly thanks to his enhanced speed.

Far behind the duo was a tall female figure with glowing purple eyes was leaping from tree to tree in hot pursuit of them.

...

Marco ran for what felt like hours. But in reality, it was only twenty minutes. But with titan stamina, he can make one hell of a distance.

He and Rodan managed to find a spot to rest for the moment before they began moving again.

Marco was hunched over and taking a breather. "Oh man, *deep breath* I think we got far enough from her."

**'Quiet, boy! Don't talk out loud or you'll give away our position!' **Said Rodan.

'Why? She can probably still smell us from miles away. So how does that help?' Asked Marco in his mind.

**'It'll decrease Kelly's chances of finding us quicker.' **

'By how much?'

**'Not much. Hopefully it'll make somewhat of a difference, although small. It'll definitely make a huge difference if we soaked ourselves in a river to lose our scent. ****But I wouldn't count on it entirely.' **Said Rodan.

'How do you figure that?' Asked Marco.

**'Because you see, Marco, when it comes to predatory animals hunting prey in the wild, they need to be as quiet as possible, and not to be seen. What we're dealing with is a similar situation, but not with an animal. Kelly is the hunter and we're the prey. She would have to rely on whatever skills she's got at her disposal to catch us. I'm talking about stealth, strength, speed, and cunning. The best way to outwit Kelly is to figure out how she hunts. Trapping is obviously one of them, but her mother said that she'll also chase us down like a cheetah to a gazelle.' **Rodan Explained.

'So I'm guessing that remaining in the same spot for too long is a bad idea because she could be on top of us and we wouldn't even know it?' Said Marco.

**'Correct, we should get moving... like right now.' **Rodan Said.

They soon heard a twig snap, and Marco whipped his head in the direction it came from.

Only to see nothing.

**'We should definitely get moving. Because now we're jumping at shadows.' **Said Rodan.

'Don't have to tell me twice.' Agreed Marco.

Marco only got so much as a couple of steps when he suddenly heard what sounded like a piece of wood hitting a tree.

He turned around to see a broken tree branch on the ground next to the tree on his far left that he _knew_ was not there before.

'That's not a good sign.'

**'No, no it's not.' **

Marco heard the same sound directly behind him. He turned and saw another branch next to the tree behind him.

'Rodan. What do you think she's doing?' Asked Marco, who was now getting much more nervous by the second.

**'She's probably playing mind games with us or something. Freaking us out, diverting our attention to-.' **Rodan stopped himself upon realizing something. If his eyes were visible, they would be wide with shock and realization. **'Oh shit!' **

'What do you mean 'oh sh-'

_THUD_*

Marco whipped back around at the sound of something hitting the ground, and soon wished he'd ran instead.

Standing before him was Kelly.

Or what used to be Kelly.

She was as tall as her mother, standing at seven feet tall, and barefoot. Kelly's mint green hair looked a little more wild and untamed. Her shorts were now short shorts (not that there was much of a difference), and her striped sweater looked tighter on her and had minor tears here and there. He also noticed that she was much more curvier.

Her caramel skin was replaced with pale gray skin with pulsing black veins, and her finger tips now sported white gleaming claws.

Marco could see that she was still wearing her glasses, but he also noticed that the sclera of her eyes were now black, her irises were glowing purple, and her pupils were now slits.

Marco was frozen in place. Neither one of them made a move. Not yet at least.

Kelly sniffed the air, smelling his scent, and then purred like a cat with half lidded eyes.

"Maaaaaaaaaaarcooooooooooo~" She said in a slightly older and sultry voice that would've made Marco feel like puddy if weren't for the fact that this was a serious situation.

Marco also noticed that when Kelly spoke, she had sharp needle-like teeth, and she was drooling bright emerald green slime.

**'Careful, boy. She's already giving you bedroom eyes.' **Rodan said, for once not joking about the matter at hand.

'Oh really, I had no idea.' Marco said sarcastically.

**'Not the time for sarcasm, boy. We gotta get out of here!' **

'I know I know! Come on, come on, thinkthinkthinkTHINK! ... OH! I got it!' Said Marco.

"Hey look, it's Chris Hemsworth with his shirt off!" Marco shouted while pointing behind Kelly. Which seemed to work because her eyes widened and whipped around to see a shirtless Thor. But saw nothing. She turned back around to face Marco, only to find that he was already gone.

Irritated, she gave an animalistic growl before shrieking, and then gave chase in the direction Marco went.

... 

'I can't believe that actually worked!' Said Marco, running like there was no tomorrow.

**'I can't believe that was your plan.' **Said Rodan.

'Hey! It bought us some time didn't it?!' Marco countered.

Then they heard Kelly's primal shriek coming from right behind them.

**'It didn't buy much, boy! She's right behind us!'** Said Rodan.

'EVASIVE MANEUVERS!'

Marco began to sprint in between the trees, trying to hopefully lose Kelly in the thick brush, but it was unfortunately futile. Because Kelly is up above them, jumping from tree to tree.

Marco glanced back and saw Kelly chasing them from the trees.

'Oh you've got to be kidding me! She's in the trees!' Said Marco.

**'Yeah, I can see that!' **Said Rodan, **'We need to lose her somehow.' **

'Can't we just fly?!' Asked a frantic Marco.

**'No! She's in the trees, you idiot! She'll pounce us like a jungle cat!' **Said Rodan.

'Got any better ideas?!'

As they continued to run, they heard the thundering sound of running water.

**'You hear that? Head to the river!' **Said Rodan.

Marco took off in the direction of the river, following the sound. But Kelly was hot on their heels.

Through the tree line, Marco could see the river.

'There it is!'

**'Good, just keep running!' **

As Marco got closer to the river, Kelly was getting closer to Marco.

**'Almost there, boy!' **

Marco is about to break the tree line, and Kelly is getting ready to pounce him.

Marco reached the river's edge.

**'Jump!'**

Marco jumped into the river, just narrowly avoiding Kelly's grasp.

Marco landed in the water with a splash, and Kelly landed on the ground with a thud.

Marco broke the water's surface gasping for air as the river current carried away. Kelly didn't jump in after him, but still followed him along the shoreline.

"Huh. I wonder why she's not jumping in." Said Marco, still being carried by the river.

**'Because of the falls up ahead.' **Said Rodan.

"Oh yeah, the falls." Marco's eyes widened at the sudden realization. "Wait. THE FALLS?!" He screamed. "We gotta get out of river!"

**'Calm down, Marco! It's part of the plan!' **Said Rodan, trying to reassure him despite their current predicament.

"How is getting killed part of the plan?!" Marco said frantically, trying not to keep himself stable in the rapid water.

**'Just trust me!' **Said Rodan.

Marco gazed at the approaching waterfall, then back at the shoreline where Kelly was waiting.

Screw it.

'Ok. I trust you. I just hope you know what you're doing.' Said Marco, giving to Rodan's plan.

**'Trust me, I do.'**

They reached the edge of the falls, and then Marco went over the edge screaming as he plummeted to the water below.

**'Ok it's GO TIME!' **Shouted Rodan, as he and his successor made their downward descent.

... 

From the falls' shoreline, Kelly stood there peering over the edge to see if she could find Marco within the clashing water down below.

For a fraction of a second, she coulda sworn she saw a flash of red and orange within the water of the falls. But shook it off as just seeing things.

That is until something shot out of the waterfall like a jet.

_Rwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrk! _

**"Hell yeah, baby! You can't drown me, falls! Haha!" **

Kelly only stared at the mysterious newcomer with confusion.

Just where did this monster come from?

Wasn't Marco in the falls?

The creature flew away and disappeared somewhere deep in the forest.

... 

Rodan flew to another area somewhere deep within Lust Hunters Forest. Steam trailing off of his volcanic body from the waterfall.

Rodan soon found an area to land so he and Marco could collect their bearings.

**"Woo! Mother of Gojira, what a rush that was!"** Rodan Said enthusiastically, pumped with adrenaline.

'Yeah, it was. But did you really have to possess my body to transform?' Marco Asked.

**"Well yeah, can you blame me? You were screaming your head off down a waterfall a minute ago." **Said Rodan.

Rodan then shifted back to Marco with a *fwoosh* of smoke and flames.

Now where Rodan stood was Marco with his shadow now Rodan.

"No, I can't really blame you for that. But what are we gonna do now? Kelly had us by the ropes back there." Said Marco.

**"Only because she caught us off guard. Next time however, _we'll _be one step ahead of her." **Said Rodan.

"What do you mean?" Marco asked.

**"What I mean is... it's time the hunter became the hunted. By an apex predator." **Said Rodan.

"Uh, could I have more context here?"

**"... We're going to trigger every single trap we can find and troll the hell out of her until her mewberty passes." **Rodan deadpanned.

"Oooooh. Yeah ok that makes much more sense." Said Marco.

... 

Kelly was roaming around the woods trying to get a whiff of Marco's scent, or at least find any trace of him at all.

She growled. It was becoming frustrating for her. All she wants is to catch him and cuddle him... and then bite him.

Suddenly, she perked up at the sound of one of her traps going off. She grinned menacingly, showing off her sharp teeth.

She took off towards the direction of her sprung trap.

When she got there, all she saw was a log caught in her snare trap.

This annoyed her. She cut down her snare trap with a swipe from her claws.

Little did she know, she was being watched by Rodan up high in the trees.

**'There's one. Several more to go.' **Said Rodan.

'Good. Now, let's get a little bit more creative with the next ones after the next few. I have a couple of ideas for decoys. Ever heard of a scarecrow?' Marco suggested.

**'I'm listening.' **Smirked an intrigued Rodan.

... 

It's been three hours since Marco and Rodan began springing Kelly's traps and planting decoys. Marco even had to sacrifice his hoodie for one of the decoys. Kelly of course kept it.

Speaking of which, Kelly was getting increasingly irritated with these false catches and decoys. She shrieked in anger and frustration. Her cry echoed all throughout the forest. It even scared away a flock of birds.

Meanwhile, Marco and Rodan were in another part of the forest, figuring out their next course of action... while eating what's left of a giant roasted boar.

**"Now *chews* *swallows, now that we've triggered every trap that we could find so far. What do you believe our next plan should be? Because I'm fresh out of ideas." **Said Rodan.

'Honestly, I got nothing too. We'll probably think of something while we're taking a break.' Said Marco.

**"*Sigh* Yeah. You're probably right. Hopefully Kelly doesn't figure out we're one and the same." **

'Why do I get the feeling that you just jinxed us?' Marco deadpanned.

**"Because we're in a situation where the only thing that's at stake is the possibility of Kelly literally biting you... remind me _why_ exactly is that a bad thing?" **Rodan asked.

'... uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh-'

**"Pfft BAHAHAhahahahahaaaaa. Relax, Boy! I'm just messing with you! Hahahaaa! Woo! Oh man. Feels good to laugh." **Said Rodan, while taking a bite out of the boar's leg. **"Besides. *chew* *gulp* I know better than to push you into a relationship so quickly. You still need time to get over Star of course. I'm your wingman, boy, and your my chosen successor. It's my job to guide you. *Chew* *gulp* Plus, you're gonna have to eventually fight whatever titans that are still out there." **

'Wait, what?! Fight titans?!'

**"Easy, boy. If there are any surviving titans out there, I'll fight them if they're foe. If they're friend, we'll see where we go from there." **Said Rodan.

The cooked boar was stripped entirely of meat. Leaving nothing but bones.

'Wait. Why you?' Asked Marco.

**"Because you're not ready to go full titan just yet. So you can leave the titans to me. So no worries for now." **

Rodan than reverted back into Marco.

"Ok, so now what?" Asked Marco.

Rodan's shadow was up against a tree.

**"The plan for now is to just outrun Kelly until her Mewberty passes." **Said Rodan.

"It's been three and a half hours. How long is this even supposed to be?" Asked Marco.

**"Well hopefully not too long. We're burning daylight, and- LOOKOUT!" **Shouted Rodan.

A shriek was heard and Marco looked to his left to see Kelly charging full speed and tackling him to the ground.

**"Oh crap, bad idea to not be in proto-titan form, I see that now." **Said Rodan.

Kelly had Marco pinned down to the ground. Completely overpowering him. Her claws digging into him.

Marco stared up at Kelly. She was panting heavily as she stared at him with lust filled crazed eyes, a sinister grin showing off her sharp teeth, she's drooling purple slime, and when she licked her lips, Marco noticed that her tongue was longer and a neon green color.

**'Why are you just laying on the ground?! Do something!' **Said Rodan.

'NO! We can't do anything that might hurt her! Her mom will KILL US if we did!' Said Marco.

**'Dammit!' **

"Maaaaaarcoooooooooooo~" Kelly shuddered.

Marco gulped nervously. "Oh crud."

Kelly lowered herself closer to Marco's face, and began sniffing him. She purred like a cat, satisfied with his scent. Then she licked the side of his face.

**'... I regret not bringing popcorn for this.'**

'SHUDDAPSHUDDAPSHUDDAP!!! Not helping!'

Rodan only chuckled.

Then, Kelly did something that shocked both him, and Rodan, to the very core.

She kissed him.

On the lips.

Marco's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

Rodan's jaw dropped. In the minscape.

**'You lucky bastard.' **Said Rodan.

Marco would've replied but his mind was elsewhere.

Kelly then began to kiss him on the cheek, then leaving more towards his neck.

Marco's mind was practically in bliss.

When Kelly reached Marco's neck... she bit down. Hard. Her sharp teeth sinking into his flesh.

That snapped Marco out of it as he screamed in pain.

**'GAH! God, dammit! I actually felt that!' **Said Rodan, who actually felt the pain of Kelly's bite.

Wait.

Bite?

Marco began to feel numb. He felt a little sleepy all of a sudden. Soon, his vision began to go black as he was being held by Kelly like a teddy bear.

**'Did Kelly just give Marco a love bite?' **

... 

**Longest. Chapter. I've ever. Made. Holy crap, that was an ordeal. Woo! Oh boy. Now then, onto business. **

**Ok, Jakemations. I've read your second review and I thought up some questions, and you can answer them in your next review. **

**1\. What is your M.L.a.a.T.R. Venom crossover about? **

**2\. How are Marco and Rodan involved in your second project? **

**I can't think of any more questions to ask you at the moment. I'll think of some more questions if I have any in the next chapter. Good luck to you! **

**Review if you're liking it so far.**


	11. Teaser Chapter

**Hey guys, ReptileEdge here with a teaser chapter. It'll be short, but I figured I'd make a teaser chapter to keep you guys preoccupied and see what's been going on back on earth since Marco met Rodan. **

**But first, response time: **

**T-wrecks13: No need to kick yourself, not many people know about this story either. Well, at the moment. Anyways, to answer your questions: **

**1\. Yes, Marco will be able to fully transform into Rodan, full size and everything, eventually. He just needs to practice with Rodan in order to get the hang of handling a giant form. **

**2\. And yes, they're able to switch control of each other's bodies at will, and depending on the situation at hand. I probably should've explained that earlier in the story. I only assumed people would be able to pick it up while reading. My bad. **

**cotia 110: Don't worry dude, I'm working on the third chapter for Ok KO: Raging Ralph as we speak. I'm lazy and can procrastinate when given free time. So that's my bad. But don't worry, the third chapter is on the way.**

**But keep in mind, this teaser chapter IS SHORT, and takes place sometime after Godzilla: King of the Monsters. **

**I don't own anything. **

... 

Back on earth.

Not too long since they've risen from slumber.

Mighty creatures have reawakened thanks to the arrogance of man.

The world was thrown into chaos when a group awoken the wrong one.

It caused storms and hurricanes across the globe. Awakening and controlling the beasts that were scattered across the globe to do his bidding.

The creature would have succeeded, if it weren't for humanity's monster organization known as Monarch, and a mighty alpha predator of the earth's oceans.

The two were sworn enemies. Their rivalry was ancient. The ultimate grudge match between two alpha predators.

One Titan, an invasive species.

A false king.

A living extinction machine.

The other titan, nature's fearsome guardian.

The one that holds the power to restore balance.

The true king.

Their last battle was as destructive as it was awesome and all the more epic. Amongst the fire and ashes of the fallen city, the mighty king stood tall as other titans gathered around him.

Bowing before the king.

The king of the monsters.

... 

Deep beneath one of the earth's oceans.

The king slumbered deep within one of the hidden chambers within the earths crust.

The alpha kept the other titans in check. Making sure they didn't cause to much havoc on the surface.

Here, the mighty king was taking a much deserved rest.

Despite resting, the radioactive monster couldn't help but feel that something was coming. Like as if Ghidorah's reawakening was only the beginning of what's to come.

He didn't know what it was, or what was going to happen. But what he did know that it wasn't coming from his home. It was coming from somewhere else.

Whatever it was, and where ever it was...

... Godzilla will be there to settle the score.

... 

Meanwhile, back in Mewni...

The magical barrier keeping the spike covered beast contained had finally worn down. It sensed it.

Finally. At long last, it will be free once more!

Now fully awakened, the creature slammed into the wall of the mountain. The mountain's crevice beginning to crack and crumble with rocks and boulders rolling down the mountain side.

The beast slammed its body into the rocky interior two more times, until there was a large gaping hole in the mountain side.

Dust, dirt, and debris filled the air. The creature's form covered by the dust cloud.

As the dust settled or got carried away by a gust of wind, the beast took a step forward. It's five clawed hand crushing rocks as it did.

As it fully stepped out of its stone prison, its long tail swung, and its spike covered club at the end of it broke away another part of the rock wall.

The giant monster took a deep breath, fresh air entering its nostrils, and then the creature let loose a powerful roar from its sharp toothed maw.

The roar echoed through the air around him.

**"Finally, at long last... I have RISEN!" **It Said.

Anguirus has risen once again.

... 

**I told you guys the king wouldn't deny his audience! **

**Anyways, that's it for the teaser. Hope you enjoyed it. I know it's short, but it's meant to be short. Sorry to disappoint you. But hopefully it satisfies you guys for now until the next chapter. **

**Review if you're liking it so far.**


	12. Chapter 10 Aftermath and an old Friend

***Smashes through the wall, kool-aid guy style* OH YEAH! Guess who's back?! **

**Response time, STAT!**

**OmegaDelta: Oh trust me. It won't last too long. Rodan can definitely burn it out of Marco's system anytime he wants to. Also, I found out that apparently Rodan's blood is basically lava! Holy shit! So I'm gonna have to add that when Marco is human, his blood is blood. But when in monster form, it's just like Rodan's. **

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: I'm not sure how long mewberty actually lasts in the show. It doesn't really say. But for Kelly, I made it last for several hours. Not sure exactly how many. Also, yes Rodan would _technically _be marked, but only because he shares Marco's body, and therefore can also feel each others pain. As for how it will look like on Marco's heart... honestly, I've thought of that, and I'm still trying to figure out the finer details. **

**Omnisaurus: Hmmm... Now who said he wasn't going to show? **

**T-wrecks13: You'll find out soon enough. **

**Jakemations: Oh boy... kinda throwing me a curveball here. Uuuuuuuuh, let's see... Ok I have an idea that we might be able to get behind with. Ok, so in my story I planned on having Marco and Kelly. But your colleagues want Star and Marco. I thought about it, trying to find a way around a split decision. Then I thought 'split', hmmmm... *DING!* Idea! Ok here me out, I'm not sure when I'll include this in the story because I just thought of it, and it depends on how you feel about it. Here's the idea: There's two girls, but one Marco. But what if there was TWO? As for how that will happen, I'm open to suggestions. If it doesn't work for you, let me know, and I'll work my way around it... Because honestly, I might have second thoughts on two Marco's in the near future. Just let me know as soon as you can. Now as for what Project to start with. In your previous review, you said that it would make sense to start with the Venom and MLAATR crossover before crossing over with Rodan Reborn. But I also like to see Marco Rodan and Symbiote Jenny crossover as well. But I think, in my personal opinion, you should start with the venom one first, and then do the crossover with Rodan Reborn. Because I'm not sure how long it will take to finish this story. But do whatever will make sense to you. Anyways, glad to hear back from you, and looking forward to hearing back from you again.**

**Now that that's out of the way. Let's get on with the story, shall we? **

**I don't own anything. **

... 

It's been thirty minutes since Marco got caught, and bitten, by Kelly.

The venom caused Marco to not only become paralyzed, but made him pass out as well.

Speaking of which, Rodan is attempting to wake him up.

**'Marco.' **

**'Marco.' **

**'Maaaaaaarcooooooo.' **

**'...' **

**'Oh for the love of- WAKE UP, BOY!' **Shouted Rodan, losing his patience.

Marco was then startled awake.

"GAH! What the-"

**'Finally.' **

"What was that for?!" Marco demanded.

**'For sleeping too long.' **

"How long was I asleep?" Asked Marco.

**'Thirty minutes.' **Said Rodan.

"What?! Thirty minutes?! That's not even close to sleeping too long!" Said Marco, practically yelling.

**'I got impatient.' **Rodan stated.

"No shit, Sherlock." Marco retorted.

**'Hey! If it weren't me, you'd be asleep for more than just thirty minutes.' **Rodan retorted back.

This confused Marco a little. "Wait, what?"

**'If I didn't burn out the majority of the venom from Kelly's love bite, you'd be asleep for approximately... mmm, hang on let me think... Ok you got me, I got nothing. But still, you could've been asleep and paralyzed way longer.'** Rodan admitted. **'Plus, I was getting bored with no one to talk to.'**

"Are you kidding me?"

**'No.' **Rodan deadpanned.

Marco sighed. "Am I still paralyzed?" He asked.

**'Yes, but not for long. But it's probably for the best that you're not moving around so much.' **Said Rodan.

"Why?" Marco asked.

**'Because look at who's lying asleep on your chest.' **Said Rodan.

Marco's eyes widened. His vision gazed down his chest, and to his shock, sees that he's now a victim of being a human teddy bear.

Kelly, who's back to normal, is now snuggling and holding onto to him tightly in a comforting embrace, and purring like a cat.

"How did I not feel her there?" He Asked.

**'The venom apparently makes you feel numbness along with the paralysis. But like I said, I burned out the majority of it from your system.' **Said Rodan.

"Ok. Soooooooo, how exactly did you do that?" Asked Marco.

**'Literally burning it out of your system. I heated up your body temperature so it could be neutralized.' **Rodan explained.

"You can do that?" Marco questioned.

**'Yep. But you'll still be under the influence of the side effects.' **Said Rodan. **'Temporally of course.'**

"Oh boy." Marco sighed.

He then felt movement on his chest.

Kelly was finally stirring awake.

She groggily woke up with a groan, not registering the fact that she's on top of him.

She stretched her arms and gave a cute yawn.

She readjusted her glasses, and noticed her surroundings.

"Huh? Where am I?" She asked herself.

"Uuuuuh, down here." Said Marco.

She looked down to see that she's sitting on top of Marco, blushing at the situation he's in. She also took note of a bite mark on the crook of his neck, which had some dried blood around it.

"Oh my god! Marco, what happened?!" She asked with so much concern and worry in her voice.

"Uh, well you see, funny story." Marco said nervously.

He explained everything that happened. Her mother showing up, Kelly's mewberty, the hunt, the traps, the trolling, and then the love bite.

"And that's why I'm temporarily paralyzed on the ground." Marco finished.

Kelly's face blushed deeply with red in embarrassment.

"Oh god, Marco, I'm so so sorry! I-i couldn't control myself! I didn't want to hurt you, I swear! I-" Kelly whimpered and hid behind her hair.

"Hey now, it's ok, Kelly. I'm fine. Temporarily paralyzed, but I'm fine. It's ok." Marco reassured her.

Kelly peaked from behind her hair shyly. "You're really ok?" She asked timidly.

If Marco could nod his head, he would. "Yeah, I'm really ok. You don't need to hide your cute face behind your hair." He told her.

As soon as he realized what he just said out loud, his eyes widened, and he blushed.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Asked Marco.

**'Putting the moves on her already, boy?' **Chuckled Rodan.

Kelly blushed at what Marco said to her. "You... you think I'm cute?"

"Uh, y-yeah... very adorable." Marco's blush deepened, and he gave a small smile.

**'Awww, look who's flirting.' **Rodan teased.

'Oh shut up, dude.'

Rodan only chuckled.

Suddenly, Marco got shot in the neck by a dart.

"GAH! What the hell was that?!" He screamed.

Kelly looked at the dart, and immediately recognized it.

"I recognize that dart. You got shot by an anti-venom dart. It's supposed to counteract the paralysis and numbness of my venom." Explained Kelly.

**'How convenient.' **Said Rodan.

"That's very convenient." Said Marco, silently agreeing with his ghostly partner.

"Of course it is." Said a new voice.

Stepping out of hiding in the thick brush of the forest was Kelly's mother, Thorn, along with the other green robed figures.

Thorn and the figures surrounded them, but Thorn was the only one that approached.

"Mom? What are you guys doing here?" Asked Kelly, a little confused as to why her mother was here along with backup.

"Wait, you know who these people in robes are? Because I never really asked before." Asked Marco.

"Well, yeah. They're my sisters." Said Kelly.

This information shocked both Marco and Rodan.

"Wait, what?!"

**'That's one mystery solved.' **

"Indeed. Now as for why we're here. Firstly, it's to make sure that your friend was alright, and secondly, to ask him a few questions." Explained Thorn.

"Ok, like what?" Asked Marco, who sat up once the numbness and paralysis began to wore off.

"Like..." Thorn pulled out a large sword out of her hair, pointed the blade at Marco, and glared at him. "How long have you been bound to the _FIRE DEMON?!_" She demanded. The green robes figures, now known as Kelly's sisters, withdrew swords of their own, and got into battle stances.

Marco's eyes widened, and he felt his blood go cold as it drained from his face.

**'Oh shit!' **Said Rodan. **'We're busted!'**

"Fire demon? What fire demon?" Said Marco, who nervously tried to lie his way out of this predicament.

His nervous demeanor of course, didn't help.

"Marco? What are they talking about?" Asked Kelly.

Marco began to panic. His eyes frantically looking in all directions. "I- uh- I- uh-"

Thorn got closer, and pressed the tip of her sword against his throat. "I'm not asking again. Now TALK!" She demanded.

"Ok! Ok! I'll talk! Just give us a chance to explain everything!" Marco said frantically, his arms raised in surrender.

**'Weak.' **Said Rodan.

'Just shut up and help me!'

**'Fine. But be ready for a fight if things go south.' **

On the ground, a dark shadow formed, which began to take the shape of the infamous fire demon himself, and the shadow appeared on a large tree.

Once formed, everyone stared in shock of Rodan's intimidating shadow.

Rodan narrowed his glowing orange eyes. **"Before you bombard us with questions. How the hell did you find out about Marco and I?" **He said, clearly annoyed.

Thorn regained her composure and spoke up. "We were keeping an eye on Marco during his time trying to evade my daughter during mewberty. Then we saw you fly out of the waterfall, trigger her traps, and saw you talking to yourself as well as transform back to Marco. Which confirmed our suspicions."

Rodan facepalmed. **"You've got to be fucking kidding me." **

"I do believe you two still owe us an explanation." Thorn said firmly.

"Should we start from the beginning?" Marco asked.

**"I believe that would be best." **Said Rodan.

Marco then went on to explain everything that happened. From how he discovered the tomb and his first meeting with the fiery titan and so forth, with Rodan filling in his parts of the story.

"And then you guys showed up in my room, asking for my help, and here we are." Finished Marco. "Speaking of which. Kelly, you can get off of me now."

"Oh! Sorry!" She blushed as she got off of Marco, who also got up off of the ground.

"It's ok." Marco reassured.

Thorn spoke up again. "There's something that still needs to explained here. What exactly did the mewmans do that made you snap?" She asked.

Rodan looked off to the side. **"It's personal. I don't want to talk about it." **

"He hasn't told me either. All I got was that the mewmans began to commit heinous crimes during Solaria's reign. Whatever they were, they must've been pretty bad to brake him." Marco explained to Thorn.

**"And in the end of it all, I wound up getting killed in battle because of that god forsaken bitch they call a Queen." **Growled Rodan.

Everyone felt a twinge of sympathy for the ghostly titan, especially Kelly.

**"Anyways. Now that you know our secret, you can't tell anyone about this." **Said Rodan.

"Why not?" Asked Kelly.

"Because if the wrong people find out about this, like the high commission, they'll target me and either lock me up or worse, kill me. Rodan can handle himself, but I myself am vulnerable as a human if I'm caught off guard. If I die, he dies." Marco explained.

"Very well then, Marco. We'll keep this a secret. As long as you keep the fire demon in check." Said Thorn.

**"Hey! This fire demon has a name!" **Said Rodan.

"Yeah, I'm not making any promises. But I'll try." Said Marco.

"Eh. Good enough for me." Said Thorn.

"Anyways, I think we should be heading back to the castle before Star or anyone else finds out I've been gone too long." Said Marco, as he pulled out his scissors, and opened a portal.

**"Likewise." **Said Rodan, as he morphed back into Marco's shadow.

Before Marco could go through the portal, Kelly stopped him for second.

"Wait, Marco!"

"Yeah?"

"I was, uh, I was wondering, when you're free next time, if you would like to, um... hangout or something?" Kelly asked nervously.

"Uuuuuuuuuuh... y-yeah, sure! Of course." Marco stuttered.

"Really? O-ok. Uh, here's my number." She said, giving Marco her number. "Oh! Here's your hoodie back." Kelly said as she pulled his hoodie out of her hair.

"Oh, uh, thanks. But you can have it. I have a couple dozen left." Said Marco.

"Oh, ok." Said Kelly, who then put the red hoodie back in her hair.

"I'll hangout with you when I can. See you next time, Kelly." Said Marco, waving Kelly goodbye.

Kelly waved back as he disappeared through the portal.

Thorn then appeared behind next to Kelly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sooooo... are you two going to give me grandkids or what?" Thorn teased.

"MOM!" Kelly blushed with embarrassment as her mother chuckled at her daughter's expense.

... 

Back in Marco's room...

Marco reappeared back in his room, and closed the portal behind him.

He plopped on his bed. Exhausted from today's ordeal.

"Phew! Man, that was an ordeal."

**'You're telling me. Let's just hope that Kelly's family can keep their word.' **Said Rodan.

"I think they'll keep their word." Said Marco.

**'Meh. If you say so.' **Said Rodan.

The duo continued to relax on the bed. The calming silence of the room kept them at ease.

That is until they heard what sounded like a roar coming from somewhere in town.

"Is it just me, or did I just hear something from outside?"

**'Yeah, I heard it too. Let's check it out.' **Said Rodan.

Marco got his scissors and opened a portal to town.

... 

Meanwhile, in the butterfly kingdom's village...

Just outside the castle, the village was hustling and bustling with the townsfolk wondering about with their daily routines.

All seemed peaceful... but of course, it didn't last in a crowded part of town.

**"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY, YOU DAMN MAGGOTS!"** Shouted a pissed off voice, snapping it's jaws, and growling.

The mewman townsfolk, that were in a crowded part of the street, scattered in fear of this terrifying newcomer.

Said newcomer snorted a puff of hot air like an angry bull. They're definitely bigger then the mewmans, and no one wanted to pick a fight with this spike covered beast.

The newcomer is a monster they've never seen before. Whoever he was, he's big, he's scary, and he's not in the mood.

What they didn't know was that this monster is here with a purpose.

He's here because he could sense something.

Something familiar.

He sniffed the air, and continued his search for whatever it was like a bloodhound.

Whatever it was, he's getting closer.

The unknown monster lumbered through town, coming across the market place.

While tracking down the source of this familiarity, he heard something that added more fuel to the fire of his bad mood.

"Hey! Monster! Stay away from business!" Shouted a man.

The beast stopped in his tracks, thinking he was talking to him, looked up with a glare, and growled.

He ceased his growling when he saw that the salesman wasn't talking to him, but a teen slime monster browsing through some clothing.

The man held a broomstick in his hand as he chewed out the poor teen. The teen wore a beanie and a pair of pants, and his gelatinous body is a dull green color. He held up his hands in fear.

"B-but I was just browsing." Said the teen.

"I don't care what you were doing! I don't want filth like you around my business! Now scram or I'll let you have it!" The man threatened, waving his broom above his head.

This struck a nerve with the prehistoric beast. His eyes narrowed as he growled with irritation, and he lumbered over as quietly as he could.

"B-b-but I-" stuttered the teen.

"I said beat it!"

**"Hey! Jackass!"** Shouted the spike covered monster, who now stood a couple of feet behind the man, and was slowly approaching him. **"Pick on someone your own size, you little bastard!" **

The salesman turned around, and was shocked to see a larger monster approaching him. But he regained his composure, and pointed the end of his broom at the beast.

"You stay out of this, monster! This does not concern you!" Shouted the man.

**"It does concern me if you're picking on an innocent monster who's just shopping and minding his own business!" **Said the titan, who's now directly in front of the man.

"Well monsters aren't welcomed around my business! Including you, beast!"

**"Well tough shit, asshole! If the kid wants to shop, let him! He's not even doing anything wrong!" **

"Monsters are not welcomed around here!"

**"Bull! SHIT! Monsters have lived here long before you bastards showed your mugs around here! I should know, I lived through that crap!" **

"I don't care what you say! Get out of here or else!" Shouted the salesman as he raised his broom in the air.

The monster then got in his face with a menacing glare. **"OR WHAT?" **Said the spike covered titan as he growled and bared his sharp teeth.

The salesman had a blank face and said nothing. But then he brought his broom down onto the titan's head.

... BIG MISTAKE...

The broom broke in half.

The titan didn't even flinch.

The man looked at his broken broomstick with wide eyes. Then he looked back at the monster with fear in his eyes.

The titan's eyes were narrowed in anger, but yet his face was blank.

But then he growled.

The salesman laughed nervously and pulled at his collar as he broke out in a sweat.

Suddenly, the beast latched onto his arm like an alligator snapping turtle.

The man screamed in horror and pain. The monster bit down even harder, breaking the man's bones, and the salesman screamed even louder as his arm bled.

The monster was able to lift him up off the ground, due to him being taller, and began to shake him side to side like a dog with a chew toy. He then tossed him into the air, and swatted him into a house with his spike covered club tail. He stood on his hind legs and roared in dominance.

**_EEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR! _**

He got back on all fours, snorting hot air like a bull, and noticed that apparently during his argument with the salesman attracted a crowd.

**"Who else wants a piece of me?! No one? Then SCRAM!" **Yelled the titan.

The mewmans scattered like a flock of birds.

As the mewmans fled, he turned to see the slime teen was still there. Although a little petrified with fear.

The spike covered beast calmed down a little as he approached him.

**"Hey. You alright kid?" **He asked.

"Y-y-yes s-sir." The slime teen stuttered, his eyes still wide and unblinking.

The beast nodded his head. **"That's good to here. Now if you excuse me, I'll be on my way, and you can continue on with your daily routines." **Said the titan as he lumbered away.

He sniffed the air, and his eyes widened.

It can't be.

But he was startled from his thoughts when something like a ball of fire flew down from the sky, and landed in front of him.

Whatever landed in front of him, was alive, and covered in flames.

He growled as he got into a defensive stance. His tail raised in defense.

The thing made of fire remained in the smoking crater as the flames dissipated. Revealing what, or rather _who_ it was.

**"Alright wise guy. Who are you, and why are you making a-"** The other being stopped himself when he got a good look at the spike covered beast when the smoke cleared. **"-scene?" **

The titan relaxed some of his tension as he began to process who this thing is.

Then his eyes widened, and his guard dropped completely. His jaw dropped and so did his tail with a thud.

The other monster's orange eyes widened, and his jaw dropped too.

The armored beast took a couple of steps forward, then stopped.

**"R-Rodan?" **The beast questioned with shock.

The other beast stepped forward too before stopping.

**"A-Anguirus?" **

... 

**Hell yeah! They finally meet! Wooooooooooooo!!! **

**Oh man, this took some patience, but I finally did it. **

**Also I probably should of done this in the first place, but here are some dialogue indicators just in case anyone gets confused: **

**'Thoughts.' **

**"Normal speech." **

**Bold lettering for titans, **normal lettering for others.

**Ok got that out of the way. Now for some news: I got a new fanfic idea that might come out in the near future. Even though my other fanfics are still being worked on, I still like to expand upon other ideas. But I'll still work on my other stories when I can. But this one is my main focus for the time being. Just letting you guys know. **

**Last thing. A teaser for my new story idea: **

**Ghost Rider. **

**Review if you're liking it so far.**


	13. Chapter 11

**... **

**... **

**... **

**... **

**... Yeah, I got nothing for an intro. Let's get to the responses. **

**OmegaDelta: Not sure just yet. It's still a work in progress at the moment, because I haven't thought of what to crossover ghost rider with yet. **

**Gamelover41592: Glad you liked it. **

**Jakemations: Those teasers got me excited for what's to come! I was practically shaking! I think it's awesome. Also, your solution for the kelco relationship to end in your versus movie... I'm honestly ok with that! This honestly makes things a bit easier. Also, about the symbiotes. When you say Brad is the Symbiote, do you mean he _has_ one or he _is _one? And, when you say that they happen at the same time, does that mean that while Marco and Rodan are doing their thing, the mlaatr and venom crossover is occurring while all that is going on? And you don't need to worry, (and this is for everyone by the way) my Ghost Rider crossover idea is still a thought process that I haven't fully fleshed out for a single chapter yet. So in the meantime, Marco Diaz: Rodan Reborn is my top priority. Also, that surprise you made was DEFINITELY A SURPRISE! Oh man, I can't wait! **

**T-wrecks13: You'll find out in this chapter. Also, who doesn't like Ghost Rider? But unfortunately, I'm focusing on this fanfic for now, and the Ghost Rider idea is still a thought process for now. Sorry to disappoint. But I am willing to go through with it, because Ghost Rider is one of the marvel characters I know enough about. So in the future I'll make one, just not right now. But as for who the rider will be? I've been leaning towards Marco from Svtfoe, but I'm also thinking about other options for the rider. It just takes time. **

**LadyKDQ: Thank you, glad you enjoy it.**

**Speaking of teasers. I got some teasers for what's going to happen in this story in the near future. **

**"Monster town welcomes you, titans!" **

**"Today you'll learn how to fight against other titans." **

**"Uh, Marco? I haven't been on earth since the great extinction." **

"Wait. Gojira and Godzilla are the same titan?"

**"Well, duh!" **

**"BIG G IS IN THE BUILDING!"**

**"Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king!" **

**Ok, let's get this monster show on the road, shall we?**

**I don't own anything. **

... 

Rodan and the other titan, now known as Anguirus, remained still. Both gaping at each other.

**"Anguirus?" **

**"Rodan?" **

The walking spike ball approached slowly with caution. Not believing what he was seeing.

Then, he pounced.

**"RODAN!" **He shouted. It wasn't with hatred... but with joy.

He was hugging Rodan tightly. Like a friend he hasn't seen in a long time.

The pounce nearly knocked Rodan over, but he returned the gesture with the same glee.

**"ANGUIRUS, MY MAN!" **Said Rodan, laughing happily along with his spikey friend.

**"Ah c'mere, you!" **Said Anguirus, placing Rodan into a one armed choke hold, and proceeds to give him a noogie.

'Ah! I can feel it in my brain!' Complained Marco.

**'Oh shut up and let it happen.'** Said Rodan.

Anguirus let go of his long time friend.

**"You crazy son of a bitch, I can't believe you're alive!" **Said Rodan.

**"Oh believe it! I'm still kicking! You can never keep me down!" **Boasted Anguirus.

**"Where were you all this time?" **Rodan asked.

**"Oh, those mewman bastards locked me away inside of a mountain with a magic barrier to keep me there. But then it wore off, and now I'm free! They can all suck it!" **Explained Anguirus.

Both he and Rodan chuckled.

**"But enough about me. What happened to _you_, dude?! We all thought you died! I even saw you drop from the sky." **Asked Anguirus.

Rodan tensed up a bit. He was hesitant, but explained anyways.

**"Uuuuuuuuuuuuh... well, you see... I _was _dead." **Said Rodan, scratching the back of his head.

Anguirus' eyes practically widened to the size of dinner plates.

**"WHAT?! But how are you alive now?!"** He questioned.

**"I would _love_ to explain, but not here. There could be people eavesdropping, and I can't risk that." **Said Rodan.

With a snap of his claws, Marco's dimensional scissors appeared in a puff of fire.

He immediately cut through the air and opened a portal back to Marco's room.

... 

Back in Marco's room, Rodan and Anguirus walked out of the portal, and are now in Marco's room of Butterfly castle.

Once Anguirus was out of the portal, Rodan closed it, and went over to the bedroom door and made sure to lock it and block it with Marco's dresser.

Anguirus appeared confused by... well, all of this.

**"Uh, Rodan? Why are we in someone's bedroom right now?" **He asked.

Rodan was once again hesitant, but still answered anyways.

**"Well you see, it's related to the reason why I'm somewhat _alive_ again. I think it's best to show you." **

Then, in a burst of smoke and flames, where once stood the fire demon, now stands a teenage boy with a red hoodie.

Anguirus was shocked to his core. Never had he seen anything like this. Titans changing into their smaller forms to walk amongst monster civilians, sure, but not this.

**"What the hell just happened, and who the hell are you?" **Questioned Anguirus, pointing a claw at Marco.

"I-I-I know this seems incredibly weird."

**"Clearly." **Anguirus said bluntly.

"But we can explain everything." Said Marco.

Anguirus was now confused. **"We?" **He questioned with a brow raised.

**"Over here."** Said Rodan, who's now in shadow form on the wall of Marco's bedroom. **"And like Marco said, we'll explain everything." **

... 

Twelve minutes later...

"And that's when we heard some commotion coming from town and met you." Finished Marco.

**"Ok, so let me get this straight." **Said Anguirus. **"You find Rodan's tomb. He chooses you as his successor. A human of all things. No offense." **

"None taken." Said Marco.

**"So you share the same body. Can switch control between each other at will. And this whole thing is basically a supernatural symbiotic relationship with a ghost."** Anguirus summed up. **"Am I missing anything here?"**

"Nah, that's pretty much it." Said Marco.

**"Yeah that's basically it." **Confirmed Rodan.

Then both titans whipped their heads to the door.

**"Someone's coming." **Said Rodan.

**"Yeah, I can hear click clacking of heels."**

"Oh crudcrudcrudcrudcrudcrud!" Marco panicked. "Dude, you gotta hide!"

**"Don't worry, I have an idea. It's a long shot, but hopefully it'll fool whoever it is." **Said Anguirus.

Someone knocked on his door. "Marco? Are you in there?"

**'It's Queen Moon!' **Said Rodan.

"Uh, just a second your highness!" Said Marco, as he began to move his dresser away from the door, and unlocked it.

He then opened the door to find Queen Moon on the other side. He didn't open the door all the way because he wanted to make sure she didn't see Anguirus in the room.

"Uh, hi Queen Moon! What brings you here?" Marco said nervously.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you haven't been around as much since you started training with this Rodney fellow. I'm just checking up on you because Star is worrying herself over nothing." Said the Queen. "How is your training going by the way?"

"Oh, uh, it's actually going fantastic. Rodney says that I'm an incredibly fast learner." Said Marco.

"Well that's good to here." Moon said with a smile.

She then caught something shiny in his room, and peered in to get a good look at it.

"What's that?" She asked.

Marco tensed up and nearly broke out in a nervous sweat.

"W-what's what?" Marco denied.

"That metal thing in your room." She said.

Marco looked back, and saw what she was talking about. Which almost calmed him down.

"OH! That! That's a gift from Rodney." Marco lied.

What they were referring to was actually Anguirus. Except he appeared to be made out of metal. He stood still in a sitting position with his spiked club tail curled in front of him.

He looked just like a statue.

Fortunately for Marco, his room at the castle is large enough for the hulking beast.

"May I have a look at it?" Asked the Queen.

"Uuuuuuuuuh, sure." Said Marco, who reluctantly let her into the room.

Moon got a good look at the statue. Anguirus never budged.

"Hmmm. Interesting. It seems to match the likeness of one of the titans I read about as a child." Said Moon.

"Titans? What's a titan?" Marco lied. He can't act like he knows something, so he had to play dumb to avoid suspicion.

Moon turned her attention away from the supposed statue, and focused her attention on her daughter's squire.

"Titans are a race of giant monsters that once roamed mewni long ago. They were a huge threat to mewman settlers. Very, very few people know about the titans. Especially since we have very little information about them. The only ones that remember the titans the most are the monsters. It's one of the only pieces of history they kept intact." Moon explained.

"Wow. That's interesting." Said Marco.

"But just where did your mentor get this statue anyway?" Asked the Queen.

"Uh, I don't know. I didn't ask. He dropped it off here in my room because I didn't have anywhere else to put it." Marco lied.

"Very well then. Take care Marco. Hopefully I'll get the chance to meet this mentor of yours." Said Queen Moon, as she walked out of the room.

Marco made sure she was out of sight and earshot before closing the door, and locking it.

He breathed a huge sigh of relief, while Rodan appeared on the wall again, and turned his attention to the metallic titan as he also sighed in relief.

"How did you do that? That's awesome, dude!" Asked an impressed Marco.

Anguirus chuckled before he answered, **"Same way Rodan got his bag of tricks. I was taught how to use magic by my mentor, King Caesar."**

**"I almost forgot that you could do that." **Chuckled Rodan. **"Speaking of which, whatever happened to that guy anyway?"** He asked.

**"Sadly, I don't know. Hopefully he's still around."** Said Anguirus.

"Who's King Caesar?" Asked Marco.

**"Ohohohohohohahahahahaha! Marco my boy. King Caesar is a noble valiant warrior for good. A benevolent guardian deity." **Said Anguirus, who went on to explain what a noble titan Caesar is.

... 

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't any longer, but it was the best I had to go by at the moment. **

**Before I forget, I have a challenge for you guys. **

**A Halloween challenge. **

**But first, I would like to give a shoutout to catspats31 for informing me in a review that I couldn't post the challenge as a story (which I originally did, but didn't know not to disturb the story section with non-story content) because it's non-story content, which is my bad and I apologize. Thanks for informing me, I was unaware of that.**

**Anyways, the challenge is this: **

**Write about different characters from different cartoon shows, BUT with a ghoulish scary twist. **

**For example: **

Ghidorah Yellow Diamond.

Demon Dipper.

Siren Jackie Lynn Thomas.

Mummy Marco Diaz.

Werewolf Finn.

Venom Randy Cunningham.

Ghoul Wendy.

Vampire Anne Boonchuy.

**And so on. **

**Now as for rules: I don't care what characters you use or who you ship them with if it involves shipping, but STRICTLY NO INCEST! I can't stress that enough. **

**You can include blood and gore if you want to, it doesn't matter. **

**It doesn't matter if the ghoulish twist makes them evil or not. If you want, you can have a role twist where the good guy is bad guy, and the bad guy is actually the good guy. **

**For example: Toffee is the good guy, and the butterfly family is secretly a group of vampiric butterfly monsters. There, see? Role twist and ghoulish twist. **

**You don't have to include a role twist if you don't want to. Just be sure to include a monstrous twist. **

**If you want to use some of my examples for your own stories, you have my permission. **

**Get creative and go nuts with these ghoulishly monster stories. **

**Mwahahahahahahahahahahaaa! **

**(Sorry if the evil laugh made you guys cringe to the back of your heads.) **

**If anyone has any questions about the challenge, I'll answer them in the next chapter.**

**. **

**. **

**.**

**Anyways, Jakemations, I'll try to come up with more questions to ask as soon as I can when I think of anymore. **

**Review if you're liking it so far.**


	14. Chapter 12 Death Crawls part 1

**Hey guys! The reptile is back with another chapter for you! **

**In the previous chapter, it's been established that I'll be including King Caesar. Which means that I'll be including other oldies as well. **

**Yeah! Some of the oldies are making a comeback! **

**Speaking of comebacks. I'm bringing back the action! You heard right! This chapter includes titan vs titan action! About time I included this. **

**Now let's get to the responses! **

**OmegaDelta: Thank you. He'll meet him eventually. **

**ChimaTigon: I had that planned from earlier in the story. **

**Gamelover41592: Thank you, and yeah it is. **

**T-wrecks13: Trust me. THIS is the chapter where Rodan makes his presence well known to the public. Also, yes. I've made plans for a certain golden devil to make an appearance. But he won't show up until later in the story, which would be sometime during season 4 of Svtfoe. I just need to get through season 3 first, because that's when the story is currently taking place. **

**vinicio5: Jackie won't be making an appearance until Marco visits earth. Which will happen sometime in the story. Just not sure when. **

**Omnisaurus: Oh, trust me. Anguirus will definitely be getting some wins in this story. We all know that the king's right hand man needs it.**

**And finally, some questions for Jakemations: **

**1\. Will this project be animated? If so, will it be on YouTube?**

**2\. When Kelly gets killed by Venom in your project, will you include Starco sometime later in your project? Because I know your colleagues want Starco. **

**3\. What do you plan to have Queen Ghidorah look like? Color palette and physical appearance. Also I should mention that monsterverse Ghidorah's heads have their own personalities, meaning they each head is its own separate entity. Also do you plan on giving each head its own name? Because the director of Godzilla: King of the Monsters confirmed on giving each head its own name: **

**Ghidorah's middle head (the alpha head): Itchi. **

**Ghidorah's left head: San (or as the internet nicknamed, Kevin.) **

**Ghidorah's right head: Ni. **

**I'll let you know in the next chapter if I have anymore questions. **

**Also, just in case if anyone is wondering what version of Anguirus I'm using in the story. I'm using Final Wars Anguirus, because he's bigger, tougher, can roll into a spike covered ball, and the only one in the franchise with a club tail. Other than his GMK concept. I'm also going to give him the sonic roar from the Godzilla video games, like Godzilla: Save the Earth. Some time in the future, I'm also going to give Rodan a certain ability from his heisei series counterpart. **

**I'm also going to use the final wars King Caesar in this fanfic because he looks cooler in comparison to his showa counterpart. But he's still going to have the reflective attack he does with his eyes.**

**In conclusion, I would like to point out that both earth and mewni have there own titans. They'll sometimes have the same titan each, but sometimes not. For example: There's still a living Rodan on earth (because of the movie), and mewni has their own Rodan (until he died and became bonded to Marco.) Earth has Godzilla, Mothra, King Ghidorah, and King Kong, but mewni does not. **

**How both mewni and earth have titans will be explained in the story sometime in the future. But keep in mind, the titans all originated FROM EARTH. That's the only clue you're getting for now. **

**Let's get this show on the road! **

**I don't own anything. **

... 

Anguirus and Rodan had just finished telling Marco about King Caesar. During the monster war, he was a valiant guardian to the innocent. Both monster, and mewman. But only attacked when deemed necessary.

But during that time, trouble was brewing not far from the pigeon kingdom.

... 

Deep within an underground cave somewhere in the forest of probable itchiness, a creature began to reawaken.

It pounded against the ground, causing a small tremor with each hit. From the surface, it appeared that the ground was cracking open like an egg.

But whatever lied beneath, was no baby bird.

Whatever it was underneath, it roared in frustration, and continued to bash at its confines.

That is until the ground blew up from beneath after one powerful punch. Dirt, rocks, and debris flew into the air in a huge dust cloud.

Slowly, but surely, the beast within the ground began to rise from the crater. Dirt and rocks falling from its hulking form.

The reptilian beast took in its surroundings, withdrew its head back, and roared to the heavens above.

... 

Back at the castle.

**"And that's why there's blood on my teeth."** Anguirus explained.

"Yeesh! Violent much?" Said Marco.

**"True, but that doesn't give the guy an excuse to threaten an innocent teen just for clothes shopping. Plus, he hit me with his broom!" **Said Anguirus.

**"I honestly don't blame you." **Said Rodan, still in shadow form.

"Seriously?" Marco deadpanned.

**"What? Strike a wolf, and the wolf strikes back."** Said Rodan.

"What?" Asked a confused Marco.

**"Look kid, I don't know if Rodan told you this yet, but us titans may have a higher intelligence that makes us sentient, but we're still animals." **Anguirus explained. **"We're not like the monsters in mewni. We can be civilized yet wild at the same time. But there are some titans that are still completely feral." **

"I'd hate to run into those guys." Said Marco.

**"If there are any titans like that still alive, then you might have to face them one day." **Said Rodan.

... 

_Meanwhile, at the pigeon lookout._

It was quiet and peaceful as per usual at the pigeon lookout tower.

Pigeon guards wandered about, doing whatever it is pigeons do.

Suddenly, one of the pigeons spots something in the distance.

Whatever they are, they're big and moving fast.

They looked reptilian in appearance with a skull face, walked on its arms, no legs, and a long tail.

They were nothing they've seen before...

... and they were heading straight towards the Butterfly kingdom.

He cooed to the other pigeons in pigeon speak, and told them that a possible danger is approaching the Butterfly kingdom.

... 

_Back at the castle... again._

"So then I told the guy 'that's not a possum, that's your mother in law!'" Said Marco.

The two titans laughed wholeheartedly at Marco's joke.

Anguirus wiped a tear from his eye, **"heheh, possum. Heheh, it's funny because they're ugly." **

Then he caught a whiff of something in the air. His eyes widened and he began sniffing the air like a bloodhound.

**"Hey guys? Am I the only one that smells dirt, rotten meat, and I don't know... death?"** He asked.

**"Wait, what?" **Asked Rodan.

Marco sniffed the air too, and quite shockingly, he could smell it too.

"Oh man! Is _that_ how it smells? Where's it coming from?" Marco asked, holding his nose.

**"I'd say about, *SNIFF SNIFF* a few hundred yards, *SNIFF* and getting closer." **Said Anguirus.

"Wait. I can smell from that far now?!" Asked a surprised Marco.

**"Titan DNA, boy. Titan DNA." **Said Rodan.

**"Got a telescope or something, kid?" **Asked Anguirus.

"Yeah sure, why do you ask?"

... 

A minute earlier, Moon's study.

Queen Moon was in the middle of some paper when her mirror rang.

She got up from her chair to see who it was.

It was a call from the pigeon kingdom.

She answered, and what came up on screen was Rich Pigeon.

"Queen Moon!" Said the talking bird.

"Ah, Rich Pigeon. To what do I owe this call for?" Said the Queen.

"I'm calling you on rather urgent matters, your highness. Our lookout tower has spotted a pack of rather unusual creatures heading towards your kingdom at a rapid pace!" He said in a worried tone.

... 

Marco's room... again!

Anguirus is currently peering through Marco's telescope to try and get a look at whatever it was that was leaving that stench.

"Just what exactly are we looking for that's causing that dead smell?" Asked Marco.

**"Well, it smells familiar. But I can't quite place my claw on it. It's been too long for me to tell exactly. But whatever it is, it's heading this way, and I would like to see what we're dealing with." **Explained the spike covered titan, while still looking through the telescope.

It was then that Anguirus caught movement coming in from over the horizon. **"We got movement!" **Said Anguirus.

He got a better look at what was coming from the distance.

**"And it's... oh sweet mother of Gojira." **Anguirus muttered with dread.

What he's looking at is a pack of reptilian monsters that look like they're made to live underground... because they are.

The creatures didn't have any legs, but they had a pair of long arms with a spike on each elbow, a long tail, reptilian snouts with faces that resembled skulls with no eyes, but if you looked closely you can see a pair of small eyes behind their skull-like faces that lacked any skin. Their skin is a translucent greenish black, and you can see their bones on some parts of their bodies.

**"Well? Out with it, man! What is it?" **Demanded Rodan.

Anguirus reeled back from the telescope with a shocked look on his face.

**"We got skull crawlers." **He said.

Rodan's eyes widened with shock. **"WHAT?! SKULL CRAWLERS?! OH SHIT, THESE PEOPLE ARE FUCKED!"** He shouted.

"Whowhoawhoawhoa WHOA! What are you guys talking about?! What's a skull crawler?!" Asked Marco.

**"A skull crawler would be a perfect example of a feral titan. These guys live underground, and have an insatiable appetite. Their hyper metabolism is so high that they're in a constant state of starvation. They're fast, agile, stealthy, and incredibly ravenous. They'll eat anything that moves!" **Explained Anguirus. **"And these skull crawlers are big ones!" **

Marco could only stand there in silent shock.

"... Yeah these people are fucked unless we do something."

**"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!" **Shouted Anguirus.

**"Not so loud, loud mouth! Do you _want_ people to hear us?!" **Said Rodan.

**"I'm sorry, but these crawlies are getting closer by the second!" **Anguirus stated.

He then looked through the telescope to see that the skull crawler pack is indeed getting closer. But, something seemed off. **"Wait, they're going _around _the village?" **Said Anguirus.

Marco was confused, and so was Rodan.

**"Wait, did you say _around_ the village? That doesn't make any sense. Every kingdom is basically an all you can eat buffet to a skull crawler. Where are they going?" **Asked Rodan.

Anguirus looked back into the telescope to see where the pack of crawlers are heading towards. He sees what they're heading to, and sees what looks like a village but a bit more poor and beat up.

**"They're heading towards what looks like a beat up village." **Said Anguirus.

"Let me see." Said Marco, peering through the telescope to see what village he's talking about. What he saw was a familiar village.

"They're heading towards monster town!" Exclaimed Marco, his eyes wide with shock and fear.

**"Monster town?! Oh crap, we gotta move! That place is completely unguarded!" **Said Rodan.

**"What kind of village doesn't have a means of defending themselves?!" **Asked Anguirus.

**"The place is populated by monsters, and most mewmans are assholes, now let's move!"** Said Rodan.

"Ok, I have an idea! No one can know that I'm bonded to Rodan, so we'll transform and go through a portal on the other side of monster town, and intercept the skull crawlers." Explained Marco.

**"Sounds like a plan. But we have to be in full titan form in order to fight these things." **Said Rodan. **"And I can't fly too low to the ground, because I could destroy the village before the crawlers get to."**

Anguirus pondered on this for a second. Thinking of what two cents to add here.

Then he got it!

**"Ok, how about this. Marco, you'll create a portal for me in front of the crawlers before they reach the village, and I'll distract them. Then, you create a portal for yourselves on the other side of the village, fly up high into the sky, go full titan once you're high enough, dive bomb the crawlers, and we'll improvise from then onward. How's that sound?"** Anguirus explained.

"That can honestly work!" Said Marco, liking where this is going.

**"Now THAT'S a solid plan!"** Agreed the volcanic pterosaur. **"Let's do it!" **

Marco nodded in agreement, and opened a portal.

... 

Meanwhile, in monster town.

The monster citizens were going about their day in peace in their own village. Well, as peaceful as it can get, considering that the mewmans hatred for monsters was still strong... even to this day, unfortunately.

One of the monsters, known as Buff frog, is currently shopping for his young ones with what little the village had.

From what Moon said to Marco about how monsters were able to keep their knowledge about titans intact holds true, because Buff frog is one of the monsters that knew that titans existed. The titans are one of the only pieces from their history that they were able to keep intact.

Even though the monsters haven't seen any in three hundred years, they do keep a book about them that's kept hidden strictly from mewmans.

Buff frog continued on with his daily routines to support his family. Yeah, he's got a job as the head monster expert at the castle, but people are still afraid of him.

Poor guy.

Buff frog stopped in his tracks when he heard what sounded like stomping in the distance.

Some of the other monsters heard it too, and he and some of the monsters decided to investigate where it was coming from.

They reached the edge of the village, and couldn't believe what they saw.

Coming in closer from the distance was a pack of terrifying skull faced reptiles that they've only read about in their sacred book on titans.

Their eyes were wide with horror as the beasts approached closer and closer.

Then Buff frog uttered the very name of the creatures inscribed in the book.

"Skull crawlers!" Buff frog said in alarm, "SKULL CRAWLERS! Quickly, evacuate the village!"

Unfortunately, the crawlers could already see and smell Buff frog as well as the other monsters at the edge of village.

The leading skull crawler screeched, and led the pack in a charge.

The monsters screamed and scrambled to warn everyone else to evacuate.

Also to, I don't know, AVOID BEING EATEN!!!

But then, a large portal opened, halting the skull crawlers charge. Even the monsters stopped to turn around to see the large portal that appeared.

Then, in a spectacular display, a spike covered ball was launched out of the portal, and then unfolded to reveal that its actually a creature of some kind.

Not just any creature... a titan.

The portal closed, and Anguirus growled aggressively at the pack of crawlers, his club tail swaying side to side in anticipation.

Buff frog and the monsters were shocked to see what came to aid.

"Titanus Anguirus." Said Buff frog, uttering the name with shock and awe.

Some of the monsters began to mutter amongst themselves.

A titan?

Here?

How?

Anguirus stomped his front limbs in a challenging display of dominance.

**"Hungry, crawlies? Well allow me to serve you the main course, you death crawling bastards!" **Said Anguirus, who then roared at his opponents, daring them to a fight.

The leading skull crawler stomped the ground, lashed its tail, and roared at the titan. Fully accepting the challenge.

Anguirus smirked at the display, **"So you chose to dig your own graves, eh? Heheheh... so be it. BRING IT, CRAWLIES!!!"** Anguirus and the skull crawlers charged at each other with the intent to kill. The monster citizens could only stare in awe of the battle about to take place, and it was just getting started...

... 

**I tried to get this out earlier, but blowing the leaves got in the way of it. Originally this was going to be a full chapter, but I decided to make a two parter because I really wanted to get this part of the out. Hopefully you enjoyed it. **

**Part 2 will be coming up as soon as it can, so be patient until then. Because the fire demon makes his official public appearance in the next one!**

**And as usual, review if you're liking it so far.**


	15. Chapter 13 Death Crawls part 2

**I'm back with another chapter!!! **

**It's monster fighting time!!! **

**But first... RESPONSES!!! **

**OmegaDelta: Yeah, problems will definitely arise from this skull crawler ordeal, and thank you!**

**LadyKDQ: Glad that you love it! Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, unfortunately Godzilla won't make an appearance in this chapter. What I'm trying to do is build up to Godzilla's arrival. But, spoiler warning, I think I'll have him show up during Eclipsa's coronation, and show the commission members that he means BUSINESS. Still working on the details however.**

**ChimaTigon: OH! _Those_ oldies! Honestly that's a good idea. I'll include some of them, but not all of them. Rhedosaurus is definitely on the list.**

**Gamelover41592: I didn't mention Kong because I didn't think about it at the time. Although dealing with Skull crawlers is his responsibility, he's not on mewni, and neither is his species. But you did convince me to bring him up in this chapter, despite the fact that he won't make an appearance in this chapter. Plus, it will include a small glimpse of what Rodan was doing during his time being alive.**

**Omnisaurus: Unfortunately, Ramarak is NOT one of the crawlers, because Kong already killed Ramarak in his film. These crawlers just resemble Ramarak because they're big ones. But this chapter will include as to how mewni has skull crawlers despite the fact that they're native to skull island.**

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: I gotta be honest with you here. I have no idea how to respond to this. I can't really tell if your serious or joking around. But either way, if you hate skull crawlers so much, prepare yourself for a bloodbath that's about to ensue. You might enjoy it. **

**Ok, NOW LET'S KILL SOME SKULL CRAWLERS!!! **

***Loads shotgun* THIS IS FOR KONG'S PARENTS, YOU BASTARDS!!! **

**I don't own anything. **

... 

On the opposite side of the village, right before Anguirus launched himself out of the portal to face the skull crawlers. Another portal opened, but smaller, and out stepped Marco.

Then, after closing the portal, he transformed into his proto-titan form, and took to the air with a powerful flap of his wings.

**'Alright, boy. Remember the plan. Once high enough, I'll take over, and go full titan so we can deal with these skull faced lizards. You got it?'** Said Rodan, as they rose higher into the sky, smoke and embers trailing off of the edge of their wings.

Marco nodded his head in confirmation, "Rodger that."

They rose higher and higher above the village. Marco looked down to see a full grown Anguirus bellowing at the crawlers before charging them.

**'Almost there, Marco! Just a little higher!' **Said Rodan.

They reached high above the clouds. High enough so that no one could see them.

**'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand... here we go. IT'S GO TIME!'** Said Rodan, who then took control, and began the transformation into full titan form.

... 

We cut back to when Anguirus charged the crawlers, the crawlers doing the same.

Using nose horn, he launched the first couple of skull crawlers into the air like a bull. He then swung his spiked club tail at the beasts, bashing and sending other crawlers that got in the way.

Next he brought his jaws down onto one of them, and crushed their body as blood spewed from the crawler.

Anguirus tossed the dead crawler out of his mouth, and swatted a couple of them with his right hand.

He reared up on his hind legs, and brought his fists down to the ground, causing a tremor to resonate throughout the ground. Smashing a couple of skull crawlers into a bloody pulp.

Although not very big in comparison to titans, skull crawlers make up for this with strength in numbers, and they began to swarm Anguirus.

He thrashed about like a bull at a rodeo. He was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed by the number of skull crawlers.

But he never gave in.

He was a titan!

He's bigger, stronger, and all the more powerful.

Anguirus took in a huge deep breath, reared his head back, and he let loose an incredibly loud and powerful roar.

The roar had so much wind into it that it launched back a great number of skull crawlers. Others tried to grip the ground with all their might, but Anguirus's roar attack was too powerful for them.

Anguirus then reared up on his hind legs again, and his skin began to turn into shiny metal. Almost chrome-like.

**"Time to taste some _real _steel!" **Said Anguirus, and punded his chest with a resounding ***CLANG* *CLANG***.

He got back on all fours, and charged again. But this time, he curled up into a spike covered ball, and proceeded to run them over.

Some of the skull crawlers were able to move out of the way, but others weren't as lucky, and they became roadkill to the spikey ball of death.

Anguirus unrolled himself and leaped into the air. He did a front flip, and slammed his clubbed tail onto some unfortunate crawlers. The tail slam caused the ground to quake from the power behind the attack.

Anguirus looked around to see that he's surrounded by the skull crawlers vast numbers.

But the steel covered titan was still undeterred.

**"Is that the best you can do?! BRING IT ON!"** He challenged.

But just before the crawlers could advance, a loud sound filled the air.

It sounded like a fiery explosion.

Everyone present looked up towards the sky to see what made the sound. Anguirus, the monsters, even the skull crawlers looked up in curiosity.

They saw what looked like a fiery explosion go off above the clouds.

Then, something began to drop down from above.

Rocketing down from the sky at super sonic speeds, smoke and embers trailing behind him, was none other than the infamous fire demon himself, TITANUS RODAN!

_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWRK!!! _

He spread his wings with his talons outstretched, and dive bombed the skull crawlers.

He crushed a skull crawler he had in his talons before he discarded the bleeding corpse, and took to the air again.

Rodan circled around, and dropped from the sky.

The ground shook as he touched down. His orange eyes making his glare all the more terrifying as the grass beneath him caught fire.

Buff frog and the monster citizens stared slack jawed in shock and awe at the titan before them. It was a titan they thought died three hundred years ago.

"Titanus Rodan. The fire demon." Said Buff frog.

Rodan smirked evilly at the skull crawlers, **"Miss me, crawlies? Because I never missed you."**

He then created a fire ball in his claws, and threw it at an unsuspecting skull crawler. Causing it to burst into flames.

The fiery titan chuckled, **"Told you so!"**

He then launched a torrent of flames from his hands at the skull crawlers. Thankfully, Anguirus is unaffected by the fire because of his metallic form.

**"Woo! Toasty!"** Said Anguirus.

Rodan ceased his flame thrower attack, and encased his fists in fire, **"Oh yeah, now we're cooking!" **

'Fire fists of fury!' Marco said excitedly.

**'Hell yeah!'** Said Rodan, returning the same enthusiasm.

Rodan leaped towards the pack of skull crawlers, and began to pummel as many of the constantly starving ravenous lizards.

Anguirus joined back into the frenzy and began to lay down his own blows onto the hungry beasts.

**"Yeah! Fire and steel! FIRE AND STEEL! COME AND GET SOME, YOU SONS OF BITCHES!!!"** Shouted Anguirus, laughing with maniacal glee.

'Is it me, or is your friend crazy?' Asked Marco.

**'A little, but not as much as you think.'** Said Rodan.

Rodan then activated his plasma claw ability, and began slice through the remaining skull crawlers. His super heated fire claws cauterizing the blood and fatal wounds with each cut he made.

Fire and steel clashed with flesh and bone as the two stood back to back. The battle was bloody and full of monster gore, but the two titans stood victorious.

They huffed in exhaustion. The battle field littered with the corpses of skull crawlers, and blood soaked grass.

They roared to the sky above them as a sign of victory.

The two of them looked back at each other, both knowing how tired they were.

They then smiled at each other and chuckled, **"Dude. We. Kicked. Ass."** Said Anguirus, as he and Rodan gave each other a fist bump.

**"Yeah, we did. Man it feels good to be back!"** Said Rodan.

Rodan then spotted something shiny on the back of a dead skull crawler's head.

'What's that?' Asked Marco.

**'I don't know.'** Said Rodan, who then plucked what looked like a piece of metal of some kind. 'Better look into it later.'

He and Anguirus then heard what sounded like cheering coming from the edge of monster town.

They looked back at the village, and saw that the monster citizens were in fact cheering for them.

"Long live the titans!" Buff frog shouted with joy.

The monster citizens then began chanting "Long live the titans! Long live the titans! Long live the titans!"

**"Would you look at that. The monsters really do remember us!"** Said Anguirus, nudging Rodan.

**"Yeah. I can't believe it either."** Rodan Said with disbelief.

**"We should probably leave before any guards show up."** Said Anguirus.

**"Yeah, it's been a pretty hectic day. I mean, first training, then getting hunted by a girl going through mewberty, then you showed up, and now skull crawlers. Buddy, I'm beat!"** Said Rodan.

He and Anguirus then left the town before any butterfly royal guards showed up. Once far enough, they shifted back into proto titan forms in a puff of smoke. Rodan then cut open a portal leading back into Marco's room.

... 

_Marco's room at butterfly castle._

"Oh MAN! I thought this day would never end!" Said an exhausted Marco, laying on his bed.

**"You're telling me. It's already sunset, and I'm just as exhausted. It's like one thing after the other today."** Said Rodan, back in shadow form.

**"Preach."** Said Anguirus.

"Any idea of what that thing was that you found on the crawler, Rodan?" Asked Marco.

**"Not sure. We'll just leave it in the closet for now, until tomorrow so we can look into it."** Said Rodan.

**"I just can't wrap my head around their strange behavior."** Said Anguirus.

"What strange behavior?" Asked Marco.

**"The skull crawlers completely avoided the mewman village, which is a much more closer meal ticket with a greater food supply to them. But instead, they went for monster town, which would have a much smaller food supply in comparison, and it was farther away."** Explained Rodan.

"Well when you put it like that, that does sound strange." Said Marco.

**"Yeah it is. I thought we killed those invasive skull faced demons all those years ago?" **Said Anguirus.

**"We did. Maybe we missed some that were hidden underground somewhere. I don't know, I don't have anything to go by right now?" **Said Rodan.

"What do you mean invasive?"

**"Skull crawlers aren't even native to mewni. They're actually native to an island where they're the arch enemy of a titan species called titanus Kong." **Said Rodan.

"How do you know that?" Asked Marco.

**"During my time alive, I was able to create portals to travel back and forth from mewni to earth if I chose to do so. Hundreds of years ago, I traveled to an island that was inhabited by this Kong species." **Explained Rodan.

**"Oh man, I haven't been there in YEARS." **Said Anguirus.

"How do you know about earth, Anguirus?" Marco asked.

**"Dude, all titans originated from earth. You see, millions of years ago, a massive devastation took place on earth. We're not exactly sure what happened, but many many years later, we found out that some of us were sent here on mewni, but other titans remained on earth." **Explained Rodan. **"Like Gojira." **

**"WHAT?!?! Big G is ALIVE?! Holy shit, dude!" **Anguirus shouted in shock.

"Wait, what?"

**"Seriously? I read through your memories, remember? Remember the San Francisco incident?" **Said Rodan.

Then it all clicked in Marco's head.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Gojira and Godzilla are the same guy? And he and those Muto things are titans?!" Exclaimed Marco.

**"Well yeah. I can't believe you didn't figure that out. I mean, hello? Giant prehistoric monsters." **Said Rodan.

"Oh god. This is too much information to process. I think I'll turn in early after dinner." Said Marco, holding his head with his left hand.

**"Before you go. Is it ok if I crash here? I don't exactly have anywhere to go at the moment." **Asked Anguirus.

"I don't mind. But make sure you don't get caught if anyone comes in here." Said Marco.

**"I'm not that worried. I can just pretend to be a metal statue again." **Said the spike covered titan.

"Alright then. Want me to bring you anything to eat?" Marco asked.

**"Nah, I'm good. I already filled up on skull crawler." **

Marco gave him a weird look.

**"What? Fighting makes me hungry."** Said Anguirus.

... 

**Ok, part 2 is finished! This was honestly the easiest chapter that I had ever written for this story. Took me the whole day to write it actually. **

**Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed the fight with the skull crawlers. **

**Here's a little teaser for the next chapter: **

_"Extra extra, read all about it! Fire demon returns from beyond the grave!" _

_"The Skull crawlers, and titans like us, are just the beginning of what's to come in the near future."_

**As usual, review if you're liking it so far. **

**... **

**Coming soon... Stump Day.**


	16. Chapter 14

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! The Reptile is feeling nostalgic with Halloween just around the corner. **

**The time of year for monsters galore! **

**But not zombies, I'm NOT a fan of zombies! **

***shivers* **

**But I am a fan of other monsters, like GODZILLA! **

**As well as other monsters. But it depends on what the film is. **

**Anyways, response time! **

**Gamelover41592: Thank you, glad you like it. King of the monsters has happened, it's just that Marco wasn't around when shit hit the fan the moment Ghidorah was released. It will be brought up when Marco visits earth. Man he will be in for a shock. **

**ChimaTigon: Gorgo and Ogra, definitely. Rhedosaurus, maybe. Otachi, good idea, but as for where her loyalties lie... not a clue. I'm not so sure about including SCP-682. **

**Abraham H: Glad you like it. **

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: Anguirus might be a little crazy, but he's not insane. He just hasn't had a chance to stretch his legs and get some action in three hundred years. I'll probably explain it in this chapter. Also, glad that you like seeing the crawlers get pummeled by something bigger than them. As a wise man once said, 'Jolly good show indeed!' **

**T-wrecks13: Back on skull island on earth, unfortunately. His entrance was inspired by his volcanoe entrance in king of the monsters. Oh yeah, people are definitely going to be shocked. They can do a full change. Anguirus was a full titan when he was trapped in the mountain. Marco hasn't learned to do a full change yet, only his proto form. Only Rodan is able to fully transform for him until he's ready. So don't worry, you didn't miss anything yet. As for how everyone will react to the titans return, let's just say that the mewmans will panic, but the monsters will celebrate. Because word will spread faster than a wildfire. And yeah I do have ideas for crossovers with Svtfoe and Godzilla. They're not exactly like this story with the whole 'soul bonding thing,' but one of them involves heisei era Godzilla. Also I don't know what dxd is, so I won't be able to pick it up unfortunately, and I feel you when you say that the fanfic you were getting hyped for gets canceled. Happened to me a couple of times. Also, there's one crossover idea that I have with adventure and Godzilla that involves Finn and King Ghidorah. But both are just ideas at the moment. I'm working on getting this fanfic done before I start any new ones, so this one is my main priority for the time being. Also, now that you mention it, their powers really do remind me of those characters from fairytale. I haven't watched it, but I've seen pictures. Oh! And good news! I have a trailer made for my Ghost Rider crossover fanfic idea! So hopefully you enjoy it. **

**Jakemations: Glad to here back from you, and glad that you were able to answer my questions. But the second answer is kinda confusing me a little. I understand that you don't want to give too much away for your project, but when you say Star and Marco will be doing the big C, do you mean the cleave? Also, what gap exactly? Because this story goes from season three to the end of season four. I'm planning on having Kelco carry out to the cleave episode, aka the series finale, but it will be drastically changed due to a certain Queen and a certain solarian making a deal with a certain golden devil, and I would like to here your input from you and your colleagues so I don't mix things up. I'll let you know when I have more questions, and feel free to ask questions yourself. Also that new surprise sounds so suspenseful!**

**Now let's get this monster show on the road! **

**I don't own anything. **

... 

After an extraordinarily long and hectic day with training, mewberty, Anguirus, skull crawlers, Marco finally had time to rest.

But first, he has to go through dinner before he could finally rest in his bed.

... 

_Butterfly dinner table._

Marco, King River, and Queen Moon sat at the large dinner table enjoying their dinner as they recollected today's events.

"Did you guys hear about the incident that took place on the edge of monster town?!" Star practically shouted as she ran into the dining room, followed by Buff frog.

"What incident?" Asked River, who was eating a goat-pig leg.

"There were these weird giant lizard monsters with skull faces that were going to attack monster town, and then these even bigger monsters showed up and killed them!" Star explained.

This caught Moon's interest. Rich Pigeon did say something about a possible threat heading towards the kingdom earlier.

"Did you say _giant_ monsters?" Moon asked.

Buff frog spoke up, "Those giant monsters are titans! Ancient super monsters long thought to have vanished since the end of the monster massacre. Some sought death and destruction, but others protected us monsters! You have no idea what this means for my people!" Buff frog explained, feeling absolutely giddy at the last part.

Moon's eyes were wider than the very dinner plates in front of her, and River did a spit take.

Titans?

How?

Weren't they locked up?

"Titans?! How many?!" Asked River.

"Well, other than the skull crawlers, there was two of them." Said Buff frog.

"Two? What titans are they specifically?" Moon asked.

"One of them was titanus Anguirus."

"Anguirus? The living boulder?" River questioned.

Buff nodded in confirmation.

"And the other titan?" Moon asked, taking a sip from her goblet.

"Titanus Rodan, the fire demon." Buff frog said, straight to the point.

Moon and River's eyes shot open, and they both did spit takes.

"F-F-F-F-FIRE DEMON?!" Shouted River.

"B-but that's impossible! Queen Solaria killed that beast during the monster war!" Moon said in shock.

"Then explain the giant flying monster that looks exactly like him." Buff frog said with his hands on his hips.

**'I like this guy.'** Said Rodan.

"Uuuuuuuuh... am I missing something here? What's so bad about this Rodan guy?" Star asked.

"What's so bad about him?! Star, that titan caused thousands of deaths throughout all of the kingdoms except the Lucitors and sea people! Besides those two, every kingdom was set ablaze because of him!" Moon explained.

**'They deserved it!' **Said Rodan.

Marco had decided to keep quiet throughout the whole thing. He didn't want to look suspicious or escalate the situation, but remaining silent was just as suspicious.

"The fire demon attacked the kingdoms because the mewmans did something to anger him so severely." Buff frog stated.

"How do you know that?" Asked Marco, who decided to speak up.

"Monsters have kept information on titans in a sacred book that's kept secret from mewman's. For it's for monster eyes only. But as for what mewmans did to greatly upset the king of the skies, I don't know. We can only assume that it must have been something truly horrible in order to provoke such a reaction from." Said Buff frog.

**'You don't know the half of it.' **Said Rodan.

... 

Marco's bedroom...

Later that night, Marco finally, FINALLY, got to rest after a rather ridiculously long day.

Anguirus was curled up on the floor at the foot of Marco's bed. He volunteered to sleep in the closet to avoid being seen, but Marco didn't think it felt right... plus there wasn't any room in there anyways.

Marco was snoring soundly. His body still and relaxed.

But in his mind he's having a little discussion with his ghostly mentor.

Marco's mindscape...

Marco walked through the empty space of their shared mindscape, searching for the fiery flying reptile.

Marco stopped his tracks when Rodan surprised him by dropping down in front of him, and caused the ground to shake.

**"S'up little man." **Said Rodan. **"What's on your mind?" **

"Uh, yeah. I got a couple of things on mind." Said Marco, scratching the back of his head.

**"Alright, shoot."**

"Ok, the first thing is about Kelly's love bite. After that whole 'removing the blood moon curse' from my soul, I was wondering if it had any affect on my soul." Said Marco.

**"Hmmm. Let's see if it did."** With a snap of his claws, Marco's heart appeared in a puff of smoke and fire.

One of the differences from last time is that his heart had a red fiery aura from Rodan being bonded to him. The blood moon's soul bonding curse was definitely gone, due to a lack of bright red strings wrapped around his heart. The only other noticeable difference was that Marco's heart has a matching bite mark like the one on his neck.

**"Yeah, your definitely marked, boy. Big time."** Said Rodan.

"Will that have any affect on me in the long run." Asked Marco.

**"I don't think so. From what I can tell, it's just a marker. Kelly's mother, Thorn, did say it's a way of marking their mates." **With a snap of his claws, the heart disappeared. **"Ok, what else is on your mind?" **

"Other than that we still need to look into what the heck that big metal thing that you found on the back of the skull crawlers head is, I'd say we should talk about the potential of running into other titans like Anguirus." Said Marco.

**"Oh yeah, there were titans like Anguirus. Valuable allies to Gojira. I'm not sure who's still alive or not, but they fought alongside Anguirus and I during the war with mewmans. But not all titans are friendly. The skull crawlers are definitely proof of that." **Rodan explained.

"Ok. But don't you think it's a little weird how the crawlers woke up _after_ Anguirus showed up? I mean, I get that you guys are friends, but it just seems a little off putting." Said Marco.

**"Are you saying he has something to do with it?"** Rodan questioned, narrowing his eyes.

Marco raised his hands in defense, "Nonononononono! I'm not accusing him of anything! I mean, when you put it together, how could he have known about the skull crawlers if he's been imprisoned inside of a mountain for three hundreds? It doesn't make any sense."

**"Hmmm. Ok, then what ARE you saying?"** Rodan asked.

"What I'm saying is that why would the skull crawlers deliberately avoid a town that's basically an all you can eat buffet and go for the smaller portions? You and Anguirus pointed out how odd it is, and we found a metal object on the back of the head of a dead crawler. That metal object could be connected to crawlers odd behavior." Said Marco.

Rodan's eyes widened, and he had a thinking expression on his face.

**"That does make sense."** Said Rodan. **"We'll have to look into this sometime tomorrow for answers."**

"Sounds like a plan. Now as for the last thing on my mind... what was it that made you snap in the past?" Asked Marco.

Rodan took a deep breath and sighed, **"I REALLY don't want to talk about it. Let's just say that Solaria and her soldiers did something so horrible that it's forever burned into mind. I'll talk about it when I want to, but not now. It's too painful."**

"... I understand. I'm sorry for prying into something sensitive." Said Marco, who can't help but feel sympathetic for his mentor.

**"It's fine. I'll talk about eventually. Just not now. You should get back to dreamland and get some rest. You deserve it after such a long day." **Said Rodan.

"Alright then. Night big guy." Marco said as he walked off.

Once Marco disappeared, Rodan was left alone with his own thoughts.

**"*Sigh* If only they didn't take you away from me. Then perhaps things would've turned out differently... if only you were here..." **he said to himself in a sad tone, thinking about a terribly sad memory.

_"There it is!" _

_"Kill the beast!" _

_***SCREAMS*** _

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"** _

... 

The next day, mewman village...

After the hectic events of yesterday, word managed to reach the mewman village. Unknown to our monstrous trio.

But for now, we see Marco and Star strolling through the market of the town.

"So remind me why we're here again?" Asked Marco.

"I told you, it's to buy stuff for Stump Day!" Star said excitedly.

"Never heard of it." Said Marco.

**'No duh, boy. It's a mewman holiday. I'll explain it to you later.' **Said Rodan.

'Ok. Hopefully Anguirus isn't having any trouble surveying the dead crawlers over at monster town.'

**'He'll be fine. If any mewmans give him any crap, he can just scare them away with a sonic roar. Or blow them away with his sonic roar.' **Said Rodan.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Star asked.

She and Marco walked over to a crowd of mewmans surrounding what can only be described as the mewman equivalent of a classic newspaper boy.

"EXTRA EXTRA, READ ALL ABOUT IT! INFAMOUS FIRE DEMON RETURNS FROM BEYOND THE GRAVE!" He called out.

"Oh boy." Marco said with worry.

... 

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't much. Work got in the way, and let's just say my brain is a bit fried. **

**Anyways, I'll try to come up with something a little better for the next chapter. **

**Review if you're liking it so far.**


	17. Chapter 15

**The Reptile is back at again with another chapter for you! **

**And happy Halloween! WOO! Monsters and candy, baby! **

**Not to mention the feeling of nostalgia!**

**Let's get to the responses! **

**OmegaDelta: Glad that you got an idea of what happened. As for the metal plates, I'm trying to build up the suspense with the metal plates purpose. Because the titans would be unfamiliar with the advanced tech. Let's just say it has something to do with skull crawlers avoiding the mewman village. **

**Gamelover41592: Soon indeed.**

**ChimaTigon: Sure. I tried looking up a specific design, but I wasn't sure which one was from the monsterverse.**

**Kaiju-O Danny: Nice to see a fresh face here. Honestly, I think your story idea sounds pretty cool. Go for it. **

**Karlos1234ify: Another fresh face. And thank you for the compliment. **

**T-wrecks13: Glad to see you enjoying the story so far, and yeah, that little glimpse into what caused Rodan to snap is tied in to the original Rodan movie. I seen it on tv once. As for how many friend or foe monsters, I'm trying to include as many as I can, and as for Mr. embodiment of the oxygen destroyer... I haven't really thought about including him until you brought him up. I think I'll include him, I just need to figure out when, and how. When he does show up, the earth defenders and the rest of Godzilla's allies are going to have their work cut out for them. **

**Lord Demon: That's honestly a pretty good idea. I did have an idea where Marco and others would run into Monarch. But king of the monsters has already happened while Marco was in mewni. But I can probably work with something so he makes an appearance. And no, the one in isla del Mara is not Gigan, it's just another Rodan. Because I said in a previous chapter that both earth and mewni sometimes have the same titan, but sometimes not and just have one.**

**For today's chapter, it includes- PSYCH! You gotta find out for yourself! Ha ha!**

**But I will include a teaser for you guys: **

**"You're really going to make a deal with a devil such as I?"**

"For the glory of mewni, we will."

**"What exactly do _we_ get out of this, vermin?"**

"Another chance to take back what was stolen from you."

**"Very well then, maggot. But we would like to make something clear to you."**

"Which would be what exactly?"

**"WE don't work for _you_. For it is _you_ who will work for US." **

**If you can figure out who's talking to who, you're a genius. **

**Now back to the show! **

**I don't own anything. **

... 

To say that Marco was worried out of his mind would be an understatement.

He got himself a copy of today's newspaper from the paperboy and read the front page.

_Rodan returns! The infamous fire demon returns from beyond the grave! _

On the cover was a picture of Rodan. But the picture wasn't even a modern photo of him. The picture looked more like it came from an old book or something.

_First reported encounters of the beast were reported by royal teens and monster teens sometime after Star's monster mewman unification party, aka 'the monster bash.' _

'Looks like word got around.' Said Marco.

**'Figures.' **Said Rodan.

_Witness accounts from monster town say that two titans, Anguirus and Rodan, have arrived to defend their village from an attack by a pack of ravenous skull crawlers. Said pack of skull crawlers were first sighted by the pigeon lookout tower_

He then saw another article on the paper.

_Man attacked by titan! Titanus Anguirus brakes the arm of local salesman! _

**'Yep. That definitely sounds like something Anguirus would do.'** Said Rodan.

'Why do I get the feeling that this is going to bite us in the ass?' Said Marco.

**'Oh it will eventually. But I don't think it'll be something we can't handle.'**

'I REALLY hope you're right about this.'

"Marco, can you believe this?! First the monster bash, then the market, and then yesterday at the edge of monster town! Where do you think they'll show up next?!" Star said with her usual enthusiasm.

"Uh, who knows?" Marco said nervously, not really sure how to respond.

But thankfully, Star didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Anyways, let's continue with stump day shopping!" Star said, wrapping her arm around Marco's, and dragging him along with her as the first sign of mewni's snow began to fall.

... 

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the Jaggy Mountains..._

Several hours later, in the jaggy mountains, rocks and boulders shook as if there was an earthquake.

But in reality, it wasn't an earthquake.

Down below, at the base of the mountains, something had woke up.

The ground continued to rumble as whatever was underneath continued to rise to the surface.

Suddenly, dirt, rocks, and snow blew up from beneath as the ground opened up.

What crawled out of the was, thankfully, not a skull crawler.

It was another titan.

This one is colored brick red, some form of armor-like plating on its back, large bat-like ears, a single yellow horn protruding from its face, sharp teeth, big dark red eyes, yellow claws, and walked on all fours.

The red titan crawled out of its hole in the ground, and stood up on its hind legs to stretch. Its joints popping as it did so.

**"Whew! Man, I never thought I'd hate underground so much! You spend three hundred years underground, and gives you a crick in the neck! Including your everything. Am I right, V?" **Said the red, apparently subterranean, titan.

Who he's talking to is who came out of the hole next.

Another titan.

This one resembling a lizard.

It had tan brown skin that resembles a dark sand color, bone colored spines running down from the top of its head, down its back, and down to the end of its long tail. It has sharp teeth and claws, black irises, walked on all fours, and had what appeared to be folded up skin flaps on its sides.

**"No need to remind me. I'm so sick of smelling dirt! And your bad breath didn't help." **Said the lizard-like titan as he to crawled out of the hole in the earth.

**"Hey!" **

**"Well it's true."**

Then a third titan crawled out of the ground.

This one looked like combination of a lion and a dog.

It stood up on two legs, its irises in its eyes are red like rubies, three claws on its hands and feet, its skin had both brown leathery skin while the rest of its body from the neck down had had reddish brown leathery armor, and blonde fur on its shoulders, chest, head, ears, backside, and at the end of its tail. It's ears were flopped downwards like a dog's, and on its chest were these golden ornaments (I don't know what they're called) that appeared to be golden swirls. Between its eyes is a golden horn with a jewel inside it, making it look like a third eye. On its head were small golden nobs in a swirl like pattern, and it had a golden spikey brow.

The hairy creature shook the dirt and dust out of its fur, and brushed off its arms.

**"Stay focused you two. Now that our prison has weakened, we need to investigate where we last heard those calls." **Said the lion dog titan.

**"oh, rightrightrightright! Uuuuuuuuuh... where exactly did we last hear them again?" **Asked the red titan.

**"Last I checked, it came from the southwest." **Said the titan nicknamed 'V.'

**"Judging from our surroundings, we're at what the mewmans call the jaggy mountains." **Said the lion dog titan. **"If I'm not mistaken, the last place we heard the calls came from the southwest." **

He sniffed the air to get a scent of anything from that direction.

He recoiled in disgust when he got a whiff of a putrid, yet familiar stench.

He growled aggressively at the vile stench.

**"Skull crawlers." **

The other two titans eyes widened.

**"Crawlers?! Alive?!" **Said the red titan.

**"How's that even possible?" **Said the lizard titan.

**"They were probably in hiding somewhere. Guess we weren't as thorough with our search as we thought." **Said the only bipedal titan of the group. **"But if I'm not mistaken, their odor smells more rotten then usual." **

The red titan spoke up, **"So you're saying-" **

**"That they're dead." **the lizard titan finished.

The lion-like canine nodded, **"Correct. But we should still investigate because that's where the calls were coming from. Now let's move out." **

The titan walked off towards the dead crawlers location, and the other two titans followed.

... 

Back at the castle, Marco's room...

**"Alright buddy, got anything from the crawler carcasses?" **Asked Rodan, in his shadow form on the wall.

**"Not much. Luckily, the monster citizens were able to help out and make sure no mewmans were snooping around. I was able to search the battlefield we made without a hassle, so that's a good sign. Oh, before I forget, here's your scissors back, Marco." **Said Anguirus, who then handed aback Marco his scissors.

"Thanks. So what'cha find?" Marco asked.

**"Remember that metal plate we found on the crawler from yesterday?" **Asked Anguirus.

"Yeah, why? Did you find more?" Marco asked.

**"Yep." **Said the spike covered titan, who then pulled out a sack containing some of the metal plates similar to the one they found yesterday.

**"I was able to salvage a few of them, but they're in pretty bad shape. The rest of them were either banged up or in pieces." **Said Anguirus, pulling out a much more intact plate, aside from the fact that it had wires of some kind covered in dry blood, and many dents made in it. **"These things were stuck to the back of their heads pretty good. These freaky ass wires were under the skin. Someone definitely put these on the crawlers. On one of the crawlers that still had its neck intact had stitches where the wires were at." **

"So you're saying someone _knew_ about these crawlers, surgically placed these things on the nape of their necks, and then unleashed them upon monster town?" Said Marco.

**"Yeah that pretty much sums it up." **Said Anguirus, putting the metal object back in the sack. **"I think it's safe to say that we're onto to something big here." **

**"Agreed. I also think it's safe to say that these objects were controlling the skull crawlers. Hence why they avoided the town, and went for the monsters." **Said Rodan.

"You mean someone is using monsters... to kill monsters?" Asked Marco.

**"Looks that way when you put the pieces together." **Said Anguirus.

"Ok even I know only one person crazy enough to do that, and that's Mina."

**"True, she is crazy. But as much as I want to believe that, we don't have any evidence to go by. For all we know, it could be someone we don't know that's really good with tech." **Said Rodan.

"Speaking of tech. If you guys haven't been around for three hundred years, how do you know what tech is?" Marco asked out of curiosity.

**"I've been through your head, remember?" **Said Rodan. **"Plus, we know that the original head mistress of St. Olga's was a robot."**

**"Ditto. We may not be familiar with advanced tech, but we are familiar with some of the old tech they used to use. But these things," **holds up sack **"are definitely advanced tech." **Puts sack back down, **"We need a tech genius to figure this out. Until then, we stay on our toes. Because who knows who's behind this, or what beast they're using these things on." **Explained Anguirus.

There was a knock on Marco's door, and everyone tensed.

"Hey Maaaaaaaarcooooooooo~" Star said his name in a sing song voice, "Are you ready to help me set up the decorations for Stump Day?" She asked.

Marco started to get nervous, "Uuuuuh, yes! Yeah, um, j-just give me a minute and I'll be right out!"

"Ok, but don't take too long~" Star said in a sing song voice again. Clearly she really loved this holiday.

No one said anything until they were sure that Star was gone, and out of earshot.

"Whew! Close one." Said Marco.

**"Consider ourselves lucky that she didn't hear us." **Said Rodan. **"Now, before you head out there, and assist the princess with decorating, let me explain to you the mewman holiday known as Stump Day."**

... 

**Yeah I'm deciding to have Stump Day happen on the day after the skull crawler incident. I just wanted to get it out of the way before moving on to more episodes. **

**Next chapter you'll get to see Marco and the titans take on the almighty Stump. **

**Review if you're liking it so far.**


	18. Chapter 16 Stump Day part 1

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**I'm running out of things to say for intros. **

**Anyways, the Reptile is back with another chapter for you. This one being the incident with the Stump! **

**Also, apparently I forgot the episode 'Night life' took place after 'Death peck.' So for the sake of the story, just pretend that it happened sometime after 'Lava lake beach.' **

**Also, the episodes 'Is Another Mystery' and 'Marco Jr' will be changed drastically due to the recent return of titans, and Rodan's involvement. **

**But first, time for responses. **

**OmegaDelta: I'm a little confused about what you're talking about. Your sentence is a little bit mixed. Also, what curse are you talking about? **

**ChimaTigon: Thanks! It was a bit of a hassle, but I was able to find it on deviantart. I also came up with an idea on how to introduce it, but it's not a solid idea just yet. **

**Gamelover41592: Thank you! Glad you like it. **

**Jakemations: Glad to here back from you again! I'll respond in order: **

**1\. Holy crap. Wasn't expecting that. Honestly I think that will draw up suspense, and it's a good idea for drama. Rodan will definitely have a choice of words with Marco. **

**Speaking of which, how _will_ Rodan feel about this? Because in my opinion, Rodan wouldn't be happy about it. You can still do the "big C" in your movie, I'm just curious as to how Rodan will react to it. **

**2\. Ah, I see. For some reason it keeps throwing me off for some reason. It's probably because I'm worried about getting this fanfic done in time. **

**3\. You mean when Rodan fully reveals himself with Marco being Rodan's chosen successor? If that's what you're asking, it'll happen in time. I haven't picked the right moment yet, I just need to time it perfectly or it will seem rushed. But please correct me if I'm wrong if that's not what you're asking.**

**4\. Honestly, I'm not sure. I'd say go with the actors you already have because I don't know how to go about that. But as for Rodan... hmmm... well I'm not exactly sure how he would sound like, and I don't really know anyone personally that could voice him. But, I do have some suggestions like DryeGuy from YouTube, or PopeLickVA who's also from YouTube. I've heard DryeGuy voice act as young Toffee in a Svtfoe Moon and Toffee comic dub and voice act Lewis and Arthur in a couple of myster skulls comic dubs on YouTube, and I've watched PopeLickVA voice act the Gravity Falls the Lost Legends graphic novel on YouTube. **

**5\. As for theories to the previous and current surprises you've written, I'd say in the previous one, Marco and Rodan sacrifice themselves in an explosion in either a secret evil lair belonging to one of Jenny's enemies, or it happens in the heat of battle. **

**As for the current surprise, my theory is that Marco is talking to Star. That's my best guess. **

**Omnisaurus: You sir are correct! **

**T-wrecks13: Thank you! Much appreciated. Glad that you also like my ghost rider trailer. As for who's going to be comic relief in this story, I was leaning more towards Baragon, Varan I'm not sure of, but King Caesar is the wise one of the group because I'm picturing him being like master Splinter from the 2012 tmnt reboot. Also, yes, people should know better that the Golden Demise doesn't bow down to anyone. He'll prove his point sometime in the climax of season 4 if you know what I mean, and let me tell you... there will be blood. As for D, I'm still trying to figure out how to introduce him. I want it to be good enough so his introduction is believable. Now as for the space monsters, I'm going to introduce them in groups or all at once because there's so many of them. But Space G won't be making an appearance I'm afraid... I'm saving him for a different story. Finally, I think that Moguera fits the bill the most for a robo kaiju, due to reasons. And as for which girl Marco is going to hook up with; In my story, he hooks up with Kelly, but in Jakemations movie project he eventually ends up with Star. As for what other deciding factor, I have no idea. I know nothing about writing romance so I have no idea how that's going to turn out. I'll figure it out along the way. **

**And finally for everyone, I'll be including some Easter eggs involving Jakemations movie project. They'll be subtle as I can make them, and there won't be very many. They'll only appear whenever Marco and Rodan are on earth, so keep in mind that there will be only a few of them. For example: **

_"Tremorton will be witnessing a small meteor shower sometime around-"_

**Also, I may or may not include songs and music in this story. It depends on the chapter, and whether I even decide to include them or not. If I do decide to add songs in this story, there won't be many, just very few.**

**Now without further ado, I present to you, the Stump Day chapter! **

**But keep in mind that this one of the episodes I haven't seen, so I don't know everything about mewni's holiday, but I get the gist of it from other fanfics.**

**I don't own anything! **

... 

Rodan has just finished explaining to Marco about what Stump Day is. The first mewman founders took shelter around a large tree stump during a horrible snowstorm, and since then they carved their names into the stump... and needless to say... Marco was shocked by the darker side of it.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. If you disrespect the Stump, it hunts you down, and the tries to kill you?!" Marco exclaimed in shock.

**"Yeah, it's not pretty. I'd rather celebrate what the holiday should represent, not the damn stump itself. After going through your memories, I think I rather celebrate your earth equivalent of Stump Day because you don't die from disrespecting it." **Said Rodan.

"You mean Christmas?"

**"Yeah, that." **Said Rodan.

**"Ok look, as long as no one disrespects the Stump in anyway you should be fine. Just go out there and enjoy yourself." **Said Anguirus.

"I'll try to. It's not exactly going to be easy knowing that a living tree stump could kill me if I do anything wrong." Said Marco.

**"Oh please! With fly boy by your side, what could go wrong?" **Said Anguirus.

"I guess you're right. But what about you though? Don't you want to hangout at the party too? Won't you feel, I don't know... left out?" Marco asked.

**"I appreciate it, but I wasn't invited, and the last thing the King and Queen need is a titan crashing the party. So I'll just stick to your room for tonight. BUT if things turn for the worst for some inexplicable reason, just yell out for me for backup." **Said Anguirus.

"Gotcha."

**"Good. Now you two get out there, and enjoy yourselves. I'll man down the fort" **Said Anguirus.

... 

(I don't know where the party is being held, it's in a large room at the castle, that's all I know so bare with me here.)

Marco made his way to the party, wearing his signature hoodie.

The large room was chalked full of decorations of snack tables. Decorations of the stump hung from the walls, and in the center of the room was a big tree stump.

Marco also took note of who the rest of party guests were besides some of the local guards.

Star is wearing a pink rabbit onesie.

Pony head was, well, being Pony head.

Tom and Kelly are wearing knitted sweaters.

Janna is wearing her usual outfit, but with a scarf.

Moon and River are wearing casual clothes, with River's being his Kingly attire.

Which was a shock to Marco, because he's seen River in a loincloth the majority of the time he's with him.

Like a lot.

Which is weird now that he thinks about.

**'Please stop thinking about it.'** Said Rodan.

His ghostly mentor had a point.

He's here to relax and enjoy himself.

He was soon approached by Kelly, "Hey, Marco."

"Oh! Uh, h-hey, Kelly!" Marco stuttered, "How's it hanging after the whole, you know, mewberty incident?"

"I should be asking you that. How's your neck?" Kelly asked, pointing to his neck.

Marco pulled his collar to show what was once a bleeding bite yesterday, is now a fresh scar, "Oh you mean this? It's fine. It actually healed pretty quickly."

"I guess that's one of the benefits of having _you know who_ bonded to you." Said Kelly, "Oh! Speaking of benefits, check this out!"

She held up her hands and opened her mouth. Then her nails became claws, her pupils became slits, and her teeth became sharp as she grew fangs.

"Woah. Deja vu." Said Marco.

Then all those features reverted back to normal.

"Ever since I went through mewberty, I can do all of this at will now!" Kelly Said with a joyful grin.

"Not gonna lie, that's pretty cool." Said Marco.

"Oh please, it may be cool but it can't top someone bonded to a titan. By the way, how's that going for you?" Kelly asked, curiosity in her big eyes.

"Oh uh, it's been pretty hectic not too long after you went through mewberty. We ran into an old friend of his, who by the way got into a scuffle with a salesman, and sometime afterwards we fought a large pack of these giant skull faced lizards called skull crawlers at the edge of monster town." Marco explained, being sure no one else was eavesdropping on their conversation.

Kelly was wide eyed at this newfound information.

"Woah! That makes my sisters jobs look like nothing!" She said.

"Wow, really? What are their jobs exactly?" Marco asked.

"Well they, along with my mom, are actually a group of assassins that protect our village along with neighboring villages. Which explains their robes." Kelly explained.

"Ok, so what does your dad do?"

"He's a butcher." Kelly said so casually with a smile on her face.

But Marco's face went cold as the blood drained from it.

Normally something like that wouldn't bother him, but knowing that the majority of her family members are assassins while the only male member is a butcher, kinda sends chills down his spine.

"Remind me to never get your families bad side... ever." Marco said in a nervous sweat.

Kelly didn't respond. She just stared at him with a blank face. Until she burst in a fit of laughter.

And it wasn't long until joined in with her.

... 

The party went off without a hitch.

Everyone enjoyed themselves as they chat with each other, eating snacks, and drinking punch.

Apparently during his time at the party, he heard that apparently Star was born on Stump Day.

(I don't know where he heard it from.)

He would've made a big deal about it, but he remembered what Rodan said to him about disrespecting the Stump.

So he had to suck it up for tonight, and wait until tomorrow.

It wasn't long until Marco began to feel bad for the spike covered titan in his room.

He knew the poor guy didn't want to cause problems, but Marco felt like he should still feel included with the festivities somehow.

It was getting late, ten after eleven to be exact, and Moon, River, and the guards decided to retreat to their sleeping quarters.

It was then that Marco hatched a plan with Rodan.

While no one was looking, he would sneak about as much snacks as he could carry to his room for his spikey acquaintance.

Once he had a large plate stock piled with snacks, he made sure no one was looking, and tried to sneak his way out of the room.

Key word. Tried.

What he didn't expect was Kelly spotting him.

"Hey, Marco." Marco flinched and froze on the spot, "Where are you going with that plate full of snacks?" Kelly asked as she approached him.

Marco tried to speak but his words came out as a jumbled mess. Luckily he had the ghost of a titan in his head.

**'Calm down, boy. Just tell her.' **Said Rodan.

'You sure?'

**'Yes. If we can trust her with our secret, we can trust her about Anguirus.' **

Marco took a deep breath, and told her what he was doing.

"Ok look, I didn't want anyone else to notice. But remember that old friend of _you know who_?" He asks.

Kelly nods.

"Well, he's in my room, and I was going to sneak food into my room for him because I felt bad that he's being left out." Marco finished.

"Oooooooh! I get it." She said, understanding Marco's motive, "But I do have one question."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Can I... meet him?" Kelly asked, rubbing her arm.

**'As long as she doesn't say anything about him, it should be fine.' **Said Rodan.

"Ok, but please don't tell anyone. Ok?" Marco begged, careful they weren't heard.

Kelly nodded, "Ok. But you should hide the snacks in my hair to make it easier."

"Good idea." Said Marco.

They hid the snacks in her hair, and were just about to leave when-

"Hey! Where are you two going?" Star asked, stopping them in their tracks.

"Uh, I-I need Kelly's help with something in my room." Said Marco, thinking quickly.

"Uh, yeah. But it's private." Said Kelly, playing along.

At first they didn't think she buy it, but Star bought it anyways.

"Oh, ok! But don't stay away too long!" Said Star.

With that being said, Marco decided to cut open a portal to his room in order to avoid anymore interruptions.

... 

They stepped through the portal, and Marco closed it behind him immediately.

He breathed a sigh of relief, and turned his attention to Kelly, who was staring in awe at the only other person in the room.

A wide eyed Anguirus.

**"Uuuuuuuuh, Marco? Who is this, and why is she here?" **Anguirus asked as calmly as possible.

"Anguirus, this is my friend, Kelly. Kelly, this is Rodan's old friend as well as my new friend, Anguirus." Marco introduced the two to each other.

**"Uh, hi?" **

"Hello."

**"Don't worry yourself silly, spike ball. We can trust her."** Said Rodan, breaking the nervous tension as he appeared on the wall.

**"You sure?" **

**"Absolutely." **

With that said, Anguirus relaxed, and properly introduced himself.

**"Oh thank Gojira. *Ahem* Titanus Anguirus, the living boulder, pleased to meet you." **Said Anguirus, holding his hand out with a grin.

Kelly smiled, and shook his hand, "Kelly, swordswoman in training, nice to meet you too."

**"So what are you guys doing here? Not that I'm complaining or anything." **Asked Anguirus.

"Well you see, I felt bad that you were missing out on the party so-"

"-They decided to sneak you some snacks." Said Kelly as she brought out the plate full of snacks hidden in her hair.

Anguirus's eyes practically bugged out of his head at the sight of the overflowing plate.

**"Oh thanks, guys! You three didn't have to do that for me." **Said Anguirus, appreciating their act of kindness.

"Well I didn't want to leave a friend hanging." Said Marco.

**"Well don't just stand there gawking at it, you three going to pig out or what?" **Rodan asked.

... 

The four of them spent thirty minutes in Marco's room snacking and chatting amongst themselves.

**"And so you see, we believe that there some sort of master mind behind the skull crawler incident. But while we have one suspect, we're not sure who else it could be without any leads." **Said Rodan.

"That sounds super messed up." Said Kelly, who then ate a corn chip.

"Yeah, it's super messed up. But without a tech prodigy, we're lost in the dark here." Said Marco, eating a cookie.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard, and it caused everyone in the room to flinch at the sudden disturbance.

**"What the hell was that?!" **Anguirus cursed out.

**"I don't know. But whatever it is, someone or something broke something big." **Said Rodan.

"I'll check it out." Said Marco.

Marco opened his door, and peered through the hallway.

He then caught a whiff of something as he opened his door fully, and entered the hallway.

Sniff* *Sniff*

**"Got a whiff of something, boy?" **Asked Anguirus.

"All I'm smelling is snow and wood." Said Marco.

Anguirus's eyes widened before narrowing as he growled aggressively, and Rodan's glowing orange eyes widened in shock. **"Oh shit." **

"'Oh shit' what?" Marco asked.

**"Ol' Stumpy's here." **Rodan growled out.

_To be continued..._

... 

**Another chapter completed! Hell yeah! **

**And in the spirit of Godzilla, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Godzilla himself! **

**For it was on this day that his first film was released, and ever since then he inspired generations even to this day! **

**Sixty five years and still going strong! **

**Happy birthday big G! **

**Long live the King of the Monsters! **

**Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king! **

**I would've made this chapter longer, but I have to make it a two parter now because I wanted to get this out before midnight. **

**Godzilla being that reason. **

**Review if you're liking it so far.**


	19. Chapter 17 Stump Day part 2

**Time for the titans to converge on point Stump! **

**Dig the trenches! **

**Get the shotguns! **

**Kick ass like a badass! **

**More yelling! **

**Responses! **

**Karlos1234ify: 0_0 ... Well damn. That's spot on! Nice! Yeah, that golden three headed devil's goal is just point blank conquering. Mina's goal is just to eliminate all monsters in mewni, which is ironic considering the deal they're making, and Moon's little grudge with Eclipsa at the climax of season four is such a dick move... I have a minor bone to pick with her for it. **

**Gamelover41592: Uh oh indeed. **

**Omnisaurus: Ha! I actually laughed at that one! **

**OmegaDelta: Oh! I get it! Yeah, I did not know about that. I haven't seen the episode, so I wouldn't know. But I guess it wouldn't really effect Marco because of Rodan. Plus, Rodan did warn him ahead of time about the Stump. Unfortunately, although a really good guess, the MHC aren't responsible for unleashing the skull crawlers. Let's just say other people are involved, and they're crazy in their own ways. **

**ChimaTigon: It's amazing! I love it! Hail to the king! **

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: I do believe I've found your suspects. *Turns around dramatically to glare at three silhouettes* **

**Now let's watch monsters turn a dead tree into wood chips! **

**I don't own anything. **

... 

A portal opened up in the party room, surprising the party goers.

Marco, and Kelly ran through the portal followed by an angry Anguirus.

Noticing the large intimidating monster with a spike covered carapace, surprise became for of an understatement.

**"Which one of you idiots pissed off the Stump?!" **Shouted a furious Anguirus, staring down each of the frozen party guests.

Apparently Tom and Pony Head have been caught in an argument, because Tom had Pony Head in a headlock while giving her what they assumed was an aggressive noogie. Star stood off to the side, apparently watching the two duke it out, and Janna was over by the snack table.

Pony Head spoke up first, "Ugh! Where have you two been?! And who the heck is the party crasher?!" She demanded, after slipping out of Tom's grip.

**"Can it, mule! I'm asking the questions here! Now if you must know, I'm titanus Anguirus, and what I want to know is who. Pissed off. THE STUMP?!" **Anguirus demanded back.

Pony Head proceeded to tell him off, but he ignored her crap. Which annoyed her even more.

Anguirus then sniffed the air. He smelled smoke, and burnt wood.

**"Why does it smell like a campfire in here?" **He asked.

"Uuuuuuh... big guy?" Marco grabbed his attention, and pointed to the center of the room.

Anguirus looked towards the center of the room to see the stump that was the literal center piece of the room was burnt black, and still had smoke rising off of it.

His eyes widened in shock as he lumbered over to it.

His brows furrowed as he slowly turned his head to everyone.

**"Who. Did. This?" **Anguirus asked.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you, you-"

**"Either you shut up, or I'll swat you out of the air like the god damn fly you are." **Anguirus said sternly, **"I'll ask again. Who. Did. This?!"**

Janna then raised her hand up lazily, not really understanding the gravity of the situation at hand.

"Over here." She said with not a care in the world.

"Why the hell would you do that for?!" Marco cussed out, shocking just about everyone there. They never knew him to cuss out before.

Janna seemed unfazed, "Because we were going to celebrate Star's birthday until she started freaking out about 'disrespecting the Stump', and then Tom got into an argument with Pony Head about him being a great boyfriend or not over who remembered her birthday. Why else?" She said without a care.

"Are any of you even listening to me?! I'm trying to tell you that my birthday can't be celebrated on Stump Day because it disrespects the Stump! Which is why we celebrate it the day after!" Star shouted in frustration.

"Oh who cares about some stupid chopped tree? I don't see the big deal here." Said Pony Head.

**"The big deal, dumbass, is that if you disrespect the Stump in anyway on Stump Day, it comes to kill you!" **Anguirus shouted in anger.

"He's right you know. Heck, even I found out it was Star's birthday today, and I didn't make a big deal about it because my mentor told me ahead of time about this holiday and what happens when you piss off a tree stump! Seriously, who's idea was this anyway?!" Said a frustrated Marco.

No said a thing. But then Tom pointed a finger at Pony Head, and Pony Head pointed a foam finger, which she grabbed out of nowhere, at Tom.

Marco, Kelly, and Anguirus all had a look on their faces that said 'are you kidding me?', and Anguirus facepalmed with a solid smack to his face.

If Rodan had a body, he'd be doing the same thing.

**'Idiots, I swear...' **Said Rodan.

"Congrats. Now we're going to get killed by a giant piece of wood." Said Kelly, crossing her arms.

Suddenly, the lights went out, and the only source of light came from the fire place.

**"Speak of the devil." **Said Anguirus.

**'Ah shit.' **Said Rodan.

"Oh crud." Said Marco.

**"Alright, listen up people. No one leaves this room. If you separate yourself from the group, the Stump will pick you off one by one."** Said Anguirus.

"Uh, excuuuuuse me, but who put you in charge?" Pony Head Asked rather rudely.

**"The big spike covered titan, that's who! Now put a sock in it, and focus!" **

Then something grabbed Janna by the leg, and tripped her.

"*Oof* What the heck?" She said.

Then she screamed as she was pulled off into the dark.

"Oh my god, Janna!" Star screamed.

"Ok not cool not cool not- AH!" Pony Head screamed as a wooden vine wrapped around her neck, and dragged her off too.

**"Arm yourselves!" **Anguirus shouted.

Kelly pulled a great sword out of her hair.

Marco's hands ignited in fire.

Tom summoned fire balls in his hands.

Anguirus turned his skin into metal.

Star readied her wand.

They all got into battle stances, and stood in a half circle back to back against the fire place.

"Wait a minute. Marco, you can do magic?!" Star asked in surprise.

"Long story." Said Marco.

They couldn't see anything beyond the dark, the fire could only give them so much light.

There was nothing but silence.

Then branches shot out of the darkness!

Marco and Tom launched a barrage of fire balls at the wooden limbs.

Star casted blasts of magic, and Kelly hacked away with ease.

Anguirus roared as he slashed away with his claws, tearing the vines apart like a wood chipper, and crushing branches with his powerful jaws.

Rodan meanwhile is assisting Marco by pointing out oncoming attacks.

**'On your left!' *FWOOM* 'On your Right!' *FWOOM* 'Left!' *FWOOM* 'Right!' *FWOOM* 'Below!' *FWOOM* **

'Shall I bust out the plasma claws?' Marco suggested.

**'Chop to it!' **Quipped Rodan.

The fire in Marco's hands became blazing claws of fiery plasma.

"Yeah! Come and get some, Stumpy!" Marco taunted into the shadows as he began to go to town on the tree limbs.

It wasn't long until Tom got caught off guard by a slithering wooden limb grabbing his ankle.

It tugged him, and he fell on his back.

He tried to burn it off his ankle, but his wrists were caught by more branches. He screamed as he was pulled off into the darkness.

"Tom!" Star shouted. She aimed her wand and was about to fire a spell, but her wand along with her arms got caught by the Stumps vines.

She screamed as she too was pulled away.

"Star!" Shouted Marco and Kelly.

Then as quick as a flash, a branch snagged Kelly by the ankle, and was dragged off.

"MARCO!" She screamed.

"KELLY!" Marco screamed.

Anguirus growled in anger. He had had enough of the this horror show bullshit.

**"That's it! Come on out here and step into the light, you god damn coward!" **He yelled into the dark parts of the room.

They were met with no reply.

Instead, they were greeted with a scary sight.

The Stump began to crawl forward, crawling with its tree roots, its only facial features are the carved initials on its side, and mouth with sharp teeth made of bark.

As the Stump crawled closer into the dim light, they saw the Stump had entangled everyone within its wooden grasp.

Tom had his arms held in uncomfortable positions to prevent him from using his fire balls, and his mouth was covered to prevent him from performing any incantations.

Pony Head had her mouth and neck wrapped up by branches, and she was struggling to break free.

Janna was Wrapped up from the waist down with her arms trapped.

Star had her entire body wrapped up in the wooden vines, leaving her head exposed, and her wand was kept out of her reach.

Finally, Kelly had her legs tied up, with her hands tied up above her head, and she's struggling to break free from her confines.

The Stump screeched at the the remaining two who weren't ensnared. Daring them to try anything.

"Hey Marco! I think we require some assistance if it's not too much trouble!" Janna called out.

It then began to draw Kelly closer to its mouth as it drooled tree sap.

Kelly struggled even more as it brought her even closer to its mouth. The Stump roared in her face, and she screamed.

Something inside of Marco snapped.

For some reason, seeing his friends, especially Kelly, in danger like this, made him feel something primal boil up within him.

Rodan remained silent. He knew what this feeling was all too well.

His eyes began to become a glowing orange as he growled like vicious animal.

He then whipped his head back, and he unleashed a primal scream.

**_RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! _**

Then in a burst of fire, flames consumed him as he began to transform into his proto-titan form.

Right in front of everybody!

The flames dissipated, and where once stood a human, now stands a Marco in the form of the infamous fire demon...

... and boy was he pissed.

He spread his wings and roared at the Stump, ready to tear it apart.

Anguirus was surprised by the sudden transformation triggered by Marco's rage.

It wasn't something he was expecting to happen out of the blue.

No one else was expecting it either.

The only three who had their mouths free are Star, Janna, and Kelly.

And boy did they have one thing to say. It went from Star, to Janna, and then Kelly.

"Ho-"

"-ly"

"Shit!"

Marco growled at his adversary in anger. He felt a metal hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head around to see Anguirus smirking at him.

**"Say, boy. What do you say we show this shrub what happens when you fuck with the titans?" **Said the metallic goliath.

Marco smirked evilly at his metal friend. "Gladly." He said as he chuckled darkly, and pounded his fist in his open palm.

'You ready for this, Rodan?' He asked his ghostly mentor.

He heard Rodan chuckle, **'Always ready, Marco.' **

Marco and Anguirus got into battle positions, stood their ground, and roared at the sentient tree base.

Said base of a tree roared back, excepting the challenge.

But before anyone could do anything, they heard a yell come from outside.

**"... baragoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" **

**_*CRASH* _**

Whoever, or whateve it was that was yelling, crashed through the large middle window behind the Stump.

As soon as it broke though the glass, it still came flying towards the Stump with his claws outstretched while squealing. As soon as it latched onto the Stump, it proceeded to claw the living hell out of it.

(Picture this like in the first episode of Gravity Falls where a gnome leaped at Dipper's face while squealing, and then scratching his face silly. It's just like that in this scene. Just to make it clear.)

The Stump screeched in pain as the red colored arrival continued to claw it silly. In doing so, it dropped its prisoners, who then scrambled to get away from it, and they stood next to the two titans.

Soon, the Stump was able to pry off the red intruder, and threw him towards the transformed Marco, and metallic Anguirus.

The intruder just so happens to be another titan. Said titan slid on its back in a comical fashion with ease, and stopped just in front of Anguirus.

Anguirus looked down at the titan in shock and surprise.

**"Baragon?!" **

**"Anguirus?! Hey buddy! How's it hanging?" **Said the red titan known as Baragon, with a big sharp toothed smile on its face as if nothing was wrong.

**"Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?! How did you get here?!" **Asked Anguirus.

**"I would looooooove to explain everything, but first." **Baragon placed his thumb and finger claws in his mouth, and whistled.

Bursting through the left and right windows are two more titans.

The one on the left resembles a large flying lizard with spikes, while the one on the right resembles a cross between a lion and a dog. The two roared at the the living tree stump, with the Stump screeching back as the three of them began to fight.

Anguirus's jaw fell open at the site of the two arrivals.

**"Sensei's alive?!" **He said in disbelief.

Marco on the other hang was left in the dark here.

"These friends of yours, Anguirus?" Asked Marco.

**"What are you talking about, Ro- waaaaaaaaaaait a minute. Didn't you die three hundred years ago?" **Baragon questioned.

"Hate to brake it to you, but I'm not actually Rodan. That's Rodan." Said Marco, pointing at his shadow.

Baragon looked down to see the shadow come alive with glowing orange eyes.

**"S'up mole man." **Said Rodan.

**"Wait, if that's Rodan, then who are you?" **Asked Baragon.

"I'll explain later. But who are the other two?" Marco asked.

**"The lizard, is Varan the unbelievable, and the lion dog, is King Caesar." **Said Anguirus.

"Wait a minute, _that's _King Caesar?!" Asked Marco in shock.

**"Hell yeah, it is." **Said Baragon.

Marco returned his attention to the fighting monsters.

The lizard looking titan known as Varan clawed at the Stump with such a primal passion, all the while avoiding the Stump's limbs by leaping into the air, and gliding circles around it.

The lion dog titan known as King Caesar appeared to be fighting the Stump with ninjutsu-like techniques. The Stump couldn't even touch him as he avoided the Stump's limbs with ease.

But then the Stump managed to catch Varan by grabbing his tail, and tossing him over to the group.

The Stump even managed to catch King Caesar off guard, and was able to shove him to the group. But King Caesar never toppled over as he slid back to the group, and kept his stance strong with determination.

**"Are you ok, sensei?" **Anguirus called out.

**"I'm quite alright, Anguirus." **Said King Caesar, his voice laced with a Japanese accent, **"This sentient tree base is stronger than anticipated. I haven't exactly had time to sharpen my skills." **

**"Same." **Growled Varan.

**"Come on! This damn thing can't take us on all at once!" **Eclaimed Anguirus.

He gave a war cry as he leaped into the air, and curled up into a spike covered ball.

His metal form collided with the wooden abomination, knocking the Stump back with ease. The Stumps wooden exterior splintered as the living metal boulder's spike covered exterior tore into it like a stump grinder.

Pfft, stump grinder. Ha! Funny. Anyways...

Up next came Baragon riding on top of Varan like a surf board as he glided through the air towards the Stump.

**"Here we cooooooooooooooome!" **Cried out Baragon.

With their combined efforts with Anguirus, they began tearing the Stump's limbs off, and well as ripping off the Stump's bark.

The Stump was still standing as it continued to screech in pain.

Next, King Caesar leaped into the air and kicked the Stump several feet back.

The Stump was backed against the wall, severely outnumbered by the titans.

Its body was scratched and torn apart throughout its body.

But to everyone's shock, it began to slowly regenerate.

It roared as it grew back its appendages.

**"It's all you, Marco! Torch this thing!" **Anguirus called out.

**'Alright, boy, let's light it up!'** Said Rodan.

"Ok everyone get down!" Said Marco, who then summoned fire in his hands again.

The titans got out of the way as Marco unleashed two torrents of flames at the Stump.

The wooden beast screamed as it became engulfed in flames. It stumbled stumbled around aimlessly, it's wooden body in severe pain.

It soon ceased its movement once its roots were burnt off. With one final pain filled screech, the Stump ceased to be as it continued to burn.

The room remained silent with the only sound being the crackling of the flames burning the Stump's scorched corpse.

Exhausted, Marco turned to his friends, now that this whole ordeal was over and done with.

"You guys ok?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Said Kelly.

"Good." Said Marco, who then transformed back, and Anguirus's skin turned back to normal.

"But you have some explaining to do, mister!" Star said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

**"There will be in due time. But I believe that introductions are in order." **Said King Caesar.

**"Alright, I'll start." **Said Anguirus, beginning introductions, **"My name is Anguirus. The red guy with big ears, is Baragon. The tan colored lizard that can glide, is Varan. The lion dog is my mentor, King Caesar." **

**"Yo." **

**"S'up." **

**"Greetings." **

"Hello, I'm princess Star Butterfly. This my boyfriend, Tom. My BFF, princess Pony Head. My trouble make friend, Janna. The girl with green hair is my friend, Kelly. The one with red hoodie is my bestie from earth, Marco."

**"Pleased to meet your acquaintances. Now, Anguirus. I believe we need an explanation as to why this boy can turn into our fallen friend." **Said King Caesar.

**"Oh right! Guys, this here is Marco Diaz. Rodan's chosen successor." Said Anguirus, introducing Marco to his fellow titans. **

Marco waved nervously as Caesar observed him.

**"I'm sensing a supernatural presence within you. I take it it's not just you that's behind the wheel, I assume." **Said King Caesar.

"No, it's not just me." Marco confirmed.

**"Down here you big lug." **

Caesar looked down at Marco's shadow, only to see it in the shape of Rodan with glowing eyes, and it was waving at him.

**"Hey Fido, what kept ya!" **Said Rodan.

**"I believe three hundred years can delay one's arrival." **Caesar chuckled.

**"So how'd you guys find us?" **Asked Anguirus.

**"Well-" **

King Caesar was interrupted as soon as the lights turned back on and Queen Moon and King River arrived in the room.

Everyone looked to see the King and Queen in the room. The titans, plus Marco, were wide eyed with shock.

Moon and River's eyes were bigger than dinner plates at the sight of not one, not two, not three, but FOUR titans.

In the castle.

With broken windows.

And a burning tree stump.

**"Ooooooooooooooh crap." **Said Baragon.

Moon took on a very serious expression.

"Someone. Explain. Now." Said Moon.

"Well-"

... 

Marco had explained everything that led up to the Stump getting burned alive. He did leave out the part where he turned into a titan himself.

"So what exactly happened to Rodan before we arrived?" Moon asked.

"He left." Marco said with a straight face. Making sure to keep his cool.

**'Please buy it please buy it please buy it!' **Rodan begged. Praying she didn't see through his lie.

But luckily, she seemed to buy it.

"Alright then. But what should we do with _them_?" Questioned Moon, talking about the titans.

"They can stay for the rest of the party!" Star suggested.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Star." Moon Said while crossing her arms.

**"Why, because we're titans?" **Varan questioned angrily.

**"Calm down Varan. No need to be hostile." **Said Caesar.

"Oh come on, Mom, please? They just saved us from getting killed by the Stump. The least we can do is reward them with an invite to the party." Star said with a pleading tone and puppy eyes.

Moon wanted to argue about this, but her daughter did have a point.

With a defeated sigh, Moon reluctantly obliged.

"Fine. But, everyone is to help clean up this mess afterwards. Understood?"

"Ok, we will!" Said Star.

With that being said, the two rulers went back to their sleeping quarters. Leaving the party goers with the four titans.

Once they were sure that they left, Anguirus and Marco breathed a sigh of relief.

**"Oh thank Gojira. My heart is pounding!" **Anguirus chuckled.

"Dude, when the lights came on and Queen Moon and King River were in the room, I almost had a heart attack!" Marco laughed with him.

"Ahem!"

The two turned to Star and the rest of the group, tapping her foot.

"Oh right. Explanations. Ok, it all started when I was feeling a little depressed."

Marco continued on with his explanation of how he met Rodan, became his chosen successor, and was introduced to the world of titans. But he kept anything he considered private out of the explanation.

"So wait. It was both you _and _Rodan that killed the skull crawlers with Anguirus?" Star asked.

"Yeah, that was us. But Rodan had full control in full titan form because I don't know how to go full titan yet." Marco clarified. "Speaking of Rodan, all of you have to swear that you won't tell anyone about Rodan and I. If word reached the high commission about our connection, I'll be screwed. Ok?"

"And if we don't?" Said Pony Head, who just had to open her mouth.

**"Then you deal with us." **Said Anguirus, who turned his fists into metal, and punched his fist into his open palm with a resounding high pitched metal cling.

That shut Pony Head as quick as a finger snap.

"Don't worry, Marco. We'll keep your secret!" Star smiled, "Right guys?"

Everyone else agreed to keeping Marco's connection with Rodan a secret. Even Pony Head.

**"Now that that's out of the way, let's get this party back into high gear." **Said Anguirus.

Minutes later, the party was back into full swing.

Marco was drinking a glass of punch, relaxing after the whole 'Stump attack' was over.

Soon, Kelly approached him.

"Hey Marco."

"Hey Kelly."

"I just wanted to say thanks for saving us from murder wood over there." Said Kelly, pointing a thumb over to the now charred remains of the Stump.

Which is still on fire.

"It's no problem. I was just doing what anyone would do to save their friends." Marco said with a blush.

Kelly looked up above Marco to see a familiar decoration.

"Hey, Marco. See what we're standing under?" Kelly pointed out.

Marco looked up to see that they were standing under a mistletoe.

"Wait, mewni has mistletoes?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well on earth we have this tradition that if two people were caught standing under a mistletoe, they would. Uh, y-you know... kiss." Marco explained nervously.

"Oh. Well in mewni it's the same thing." Kelly said with a blush on her face.

"O-oh." Marco said with a blush of his own. "Uh, you don't have to if you don't want to, I mean I'm not saying that I don't want to either, I-I'd be fine with it either way, that's not to say that I don't care-" Marco's nervous rambling was cut short when Kelly grabbed him by his hoodie and kissed him on the cheek with her eyes closed.

Marco's face was as red as a strawberry as he felt Kelly's soft lips on his cheek.

Kelly parted away from Marco's cheek with a deep blush of her own.

"Consider this your reward for being a hero." Kelly Said with a smile.

"O-ok." Said Marco, sporting a goofy grin.

... 

**And that's the end of the Stump Day episode! **

**Coming up we've got titans and trials in the future. **

**Speaking of titans. Now that three more titans have reawakened, it'll be time for to train Marco to fight other titans. **

**And speaking of trials. How do you think Rodan and Marco will react to Eclipsa's trial? Probably not a good reaction. **

**Review if you're liking it so far.**


	20. Chapter 18 The Sidelines

**I feel like spooky season went by too fast. **

**But oh well. **

**Anyways, in OmegaDelta's recent review, they pointed out that 'if it's not the mhc that's releasing the titans, then what have they been doing?' **

**Well Omega you make an excellent point. I haven't really thought of it until I read your review. So I decided to fix that with this chapter. **

**But it may be short in comparison to the other chapters, because this one is basically a filler chapter. **

**So hopefully you enjoy it for the time being. **

**Now on to the responses. **

**OmegaDelta: Thank you for pointing it out, I appreciate it greatly. So hopefully this chapter fixes that problem. As for when Marco will visit earth, he'll visit earth once I get to the 'Marco Jr' episode, and it's during that episode that Marco, Rodan, Star, and Kelly find out about the events that have taken place in king of the monsters. **

**Gamelover41592: Thank you! Glad that you like it. **

**ChimaTigon: Actually I didn't know. I looked it up, and it's Garuda, right? **

**Azure Dragon of the East: Yes, yes he did. But in his own way I guess. **

**T-wrecks13: Yeah, when it comes to titans, their lives aren't exactly boring to say the least. Plus I figured that the titans would invoke HIS name as a bit of a running gag because when it comes to titans, big G is top dog. As for who will build Moguera, I just thought of the perfect cybernetic bozo to pull it off. Which you will find out in either this chapter or the next. It depends. Also, no need to worry about me deleting this story. I'm determined to finish it. And trust me, I'm not gonna pay attention to internet assholes just because they don't like my story. If they don't like it, that's their problem. I'm not gonna make a big deal out of it. But I do see where you're coming from. Now as for when they find out and what would happen then, I'm not sure. I'm still trying to figure out how. As for the "breath weapon," he doesn't have it _yet_ but he will eventually, and yes it will be the uranium heat Ray from his previous incarnation, Fire Rodan a.k.a. Heisei Rodan. Also HE will be making an appearance, but for now HE will be appearing in teasers for the time being... or at least when shit REALLY hits the fan. Speaking of which, when Marco finds out the truth about Rodan's emotional pain, he WILL be pissed.**

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: Oh yeah, and it'll just go to show that you should never make deals with the devil... especially THIS one. There's going to be a blood bath in the eye of THIS storm. **

**Lord demon: That's actually a really good idea. Thank you! Now as for the golden demise himself, I'm afraid I'm bringing him back a different way, which is inspired by a Godzilla fanfic I read which is called 'Great Minds Don't Think Alike' by Kaiju Alpha. Check it out for yourself, it's really good. **

**Karlos1234ify: Why thank you! **

**Guest: Agreed. There were so many times where I wanted someone to tell her off SO BADLY.**

**Also I would like to thank each and everyone of you for helping me keep this story going with such positivity. I never thought I'd get this far with this, and I thank you all for the support. **

**But before we get to the filler chapter, I have a couple more questions for Jakemations: **

**1\. Will there be a trailer for your project? **

**2\. How exactly do Marco and Rodan get into conflict with Jenny and Brad? (I don't know who they get into a fight with so I'm just guessing.) You don't have to give anything away, you can just drop a hint. **

**3\. Who's town is this taking place in? Tremorton or Echo Creek? **

**4\. Since Jenny has a hero occupation in her town, does that mean Marco and Rodan have the hero occupation in their town and sometimes global if it's a titan threat? Because I'm thinking of adding that to an epilogue at the end of my story. **

**I'll let you know if I have anymore questions, and ask questions yourself if you have any.**

**Now let's see what the high commission has been up to on the sidelines, shall we? **

**I don't own anything. **

... 

_Sometime after the monster bash..._

In the palace of the high commission, the members of the commission had gathered for a meeting with the Queen.

"Uuuuuuuuugh! What's taking so long! I'm dying of boredom!" Complained Rhombulus, the high commission's warden.

He's a muscular guy with turquoise green skin, a crystal for a head with a single eye as his only facial feature, snakes for arms, wears a purple cape and wears purple short tights, a crystal on the right side of his chest and a bandage on his left where one used to be.

"Be patient Rhombulus. The Queen will be here soon." Said Omnitraxus Prime, master of space and time.

He's a large being made up of stars and galaxies. His head is just a skull with swords for antlers, and his back had mountains with a cloud around the tallest mountain on his back. Currently he's speaking through a crystal ball.

"She's probably caught up with something important or whatever." Said Hekapoo, the enforcer and forger of interdimensional scissors, who's just as bored as her fellow member.

She's a demon woman with pale white skin, orange yellow horns, pointed ears, spikes on her arms, long red hair that went down to her ankles held in a black spikey hair band, small fangs, yellow eyes with orange irises with one covered by her red bangs, and she also wears a strapless yellow and orange dress and a black tiara with a flame on top.

Rhombulus could only groan in annoyance, "But we've been here for an hour!" He complained as he leaned back in his seat.

"Well there was an incident at the monster temple last night. Maybe it's got something to do with that." Stated Omnitraxus.

Rhombulus then sat up straight upon hearing this.

"Wait, what?"

Suddenly, something, or more accurately, someone, crashed through one of the meeting room's windows.

It was Mina.

Who by the way, didn't land gracefully on the floor as she crashed through in her solarian form.

She got up from the floor in her normal form as if nothing happened.

"Hey party people! What's happenin'?"

The commission however didn't exactly share the same enthusiasm. They all had the same look on their faces that either said 'are you kidding me?' or 'I'm getting real tired of your shit.'

Most likely both.

"Mina, what are you doing here? You're no longer welcomed here. Remember?" Said an annoyed Hekapoo.

"Oh yeah I remember _crystal clear_ that I'm not welcomed. But this is rather important." Said the crazed solarian warrior, seemingly unfazed by Hekapoo's annoyed tone.

"What could possibly be so important that you had to crash through the window?" Asked Omnitraxus.

"Didn't you guys here? The fire demon is back from the dead and attacked me!" Said Mina.

The commission members were wide eyed upon hearing about the infamous giant monster that once laid waist to five of mewni's kingdoms.

The Butterfly kingdom being one of them.

But they also remembered what happened to the monster afterwards. Not to mention why Mina was the last remaining solarian.

They remained silent until Rhombulus spoke up.

"Ok, seriously? Even _I_ know that's impossible." Said Rhombulus.

"Mina, three hundred years ago you saw Queen Solaria kill that thing with your own eyes. That _thing_ is dead." Said Omnitraxus.

"Look, Mina. We understand that this particular monster has caused you some minor trauma during your time serving Solaria, but you have to understand that he's gone. You probably saw a monster that looked like him and freaked out." Said Hekapoo.

"But I'm telling you the truth! I know what I saw! Titanus Rodan showed up at the monster temple during the monster bash and attacked me!" Mina practically shouted.

The commission members narrowed their eyes suspiciously.

"What were you doing during the monster bash?" Questioned Omnitraxus, his voice filled with skepticism.

"Capturing monsters, duh!" Mina said as if it was obvious.

"And what were they doing that warranted that?" Asked Omnitraxus.

"Partying with mewmans."

The commission members all had blank looks on their faces.

Even Rhombulus of all people!

They looked at each other and nodded their heads in a silent agreement, and then looked back at the crazy solarian.

Rhombulus then got up from his seat.

... 

CRASH*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

THUD*

Rhombulus had tossed Mina out of meeting room through another window.

"Why didn't you just throw her out of the same window she crashed through?" Asked Hekapoo, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I meant to! My aim was off, alright!" Rhombulus exclaimed with his snake arms raised.

"We'll get those fixed later. For now we wait until Queen Moon arrives." Said Omnitraxus.

Rhombulus groaned in annoyance.

A couple of seconds later, the door opened to reveal Queen Moon Butterfly baring a stoic expression.

"Sorry I'm late. There was an unfortunate incident at the monster temple last night." Said the Queen.

"See, I told you." Omnitraxus said to Rhombulus, and then directed his attention to Moon.

"We've heard about the incident from Mina. Who by the way is reason why two of our windows are broken." Said Omnitraxus.

Moon sighed at the ex-soldier's insanity.

"What did she tell you that was so important?" Asked Moon.

"Apparently she was kidnapping monsters during a party being held there." Hekapoo explained.

"And she also claims that she was attacked by the fire demon, Rodan." Said Rhombulus.

Moon's eyes held curiosity at the mere mention of the infamous fiery titan that was slain three hundred years ago.

"She said that?"

"Yeah I know, crazy right? I mean come on! You'd have to be absolutely insane to believe something so stupid." Said Rhombulus.

"I wouldn't say that." Said Moon.

"Wait what? What's that supposed to mean?" Asked the diamond master.

"What I'm saying is that the party guests have claimed that a monster _did_ attack Mina."

Now THAT got their attention.

"What kind of monster did they say it was?" Asked Hekapoo.

"While the mewman guests had no idea what it was, besides that it looked a reptilian volcanic bird, the monster guests however kept insisting that it a monster that they've heard in stories told by their parents." Explained Moon.

Omnitraxus spoke up, "So what you're saying is?"

"The monsters claimed that it was Titanus Rodan." Said Moon.

"You do realize that's impossible, right? Solaria shot that thing out of the sky at close range. IT'S. DEAD." Hekapoo stated.

"I know I know." Moon sighed with exhaustion, "I'll have to look more into this before I can confirm anything."

... 

_Meanwhile, with Mina..._

"If those idiots won't listen to me, then FINE! I'll handle this myself!" Said an angry Mina.

After she was tossed out of the meeting room through the window, she stormed off in a huff.

She knows what she saw.

She knows that it was HIM.

She knows what HE'S capable of.

She knows what HE is the reason why she's the last solarian.

... and she HATED HIM for it.

Without the spell which has no name, she had no idea how she was going to defeat a titan.

Then she struck an idea.

A cleverly devious idea.

Of course it wasn't devious to her in her mind because, well, she's crazy.

"If a solarian can't fight a monster. Then I'll use a monster, to fight a monster." She chuckled darkly in a crazy manner, rubbing her hands together as she did so.

With that in mind, she morphed into her muscled solarian form and took to the sky to a location unknown to everyone...

... everyone but her and the high commission.

... 

_At a secret location..._

Deep within an underground holding cell, a creature slept in the darkness. Completely unaware that the magic seal that kept it in there had faded away from his captivity except for the chains he's locked in.

It's appearance was indescribable in the pitch black of its prison.

That is until something ripped the door right off of its hinges from the outside like it was nothing.

Mina stood in the doorway in her solarian form like mysterious figure.

"Wakey wakey, bug eyes! I have a job for you!" Said Mina.

The only reply she got was someone snoring.

Like they were in a deep sleep.

She created an energy ball to light up the room.

Within the room was what looked like a humanoid beetle monster of some kind.

Its horn on its head looked like the horn of a Japanese rhinoceros beetle.

It had a pair of antenna, silver gray mandibles, a dull gray colored exoskeleton with a yellow stripe pattern on its chest and wing shells, a short tail with a single row of spikes, two toe claws on each foot, and it's most noticeable feature being a silver half drill for each hand.

The beast was chained to the wall by its arms, and it was apparently...

***SNOOOOOOOOORE* **

... sleeping throughout all of this.

Mina just stood there staring at the insect-like monster.

But she didn't have time for this.

"WAKE UP BEETLE BOY! I GOT A JOB FOR YOU!" Shouted Mina.

It apparently worked because the monster was startled awake by the solarian's shouting.

**"Wazzuh! Wa! Huh?! Da' hell?!" **The creatures heart was beating like rabbit's from its rude awakening.

It took in its surroundings, his golden compound insect eyes landing on the only thing in its small prison cell.

**"Da' Hell are you?" **Demanded the beetle monster.

"I'm Mina Loveberry. First solarian to Queen Solaria from three hundred years ago." Said Mina.

The beetle had a deadpan look on its face.

**"A solarian? Seriously? You've got to be fucking kidding me." **Said the beetle, **"What the hell do you want?" **

"I'm releasing you." She said.

**"Wait, REALLY?!" **The beetle said with shock, his insect eyes wide at the news.

"So you can do something for me. A job if you will." Mina finished.

Well that killed his potentially good mood.

**"God dammit... Ugh! What for?!" **Asked the beetle monster.

"Easy!" She then lunged at him and held him by his horn against the wall with the glowing energy ball dangerously close to his face.

"What do you know about _controlling devices,_ and _skull crawlers?_" She asked.

The monster's eyes narrowed.

**"What makes you think I'd tell the likes of you?" **He said boldly.

"Because in your proto form, I can easily kill you. Especially since you're chained to the wall." Mina said with a psychotic toothy grin on her face.

The beetle's eyes became pinpricks at that statement.

He gulped and chuckled nervously.

**"Uuuh, heheheh. W-what's the job again?" **

... 

_A couple of hours later, during Kelly's mewberty..._

**"Ok I have a couple hundred of these devices made for you. Are the crawlers knocked out?" **Asked the beetle.

"Yep! I used A LOT of that special knockout gas you made on them. They'll be asleep for hours and not feel a thing." Said Mina.

The two of them were in a secret bunker underground somewhere, with the beetle monster chained to the wall and is now wearing a shock collar.

On one of the walls were these large computer screens displaying a map of mewni with two locations marked. One was the location of the skull crawlers, the other was the monster village.

"You know, I was expecting you to do this a little faster."

**"HEY! You think it's _easy_ to anything with hands like these?!" **Said the beetle, holding up his drill hands. **"Do you**** have any interdimensional scissors?" **Asked the beetle.

"Yep!" Said Mina, holding out her pair.

**"Good. Now, I want you to open a portal, and bring in a skull crawler. I'll surgically placed one of the devices on the nape of its neck, and you put the crawler ****back and bring in another crawler. Got it?" **The beetle instructed.

"Gotcha."

... 

_An hour before the skull crawler attack..._

**"Ok with this device you can control where the crawlers go by typing in commands. Plain and simple."** Said the beetle monster.

"Ok, but how exactly does it make them do stuff?" Asked Mina.

**"It works using bioacoustics. The crawlers will think it's an alpha giving them the commands." **Said the beetle.

"That's all I needed to hear! Don't try anything stupid while I'm gone!" Said Mina as she was about to leave.

**"Wait! When you use it, you'll also run the risk of waking-" **

ZAP* **"GAH! What was that for?!" **Demanded the monster.

"Because I wanted you to shut up." Mina said as if it wasn't a problem.

**"But you don't understand! You'll-" ***ZAP* **"GAH! You'll might wake up-" ***ZAP* **"Ok, you know what? Fuck it! Figure out for yourself!" **

The humanoid beetle crossed his arms and turned around with a huff.

With that said, Mina left the bunker.

When he was sure Mina left, he began typing on the keyboard as fast as his drill appendages could type.

When he finished typing, he looked at the screen to see if his results appeared on screen.

The screen showed a number of locations with the names of titans appearing above them.

They ranged from Gorgo, Rhedosaurus, Reptilicus, and Otachi.

But none of them were the one he was looking for.

**"C'mon c'mon. Where are you, Gigan?" **He asked himself.

But then one of the locations on the screen beeped.

He looked at the location, zoomed in, and it showed that a titan was no longer vacant there.

His compound eyes widened as he read the titans name.

Titanus Anguirus.

**"Oh crap."**

... 

Sometime after the skull crawler attack...

"Dammit Megs! Why didn't you tell me that another titan was awake when this happened?!" Shouted Mina.

**"Ok firstly, it's Megalon! Secondly, I didn't know until it was too late!" **The monster, now known as Megalon, shouted back.

"Well that titan interfered got in the way of my plan!" Said Mina.

**"What exactly was your plan anyway?!" **

"The plan was to eliminate the monsters in monster town, lure out Rodan, and prove that I wasn't crazy when I said that Rodan came back from the dead!" She explained, "I would've killed three birds with one stone, but nooooooooooo! The living boulder, Anguirus, just HAD to show up _with _Rodan in tow, and ruin everything!"

Megalon rolled his eyes at Mina's ranting.

Why did he have to be held hostage by a lunatic?

Suddenly, the computer rang an alarm throughout the room.

"Uh, what's going on?" Mina asked.

Megalon type something into the keyboard and the screen showed a location was blaring on screen.

The location apparently held three titans, and they were apparently awake.

**"It looks like you woke up three birds with one alarm clock, because you just woke up three titans all at once." **Said Megalon.

"What?! How?!"

**"As I was trying to tell you while you were zapping me. Every time you use that device, you also run the risk of disturbing other titans, you idiot!" **Explained Megalon.

Mina remained silent for a moment.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Yeah I'm still going to use it."

**"WHAT?!" **

ZAP*

**"GAH! DAMMIT!" **

... 

**Oh man this was exhausting to come up with. Took longer than I thought because I was rather preoccupied and the chapter took longer to write than I initially thought. I'm feeling a little burnt from it.**

**So now we have more titans added to the list. **

**Care to guess which Gigan incarnation I'm using? **

**What's happening afterwards now that more titans have joined with Marco, Rodan, and Anguirus? **

**And don't worry, I'll explain who's going to build Moguera in the next chapter. **


	21. Chapter 19

** Hey guys, the Reptile is back. **

**Oh man, I'm running out of intros. **

**But anyways, let's get to the responses. **

**OmegaDelta: Yeah there's no way they can ignore this, and karma will eventually catch up with her in the long run. As for what titans that are still on earth, here's what I've added so far: Godzilla, Kong, Mothra, Rodan, King Ghidorah (for now), Muto, Behemoth, Scylla, Methuselah, Mokele mbembe, Quetzalcoatl, Leviathan, Skull crawlers, Megalodon, Stegasaur, Pterodactyl, Vishnu, Rhedosaurus, Destoroyah, and Gamera. **

**And as a bonus, a list of titans on Mewni (so far): Skull crawlers, Rodan, Anguirus, King Caesar, Varan, Baragon, Megalon, Gigan, Reptilicus, Gyaos, Kumonga, Kamacuras, and Orga. **

**Now as for if the titans can sense the titans reawakening in mewni, they can sense _something_, but they don't know what it is exactly. Also, thanks for the encouragement. **

**Gamelover41592: I had a feeling someone would have an in between from the reveal. **

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: 0_o Oh boy. Sounds like Mina is on someone's shit list, heheheh. Plus, this really does sound like something she would do. Because, spoiler alert for anyone who hasn't seen the climax of season of Svtfoe, she was willing to kill innocent monsters in a mass genocide. Some of them were CHILDREN for crying out loud! Let's just say that the titans reactions to this won't exactly end well. **

**ChimaTigon: I'll answer these in order. **

**1\. I actually made up the descriptions for Megalon, Baragon, King Caesar, and Varan just from looking at their pictures I googled. **

**2\. You sir are correct, because it's the most badass Gigan ever. **

**3\. I'll be sure to look into them and see which ones I can add to story. I've already added a couple of them from reading your review. I'll let you and everyone else know if I add anymore. **

**4\. Ok, I've decided to add Pterodactyl to the list. The other one I haven't looked up yet, so I haven't added him yet. **

**5\. Funny thing. I was actually considering on adding him because of that. But yeah, I think he'll have a place in the story with a couple of others. Plus, I completely forgot about Kumonga and Kamacuras until you brought them up. **

**Karlos1234ify: Thank you, glad that you like it. Megalon, along with Gigan, are going to be the scientific hostages in the story for the time being. Gigan is going to be more serious, while Megalon is the comic relief. **

**Jakemations: Honestly, I don't know how to feel about Michael Myers. It's an interesting idea, but I'm curious as to how this will contribute to your project. Because in my opinion, it might seem a bit confusing. But I do know he's not exactly easy to kill. But after watching a film theory on YouTube on how to beat him is to irradiate him to cease his healing abilities, I think that the moment he gets into a scuffle with a titan, he's screwed. **

**Also, are you saying _Rodan_ will have a different thought when he sees "the Killer Queen?" Or is it Marco? **

**I also have a theory as to who this "Killer Queen" is. **

**As for the royal doctor being German, I'm fine with it.**

**Lord Demon: Correct! Now about Ultraman Belial, I don't know about adding him, because I don't know anything about the Ultraman franchise. **

**T-wrecks13: Yeah, it's going to be epic! I just have to make sure it's not a jumbled mess. I also didn't know who Zen-aku is or who Koragg is. I looked them, and look absolutely badass! I don't know a whole lot about power rangers (except Dino Thunder and very little from Ninja Storm), but if you want to write it, go for it. (I couldn't tell if you asking me to write it or is you're writing it yourself). But if you ARE asking me, I'll think about it but I won't be making promises. I'll have to look more into it. Please correct me if I'm wrong. **

**Now as for Gigan, you sir are correct! Most badass version of Gigan ever. And yes, KC is technically the de facto leader because he's the sensei of Anguirus, Varan, and Baragon. But even though Rodan's sensei is Yawgoo (an Oogway knockoff if you don't know or if you missed him in one of the previous chapters because I only mentioned him once, but he will be brought up again), KC will be Rodan's sensei as well (thanks for giving me inspiration for it by the way), because I'm thinking about giving Rodan and Marco a couple of new tricks. As for Megalon, he might get into minor scuffle with the group but it won't exactly be a full on fight to the death. And finally, Mina. Yep, it was her. But I wouldn't say she's a _mastermind_, she's more like an _insane mastermind_. But I guess either one works. As for Rodan, yeah he's one of the king's top fighters for a reason. I still remember when the whole internet thought Rodan was crazy for going up against King Ghidorah head on in King of the Monsters, but he held his ground even though it didn't last too long. Speaking of which, when he meets the Rodan living on earth he's going to be pissed when he finds out who he was following at the time. **

**Omnisaurus: Ha! I see what you did there! But don't worry. Bug eyes won't be stuck with her forever. **

**Guest: I think the better question would be what _isn't _wrong with her. This willeventually bite her in the ass at some point, and I know just the evil titan to do it.**

**And finally for everyone. Yesterday was the day when we lost a comic book legend last year. So I would like to dedicate this chapter to the man who inspired millions, Stan 'the man' Lee. We'll never forget you. **

**Excelsior! **

**... **

**...**

**... who left this bowl of onions here?**

**Now let's continue with the last bit of filler so we can get back to the main story. **

**I don't own anything. **

... 

Sometime after Star and Marco's Stump Day shopping...

The entire mewman village had gathered in front of the castle's balcony, shouting over each other as they waited for their ruler to come out.

As if on que, Queen Moon and King River walked out onto the belcony, and following behind was the high commission.

"Everyone, please calm yourselves! One at a time!" Moon shouted over the crowd.

The crowd began to quiet down. Not completely, but enough to hear yourself think.

Moon spoke up again, "Now what's this fuss about?" She questioned with authority.

A random citizen decided to speak up.

"The fire demon has returned from beyond grave, that's what!" He shouted.

"There was even a pack of skull faced monsters heading this way! If they didn't change direction, we'd all be dead!" Shouted a woman.

The crowd got riled up before being calmed down by the Queen.

"Everyone calm down! I can assure you that-"

Moon was then interrupted by a rather familiar salesman.

"Assure us what, your highness?! Assure us what exactly?!" It was the same salesman whose arm Anguirus crunched, "I'll tell you what you can assure! The titans are making a comeback, and they're dangerous! Just look at what a spike covered titan did to my arm!" He said as he motioned to his broken arm, which was now in a cast.

With that being said, the crowd erupted into a roar of protests and demands. All ranging from 'What's a titan?!' to 'Are you going to do something about this?!'

Failing to calm down the crowd and losing patience, Moon simply had had enough.

"ENOUGH!!!"

The crowd ceased their complaints at their ruler's shout.

Moon composed herself a little before continuing, "As I was _trying_ to say, I can assure you that the high commission and I are looking into these incidents. We can't guarantee or promise anything at the moment. But for now, it's best to remain calm until further notice. Understood?"

With that said, Moon left the silent crowd with her husband and the high commission in tow.

... 

_Hours later, in the commission's meeting room... _

"Anyone have any leads regarding the incidents?" Moon asked as she took her seat.

"I managed to get something when I went to monster town. Some of the skull crawler corpses had these busted metal doohickeys on the back of their heads. Only a couple of them seemed to have been removed. I asked around and was able to confirm that the majority of the monsters there bare witnessed Titanus Anguirus, _and _Titanus Rodan, duking it out against the skull crawlers." Said Hekapoo, who held a broken piece of metal.

"You're sure it's what they saw?" Moon asked.

"Absolutely."

"Did you find anything Omnitraxus?" Moon asked.

"I checked out the mountains where Anguirus was held in. Apparently the magic that kept the mountain sealed has faded away, and because of that he was able to escape." Said the skull faced commission member.

"But what about Rodan? Is it another Rodan, or somehow the same one from three hundred years ago?" Asked Moon.

"That's the thing. We don't know." Said Hekapoo.

"I think I found something." Said Rhombulus, "Because-"

"Let me guess. Your gut told you?" Said an annoyed Hekapoo.

"Not this time!" Said Rhombulus, "I've checked the tomb of the infamous fire demon, and I found footprints just outside the tomb going in and coming back out. I even noticed that the crystal torches have been used sometime ago."

"Meaning that someone was in the tomb prior to these events." Said Moon.

"Exactly." Said Rhombulus.

"Oh my god." Said Moon, resting her head in her hands.

"So what do we do?" Asked Omnitraxus.

Moon sighed as she contemplated for an answer.

"... I honestly don't know."

... 

Sometime after the meeting, before nightfall...

"You sure this is even a good idea?" Omnitraxus asked through the crystal ball on a cart being pushed by Rhombulus.

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything better!" Rhombulus shouted, "We gotta fight titans somehow, and we all remember what happened the last time we tried."

The high commission walked down a dark stairwell somewhere in the lower levels of their palace, with Hekapoo's flame the only source of light.

"But is _this_ the best you could come up with?" Asked Hekapoo, who's annoyed and not liking this one bit.

"Well in order to make a weapon that can fight titans with advanced tech, we need someone who knows to create advanced tech and how to use it, and this guy is our best bet." Said Rhombulus.

"This better work or you're going in the timeout corner for life." Said Hekapoo.

"It will work." Said Rhombulus, "It has to."

It wasn't long until they reached a restricted part of what looked like an abandoned dungeon. All of the prison cells were no longer occupied, except for the one up ahead.

Within the cell, the occupant was indescribable in the darkness. But unlike Megalon, this one is deadlier than the humanoid beetle. The proof being chained by its legs, neck, tail, and had large cuffs covering its hands all the way up to its elbow, and what looked like a metal coffin covering its chest and back for some reason. It's head is covered by a metal box with a see through cover for its eyes... or in its case, its _eye._

There was a sound of clicking and clanging of locks being unlocked from the heavily sealed door.

Said door opened to reveal the magic high commission walking in, but keeping their distance from the inmate inside.

Hearing the locks and the door open, the figure's head rose up slowly, and barely due to it being taller, to see who it was.

**"... What the hell do you want?" **It said with such disinterest.

"We need help with something, and blockhead here thinks that you're the right man to pull it off." Said Hekapoo, gesturing to Rhombulus. Who wisely keeps his mouth shut.

Looking through the cover, which is blast proof, a red visor glowed with a single eye behind it. It glared at the comission as it walked forward slowly until it reached the max length of its chains, which wasn't much.

The occupant growled before speaking, **"... What do I get out of this?"**

... 

**Well that didn't take as long as I thought it would. **

**Then again, it was pretty short, which I apologize for but it was the last part of the filler chapter. **

**Now we can get back to the main story.**

**Seems like the high commission has a slightly similar plan like Mina, but minus the senseless genocide. **

**Up next is going to be titan training and a royal trial. **

**I'm going to try and pick up the pace with the episodes, as well as add in titan battles, but it might be difficult, and my updates are inconsistent.**

**Review if you're liking it so far.**


	22. Chapter 20

**The Reptile is back and has brought the plot back! **

**I'm really impressed with how far this story has gotten. **

**It's just amazing! **

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I was busy with work, and hunting because it's deer season. Also this chapter was not easy to come up with. So I apologize if some parts seem rushed to you.**

**Anyways,**

**Response time, people! **

**Omnisaurus: Hell yeah he is! **

**ChimaTigon: Sorry, my bad! I didn't know you wanted me to watch it. I think I was able to find it. The song in the video is Monster by Disturbed, is that the right video? Also, I have thought about adding Guardian Ghidorah (AKA gmk Ghidorah) to the story for something epic. I'll think about it. If I do decide to use him, I'm thinking about using the personalities given to him by someone in the comment section on the deviantart page of ToonHolt, named Silverfish129 (be sure to give this guy credit, everyone), which are opposites of the evil counterpart that we know of: Left: Kind. Middle: Warrior-like. Right: Smart. **

**Gamelover41592: Oh no indeed. **

**Jakemations: I'll respond in order. **

**1\. I can definitely add him in the story, but it will have to be when someone gets injured. I don't know when exactly but I'll be thinking on it. **

**2\. Ah, I see. I can see some potential in that one. Now my theory as to who this "Killer Queen" is, it's most likely Queen Ghidorah in my opinion. Mainly because they have "Queen" in the name. **

**3\. As for when Nachos gets sent to tremorton, I'm not sure. I'm thinking maybe they're trying to hunt down the eco-terrorist guy, Jonah, from king of the monsters, and he was spotted there but Nachos catches the wrong guy by accident. But that's just an idea. I might need your help to get an idea for why Nachos gets sent to Tremorton.**

**4\. Awesome! I'm looking forward to it.**

**I'll let you know if I come up with anymore questions. **

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: Oh yeah, they can be pretty arrogant. Megalon and Gigan will definitely find a way out this and make things back fire in both Mina's and the high commission's face. Yeah, Marco's trail definitely went cold. It's been a couple of days since he's been in that tomb. I don't think the high commission will be able to figure it out on their own. **

**Karlos1234ify: Hell yeah!**

**Lord demon: I know, right? I'm thinking about giving him an ego and personality like Smaug. I've also been considering giving mewni its own Titanus Behemoth, because I think he's a bit of a crowd favorite with some people ever since King of the Monsters.**

**T-wrecks-13: Mainly because they can't risk an alien cyborg getting loose. He's that dangerous. They're using him to build the anti kaiju weapon because of his knowledge of advanced tech. You're probably wondering how he's going to do it when he has scythes for hands. I'll be giving him a little trick up his sleeve. Also the people will eventually get the message that the earth defenders aren't a threat. People don't usually find out that they're weapons don't work until they learn the hard way.**

**Anyways, it's showtime people! **

**I don't own anything. **

...

_The day after Stump Day, high commission palace..._

"HE DID WHAT?!" The high commission shouted in unison. 

"Rodan, Anguirus, and three other titans have successfully defeated the Stump. With Rodan finishing it off by burning it." Explained Moon. 

"Ok, to Hell with if it's the same Rodan or not! We need to do something about this!" Said Rhombulus. 

"About what exactly?" Questioned Moon, with a raised brow. 

"What do you mean 'about what?!' The titans! We need to do something about the titans!" Shouted Rhombulus. 

"May I remind you, Rhombulus, that although I don't trust the titans with my life, Rodan especially, they did save my daughter's life as well her friends from being killed by the Stump. So for the time being, we leave _these_ titans be until further notice." Said Moon. 

The high commission was about to protest, but Moon wasn't done just yet. 

"But, we are to keep an eye out for the fire demon. But do not engage him until we know more about him. Understood?" 

The high commission agreed with these terms, and with that being said, Moon left the room. 

Once they were absolutely sure she left, the high commission got up from their seats as Hekapoo cut open a portal to their desired location and entered. 

... 

_Unknown location..._

When they exited from the other side, they find themselves in what looked like a massive cave that would make the dark knight himself green with envy. 

They walked over to what appears to a working table covered in blueprints with a light shining above, and a tall mysterious figure making adjustments with its back to them. 

"Yo, Dr. Frankenstein! How are the blueprints coming along?" Asked Hekapoo. 

The figure turned around to face them. 

The figure stood taller then them, its body appeared to be made out of metal that's almost jet black, it had silver armor on the back of its neck and on its tail, three blood red fins on its back, a single spike on both its knees and elbows, what looked like a vertical buzz saw in its chest, a single silver sickle shaped claw for each foot, a silver tri-claw at the end of its tail (I have no idea what the thing at the end of his tail is called), a single row of silver spikes going down its tail and up its head giving him a mowhawk, a silver beak with sharp teeth and mandibles, a single red glowing visor, and robotic hands with four claws, resembling the claws of a spider-man villain from a PS4 game, that retracted into his arms and formed his signature scythe blades with a pair grappling harpoons. 

His glare was practically burning into them from visor. 

This is the alien cyborg titan known as Gigan. 

**"Do NOT call me Frankenstein."** He said with such bitterness and venom in his voice. 

"You'd rather be called robot chicken?" Asked Rhombulus. 

**"You call me _that_ and you'll be on the receiving end of my blades." **Said Gigan, pointing one of his scythe blades at him. 

"But you know you won't. Remember our deal." Said Omnitraxus. 

Gigan growled in annoyance, returning to his work. 

**"And it's because of that deal, you're still alive."** Said the alien cyborg. 

"Yeah yeah, dark and brooding aside, how's the weapon coming along?" Asked Rhombulus. 

**"Well if you MUST know, I've just finished the blueprints for your _precious _anti-titan weapon. I just need the materials to make it happen." **Said Gigan. 

"What materials are we talking here?" Asked Rhombulus. 

**"Lots of metal and circuitry for starters." **

"I can get you the metal. But we'll have to figure out where to get the circuits." Said Hekapoo. 

**"See to it that you do so. Otherwise your precious weapon will be nothing but a hunk of junk. I'll figure out the power source in due time, but for now I suggest you get to shopping before something much worse then the skull crawlers wakes up." **Said Gigan. 

With that said, the high commission opened a portal and the high commission left the cyborg alone in the cave. 

As soon as they left, Gigan growled and slammed his scythes on the table in anger. 

**"Damn!" **He said to himself. 

He took a deep breathe and exhaled. 

He shown a hologram on his left arm, and it showed a photo of him and Megalon laughing with each other as they drank beer with two alien women with white hair. One chick had lime green skin with pink freckles, magenta eyes, and the other had jet black skin with no visible mouth, and purple eyes. 

Gigan sighed as he stared at the hologram. 

**"Hang in there buddy. When I get the chance, I'll find you." **

With that said, he turned off the hologram and sulked in his loneliness as he waited for the commission to come back with the supplies. 

While he waited, he began to scheme for an escape plan. 

...

_Somewhere in the jaggy mountains..._

Marco, Rodan, the other titans, Kelly, Star (who had Glossaryck in her lap like a cat), Pony Head, Janna, and Tom were settled on a large plateau in the mountains. The same one Rodan taught Marco to transform into his proto titan form and his first flying lesson.

Pony Head originally didn't want to go, but Star insisted that she came, and Janna came because it was important. Plus it was Janna. She does whatever.

The reason they were there is because King Caesar had told the others to meet up at a secluded location, and Rodan suggested the Jaggy Mountains because it'll be less likely to get caught there then the forest of certain death.

The reason why is because Caesar said that he, Varan, and Baragon would like to discuss something rather important with the others in private.

So here they are.

**"You're probably wondering why I've gathered you here today."** Said King Caesar.

"Yep." Said Star.

"Pretty much." Said Kelly.

"Ditto." Said Tom.

**"Thought so. The reason I suggested that we meet up in private is because what we are going to discuss is not for anyone outside the group. No one is to speak of this to anyone." **Said KC.

"Yeah yeah just get on with it!" Pony Head said rudely.

**"Don't disrespect Caesar, pack mule!" **Varan said with a growl in his tone.

"Who are you calling pack mule, lizard breathe?!" She insulted back.

Varan, instead of being offended, chuckled at the insult.

**"Heh, lizard breathe? Is that seriously the best you can come up with? Puh-lease! I've been called way worse three hundred years ago before my imprisonment." **He said.

"Maybe you should've-"

**"Blah blah blah." **

"Did you just-"

**"Bobboly boobly boo." **

"You no good for nothing-"

**"Booboly bobly booboly boo."**

Baragon, Anguirus, Marco, and Rodan snickered as they tried to contain their laughter. With Baragon having the most difficult time keeping it together. But Varan never cracked a smile throughout the whole ordeal.

"You would you knock it-"

**"Hibbidy hobbidy boobity bop." **

"Oh you sorry son of a-"

**"Hippidy hoppidy." **

"Would you shut up?!"

**"Swiggity swooty!"**

And just like that, Baragon lost his shit.

**"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! *GASP* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! For fucks sake stop! Y-you're killing me-heeheeheehahahaha!" **

**"Are you two done?"** Asked King Caesar, who held a blank expression that said he would like to get this moving along.

Baragon got it together, or tried to at least. Varan didn't say a word, but Pony Head was done chewing him out.

"I'm not done here! I won't stop until-"

**"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY, YOU SON OF A BATTRA?!"** Shouted Anguirus.

Pony Head remained quiet.

**"Ok, please continue." **Said Anguirus.

**"Thank you, Anguirus. Now, as I was trying to say. Remember how you three took on the skull crawlers before we woke up, right?" **Caesar asked.

"Yeah, why?" Asked Marco.

**"What disturbed our slumber beneath the ground was artificial bioacoustics." **Said Caesar.

The Rodan's and Anguirus's eyes widened in surprise. While Varan and Baragon already knew this, the none titan individuals were confused by what he just said.

"Excuse me, artificial what now?" Asked Star.

**"Bioacoustics are sounds created by organisms. The ones that we heard while underground were man made. As in, someone or something created those acoustics." **King Caesar explained.

**"So what you're saying is that the skull crawler attack, the metal devices, and these acoustics are all linked?" **Questioned Anguirus.

**"That is correct." **Confirmed Caesar.

**"I KNEW someone was behind this crap!" **Said Anguirus.

**"But the real question is who, and what their true motive is." **Said Rodan.

"My theory is still Mina until further evidence presents itself to prove me otherwise."Said Marco.

**"Honestly that theory is starting to grow on me. Because I've got nothing else to go by at this point." **Said Rodan.

**"I'm sorry but can I just ask something important? Do you have to be in shadow form in order to talk and interact with us?"** Asked Baragon. **"Because no offense buddy, but it's kind of off putting."**

**"Well no, I can just possess my successor and talk through him either as a human or in titan form. But I only talked through him when transformed so far. So unfortunately, I have no other means of interaction." **Explained Rodan.

"Well that sucks." Said Tom.

"Well yeah, he's a ghost that's bonded to my soul. He doesn't exactly have unlimited options." Said Marco.

**"Hmmm... I think I know a way for you two to resolve this minor issue." **Said King Caesar.

**"Wait, really?" **Questioned Rodan, not believing what he was hearing.

"You do?" Asked Marco.

**"It's only a theory, but I believe if Rodan is able to manifest as a shadow then maybe he's able to manifest in a three dimensional form." **Said KC.

**"But how am I gonna do that? Yawgoo taught me all that I know." **Said Rodan.

**"That is true, but I believe I know someone that can help you achieve this new skill." **Said Caesar.

"Really? Who?" Asked Marco.

**"Him." **

King Caesar pointed to the tiny blue man in Star's lap.

"Globgor!" Glossaryck blurted out.

"What?! Glossaryck?! But he's got dog brain." Said Star.

**"Not if I have anything to say about it. Mind if I see him for a second?" **Asked Caesar.

Star handed over Glossaryck to the lion dog titan. King Caesar narrowed his red eyes as they stared into Glossaryck's.

Then with his right hand, he did these gestures on Glossaryck's head that could only be described as pressure points, and then he tapped Glossaryck's gem with his claw.

Glossaryck remained paralyzed in Caesar's grasp. He slowly closed his eyes as his jaw hung open and he leaned back. He eyes snapped opened as he straightened himself with a gasp before focusing his attention on the titan holding him.

"Oh hey Mr. Caesar, how's it going?" Asked the tiny blue man.

Caesar let go of him and Glossaryck floated in mid air.

Everyone's jaws hung open at the sight of Glossaryck getting his brain in functioning order.

"If you guys keep your mouths open you'll catch flies, you know." Said Glossaryck.

"How did you?" Asked Kelly.

**"I've been around for a long time. I'm pretty experienced. Speaking of experienced, Glossaryck?" **

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?"

**"I would like you to help out a friend of mine." **

"Who pray tell could this friend of yours be?" Glossaryck Asked with a smile.

**"Over here, blue man." **Said Rodan.

Glossaryck turned to the voice and was shocked when he discovered that it belonged to the infamous fire demon in the form of a shadow.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle. If it isn't Titanus Rodan. How's it going fly boy?" Said Glossaryck.

**"Besides being dead, I've chosen Marco here as my successor, blah blah blah, I'll explain the other details later, but I would like you to teach me how to form physically without possessing the boy. As in form a ghost form." **Explained Rodan.

Glossaryck pondered on this for second. As if he was trying to make a decision whether to help him or not.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... I'll do it." He said.

**"Yes!" **

"But I expect some pudding in return."

**"Deal." **

... 

Meanwhile, back on earth...

Deep within an underground cave somewhere deep beneath the ocean, a creature slumbered.

It's first awakening was the cause of the golden devil with three heads. But now ever since the true king claimed the throne, it resides here undisturbed.

For now...

... 

Back with Mina and Megalon...

**"Where in the flying fresh pits of Hell did you find this thing?!"** Shouted Megalon in absolute shock.

The _thing _he was referring to was a piece of what looked like a reptilian tail encased within a crystal.

Apparently Megalon recognized it.

"Easy! I looked around Rhombulus's place when he wasn't home, found this thing hidden away, and recognized this tail piece from a dangerous titan three hundred years ago. So I took it!" Said Mina.

**"But you do realize it was dangerous for a reason, right?" **Asked Megalon, knowing that this tail belonged to a rather dangerous and nasty titan with a regenerative ability that would make septarians proud.

"Oh I'm more than aware. Which is why I want you to break this puppy out of the crystal and put an acoustic device on its head before it fully regenerates." Said Mina.

Megalon's eyes were practically bugging out of his head at what he just heard.

**"WHAT?! Are you crazy?! This thing will cause anarchy the moment you- *ZAP* GAH! Ok ok, fine! Jeez! Son of a Battra, the hurts." **

Megalon brought the crystal over to a working table in the center of the room.

**"You're lucky that only titans can break Rhombulus's crystals." **

Said Megalon.

He brought his drill appendage upwards, and swung it down onto the crystal.

The crystal cracked.

He brought his arm up again, and brought it back down again.

The crystal shattered.

... 

Back with the creature on earth...

The monster's eyes shot open.

Something was wrong.

Very very wrong.

It could sense it wasn't coming from earth, but somewhere else.

Somewhere distant.

It got up with a hiss, and swam off somewhere deep within the trenches.

It swam deeper until it traveled down an underwater tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was a glowing swirling golden portal with mixed colors.

The beast continued to swim towards it, not stopping or changing direction.

The beast swam through the portal.

... 

Back with the group on Mewni...

"Ok, you ready to try again?" Asked Glossaryck.

**"Ready." **Said Rodan.

"Alright, now focus."

With that being said, Rodan closed his eyes, and began to concentrate.

After agreeing to help Rodan achieve this new ability, he began to teach him how to form his ghost form.

But so far, it hasn't been successful. Every attempt ended up with the same negative result. Nothing.

Just when he thinks he's got a grip on it, he loses it.

But Rodan was determined to learn this new skill.

"Ok, now picture yourself in a hole, and you need to climb yourself out of it. You see the edge of the hole, and all you have to do is get a grip of it to pull yourself out." Glossaryck explained.

Rodan remained silent. His mind appeared to be elsewhere.

That's how it went. They tried nine times already, but Rodan was determined.

But this time, Rodan's shadow slithered towards the center of the plateau, and began to slither around in a circle.

The shadow began to spin around quicker and quicker, until suddenly a large plume of fire exploded from the ground, and became a large bonfire.

From the flames, a three clawed hand rose, followed by another, and then Rodan's head.

He was hard to see within flames given his glowing red appearance. But the flames dissipated with a spread of his wings, and Rodan roaring to the skies above.

Standing where the fire once stood, was the mighty Rodan.

Although he looked just like living form, his appearance was a glowing translucent red. But his orange eyes had regained pupils unlike his shadow form.

"Rodan? How do you feel?" Asked Marco.

Rodan stares at his translucent hand in disbelief.

He can't believe it worked!

He looked back at Marco before answering, **"What kind of a question is that? I feel amazing!" **Rodan Said with a smile on his face.

**"Hell yeah! The fire demon is back, baby!" **Said Anguirus, as he gave him a high five.

**"And I'm not going anywhere this time!" **Chuckled Rodan.

"Time? Wait, what time is it?" Said Star as she checked her mirror phone.

She gasped in shock when she saw what time it was.

"Oh my gosh, I've gotta go! I have to get ready for Eclipsa's trial!"

**"Wait, what? Eclipsa's alive?" **Asked Baragon.

**"She's on trial? What for?" **Asked King Caesar.

**"Who's running the trial?" **Asked Varan.

**"Oh boy, this won't end well." **Said Anguirus.

Rodan sighed, knowing that this wouldn't end well.

... 

**Oh man this one was hard to write! **

**Sorry again if it took so long, but it was difficult with this one. **

**Also I have no idea why the first paragraph is in the center. It keeps doing that no matter how many times I fix it, and it pisses me off. So I gave up and left it as it is. Sorry if it annoys you.**

**Anyways, I originally planned on including the trial episode in the same chapter but I didn't have the energy. **

**It will be in the next chapter, I can promise you that. **

**Also, who can guess names of the two new monsters that are going to arrive? Where did the portal take the beast in the ocean? What monster did the tail in the crystal belong to? **

**Review if you're liking it so far.**


	23. Chapter 21 The Butterfly Trap

**The Reptile is back at it again with another chapter for all you readers. **

**It's Eclipsa's trial and the stakes are high now that titans have gotten involved. **

**For those of you that have seen the episode, we all know how it ends. But you haven't seen it with giant prehistoric monsters! **

**Will the trial end like it did in the episode? Sort of. But in this chapter, we'll see what happens when Rodan gets pushed over the edge from the stupidity of others. **

**Anyways, response time. **

**Gamelover41592: Thank you, and yes, yes it is. **

**ChimaTigon: I recognized most of them, while the others I didn't recognize. Honestly, the design for GMK Ghidorah will definitely make him stand out from his evil counterpart. **

**Karlos1234ify: Glad that you love it. **

**Lord demon: That's honestly a really good idea to introduce him. As for the epilogue idea, I think I'll do something similar sometime later in the story with titans bowing to Godzilla. **

**T-wrecks13: Yeah, Varan for the win! As for the regenerating kaiju, it's actually from an old movie. I'm not going to give it away, you'll have to read to find out. The monster going through the portal underwater, although good guesses, are incorrect I'm afraid. The monster arriving had a film before big G, and if it weren't for this monster we wouldn't have the giant atomic monster that we love. **

**Guest: Good guesses, but both are incorrect I'm afraid. **

**Jakemations: 1\. Well good news, I'll be adding him in the next chapter. Also thanks for giving him a name as well as some info on the guy.**

**2\. Oh boy. I guess someone is about to learn to never mess with the fire demon's home. **

**3\. *Does spit take* CRUD CRUD CRUD CRUD CRUD CRUD CRUD! Ok! Anyone have Superman, ghost rider, spawn, one punch man, SpaceGodzilla, Ghidorah, or Destoroyah on the line? Anyone? Anyone that can annihilate him or devour his soul or send him to hell or send him into the sun? Cause if there's any takers, here's your job: TAKE HIM OUT! ... is Lobo also available? **

**Now one question for you: Is the Halloween project still a separate project? Because it wouldn't make sense if it crossed over to the main project in my opinion. **

**I'll let you know when I have any more questions. I haven't thought of anymore yet, and that was the only one I could come up with.**

**Matt: Well hopefully this satisfies you.**

**The amount of titans in this story is kind of overwhelming just from thinking about it. I'll try to introduce as many as I can, but the rest I'll have to introduce during the main climax of the story just so it's not a cluttered mess. **

**Now as for the big G himself, he'll make his big entrance eventually. Everyone just needs to be patient. He'll show up when shit gets real. **

**Now as for his arch enemy... let's just say that someone has gotten their grubby little hands on him in order to bring him back. **

**Speaking of titans, here's a teaser for what's to come in the future: **

"Get those ospreys in the air! We gotta move, now!"

"Let's go let's go!"

"Move move move!"

**_SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOONK!!!_**

**Before we get to the main story, I've been thinking about making an expanded universe involving the titans. Not entirely sure if I'll do it or not, but I'll think about it.**

**Now grab some popcorn, your favorite beverage, and let's get this monster show on the road! **

**I don't own anything. **

... 

Butterfly castle, trial room...

Back at Butterfly castle, Moon and the high commission remained seated in the judges stand while Eclipsa stood at her podium across from them, her wrists in handcuffs.

Then a portal opened up on the left side of the room, and out came Star followed by Glossaryck.

"Sorry I'm late! I was in the middle of something!" Said Star.

"What do you say we keep it short and say it was titan related." Said Glossaryck.

Everyone was shocked to see the blue magical being no longer acting like a dog and no longer randomly shouting Globgor.

"Glossaryck? You're acting like yourself again?" Moon questioned.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Glossaryck said with a smile on his face. "Now if you excuse me, I hear a pudding cup calling my name."

Glossaryck opened a portal to who knows where to grab a pudding cup.

He then came back in a couple of seconds with a chocolate pudding cup.

"Chocolate fudge pudding, straight from the school cafeteria. Deeeeeeeeeelicious." He said as he pulled off the seal and grabbed a spoon seemingly in his back pocket.

Then Marco, Kelly, Janna, Tom, and Pony Head arrived in the room from the portal Star made.

"Star, what are your friends doing here?" Asked Moon.

Star rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Weeeeeeeeeeell, we were kind of in the middle of something important that involves the titans." Said Star.

Moon narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "What do you mean 'involves the titans?'" She questioned.

"Well-"

**"SURPRIIIIIIIIIISE!" **

Star was interrupted by the by the king of the skies as he jumped out of the portal in his red translucent ghost form, and landed in front of the Queen and high commission members with a devious smirk.

"AAAAAAAAAH! HOLY SHIT, IT'S HIM! IT'S HIM!" Screamed Rhombulus, cowering back in absolute fear.

"YOU!" Shouted Moon, Hekapoo, and Omnitraxus.

**"Me!" **Rodan smirked.

**"You bozos better not start anything." **Said Varan, who lumbered out of the portal. The high commission members jaws dropped at the sight of another titan entering the room.

**"As tempting as that is, I won't. Besides, what are they gonna do? Kill me?" **Chuckled Rodan.

**"Don't do anything stupid without your armored buddy, fly boy." **Said Anguirus, who also entered the room. He was followed by Baragon and King Caesar.

**"Well well WELL. If it ain't the court of morons." **Said Baragon, **"Did you miss us? Admit it, you missed us." **

"What the hell are they doing here?!" Omnitraxus demanded.

**"Watch it skull face." **Growled Rodan.

**"Calm yourselves. We're not here to start a fight, we're here to witness the trial taking place." **Said King Caesar.

"Why?" Asked Hekapoo.

"Because they can." Said Glossaryck.

**"And from what Star had informed us on about _why_ Eclipsa is on trial, let's just say that we have our own suspicions, and we wish to witness how this plays out." **Caesar explained.

He approached the podium, and narrowed his eyes at each of the high commission members.

**"But, we expect this to be a FAIR trial. No lies or tricks or any form of sabotage while we're here. Understood?" **

Caesar spoke with such authority, that the other titans and company stared at the high commission with such intensity that it looked like they were daring them to say no to the wise lion dog titan.

The high commission members were practically sweating bullets under the intense gaze of Caesar's red irises.

But then Rhombulus, in a panic, stood up and shot a blast of his crystallization spell right into Caesar's eyes!

**"CAESAR!"**

Everyone gasped in shock.

For a split second nothing happened. But then a second later, Caesar blasted the spell out of his eyes back at Rhombulus!

Rhombulus ducked with a yelp, the blast crystallizing the head of his seat.

Everyone but Glossaryck and the titans were shocked to say the least.

He could do THAT?! Holy shit!

**"Did you seriously forget that he can do that, rock head?" **Said Baragon.

Caesar seemed unfazed.

At first.

His ears stood straight up as his gaze went from intimidating to angry with a bare toothed snarl.

**"I highly recommend you NEVER do that again. Understood?" **Caesar said with a growl.

Rhombulus nodded fearfully.

Caesar calmed down somewhat, his ears drooping back to their original position.

**"Good. I believe this trial has been delayed long enough, so let's get on with it. But remember... no tricks or lies." **Said Caesar.

... 

Back with Mina and Megalon...

"Come on! Just put it on already before it fully regenerates and wakes up!" Demanded an impatient Mina.

**"I'm trying as hard as I can you half-witted psycho! It's not easy with drill hands! I already told you this before!" **Megalon shouted back, trying desperately to the best of his ability to attach one the devices on the back of the head of their latest monster subject.

The current problem being that it was regenerating quickly. It's body was fully formed, but it's skull was still in its process of fully forming its muscle and skin tissue. At least Megalon didn't have to surgically cut into it to attach the device to its nerves.

**"Aaaaaaaaand done! Whew! Oh Gojira, that was intense." **Said the humanoid beetle monster.

"It's about time." Said Mina.

**"DRILL. HANDS! Geez!" **Megalon sighed in frustration, **"The subject is still regenerating, so we need to keep it on anesthetics just in case it wakes up immediately afterwards." **He explained.

"Got it. Then afterwards, showtime!" Said Mina, rubbing her hands together in anticipation with the usual crazed look in her eyes.

Megalon sighed, **"I hate my life." **He muttered to himself.

... 

Meanwhile...

Deep beneath the waves of mewni, a portal had opened, and the beast from earth swam out and the portal closed behind it.

It could sense its enemy much more clearer. It could sense that it was still alive more than ever.

And boy did it agitate him to no end.

He swam with much more determination than he did back on earth.

It wouldn't be long until he approached the kingdom of the mer-folk.

But then a sentient dolphin approached the side of his head.

"Make me a sandwich!" It demanded.

The beast ignored the talking sea mammal and continued on its course.

The dolphin on the other hand wasn't having it.

It swam up in front of the creature and shouted, "HEY!"

The beast halted its swim as it floated in the water, staring at the sea mammal, and growled in annoyance.

"I said, MAKE. ME. A. SANDWI-"

**_*CHOMP!* _**

The beast wasn't having it either, and ate the dolphin alive! The talking sea mammal crushed between its jaws, and a small trail of blood escaping the large reptile's mouth as it continued its course.

His enemy was alive, and he was going to end its life.

... 

Back at the trial...

The trial to say the least... wasn't going well.

The trial was trial by box, which is apparently a box that acts like a lie detector. But if you lie, the box will try to kill you until you tell the truth.

Even though each time the commission asked a question, Eclipsa answered truthfully, but yet the commission still marked her down as evil each time.

Which made no goddamn sense whatsoever!

... and didn't exactly sit well with the titans and company.

The titans and company were on the right side of the room acting as the jury, the none titans of the group were in seats while the titans remained behind them due to them being bigger than anyone in the room.

"Is it true that you abandoned your mewman husband, King Shastacan, and ran off with your monster lover, Globor?" Asked Omnitraxus.

"Well of course. Shastacan Spiderbite was absolutely dreadful, but Globgor was so sweet. I mean, who could resist such a charming smile?" Eclipsa answered truthfully.

"Correct!" Said the box.

Hekapoo put a check on the scroll, with one side saying good and the other saying evil.

She placed a check on the evil side.

"What?! How is that evil?!" Star exclaimed.

**"Agreed. Just what part of that is considered evil?" **Asked Caesar.

They were of course ignored as the trial proceeded.

"Is it true that you ate mewman babies?!" Shouted Rhombulus.

Hekapoo scolded Rhombulus by correcting him, saying that that wasn't Eclipsa but someone else. But the box said that the question was asked and it needs an answer.

"Of course not, I never eaten a single child in my life." Said Eclipsa.

"Truth!" Said the box.

But Hekapoo checked the evil side.

"WHAT?! She said she _didn't _eat those babies!" Star Said in frustration.

**"What kind of bullshit are you playing at?! She told the truth! She didn't eat any babies, so how is she still considered evil?!" **Shouted Anguirus.

"Just be quite and let the professional's do their job." Said Hekapoo.

**"More like professional assholes!" **Said Anguirus.

Baragon proceeded to laugh his ass off.

"Ok, Eclipsa, what do you have to say about your dark chapter?" Asked Hekapoo.

"Oh it's not necessarily _evil_, they're just dark spells that only someone with enough responsibility should be able to wield them." Said Eclipsa.

"Truth again!" Said the box.

Hekapoo of course check marked evil again.

**"This is bullshit! Why aren't we doing anything?!" **Varan whisper yelled.

**"Patience, Varan. I have an idea." **Said Caesar.

Then it was Moon's turn to ask Eclipsa a question, "Eclipsa, are you sorry for what you've done?"

"No. I'm not." Eclipsa said firmly.

The high commission gasped in shock.

Hekapoo wrote something on the scroll, and when she turned around to face Eclipsa, it spelled out EVIL in red ink.

But before anyone could do anything, Caesar stepped forward.

**"Before any of you do or say anything, I have a question I would like to ask her myself." **He said as he turned to face Eclipsa.

**"Eclipsa Butterfly. You stand here being accused of evil misdeeds. But after witnessing what has transpired during this trial, the only thing that you're ever guilty of is abandoning the throne. But I don't think you're evil because of it. Far from it in fact. I see you as someone who is greatly misjudged for your actions. All you did was fall in love with someone that made you happy. But I can't help but ask you this one solitary question that I believe will prove the high commission wrong." **

Everyone was on the edge of their seats as they hung upon every word Caesar had said.

**"Eclipsa Butterfly. Are you evil?" **Caesar asked, his question being straight forward and to the point.

"No. I'm not." Said Eclipsa.

"Truth!" Said the box.

**"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!" **The titans cheered, rubbing it in the high commission's faces.

**"Suck on that, you pompous pricks!" **Shouted Anguirus.

"Alright alright! Everyone settle down!" Said Moon.

"I also have a question to ask." Said Eclipsa.

"You don't get to ask any questions!" Shouted Rhombulus as he stood up from his seat, pointing one of his snake arms at him.

"Well technically, she can since she's still royalty." Said Moon.

"... What did you do with my daughter?" Asked Eclipsa.

Everyone fell silent.

Rodan, although in ghost form, can still communicate to Marco telepathically.

**'This will not end well.' **Said Rodan.

'No. No it will not.' Said Marco. 'Wait, we can communicate telepathically?'

**'I'm bonded to you, remember?' **

The high commission looked nervous. Like they didn't expect the accused Queen of darkness to ask them _that_ question.

"Uuuuh, I don't know what you're talking about." Said Hekapoo, avoiding eye contact and trying to deny the question being asked to her.

"Uuh, What she said!" Said Rhombulus.

"N-nothing! What are you talking about?" Said Omnitraxus.

But it was at this moment that they knew, the fucked up.

"Wrong answer!" Said the box, which then trapped everyone inside a large box with the walls and ceiling closing in on them.

"We didn't do anything wrong!" Screamed Hekapoo in desperation.

"You obviously did do something wrong because the box is going to kill us unless you tell the truth!" Marco yelled.

Omnitraxus tried to use his hands from a portal he made to push the walls back.

"My magic isn't working! I can't stop the walls." He said from his crystal ball.

**"No shit, dumbass! Tell the truth already!" **Yelled an angry Varan.

The walls and ceiling began to get closer, everyone running out of room.

**"Either you idiots tell the truth, or I'll kill you before the box does!" **Rodan threatened.

Rhombulus began to get more and more nervous as everyone began to run out of room.

"WE GOT RID OF YOUR DAUGHTER!" He blurted out.

"Truth!" Said the box.

The box released everyone to where they were before getting trapped.

"What?" Eclipsa said in disbelief.

"What the heck, Rhombulus?!" Scolded Hekapoo.

**"You did WHAT?!" **Shouted Rodan, his eyes blazing with anger.

"You don't have any proof!" Said Omnitraxus.

"Actually, we do." Said Moon, holding a scroll that said had the name Festivia written in red ink and stitched between two pieces of the scroll.

"Explain. Now." Moon ordered, as she and Star stood next to Eclipsa.

"You don't understand, we had too!" Said Hekapoo.

"King Shastacan wanted nothing to do with your daughter. So she was swapped with a peasant girl, who was given the throne."

**"Are you fucking kidding me?!" **Exclaimed Anguirus.

**"What the hell gives you the right to give away someone else's child?!" **Shouted Varan.

**"The audacity of you guys is un-fucking-believable?!" **Said Baragon.

**"You people are one of the most disgraceful beings I've ever met in my life!" **Said King Caesar.

Rodan remained oddly quiet.

His face had a frowning stare, and one of his eyes twitched.

"You set us up!" Said Hekapoo.

"You bet we did." Said Star.

"Trial over! Queen Eclipsa is guilty of abandoning the throne, and the high commission is guilty of lying to the royal family and tampering with history." Said the box.

Moon grabbed the box and turned it off.

**"So now what?" **Asked Baragon.

"It means, Eclipsa goes free." Said Star, who grabbed her wand and blasted Eclipsa's cuffs off.

Anguirus spoke up.

**"Wait, if what they said was true, does that mean-" **

"-you're not my great great something grandmother." Star finished with sadness in her eyes.

"No sweetie, I'm not." Said Eclipsa, feeling sorry for the poor girl.

It was then that Rodan had had enough of this bullshit.

**"Ok, that's it! You bastards better give me a reason not to fucking kill you!" **Rodan yelled with so much anger.

But before he could do anything, Moon got a call on her compact mirror phone.

"Hello?"

"Queen Moon!" It was the King of the merfolk.

"King of the merfolk? What's wrong? You sound scared." Moon asked.

"We got a problem. We just spotted a large lizard pass our kingdom, and we believe it's heading for dry land. We don't know what this thing is, but it might be looking for something." Said the merfolk king.

"How do you figure?" Moon asked.

"Honestly I'm not sure, but it just completely ignored us and didn't stop for anything. But be prepared if it's heading towards your kingdom. I've already warned the other kingdoms besides the Lucitor and Pony Head kingdoms, for obvious reasons." Explained the merfolk king.

Moon then got a call from the Pony Head kingdom.

"Hang on I'm getting another call."

The screen split, and on one half of the screen showed King Pony Head, looking about just as frantic as the merfolk king.

"Queen Moon! We just spotted a winged serpent of some kind flying nearby our kingdom! We've never seen anything like it! It could pose a threat but we don't know for sure, so be on your guard." Said King Pony Head.

"Is that all from the both of you?"

"For now, yes. I'll leave you to your business, your highness." With that said he hung up, and so did the merfolk king.

Everyone in the room heard the whole conversation.

Rodan and Marco looked at each other with a knowing look, then back at their friends.

King Caesar knew what this meant, **"Titan problem?" **

"Titan problem." Said Marco.

**"Here we go again." **Said Anguirus with a sigh.

... 

**Hey guys, hopefully you've enjoyed my version of the 'Butterfly Trap' episode. **

**I originally wanted to include a fight between two new monsters, but I felt a little burnt from this chapter and didn't have the energy. **

**But next chapter will include the monster fight, as well as the episode 'Is A Mystery.' **

**Now some of you are probably wondering when the big boys are going to show up. Don't worry, they'll show, you just have to be patient. I'm thinking of the right moment for them to arrive.**

**Review if you're liking it so far.**


	24. Chapter 22

**I'm back with another chapter! **

***looks around nervously* **

**I really hate to burst any of your bubbles, buuuuuuuuuuuuuut... **

**... Godzilla and Ghidorah aren't in this chapter. **

***Crowd starts to riot* **

**WHOA WHOA WHOA! Hang on a second, don't freak out or get pissed just yet! **

***Crowd quiets down* **

**I know everyone is desperate for the two kings to arrive, but everyone needs to be patient. **

**But don't worry, I have a plan.**

**And it's in the form of a surprise. **

**Just wait and see. **

**Now let's get to those responses! **

**ChimaTigon: I'll answer in order. **

**1\. The monsters I recognized are: **

**Godzilla. **

**Anguirus. **

**Gorgo. **

**Orochi. **

**Ultraman. **

**Gappa. **

**The two monsters from war of the gargantuas.**

**Cloverfield. **

**Peter Jackson's King Kong. **

**Frankenstein. **

**Garuda. **

**Zilla. **

**Yongary. **

**The monsters from space amoebas. **

**Reptilicus. **

**Reiga.**

**Dogora (barely recognized it). **

**Pulgasari. **

**Knife head. **

**That walrus monster from gorath. **

**The monster from The X from outer space. **

**The rest I don't recognize.**

**2\. Yeah, I liked that one. **

**3\. Sure! **

**4\. I'm not sure. I have no idea how to use PM from the app.**

**5\. Unfortunately no. But I have thought about using a harem in a different story. Not sure about it, because I don't know romance. But IF I did do one, I would try my best.**

**Gamelover41592: Oh trust me, it is. Marco will definitely have trust issues with Hekapoo after what he just witnessed at the trial. **

**LadyKDQ: Oh boy. Uh, hate to break it to you... but it's not Godzilla. I'm about as desperate to have big G in this as much as the next guy, but it's actually a monster from a black and white movie _before _Godzilla's first movie. **

**Karlos1234ify: Glad you like it. Great reference, but it's not Big G or his arch enemy I'm afraid. **

**T-wrecks13: Yeah, he's from a very old film. He's a stop motion monster. I'll also be sure to look into that warhammer series by this youtuber. It sounds interesting. Never heard of the guy, but I'll look into it.**

**Guest: They'll get what's coming to them eventually. **

**Matt: Yeah, I'm not entirely too happy with how I written the trial myself. I remember the episode, but not entirely. So I had to go with what I do know. **

**Guest: Glad that you love it. **

**Jakemations: I'll be responding in order. **

**1\. Holy shit! how did he kill everyone?! (Also, good to here back from you.) **

**2\. I gotta say, that's a pretty good backstory there. Great job! Really adds to the mystery of what's going on, and who's behind it. I might have a theory on how to really beat this guy... what is the main weakness of every slasher in horror movies?... The Final Girl. **

**I also came up with a couple of questions to ask you: **

**1\. Were you able to get a voice actor for Rodan? **

**2\. What music will be in the movie? You know, for like action, comedy, and dramatic scenes. If you do, is it original or from other soundtracks/artists? **

**3\. I thought back to the theory on who this 'Killer Queen' could be, and could it be Vexus from Cluster Prime? Because that makes more sense to me now that I think about it. But I could be wrong.**

**Oh! I also have a brief little teaser of the epilogue of my story for you:**

"What's the situation?"

_"We have a Titanus Kamacuras heading towards a nearby town." _

"Kamacuras?"

**"It's basically a giant praying mantis." **

_"That would be the brief description of it, yes. If it isn't stopped before it reaches civilization, people could die." _

"Which town?"

_"Tremorton." _

"Roger that. Rodan and I are heading out, we'll get there as fast as we can before it does any harm."

_"Copy that, Diaz. We'll buy you two some." _

"You ready for this, Rodan?"

**"Always ready, boy." **

"That's what I like to here. It's go time!"

**It's still a work in progress, but that's a brief teaser of what's to come at the end of the story.**

**Ok, one final note before getting to the main story. **

**Since I feel like everyone is desperate for big G, I'm starting to feel the pressure of not having Godzilla arrive yet. So I've decided to add something at the end of this chapter to appease everyone. I won't tell you what it is, you'll have to read to find out. **

**For this chapter, I'm doing the rest of the trial episode and next chapter will be 'Is A Mystery.' **

**It's pretty obvious that it will be drastically different from canon due to the titans reappearing, and let's just say that the monsters are going to celebrate. **

**Now let's get back to the action!**

**I don't own anything. **

... 

In the secret bunker with Megalon and Mina...

"Why isn't it listening to us?!" Mina exclaimed in frustration, pulling on her hair.

**"It just ISN'T! Something must be causing it to override the device!"** Megalon exclaimed back.

The large computer screen displayed their current monster subject as a red dot moving across the map of mewni.

Then another red dot appeared at garbage beach, and it was heading northeast, towards their current monster.

"Has that dot always been there?" Mina asked as she pointed at the red dot moving away from the merfolk kingdom and garbage beach.

Megalon looked at the new dot on the screen.

**"No it hasn't. Whatever it is, the newcomer and the subject are drawn towards each other." **Said Megalon.

"Can't you get a visual on it or something?" Questioned Mina.

**"No I can't. I don't have any camera drones. Oh wait, I do!" **Said Megalon as he presses a button, activating a four propellered drone with a video camera.

The drone hovered off of a work table and hovered over to Megalon.

**"And you said it was a dumb idea to make these." **Megalon said smugly.

"I still think it is."

**"Just shut up and open a portal near the newcomer's position."** Megalon said with annoyance.

Mina used her scissors to cut open a portal, and Megalon typed in the commands to send the drone through the portal.

Mina closed the portal once the drone appeared as a green dot on the screen next to the red dot.

**"Ok, let's see what this thing is." **Megalon typed on the keyboard with his drill hands, showing the video feed from the drone on screen.

The drone began to move, and it spotted large reptilian tracks. The tracks looked like they belong to something that walked on all fours, the front pair having four claws, the back pair having three claws, and there were signs of a tail dragging.

The drone followed the path the creature made.

It wasn't long until the drone appeared behind the beast.

**"Ok we've got visual... oh crud." **Said Megalon, recognizing the monster.

"'Oh crud' what?"

**"I think I know why our monster is ignoring your commands." **Megalon said nervously.

"Well? Out with it already!" Mina demanded.

**"Our current subject, and this monster... are natural enemies." **

... 

Back at Butterfly castle, trial room...

"WHAT DO MEAN THAT WE SHOULD STAY OUT OF IT?!" Rhombulus yelled, absolutely furious.

**"You three have screwed up enough! You broke up a family, crystallized an innocent woman, and to top it all off, YOU GAVE AWAY HER BABY JUST BECAUSE SHE WAS A MONSTER HYBRID!" **Yelled Rodan, his words sounding angrier and angrier with each statement.

"We had to!" Hekapoo tried to explain.

"Do you have any idea what a monster could do with magic?" Said Omnitraxus, trying to make it sound horrible.

**"Yeah, they can kick your ass." **Said Anguirus. **"Like how WE kicked YOUR ass's three hundred years ago before Rodan got shot out of the sky."**

"I've seen what a _bad _monster can do with magic, and Star kicked his ass. But this is a baby we're talking about! An innocent defenseless infant! You three never gave her the benefit of the doubt! You had no right to send her away!" Exclaimed Marco, just as angry as Rodan, "So what makes you think we'll let you handle anything titan related?!"

With that being said, the commission members remained silent. "I thought so." Marco turned away from the high commission and faced his friends and the titans. "Ok guys, let's go see what we're up against."

**"Aye aye, sir."** Said Baragon, giving a mock salute.

"Now see here-"

Before Omnitraxus could finish, Anguirus slammed his spike covered club tail on his crystal ball.

***CRASH* **

**"Anyone else? No? Good. We're done here, so stay out of titan related affairs." **Said the spike covered titan.

The high commission wisely chose to stay silent.

**"Yo, Glossaryck. Could you pull out a map of mewni if you please?" **Asked Rodan.

"Of course!" Said the tiny blue man.

With a snap of his fingers, a large map of mewni and its kingdoms appeared in a puff of smoke.

**"Ok everyone, here's the plan." **Said Rodan as he got the groups attention.

**"Marco, Anguirus, and I will go out and see what we're up against. Caesar, I need you, Baragon, and Varan to remain near the castle while we scout ahead in case any trouble arrives while we're gone. You'll be put into groups." **

He points to the two queens. **"Moon and Eclipsa, you're with Caesar." **

He then points a claw at the two princesses. **"Star and Pony Head, you're with Baragon." **

Then he pointed his claw at the human and demon prince. **"Tom and Janna, you're with Varan." **

Then lastly he points at the green haired swordswoman. **"Kelly, you're paired with Anguirus, so you're coming with us. Everyone that has a compact mirror phone is to keep them on their person at all times in case of an emergency, got it?" **

The none titans of the group nodded.

**"Now, one monster is coming from the waterfolk kingdom, and the other was sighted around the Pony Head kingdom. The waterfolk kingdom is northwest from here, and the Pony Head kingdom is north from here. So just in case these two head this way like the skullcrawkers, we'll have a group stationed in certain areas around the castle." **

He then pointed at different areas on the map as he spoke. **"Baragon, your group will be positioned northwest of the castle. Varan, your group will be positioned north of the castle. Caesar, your group will patrol around the kingdom's boundaries so nothing sneaks up on us from the south, west, or east. Now as for my group, we'll head towards the area where these two might intercept, and we'll split from there if they don't intercept each other. Everyone understand the plan?" **

The group nodded in agreement.

**"Good. Now let's move out." **

... 

Unknown location, plains of mewni...

Lumbering across the plains, the beast continued his course.

It could sense his enemy getting closer with each passing second, and each passing second the beast became more determined to kill it.

It growled as it pushed onward, ready for the battle that was about to take place.

... 

Back with Rodan, Anguirus, Marco, and Kelly...

We cut back to the group scouting ahead towards the area where the mysterious new titans would intercept.

Rodan said that while it was possible that they wouldn't intercept each other, they should still scope out the area.

"So any ideas what these titans could be?" Asked Kelly, walking beside the titan she was paired with.

Rodan and Anguirus pondered on this for a minute.

**"Honestly, given the brief descriptions of the two, there's only a few that I could think of from the top of my head." **Said Rodan, **"The lizard could be either a Gorosaurus, a Zilla, a Stegosaur, that ugly ass impossible reptile that terrorized farmers, a Gorgo, or a Rhedosaurus. ****But none of those guys have been seen in mewni. As for the serpent with wings, it could either be a Quetzalcoatl, or a Reptilicus." **

**"Can't be Quetzalcoatl. Caesar kept track of what titan is or isn't in mewni. But a Reptilicus could be a possibility. I mean, those suckers can regenerate from a single dismembered limb like a septarian." **Said Anguirus.

"Holy crap, really?" Questioned an astonished Marco.

**"Oh yeah, they can regenerate from a dismembered hand or just a piece of their tail." **Said Anguirus.

**"Which we had to learn the hard way." **Rodan grumbled out loud.

The group stopped in their tracks when they heard a screeching roar resonate through the air.

They looked to the sky to see something heading towards the ground in the distance.

It looked like a serpent with wings.

**"Looks like we found our winged serpent. But where is it heading?" **Anguirus questioned.

**"We better get a closer look. But we must remain at a distance in order to avoid being seen." **Said Rodan.

The group quickly hurried on over to where the serpent could be heading towards. They didn't have to go too far, thankfully.

"What could this thing be exactly?" Asked Marco.

**"I'm not sure. Whatever it is, it's definitely ignoring us-wait a minute." **Rodan cut himself off when he got a real good look at the monster getting closer to the ground.

The monster looked like a giant snake with bat wings. It has four small limbs that were almost unnoticeable, large reptilian eyes, dark green scales, and two pairs of large fangs on its upper jaw, and a smaller pair of fangs on its lower jaw.

**"Looks like Anguirus's theory was correct. It's a Reptilicus." **Said Rodan.

"Ok so what do we do?" Asked Kelly.

**"Well-"**

Rodan was interrupted by another roar.

It was lowering in pitch, so they definitely knew it wasn't from Reptilicus.

They found the source of the roar lumbering on the scene, it's attention focused on the small limbed winged serpent in the sky.

**"Found our lizard." **Said Anguirus.

"Got a name for this one?" Marco questioned.

The lizard looked like how it was described. A big lizard. But despite the simple description, the group knew it was no mere lizard. It had dark green leathery skin, and a single row of spikes running down from the back of its head to the end of its tail, which was slightly flattened at the end like a crocodile. It walked on all fours, its back legs had three toe claws like a dinosaur, and its front legs had four claws. Its head was a mix between an iguana and a dinosaur. It had dark red eyes, a mouth full of sharp teeth, and a pair of fangs in its upper jaw.

**"Rhedosaurus." **Said Rodan.

**"Rhedosaurus? But that's impossible! There was never a Rhedosaurus here in mewni." **Said Anguirus in disbelief.

**"Well spike ball, we're looking at one. We'll investigate this later, but for now we're witnessing what appears to be a grudge match." **Said Rodan.

"Grudge match? You mean these two know each other?" Marco asked.

**"No not really. Not all grudge matches between titans are personal. Sometimes it is, but sometimes it's because they're natural enemies." **Explained the ghostly fire demon.

"Oh I see. But what exactly do we do with these two?" Asked Marco.

**"Nothing." **Said Rodan.

Marco and Kelly's eyes shot open in surprise.

"What?" They said in unison.

**"Guys, chill. It's a titan grudge match. It's sometimes best to stay out of it until it's over. BUT, we will intervene when it's deemed necessary." **Explained Anguirus. **"But let me confirm something first." **

Anguirus then walked ahead, and dirt and smoke surrounded him as he morphed into his full titan form.

He lumbered over a couple of feet before he stopped.

Anguirus roared, and it caught the attention of the lizard-like dinosaur.

Anguirus called out again, and the Rhedosaurus roared back. They went back and forth like a conversation, a couple of roars, and a couple of barks here and there.

What was weird, is that Marco could understand every word they were saying.

Then with a nod to the Rhedosaurus, Anguirus turned around and morphed back to proto titan form.

"What was that all about?" Asked Kelly, confusion painted on her face.

**"Just had a small talk with the Rhedosaurus. I asked him a couple of questions like 'What are you doing here? How did you get here? Where did you come from? Should we intervene?' You know, casual questions." **Anguirus explained.

"So what did he say?" Kelly asked.

**"He says he's here to defeat his enemy, Reptilicus. He also said he came here through a portal on Earth, his home." **

**"So that would make him an earth titan. Interesting." **Said Rodan.

"So what did he say about us intervening?" Kelly asked.

**"He said to stay out of it. It's strictly between him and that scaly sock puppet." **Said Anguirus.

"Scaly sock puppet?" Kelly repeated.

**"His words, not mine." **

"Wait, was I the only none titan that understood all of that?" Asked Marco.

**"You can understand titan speak?" **Rodan asked his successor.

"Is that what that is?"

"You understood all of that? All I heard was grunts, growls, and roars." Said Kelly.

**"Because he's bonded to him." **Explained Anguirus.

**"Looks like your mind and body are adapting to the bond." **Said Rodan.

"So you're saying I can now understand the language between titans? Dude! That's awesome!" Marco said with excitement.

Then the screeching roar of Reptilicus filled the air, followed by the roar of Rhedosaurus.

Reptilicus hovered in the air, facing off against Rhedosaurus, who snarled at his opponent.

**"Speaking of language, you should probably let the others know what's going on." **Said Anguirus.

"Yeah, should definitely do that."

... 

Back with Mina and Megalon...

Unknown to everyone else, the camera drone kept an eye on the new arrival, now known as Rhedosaurus, and kept filming at a distance without being seen.

"Can't you just press some buttons in order to get this Reptilicus thing to listen?" Said an impatient Mina.

**"For the fifth time NO! I can't! The subject is far more focused on its instinctual drive to fight its natural enemy." **Said an extremely annoyed Megalon.

"But how is that even possible?! I thought you said that these devices were supposed to make titans respond to an alpha call?!" Mina exclaimed.

**"They do. But do you have any idea how stubborn a titan can be?" **Asked the humanoid beetle.

"Very."

**"Exactly! Sometimes a titan will listen to the alpha call, but sometimes they won't. It REALLY depends on the titan and what frequency you're using." **Explained Megalon.

"Why does the frequency matter?" Mina asked.

**"If you use the wrong frequency on the wrong titan or even the right titan, they'll either think you're an enemy or food." **

"Food?" Mina asked with a quizzical expression.

**"That would _really_ depend on the titan. So don't screw around with the frequencies like a tool." **

Megalon returned his attention to the screen.

Mina pondered on what Megalon said, and soon began hatching an idea.

'Interesting.'

... 

Back with the group...

The two reptilian titans charged at each other with a roar.

Rhedosaurus charging from the ground, and Reptilicus diving towards him.

When they got close enough, Rhedosaurus leaped into the air, and tackled his serpentine foe.

The ground shook once their bodies collided onto the ground, followed by a small dust cloud.

**"Oh shit, it's going down!" **Said Anguirus.

... 

Back with Gigan...

Back with the cyborg alien titan, we see that he has currently completed the framework of half of the commission's anti-titan weapon. He was glad that he was able to create construction bots to assist him with the project, otherwise the commission would never stop nagging on him about his slow progress.

For Pete's sake, he may be highly intelligent but he's ONE GUY!

He worked endlessly with little to no rest. The commission was growing impatient, he could tell, and from what he heard from what they've been saying under their breathes... things weren't going so well.

For them at least.

For anyone wondering as to why he's still there when he could just escape whenever they're not there.

The high commission placed a collar around his neck that acted as an electronic dampener of some kind. It prevents him from using his abilities at full power.

It pisses him off to no end.

But once he executes his escape plan, it will no longer concern him.

A portal opened, and the commission walked out.

**"Back already? I thought the trial would've lasted a little longer?" **Gigan said sarcastically.

"Oh shut it, robot chicken. We're not in the mood." Rhombulus said irritably.

As quick as a flash, Gigan suddenly appeared right in front of the crystal warden, standing over him with one of his scythes just barley touching his neck, and a menacing glare in his visor.

**"If you wish to keep our deal, and your head, intact, I highly recommend that you. Don't. Piss. Me. Off." **

He slowly withdrew his scythe arm away from Rhombulus, stood up straight, and walked back over to whatever he was doing.

**"Now what do you want, assholes? I'm busy." **The cyborg said, much more irritable than the high commission.

Ignoring the cyborg monster's attitude with a sigh of frustration, Hekapoo informed the alien on why they were here this time.

"We need you pick up the pace. Big time."

Gigan froze.

He turned around slowly with a deadpanned, yet annoyed glare.

**"May I ask why?" **The cyborg questioned with an emotionless even tone that creeped them out.

That tone reminded them too much of Toffee.

"More titans are appearing. From what we could gather from witnesses, one resembles a giant lizard of some kind while the other resembles a flying serpent with wings and small limbs." Explained the scissor enforcer.

Gigan turned around fully. His back facing his work.

**"And what do you expect me to do about it? I can't exactly give you what you want on a whim here! I'm the only one building this damn thing while you three are off galavanting who knows where, while I'm stuck here trying to give you what want just so you can set my friend free, and you expect me to PICK UP THE PACE?!" **Gigan's glare became harsher and angrier as he stalked forward until he was in front of Hekapoo.

Hekapoo didn't want to admit it, but out of all of the titans she's seen in mewni... Gigan was the second scariest titan she's ever met. With Rodan being at the top of the list.

For now.

Hekapoo regained her composure and kept a brave face.

"I'll leave clones here to assist you and your drones with the project. We can't afford any delays. If the wrong titan reawakens, we don't have the capabilities to stop it."

Gigan stared at her with an intimidating glare, growling in annoyance.

**"Fine. But you better leave behind a LOT of clones if you want this project to succeed. Got it?" **

"Got it."

**"Good. Now let's get this circus train running." **

... 

Back with the group...

Back with the group witnessing the fight between two reptilian titans, said titans are currently still trying to over power the other.

Rhedosaurus bit down on Reptilicus's neck, causing the serpentine monster to scream out in agony.

It tried to shake off the monster, but its jaws were clamped shut. It then reared its head back, and spewed out something in an electric neon green color.

The green liquid was sprayed upon the lizard-like beast's left shoulder side, burning its leathery hide.

The quadruped carnivore release his grip on his foe as he roared in pain from the acid sprayed upon him.

Both monsters now currently injured, began circling each other.

The monsters growled and hissed at each other. Neither one was backing down.

But then a large boulder struck Reptilicus in the head!

The serpentine monster collapsed onto the ground, knocked out cold.

Rhedosaurus looked to where the boulder came from, and saw Anguirus in full titan form.

**"Sorry, I know you said not to intervene unless it was necessary, but this was taking too long, and I was bored." **Anguirus said with a shrug.

Rhedosaurus rolled his eyes, and limped over to the body of his foe. He bit down on its neck, and with a quick motion, he snapped its neck. Killing his enemy.

The group winced at hearing the sudden crack of the monster's neck.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" Asked Marco.

**"We should wait until he's done eating the overgrown snake with wings, otherwise it'll just regenerate, and we should probably get this guy to a doctor to get his acid burns checked out." **Said Rodan.

"I'll call Queen Moon and see if there's anyone that can treat burns on large animals." Said Marco, as he called the Queen.

_"Hello?" _Answered the Queen.

"Hey uh, Queen Moon? Do you by chance have any doctors that are top of line, and can treat both mewmans _and _animals?" Marco asked.

_"Well yes, we do. He's the royal doctor. Why do you ask?" _

... 

Butterfly castle's medical wing...

We cut to a medical office at the castle. We see a man filing some paperwork, his name tag on a white medical coat said Dr. Jakovich Rictofen.

All was quiet, until his compac mirror phone rang.

"Hello, this is Dr Rictofen son of Edward Rictofen, royal doctor speaking." He spoke with a German accent.

...

"Hmm? Oh your highness! What can I do for you?"

...

"Someone with acid burns? No problem. Can I have the name of ze patient?"

...

"... I'm sorry what?"

... 

Back with Mina and Megalon...

**"Whelp. So much for that monster." **Said Megalon.

Mina yelled in frustration, "God dammit!!! Useless useless useless!!!" Said Mina, pulled her hair like the crazed lunatic that she is.

**"Oh well, you tried. Ready to throw in the towel? Because I wanted to from the start." **Said Megalon, really hoping that she would finally stop these crazy schemes.

But then she started to chuckle. Which slowly grew into a psychotic laugh.

Megalon gave her a deadpanned look.

Of course she'd never drop it.

Her laughter then came to a sudden halt, "No. I have another idea in mind."

**"Dammit!" **

"Do you by chance know any titans that hunt in swarms and are incredibly ravenous?" Mina asked rather specifically.

Megalon looked at her confused.

**"What? Why would-" **He cut himself off when he realized what she was asking for. **"Uuuuuuuuuuuh... NO! No I do not! I do NOT know any titans that would fit that description." **He said nervously, trying his best to deny it.

Mina wasn't buying it, however.

She stared at him with a blank look.

"What are they, and where are they?" She asked quickly.

**"NEVER! I'LL NEVER TELL YOU!" **Screamed Megalon, pointing a drill hand at her.

***ZAP* "GAH! Never- *ZAP* Not going to- *ZAP* You crazy ass- *ZAP* GAH!" **

"Fine. I'll just find them on the computer. SO MOVE OVER!" She shoved him aside and began rapidly typing in whatever it was that she was looking for.

She's apparently successful, because the screen pulled up the location of what she was looking for, along with a picture of the beast.

"Oh yes, these puppies will do nicely." She said with manic glee.

Megalon could only stare at the monitor with shock and horror.

**"You're fucking insane! I'm not going anywhere near those things! They'll eat anything that moves!" **

"I know, that's the point."

**"I'm not operating on a flock of giant bats!" **

"Oh you're not operating on them."

Megalon became dumbfounded by this.

**"Wait what?" **

"I just want you to add speakers to your camera drones, and connect them to the acoustic device."

Megalon was able to put the pieces together.

**"Oh sweet mother of Mosura. You do realize that this will backfire IMMENSELY, right?" **Said Megalon.

"Which is why you're going to make sure it goes by smoothly. GOT IT?" Said ordered, holding the remote for his shock collar, and turning the dial to a much higher setting.

Megalon gulped in fear.

... 

Butterfly castle, castle gardens...

"I have to say, this has got to be ze biggest patient I've ever had." Said Dr Jakovich (pronounced Jack-o-Vik) Rictofen.

It's been nearly an hour since the short battle between Rhedosaurus and Reptilicus. Rhedosaurus was able to devour the entire carcass, leaving no piece of flesh of the regenerating flying serpent.

Currently, everyone was in the castle gardens, due to the reptilian monster being too big for the medical wing, as they watched the royal doctor look over the massive reptile's acid burn.

Soon, moon entered the room after she made some calls to the merfolk and Pony Head kingdoms.

"I just got done explaining to the two kingdoms that the situation has been dealt with, and there's nothing to worry about. But can someone please explain to me just who _this _is exactly?" Asked the Queen, gesturing to the new titan.

**"Gladly, your highness. You see, this is a Rhedosaurus. He's a titan from earth. The other monster he fought was his natural enemy, a Reptilicus. A winged serpent that has the regenerating capabilities on par with septarians." **Explained Anguirus.

"A titan from earth?!" She exclaimed in shock.

**"90 percent of titans originate from earth. We'll explain the details to you later, your highness." **Said Caesar.

**"So doc, what do you make of the injury?" **Asked Anguirus.

The royal Dr looked over the exposed red flesh with care. Being careful not to cause the rather gigantic patient any pain.

"Hmm. I'm rather impressed that your friend here is able to take such a hit with something so corrosive, and walk away with nothing but a flesh wound. Gotta say, he's pretty durable despit his injury."

Rhedosaurus gave him a grunt. Which was 'thank you' in titan speak.

"I'm sorry, what did he say?" Asked the Dr.

**"He said thank you. Anyways, what do you recommend for treatment, doc?" **Asked Varan.

"Well I'll prescribe some ointment for ze acid burn, some painkillers, and lots of rest until ze wound heals. He's welcomed to stay in the castle gardens until he heals for ze time being."

**"I'll keep an eye on him until then. If that's alright with you, Doctor." **Caesar volunteered.

"It's quite alright."

**"Much appreciated doc. We'll be on our way." **Said Rodan.

... 

**Oh dear god, this took a long time! I even went back and edited a small part because it was driving me nuts.**

**Sorry if the fight was short, but I had to cut it short in order to get this chapter out.**

**I just want to apologize to everyone for such a long wait and delay. **

**I came down with a cold on Monday, and then I got caught up with work. I tried my best to get this out as soon as I could, but I didn't have the energy while I was sick at the time. **

**Anyways, next chapter will have (drum roll please) **

**The King that you've all been waiting for! **

**Review if you're liking it so far.**


	25. Chapter 23 Is a Mystery part 1

**I'm back! **

**Man did this chapter take awhile for me to finish. I really didn't want to half ass it. Sorry it took so long. **

**Plus I got caught up with work, and playing Pokémon Sword.**

**Anyways... this has been long overdue. **

**For he has finally arrived! **

**The main man himself! **

**The KING of the monsters! **

**I'm talking about big G himself! **

**And he's brought company! **

**But before we get to that, I have an announcement to make. I'm starting to lean in more to the idea of making an expanded universe after Rodan Reborn. I'm thinking about calling it either 'Titans Rising' or 'Rise of the Titans.' Which one do you guys think works better? **

**Also, I'm thinking about giving Marco and Rodan's group a team name. So far, the only work in progress team names I have are League of Titanus, Titan Force, and Titan Defense Force. **

**If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them in your review. I personally like the third one, but I'll still hear some suggestions from you guys.**

**I've also been debating with myself about Rodan's past, and what he did before he died. I was thinking if he should feel bad about his past actions or just remain angry about what caused him to snap. **

**What do you guys think?**

**Anyways, let's get to the responses: **

**Gamelover41592: Thank you, it's what I was going for. Even though Megalon can hold his own, he's in a situation where he's at the mercy of a psycho, and the high commission are afraid of Gigan because he's got a bigger bag of tricks that make him much more dangerous. Between the two, while I've made both of them tech smart, Megalon is the comedic one while Gigan is more serious. But he's got his comedic moments whenever he's around his partner in crime. **

**ChimaTigon: Never heard of Zarkorr until I looked him up. I guess there's still a lot of giant monsters I've never heard of. I also looked up armored Gigan, and he looks kinda cool. The only thing that bothers me is the extra scythe hook on top of the othe other. For some reason it drives me nuts. Anyways, I'll look into those kaiju designs. As for Touhou project, it sounded familiar but I wasn't sure. I looked it up, and apparently it's a game series I've never heard of. **

**Karlos1234ify: Thank you, and yes you'll see a certain moth soon enough. Also as cool as it sounds of having her have some sort of connection to the Butterfly family, it just doesn't make much sense to me. It's a good idea, but I don't see how I'll make it work. **

**Azure Dragon of the East: Yep. And when there's a flock of giant ravenous reptilian bats, a certain someone is not too far behind. **

**OmegaDelta: Oh yeah definitely. Wait until he here's about what the High Comission has been doing behind the scenes. Also, thank you. **

**T-wrecks13: Yeah, I hate getting sick. But I'm fine now. Yeah the main nemesis of the half shell guardian of the universe is coming, and let's just say that they're too far behind. **

**Jakemations: I'll answer in order. **

**1\. Sounds awesome. **

**2\. Nah, I don't blame you. I tend to forget things sometimes. I'm just going to drop the theory and focus on the now. Because I'll just be mentally tripping over myself.**

**3\. Again, sounds awesome, looking forward to it. Metal can be pretty awesome when the singer isn't screaming their throat out and is actually coherent enough to understand... just to clarify, that was a joke on the metal music screaming singer stereotype. But on a serious note, the music choices sound awesome. **

**4\. In the words of Morty: "Ah jeez." But in the words of Courage the cowardly dog: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" **

**I'll let you know if I have anymore questions, but right now I haven't thought of any. Also feel free to ask your own questions if you have any.**

**Oh! I also forgot to mention to you guys that the Rhedosaurus (aka the beast from 20,000 fathoms) and Reptilicus belong to their respective owners. Just wanted to make that clear. **

**Next Chapter is the Marco Jr episode, which will also be drastically different from canon, because we see Marco spending some time on earth for a bit. **

**Speaking of canon, some episodes will be either skipped, changed, or slightly altered. It depends on the episode. But for some of them, it'll be as close to canon as possible, but slightly different due to the titans. Again, it just depends on the episode. **

**Now that that's out of the way, it's time for an epic monster smack down! **

**I don't own anything. **

... 

Mewni, Butterfly castle...

It's been hours since the Rhedosaurus vs Reptilicus incident, and everyone just wanted this day to end.

But unfortunately for Moon, after hearing that titans originated from earth, and learning that Rhedosaurus was from earth, she demanded answers.

Pony Head, Janna, Tom, and Star had already left elsewhere to do their own thing, but Marco and Kelly stuck around.

Marco's reason was because he's Rodan's successor, so he would've found out eventually. Kelly's reason for sticking around is because she was just as curious to learn more about these titans.

She also wanted to ask Marco something afterwards.

Anyways, the two of them along with Queen Moon, Rodan, Anguirus, Varan, and Baragon had gathered somewhere private in the castle to discuss.

Moon rubbed her temples with her hands like she was getting a headache before spoke up, "So let me get this straight. Titans _originated _from _earth_. Is that correct?" She questioned.

**"Yep. Pretty much." **Said Baragon.

"How the heck is that even possible?" Asked Moon, who's having a real hard time trying to wrap her head around this.

**"We're not entirely sure ourselves. We believe it has something to do with what happened millions of years ago when we were at war with an invading force from beyond the stars. We believe something occurred during the war that caused us to be separated from our brethren back on earth." **Rodan Explained.

"Well what do you think it was?" Asked Moon.

Rodan rubbed his head trying to think, **"I don't know, I can't remember the details. It was all a blur. All that I remember was an explosion, and a bright flash of light." **

**"Same here." **Said Anguirus.

**"Preach." **Said Varan.

**"Ditto." **Said Baragon.

Moon placed her left hand on her forehead and sighed, "This is going to give me a migraine, I just know it." She said in an exhausted tone. "Do any of you know _why_ these reawakenings are occurring?" The Queen asked.

**"Yes, we have physical evidence that someone is doing this on purpose." **Said Anguirus. **"Rhedosaurus even tore off a device on the back of Reptilicus' head."**

Now this shocked the Queen.

"What?! Really?!"

**"Yep. Marco and Rodan have a hunch that says that Mina could be involved." **Said Anguirus.

"Really? How so?" Moon questioned.

"Probably because of the altercation between her and Rodan in the monster temple." Said Marco.

"Wait, that was you?!"

**"Damn right." **Rodan chuckled.

"Yeah, that was him." Marco confirmed before he continued.

Marco then explained everything that they knew about these devices. From commanding the crawlers to attack monster town, and the fact that this tech is much more advanced than the tech used on robots in Saint Olga's.

"But I don't understand. If the tech is so advanced then why do you suspect it was Mina?" Moon questioned the group.

"For one thing, she hates monsters." Marco pointed out.

**"Secondly, she's the one who tied up the party guests during the monster bash. Both mewman _and _monster, mind you." **Rodan pointed out.

"And thirdly, now keep in mind that this is the most crucial point here, so bare with us here."

**"She's crazy." **Rodan said with a deadpanned look.

"Bingo." Marco said with a snap of his fingers.

"While those are good reasons as to why it could be Mina, but she's not exactly what one would call a tech genius. She's mainly brawn and battle strategy." Moon pointed.

"That's actually a good point." Said Marco, agreeing with the Queen.

"Maybe she has an accomplice." Kelly spoke up.

**"An accomplice?" **Anguirus questioned with a raised brow.

"Yeah, think about it. Queen Moon said that Mina is all brawn and battle ready, so there's no way _she _built these devices." Kelly explained.

Marco and the titans present were astonished by this.

That actually makes sense the more they thought about it.

"That actually makes sense." Said Marco.

**"Makes much more sense then just having Mina as the main suspect." **Said Anguirus.

**"Hate to burst your bubbles guys, but if Mina is the one pulling the strings, then who's the accomplice?" **Asked Varan.

Varan made a good point as well. They had their suspect for whoever is playing puppet master, but they didn't have a whole lot of options for possible suspects.

**"Varan's got a point. Mina is suspect number one for being the puppet master, but we have nothing to go by for an accomplice other than the fact that they're obviously a tech genius." **Said Baragon.

**"And the only two people that we of that are tech geniuses are pretty much MIA." **Said Rodan.

"What guys?" Asked Marco.

... 

Mina and Megalon...

**"I'm done! I'm fucking done! I can't take this shit anymore! I always thought you were crazy, but this is batshit insane!" **Megalon exclaimed in frustration.

"Oh shut up, bug eyes. I haven't even started yet!" Mina retorted.

**"You already started several days ago when you dragged me into this against my will, you sick minded bitch!" **

"Blah blah blah, don't care." Said Mina, brushing off Megalon's insult.

Mina turned attention at the screen, which displayed live night vision video footage from one of Megalon's camera drones.

Earlier she opened a portal and sent a drone through, equipped with speakers, and is now in a cave with no light.

The cave however, wasn't exactly what you would call deserted.

The screen displayed multiple forms of bat-like creatures with their wings folded around themselves, hiding the creatures features.

(A/N: Pfft, creatures features. Ha! Funny.)

Mina scrolled through a list of alpha calls for multiple titan species on the device.

"Oh by the way, I've been meaning to ask you this. What do you call this acoustic device thingy?"

Megalon sighed loudly with annoyance, **"The Alpha Box. Why?" **

"Just wondering what the audience and I should call this thing."

This confused the humanoid beetle titan, **"Wait, what?" **

"Oh nothing." Mina said dismissively.

She stopped scrolling once she found the alpha call she was looking for.

"Ah! There you are. Let's give you a little test drive before we get to the real thing."

She typed in a command, and then returned her attention to the screen.

The speakers on the drone blared to life with a high pitched echo of some kind.

The creatures in the cave stirred to life. Each of them unwrapping their wings to reveal arrow shaped heads with pointed ears. The eye shine and mouths full of sharp teeth from each creature in the darkness would shake anyone down to the core, and induce an overwhelming wave of primal fear as each creature screeched within the cave.

As each creature screeched with their wings wide open, Mina's grin slowly grew into a huge devious psychotic smile, and she began to chuckle before turning into a full blown laughing fit.

Megalon could only sit stare at the horror show before him in silence.

This has gone on for too long. He needs to get the hell out of here.

Unknown to Mina, there was reason why Megalon built the devices on the back of the crawlers and Reptilicus' heads. Besides being threatened with shocks and death, Megalon knew that without the devices, every titan would be able to hear the alpha call from the Alpha Box.

So whatever titan hates these overgrown bats, can hear both the call, and the creatures combined screeching in the cave...

**'I need to get out of here.' **Thought Megalon, **'Where the hell is Gigan when you need him?' **

...

Gigan and the Hekapoo clones...

With the help of many, many, MANY, Hekapoo clones, the anti-titan weapon was ahead of schedule.

Not that there ever really was a schedule to begin with. The high commission never actually gave Gigan a deadline.

Speaking of Gigan, he and the Hekapoo clones had finished up the frame work, and are now halfway done with the rest of the wiring and armor.

Gigan was busy overseeing the rest of the construction of the project. While making some minor adjustments to a panel, he suddenly stopped.

He jerked his head around with an intense gaze, trying to find the source of the sound.

A sound he's heard before... and it's not something he wanted to hear again.

He growled aggressively as the familiar sound continued.

One of the Hekapoo clones took notice of this, however.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Asked the clone.

**"I hear something. Something I don't like." **Said the cyborg.

The clone cupped her ear, trying to hear what he's hearing. Unfortunately she was unable to hear whatever it was he was hearing.

"Hear what? I don't hear anything. Well, besides the other clones at work." She said.

**"I never said it was something _you _could hear." **Said Gigan, who looked around for second before returning to working on the panel.

The clone folded her arms across her chest, "Is this a titan thing I don't know about?" Asked the Hekapoo clone.

**"What do you think?" **

...

Back at the castle...

The group of titans with company flinched once they heard the same sound our favorite cyborg monster heard. Even Marco flinched at the noise.

This didn't go unnoticed by Moon or Kelly.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Moon asked with concern.

**"We hear something." **Said Baragon.

"Hear what?" Asked Kelly.

**"Something that sounds like a flock of giant bats." **Growled Varan.

This concerned the Queen, "Pardon?"

"Uh, guys? Hate to brake it to you, but we don't hear anything." Said Kelly.

**"Titans have much better hearing than you think. Whatever it is, it sounds familiar. I just can't remember where I've heard this sound before." **Said Rodan.

**"I think it stopped." **Said Anguirus.

Whatever the noise was, it stopped. For now.

"Well if it's bats you're hearing, it is getting late. It's probably best that we turn in for the night." Said Moon.

"You sure? Didn't sound like normal bats to me." Said Marco.

**"How about I keep watch just in case anything happens?" **Suggested Rodan.

"I don't see why not." Said Moon.

Without a word, everyone left the room. Varan and Baragon said they were heading outside to the royal garden where Caesar was keeping an eye on Rhedosaurus. Marco, Rodan, and Anguirus headed to Marco's room.

But before they could, Kelly stopped them to ask Marco a question.

"Wait, Marco. I wanna ask you something."

"Ok, shoot."

Kelly rubbed her arm nervously, "Well I heard that there's going to be this festival in monster town, and I was wondering if... you know... if you wanted to go and hang out at the festival with me?" She asked with a blush on her face.

Marco's face also sported a blush. The two titans with him were going **"ooooooooooooooo"** in the background.

"Uh, sure! O-of course. I-I would love to." Said Marco.

Kelly smiled brightly at Marco's acceptance to hang out with her at the festival.

"Really? Awesome! Er-I mean, cool! Cool, see you there." She then pecked Marco on the cheek, causing him to blush even harder.

Kelly then opened a portal and left with a smile on her face. Leaving a blushing Marco, and a pair of smirking titans.

Marco stood there frozen in place. That is until Rodan snapped his ghostly claws in front of his face to snap him out of it.

**"Yo, lover boy. You can fantasize making out with her later, but let's hit the hay." **Said the fire demon.

**"Yeah you're gonna need your strength so you can lock lips with her long enough." **Said Anguirus, who turned his back towards the two, and began rubbing his arms and making kissing noises. Which got a laugh out of his ghostly flying friend, but Marco wasn't amused.

"Oh ha ha ha, very funny."

**"Ah c'mon, don't be like that. You know you love us." **Said Rodan, patting Marco on the back.

...

Earth, unknown location...

Somewhere deep beneath the sea lies a creature.

A prehistoric monster that defeated Muto Prime and the golden demise.

The leviathan of the seas.

The one king who rules them all.

A beast with the power to restore balance.

An apex alpha predator.

Deep within an undersea cave, a mighty titan slept after another day of keeping track of the world's awakened titans. So far, none of them have caused any problems for the humans.

Ever since his arch enemy awakened the dormant titans of the world, said titans have proven to be beneficial to planet.

While most humans view them as a nuisance, the organization specialized in studying and analyzing the titans, known as Monarch, has proven that some are benevolent. But there are some that could pose a possible threat, and are kept in check.

Especially by _this_ titan.

Speaking of which, this titan's slumber was disturbed once he heard a familiar sound. The sound was incredibly faint to him, but it was enough to wake him. No one could hear it but a titan.

Even though he hasn't heard this sound in such a long time, he could still recognize it.

And he hated it.

His eyes shot open with a glare, and he growled aggressively.

The titan stood up to his full height, three hundred and ninety three feet tall, and full of atomic power.

He took a deep breath, and roared for all to hear.

**SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOONK! **

Earth, different unknown location...

In another undersea cave, another alpha predator was resting. This one was different than the king. Different in appearance, not motivation. For he too has the power to restore balance.

Just like the king, this titan also has enemies.

... and he can hear them right now.

His eyes snapped opened, and he too growled. He too knows what's making those calls, and he hated it more than anyone with a passion.

He slammed his fist into the ground, and he stood up to his full height.

Then, he heard another sound above the one he hated.

He recognized this one too.

It was the king!

He's calling!

With a deep breath, he called out with a roar of his own.

...

Skull island...

On the island, a giant species of primate heard the call too.

He too heard the king, and the guardian.

He pounded his chest, and he too called out with a roar.

Hidden location, Asian jungle...

Many months ago, it hatched into its larva stage, and sometime afterwards it cocooned itself.

Once she heard the calls, she knew it was time to come out of her cocoon.

Slowly, she crawled out of her cocoon, and spread her bioluminescent wings.

She too called out to the king.

...

Japan, unknown location...

Deep within an underground cave, a creature had remained dormant while frozen in ice. Thanks to the cold temperatures of the cave, the ice remained frozen.

That is until the golden demise had awakened it.

It challenged the golden devil, but sadly it was defeated by the demon.

But the demon was then defeated by the king, and this titan was forever greatful.

Despite resembling the demise, this one had the same motives as the king and the guardian. To restore balance.

He too heard the calls and the call of the king. He too responded with a roar of his own.

In the dark cave, one would see three pairs of glowing eyes. The eyes of someone ancient and wise.

...

Volcanoe near Fiji...

Nesting within the active volcanoe lies a volcanic titan, almost an exact copy of the fire demon that we known in mewni. The only key differences are that this one is alive, and has a scar on its chest from a puncture wound caused by the previous divine moth.

However, its slumber was disturbed when it heard the call of the king.

It rose from the lava, and spread his wings with a roar of his own.

...

Back on Mewni, forest of certain death...

Somewhere deep beneath the forest of certain death, another titan slept. The spell that helped contain the beast had faded, and was merely a remnant of what it was three hundred years ago.

The ground tumbled and shook as the giant monster rose from beneath. The rocks and dirt fell away as the titan fully surfaced.

The titan was covered in brown fur, long arms with long claws like a giant ground sloth, back legs of an elephant, a ridged back, its head resembles a mammoth with long tusks covered in vines, small ears, and no trunk.

It shook whatever dirt and debris it had on it, and began to lumber off.

...

Mewni, the next day...

Marco and Anguirus woke up to find Rodan still wide awake in the morning. True to his word, Rodan kept watch for anything out of the ordinary. Or at least out of the ordinary by mewni's standards.

The ghostly titan stayed awake throughout the whole night.

Anguirus yawned as he stretched before speaking to his friend, **"See anything last night, fly boy?" **He asked.

**"Not unless you count nocturnal wildlife."** Said Rodan.

**"So nothing." **

**"Yeah. Whatever it was, it sounded so damn familiar but I can't remember! Ugh, it's so damn frustrating!" **Rodan Said irritably.

**"Hey man, I feel ya. It's been eating at me too. It's probably something we haven't ran into in so long." **Said Anguirus, who yawned again.

"Well we know it sounded like a flock of bats. Or more accurately, it sounded like a flock of bats with a deeper pitch from a horror movie. It was more screech than chitter." Said Marco.

Marco was able to hear what the other titans heard last night because of his bond with Rodan. Now he could understand titan speak, sniff out smells from miles away, and now he could hear the bioacoustics that titans make from far away. What next?

"But let's hope nothing too eventful happens today. I got plans with Kelly today." Said Marco.

**"Don't jinx it, boy." **Said Rodan.

**"Too late, he already did." **Said Anguirus.

...

Hours later, afternoon...

Hours later, Marco called up Kelly and told her where to meet up at for the festival. Of course Rodan, Anguirus, Varan, and Baragon tagged along to do their own thing at the festival. If there was anything a titan in proto form _could_ do at a festival.

Speaking of which, what exactly is the festival?

Judging from how poor monster town is, they weren't sure what to expect.

"So what do you think is at the festival?" Marco asked Kelly as they walked to monster town, with the titans not too far behind them. Minus Caesar, who's still keeping an eye on Rhedosaurus back at the castle.

"I honestly don't know. I just thought it would be a good time to hang out with you." Said Kelly.

"I can see that. Things have been pretty hectic ever since I met Rodan. I mean, one minute I'm chosen to be his successor, and then the next thing I know, there's titans popping up all over the place." Said Marco, "So yeah, having a day off to hang out with you sounds nice."

"Nice change of pace, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, definitely."

Right behind them, the titans are having a little debate over a small matter.

**"Come again?" **Asked Rodan.

**"Our group should have a name of some kind! You know, because we're now dealing with anything titan or magic related like the crawlers and that god forsaken tree stump?" **Said Baragon.

**"Why though?" **Questioned Varan.

**"Because it sounds cool! We're a ragtag team of titans defending the innocent after three hundred years of being locked up. Or in Rodan's case, you know. Uh, no offense, buddy." **Said Baragon.

**"None taken." **

**"I honestly like the sound of it. Just as long as the name sounds cool and catchy." **Said Anguirus.

**"Awesome! Ok ok, how about... the Olympians." **Suggested Baragon.

**"Hmmm, I don't know. Sounds cool, but I don't think it's catchy enough." **Said Anguirus.

**"How about the underdogs?" **

**"Too bland." **Said Rodan.

**"The wolverines?" **

**"It's cool, but I think other people already have that." **Said Varan.

(A/N: Ha! References.)

**"How about the cryptics?" **

**"Sounds like a name you would have to explain to people every time someone has never heard of it." **Said Anguirus.

**"Titan defense force?" **

**"Ok, now _that_ is a good one." **Said Rodan.

**"Yeah it's catchy, it rolls off the tongue." **Said Anguirus.

**"I like it. But I'm open to more suggestions." **Said Varan.

**"Ok, let's keep that last one in mind. Hmm, how about..." **

The titans continued to listen to suggestions for a team name while they walked to monster with Marco and Kelly. Speaking of monster town, it wasn't long until they reached said town. But as they entered the town, the group noticed something seemed... off.

"Uh, is it just me, or does this place seem deserted?" Questioned Marco.

**"I think it is." **Said Rodan.

**"Wait wait wait, hold on a second." **Baragon's ears perked up, **"You hear that? I can." **He then sniffed the air like a bloodhound, **"I got a whiff of something too!" **

Marco sniffed the air too, "He's right. I smell carnival food."

**"Yeah, I can hear people." **Said Anguirus.

**"And it's coming from... that way!" **Said Baragon, who did a pointer dog stance in a certain direction.

**"Further in town?" **Said Rodan, giving Baragon a quizzical look.

**"Looks like we're going that way." **Said Varan.

The group walked further into monster town. As they did so, they took note of how creepy it is without the monster citizens.

"Man this place is oddly creepy without the monsters." Said Marco.

**"I agree. It's a little unnerving." **Said Rodan, who was looking at the empty houses all around him as they trekked further to the center of town.

As they reached the center of town, they noticed a banner hanging in the center of town.

**"You guys seeing this?" **Questioned Rodan.

Hanging in the center of town is a large purple banner with bold white lettering that says, "WELCOME TITANS!"

"'Welcome Titans.'" Kelly read aloud.

**"They were expecting us?" **Said Anguirus.

"How's that even possible?" Marco wondered.

**"Unless it's a trap." **Said Rodan, narrowing his eyes.

But then, out of nowhere-

"SURPRISE!"

"AAAAAAAH!"

**"AAAAAAAH!" **

The group screamed as they jumped in surprise as the monster citizens came out of their hiding places.

Then Buff Frog came up to them with a friendly smile.

"Monster town welcomes you, titans!" He said with glee.

The crowd cheered and clapped for the titans of the group.

**"Wait, hold on a second. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but who put this whole thing together?" **Asked Rodan.

"Surprise!" Said Star as she came out of nowhere with Tom in tow.

"Sup guys." Said Tom.

"Star? Tom? How'd you do this? Also, why?" Marco asked, "Not that I'm complaining either."

"One, Magic, obviously." Said Star as she twirled her wand, "Two, the monsters wanted to welcome the titans back into modern times, so we thought a festival in monster town would be a good idea."

"We also had help from the monsters, and a little help from a new guy. He says you know him." Said Tom.

**"Who?" **Asked Rodan.

**"Yo! Fly boy!" **

He got his answer from a different yet familiar voice.

Around the corner walked out what looked like a cross between a mammoth and a giant ground sloth.

**"BEHEMOTH?!" **Shouted the titans.

**"Wassup, boys!" **

**"Holy crap, dude!" **Said Baragon.

**"Oh my Gojira did I miss you!" **Said Anguirus, who gave the titan, known as Behemoth, a manly one armed hug, **"What brings you here?" **

**"I'm came here to collect my inheritance, what do think I'm doing here, I'm here for the festival!" **Said Behemoth.

**"That's it?" **Questioned Varan.

**"That, and I wanted to reunite with old friends." **Said Behemoth, **"And speaking of old friends, Rodan you crazy son of a Battra, how the heck are ya? I didn't think think you'd come back as a ghost." **He said with a smile.

**"To be honest I didn't think I would either. Hell, I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to see anyone. But my Gojira am I glad I still get to." **Said Rodan, who smiled back at his old friend.

Behemoth's attention was then settled onto Marco and Kelly, **"Who are these two?" **He asked.

**"The boy in the red hoodie is Marco, he's a human from earth, and the girl with green hair and glasses is Kelly, aka Marco's date to the festival." **Said Rodan, smirking at the last part.

Marco and Kelly's faces were blushing beat red at Rodan's remark.

"I-it's not a date!" He defended, but then looked towards Kelly, "Not that there's anything wrong with that! I-I-I mean, I'm fine with it if you are! B-but if it's not a date I'm fine with that too! I mean it's fine either way if you're ok with it-"

Marco's nervous rambling was cut off when Kelly pecked him on the cheek, completely freezing him in place with a deep blush covering his face.

"Does that answer your question?" Kelly Said with a smile.

**"Ohohohoho! Marco you animal!" **Baragon laughed.

"Hey guys? Hate to break up your little get together, but don't you think we should finally get this festival started?" Asked Tom.

"You guys can catch up, Kelly and I will do our own thing." Said Marco.

**"Well let's not stand around doing nothing, let's get our festival on!" **Said Baragon.

With that being said, the monsters cheered as monster town's first festival began.

...

Back on earth...

The king had assembled the titans he called last night onto skull island, the home of Kong. It was one of the most isolated locations on the planet besides the dark depths of the sea.

The titans that had gathered were the island's lone giant ape, the divine moth, the one born in fire, the guardian of the universe, the three headed guardian angel, and the king himself.

They unfortunately had to wait until the enemy fully surfaces, and the divine moth knew that it wouldn't take all day until they had their chance to strike.

Soon, they would be heading into a battle with an old enemy of the guardian.

...

While Marco and Kelly did their own thing like Marco said, the titans decided it be best to get Behemoth caught up to speed with what's happened ever since they reawakened.

**"So that Marco boy is your successor?" **Asked the mammoth-like titan.

**"Correct." **Answered Rodan.

**"Damn, Rodan. Things are never dull around you, are they?" **

**"That's a titan's life for you." **

The group of titans chuckled.

**"I can't believe you guys have already been through so much in a matter of days. You and Anguirus took on Skullcrawlers, then you four and Caesar fought a homicidal tree stump, witnessed the reveal of a royal conspiracy, and then unite with a Rhedosaurus from our original stomping grounds. It's insane!" **Said Behemoth.

**"Speaking of insane, how did you get here?" **Asked Anguirus.

**"I walked." **

The titans laughed at the joke.

**"You smartass, hahahaha!" **Chuckled the spike covered titan.

**"Heheh, but seriously though, I woke up after hearing something last night. Then as I wandered off to find where the sound was coming from, it stopped. So I decided to rest in the forest for a little bit because I was still a little groggy from the rude awakening. So after I woke up, it was early morning, and I decided to explore the landscape out of bordem... and I had nothing better to do, so I wanted to see what had changed in the past three hundred years. Soon it wasn't long until I came across the butterfly kingdom. But since I didn't want to get involved with the very people that imprisoned us, I steered clear from the castle. But then I came across this community populated by monsters, and when I introduced myself, they were overjoyed with having another titan ally enter their village. Heck, it even surprised me! But it wasn't long until princess Star Butterfly and Tom Lucitor arrived into town. At first I was a bit defensive and reluctant to trust her with her being around me, because she's a Butterfly, but after her boyfriend and a couple of monsters vouched for her, I gave it a shot. Then afterwards, I helped everyone set up the festival." **Behemoth explained.

"Hey guys!"

The titans looked to see Star calling out to them.

"We got a karaoke machine set up! You wanna try it?" She asked.

**"What's karaoke?" **Asked Varan.

"Karaoke is where you sing a song of your choosing while the music of selected song plays."

**"What if you don't know the words to the song?" **Asked Rodan.

"The lyrics pop up on the screen of the machine while you sing them."

**"Hmmm... sounds interesting. Mind if I give it a shot?" **Asked Anguirus.

"Sure thing! You got the pipes for it?"

**"Heck yeah I do!" **

**"Trust me, he does." **Rodan Said with a knowing smirk, **"When he roars, it's just like most powerful gust of wind." **

"Well ok then, step right up, and give it a whirl!"

Anguirus made his way through a crowd of monsters as he stepped up onto the stage and was handed a microphone. It didn't take long for the crowd to grow larger, and he hadn't even picked a song yet!

He scanned through the options to see what song title sounded right. But he wouldn't know if the song itself sounded right until he picked one.

He then saw one that drew his attention. It was a song by someone name "DAgames." He didn't know who it was, or what the song was, but pressed a claw on the screen, and the song was selected.

He soon braces himself for when the song was about to begin.

In a near split second, the lyrics popped up on screen.

(Play I am the animal by DAgames.)

**_"Look inside my eyes _**

**_I am the animal" _**

After he sang the first set of lyrics, the music picked up almost immediately. It wasn't like anything he heard of before!

Within seconds of the intro music playing, he started to get into it. He tapped his foot, and soon his head bobbed a little to the beat as he began to smile.

**'I think I'm going to like this.' **He thought to himself.

Then the rest of the song began to play.

**_"This new debotury signals me to call _**

**_I'm contemplating do I waste my breath _**

**_For I have sanctuary savored for a cause _**

**_But you bite back and I hold back _**

**_Just strike and you will see _**

**_Running into obligations over complications _**

**_You're wasting my time _**

**_Filling up an aggravation _**

**_Now I can't stand by you _**

**_There's another correlation from an observation _**

**_You take away my home _**

**_A place that I had known _**

**_And flip it all around _**

**_Right now I need to breathe _**

**_My God, let me breathe! _**

**_Look inside my eyes _**

**_I am the animal _**

**_Unless you want to hear me roar _**

**_I suggest you stand back _**

**_Underestimate the size of this cannibal _**

**_I hold no bearings or chains _**

**_Your blood sweat and tears will be all that remains _**

**_I'm the animal _**

**_You can't sway from me _**

**_I'll form a colony _**

**_You can't sway from me _**

**_I'll form a colony"_**

...

Mina and Megalon...

**"Remember when I said you were insane? I was wrong... because you're COMPLETELY PSYCHOTIC!!!" **Screamed Megalon.

Zap* **"GAH!" **

"Sheesh, will you shut up already?! All you do is whine about how insane I am!" Said Mina.

**"Well it's true, asshole." **Said Megalon.

Zap* **"GAH! Dammit!"**

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have an army of Gyaos to unleash."

Mina opened a portal and sent a drone through. She closed the portal, and viewed the live footage once on the screen. Once again, it showed a cave full of giant bat-like creatures.

"I've been dying to do this since last night!" She stated.

Unknown to her, Megalon had been making preparations for his escape since last night... yeah, he didn't sleep at all last night.

**'Gigan I could _really _use your help right about now.' **Thought Megalon.

...

Back at the festival...

**_"Never gonna be the psycho you want me to be _**

**_I want you to see what I am to thee _**

**_You take the claw from the four legged creature in me _**

**_Your blood's my victory _**

**_I'm the echo in the darkest forest _**

**_I am the weakness to your pitchforks and torches _**

**_You took me way to far, I don't hold the scars _**

**_After I'm done you'll wanna put me behind the strongest stone_****_ cold bars"_**

...

Back with Mina...

"Aaaaaaaaaaand show time!" Said Mina, who then pressed the alpha call, waking the bat creatures once again.

...

Back with Anguirus...

**_"Look inside my eyes _**

**_I am the animal _**

**_Unless you want to hear me roar _**

**_I suggest you stand back _**

**_Underestimate the size of the of this cannibal _**

**_I hold no bearings or chains _**

**_Your blood sweat and tears will be all that remains _**

**_I'm the animal _**

**_Look inside my eyes _**

**_I am the animal _**

**_You can't sway from me _**

**_I'll form a colony _**

**_Look inside my eyes _**

**_I am the animal _**

**_I'll form a colony _**

**_I'm the animal!"_**

(A/N: I am the animal belongs to Will Ryan, aka DAgames. I found the lyrics on AZlyrics. Shout out to DAgames for making a kickass song, because I love it!)

The crowd cheered for the titan on stage. Even his titan friends were cheering and clapping for him!

**"You da' man, Anguirus!" **Shouted Baragon.

**"I told you he's got pipes!" **Rodan Said over the noise of the crowd.

...

Back on skull island...

The titans growled as the sound reached their ears once again. The divine moth chirped, saying it was time to face the enemy.

She opened a portal with her antenna, the portal leading them to another world much like their own, but different in many ways.

Soon, they would arrive.

Soon, _he _and the rest of the titans would make their presence known.

They were coming...

The king of the monsters is coming...

... Godzilla is coming...

...

**Holy shit. Longest. Chapter. EVER! **

**Sheesh! **

**Again, I would like to apologize for taking so long in making this chapter. I really wanted to not half ass this one. But since I knew it was taking forever for you guys waiting on the next chapter, so I decided to make this a two parter. **

**Originally, this chapter was going to be longer, but I decided to make it a two parter because if I didn't get this one out, it was going to drive crazy, and burn me out. **

**Anyways, like I said earlier, I Am The Animal belongs to DAgames, and I didn't put all of the lyrics into this chapter because of fear of getting a strike or something. I'm paranoid, so cut me some slack. **

**Anyways, one last note, up next is part two of Is A Mystery, aka the climax where titans from both earth and mewni go up against a swarm of Gyaos. Gamera's arch enemies. Knowing how this bat monsters go out, it's going to be a little gory. **

**We'll also see what Marco and Kelly were up to on their little date.**

**It's also during this climax that Marco's secret is fully revealed. Then the chapter afterwards is Marco Jr, where we see Marco and company discovering what happened while he was gone, and having a run in with people from out of town. I won't say who, you'll just have to find out for yourselves. **

**Ok, until next time, happy holidays and have a happy new year! **

**Review if you're liking it so far.**


	26. Chapter 24 Is a Mystery part 2

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Another day, another decade. Holy shit.**

**And I got another chapter for you guys! **

**I would've had it out earlier, but I got caught up with work, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I've been distracted with Need for Speed: Heat (Great game so far, by the way.) **

**... Plus I'm lazy. **

**But enough about that. Sorry it took so long, but these chapters are starting to get harder to write.**

**In this chapter, we'll see what Marco and Kelly are up to on their first date. Which will unfortunately be crashed by a flock of ravenous Gyaos! Oh no! **

**Luckily for them, help is on the way in the form of big G and his legion of monsters! **

**Also, I've fully decided to make my own expanded universe. After Rodan Reborn, and after I catch up a little on my other stories, I plan on making stories that are connected to Rodan Reborn in a way. I won't go into further details because it's still a work in progress at the moment. I need to focus on this story before I start planning ahead. **

**Now let's get to responses! **

**ChimaTigon: I'll answer in order. **

**1\. Oh yeah, the gattling gun is awesome! I think I'll use his armor form in a future chapter. Also if you're talking about Battra, Biollante, and Gorosaurus as late awakers, then yes they'll be late awakers. **

**2\. Connections with what to Godzilla? Sorry I'm kind of forgetful. **

**3\. Oh believe me, I know others can't wait either. As for the two Rodans meeting each other, I had a real hard time deciding how the meeting would go down. Also, yes there are two Behemoths. One on earth, and one on Mewni. **

**Karlos1234ify: Thank you, and happy holidays to you too. **

**Gamelover41592: Yeah, the day starts out great, but in the end, these guys can't catch a break. **

**Lord Demon: Thanks for the info. I'll have them meet each other sometime in this chapter, but it'll be brief. I'll have them officially meet in the next chapter. I won't say when or how because I don't want to spoil it for anyone. As for the song for Kelly to sing, although it's not my style, I think it's perfect for her to sing. Thanks. **

**T-wrecks13: Yeah, Mina's plan is about to crash and burn like dead Gyaos. Also yes, the three headed kaiju is GMK Ghidorah. **

**Jakemations: Thank you. **

**I'll answer the rest in order. **

**1\. Ok, if I do add these two in the Marco Jr chapter, it'll have to be in a way that'll make sense. Otherwise it'll be a bunch of stuff piled up that will confuse the readers, and the last thing I want to do is go too far off tangent, and completely derail the story. So I'll ask you a few questions before I get started with the next chapter. **

**2\. I'll try to get him more involved. **

**3\. Dude, that name is PERFECT! I love it! **

**4\. I'm perfectly fine with it being a series. Because I think it gives the story and characters more time to pan out and develop. **

**Ok now I have some questions for you: **

**1\. How would I explain this to the readers? Should I explain that this Micheal Meyers is from another timeline, because you said earlier that this Micheal is the older brother of Marco, and they'll be like "Dude, wrong timeline!" or something like that. Because I'll have Gigan explain how he knows this because of a device he has. If you agree, I can have Gigan explain it, once he and Megalon escape from their captors, and it'll also help setup what I have planned next after Rodan Reborn. Because Gigan holds a critical piece of information as to why titans from earth are in mewni, and I'll even be dropping multiple hints for my expanded universe. As for Charlie, I can explain that Hell and the underworld are two completely different places despite the similarities. But as for Tom, I'm gonna have to really think on that one. **

**2\. Could you give me some ideas for how the doctor could get more involved? I have a couple of ideas, but I'd love to hear some examples to help me out. **

**3\. What does Hazbin Hotel have to do with this exactly? I'm asking because I'm curious.**

**I'll let you know if I have anymore questions. **

**Guest: I think shocked and surprised. A more brief reaction would be "WTF?! Holy shit!" I'm not entirely certain. **

**Deniss: Well the wait is over, because here you go!**

**Now then... LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!! **

**I don't own anything. **

...

Mewni, monster town...

While Rodan and the other titans were getting Behemoth up to speed on what's been going down since they've reawakened, Marco and Kelly wondered off to enjoy the festival and what it has to offer.

"So what do you think we should do first?" Marco questioned, curious to see what they could do here.

"I'm not sure. I mean, there's mainly food and games, so I'm not sure what to try first."

Apparently Star managed to go all out with festival. Marco could see that Star got the inspiration from whatever festivals they've been to on earth. He could see many food stands with various foods and snacks from both Earth and Mewni, and game booths with various prizes, such as hats, glow sticks, titan masks, and apparently stuffed animals that looked like adorable chibi versions of the titans.

"Hmmmmmmm. How about a couple of games?" Marco suggested.

"Sure."

The two went over to a ring toss game, where the prizes were chibi stuffed animal versions of the titans. The goal was simple; toss three rings onto three bottles.

Marco paid for a couple of rounds, and the monster running the booth handed them the rings. Marco focused on the bottles in front of him, and readied his throw.

He tossed the ring, and he was able to land one on of the wide bottle openings. He did the same process for the other two rings. He fist pumped in his victory with a "Yes!"

"How did you do that?" Asked a surprised Kelly.

"Let's just say that after years of experience of being conned by carnies in carnival games, you tend to pick up a few tricks." Marco explained, "Want to go for a bigger prize?"

"Yes please."

"Alrighty then."

... Many games later...

After a couple of classic carnival games, the duo had won a small variety of prizes.

Kelly wore a large red t-shirt over her striped sweater that said "I saw the Fire Demon," in bold black lettering above Rodan's silhouette on the front, and on her wrists were glow stick bracelets of multiple neon colors.

Marco of course was carrying the stuffed animals he won her. The large stuffed animals resembled Rodan, Anguirus, King Caesar, Varan, Baragon, and Behemoth.

Who knew a giant prehistoric fearsome monster could look so adorable as a chibi plush toy?

"You sure you want to carry all of that?" Kelly asked Marco.

"Absolutely. Besides, my arms haven't felt the least bit tired yet."

"You could just put them in my hair, you know?"

"That's actually a good idea."

Kelly put every stuffed animal that was in Marco's arms into the pocket dimension in her hair.

"Anything else we should try?" Asked Marco.

Kelly thought about it for a second as she looked around to see what else they could do. Her eyes then landed on a strength test game.

(A/N: I have no idea what it's actually called).

"How about that over there?"

Marco looked to where she was pointing at, and saw what it is.

Marco had seen these in carnivals and festivals before, but this one was taller with a larger weight.

Guess Star gave this one an upgrade.

"A strength test game? Sure, we can do that."

The two walked over, and Marco paid for both of them.

"Ladies first~"

"Oh my, what a gentleman~"

Kelly grabbed the hammer with ease, and prepared to swing.

...

Musty Mountain Caves...

Just outside the mouths of the caves, echoes of screeches and high pitched roars began to increase and get louder and louder as the source of the noise drew closer. If one didn't know better, they say the caves were swarming with banshees.

Out from one of the caves, Mina's drone came flying out at high speeds like a bat out of Hell.

... Speaking of which...

Swarms of large reptilian bat-like creatures came flying out of the mountains many caves like a flood. They were then followed by even larger bat-like creatures, which burst through the mountain, creating much larger holes then the original cave entrances.

They followed the sound the speeding drone was emitting as they took to the skies, the air filled with their horrifying cries with the intent to strike terror into all that hear them.

...

Back at the festival...

"I can't believe you were able to hit the weight up that high. I mean, that thing had to be twenty to twenty five pounds." Said Marco.

"I've wielded a lot of heavy swords. But I can't believe you dented the bell!" Said Kelly.

"I guess my strength increased when I bonded with Rodan."

**"Of course it did." **

"AH!" The two yelped, surprised to see the ghostly form of a smirking Rodan.

**"Ha! That was classic. You two should've seen your faces." **Rodan chuckled.

"Dude! How long have you been behind us?!" Exclaimed Marco.

**"For a couple of seconds. I decided to check up on you love birds sometime after Anguirus sang a song on the karaoke machine." **

"They got a karaoke machine set up?" Kelly questioned.

**"Yep. Oh man, you should've seen him. He absolutely killed it! I always knew he had pipes, but I never thought he could sing." **Said Rodan, **"You two wanna give it a try?" **

The couple looked at each other to see what the other thought.

"What do think? Wanna give it a shot?" Marco asked.

Kelly shrugged, "Sure, I'm up for it."

...

Somewhere in the forest of certain death...

Somewhere in a secluded part of the forest, a large portal opened, and out came a large reptilian foot with four toe claws that shook the ground as whatever this foot belonged to stepped out of the portal.

...

Monster town, Karaoke stage...

As Kelly got ready to sing a song of her choosing, Marco and Rodan met up with the other titans in the crowd.

"Hey guys, how's the festival?"

**"Pretty great actually. I don't think the boys and I had this much fun in a _long_ time." **Said Anguirus.

**"Marco, dude *hic* di-did you try the-the *hic* the a-awesome drinks they got? *hic*" **Baragon slurred, holding a mug full of some kind of liquid.

"Is he drunk?" Marco asked, despite the obvious.

**"Pssh, nah I'm just kidding! It's just soda! I was doing that for laughs!" **Said Baragon, who got a laugh from the group.

Then everyone began to quiet down as Kelly chose her song and the music began to start up.

(Song: Invisible by Zara Larsson. I found the lyrics on google. Not going to include the full lyrics because I'm still paranoid about getting a strike.)

_"How many nights do you lie awake _

_In the darkest place? (Eh ya eh oh, oh eh oh) _

_How many days 'til you shed the pain _

_Of your darker days? (Eh ya eh oh, oh eh oh) _

_All I know is _

_If happy lives a mile away _

_A couple steps is all it takes _

_If kindness lives in everyone _

_Then all it takes is standing up _

_Can't touch it, see it (oh oh oh) _

_But you can always feel it (oh oh oh) _

_The greatest things you'll ever know _

_Are invisible (are invisible) _

_How many words does it really take _

_To make a change? (Eh ya eh oh, oh eh oh) _

_How many fights is it gonna take _

_To convince what joy could bring? (Eh ya eh oh, oh eh oh)" _

As Kelly sang, Marco felt his heart pumping at the sound of her voice. He felt like putty listening to her. He had goosebumps on his goosebumps.

Once she finished her song, everyone cheered for her performance, even the titans. She took a bow, and walked off stage.

"So what do you think?" She Asked Marco.

"That was amazing. I didn't know you could sing, i-it was beautiful." Marco complimented.

"R-really? Thank you." Kelly said with a blush on her face.

The two took notice of Baragon, his eyes wide with shrunken pupils and a toothy smile on his face, vibrating like a jackhammer in place.

"What's wrong with Baragon?" Asked Kelly.

"I think he had too much soda." Said Marco.

**"SodasodasodasodasodasodasodasodasodasodasodaSODA!" **Said the burrowing titan as he vibrated around the group without moving a muscle.

This action, while a little weird to the group, was still able to get a laugh out of them.

"What's so funny?" Asked a familiar voice.

The group turned to see Queen Moon and King River.

"Hello Marco my boy!"

"Hey your highnesses. What brings you two here?" Asked Marco.

"Oh nothing much, Marco. Just checking to see how the festival Star put up is going." Said Moon, "Now I must again, what's so funny?"

**"Oh! Baragon drank so much soda that he started to vibrate like crazy and vibrate around us without moving a muscle. It's pretty funny!" **Said Behemoth.

**"Yeah it was really-WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?!" **Demanded Anguirus as soon as he spotted who was approaching them.

The titans looked to see that approaching the royals was the high commission. The other titans either growled or got into a defensive stance.

Baragon immediately stopped vibrating once he took notice of who Anguirus was talking about, and he stood on all fours growling with a scowl on his face, baring his teeth, and started barking like an officer's canine unit.

**"ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF!!!" **

**"Easy, Baragon! Down boy, down!" **Said Varan.

"Can't you get him to calm down?" Said Omnitraxus.

"He's a titan, not Scrappy Doo." Marco said with a deadpanned look.

Thankfully, Baragon ceased barking, but still continued to scowl at the high commission.

**"What the hell are You circus clowns doing here?" **Rodan asked with venom practically dripping in his voice.

"None of your business! Wait, who's the new guy?" Rhombulus replied defiantly. Until Hekapoo socked him in the gut with a resounding "OOF!" His question referring to Behemoth going unanswered.

"We're here just incase-"

**"Just incase of _what_ exactly?" **Said Rodan, cutting off Hekapoo.

**"Yeah, haven't you ruined enough families as it is?" **Said Anguirus.

"Would you knock it off?! We're here just incase there's another attack!" Said Omnitraxus, who really didn't want to deal with a group of angry titans, and neither did the other members.

**"Bull. Shit. I know how you bozos work. You don't care about monsters, you never did! You're just here to protect whatever non-monster is here while leaving the monsters for dead!" **Said Rodan.

"Says the demon that doesn't care about mewmans!" Rhombulus shot back.

**"You know damn well why I did what I did, you stupid son of a bitch!" **

"Who you calling-"

"ENOUGH!"

The two ceased their bickering by a shout from the Queen, "Will you all knock it off? Now, I don't want any bickering or fighting whatsoever. Let's all just relax, and enjoy the festival. Ok?"

The high commission and the titans stared intensely at each other, the eyes of both groups narrowed.

Rodan growled before he sighed, **"Fine. But if any of you three try anything even remotely suspicious-" **

"Trust me, we won't." Said Hekapoo.

**"That's the problem. I _don't _trust you." **

Rodan's eyes suddenly widened, and his head jerked towards the south. Marco and the other titans did the same thing, and they all stared off into the distance.

"Hey guys, how's it going!" Said Star, followed by Tom.

"You guy's ok? You look like you're staring off into space." Said Tom.

This seemed familiar to Moon. It's just like last night.

"Is it that sound from last night?" She asked.

**"Exactly. But way worse." **Said Varan.

**"It sounds clearer than it did last night." **Said Anguirus.

**"Is it me, or is it slowly getting louder?" **Said Behemoth.

"It's definitely not just you." Said Marco.

**"And it's getting louder because whatever it is, it's getting closer by the minute." **Said Rodan.

They stared at the clouds covering the evening sky, the sun beginning to set. Whatever made the noise from last night was coming closer from that direction.

But within the clouds, they could make out multiple silhouettes clustered in a dark mass. Whatever was in the clouds began to make themselves known. One by one, they finally made an appearance as they slowly descended from the clouds.

The titans eyes were practically the size of soccer balls once they finally recognized what was making those sounds.

The creatures resemble a mix between a pterosaur and a bat with a streamlined appearance, and are dark red in color. They had large leathery bat-like wings with three clawed hands, talons, yellow eyes, long necks, and a flat tail resembling a mosasaurs. Their pointed noses and pointed ears gave their flat heads a triangular arrow shaped appearance.

**"GYAOS!!!" **Shouted Rodan.

**"OH FUCK!!!" **Shouted Anguirus.

**"HOLY SHIT!!!" **Shouted Varan.

**"SWEET BLOODY HELL!!!" **Shouted Behemoth.

**"ZOINKS!!!" **Shouted Baragon, who jumped into Varan's arms.

How he knows that reference is a mystery.

"What's a Gyaos?" Asked Marco, curious as to why these things have them freaked out so suddenly. But judging from the titans reactions... it wasn't anything good. At all.

**"Gyaos are ravenous blood thirsty bat-like monsters that feed on anything with flesh and blood!" **Anguirus explained in a panic.

**"I thought we exterminated those guys?!" **Said Rodan.

**"We thought the same thing with the skull crawlers, and look what happened!" **Said Anguirus.

**"Then we'll do the same thing with skull crawlers. Kill them!" **Said Rodan.

Kelly spoke up once she noticed something, "Uuuuuuuh, guys?"

They looked to see Kelly pointing at the swarm of Gyaos... and it's a much bigger swarm than they thought!

**"Oh man, we're so screwed." **Behemoth said with dread.

**"Not yet we're not. The Gyaos may have the numbers, but we have power on our side. So we need to go full titan on these bastards." **Said Rodan, **"That includes you too, Marco." **

Marco's eyes were the size of dinner plates in shock.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, time out for a second. You want me to do what now?!" Exclaimed Marco.

**"Transform." **

"Whatever happened to preventing the high commission from finding out?"

**"That no longer matters right now. We're gonna need all the help we can get if we want to stop the Gyaos." **

Marco thought about this for a second. If he exposed himself, the commission will place a target on his back. If he didn't, innocent people will die.

... Fuck it. The high commission be damned!

"You one hundred percent sure about this?" Marco asked.

**"We don't have a choice. We gotta stop that flock or people will die! You have to go all out!" **

"You mean-"

**"Yes." **

"But you haven't taught me how!"

**"It's just like morphing into proto form, but you have to dig deeper to go full titan." **Rodan explained.

"Wait, what?!" Exclaimed Rhombulus.

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Moon.

**"There's no time to explain!" **Rodan looked to where the flock is coming from, and he could see the flying ravenous monsters drawing closer as their screeching grew louder. **"The flock's getting closer! Moon, evacuate the village! Anguirus, are you and the boys battle hungry?!"**

**"Hell yeah we are!" **Said Anguirus.

**"Good. Queen Moon, call that Doctor guy and tell him what's going on, and tell him to inform King Caesar and the Rhedosaurus if they aren't aware of the Gyaos yet." **

"Got it. Just a minute."

Her compact mirror then showed the royal doctor picking up.

"Hello?"

"Dr Rictofen, this is an emergency! I need you to warn Caesar and the the entire kingdom of an oncoming swarm of blood thirsty creatures called Gyaos! Can you do that?"

"Yes your highness! I'll alert everyone immediately!"

With that being said, he hung up.

"Ok, the message has been sent." Said the Queen.

**"Excellent. You ready, boy?" **Said Rodan.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

**"Good, now concentrate. Trust your instincts." **

Marco nodded, and closed his eyes as he began to concentrate. He did what he did last time when he transformed into his proto form, only he went deeper with his titan instincts. He felt an even greater surge of power flow within him, as well as an urge of some kind deep within his subconscious.

Once he opened his eyes, they glowed a fiery amber. An animalistic growl escaped his lips, and his teeth looked sharper. The same ring of fire formed on the ground around him, and the fire surrounded and consumed him once more. But this time, the fire rapidly grew and became a huge plume of fire almost in an instant.

When the fire reached its peak in height, the flames dissipated as the massive figure within the flames spread his wings, his head reared upwards as he unleashed a screech-like roar.

Everyone who didn't know about his secret... was SLACKJAWED!

He folded his wings as his three clawed hands carefully touched the ground. His gaze swept throughout the crowd, getting a good looking at people's reactions.

Needless to say, everyone that didn't know is shocked to their very core. Especially the Queen and the high commission.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! There's TWO of them?!" Exclaimed Rhombulus, not believing what he was seeing.

"How is this possible?!" Said Omnitraxus.

"What in the actual hell?!" Hekapoo said in shock.

"Someone explain, right now!" Demanded Moon, who was having a little freak out.

**"I'll give you a short run down because we don't have time for a full explanation. I made Marco my successor, I'm his mysterious mentor Rodney, blah blah blah, we don't have time, so open a portal and get these monsters to the castle! Pronto!" **Said Rodan.

"What?"

**"NO TIME! JUST DO IT!" **Shouted Anguirus.

Moon quickly complied, and opened a portal to Butterfly castle.

**"Alright everyone, into the portal! Go! Go! Go!" **Said Varan.

**"Anguirus, you and the other titans are to reamain here and kill any Gyaos that gets past us! We'll buy you some time to get everyone out! Marco, you ready for this?" **Asked Rodan.

"Ready!"

**"Alright, it's go time!" **Said Rodan, who took off from the ground as he morphed into his full titan form, and flew towards the flock with a roar. Marco launched himself from the ground, and followed suit.

**"Alright boys, you heard the man! If any Gyaos get past them, you are to take 'em out!" **Anguirus commanded.

**"Yes sir!" **Said the remaining titans.

The monster citizens scrambled to get to the portal, but when they tried to go through, they were stopped in their tracks by an unforeseen force.

They looked at the portal in confusion, they tried to go through again, but once again they were pushed back.

"It's not working! We can't go through the portal!" Buff Frog called out.

**"WHAT?! How?!"** Anguirus questioned.

"Hekapoo, is this your doing?" Moon demanded.

"I can't stress enough that it's not me!" Hekapoo truthfully said in a panic, holding her hands up in defense.

**"Damn! *Sighs* Ok, new plan! Everyone, evacuate on foot, let's get the F out of dodge!" **Commanded Anguirus.

How he knows that phrase is a mystery.

**"Alright everyone, let's move out!" **Said Varan.

As everyone began to evacuate the town, Anguirus looked off into the distance where Rodan and his human successor took off. He could see them get further away with great speed, as they got closer to the ever enclosing storm of Gyaos.

**"Gojira speed my friends." **

...

(Cue Rodan's theme from Godzilla: King of the monsters)...

The two Rodans flew as fast as they could towards the ever coming swarm.

One's a ghost, and the other is a human turned titan.

"Ok, what should I expect from these Gyaos things?" Marco asked above the sound of the roaring wind.

**"These guys are fast and agile when in the air! They're stronger together than they are on their own! Which is why they tend to fly in large groups! They have an incredibly ravenous appetite, not as bad as the skull crawlers, but still just as persistent! They'll even attack each other just to get a taste of whatever it is they're trying to kill! These things reproduce asexually, so don't let any of them live! They also fire a laser made of concentrated sound out of their mouths called a sonic beam, so watch out!" **Explained the ghostly fire demon.

"Noted!"

**"Well get ready, because here they come!" **

The two looked ahead, and saw that the sky ahead of them was practically alive with an entire swarm of blood thirsty bat monsters.

**"Brace yourself!" **

Rodan has his talons out, ready to tear apart whatever Gyaos came in contact with them. Marco copied his action, unsure of what to do, but something in the back of his mind was telling him to do this before he made contact with these flesh hungry bats.

'Here goes nothing.' Thought Marco.

The two volcanic pterosaurs collided into the smaller Gyaos, knocking them out of the air, and whatever Gyaos got caught within their talons, they were either torn apart or crushed within their grip.

The two dropped the dead Gyaos bodies, and continued the onslaught. Marco threw fire balls from his hands as he maneuvered around the swarm of Gyaos, each blast scorching its intended target. Rodan on the other hand was having little to know trouble dealing with their foes. While Marco has to maneuver his way around within the flock, which wasn't easy due to his current size, Rodan used his ghostly form to his advantage. The Gyaos couldn't touch him, be _he_ could touch _them. _

It's a ghost thing.

Anyways, Rodan was tearing into them like the apex predator of the skies that he is! While the Gyaos that tried to attack him fazed through him, he on the other hand was able to kill whatever unfortunate Gyaos within range. He tore heads off, ripped apart wings, absolutely demolishing them.

Now while Marco was able to maneuver around the smaller Gyaos with ease, there was also larger ones in the flock. Speaking of which, two large ones were five towards him for an attack. But this didn't go unnoticed by Rodan.

**"Marco, above you!" **

Marco looked up to see two larger Gyaos coming from above, and one of them fired a sonic beam at him. He barrel rolled out of the way of the beam, which made contact with a couple unsuspecting Gyaos.

"Jesus!" He exclaimed in surprise.

The two large Gyaos gave chase, but they didn't account for Marco being faster. He pulled ahead of them as he dodged Gyaos left and right, throwing fireball after fireball whenever he had the chance to, and the two bat monsters were dodging his blasts. He couldn't land a solid hit.

Then he got an idea.

With one solid flap of his wings, which created a sonic boom as he shot upwards. Marco rose higher and higher within seconds, and the two relentless Gyaos weren't too far behind. Once he was high enough, he activated his plasma claws, and he shot back towards his pursuers.

The two blood thirsty flyers didn't have time to react once Marco came flying back towards them at super sonic speeds with glowing claws. Marco spun in the air like a drill, claws out, ready to kill. So when his claws came into contact with flesh and bone of the bat-like monsters, his claws tore into them. Marco's plasma claw attack had left fatal cauterized wounds on his targets, and which a pain filled screech, the two large Gyaos fell to their death.

...

Back on the ground with the titans evacuating the monster citizens, the titans and monsters had managed to clear out of monster town, and are vulnerable now that they're out in the open field.

But they're not completely vulnerable. Much like an elephant herd, the titans stood on the outside of the group of monsters along with Star, Tom, King River, Queen Moon, and the high commission up front.

Everyone is running across the open field towards the closest place of civilization; Butterfly Castle.

**"Keep going! Rodan and Marco had bought us some time but it won't last long!" **Said Anguirus.

A sudden screech was heard, and Anguirus looked back to see a small group of Gyaos had finally taken notice of the fleeing group, and have set their sights on them.

**"Shit! We got company!" **Exclaimed the spike covered titan.

The other titans took notice of this as well.

**"We gotta pick up the pace!" **Said Behemoth.

"We're going as fast as we can!" Said a random monster.

"We're not gonna make it!" Said another random monster.

**"Don't talk like that! We'll make sure you make it!" **Said Baragon.

Suddenly, behind the group, a monster child, a fox, and their mother, a squirrel, tripped. Which caused them to fall behind.

Everyone slowed down to see the two were far behind, and are now at the mercy of the approaching Gyaos.

"Oh no! Don't worry, I'll-"

Before Buff Frog could do anything, Behemoth charged with determination to save the two monsters.

The two monsters screamed as a Gyaos dive bombed towards them. They closed their eyes, holding each other tightly as they excepted their demise. But their untimely deaths never came. Because large vines with thorns shot up from the ground and impaled the Gyaos through its eye, chest, and wings.

The two heard heavy breathing, and looked back to see Behemoth with his clawed hand in the air.

**"I got your backs!" **Said the mammoth-like titan. He then made a fist, the vines crushed the Gyaos in its grip, and he made a tossing motion with his arm and the vines mimicked his actions. After the vines discarded the Gyaos carcass, the two monsters were approached by Behemoth.

**"Hurry, get on my back!" **Urged Behemoth.

The two got onto Behemoth's back, and held onto him for dear life.

**"Hang on tight!" **He said, as he took off in a sprint back towards the evacuating monsters. But the rest of the small Gyaos were hot on their trail.

"They're getting closer!" Screamed the squirrel monster.

Behemoth looked back to see the rest of the small pack of the blood hungry creatures were still on their tail.

But then a roar erupted in the air, and flying over them came Anguirus, in full titan form, rolled up in his spike ball form. He collided with a couple of the Gyaos, knocking them out of the air. He uncurled from his ball form and skidded on all fours until he came to a stop.

The rest of the flock drew their attention to the larger target, and began their attack on him instead.

Anguirus looked back to Behemoth, **"Don't worry, I'll catch up! Just get to safety!" **He urged.

Behemoth didn't argue, and took off knowing that his friend could handle himself.

Anguirus looked back at the oncoming Gyaos, and stood his ground with a growl. As they came closer, he took a deep breath, and waited until they were closer. Once they got closer, Anguirus stood up on his hind legs, and unleashed a sonic roar! The force of the roar caused the unsuspecting Gyaos to get blown back. Literally! His roar wasn't a magic ability he learned like his metal armor ability, but part of his actual biology. With the ones in the air dazed for the time being, he turned his attention to the three he knocked out of the air as they were getting up. Anguirus charged towards them, and crushed one of them with his spike covered club tail. He spun around and landed a fatal blow against a second one with a wack of his tail, and crushed the third one within his sharp toothed jaws.

After dealing with the three on the ground, he returned his attention to the ones he dazed up in the sky. They were just coming to and refocused their attention back on Anguirus. Said titan growled and slammed his tail into the ground, daring them to challenge him.

But before anyone could do anything, blasts of fire balls came into contact with the remaining Gyaos, and incinerated them. Anguirus looked up to see the ghostly form of Rodan hovering in place, **"You're welcome!" **He said before return to the swarm.

**"Atta boy, Rodan!" **Anguirus cheered before running back to the monsters up ahead.

...

Up ahead, the monsters, titans, and others had finally made it to Butterfly castle. As soon as they got there, the gates began to open. Once fully opened, everyone ushered inside and the gates began to close.

**"Wait, what about Anguirus?" **Questioned Behemoth.

Once the gates closed, Anguirus leaped over the gate, transformed into his proto-form, and crashed into the ground, making a small crater.

**"Never mind." **

Anguirus approached the group like nothing happened to him, **"We're not out of the woods yet! Marco and Rodan can only hold off so many Gyaos at a time!" **

**"Anguirus!" **

Approaching the group in a full sprint was King Caesar, Rhedosaurus, and Dr Rictofen.

**"Caesar? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what're you guys doing doing here?" **

**"To provide aide. You can't fend off the Gyaos by yourselves." **

"Dr Rictofen? What are you doing here?" Moon asked the royal doctor.

"Like Caesar said, to provide as much support as we can. Don't you know, I'm not just a medical doctor in ze office. I'm also a medical doctor in ze field." Said the royal doctor, who's brandishing an unusual type of crossbow. "Plus, a good doctor must keep his patients in check." He said, gesturing to Rhedosaurus, who hadn't completely healed from Reptilicus' acid attack. But healed just enough to where the burn was excruciating.

River took notice of the crossbow the doctor carried.

"I say doctor, what kind of crossbow is that?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh this? It's an invention of my own design! Capable of rapidly firing four arrows per second! Each magazine carries up to at least twenty four arrows per round!" Explained the doctor.

"I didn't know you could invent." Said an astonished Moon.

"I tend to dabble. Plus, a doctor in ze field must be prepared."

**"Ok, but how's a bunch of arrows gonna fend off a giant killer bat?" **Varan questioned.

"Easy! _These_ particular arrows explode upon contact!"

**"Oh yeah, that'll definitely work." **Varan approved.

**"Ok chit chat aside, we got to get everyone to the castle ASAP!" **Said Baragon.

**"Right! Queen Moon, you and the high commission are to evacuate the mewman citizens and take them to the castle, we'll provide cover. Dr Rictofen, you and Rhedosaurus are to escort the monsters to the castle, we'll meet you there!" **Anguirus commanded.

"Can do sir!" Said the doctor.

Rhedosaurus roared in agreement.

**"Alright. Now Hekapoo, we need you to make as many clones of yourself as possible to help evacuate the citizens." **Said Caesar.

"Way ahead of you." Said Hekapoo and a dozen clones.

"Ok, everyone fan out!" Ordered the Queen.

Everyone split off into groups, and the titans followed Said groups to provide protection incase a Gyaos decides to get bold.

...

Somewhere in Mewni, open fields...

The king and his small legion of titans pushed onwards. The screeches have become much more clearer now that they've arrived here.

Then, the king sensed something oddly familiar.

Old allies. Allies he hasn't seen in millions of years.

With a roar, the king picked up the pace.

_SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOONK! _

...

Back at the castle...

Everyone was able to evacuate the mewman citizens before anymore Gyaos took notice of them. They all met up with monster citizens at the castle, all seeking the safest entrance to the safest, and closest, place for shelter since the portals seem to be on the fritz.

But there seemed to be a problem.

**"Why the hell are the doors closed?!" **Demanded Varan.

"They won't open!" Said Dr Rictofen.

**"What?!" **

"The locks are jammed! They won't budge!" Exclaimed Tom.

Seeing this, Rhedosaurus growled. He approached the door, and everyone moved out of his way as he did.

He drew his fist back, and with a solid punch the doors flew open with a solid bang! He barked, and nodded his head to the now open doors.

"You heard ze titan! Both monster and mewman, inside! Quickly!" Shouted Dr Rictofen.

Before anyone could get inside, a couple of loud screeches were heard in the air. Everyone looked to see two dozen or more of the larger Gyaos making their way towards them!

**"Oh shit! Everyone, GET INSIDE!" **Shouted Anguirus.

Everyone screamed as they scrambled to get inside the castle. But the titans, including Rhedosaurus, remained outside.

Star and Kelly took notice of this, "What are you guys doing?! Get inside!" Said Star, worried about their safety. Both the titans and the citizens.

**"We have to remain out here and defend the castle." **Said Behemoth.

"But what if some of them manage to get past you?!" Said Kelly, just as worried as Star.

**"That is why you must remain inside the castle with the others. If any slip past us, you and every capable fighter in there are to defend the people inside. The Gyaos must not reach the citizens. We are counting on you and the others." **Said Caesar.

**"Here they come!" **Baragon alerted.

They saw the little flock large Gyaos coming closer as they screeched with bloodlust filled eyes. The titans, except Rhedosaurus for obvious reasons (because he's been a full titan since the beginning because he has no magical abilities), morphed into their full titan forms, and took fighting stances.

**"Titans! Stand your ground!" **Said Caesar.

**"Aye sensei!" **Said Anguirus, Varan, and Baragon.

Rhedosaurus barked in confirmation.

**"Yes sir!" **Said Behemoth.

The larger Gyaos were closing in on them, ready for a fight. But so were the defending titans. Behind them, people were still scrambling to get inside before the blood shed began. The titans couldn't, no, WOULDN'T, allow any of the Gyaos to so much as even get close to the castle.

But that's when it happened...

Before any of the larger Gyaos got close to the group, they were suddenly struck by a large plume of what appeared to be blue flames of some kind. Which caused their now lifeless bodies to drop out of the sky, and onto the ground below.

**"Holy shit!" **Exclaimed Baragon, surprised by the sudden attack on the large Gyaos.

"Who shot the fire?" Asked Star.

**"That wasn't fire." **Said Anguirus.

The attack burnt the Gyaos to ash and completely charred their bodies. If one didn't know better, they would've never recognized the bodies.

Then the ground shook, like something really REALLY big was walking. Everyone turned to the source once a powerful roar erupted within the air.

_**SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOONK! **_

What they saw was what they assumed to be another earth titan, with two more following behind, and they were heading this way!

Varan narrowed his eyes, which then widened upon a sudden realization.

**"Wait a minute, is that?" **

Standing three hundred and ninety four feet tall, charcoal grey skin with a crocodilian-like texture, three rows of jagged dorsal plates (two outer rows being smaller), a long tail with a blunt tip, four claws on his hands and feet, visible gills along his neck, a box shaped reptilian Head with visible sharp teeth, and amber eyes.

Anguirus and the rest of the groups eyes widened with a shocking realization.

**"It is! It's really him!" **Anguirus said with absolute excitement in his voice. He turned his attention to the citizens he's protecting. **"Ladies and gentlemen! Behold! Earth's King of the monsters! The mighty! The powerful! The one and only...!" **

The large reptilian titan took a deep breath while Anguirus paused for dramatic effect.

**"GODZILLA!" **

**_SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOONK! _**

The titan, now known to all as Godzilla, roared for all to hear.

The roar and atomic breath attack alone shook the Gyaos within the swarm to their very cores. For the most powerful alpha predator had arrived!

Godzilla, King of the monsters!

The titans and citizens at the castle weren't the only ones to notice the sudden display of power.

Up in the sky, the two Rodans took notice of not only the blue light show, but the roar as well. Both recognized the roar, and it was one no one could ever forget.

**"Marco, are you seeing what I'm seeing?!" **Asked Rodan in disbelief, taking the chance to hover in place while the swarm was distracted.

"Holy shit! It's Godzilla!" Exclaimed Marco, who couldn't believe what he was seeing!

The King of the monsters himself!

Marco also took notice of the other two unknown titans on the ground.

"Who are the other two?" He asked.

One was a giant upright gorilla with dark brown fur, standing just as tall as Godzilla. He essentially looked like a giant Sasquatch if it weren't for his gorilla-like appearance.

**"The giant gorilla is a member of the kong species! Damn, I've never knew they could get that big!"**

The other titan stood a couple feet shorter than Godzilla. He had almost the exact same skin color, five claws on his feet and hands, a forward facing spike on the side of each arm, a plated turtle shell, a medium length tail, a small row of spikes on his head, sharp teeth, and a noticeable pair of tusks.

**"That giant turtle is Gamera! The Gyaos are his arch enemy!" **Rodan chuckled with excitement, **"Haha! The tides are turning in our favor, boy!"**

"Good! Because I don't know how long we can distract these things!" Said Marco.

Without realizing it, a large Gyaos was coming in from behind him.

Rodan took notice of this Quickly, **"Marco, behind you!" **

Marco jerked his head behind him in alarm, seeing the Gyaos mere inches away from colliding with him in mid air.

But suddenly, the Gyaos was tackled by something from above with a rather familiar roar.

The roar sounded just like Rodan's.

"Holy shit! What the hell was that?!" Marco exclaimed, who didn't see that coming.

The two looked down to see the attacker, that saved Marco from being attacked by the large Gyaos, was pulling upwards into the air and ripped off the ravenous bat's head.

The two got a good look at the flying creature as it discarded the Gyaos body with a roar. No wonder the roar sounded like Rodan's...

It was another Rodan!

This shocked the volcanic flying duo.

"Is that-?"

**"Another Rodan?!" **Rodan Said in the most absolute shock and disbelief possible.

...

Back on the ground, the group saw the whole thing.

**"Holy shit did you guys see that?!" **Said Baragon.

**"I see it, and I don't believe it!" **Said Varan.

"THERE'S FUCKING THREE OF THEM?!" Rhombulus shouted, nearly freaking out by this point at the mere sight of a _third_ fire demon.

**"Shut up, rock head!" **Said the titans, minus Caesar and Rhedosaurus.

The titans took notice of what looked like Godzilla giving commands to Gamera and Kong. The two nodded in agreement, and then Gamera's hands morphed into sea turtle fins as his legs retracted into his shell, and fire shot out where his legs used to be like a rocket. Gamera propelled into the air like a rocket, heading towards the Gyaos with a roar.

"That turtle can fly?!" Hekapoo exclaimed in disbelief.

**"Turtle's name is Gamera, guardian of the universe." **Said King Caesar.

...

Back with the two, now three Rodans, the flock of Gyaos was finally snapping out of their shock. Gamera soon joined the three, fully retreating into his shell, the plates on his shell rearranged to give it a smoother look, the openings of his shell firing concentrated fire like fighter jets, and his shell began to rapidly spin like a frisbee as it flew towards the flock like a missile.

Some of the Gyaos were knocked out of the sky by the flying turtle shell, some of them turned their focus on the four monsters in the air while the rest of them were focused with the ones on the ground.

**"Ok, the Gyaos are no longer distracted!" **Said Rodan.

"Well let's knock 'em out of the sky!" Said Marco.

**"Agreed!" **

...

While the four titans in the sky were having a dog fight with the Gyaos, some of the flock had the common sense to go after the ones _not _distracting them in the air.

**"Oh NOW they wise up. Sheesh, can't catch a break these days." **Anguirus grumbled outloud.

**"Well don't just stand around like a mountain, let's show these bastards why you don't mess with the titans!" **Encouraged Behemoth, the vines on his tusks coiling around them, and grew sharp thorns. Giving him the appearance of spike covered tusks.

**"Hell to the yeah!" **Said Anguirus. He stomped the ground with his front limbs and snorted. Ready to charge at the oncoming threat.

**"Titans! ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!" **Shouted Anguirus, leading the charge.

**"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!!!" **Behemoth, Baragon, and Varan battle cried as they, well, charged.

Seeing the other titans charge the Gyaos flock, Godzilla and Kong gave each other a look and nodded an unsaid agreement. With mighty roars they too charged the flock, ready to meet them head on!

Once the they met, they were killing each other!

Or at least, one side tried to, but the larger titans had the upper hand.

But the point is, it was a bloody fight.

Anguirus activated his armor ability, and thanks to the extra durability the sonic beams the Gyaos fired bounced off his metallic hide, so he never hesitated to rip apart any Gyaos that got too close. He crushed them in his jaws, rip their bodies apart with his bare hands, and swatted them like flies and mosquitoes with his tail.

Baragon, Varan, and Rhedosaurus used their teeth and claws to kill the Gyaos, but Varan and Rhedosaurus were able to use their long tails as a whips. Varan and Naragon didn't learn any special skills like Anguirus, besides being to morph into proto titan form, so they relied on each other, including Rhedosaurus, to fight the ravenous bat-like monsters by using brute force.

Behemoth fought with his thorn covered tusks, his claws, and thorn covered vines whenever he had the chance to use them.

King Caesar used martial art techniques to deal with the Gyaos. Enough said.

Kong is an earth titan, so he doesn't have any magic. But he didn't need to, because his brute strength was more than enough to fight the Gyaos. He jumped in the air and swung a fist at an incoming Gyaos, and the force of the blow was more than enough to knock it out of the sky to crush it into the ground with his other fist.

Godzilla wasn't having any trouble dealing with the Gyaos. He too used teeth and claws as well as his tail to kill the Gyaos. He swatted a couple out of the air with his tail like a fly swatter before clamping his jaws down onto an unlucky Gyaos that got too bold and ripped it apart.

He then heard a familiar roar, and he turned to see Anguirus getting overwhelmed by a flock of the larger Gyaos. He recognized his old ally and saw that he was in need of help. His dorsal plates ignited with a bright blue glow that traveled up from his tail to the back of his head as he charged up his atomic breath attack. He opened his mouth and fired a large powerful blast aimed for the Gyaos.

Anguirus saw the blast coming and hit the dirt! The blast fried the Gyaos that couldn't escape the king's signature attack.

Once the Gyaos were off his back, Anguirus stood up and made eye contact with the king himself.

**"I got your back, old friend." Godzilla said in titan speak. But to others who didn't understand titans, it would sound like a titan call. **

Anguirus smiled and replied, **_"And I got yours." _**

A couple of screeches drew their attention, and they saw a group of the bloodlust crazed bats flying overhead and towards the castle.

**"The castle!" **Anguirus exclaimed in alarm.

Godzilla roared into the sky, apparently alerting another titan, and lights began to flash behind the clouds.

(Cue Mothra's song from Godzilla: King of the monsters).

A shining light shown through the clouds before they suddenly departed, and hovering in the sky while shining so brightly that everyone had to cover their eyes from the sudden brightness. The sudden brightness caused the Gyaos to cease their assault and disperse as their eyesight was blinded by a bright shining entity.

Once their eyes adjusted, everyone could see the bright glowing silhouette of a giant beautiful insect of some kind. Even though the details of this entity were obscured by the bright light it was projecting.

The new arrival gave a chirping squeal as it hovered in place, wings flapping with such grace. The people inside the castle were astonished to see such a a beautiful sight.

"What is that?" Asked King River, shielding his eyes with his hand.

"Is that a giant butterfly?" Asked Moon.

"That's no giant butterfly, that's a giant moth! Titanus Mosura!" Said Buff Frog, "Also known as-"

**"Mothra!" **Anguirus exclaimed happily, **"Queen of the monsters!"**

The giant insect titan, now known as Mothra, diminished the bright shining light to reveal large bioluminescent wings, a pale exoskeleton with long back legs, two pairs of arms with one pair resembling mantis arms, blue compound eyes, a wasp-like abdomen, moth antennas, and white fur around her neck, shoulders, and face.

Mothra chirped, and Godzilla replied with a roar. She nodded, and then she took off towards the flock with a squeal. While the Gyaos eyesights adjusted, Mothra was able to spray silk on a few unsuspecting Gyaos, entrapping their wings together, causing them to crash onto the ground below.

Mothra flew through the flock and tackled one of the large Gyaos and impaled it with her stinger through its chest, killing it. As she flew through the air with grace, she struck down a few more of the smaller Gyaos with her larger pair of arms with such ease and agility.

Up in the sky, the familiar duo also took notice of the giant moth's arrival.

"What titan is that?" Asked Marco.

**"That's Mothra, Queen of the monsters." **Said Rodan.

"_Queen _of the monsters?!"

**"Yes, now less talking and more fighting!" **

With the combined efforts of the titans, both earth and mewni, the Gyaos numbers began to dwindle. But before they could finish off the last remaining Gyaos of the once large swarm, the last of them began to retreat.

**"They're retreating!" **Said Rodan.

"That's supposed to be good, right?" Marco questioned.

**"No! We can't let any of the Gyaos live or we'll have a repeat!" **

Godzilla and the other titans took notice of the remaining Gyaos fleeing, so the king roared to the sky. But this roar wasn't a victory roar. No, he was calling _another_ titan.

The wind suddenly ceased before it picked up once again, but blowing in a different direction as storm clouds began to quickly roll in. Within the clouds, golden yellow streaks of lightning flashed as whatever that was the cause of the clouds drew closer.

Just when the last of the Gyaos flock thought they were safe, a large and imposing figure flew down from the clouds, blocking the current flight path of the blood thirsty creatures.

This titan was massive. This one is basically a three headed dragon with long serpentine necks and twin tails. Each head had three pairs of long horns, a small nose horn, visible pair of fangs, two pairs of whisker-like feelers, Amber eyes, and a crescent shaped horn in the center of each head. It's body was covered in a combination of scales and feathers like an archaeopteryx. The feathers covered everywhere on its body except their faces, chest, under their necks, half of their tails, their hands, and feet, which were scaly. The feathers were so golden that you would've mistaken them for scales. It's wings resembled archaeopteryx wings and had three clawed hands. On the back of their calves was a plume of feathers, and on the remaining end half of their twin tails.

Some of the titans were slackjawed by what, or more accurately _who,_ they were witnessing.

**"Is that who I think it is?!" **Anguirus said in both shock and surprise.

**"It's Guardian Ghidorah." **Said Caesar.

**"Prince Sirius?!" **Exclaimed Rodan, who overheard what he said.

Guardian Ghidorah gave a high pitched roar and electrical energy danced around him. The Gyaos, who had had enough of this nonsense, all decided to fire their sonic beams at this golden dragon. But the blasts never made contact with the titan. The beams were blocked by a force field of some kind, created from the energy of guardian Ghidorah. Guardian Ghidorah used the energy from the sonic beams as well as his own to create a large energy ball, which he then sent it flying towards the flock with a flap of his wings.

The remaining swarm screeched in terror as they were unable to get away from the sphere of energy hurtling towards them. The sphere exploded in a flash, incinerating all of the remaining Gyaos of the once massive swarm.

Everyone that witnessed the attack had to cover their eyes due to sudden brightness of the explosion. Once it died down, no Gyaos remained. All that was left was Guardian Ghidorah slowly reaching the ground, and roared in victory once he did.

All was quiet as they surveyed the battle ground before them. The ground was torn up, mewman homes were crushed during the heat of battle, and multiple corpses of deceased Gyaos were scattered about.

For a moment, no one said anything, until...

**"VICTORY!!!" **Shouted Rodan.

The titans cheered and roared victoriously. Even the inside of the castle was alive with cheers from the Gyaos' defeat.

Anguirus approached Godzilla, **"Hey big guy." **He said, getting Godzilla's attention.

He stood up on his hind legs and held out his hand for a one armed grasp (A/N: I don't know what's it's called. All I know is that it's a greeting that looks like arm wrestling without a table).

**"It's good to have you back, my friend." **He said with a smirk.

Godzilla smirked and returned the gesture. He then pulled Anguirus into a one armed hug, despite the fact that his backside is covered in spikes.

Not too far from them, Rodan and Marco were watching the display of brotherly affection.

"I take it that these two go way back?" Marco inquired.

**"Way back indeed." **Said Rodan.

Once Anguirus was released from the hug, he began to chant, **"LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING!" **

Then the other titans joined in.

**"LONG LIVE THE KING!" **

**"LONG LIVE THE KING!" **

**"LONG LIVE THE KING!" **

**"LONG LIVE THE KING!" **

**"LONG LIVE THE KING!" **

...

**Oh MAN! This chapter nearly fried me! **

**Phew! **

**Man this one kept bothering me until it was finished. **

**Anyways, my deepest apologies for taking so long with this one, but I really wanted this one to be good. I REALLY didn't want to half ass the action. **

**I would like to point out that the Gamera in this is based off of the version in Gamera 3: Revenge of Iris. **

**The Gyaos are based off the ones in Gamera: Guardian of the universe and Gamera 3: Revenge of Iris. **

**The gmk Ghidorah is based on both Toonholt's design on deviantart and Kahnac's other name for gmk Ghidorah on deviantart. Be sure to give these guys credit for their artwork and designs.**

**Also, all the monsters and designs belong to their respective owners. Just to make that clear. **

**Anyways, next chapter will be about what happens during the aftermath and the Marco Jr episode. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait, and hopefully you enjoyed it. **

**Man am I exhausted.**


	27. Chapter 25 Aftermath

**Reptile is back! **

**And I got another chapter for you guys. **

**Ok originally this chapter was going to be both the aftermath of the Gyaos attack and the Marco Jr episode, but I figured it would be too much work and decided to keep them separate. **

**Before I forget, for titan speak, it's going to be _"Bold Italics"_ for titans, and **_"Regular Italics"_ **for Marco.**

**Anyways, let's get to the responses. **

**OmegaDelta: Yes, yes they will. Imagine their surprise once they figure out there's giant monsters on earth. **

**ChimaTigon: I think I can use Kumonga for something. I just need to figure it out. I'll also look up who that character is sometime. **

**Gamelover41592: King Ghidorah is still a bad guy. The one shown in the previous chapter is GMK Ghidorah, who's a good guy (the design is based off of Toonholt's design and Kahnac's other name for gmk Ghidorah on deviantart. Just saying it again because I'm paranoid about getting into trouble, so give these guys credit). **

**Karlos1234ify: Thanks for the compliment, and actually it's still legendary's Rodan. They're basically the same titan, except one of them is Marco, one is from earth, one is from mewni and is also a ghost. Just wanted to clarify that. As for other variations of the titans, I'm afraid not. **

**T-wrecks13: No need to worry, the chapter just took awhile to get out. Plus I've been sidetracked a bit. Rodan will definitely give his earth counterpart a verbal beat down. He's definitely not going to be happy hearing that earth Rodan was a lackey for a certain golden demise. And yep, kinda like Marvel and DC. Hopefully it turns out well. What I plan on next after Rodan Reborn will involve Finn and King Ghidorah. But not the one in this story. **

**Lord demon: Thanks for the info. This will definitely help me in both this and the next chapter. I appreciate it. **

**Jakemations: I'll answer in order. **

**1\. Thanks for telling me as soon as you could. I'll try to explain this to the audience to the best of my ability (I'm not real fancy with words). Also thanks for the little piece of history between Marco and Micheal, I think this will help me with the process of the next chapter. **

**2\. Holy shit, that's a badass doctor! Thanks for the info. I personally think he's perfect for interacting with with Megalon and Gigan. Plus, while Gigan holds a crucial piece of information as to how Titans appeared in mewni millions of years ago, it's not fully intact due reasons that I won't give away just yet, so the doctor can definitely help him with that. I think the extra info on Jakovich will definitely make him more interesting to interact with. **

**3\. Ah I see, ok then. **

**Now I got some questions for you: **

**1\. By safe haven, are you referring to the hotel? **

**2\. Do you have a trailer made yet, or is it still a work in progress because you're still busy with the project? **

**3\. How old is Micheal? I get that you've made this version of Micheal the older brother of Marco, but I'd like to know his exact age. **

**4\. Is there a reason why Micheal is a crazed serial killer, or is he just crazy?**

**That's all I got for now. I'll let you know if I have any more questions.**

**Now let's get to the aftermath. **

**I don't own anything. **

...

Mina and Megalon, after the Gyaos attack...

"NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!!!" Shouted the solarian as she smashed her fists on the computer console, enraged at the turn of events. Apparently the drone she was controlling the Gyaos with had been watching everything go down... and she was pissed.

"Every time I try to eliminate the monster threat, that stupid fire demon and his legion of monsters ruin EVERYTHING! I was so close to victory when I controlled the Gyaos, but nooooooooooo, that giant atomic lizard just had to show up with its own titan army, and FUCK ME OVER!!!" Mina ranted.

**"HEY! That atomic lizard you speak of is the king of the monsters, the mighty Godzilla! Show him some fucking respect." **Exclaimed an irritated Megalon.

Mina whipped around, glaring at the humanoid beetle incredulously, "Respect? RESPECT?! Why would I show respect to a _monster?!_ Especially to a monster king that assisted the fire demon!"

**"Because Godzilla is no ordinary monster king! He's far more powerful than any monster you've ever seen! More powerful than Rodan for starters!" **

"Oh don't even get me started with that flying son of a bitch! Not only do I find out that there's _three _of them, but one them is that puny Marco fellow no less!" Mina continued to rant.

**"Your point?" **

"My point is that ever since the monster bash, that god damn titan has gotten in my way, somehow showing up out of nowhere like the ghost he's become! For three hundred years that bastard has haunted me ever since he slaughtered the last of the solarian army. Since he's returned from beyond the grave, he's caused me nothing but trouble all over again! Why can't he die and stay dead?!"

By this point, Mina was seething with rage while she shifted into her solarian form. Megalon was no longer fazed by this. He had gotten used to her temper by now.

But unknown to Mina, Megalon had been secretly picking the locks on his chain and shock collar. For those that wonder how he's able to do anything without hands, let's just say that Gigan equipped his drill-like appendages with some upgrades. Of course he never told Mina this, because it'll give her ideas if she knew Megalon didn't have limited capabilities.

**"Does it look like I give a rat's ass what you think about him? Ghost or not, you can't beat an apex predator like Rodan so easily." **

"If he's so hard to beat, then explain how Queen Solaria was the one that KILLED him."

**"Solaria got one lucky shot because of that god forsaken spell she cast. If it weren't for that damn spell, your ****_precious queen_ would be dead. She would've been killed by the hands of the very titan that killed off your comrades." **

"Too bad he became too arrogant."

Now it was Megalon's turn to become angry.

**"Arrogant? ARROGANT?! He didn't become too arrogant, he was _angry!_ Very very angry! He became so blinded with hatred that he couldn't avoid his own demise! Did it ever occur to you _why_ Rodan did what he did three hundred years ago?" **

"No."

**"Tch, figures. But he did what he did because someone did something horrible. Someone made him angry. Someone had killed the one that he loved." **Explained the humanoid beetle.

"Someone he loved? Pssh! Oh please, who could ever love a titan?" Mina chuckled at the mere idea of it.

**"Start guessing, stupid." **Said an irritated Megalon.

...

Castle Butterfly, Gyaos aftermath...

It was early morning, several hours after the Gyaos attack. The titans, monsters, and mewmans all stood outside the kingdom's gates. Queen Moon, King River, and the high commission had ordered everyone to vacate the kingdom while they surveyed the full extent of the damage.

Godzilla and the other earth titans that he brought still remained. Now while things seemed peaceful after the dust from last night's events had settle, the atmosphere was still tense between the monsters and mewmans.

It also didn't help knowing that the mewman citizens are in the presence of titans. Not to mention _earth_ titans... and one of them was the king of ALL monsters!

While they cowered at the sight of the majority of the titans, they were absolutely in awe with the giant moth.

How could something so beautiful be the queen of _monsters_ of all things?

Anyways, back with our usual group, Marco stood staring with contempt at the earth titans as they conversed with the mewni titans.

'I guess every titan here knows each other. Especially Anguirus and Godzilla.' Thought Marco, watching the two having a conversation. Even though no one else but him and the titans could understand what Godzilla is saying.

**"Yo, guys." **Called out Behemoth.

Marco, Star, Kelly, and Tom were soon approached by Behemoth in his full titan form.

Or actual form because they're giant animals to begin with.

**"There's a couple of titans that I'd like you to properly meet." **He said, gesturing to the earth titans, **"Meet Gamera, King Kong, Guardian Ghidorah aka Prince Sirius Ghidorah, Earth Rodan, Mothra, and Godzilla." **

Coming up behind him were the mentioned titans from earth.

The group were in shear awe of the mere presence of the earth titans. They weren't sure which one was more intimidating. But if they had to guess, it would have to be big G himself. For some reason Godzilla's presence alone just commands the scene with this sense of authority, and that's saying something, one of them is a three headed dragon with feathers.

"Um, hello there y-your majesties." Kelly greeted nervously.

Godzilla raised an eyebrow in confusion. Never had he or the other titans been greeted that way before in their entire lifetime. But nonetheless, he returned the greeting with a bark.

**_SKREONK._**

**"He says hello." **Behemoth translated.

"This is so surreal right now. I mean, last time I saw him was on the news a few years ago." Said Marco.

**"Well do you know what's happened since you've been gone?"** Questioned Anguirus.

"Wait, what?"

**"Big G here was just telling us that apparently many months ago, that he went to war with his arch enemy, the infamous walking extinction machine known as _King_ Ghidorah. Aka, Sirius's older brother." **

"There's a _King_ Ghidorah?" Star asked.

**"Yep. But if anything, tyrant is a far more suitable title for him. Anyways, last time Godzilla saw him was when he became trapped in ice. Cut back to the present, King Ghidorah gets released from his ice prison down in the South Pole, and Godzilla confronted him. But when he confronted him a second time, he was almost killed by a bomb before he could finish the job." **

"If he's capable of defeating him, then who would be stupid enough to launch a bomb?!" Exclaimed Star.

"Let me guess, the military?" Marco said with a blank expression.

**"Bingo. Afterwards, there was a mass awakening of titans throughout the world, all under that tyrants control. But unknown to him, big G wasn't out yet. He retreated to his lair deep beneath the sea. Soon, he was given an extra energy boost thanks to a human sacrificing himself by setting a nuke with a timer, and because of the nuke and that human's sacrifice to save him, Godzilla became charged with more than enough energy to fight his arch enemy one last time with the help of both the humans and Mothra." **

"Was that it? The end?" Tom asked.

**"No. Before Godzilla confronted Ghidorah a second time, Earth Rodan, according to him, was lured towards Ghidorah and fought him in the air. But then he was defeated and had no choice but to serve him or die." **

**"YOU WHAT?!?!" **Rodan exclaimed with fury.

The other Rodan became visibly nervous and gulped.

**"Why you son of a-C'MERE YOU?!" **

With almost no warning, Rodan lunged at his double and tackled him to the ground, throttling his neck.

**"Whoa whoa whoa! Easy flyboy, I'm not done yet!" **Said Anguirus, who managed to get his friend to back off.

Rodan glared daggers at his earth double with a growl before he let go of his throat and backed off.

**"Fine." **

**"Now where was I, oh right. But after beating Rodan, he was confronted by his brother Sirius. Also known as Guardian Ghidorah. Because unlike his older malevolent brother, Sirius is known for being benevolent. But sadly he was also defeated, but he never submitted." **

"Really? His own brother?" Kelly questioned with disbelief.

No noticed, but for a second Marco felt a twinge of deja vu that made him sick to his stomach. But it passed just as quick as it came.

(A/N: That's a little hint for the next chapter for Jakemations.)

**"Yeah, he absolutely _hates_ Sirius. So anyways, during the final battle, Mothra, not this one right here by the way, got into a dogfight with earth Rodan. But in the end, despite being injured, she managed to beat him by stabbing him through the chest with her stinger. Hence why he has that scar on his chest." **Anguirus pointed out.

**"HA! SUCK IT, YOU BACKSTABBING DEMON!" **Rodan gloated. His earth double had a blank unamused look on his face.

**"Yeah, he's lucky that big G showed him mercy. Anyways, before she fought in the final battle against Ghidorah, she laid an egg, which explains why there's another Mothra here. But in the end, Mothra sacrificed herself to help Godzilla, and in her death she gave him more power while he was down. But while down, Ghidorah began to drain his energy. But with the help of some humans, they distracted the golden demise long enough for Godzilla to recollect himself in the final face off with his rival, and he absolutely ANNIHILATED HIM! And as the dust settled, six titans approached him; a Behemoth, Scylla, Muto, Methuselah, earth Rodan, and Guardian Ghidorah. They bowed before him in submission, declaring him their alpha. With that being said, Godzilla has become declared as the King of the monsters worldwide." **Anguirus finally finished.

"But what about Kong and Gamera? Where were they in this whole mess?" Asked Marco.

Gamera and Kong said something in grunts and growls, which was translated by Rodan, **"They said that they were dealing problems of their own. Kong was on the island dealing with reawakened Skull crawlers, and Gamera was dealing with an awakened flock of Gyaos." **

"What about Rhedosaurus?" Asked Star.

**"That's actually a good question. What were you doing after you awoke?" **Baragon Asked the quadruped saurian.

Rhedosaurus responded with his own grunts, hisses, and growls.

**"He says he didn't really do much. He destroyed a lighthouse, and attacked a fishing harbor. That's pretty much it." **Baragon explained.

"Sounds a little anticlimactic if you ask me."

The group of none titans jumped at the sound of a familiar voice behind them.

It was Eclipsa.

"Oh, hey Eclipsa!" Greeted Star.

"How long have you been standing there?" Asked Marco.

"The entire time after you got introduced to the titans from earth."

**"Wait, you didn't know she was standing their?" **Questioned Rodan.

"No, why?" Asked Marco.

**"Nothing, I just assumed you saw her there." **

"E-excuse me!" Someone called out.

Approaching was the Squirrel girl and her child the Fox kid.

"Excuse me, Mr. Behemoth sir? Sorry for interrupting, but I just wanted to personally thank you for saving my son and I from being eaten by the Gyaos." She said.

**"Oh! You're welcome. It's no problem really." **Said Behemoth, rubbing the back of his head.

Marco recognized the squirrel girl once he got a good look at her, "Wait, I know you! You were at Star's monster bash, right?"

"Hmm? Oh! You must be the boy who found us trapped in the closet. Yeah, I was there."

"How have things been since then?"

"Oh, well it's been rather mild since then. That is until the skull crawlers and Gyaos showed up."

"Yeah, things have been getting rather tense lately. From Mina, to skull crawlers, to Eclipsa's trial, to Rhedosaurus showing up, and then the Gyaos attack. It's like no one can catch a break nowadays." Marco listed off.

"I see what you mean."

**"Tell me about it. I just woke up two days ago and then BOOM! Gyaos attack! It got so crazy so fast." **Said Behemoth.

"From what Rodan has told me, that's a titan's life for ya." Said Marco.

Marco's attention was then drawn to a familiar swirling orange red portal opening, followed by a familiar voice.

"MARCO DIAZ!!!"

Oh jeez, he knew that voice. "Oh crap."

Stepping out of the portal was the inter-dimensional scissor enforcer, Hekapoo, and boy did she look pissed. Following behind her were the other two members of the high commission members, followed by Queen Moon and King River.

"What's the damage, your highness?" Asked one of the mewman citizens.

"It's nothing too severe. We just need to get rid of any Gyaos carcasses that are in the area while rebuilding." Said Moon.

**"No need. The earth titans gotcha covered." **Said Varan.

Godzilla snorted a puff of hot air, Kong gave a nod, and Gamera gave a thumbs up.

"Oookay. Then all that's left to do is rebuild what's broken." Said Moon, a little unsure of the giant monsters from earth.

"But before we even do anything, _someone_ needs to explain themselves!" Said Hekapoo, looking right at Marco, giving him a pissed off knowing look.

Marco looked around, and saw that everyone, besides the people that do know, are staring at him now that his secret was out.

"... Ah crud."

... Twelve minutes later...

"And that's just about it."

Marco had just finished explaining everything to everyone about him being the chosen successor of Rodan, the infamous fire demon. And he means EVERYTHING.

"Let me get this straight; You found Rodan's tomb. Became his future successor after he bonds to you. The two of you were the ones that attacked Mina when she kidnapped people during the monster bash. And you knew that someone is behind these reawakenings, but you don't know who. Did I miss anything else?" Hekapoo recapped.

"No that pretty much sums it up." Said Marco, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well all I can say is WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" She screamed at him.

**"Are you kidding me? Knowing you guys, you'll just lock him up or kill him for it!" **Said Rodan.

"He's right you know." Said Star.

Then Rhombulus spoke up.

"Well he should be locked up! How do we know he won't go crazy and kill us all?!" Ranted the commission's warden.

He screamed and leaped into Hekapoo's arms when a strike of lightning struck right next to him.

Everyone looked to see the mouth of the center head of Sirius crackling with electricity, as well as the underside of his neck glowing with golden yellow energy before it died down.

His three heads growled as he approached the now frightened commission member, the ground shaking with each step.

**"Oooooooooooooh. You made Sirius maaaaaaaaaad~" **Said an amused Baragon.

Guardian Ghidorah's heads lowered as each head glared at Rhombulus.

**"You so much as touch him or threaten him without reason, and you'll suffer the consequences." **Said the center head. **"Understood?" **

"Y-y-y-y-yes sir!"

**"Wait a minute, you can TALK?! Since when?" **Said Anguirus.

**"For a long time Anguirus. The rest of the earth defenders unfortunately still can't." **Said Sirius.

Guardian Ghidorah then turned his attention back to the high commission. **"But that's not important right now. What's important is that if you, the high commission, mess with him or his friends, then you mess with ALL of us. GOT IT?" **

The high commission members reluctantly nodded in agreement, and Sirius backed off.

The Caesar spoke up, **"Now I know not everyone here likes each other, but for the time being we are to set differences aside and help repair and cleanup the aftermath of the battle. Agreed?" **

Multiple murmurs swept throughout the crowd, some agreed while others were reluctant.

Suddenly, Marco's phone went off. The ringtone space unicorn going off.

**"The heck is that?" **Asked Anguirus.

"That's my phone. Give me a second." Marco then answered his phone. "Hello? Oh hey Mom. Hmm? Well things have been rather stressful lately. Busy? Not right this second, why? A surprise? What kind of surprise?"

...

Gigan...

After so many days and nights, the mech was completed.

Code named; Moguera.

After the clones had finally left, Gigan was left by himself. But unknown to the commission, he figured out how to escape.

...

**Finally finished with the beginning of the aftermath. Before you ask, it's not going to be a two parter, the rest will be split up during Marco's visit to earth. As well as other stuff. **

**By the way, I forgot to mention that incase if anyone didn't get the reference of what Gigan's four clawed hands look like in one of the previous chapters, they're based off of the Dr Octopus arm claws from Spider-Man PS4, but they're black and silver with red highlights instead of the yellow-green highlights in the game. Just wanted to point that out since I haven't.**

**Now I've got some questions for Lord demon: How old is the Fox kid and the squirrel girl, what's the squirrel girl's name, and is the Fox kid adopted or no? I'm asking about that last part to be sure. **

**Anyways, hopefully this chapter didn't take too long for guys, because it felt like it to me. But the next one might take awhile due to the amount of content it will contain. So hopefully you guys have the patience, and hopefully it won't take as long as the previous chapter. But it's not a guarantee of when I'll have it out. **

**Hopefully you enjoyed this little bit before we get to Marco Jr.**


	28. Chapter 26

**I'm back with another chapter! **

**Man I can't believe how much this story has blown up since it first started. Not to mention there's so much going on in this story I'm surprised that my head hasn't caught on fire. **

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand speaking of so much going, there's going to be A LOT of random stuff happening in this chapter (due to reviewers requests) that I can't really tell you guys right away without spoilers... unless you've read through the reviews of course. **

***Ahem* Anyways, since there's so much going on here that it might derail the story a bit, so any of you that might not like it I suggest you prepare yourselves for headaches. Because I'm going to be honest here, I have some mixed feelings about this one. BUT I believe that Gigan and the royal doctor are possible keys to explaining why there _is_ so much stuff in this chapter. Or at least explain some of it. Dr Rictofen is the locked door to a mysterious library of untold info, and Gigan is the missing key. **

**But if you don't mind the slight derail, go nuts.**

**Ok, banter aside, let's get to the responses. **

**OmegaDelta: No it will not. Knowing that there's a group of titans running free in mewni is crazy enough as it is, but now there's titans from EARTH?! Woo! One can only imagine what's going through their heads. And yeah, Mina is starting to lose it, even though she was already crazy to begin with. Also thanks for the compliment. **

**Gamelover41592: Yep. Things are going to get pretty insane in this chapter. **

**ChimaTigon: I checked it out awhile ago. Pretty cool Komunga design. Looks like a giant tarantula but with very little hair. I think this'll work, thanks. **

**Kaiju-O Danny: Been awhile since I've heard from you too, glad that you liked the previous chapter. I honestly think it'll work for Destoroyah to appear in my sequels. Mainly because he won't have that big of a role in this story because the golden demise himself is the big bad. I also think your idea for his personality works for him. I mean he is an evil monster after all. **

**Karlos1234ify: Thank you, glad that you like it. **

**T-wrecks13: Oh yeah, the earth defenders don't take kindly to bull crap. I'm definitely still building up to when Rodan's rampage in the past gets explained, I just haven't figured out the right moment. Mina will eventually get her just desserts a few times little by little until it bites her in the ass in the end. Now as for Moguera, just to make sure it doesn't fight the wrong titan, Gigan added some safety features as a precaution. But it'll only turn on the trio if Gigan gives the order. Now as for Finn and Ghidorah in one of my future stories, while a good guess it's not going to be the same case as Marco. I won't say how because of spoilers (you can find out in the teaser trailer I made). As for how the final battle will go down with the golden tyrant, I'm not entirely sure. I think the finale will take place in both worlds. He'll definitely have backup with him around that time. As for how many earth defenders... let's just say A LOT. **

**Jakemations: I'll answer in order. **

**1\. Thank you, that's good to know. **

**2\. Aw man! Oh well. Hopefully you'll get it the way you want it to look the second time. I've never heard of those series, but if it helps you out, go nuts. **

**3\. Thanks for telling me. I already did the math with Marco, I just couldn't do the math with Micheal without knowing his age so this helps. **

**4\. Ok now this helps me out IMMENSELY. Thank you. **

**5\. Gigan and Jakovich being long lost brothers. Hmmm... I'll think of something to explain that. If not, I'm open to ideas. **

**6\. I had no idea that 13 ghosts was a movie, nor have I seen it. So thanks for reaching out to Lord Demon and offering to do that 13 ghosts bit. **

**Now for questions: **

**1\. How exactly are Gigan and the royal Dr related? Because Gigan has got to be at least millions of years old like the other titans.**

**I'll let you know if I have any questions.**

**Lord Demon: Thanks for the info, this will definitely help me out in this chapter. If I were to make him talk, I think that's a good choice for his voice. Now as for Frankenstein, I think I'll have him appear in another chapter due to the fact that I can't seem to figure out how he'll fit in the chapter. But I'll include his missing hand though. Oh and yes, your first review came through, and I'll think about it. I've never seen 13 ghosts so I won't know what I'm doing. When I read it, it sounded almost like an episode of Scooby-Doo, so that got me thinking. I don't think I can make exactly what you want, but I think I can work out a compromise and make a supernatural comedy filler chapter involving Gigan, Megalon, and Jakovich. But I'm gonna have to figure it out.**

**Matt: Funny that you've mentioned that. I've actually been in the process of making another chapter for that story while I pieced together this one. I've updated it awhile ago, but keep in mind that my main focus is still _this_ story but I'll still update it whenever I can. Don't get me wrong, I haven't forgotten about our favorite mutant wolf, it's just that I'm kind of juggling stories here. It's no problem, I'm just doing what I can. Oh and to respond to your review on the Finn Ghidorah trailer, just to clear things up, it's not an evil Finn story. Ghidorah is a bad guy, but Finn definitely isn't. Trust me, I'm not a fan of seeing Finn turn to the dark side. But if you're still done with my stories, that's fine. You do you. I just needed to clear the air a bit.**

**One last thing, I changed the description of the story slightly so that it matches. **

**Now that that's out of the way, let's get to the story. **

**I don't own anything. **

...

Mewni, Megalon's location...

Megalon had finally been able to pick the locks of his chains, but he didn't take them off due to Mina still here.

Mina had been pacing back and forth none stop for hours, trying to desperately come up with a plan to eliminate the monsters. But she couldn't think of one where the titans didn't intervene. Ever since the monster bash it's always been one titan after the other thwarting her plans, and it all started with _HIM!_

That god damn king of the skies just won't stay down even after three hundred years since his demise at the hands of Queen Solaria. But he just had to come crawling back from the dead with his new apprentice in tow.

_Marco..._

**"Would it kill you to stop pacing? I'm getting a headache just from watching you." **Said Megalon, clearly tired and annoyed.

"NO I WON'T STOP PACING! Not until I come up with a plan!" She yelled, then continued with her pacing.

Megalon sighed irritably. He really needed to get the hell out of here. But Mina still had the remote to his shock collar.

He had to wait for the right moment.

Mina continued to pace around the bunker, wracking her brain for anything to make some kind of plan.

She thought back to where it all started; Rodan and Marco.

If it weren't for those two, the titans would never have been awakened, and she could eliminate the monsters without a problem.

If Marco had never disturbed Rodan's restless spirit, the fire demon would have never returned.

Wait a minute...

Marco...

She heard from the drone that Marco is Rodan's appointed heir to his legacy. But in order to have gained his abilities, he would have to have some sort of bond with the titan's ghost, right?

So to get rid of Rodan, she would have to get rid of...

"I have an idea!" Mina practically shouted, who raised her fists in the air so suddenly, and startling Megalon in the process.

**"And what pray tell is this plan of yours?" **Megalon said in a bored tone.

"A plan to get rid of Rodan once and for all." Mina replied as she began to jot down ways to execute her new plan.

**'Ah jeez.' **Thought Megalon.

He then spotted something on the floor, and his compound eyes widened in surprise.

It was the remote to his shock collar!

Finally! Sweet sweet salvation!

Ever so carefully and quietly, he tiptoed over to the remote on the floor, and ever so carefully snatched it from the ground.

On the outside, he's as silent as an owl. But on the inside, he's as giddy as a school boy that got asked out by his crush.

Carefully, he pressed a green button that's supposed to release the collar.

Thankfully the collar unlocked with a mild click.

And ever so silently, he placed the remote back where he found it, and backed away slowly while being wary of his chains.

He looked around for the Alpha Box, and found it opened like a laptop on a work table. He also took note of the drones laying around the large bunker they're in. That's when he got another idea.

He removed the unlocked chain cuffs and collar from his arms and neck, and made sure to gently place them on the ground without making a sound while making sure Mina didn't see him.

He tiptoed over to the Alpha Box and typed in commands to the drones. He then closed the device silently, it's closed form looking like a suitcase, and he held it under one of his arms.

Then suddenly, the drones began to beep with a flashing red light.

Just like he knew they would.

This didn't go unnoticed by Mina.

"What the? What's with the-" she cuts herself off when she sees a now free range Megalon.

**"So long, SUCKER!" **He said with manic glee as he, with a sudden burst of speed, burst through one of the metal walls leaving a Megalon shaped hole in said wall, Scooby-Doo style. Since it was underground, the dirt tunnel was also him shaped until it went a certain direction leading away from the hole's entrance.

Mina peered through the hole the humanoid beetle titan left with a surprised look on her face, she could even hear his laughter get further away throughout the tunnel he created.

She also heard the beeping get faster as it rose in pitch.

She looked back at the drones, and that's when it dawned on her.

"Oh poop..."

**_BOOM! _**

Mewni, Gigan's location...

Back within the hollowed out mountain where Gigan was kept at, said alien cyborg had finally finished with the last touches of the commission's anti-titan project... begrudgingly, mind you.

The giant hulking mech within the mountain with him is codenamed; Moguera.

Moguera, in all honesty, was a project that Gigan could be proud of. Sure, it's an anti-titan weapon, but he's not dumb enough to build a machine without adding any safety precautions.

He'd give himself a pat on back if the circumstances were better.

But that's besides the point...

He did his end of the bargain, now the commission better hold up on their end. But he needs to be sure of something first.

Using his claw hands, he was able to hack into one of the computers that were set up for the mech project. He pulled up a map of mewni that showed the hidden locations of the titans that were kept locked away for three hundred years.

**'Ok let's see... Anguirus; Awake... King Caesar; Awake... Varan; Awake... Baragon; Awake... Behemoth; Awake... Skullcrawlers and Gyaos; Awoken but now deceased. **

**Jeez, you're stuck in a hollowed out mountain for days and you miss all the excitement! Ok ok, where the hell are you?...**

**Megalon (Success!): Awake but MIA...' **

**... **

**... **

**'... WHAT?!' **

Gigan was furious! He got asked by the high commission to make an anti-titan weapon, and in exchange they'll grant him and Megalon freedom. BUT HE'S NOT EVEN LOCKED UP!

No one. Crosses. GIGAN.

EVER!

**"Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" **He exclaimed in rage, his visor glowing bright red.

He retracted his claws and unsheathed his signature hook scythes and harpoons, and began slashing angrily at the consoles and machinery.

He _really_ wished he could use his laser blast, but he has this stupid dampener around his neck!

Once he ceased his mini rampage, Gigan just stood in place breathing heavily, until he raised his head and yelled at the top of his voice.

**"RaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"**

He stood there, seething with anger. He took a deep breath and collected his thoughts.

**"Oh to hell with this bullshit." **He muttered angrily.

His left scythe hook retracted and he formed his claw hand. Then a metal spike unsheathed from within the center of his left claw hand, crackling with electricity. He raised the tip of it towards the dampener collar around his neck and pierced it. Gigan screamed in pain as the collar's fail safe feature kicked in and began sending painful jolts of electricity throughout his body. Despite his high pain tolerance, this tiny collar had enough juice to cause him enough pain. Anyone else that's not a titan... dead.

After hearing the sound of electricity shorting out, the collar ceased its electrical assault as it began smoking. The lock keeping the collar around his neck unlocked and laid limp and impaled on the tip of the metal spike.

With a flick of his arm, Gigan tossed the now useless smoking collar to the side with disgust and irritation.

His left claw hand retracted again to form his signature scythe hook and harpoons. Gigan took a deep breath to steady himself. He then brought his blades together to form an X shape and then brought them outwards, his bladed arms making a resounding _shing_ as it echoed within the hollowed out mountain.

Gigan grinned sinisterly, showing his sharp teeth and his mandibles spreading outward as he chuckled darkly. His visor glowing.

**"Showtime."**

Earth, Diaz residence...

Several hours ago in Mewni, Marco got a surprise call from his mother, Angie Diaz. Apparently there was a special surprise she wanted to show him.

Marco agreed to come visit. He hadn't been to earth in a long while, and he hasn't visited his parents since he left for mewni either. Plus, he didn't realize how much he missed them until he set foot on his old stomping grounds.

... aaaaaaaaaaaaand also the fact that he and Rodan needed a god damn brake from the daily chaos that's been occurring lately.

After getting the all clear from Queen Moon, Marco was able to take a little vacation back on Earth along with Star and Rodan. Kelly couldn't come because her family was worried sick about her once they caught word of the attack.

Marco was a little worried about leaving, but Rodan and Anguirus insisted that he and the other titans would handle things while Marco and Rodan were away.

Now the trio find themselves in Marco's neighborhood, heading to his house. But one of them wasn't exactly visible...

**"So remind me again why I'm in my shadow form?" **Rodan questioned, his shadow form appearing on the sidewalk.

"I told you, Rodan. People might freak out if they see you." Said Marco.

**"So? If they get scared, they get scared. At least I'll get a kick out of it." **

"Well from what Anguirus told us, this King Ghidorah guy caused an entire titan uprising on a global scale with the intent to conquer it, and echo creek is one of the places lucky enough to not get caught within the warzone. I know it's been awhile since his defeat at the hands of Godzilla, but tensions could still be high with the public's view on titans. Plus the last thing I want to do is give my parents a heart attack if they see you. No offense." Marco explained to his ghostly mentor.

**"None taken. But Marco, you _do_ realize that they have to find out sooner or later, right?" **Said Rodan.

"I know I know, it's just that I don't know how they'll feel about a titan's ghost bonded to their son's soul. Again, no offense." Said Marco.

**"Again, none taken." **Said Rodan.

"Ok, Titan related issues aside, what do you think the surprise is?" Star asked out of curiosity.

Marco shrugged, "I have no idea. She said that it was a surprise that she wanted me to see for myself. She never said what it is or what it was."

"I guess we'll find out."

Once they made it to the Diaz residence, they took note of the decorations and balloons around the house. The house also still had the noticeable hole where Star's tower used to be.

"Decorations?" Marco questioned.

**"Perhaps it's a special occasion." **Said Rodan.

"Well don't just stand there, knock." Star urges her friend.

Marco knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

Seconds later, his mother answered the door.

"Marco! Star! It's so good to see you!" Angie Diaz greeted with open arms.

"Hi Mrs. Diaz!" Star greeted happily.

"Hey Mom." Marco greeted.

**'Hello there! I'm the ghost of an infamous titan speaking in your son's head!' **Rodan joked in Marco's mind.

'Oh ha ha.' Marco thought.

**'Oh c'mon, boy. It's at least a little funny.' **

'... ok it's actually pretty funny.' Thought Marco, getting a chuckle out of Rodan.

"So Mom, what's the occasion?" Marco asked his mother.

"A very special occasion of course." She said. Then she turned to the side to show that her stomach distended outwards. Just like someone who's...

"No way." Marco said in shock. His eyes popping out of his head.

Star was breathing in and out rapidly while shaking Marco by his arm with excitement.

**'No freaking way.' **Said Rodan, just as surprised.

...

Back in Mewni, underground...

**'Yes! I did it! I finally got away from that god forsaken psychopath!' **Thought Megalon, who's still tunneling away beneath the ground, the Alpha Box strapped to his chest like someone wearing a backpack upfront.

He slowed down once he knew he was far enough from the bunker, taking his time as he dug through the dirt.

But then he heard something.

It sounded like voices.

He stopped digging for a minute to listen. But unfortunately, he was too far down to hear them clearly. But he could sense radiation coming off of them. The radiation of a titan! A familiar titan no less!

He then dug straight to the surface as quick as he could! But in the excitement of it all, he shot out of the ground like a rocket before he could stop.

**"AAAAAAAAAAH DUG TOO FAAAAAAAAAST!!! *OOF!*" **He screamed before landing on his back.

Megalon groaned as he tried to collect his bearings after getting the wind knocked out of him. But he froze when he heard a familiar voice.

**"Megalon?" **

The humanoid beetle titan, still on his back, raised his head to see who was talking.

It was Anguirus.

...

Earth, just outside Marco's neighborhood...

(A/N: Jakemations, this is for you).

Walking towards Marco's neighborhood at a consistent pace was a lone figure wearing what looked like custodial clothes of a janitor. His face was hidden by an old white mask with unkempt hair on top, keeping his identity hidden. Even the eyes were hidden, the eyeholes of the mask were just a blank dark void.

Concealed by the figure's right sleeve was an old kitchen knife. Old but still looked brand new.

If anyone were to see him, they could swear they heard a piano playing somewhere.

The figure never seemed to stop as they continued onwards to their destination.

Brother's coming home.

...

Mewni, Dr. Rictofen's office...

(A/N: Jakemations, this is also for you).

Doctor Jakovich Rictofen had a pretty hectic day when the Gyaos attacked. Thankfully his recent patient, Rhedosaurus, has only received a few cuts here and there that weren't too serious, and his acid burn thankfully hadn't worsened either. But the bandages did need to be replaced when they got torn up during his scuffle with a couple of Gyaos.

Thankfully no one was else was injured. It was a miracle no one was. If it weren't for the quick thinking of the titans, it could've been much worse. Not to mention what the death toll could've been if no one acted quickly enough!

He breathed a sigh of relief as he continued to fill out whatever paperwork he had left unattended during the whole fiasco.

But his relief was short lived when a fiery orange and red portal opened in his office, startling him.

"Ah! Sweet sauerkraut!" He exclaimed.

He calmed down and began to inspect the portal.

It wasn't one of Hekapoo's portals. It looked similar to the portals to the underworld in mewni, but he knew it wasn't the case.

It was a portal to Hell.

Hell.

Of all places.

Before he could arm himself with some sort of protection, someone cautiously stepped out of the portal and into his office.

It was a pale woman that stood at six foot one with long blonde hair. She had a black nose like a cat (or something), pink circles on her cheeks that looked like exaggerated roses cheeks, black lipstick, light yellow-white eyes, and she's wearing a hotel uniform that consists of a pink dress shirt and black dress pants.

He felt like he's seen her somewhere before, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

The woman stood their nervously, until they spoke to him.

"Um, excuse me? Is this the right dimension?" She asked him innocently.

The Dr. relaxed a little, but he didn't let his guard down. Nonetheless he still replied, "What dimension would you be looking for exactly?" He Asked.

"Mewni." She answered.

"Oh, well yes, you're in the right dimension. What can I do for you?" He asked politely.

"Um, this might be a bit of a long shot but... I'm looking for someone named Tom Lucitor." She said.

"Oh. May I ask what relation you have with prince Tom?" The royal Doctor asked.

"I might be his sister." Said the mysterious woman.

Jakovich's eyes were wide with shock. "Uh... ok. May I ask for your name, madam?"

"Charlotte Magne. But everyone calls me Charlie." Said the woman, now known as Charlie.

That's when it all clicked in his head.

_'Oh boy...' _

"Ok, just give me a second to get a hold of him." He dialed a number on his mirror phone and waited until someone picked up.

"Um hello? Is Tom Lucitor available?" He asked.

...

**And it's the calm before the storm. **

**Oh boy. **

**Anyways, sorry that this was shorter than you expected, but I'm still trying to piece together the rest of the chapter. So for now I'm leaving cliffhangers in this chapter until I get the rest sorted out. Plus it would've taken me too long to get this out if I put it together in this chapter all at once. So I'm taking my time with the next one, otherwise I'll over think it.**

**Jakemations I hope you enjoy what I installed for you, and wish you luck on getting things sorted out for you. **

**On a final note, for those of you that recognized the two things at the end of this chapter, Halloween and Hazbin Hotel belong to their respective owners. I can't stress that enough. **

**Speaking of stressed; how many of you are disappointed that there's still no Godzilla vs Kong trailer out yet? I was expecting it to show during the super bowl, but that didn't happen. So I'm _still _waiting for the trailer to be released.**


	29. Chapter 27 The Beetle and the Cyborg

**Yo! Reptile is back! Which means it's chapter time! **

**But as usual let's get to responses before we do so. **

**But first, I would like to point out that these following chapters will be switching from what's going on in Mewni to what's going on back on earth simultaneously. Because it'll help me keep track of what's going on as things progress, as well as give me time to properly plan out the next chapters, and save me some time... I left four cliffhangers in the previous chapter that need answering after all.**

**Also, a couple of episodes might be skipped in order to save time, and to make time for when Marco and Rodan make contact with the eco-terrorists and monarch... as well as a cameo from a redhead from a different town (Jakemations you know who I'm talking about).**

**Ok _now_ let's get to the responses. **

**OmegaDelta: Oh he will, and when he sees him, he's not going to be happy. I think I'll have the rest of the Hazbin cast appear in a future chapter, I won't say when, so I'll make it a surprise. The safety measures that Gigan installed in Moguera will be explained at some point (I don't want to spoil anything just yet). As for Helluva Boss, I'm not sure. I've thought of it, but maybe just a cameo to save time. Also thanks for the compliment. **

**Kaiju-O Danny: I honestly like where you're going with this. I think it'll give Destoroyah's character more depth than just being pure evil. I think he'll definitely be a worthy opponent in my sequel, as well as fully establishing his existence as a whole. Oh man I'm going to have fun building him up! I greatly appreciate it. **

**Gamelover41592: Thank you! Glad you like it. **

**ChimaTigon: I'll try to look these up whenever I can. I also forgot the other thing I've been meaning to check out. My apologies.**

**Omnisaurus: Glad I was able to get a laugh out of you. **

**T-wrecks13: I'll answer in order. **

**1\. Megalon is 'friend' in this. The reason why will be explained as well as where Gigan's loyalties lie. **

**2\. Glad you enjoyed the sneak peak to my sequel. Anyways, yes Finn will have his powers and the ability to titan shift. **

**3\. My future GR fic will just be an AU. It's not connected to my expanded universe.**

**Matt: Glad you like it. Also don't worry about it, it's water under the bridge. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little irked by it, but I honestly don't blame you so it's all good. As a Godzilla fan, I know that Ghidorah's reputation has always been the arch enemy of Godzilla and being evil (GMK Ghidorah being the only exception). As for the web series, I'll check it out when I have the time. Also the psycho brother thing will be explained in this chapter, and it's something that Jakemations requested in order to help set up a timeline for a project of his. Glad that you like the chapter to this story and the recent chapter to my Ok K.O. Rampage crossover. **

**Karlos1234ify: Thank you, Glad you like it.**

**Jakemations: Ah I see. Kind of figured that would be the case. Luckily, I have the explanation for that scenario already thought out and ready to go. Also, my updates are pretty inconsistent. I'm not sure about adding my own personal deadlines will help or stress me out, but I'll keep it in mind. *Looks at Dio unamused* Funny, BUT QUIT STEALING PEOPLE'S INTROS, DIO! **

**Dio: Haha! Never! **

**Ugh! *Slams face onto table* At least he's better than Bakugo. **

***Sees Bakugo peer around the corner* **

**GET OUT OF HERE OR I'LL HAND FEED YOUR ASS TO KING GHIDORAH! **

***Bakugo runs away screaming* **

**Since when did people start popping up in my domain? Who am I, Dr Crafty? **

***Suddenly appears next to me* You called? **

**Not really, no. **

**Guest: Looks like someone's excited.**

**Ok, let's get on with the story while I sit back and wait for shamrock shakes to be available. **

**I don't own anything. **

...

Mewni, after Megalon's escape...

Not too long after Marco, Star, and Rodan left for earth, everyone got to work. Mewmans, monsters, and titans included.

The titans of mewni assisted the mewmans and monsters with the construction, while the earth titans took care of the Gyaos carcasses.

But sadly, it wasn't going to be easy for our prehistoric monsters. Needless to say, it's hard to work when the atmosphere was still tense... especially when mewmans look at them funny.

**"Hey, buddy. You a snake?" **

"Um... n-no?"

**"THEN QUIT STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!"** Anguirus exclaimed angrily, scaring away a random mewman citizen that was staring at him the wrong way.

**"Yeah that's what I thought, you little bastard." **He grumbled.

Earlier, Anguirus was in the middle of holding up a support beam for one of the mewman houses currently under construction when he felt something in his head that bothered him. Like someone was boring their eyes onto him intensely. Anguirus looked around, and he caught a mewman staring at him with an intense glare on his face. But of course his glaring ceased the moment Anguirus glared back with a growl, baring his teeth...

... But it was obvious that the mewman didn't get the hint. Hence why Anguirus scared him away.

But then he felt MORE eyes on him. He looked around and saw more mewmans staring at him.

"Easy, tough guy. Just ignore them." Said one of the monsters he was working with.

He growled in annoyance, but ultimately decided to suck it up and focus on the task currently at hand.

Anguirus wasn't the only one getting negative looks. The mewmans were doing the same thing to the monster citizens, as well as the other titans of mewni. They would've done it to the earth titans, but they were too afraid of them. Except for Mothra, for obvious reasons.

Plus, when someone got ballsy enough to angrily glare at one of the earth titans, the titan they'd be staring at would stare right back with a glare of their own and growl menacingly. Whatever mewman that did look at them funny, they scrambled to flee said titan's eyesight the moment they did.

While the earth titans were disposing of the dead Gyaos by gathering them in a pile, a couple of the titans were keeping an eye on the mewmans, monsters, and mewni's titans as the construction of destroyed mewman homes were being rebuilt.

Guardian Ghidorah, aka Prince Sirius Ghidorah, especially was keeping an eye on the high commission to make sure they, or anyone for that matter, wouldn't try anything funny.

But out of all of them, the one that kept an eye on everyone the most was the most intimidating titan himself.

Godzilla has already been through hell and back with his battle with King Ghidorah back home, and he just dealt with a flock of blood hungry reptilian bats. So he didn't take any chances with the citizens possibly causing a riot. Plus, something about this _high commission _rubbed him the wrong way.

Speaking of which, we cut back to Anguirus carrying a large pile of wood for the construction. But he was then approached by the high commission.

"Hey, spikeball." Hekapoo called out.

**"Oh for Pete's sake, what do you bozos want?" **He Said irritably.

"Easy now. We don't want any trouble, we were just wondering if you could answer some questions." Omnitraxus said calmly.

**"What kind of questions?" **

"Titan related questions." Said Omnitraxus.

**"Go ask Caesar." **

"We can't."

**"Oh yeah, why not?" **

Hekapoo pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed in annoyance before before pointing a thumb at Rhombulus, "Because dummy here is scared of Caesar."

**"... Ok, valid point. But I'm kind of busy here." **Anguirus pointed out as he set the wood down.

But then the monster citizen he was working with spoke up, "Ah don't worry 'bout it bud. You take five, we'll handle it from here."

**"You sure about that?" **

"Of course! It's no problem. I mean, you and the other titans did save our butts, so it's the least we can do." Said another monster citizen.

**"Well ok then." **

Anguirus then had the commission's full attention.

**"Looks like I'm on brake. Ask away." **

Hekapoo was the first to speak up, "I'll go first. Just who exactly is _that _guy?" She asked, gesturing to one of the earth titans.

**"Be more specific." **

"The one with the dorsal plates. The one called Godzilla."

**"Oh ho! Wanna know who the big chief is, eh? Well to answer your question, that's Titanus Gojira. Goes by either Gojira or Godzilla, but more commonly goes by Godzilla. He's the top alpha predator back on earth. The ruler of the titans, a walking force of nature, King of the monsters." **Anguirus explained.

"King of the monsters?" Omnitraxus questioned with a raised brow.

**"Yeah, King of the monsters. Got a problem?" **

"Of course we do! We already dealt with one monster king and we don't need to deal with another!" Rhombulus ranted loudly in disapproval.

**_SKREEEOONK! _**

The high commission, and practically almost everyone, either jumped or flinched the moment Godzilla roared. Anguirus and the high commission members looked to see the king of the monsters himself glaring intensely in their direction. More accurately, at RHOMBULUS.

**"Oh would you look at that, he heard you." **Said Anguirus, a look of amusement all over his face.

Godzilla then did the two fingered 'I'm watching you' expression towards Rhombulus. He then picked up a boulder and carved a rather accurate drawing of the crystal warden with his claw. He showed the carving to Rhombulus, pointed his claw at it with a blank deadpanned expression, and then he crushed it to bits with a flex of his claws, his expression becoming an intense scowl. Godzilla then turned away ominously, his head still facing Rhombulus, until he turned his head away and returned his focus on the Gyaos clean up.

The commission returned their attention to Anguirus, who by the way, was smirking like a jackass at their expense.

**"Oh yeah I probably should've mentioned that it's not a good idea to piss him off. You may talk of big game, but you don't got SHIT when it comes to big G." **Said Anguirus.

"N-noted." Rhombulus stuttered in fear.

"Second that!" Said his left snake arm.

"Same!" Said his right snake arm.

**"Good. Ok, anything else?" **Anguirus Asked the trio.

Omnitraxus spoke up, "Well, what exactly are the origins of the titans?" He Asked.

**"Origins?" **

"You know, where exactly did your kind come from?" Omnitraxus asked more clearly.

**"Hmm. Not gonna lie, that's a good one. But I'm gonna be honest with you, some details are rather fuzzy. You'll find out why in a minute. It all started millions of years ago on earth, back when radiation was far more plentiful, titans ruled the land, air, and sea. Back then, my buddies and I weren't as sentient as were are now. We were just animals with some form of awareness and intelligence. Some were enemies, while some had a symbiotic relationship like Godzilla and Mothra." **

"Mothra?" Hekapoo questioned.

**"The giant moth over there." **Said Anguirus, pointing to the giant moth hovering in the air.

"That's a moth?" Omnitraxus questioned.

**"Yes that's a moth. Now where was I? Oh, right! It was a primeval paradise for us titans. Heck, King Ghidorah hadn't even arrived yet! But of course, all good things had to come to an end. During our reign across the land, an unknown enemy arrived on our planet, bringing three titans, two not from our home, and engaged in an all out war with the titans. It was a massacre. I remember losing many titans during that time, their cries of anguish filling the air. The survivors stood strong, standing their ground to defend our fallen brethren and our home. Amongst all the death and despair, Godzilla stood the strongest out of all of us. He fought long and hard against the enemy, never showing them mercy. Hell, that crazy S.O.B. saved my life a couple of times, and for that I'm greatful. But during the war, something happened. I can't remember all the details, but there was this huge explosion and a flash of white. When I woke up, only a handful of us, plus one of the space monsters, were in this unknown world you call mewni." **

When Anguirus finished his story, he took note that he drew in a crowd of monsters and mewmans with faces filled with awe.

"Wait, what were the titans this enemy controlled?" Asked Rhombulus.

**"One of them was King Ghidorah himself, one was a modified earth titan named Megalon, and the other was another titan from space but this one was a complete cyborg." **Anguirus explained.

The mention of a cyborg caught the commission members attention.

"And what was this cyborg called exactly?" Hekapoo asked carefully while trying not to look suspicious.

**"Gigan." **Said Anguirus.

The commission froze at the mere mention of the cyborg's name.

Anguirus caught on to their looks of shock.

**"Wait, why do you look so shocked?" **He asked with narrow eyes, now suspicious of them.

Before they could say anything, the ground shook, and then something shot out of the ground like a torpedo.

Or more accurately, someone!

**"AAAAAAAAAAH DUG TOO FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!" **They screamed.

The new arrival landed upon the ground on their back, which knocked the wind out of them.

As they groaned on the ground, it was then Anguirus was able to get a good look at them. It was a humanoid beetle with metallic drill-like appendages for hands.

**"Megalon?" **

The arrival, now recognized as the beetle titan named Megalon, lifted his head to see a familiar face.

**"Anguirus?! HO-LY SHIT! Am I glad to see you!" **He exclaimed, **"You would not believe the bullshit I've been put through!" **He continues as he gets up from the ground and dusts himself off.

**"Tch, you kidding? Do you have any idea what _we've _been through for the past couple of days?" **Anguirus retorted.

**"... Um... actually, I kind of do." **Said Megalon, feeling uneasy as he rubbed the back of his head.

**"Wait, what? What are you talking about?" **Asked Anguirus.

**"Weeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllll... ok look, you're REALLY not going to like it." **

**"Not like what?" **Anguirus asked him out of suspicion.

Megalon took a deep breath, exhaled, and then took a comically huge breath before he began to spill the beans.

... (piano music cut away) couple minutes later, brought to you by chibi Megalon and chibi Gigan...

Megalon had explained EVERYTHING. Mina, being held against his will, the shock collar, the skullcrawlers, the Reptilicus tail piece, the drones, the Alpha Box, the Gyaos Mina unleashed, and the now destroyed bunker.

Afterwards, there was nothing but silence between the two titans. That is until Anguirus finally spoke up after what felt like an hour, when in reality it was two minutes.

**"Let me get this straight... you were held hostage by Mina Loveberry and was forced to become her little henchman scientist or you'd be killed, right?" **

**"Yes." **

**"So you were the one that made those controlling devices on the skull crawlers and Reptilicus, right?" **

**"I'm not proud of it." **

**"But you're not responsible for the Gyaos, correct?" **

**"HELL NO." **

**"But you're technically responsible for Reptilicus and the skull crawlers?" **

**"Unfortunately, yes. But not entirely. You can be pissed with me all you want, but if the circumstances were different, I would NEVER have done any of that! I swear on my life!" **

Anguirus closed his eyes and took a deep breath to compose himself. **"Ok... given the _circumstances _that you went through, I won't kill you." **

**"Uuuuuuuh, then what are you gonna do?" **Megalon asked nervously.

**"This." **He said in a blunt tone.

**_THWACK _**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-"**

**_CRASH _**

**"*OOF* ... I... deserved that..." **

_THUD _

**"That's for the skull crawlers and Reptilicus!" **Anguirus exclaimed in a blunt tone.

What happened basically, is that Anguirus swung his club tail into Megalon, which sent him flying into a broken part of a thick brick wall, leaving a him shaped dent in the wall, and then he fell onto face on the ground.

Megalon picked himself up from the ground and wobbly walked back over to Anguirus.

**"Anything else?" **He said in a daze.

**"Yeah. This." **

**_CLONK _**

**"*OOF* Gah!" **

Anguirus had punched him in the arm.

**"That's for being a pussy. Welcome back, buddy!" **Anguirus said in a blunt tone before immediately switching over to a much more chipper tone.

**"Yeah yeah, whatever, Glad to see you too. I'd honestly take your beatings over Mina's craziness any day." **Said Megalon.

**"Speaking of Mina, if I'd made a bet I would've lost it to Marco, big time." **Anguirus said with a chuckle.

**"He's the teen with the red hoodie, right?" **Asked Megalon.

**"Yep. Wait, how did you-" **

**"I saw him expose his secret about being Rodan's future heir from one of the drones I built." **

**"Oh right. Do you think Mina survived the explosion?" **Asked Anguirus.

**"I honestly don't know, and I don't care. As long as she doesn't have any of my tech, I'm good. Especially when I'm as far away from that psycho as much as possible." **Said Megalon.

**"Well from what you told me, I don't blame you. Speaking of tech, what's that thing strapped to your chest?" **Asked Anguirus, pointing to the thing he was carrying.

**"Hmm? Oh! This, is the Alpha Box I mentioned earlier." **

**"Why are you carrying it around?" **

**"This thing contains valuable information that I added in myself-" **

**_ZAP _**

**"Holy fuck!" **Megalon exclaimed.

Megalon had just dodged a blast of magic from Rhombulus, which left a clump of crystals where Megalon used to be standing.

"Hold still and this will be over much quicker, you evil beetle thing!" Rhombulus exclaimed.

**"Not a chance in hell! I just got out of two jail cells, I'm not going for a third!" **Megalon retorted back.

"Well too bad! We locked you up once, we'll do it again!"

**"You do realize that if you try anything, I'll crush your head into jewelry." **Said Anguirus.

"You don't scare me so easily!" Rhombulus Said defiantly.

Anguirus and Megalon then noticed someone sneaking up behind Rhombulus ever so quietly. A rather familiar someone. Who then spoke.

**"But I do." **

Rhombulus froze, and hesitantly turned around. When he did, what he saw was the infamous alien cyborg towering over him with an intense gaze.

**"Hello." **He said creepily with a head tilt. His sinister smile and sharp teeth making his scary appearance all the more scarier. His red visor didn't help either!

"G-G-G-G-GIGAN!" Rhombulus stuttered in fear of the cyborg.

**"That's me! _SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEARK!_" **Gigan screeches into his face while the saw in his torso spun like a street racer's car engine reving up.

He ceased his screech and just stood in silence in front of a shaking Rhombulus. Gigan leaned in closer, and uttered one single solitary word to him...

**"Boo." **

And just like that, Rhombulus fainted.

Gigan laughed evilly at his expense, **"I'M BACK, BABY!" **Gigan shouted throughout the town.

...

**Gigan and Megalon have arrived! Woo! **

**Ok, hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully it wasn't too short for any of you that did enjoy it. **

**So Anguirus has given subtle hints of what happened back on earth millions of years ago. More shall be revealed in due time. **

**I'll also try to take Jakemations advice about making my own deadlines and see what happens. I'm not so sure about it because I normally write these out when I'm feeling inspired enough and when I got something that'll fit in with the story. But we'll see what happens. **

**Now Anguirus may not know what happened in the past that caused titans to suddenly arrive in mewni that clearly, but Gigan might be able to shed some light on the subject eventually. **

**So stay tuned.**


	30. Chapter 28 Marco Jr

**Reptile is here with a special delivery. **

**It's another chapter! **

**Sorry that this took so long, but I was having trouble trying to get motivated with the beginning of this one. It's not easy when you can't remember everything that happens in the episodes.**

**Speaking of which, I would like to point out that it's been awhile since I've seen the episodes of Star vs the forces of evil, so anything canon might be a bit rough around the edges. But most of the time I'm going to improvise when I need to, and because it's fanfiction. **

**But thankfully I looked up the beginning of the episode and now I know what to do with the first part of this chapter. But with a few tweaks here and there because of Rodan and where we left off from the other chapter.**

**Before we get to the responses, I would like to remind you all that the previous chapter, the current chapter, and the next chapter happen at the same time simultaneously. I'll write when things take place to avoid confusion. You'll find out in a minute, but let's get to the responses first.**

**OmegaDelta: Indeed they are. Also, thank you. **

**Gamelover41592: Well technically in canon he's a bad guy from Godzilla vs Megalon. But as for why he's a good guy in this story will be explained later in the next chapter. Just needed to clear that up to avoid confusion. **

**ChimaTigon: I almost forgot about Titanosaurus and Manda. I'll look up there designs and the other ones when I can. **

**Kaiju-O Danny: Honestly that's pretty good. The whole anti-human supremacist thing should work pretty well with him. The cold-blooded, collected, intelligent, and persuasiveness of Slade Wilson, and the scary intimidating nature of Darkseid. That's a really good combo. Also what would be an example of Destoroyah's sadistic side? And what do you mean by Seppuku style? Just asking to get an idea for future stories. **

**Matt: I've seen all seven episodes and I love them! I'm so glad you introduced me to this, it's so good and hilarious!**

**T-wrecks13: Thank you. I'm flattered that you think of my future story as worthy. I haven't gotten around to watching that yet, sorry. I forgot about it awhile ago. I'll get to it when I can.**

**Lord Demon: Hmm. I can work with it. I'll do it, I just need to figure out how first. **

**Jakemations: Dude, that's so badass! I think it works better than what I originally planned, which was basically Marco having a "hulk out" moment, but this works out better in a similar fashion. I can definitely have Jakovich, Gigan, and Megalon involved at some point to explain some things. Such as Micheal's "Power Draining" thing, timelines, dimensions, some their experiences, and how Jakovich recognizes Charlie. Probably not this chapter though. I also looked up the song you suggested for Rodan Reborn's theme song, and I think it's pretty good. It's more original then any of the songs I've listened to.**

**I also gotta tell you something important ahead of time. There will be character death in the story when the show takes place during the climax of season four. I won't say who will die, because I want to avoid spoilers for everyone. I also want to discuss Kelly's fate... it's been kinda buzzing around in my head for a while now, so I was wondering if she should survive the climax of the story and live, only to be killed by Venom in your project, or meet demise at the hands of Ghidorah. If you already have the death by Venom written down and can't or don't want to change it, it's absolutely fine. I just want to hear your thoughts on the matter. The ship in the story is still Kellco though. Like I said, if you don't want to change her fate, it's completely fine. I just need to know ahead of time.**

**Karlos1234ify: Thank you. **

**Ok, now let's see what's happening back on earth, shall we? **

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHOWTIME! **

**I don't own anything. **

...

Earth, Diaz residence (right before Megalon's arrival)...

It felt like just seconds ago that Marco's mother, Angie Diaz, had revealed to them that she's pregnant.

... Because it _was_ seconds ago...

Marco recovered quickly before he responded, "Mom?! You're gonna be, a Mom?!" He said surprised.

**'Great observation, Captain obvious.' **Rodan said sarcastically.

"When did this happen?!"

"Oh, while you were out in mewni. You're going to be a big brother!" Said Marco's father, Rafael Diaz, holding a picture. "Say hello to your little brother, Marco Jr!" He turned the picture around to show that it's an ultrasound of the unborn child.

Star gripped his arm and began to shake it again, all while saying "ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" in a high pitched voice.

"Wait what, you're naming him Marco Jr?" Marco questioned.

"Yeah, after you." Said Mrs Diaz.

"That doesn't make sense. You don't name your son after your son."

**'I agree, boy.'**

"But he's got a little cheek mole just like you, Marco Senior." Said Angie, pointing at the mole on the baby's face.

"Wow, a brother! How come I didn't here about this until now?" Marco said, holding a hand to his head.

"It's ok, you were busy." Said his mother.

**'Lady, you have no idea.' **Said Rodan.

"But you're here today! So give your mom a hug!" She said with her arms out.

"O-oh, uh, ok." He said, giving his mom a one armed hug.

This apparently didn't sit well with her.

"I spent thirty seven hours squeezing you out of my body, and this is what I get?" She said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh w-well I just did what you-"

"Give your mother a hug." She said menacingly.

"Oh ok." He said casually, giving her a full hug.

**'... What the fuck was that?'** Said Rodan, caught off by Angie's sudden change in moods.

"Come on in, we have a baby to shower!" Mr Diaz exclaimed in joy as he and everyone headed inside.

**'Is no one going to question the mood swing? ... No one? Ah forget it, no except Marco can hear me in the mindscape.' **Said Rodan.

...

In the Diaz Household...

Baby shower guests were enjoying themselves as they either mingled, ate snacks, or both. Currently, Star was feeling Angie's stomach as the baby kicked.

"Oooh, I think I felt him kick!" She said with glee.

Marco was about to rush over, but Rodan reeled him in.

**'Slow down, boy. Just ask first.' **He said.

"Can I feel?" Marco asked.

(A/N: I know he didn't ask, but like I said, there's going to be tweaks).

"Of course, Marco." Said his mom.

Marco felt her stomach, but he didn't feel the baby kick.

"I don't feel anything." Said Marco.

"I guess he stopped."

"Does that mean, he doesn't like me?" Marco questioned sadly.

"I think it's because his brain is the size of a grape. Oh, speaking of which, I'm going to eat a whole bag of grapes before we open gifts." Said Angie.

"Wait, gifts?" Marco looked over to see Gustav with an absurd amount of gifts.

"Oh Gustav, you've outdone yourself! Again!" Chuckled Marco's Dad.

"Oh man! If I knew about this I would've gotten you something." Said Marco.

"Oh it's alright Marco. You being here is more than enough!" Angie reassured him, "Now, where are those grapes?" She said as she walked away to look for said bag of grapes, leaving Marco to his thoughts.

**'Something on your mind, boy?' **Rodan asked.

'It's nothing important. Just a little bummed that I didn't bring a present for the baby shower.' Marco thought.

**'Oh relax. You heard your mother, you being here is more than enough. It's not that big of a deal.' **

'I know what she said, it's just that I wish I was able to get a gift not only for my baby brother, but for my parents too. You know, something for them for when I'm not here.'

**'Ah, I see. A little memento.' **

'Exactly.'

"Hey Marco, something on your mind? Besides you-know-who." Star asked, being sure not to bring up Rodan in front of the guests.

"Just a little bummed that I didn't buy a gift for the baby shower."

"Well, why don't we go over to Quest Buy and get something there?" Star suggested.

"Quest Buy? I don't think that's a good idea." Said Marco, unsure of the idea.

**'I second that.' **Said Rodan.

"Oh c'mon, we'll just pop in, look around, and pop out. It's as simple as that." Said Star.

Marco thought about it for a second before sighing in defeat.

"Ok fine. BUT! If we don't find anything, we're coming back here immediately."

"Deal!"

With that being said, they headed out the door.

"Marco, where're you going?" Asked Angie, stopping Marco at the door.

"Oh! Uh, we're gonna go and get something. We'll be back as soon as we can." Said Marco.

"Ok, but don't take too long. We'll be opening presents soon."

"I'll try to get back as soon as I can."

With that being said, the duo, or more accurately 'trio,' left for Quest Buy.

...

At Quest Buy...

The trio looked around Quest Buy to find a perfect gift for the baby shower, but so far Marco was shutting down Star's ideas. Saying that the gift ideas weren't good enough.

**"Why the hell are you being so picky, boy? It's not that difficult." **Said Rodan, now in his ghost form since he's out of the public view of the residents of earth.

"It is to me! I want to get them a gift that lasts! Something for my parents to think of me when I'm not around, and something for my future baby bro can admire. Something like, I don't know... something like-"

"Like a painting?" Star suggested.

Marco perked up at the idea, "Star, that's perfect!"

**"Hate to burst your bubble, Marco, but where are we gonna find a painter?" **Said Rodan.

It was then they were approached by one of the employees of Quest Buy. Just like the other employees, he's a sloth.

"Pardon me, but I overheard that you're looking for a painter of sorts, correct?" He said.

**"Depends, you know a guy?" **Asked Rodan, putting his guard up.

"Yes I do. Right this way please." Said the employee, gesturing for the group to follow him.

...

Quest Buy's basement...

"His name is Cobalt Ferrero. He's an interdimensional painter who works in the basement." Said the sloth employee.

**"How do we know he's not just some con-artist?" **Questioned Rodan, his guard still up.

"I can assure you that he's a professional that takes his work seriously." Said the employee.

He knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Which was immediately.

"Who is it?" Said a voice on the other side of the door.

"You got a couple of customers Mr Ferrero."

"And who are they?"

"Princess Star Butterfly, a human, and a titan's ghost."

"A TITAN'S GHOST?!" The voice exclaimed in shock.

The door was suddenly slammed open by a small balding man with a mid-morning shadow, pinkish purple skin, pointed ears, a white suit, a pale yellow shirt with a gold chain necklace, a pair of sandals, a green lizard tail, bright purple fairy wings, and a small mint green unicorn horn on the top of his head.

Unfortunately for the sloth employee, he was caught by the door and was flat against the wall.

"Sweet mother of all portraits, I'd never thought I'd see the day!" Said Cobalt.

**"What are you talking about?" **Rodan asked in confusion.

"It's been my dream to paint a portrait of one of the legendary beasts known as the titans! But I never thought I'd ever get a chance to due to there disappearance three hundred years ago."

**"As flattering as that is, I'm not the one asking for a portrait. He is." **Said Rodan, pointing a claw to his successor.

Cobalt's joy diminished as soon as heard that, "Oh... *Sighs* Well step into my office and I'll see what I can do."

**"Oh don't feel too down. Show him, Marco." **

In a quick motion, Marco morphed into his proto titan form with a roar.

Ferrero's jaw dropped in shock, "How did you-"

**"My soul is bonded to his." **Rodan answered.

"Ooooooooh yeah that makes sense. But in that case you're both gonna have to fill out some papers."

**"Pardon?" **

"You see, my paintings aren't just ordinary paintings. My paintings reflect the soul, the very being, of those that I paint. But in order to paint a perfect portrait, my clients have to fill out papers that are similar to answer sheets in order to reflect said soul. But since the boy I'm painting here has your soul bonded to him, you're gonna have to fill out an answer sheet too." Cobalt explained.

**"Ah, so it's a magic thing." **

"Exactly."

"So how much does this cost?" Asked Marco.

"It's gonna cost you a hefty amount for a portrait, and usually it costs more for two people. But since your souls are tethered to each other, I'll give you a two for one special." Cobalt offered.

"Sounds like a good deal." Said Star.

"Of course it is. But this could take a couple of hours, so the two of you are gonna have to be patient." Said Cobalt.

**"Got it." **

"Good to hear. Now if you two would kindly step into my office we'll get this over with."

With that being said, Marco morphed back and the two stepped into Mr Ferrero's office.

When the door closed, Star stood there and checked on the unfortunate employee.

"You ok there?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Said the sloth. Then he falls face first on the floor. The wall had left a him shaped dent from the force of the door.

...

Hours later, back on earth at the Diaz residence...

It's been a couple of hours since Marco, Star, and Rodan left for Quest Buy, and the baby shower was already over.

"I wonder what's taking them so long? The shower is already over." Mr Diaz wondered.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure they'll be back soon." Angie reassured her husband.

She then got a text from Marco saying 'We're back! Sorry it took so long. Come outside, it's a surprise!'

"Oh they're back! And they have a surprise!"

The two parents then came outside to see Star and Marco with something rectangular covered in a sheet.

"Hey Mr and Mrs Diaz!" Said Star with a wave.

"What took you two so long? You missed everything." Said Rafael.

"We did? Ah man!" Marco exclaimed in disappointment.

"Oh don't worry Marco. It's quite alright." His mother reassured him.

"Well, hopefully this makes up for it. I wanted to get you guys something to remember me whenever I'm not here, and something for my future sibling to admire."

Marco then took the sheet off to reveal what Cobalt Ferrero had painted... and to say the least, it took them all by surprise.

The painting showed Marco standing in a karate pose while Rodan's ghostly proto titan form stood behind him in a defensive stance with his sharp toothed beak open like he's roaring at an unknown entity. It was like he's Marco's spirit animal (buh-dum-tsss!). The background was a dark red color, something like burgundy, which made Rodan's translucent red form stand out, and they looked to be standing on volcanic rock with dead trees colored black on the sides.

"Oh you got us a painting!" Angie said happily.

"Yeah, I wanted to get you guys something long lasting, and Star suggested a painting." Said Marco before he admired the painting himself, "Man, that Ferrero guy can make a mean painting. I mean, just look at the detail!"

**'I gotta admit, I'm impressed.' **Said Rodan.

"Yeah, he even got your cute face right." Said Star.

"Cute? Oh please, if anything I'm handsome."

"Oh the painting is most lovely! But I gotta ask just one thing." Said Mr Diaz.

"Ask what, Dad?"

"Why is there a titan in painting?"

The question caught him off guard. He didn't know how to answer that! What was he supposed to say?! That his soul is tethered to a dead titan? They'd freak out!

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh... I don't know." Marco answered, trying his best to convince his parents of his answer.

But unfortunately for him, his parents can see right through him.

"Marco, don't lie in front of your mother. Whatever it is, you can tell us. We'll understand." His father reassured him.

**'We gotta tell them.' **Said Rodan.

As much as he didn't want his parents to find out, he knew that Rodan is right.

"Ok, I'll tell you. But not out in the open, so can we take this inside?"

"Of course, Marco." Said Angie.

The group then came back inside the Diaz household and took the painting with them. Once inside, Marco told his parents to sit down on the couch for this. He began to take deep breathes to calm himself down as he paced back and forth.

"Ok. What I'm about to show you does not leave this house. Got it?"

His parents agreed and they promised not to say anything about it outside the house. Whatever it was.

"Ok. Just don't freak out... here goes nothing... you can show yourself now." He said to someone that his parents couldn't see.

That is until in a puff of red smoke, the very titan portrayed in the painting appeared beside their son.

**"Heeeeeeeeeere's Rodan!" **The ghostly fire demon quipped.

Needless to say, his parents were shocked! Standing next to their son, in their house, is a ghost of a titan. A rather familiar titan in fact. But what's going through their minds were questions like 'how, when, where, and why?' Before they could ask anything, Marco beat them to the punch.

"I know you guys have like a million questions right now, but let me explain the whole story."

Marco explained everything... again... from the start of it all to his secret being exposed to the people of mewni.

His parents seemed to be taking it well. He assumed at least. He couldn't tell at the moment.

"So that's basically everything. Um... any questions?"

His dad raised his hand.

"Yes dad?"

"So what you're saying is that _this_ Rodan died three hundred years ago in a monster mewman war, and he made you his successor in order to carry on his legacy?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I was a little reluctant with the idea at first, but I gave it a shot, and oh my god is it awesome. I mean check it out."

Marco began to form armor made of dark red volcanic rock on his arms. "I can make volcanic rock armor."

The armor dissipated, and then Marco transformed into red mist and traveled around the room in a circle. Going from where he was standing to behind the and back to where he was standing. "I can turn into a cloud of red mist and move around freely. I can do the same with fire, but that's best saved for outside."

He then summoned a ball of fire in his hand. "I can also summon fire for some other abilities."

"That _is_ pretty cool!" His dad squealed.

"Ok, aside from all of... that... I just don't understand why you felt the need to hide this from us. We're your family, Marco." Said his mother.

**"Oof! Even I felt that." **Rodan commented.

"You're not helping!" Marco said with his teeth clenched before he composed himself. "The reason I didn't tell you when I got here was because I was worried you'd freak out."

"What gave you that impression?" His father asked.

"Well, we heard about what happened while I was gone. You know, when this King Ghidorah guy caused a global uprising of titans."

"Oh Marco, we love you no matter what. You have nothing to worry about." Angie said reassuringly.

"But what about the eco-terrorist group?" Rafael questioned.

**"The eco-what now?" **Rodan questioned.

"There's a group of eco-terrorists that are hellbent on returning the world back over to the titans." Angie explained.

"What the? Are you serious-"

**"Marco, chill. We'll cross that bridge eventually, but not today." **Said Rodan.

"Ok ok... jeez it's like we can't catch a break no matter where we go."

**"I said it once, and I'll say it again. That's a titan's life for ya." **

"Your ghostly friend is correct Marco. It doesn't matter now, it's a different problem to be handle by the professionals." Marco's father reassured.

"All that matters is that we love you no matter what. Titan heir or not." Angie reassured.

"Now bring it in!" Rafael said, standing up with his arms out, giving his son a hug.

Angie did the same, followed by Star.

"Yay! Family hug!" She squealed.

Rodan just stood where he was, feeling a little awkward... and a little left out. But he remained where he stood.

"Hey, Rodan. You want in on this?" Marco asked his ghostly mentor.

**"Hm? Oh no, I'm good where I am." **

"Nonsense! Come join us!" Said Marco's father.

**"Really? Just like that?" **

"Of course!" Said Mr Diaz.

"A friend of Marco's is a friend of ours." Said Angie.

**"... You sure?" **

"Of course we are." She said.

Rodan seemed hesitant about it, but he eventually gave in.

**"... Ah what the heck." **He said as he walked over and wrapped his wings around them.

They stood like this for minute until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Said Marco.

He opened the door to reveal Janna with a wrapped gift.

"Hey, Marco."

"Janna? What brings you here?" Marco asked.

"A last minute gift for the baby shower." Said the beanie wearing troublemaker as she let herself in. "Hey Mr and Mrs Diaz."

"Hello dear." Angie greeted.

"Hey Star."

"Hey Janna."

Janna then notices Rodan is in the room.

"I see you introduced your parents to the fire demon. S'up Rodan."

**"Yo."**

"So what kind of gift did you bring?" Asked Marco.

"Let's just day I brought them a little helping _hand_ of sorts." Janna said cryptically.

"What's with the emphasis on 'hand?'" Asked Marco.

(A/N: Lord demon, this is for you.)

"I got them a living disembodied hand." She said casually.

"Living hand? Where and how did you get it?" Marco asked suspiciously.

"From that old oriental store in Chinatown."

"Wait a minute. Would this be the same store you stole that mogwai from?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Will this turn into a big problem like the mogwai or no?"

"What? No. No, this is different."

"Different how?"

"For starters, I actually bought the hand. Secondly, I bought it a long time ago. Plus that shop closed sometime after I bought it."

"You actually bought it?"

"Yep."

"But how do you know it won't cause a problem?"

"Marco, relax. I've had this hand for awhile, it's pretty chill."

Marco sighs in defeat. "Ok, fine. But, don't say I didn't warn you if it does cause trouble."

"Trust me. It won't."

"Trusting you is a bit of a stretch."

Janna sighs in mild annoyance and tries to trigger his hypnotic suggestion, "Chicken butt." _SNAP _

But only to find that he's still awake and standing. Her eyes widened and she tried again, but she got the same results.

"This usually works."

**"That's because I wiped away that hypnotic suggestion. That's not gonna work on him whil I'm around." **Rodan chuckled.

"Tch. Buzzkill."

**"Yeah yeah, let's see the hand already." **

"If you insist."

Janna proceeds to unwrap the gift for them. She then takes the lid off to show what's inside. To everyones shock, it really was a hand. The hand though was covered in a brown retro scuba glove. Then to their shock again, the hand picked itself up and hopped out of the box.

"Guys, meet Lefty. Your new housekeeper." Said Janna.

The hand, named Lefty (because it's a left hand), waved at them while on its wrist.

**'Something seems awfully familiar about that gloved hand.' **Rodan thought to himself as he stared at the disembodied hand.

While everyone stared at the hand in awe, they were oblivious to the masked individual standing outside holding a knife.

...

**Woo boy! That took awhile, didn't it? I originally planned on panning this out more, but I figured I'd save the rest for a different chapter. **

**Also, I'd like to apologize again for taking so long with getting this chapter out. It wasn't easy to come up with. Hopefully the rest will be easier. **

**Anyways, I'll get another chapter up when I can. Just stay tuned.**


	31. Chapter 29 Brief catch up

**I'm back at it again! Another chapter! **

**Get your 3D glasses on because it's coming at ya! **

**I'm honestly oddly pumped for this chapter. Not sure why.**

**For this chapter we're going to see what's been going on back in mewni when Gigan shows up. I was originally going to make this chapter about what's been going on with Jakovich and Charlie, but I haven't gotten a solid idea as to what would happen just yet. Which is why I'm doing one where we left off with Megalon and Gigan. **

**This chapter may or may not be short. I don't know, I'll see what happens. **

**Now let's get to the responses before I run out of steam: **

**Gamelover41592: Thank you. Glad you enjoyed it. **

**ChimaTigon: Thanks, but I already have Caesar's design be the one from Godzilla final wars. I also looked up the other titan designs, and I figured out which ones I would use. Won't say which ones just yet. But I will say that I'll be using LionPatriot's design for Gabara because it looks cooler than the original. Also I have actually thought about using Bagan in a future story. Fun fact: Godzilla was originally supposed to fight Bagan before they replaced him with Destoroyah. I also forgot to tell you that I managed to look up that touhou project character. It's pretty crazy that her powers are based on nuclear fusion. Holy crap. **

**OmegaDelta: Yep, real ugly real fast. He'll most likely draw attention, both good and bad. You'll see eventually. Also thanks for the compliment. **

**Kaiju-O Danny: Thank you. That's good to know. I'm not really familiar with the two red lanterns personalities, but hopefully I do Destoroyah's sadistic side right. Also thanks for explaining the 'seppuku' thing for Destoroyah, also the female Titanosaurus as his wife sounds like a nice twist. As for his role in the sequel, hopefully I get it right. I'm familiar with Slade and Magneto, but not so familiar with the personalities of the others. So hopefully I do it right. **

**Karlos1234ify: Thank you. Sort of, it's a request by Lord demon. It's actually supposed to be the Hand of Frankenstein's monster and bioshock. You can check his review to see for yourself. **

**Azure Dragon of the East: Don't worry, it's not. It's a request from Lord demon. **

**T-wrecks13: Thanks. I also almost forgot about the eco-terrorists. They'll definitely pose a problem later on, because they're crucial to King Ghidorah's return. And yes, someone's going to give them the business eventually. I also find it funny that some of the reviewers keep thinking "thing" from the Adams Family. **

**Lord demon: Well speak of the devil. Hmm... I can definitely think of a way of how he gets his suit and powers. But a couple of questions; what are cyclone traps, and what do you mean by 'pole?' I can also come up with an explanation as to how Gigan presumingly killed him and how his hand wound up on earth. As for the bee power, I can DEFINITELY think of a funny scenario where an unfortunate enemy is all like "AH! BEES!" I can also use the match between Kelly's Dad and Marco in a filler chapter. **

**Guest: Again, I think it's hilarious that everyone automatically think "Thing" from the Adams family. Haha, funny. But seriously, although similar, it's actually a request from Lord Demon. It's supposed to be Frankenstein's monster combined with Bioshock. I'll make an explanation as to how it's possible in a future chapter. Just not this one. **

**Oh! Fun fact about Gigan in this story. His red visor has shutters like MCU's Spider-Man does in order to show expression, much like eyebrows. Just so you know.**

**Now let's get on with the story. **

**I don't own anything. **

...

Mewni, while Marco is at the baby shower...

**"I'M BACK, BABY!" **Shouted the alien cyborg known as Gigan.

Megalon had shown up moments ago, explaining to Anguirus where he's been, what he's been through, and that he had just escaped the clutches of Mina Loveberry.

And Anguirus clobbered him into a wall respectively, due to being partly involved.

But now Gigan shows up out of the blue when Rhombulus threatens to crystallize Megalon, and said cyborg made Rhombulus faint.

**'I really need a vacation.' **Anguirus thought to himself.

His was soon drawn out of his thoughts to witness the current events unfolding before him.

**"So, which one of you butt munches do I get to beat first?" **Gigan said in a threatening tone as he faced the other two members and walked over Rhombulus's unconscious body.

"What?! We had a deal!" Exclaimed Hekapoo.

**"Oh did we now? Hmm, that's interesting. Because when you come down into the dungeons of your pristine palace to ask me to create an anti-titan weapon in exchange for freedom for Megalon and I, I thought to myself 'there's no way they'd be stupid enough to screw me over.' But while you were gone, I hacked into the computer that displays the locations of any dormant titans, including Megalon... and do you know what I find?... I find that HE'S NOT EVEN LOCKED UP! YOU THINK YOU CAN SCREW ME OVER AND GET AWAY WITH IT?!" **

"We didn't even know he was gone!" Said Omnitraxus.

**"Hate to break it to you buddy, but he's right." **Said Megalon.

Gigan took a double take, the shutters around his visor raised in surprise.

**"Wait what?" **

**"Dude, I was held hostage by Mina freaking Loveberry!" **

**"WHAT?!" **

**"Allow me to explain." **

Megalon explained everything to Gigan. The same stuff he had already explained to Anguirus. Mina, tech, titans, yadda yadda the whole ordeal.

When Megalon was done, Gigan had to take a moment to take it all in.

**"Wait a minute wait a minute. You mean to tell me that you and Mina were responsible for the skull crawlers and Reptilicus?" **

**"I was a hostage. I'm not proud of it." **Said Megalon.

**"But the Gyaos?" **

**"Was all her. Completely her fault. I can't stress that enough. I HATE those things." **

**"So you mean to tell me this entire time, the reason I've been building an anti-titan weapon for these jokers, is because of you and Mina's shenanigans?" **Gigan summed up.

**"Yep, pretty much." **

For a second Gigan remained silent and emotionless. That is until he began to snicker. Then the snickering turned into full on laughter.

**"Oh my god! Haha! I-I can't, I can't breathe! *Wheeze!* Oh sweet Gojira, you've got to be kidding me!" **

Gigan continued to laugh his cybernetic heart out. That is until-

**"BEHIND YOU!" **Megalon shouted.

Within a second, Gigan became encased in crystal by Rhombulus, who now stood behind the cyborg.

"Haha! Suck it you cybernetic freak! Score one for Rhombulus!" He exclaimed.

The other two high commission members didn't share the same enthusiasm.

"Rhombulus, you idiot!" Screamed Hekapoo.

"What? What did I do?!"

"Do you have any what you've done?!"

"What did I do wrong?!"

**"Dude. You just screwed yourself over." **Said Megalon.

"Huh?"

"Your crystals can't keep titans contained, you idiot!" Hekapoo exclaimed.

Realization suddenly dawned onto Rhombulus, and his pupil became a pinprick.

"Oooooooooooooooooh... crap."

The crystal that contained Gigan began to form cracks all over itself, and then it began to shake. Then the crystal exploded into crystal shards as Gigan screeched to the heavens in anger.

The high commission held their breathe as Gigan just stood there, seething with anger.

Gigan's body was still and stood up straight. His head cranked around one hundred and eighty degrees, his visor had an ominous glow to it as he stared down the high commission member behind him.

**"Oh shit, he's dead." **Said Anguirus.

**"Yep. Very dead." **Megalon agreed.

Rhombulus began to sweat profusely in fear as his single eye stared into the single cybernetic visor covered eye of the alien cyborg before him. The shutters of his red visor narrowing slowly.

Gigan's head remained still as his body turned around to face Rhombulus. Gigan growled, his teeth bared, and his visor glowing.

His signature scythe blades retracted, thanks to nanotech, and he used said nanotech to form his chainsaws.

Two on each hand.

Rhombulus chuckled nervously as he pulled the collar of his cape.

"Uuuuuuuh... I'm sorry?"

Gigan's chain saws started up, and he screeched loudly in the crystal warden's face. Strands of drool flying off of his sharp teeth.

**"Start running, bitch." **Gigan said in a cold tone.

"Yipe." Rhombulus squeaked before he took off running in a flash.

Before Gigan could give chase, he was held back by Anguirus.

**"Hold him back! Hold him back!" **He said frantically.

Megalon joined in, and he too began to hold back his friend from doing anything he might regret.

Keyword 'might.'

Knowing his cybernetic friend more than the others, he has killed before. But even Megalon knows that killing a member of the high commission will put you on their wanted list for life.

He's seen Gigan kill one of mewni's Queens before...

**"LET ME AT THAT SON OF A BITCH! LET ME AT 'EM!" **Gigan yelled in anger, struggling against the duos grip.

**"Calm down, man! Calm down!" **Said Anguirus.

**"It's not worth it, Gigan! You just got your freedom, don't toss it away for killing that idiot!" **Exclaimed Megalon.

**"What? No! I'm not gonna kill him! I just want to beat the shit out of him! Just let be break his bones, dammit!" **Shouted Gigan.

Suddenly a bolt of golden electricity struck the ground near them, causing the three of them to freeze.

**"That's enough, Gigan!" **Said three distinct voices.

Gigan looked to see a group of familiar titans (besides Kong. He was new to him) just outside the kingdom.

His cybernetic eye widened at the sight before him.

**"Sirius?!" **He said, shocked to see the familiar polar opposite of the golden demise.

**"Gigan, stand down." **Sirius ordered firmly.

Surprisingly that seems to get him to stop struggling. But he remained stiff for a bit.

**"Ugh, fine."**

The two titans holding him were able to let go once they felt their friend relax, and his chainsaws retracted and unsheathed his scythe hook blades.

**"Ok you _really _need to control yourself around stupid people. Or just around assholes." **Said Megalon.

**"Yeah yeah, I know." **

**"You good?" **Asked Anguirus.

Gigan took a deep breath before he answers. **"Yeah, I'm good... for now at least." **

**"Good enough." **Said Megalon.

Anguirus and the other two looked back at the two remaining high commission members to see them still standing where they are.

**"You can go now." **Said Anguirus, hinting that he didn't want them around at the moment.

Thankfully, the two took the hint and left to go find Rhombulus.

**"Ugh! I swear stupid crap like this is starting to give me a headache. Battles are fine, but stupid shit is just a pain in the ass." **Said Anguirus.

**"Now you know how I feel sometimes." **Said Gigan.

**"If you want headaches, try spending time with Mina. She's practically the personification of crazy." **Said Megalon, getting a chuckle out of the two titans.

**"Speaking of crazy, could someone explain to me what else has been going on around here?! I mean seriously! We got titans like Sirius and Godzilla standing right over there!" **Gigan exclaimed, gesturing to the earth titans.

**"Oh boy. Not gonna lie buddy, it's a long story." **Said Anguirus.

**"Trust me, I got time." **Said Gigan.

**"Alright then. You see, it all started with a human teen named Marco Diaz, and the ghost of Rodan." **Anguirus began.

**"Rodan's a GHOST?!" **Gigan said in shock.

**"Yep. When the two met, that's when all of this began..." **

Anguirus continued to explain everything to his cyborg ally. From when Marco first met Rodan, to when the earth titans arrived to help fight the Gyaos. With Megalon filling in the blanks from when he was a hostage.

**"And so that's what went down." **Anguirus finished.

**"Pretty insane, right?" **Said Megalon.

**"No shit, Sherlock. I mean for real; Rodan's ghost is bonded with a human, titans that once disappeared three hundred years ago have returned, the Stump got burnt to a crisp, you witnessed a conspiracy get exposed during a trial, and then you guys and the earth titans battle a swarm of Gyaos. That's not not insane, that's ape shit insane." **Gigan summed up.

**"Now that that's out of the way, I believe you owe us an explanation." **Said Anguirus.

**"About what?" **Gigan questioned.

**"What's this about an anti-titan weapon?" **Anguirus asked with narrowed eyes.

**"Oh that! It's nothing to worry about." **Said Gigan.

**"Why's that?" **Asked Megalon.

**"When the high commission asked me to build a weapon to be used against titans threats, I knew that they meant just titans in general. Not the ones that are an actual threat. So that's when I found my loophole. While constructing the software, I placed some safety precautions so that way the mech would know the difference between a threat and ally. The kicker is that the high commission don't know that, and that I have control over it." **Gigan explained.

**"Ok, I guess that's sort of comforting. Did you give this project of yours a name by chance?" **Asked Anguirus.

**"Moguera." **Said Gigan.

**"Catchy name." **Said Megalon, scratching his neck, **"So crazy stuff and machinery aside, I need to get these electrical burns around my neck checked out. They're starting to itch. Know any good doctors around here?" **

**"Sure I do. You can go see Dr Jakovich Rictofen, he's the royal doctor. He can probably prescribe some ointment for you or something." **Said Anguirus.

**"Ok, but where's his office?" **Megalon asked, still scratching his neck.

**"I'm not sure. I never actually been to his office. We can ask around at the castle to find out. I can take you there." **Said Anguirus.

**"Thanks." **Said Megalon.

**"I'm coming with you. I got nothing better to do other than catch up with ya." **Said Gigan.

**"Fine by me. Hopefully we find his office quickly, I still have to help out with the rest of the construction around here." **Said Anguirus, as the three began their walk to the castle.

...

**Ok, got this chapter done in a day! Nice. **

**Now for those wondering why Gigan is a good guy in this, I'll explain it sometime in a future chapter, which will also explain why Megalon is a good guy.**

**Sorry if it seems rushed to some of you, I couldn't come up with anything else that would fit better that would lead up to Gigan and Megalon meeting the royal doctor. **

**Speaking of which, next chapter will be about the meeting between Tom and Charlie.**

**But anyways, hopefully you enjoyed it.**


	32. Delay

**Hey guys, sorry for those expecting this to be a chapter, but it's been delayed for the time being. **

**Reason? **

**I'm busy cleaning the house because we might have a bedbug problem. **

**I won't go into too much detail, but I'll try to work on the chapter when I can, as well as get to your responses.**

**But for now, here's a look at what I have planned for the Titanus Reborn saga: **

**Finn: Son of Ghidorah. **

**Gravity Falls: The Ghosts of Gigan. **

**Steven Universe: Rise of Spacegodzilla. **

**Titanus Reborn. **

**This of course is a work in progress. This is what I have planned after Rodan Reborn. So in the meantime, stay tuned!**


	33. Chapter 30 Doctor’s Visit

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay with this chapter. It kind of got me stumped for a bit, and I felt uninspired for a little while. Plus I got busy with cleaning.**

**But fear not! I'm going to push through this chapter even if it gives me a headache. **

**I'm also still waiting for a response from Jakemations to hear his opinion on something I asked in one of the previous chapters. **

**Haven't heard from them in awhile (if you're reading this Jakemations, it's ok if you don't want me to change Kelly's fate, it's completely fine. I just want to know what you think of it). **

**But then again, you guys probably feel the same way whenever you're waiting for a new chapter.**

**Anyways, let's get to the responses before we get to the story: **

**Gamelover41592: Glad you asked. I thought it would be an interesting twist from their canon counterparts. I won't give _too_ much away, but the reason they switched over to the good guys has something to do with whatever happened during their time in mewni. That's all I'm gonna say. **

**Kaiju-O Danny: Oh he has a big role in an epilogue alright. There's also going to be bits in the story about him as well. Basically little teaser chapters. I was also under the impression that doomsday was a feral brute or something (you can blame Batman v Superman for that), but I can try something Big Dez and see how it goes. **

**ChimaTigon: Hmm, interesting. Never heard of them. **

**Karlos1234ify: Thank you! Glad that this is leaving a good impression on you. **

**T-wrecks13: Yeah, Gigan may be aggressive, but he's not stupid. Plus, the MHC will definitely be surprised once they see Moguera in action. I can imagine how that conversation goes down. **

**Lord demon: Thank you for explaining this stuff to me. As for _Doctor _Frankenstein, I'm not sure what to do with him but I'll hold onto that idea for the time being. Also who plays the song? When I looked it up I got mixed results. Also, for Frankenstein's monster's (aka Golem) powers, I thought about giving him the powers you listed in a different way (besides the lightning and regeneration, he'll have those already) as well as his Big Daddy Bioshock suit, which involves the royal doctor. It'll be explained later in a different chapter.**

**Genius: Allow me to clear the air here. This version of Frankenstein's monster is Lord demon's variation of it. Also, I thought the regeneration thing was made up until I found for myself. **

**Omnisaurus: Glad they made a good impression on you. **

***Door slams open* **

**Gigan: "Did someone just compare me to a chicken?" **

**Megalon: "Gigan, that's going to happen no matter what." **

**Me: "He's right, you know." **

**Matt: So far two have been found, and I'm mentally freaking out that that's it. Because it was a pain in the ass to move stuff. Also, i don't blame ya. It's even driving _me_ crazy just to get this chapter out. Hopefully it's worth the wait. As for sneak peeks of the other stories, I can definitely make teaser trailers when I have time. Already made one for Finn, so it shouldn't be too difficult. **

**T-wrecks13: Yeah, hopefully the exterminator doesn't find any more. Two have been found dead, but I really hope there isn't any more hiding. Also, glad the other stories grabbed your attention. I have plans for Finn, Gigan, and Space G. Finn will be facing the inner demons of his heritage and opposing forces, Gigan will be facing major challenges the moment he enters gravity falls during a solo mission with Ford Pines, and Spacegodzilla will have a rather malevolent agenda in store for the gems, the earth, and Godzilla. **

**Ok let's get on with the story before anymore people show up. **

***Bill cipher peers around the corner ominously* **

**Me: "Don't even try it, Bill."**

**This chapter is a request from Jakemations. This one is for you Jakemations, then afterwards I'll be making the chapter that ties it all in with Marco vs Micheal.**

**I don't own anything. **

...

Dr Rictofen's office, before Megalon's arrival and just moments after Charlie arrived...

The royal doctor, Jakovich Rictofen, didn't think this would happen. He didn't think he'd be more surprised since the return of the long forgotten titans. But nope, here he his with the princess of hell in his office asking to see her long lost brother. Who apparently just so happened to be prince Tom Lucitor!

Jakovich's father had always told him to expect the unexpected. The titans were one of the things he hadn't expected. He had only read about what little information there was on them before things got hectic with the recent titan awakenings, and boy did shit hit the fan the moment they awoke.

Another unexpected surprise was Charlotte Magne, aka Charlie, appearing in his office. He didn't recognize her at first, because the last time he saw her she was a completely different person! It's like her personality had a complete one eighty at some point in her life. He doesn't know when, but he had a sneaky suspicion as to how... and he doesn't like it.

He had just got off the phone with Tom's parents earlier, and had managed to allow their son come to his office. Jakovich made sure to word everything carefully, and despite not getting the full details, the Lucitors had agreed on letting their son come to his office.

Jakovich and Charlie are currently waiting in silence for Tom, and the atmosphere felt heavy with awkwardness. The royal doctor sat behind his desk, twiddling his thumbs while whistling, and the princess of hell sat in a chair in front of his desk, with her hands folded on her lap.

"So what's it like?" Charlie asked, deciding to brake the ice.

"What's what like?"

"I mean, what's it like to live in a world like this?"

"Oh, well it has its ups and downs, not gonna lie. But despite ze natural dangers Mewni holds, it's a rather nice place filled with magic. Ze only complaints I have about this place is that there's prejudice towards ze monster citizens, ze magic high commission is too controlling, and ze way we live as a civilization is, uh... for lack of a better word... backwater, to say the least." Jakovich explained.

"Backwater? How so?" Asked Charlie.

"Well, ze mewmans prejudice towards ze monsters for one. For as long as I can I can remember, my father had made ze discovery that mewmans were ze ones antagonizing ze monsters, not ze other way around. But when he tried to explain his case, people just looked down upon him thinking that he was crazy. Even though that he's ze smartest mewman out of everyone at ze time! No one believed him but me. That is until the rebellious princess, Star Butterfly, finally took a stand against her peoples small mindedness. Another reason as to why this place is backwater is because we don't have indoor plumbing. I of course had to set up my own indoor plumbing, because I wanted to improve my hygiene. Star had managed to add that to the castle due to her influence on earth. Ze only place in this dimension, besides ze dimensions and timelines that I've visited during my dimension traveling days, that has indoor plumbing, is the Pony Head kingdom. As for why, I'm not sure. Ze other reason as to why this place is backwater, is because of our way of living. I mean, seriously! I've been to places with much more advanced ways of living that it would take me a couple of hours just to explain it. I'm more than capable of creating various inventions with advanced technology and magic to improve our way of living, but ze people are incapable of accepting it! Their small mindedness is _another _reason as to why this place is the way it is."

Charlie sat there absorbing the information as she listened to the royal doctor's explanation of why his homeland is primitive in comparison to others. This place has magic, but it still wasn't as advanced as it sounds. She felt so bad for him and his father. All the people mocking his father and turning down the doctor's ideas.

She knew this feeling all too well.

"I apologize for the long rant. I shouldn't be pushing my personal problems onto you. It's just so frustrating when people don't accept facts or change. Don't get me wrong, I love my home, but ze people here can just be so stubborn." Said Jakovich, leaning back in his seat.

"Oh no, it's quite alright. I can see where you're coming from. Back in Hell, I've been mocked and looked down upon because of my ideas too. You see, I run a hotel that's supposed to rehabilitate demon's to get into heaven. It's supposed to solve Hell's overpopulation problem in a humane way besides the usual alternative, which is mass genocide." Said Charlie.

"Ouch. I take it it didn't sit well with Hell's rulers?" The doctor questioned.

"No it did not." Charlie said rather sadly.

"Well there's got to be _someone_ that supports you."

Charlie brightened up almost immediately, "Oh there is! My girlfriend, Vaggie, has always been there to support me and my dreams from the beginning."

"Well that's good to hear. Anyone else?"

"Hmm. Well there's the rest of the employees. Like Angel Dust, Niffty, Husk, and Alastor. I don't know if any of them actually support my dream, but I do know that Alastor doesn't believe a demon can get into heaven. He still sponsors my hotel, even if he doesn't believe a demon can be redeemed."

"I suppose it's still a start, if anything."

"Yeah, I guess."

"At least you have people to support you. Ze only people that had ever supported me were my parents before they passed."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Oh don't worry, it's quite alright. It was years ago."

"So what kept you going?"

"Before my father passed, he gave me his journal filled with all ze things he's studied or has been working on." Said the doctor, bringing out a journal with a black leather covering. "I've gone through it multiple times since then, accomplishing many feats he has yet to do so. But one section in particular has always been an attention grabber for me... is this."

The doctor opened the journal to reveal an odd creature of some kind. It appeared to be a monstrous cyborg of some kind with scythe-like hook blades for arms. To some people, they wouldn't recognize it. But for most, it's extremely familiar.

"I'm not even sure what to make of this thing. I assume it's some sort of titan, but ze books I've read only gave vague matching descriptions of a monster that killed one of ze Butterfly kingdom's Queens."

The duo's attention was soon drawn to the sound of fire igniting, and then said fire erupting from the floor as the Lucitor prince of the underworld stepped out of the flames.

"You wanted to see me, Doc?" Said Tom, curious as to why the Butterfly kingdom's royal doctor wanted to see him in his office.

"Of course, Prince Tom. Please have a seat." Said Dr Rictofen, gesturing to the empty seat next to Charlie.

Tom glanced at Charlie as he took a seat next to her. She gave a little wave and a small friendly smile.

"So who's this?" Tom asked the royal doctor.

"Tom, this is Charlie Magne. Princess of Hell." Said Jakovich.

That shocked Tom to his core.

"Wait, Hell? As in _Hell_ Hell?" He asked, growing nervous.

"Yes, that is correct."

Tom looked ready to have a panic attack, but Charlie was quick to reassure him, "Oh don't worry, I'm a nice person."

Tom could've sworn he heard a squeaky toy noise when she smiled.

"Ok, so why are you here?" He asked, somewhat relaxed.

"Well, Prince Tom, Charlie here says that you're her long lost brother." Said Jakovich.

Tom's three eyes widened in surprise upon hearing that. He looked at a nervous Charlie, then back at the doctor.

Then back to Charlie, and then back to the doctor.

"... Is. Is this a joke? You're joking, right?" Tom asked.

Dr Rictofen shook his head. This was no joke.

Tom's eyes were practically bugging out of his head now.

"You're serious? This isn't a joke? What? But how did- Why did- What?!"

Tom's rambling mess of a sentence was stopped when they all heard a knock at the door.

"Now who could that be?" The doctor wondered aloud as he got up from his seat and approached the door.

He opened the door to be greeted by a familiar face.

"Anguirus?"

**"Hey doc, how's it hanging?" **Greeted the titan.

"Reuniting siblings, apparently. What brings you here?"

**"These two." **Said Anguirus, gesturing a thumb to the two new titans begin him.

"Oh, hello. Who might you two be?" Asked Dr Rictofen.

**"I'm Megalon." **

**"And I'm Gigan." **

**"They're here to see if you can take a look at the electrical burns around Megalon's neck."** Explained the spike covered titan.

**"Yeah, the burns are starting itch." **Said Megalon, scratching his neck.

"Oh, well then step on into my office and I'll take a look."

**"Ok, I'm gonna head back into town to finish up the construction. Don't cause trouble you two." **Said Anguirus as he left.

**"No promises." **Said Gigan.

The two titans stepped into Jakovich's office, Megalon walking in first, both having to duck under the doorframe due to their height.

But when the doctor got a good look at Gigan, he couldn't help but think how he seemed so familiar. He could've sworn that this titan looks just like the one in his father's journal.

Interesting...

...

**Oh man was this one a head scratcher! I am so sorry for the delay. **

**This chapter was originally planned to be longer, but I'm not exactly good with family drama. Sorry if it's a little short for you guys. But you'll be seeing the rest in the next chapter. **

**Also as a special treat, I'll also be posting teaser trailers for the other sequels I have planned after Rodan Reborn and Finn: Son of Ghidorah. But I won't be making a trailer for Titanus Reborn just yet due to the fact that it basically ties everything together. Kind of like how the MCU's Avengers ties in the other marvel superhero movies. The only thing I have for it so far is the summary. **

**Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter. Hopefully it's easier than this one.**


	34. Chapter 31 Family Ties

**Hey guys, ReptileEdge here!**

**I'm back with another chapter for you all! **

**Sorry it took so long, I got preoccupied with another chapter for another story, and I got hooked back into Spider-Man PS4. Seriously, it's two years and it's still holds up as an awesome game (in my opinion at least). I'm also getting stuff put back into the house. **

**Long story short, I've been busy, and this chapter wasn't easy to write. I was also working on designing my profile pic since I don't have one yet. I also think I developed a strategy to get these chapters out. I just write what I know to write and fill in the blanks. Not sure if it's a solid strategy, but it's worked with my recent Raging Ralph chapter.**

**In other news, for those that don't know, the teaser trailers for Ghosts of Gigan and Rise of Spacegodzilla are out if you guys want to check them out. I am also going to post the summary of Titanus Reborn at the end of this chapter because I don't have a trailer out for it. If I did make a trailer for it, I think it'll spoil some things and I haven't made the other sequels yet.**

**Now let's get to the responses: **

**ChimaTigon: Thanks for the link, I'll look them up when I can. Also, yes, you can suggest some Godzilla story ideas. **

**Gamelover41592: A trying day for the doctor indeed. **

**Guest: Already made the Finn trailer awhile ago. You can check it out if you want, as well as the other two teaser trailers I made. Now as for Dipper and Steven, I think that's a good idea. Wish I came up with that before i made the trailers. But I can do something for them. They are trailers and not the whole story. For Steven, it sounds easy enough. Dipper will be tricky to pull off, but I can try something a little different.**

**Matt: Titanus Reborn is basically the story that ties in the stories from Marco Diaz: Rodan Reborn all the way to Steven Universe: Rise of Spacegodzilla, with Destoroyah as the main villain. I can show you and everyone the summary of it at the end of the chapter since I don't have a trailer for it yet. Also I can definitely do another Rampage related story that involves Lizzie or George when I have the time. I think I'll start with Lizzie first. Also, as a response to your review on the Ghosts of Gigan teaser trailer, she's one of my favorite villains too.**

**T-wrecks13: Heheh, Royal Treatment, heheh *sighs* funny stuff. Glad to see that you're interested in what's to come in the future. Also, quick question, what do you mean by 'Emperor' and what is the Text To Speech device? **

**Lord demon: Thanks for the clarification, I remember that movie and that song is awesome, and that market meeting thing can work. I'm still building up the meeting with Monarch, so it might take awhile. **

**Jakemations: It's good to here back from you. Glad that this makes things easier for you. Also, thank you. I'll let you know if I need help with anything... and try not to let Perry get under your skin. Oh! One more thing. I'm not sure if you have theme song picked out for your Venom project, but I was thinking "Parasite (Venom) by Divide" as the theme song for whichever character you have as the protagonist with a symbiote. Let me know what you think. **

**InuyashaFanGirl16: Oh hey, a new reviewer! Ok since it's been awhile since I've been through my own chapters, I'll answer the one review you have currently that I can answer. Yes, the Butterfly family lineage goes through mewberty. But I wasn't sure if it only applied to the Butterfly family or all mewman women, so I decided to play around with the concept. Anyways, hopefully you enjoy the story. It's going to be one hell of a ride. **

**Perry: Ok, I guess we can just agree to disagree. Mainly because I don't know how to properly respond to this. I just don't want to cause any problems. **

**With that being said, let's not cause arguments in the review section.**

**Now let's get this chapter ball rollin'. **

**I don't own anything. **

...

Mewni, Jakovich's office...

A couple minutes ago, Dr Jakovich Rictofen had introduced Tom Lucitor to his biological sister, Charlie Magne. Now not too long ago, Anguirus arrived with two new guests into his office, Gigan and Megalon, and left. The doctor introduced the titans to the siblings and they did the same.

Currently he's checking the electrical burns around Megalon's neck where the shock collar used to be.

**"How bad is it, doc?" **Asked Megalon.

"Hmm. It's not as back as I assumed it would be. I think ze worst of it was nullified due to your rather tough exoskeleton, but it still left some minor damage around your neck. It's nothing serious, ze cause of your itching is just your exoskeleton healing from ze burns. It'll stop itching once it's fully healed. But in ze meantime, I'll prescribe you to some anti-itch cream." Explained the royal doctor, putting said cream around the humanoid beetle's neck.

Megalon sighed in relief, **"Thanks, doc." **

"No problem."

"Uh, Doctor Rictofen?" Tom spoke up.

"Yes, Prince Tom?"

"What's with that guy staring at us?" Asked Tom, gesturing to the other occupant in the room.

The doctor and Megalon looked to see that standing at Megalon's side was the cyborg alien titan, Gigan. He was just standing there completely motionless, staring at the two people sitting at Rictofen's desk... or more accurately, he's staring at _one_ of them.

The cyborgs red visored gaze stared right into their souls. Tom, while uneasy by the alien titan's stare, wasn't that unnerved but still uncomfortable. But Charlie felt the most uneasy in comparison to her long lost brother. She felt an unnerving coldness from the monster's stare. It was just an emotionless stare. Like the cyborg was thinking something but didn't know what to make of it. Somehow she just knew that the scary looking monster with scythe hooks for hands... was staring at _her_.

**"Yo, Gigan. You in there, buddy?"** Asked Megalon, waving a drill hand in front of his visor.

**"Hmm?" **

**"You're spacing out, and your staring is creeping these two out." **Megalon pointed out.

**"Oh. Sorry, but the tall marshmallow right there seems familiar somehow." **Said Gigan, gesturing a hook blade towards Charlie.

Charlie nearly broke out in a cold sweat as her fears were confirmed that he _was_ staring at her.

Gigan approached Charlie, and bent down due to his height and to get a good look at her up close. His visor shutters narrowed as he hummed in thought.

**"I swear you look just like someone I know. What's your _full_ name?" **He asked.

"Ch-Ch-Charlie M-Magne, s-sir." She stuttered nervously.

Gigan's face practically froze with minor realization.

**"What was that last part?" **He asked.

"Magne." She said in a nervous tone.

That's when it finally clicked.

**"Son of a- YOUR THAT BASTARD'S KID?!" **Gigan practically shouted in realization, making Charlie flinch.

**"Easy Gigan, just chill for a second before you give anyone a heart attack. Just what the heck are you talking about?" **Asked Megalon.

**"Dude! MAGNE. As in, Lucifer _Magne_. You know, Satan!" **

That's when realization suddenly hit Megalon too.

**"Oh shit, dude! Wait a minute, he had a kid? _That's _his kid?" **He questioned.

**"Apparently." **

**"Doesn't that asshole owe us money?" **

**"Oh shit, I almost forgot about that!"**

"Wait, you know my dad _personally?_" Charlie asked, curious as to how these two know her dad.

**"Unfortunately." **Gigan growled, crossing his arms.

"How did that happen?" Asked Jakovich.

**"Thousands of years ago, Megalon and I entered an interdimensional poker game, long story by the way. We were competing against some of the stingiest rich guys we've ever met at the time, and we were practically robbing them blind with each game. We were filthy stinkin' rich! But then we played poker against one particular poker player... the devil himself." **Explained Gigan, growling at the last bit.

"You played poker with the devil? What happened afterwards?" Asked Tom.

**"What do you think happened? The bastard cheated us out of our winnings, because he had a GOD DAMN CARD UP HIS SLEEVE! But when we tried to take back our money by force, we couldn't find it. So in return, we decided to trash his stomping grounds giant monster style." **Gigan explained.

**"And that's also why we're banned from Hell." **Said Megalon.

"*Whistles* You must've done some serious damage to ze place in order to accomplish that kind of feat." Jakovich said with a whistle.

**"You have no idea." **Said Megalon.

**"Now that that's out of the way, what are you here for?" **Gigan asked Charlie.

"Oh, um, I'm here because I found out I had a long lost brother. Which is this guy by the way." Said Charlie, gesturing a hand to Tom.

**"Seriously?" **

"Yeah, seriously. I'm still trying to process this. I mean for real, I may not be showing it right now, but I'm actually freaking out right now." Said Tom.

**"I can tell." **

"How?"

**"One of your eyes is twitching." **

True to his word, one of Tom's eyes was indeed twitching.

"... Oh. Guess I didn't notice."

**"So how did you find out you had a brother?" **Asked Megalon.

"Well, I don't want to go into too much detail, but it started from an argument I had with my dad, and some things were said that lead me to do some research on myself." Said Charlie.

**"I see. Please continue." **Said Gigan.

"When I dug deep into my own background, I found out that I was apparently... adopted. Which then led me to have a mental breakdown." She said sadly.

**"Ouch. Sorry to hear that. That must've been tough for ya."** Megalon Said sympathetically.

"It's alright. My girlfriend, Vaggie, was able to calm me down. Anyways, I was able to dig deeper and found out I had a little brother in another dimension."

**"Wait, if he's your brother, then why do you look like you're related to Satan?" **Gigan questioned.

Charlie shrugged, "I honestly don't know."

**"Hmm. Interesting." **Gigan muttered.

The alien cyborg then noticed something on the desk. It was the journal of Jakovich's father, still opened on a particular section.

**"Hey, doc, this yours?" **He asked.

"Hm? Technically it belonged to my father, but yes." Said Jakovich, walking back over to his desk.

**"Care to explain why there's a section about me?" **Gigan pointed out.

Dr Rictofen looked at the picture in his father's journal and saw that it looked just like the cyborg. He looked at Gigan, then back at the picture, then back at Gigan, and back at the picture again. He was shocked at what he was seeing.

"Sweet mother of mewni." He exclaimed.

Before anyone could say anything, Jakovich's compact mirror phone rang.

"Hello, Dr Rictofen's office." He answered.

_"Dr Rictofen! We need your help, and fast! It's Marco! He needs help!" _Star said with such urgency in her voice.

"Marco? What happened to him?"

_"I'll explain later. But please hurry! He's not waking up!" _

"Don't worry your highness, I'll be there as quick as I can." He said before hanging up.

...

Earlier: Earth, Diaz household...

Everyone was sitting at the dining table as they waited for today's lunch to finish cooking in the oven. It's been fifteen minutes since Marco revealed to his parents that he's the future successor to a titan's ghost, and everything that he's been through with him while in mewni. It's also been a couple minutes since Janna came and gave them a living disembodied hand wearing a retro scuba glove.

Speaking of which...

"Anyone getting an Adams family vibe from that hand?" Marco questioned.

"Kind of." Said Angie.

"Yeah, that's why I got it." Said Janna.

"Not at first, but yeah." Said Rafael.

"The Adams who?" Star said in confusion.

The severed hand is currently dusting one of the shelves with a feather duster. How it's able to do so without a body is anyone's guess.

Rodan hadn't made a comment. He remained silent as he stared at the hand wearing the retro scuba glove dust the shelf. He just couldn't shake the feeling that it looks familiar.

**'I swear that thing looks familiar.' **Thought Rodan.

Just then, they heard a ding coming from the oven in the kitchen.

"Oh! Meatloaf is ready!" Mr Diaz cheered as he got up and walked into the kitchen.

While he was prepping the meatloaf, Janna decided to strike up a conversation with the king of the skies. "So Rodan."

**"Yeah?" **

"I've been meaning to ask you, when you were alive, was your blood actual blood, or was it molten lava?" She asked.

**"Molten lava." **

"Coooooool." She said in awe.

"It's meatloaf time!" Rafael said cheerfully, bringing in a plate of freshly cooked meatloaf to the table. He placed it in the center of the table and gave everyone a plate.

"Thanks Dad." Said Marco.

"You're welcome."

Everyone grabbed their own slice of the cooked meat for their plates and began to dig in. Well, all except for Rodan.

Angie took notice of this, "You're not eating, Rodan?"

**"I would if I could. But one of the downsides to being a ghost is that I can't eat. The only way I can eat is if I possess Marco." **Said Rodan.

"Possess him?" Angie questioned.

**"It's a ghost thing." **

"Well you can if you want to, dude." Said Marco.

**"Really? In front your parents?" **

"Yes really. I'm not letting you miss out on my Dad's cooking. Besides, I think can handle it."

**"Well, if you insist." **

In a puff of red smoke, Rodan disappeared. Then, Marco's eyes went from their usual brown to a glowing orange. The now possessed Marco stretched his limbs and cracked his neck.

**"Man it's been awhile since I've done this." **He said.

"Cooooool." Janna said in awe of seeing a ghost actually possess someone.

**"Now let's see what's so good about this meatloaf." **

With that being said, he grabbed a fork and pierced the slice of meatloaf and brought it to his mouth. He took a bite, and the flavor hit his taste buds near instantly.

**"Sweet Gojira, this is fantastic!" **Said Rodan, who proceeded to devour the whole slice.

"Haha! Even my cooking can impress the tastes of a titan." Said Marco's father, impressed that his own culinary skills can satisfy a titan.

Once he devoured the whole piece of meatloaf, Marco's eyes returned to their natural brown as Rodan's ghostly form reappeared in a puff of red smoke.

"So I guess you really enjoyed the food?" Said Marco.

**"Very much so. I hadn't had food that good since that giant boar." **Said Rodan.

Rodan flinched and whipped his head around when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Quick, hide!" Marco said in a hushed tone, and Rodan disappeared once again. But this time in Marco's head.

"I'll see who it is." Said Angie, as she got up from the table.

As she was getting out of her chair, Marco felt a mild burning sensation on his stomach. He grunted as the feeling increased a little, wrapping his arms around his stomach to try and ease it.

"You ok, Marco?" Star asked her friend in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think it's just some indigestion." He said.

**'I don't think it is, boy.' **Said Rodan, worry in his voice.

'Ok, why do you sound worried?' Thought Marco.

**'Something is wrong. I sense something horrible on the other side of that door. Don't let your mother open that door!' **Exclaimed Rodan, his animal instincts sensing something evil.

(A/N: Don't ask. I've seen enough supernatural documentaries that have animals freaking out whenever they sense something they don't like.)

Without hesitating, Marco got out of his seat to warn his mother of the danger.

"DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" Marco screamed in horror.

Before Angie could act, the door was kicked in and off its hinges, knocking Mrs Diaz on her backside, by a man with unkempt hair in janitor clothes wearing a white mask with eyeholes that shown nothing but darkness. Oh, and he's wielding a kitchen knife.

Angie screamed at the sight of him. "Oh god no, it's him!"

Before the man could enter further into the house, he was hit in the face by a plate, shattering upon impact. The plate was thrown by Mr Diaz.

"Get away from wife, you puta madre!" He cussed, tossing more plates.

"Damn, Dad." Marco muttered. It was the first time he had ever heard his father cuss.

The distraction worked as Angie scrambled to get away from the masked maniac.

The masked maniac fully entered the house, and stopped to look directly at Marco.

"You." Marco said in a terrified tone, his eyes wider than dinner plates.

The masked killer advanced towards him, but the killer didn't account for a titan's ghost to appear in a puff of smoke and punch him across the room.

**"Ok, you guys cleary know this guy and I don't, so give the short version and explain the rest later!" **Said Rodan.

"Micheal! Older brother! Went insane! Disowned! Never talked about him because we don't want to talk about him!" Marco explained hastily.

**"Ok he's- wait, WHAT THE FU-" **

"Fight now! Explanation later!" Marco practically screamed.

"NARWHAL BLAST!" Star shouted, blasting her magic at the masked figure, now known as Micheal, who was recovering from Rodan's punch. The blast of magic and mini narwhals pushed him back, but he slashed his knife into the center of the magical blast, and nullified it of its power.

Micheal's knife was glowing as he stood there with small tears in his clothes that were hardly noticeable.

"What?!" Star shouted in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Marco exclaimed.

**"My turn!" **Said Rodan, igniting flames in the palms of his hands.

He sent fire ball after fire ball at Micheal, but each time he did, Micheal used his knife to slice through them and seemingly drain the balls of fire of their energy.

**"Oh that's bullshit!" **Rodan exclaimed in irritation.

Next Rodan tried blasting him with his flame throwers, but it got the same results as Micheal continued to advance closer.

**"SERIOUSLY?!" **

Micheal tried to slash Rodan with his knife when he got close enough, but Rodan was able to dodge his attempts.

**"Again. Seriously?! I'm a god damn ghost you mask wearing asshole! You can't kill what's already dead!" **He exclaimed in between dodges, preparing to deliver another punch at the end.

He sent a punch, but then something surprising happened... he caught it.

**"What?! What the fu-" **

Rodan was cut off by Micheal stabbing his knife into Rodan's shoulder, causing him to roar in pain.

**"That's not possible!" **He grunted in pain as he collapsed onto the floor, feeling his energy being sapped out of him when he got stabbed.

He walked closer towards Marco, causing the burning sensation on Marco's abdomenal area to increase even more. He grunted loudly from the burning feeling.

Before he could get any closer to Marco, Star and Janna stood in his way. Star with her wand, and Janna with a butter knife. Even the hand was holding a rolling pin.

"Not so fast, creep!" Said Janna.

Before the two could use their weapons against him, he grabbed them by the throats and tossed them behind him.

Rafael came running out of the kitchen wearing a Viking helmet while giving a war cry. Only for Micheal to step out of the way, causing Mr Diaz to crash into the wall.

The former brother turned his attention back to Marco, only to be met with a fist, covered in volcanic rock, to the face.

Despite the burning feeling, Marco stood his ground.

Micheal stumbled back a bit, but regained his footing. He stared at Marco through the blank black eyeholes of his mask. Marco sent more punches, but he dodged them with ease. He then grabbed Marco by his throat and threw him through a window and into the front yard, and Micheal followed suit.

Meanwhile in the house, Angie was checking to see if everyone was ok. She didn't get involved in the fight due to being pregnant.

"Is everyone ok?" She asked, helping her dazed husband.

"Finland." Said Janna.

"A little bruised, but fine." Said Star.

"I found a stud in the wall." Said Rafael.

**"Gah! Fuck! That hurt like a- AAAAAH!" **Rodan yelled in pain as he held a clawed hand over where his heart would be.

At the same time, they heard Marco's scream from outside.

Everyone scrambled to get outside. But when they did, they saw a horrible sight.

... Micheal had Marco pinned on the ground... his knife in Marco's bleeding chest.

"Oh my god, MY BABY!" Angie screamed in horror.

Marco's grip on the knife began to lessen, his eyelids began to close, and blood dropped from his mouth. Rodan gripped his chest, feeling the pain from the knife.

"Oh god... Marco... no." Star whimpered.

Janna was absolutely speechless as tears began to fill her eyes, and Rafael comforted his pregnant wife.

Rodan slowly felt the pain in his chest fade away, thinking the worst has come.

**'Looks like this is it...' **he thought sadly, thinking he and Marco's time was up.

Then he waited... and then nothing. He felt something else.

The pain was completely gone. But in its place came a sudden surge of energy.

**"What the?" **He Said in confusion. **"The pain. It's gone." **He looked towards Marco's pinned bleeding body, and saw that the blood pouring out of him was beginning to emit something into the air.

Smoke and embers.

A sudden realization hit Rodan like a brick.

**"Uh, guys? I don't think he's dying." **He said to the saddened group.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, minus the hand for obvious reasons, and turned their attention to the ghostly king of the skies. Even Micheal was shocked and turned his attention on him instead of his brother.

"W-what?! He is?! How?!" Angie stuttered.

**"Look." **Said Rodan, pointing to Marco's stab wound, **"Smoke and embers." **

Everyone looked at the stab wound and were surprised to see what they were seeing. Even Marco's grip began to tighten around the knife. If Micheal showed any form of shock or surprise, you couldn't tell behind the pasty white mask he wears.

Suddenly, his knife began to feel hot. Burning hot, in fact! But he didn't let go. He stared down at his little brother's motionless form, waiting for a reaction.

Marco's eyes snapped open in an intense hate filled glare, his weren't their usual brown color anymore. Nor were they the shade of amber used in his proto-titan form. No... they're a glowing fiery red!

**"Ok, that's new." **Said Rodan.

Marco gave an animalistic growl as he continued to glare at Micheal. His grip tightened even more on the knife in his chest, and then he kicked his former brother off of his chest.

Micheal went flying across the yard until he landed on his back with a hard thud. He sat up slowly, and began to witness something awesome happening to his brother.

Marco stood back up from the ground and pulled the knife out of his chest. When he pulled it out, the knife was glowing a burning white and yellow like molten metal, the knife's blade melting off of the hilt and dripping onto the grass before Marco dropped the knife handle.

His stab wound was no longer pouring blood... it was dripping LAVA.

His wound slowly began to heal, much to Rodan's shock.

**"Ok, even _my_ wounds didn't heal that fast."** He said.

Then to everyone's surprise, Marco began to change. His hoodie turned from its usual red, to pitch black. His jeans became a black latex color and attached to his shoes. He then grew black claws that glistened in the light, and his brown hair became a magma-ish color. Then sprouting from his back were Rodan's clawed wings, and his teeth grew sharp.

Everyone, minus Micheal and the hand, were slack jawed at the sight of the newly transformed Marco. Rodan especially. He's jaw was practically hanging off of his skull. Not literally of course.

**"Holy sh-"**

His cussing got cut off when Marco took a step forward, stomped his foot on the ground, spread his wings, and roared. His roar was like a combination of Rodan's and something inhuman.

**"My turn." **Marco growled.

(Cue Coward by Sevendust).

Micheal eventually stood up from the ground and stared down his little brother. Marco stared back at him with a much more intense glare. Neither one of them was backing down.

"Uhhhh, Rodan? Did you teach him that?" Star asked, not taking her eyes off of Micheal and Marco's new form.

**"No. No I did not." **Said Rodan, also not taking his eyes off of Marco and Micheal.

Then in a blink of an eye, Marco charged at Micheal in impossible speeds. He was so fast that it created a small sonic boom! He stopped right in front of his former brother and sent him flying in the air with a right uppercut.

While Micheal was in midair, Marco then appeared right above him and kicked him back down onto the ground with a downward kick. His body slammed onto the ground, creating a small crater from the impact. Once Marco planted his feet back on the ground, he grabbed Micheal's legs, and threw him over his shoulder and slammed the mask wearing killer onto the ground. Marco did the same action again and again and again, like he was a brute tossing around a god of mischief with ease.

Marco then threw Micheal into the air with his superior strength, causing his body to skyrocket through the air. With a powerful flap of his wings, Marco took to the skies after him. He caught up to Micheal while he was still in the air and began to punch him further into the air. Marco then flew above him and sent a powerful punch to his back, and sent him rocketing back down to the ground with Marco not too far behind.

The group hadn't moved from where they were, and they were shocked to see the absolute raw power that Marco displayed. Rodan, Star, and Janna had seen Marco use his titan powers in action before, but this was different. This was something that was primeval in terms of power and strength. It reminded Rodan of his more primal years during what humans call the Permian period.

The group got startled when Micheal's body collided with earth beneath him, creating a bigger crater than the previous, and Marco came crashing down onto him. Without missing a beat, Marco sent punch after punch after punch with such speed that he wasn't giving Micheal a chance to catch his breath, and he had no plans on doing so.

**"Good Gojira, he's fucking him up... KICK HIS ASS, MARCO!"** Said Rodan, cheering him on at the last bit.

The others stared at him in a judgmental matter.

**"What? He's winning, isn't he?" **

Marco soon went from punching to using his claws, and began swiping his claws into Micheal's flesh mercilessly. Each time his claws cut through the flesh, blood seals through the wounds, and it begins to soak Micheal's now nearly tattered clothes.

He finally ceases his brutal slicing, picks his former brother up by the collar of his shirt with one hand to stare into the black soulless eyes of the mask with his fiery red ones. Marco roars directly into his face before he tosses him across the yard.

He breathed heavily as he stared down his brother's body on the lawn. Slowly, but surely, Micheal tries to get back up and on his feet.

**"C'mon, get up! I dare you, you bastard!" **Marco exclaimed in anger.

Eventually, Micheal manages to stand on feet despite the injuries inflicted upon him.

**"How the hell is he still standing?" **Questioned Rodan.

Marco and the masked slasher stood where they were, staring each other down again. But then, Marco began to slowly inhale through his opened mouth, orange electricity danced around his hair, and a faint purple glow was seen from the back of his throat.

What he does next catches everyone by surprise.

When Marco exhales, he breathes a out purple beam of radiation (uranium heat beam) with hints of orange electricity around it, and it was aimed directly at Micheal's stomach and it sent him flying back.

When he ceases his attack, a gaping burning hole was left in the center of Micheal's stomach. The former Diaz was on his back, finally knocked down for the count.

The group had no words to express of what just happened... well, except for one.

**"HOLY SHIT! That was AWESOME!" **Exclaimed Rodan.

Marco stood where he was, glaring at Micheal's motionless body, seething through his sharp teeth with rage.

**"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT, YOU KNIFE WEILDING ASSHOLE?!?!" **He shouted in what appears to be repressed anger before he roars to the heavens above.

(Music ends.)

No one said anything, and it was nearly silent. No one spoke for what felt like an eternity, but was actually a couple minutes.

"Did... did you know he could do that?" Janna asked Rodan.

**"I honestly didn't know." **Said Rodan, still wide eyed.

"... M-Marco, sweetie... are you ok?" His mother asks.

Before anyone could do anything... Marco collapses...

**"MARCO!" **Rodan exclaims. He and everyone else rushes towards his limp unconscious body.

"Marco! Marco, speak to me! Wake up!" Angie says with worry in her voice, fearing the worst.

Rafael presses his index and middle finger against his son's neck, checking his pulse. "He's got a pulse, but he's not responding." He said, relieved that his son is still alive, but still concerned for his wellbeing.

**"Star, quick! Get Rictofen on the line!" **Said Rodan, his voice full of concern.

"On it!" She said, calling the royal doctor.

...

**FINALLY! I finally got this chapter out! Good god, it took me fifteen days since the last update, I am so sorry for anyone that waited this long for me to update. **

**Now, I know you all have questions about what the hell just happened, so long story short, it's a request for Jakemations in order to set up a timeline for a project of his. **

**I don't own Micheal Meyers, he belongs to the Halloween franchise. **

**The song Coward belongs to Sevendust.**

**Anyways, as promised, I'll be showing you the working summary for Titanus Reborn. **

**Titanus Reborn: **

**Dark forces of the universe have come together for world domination, and the monster born from the oxygen destroyer is behind it. No one can stop them. Not even Big G. But there is a team of beings that fight alongside prehistoric monsters with remarkable abilities that can. It's a classic battle of good vs evil, and the fate of the world is at stake with lives on the line. They are... Titanus Reborn. **

**The summary for it is still a work in progress, but hopefully you enjoyed it. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. Hopefully it's easier than this one.**


	35. Chapter 32

**The Reptile RETURNS! And I got my profile avatar up!**

**Ok, hopefully this chapter is easier for me to write than the previous chapter. Because for this chapter, I actually know what to write for this one. To an extent, at least.**

**Now let's get to the responses: **

**ChimaTigon: Thanks for the ideas. I've heard of kingdom hearts and Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, but I don't actually know much about them. I've also never heard of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. I can probably do something similar with the first idea, but I'm not promising anything to be honest. **

**Gamelover41592: Yeah, the previous chapter got pretty crazy. I can probably think of something for Charlie's relations with Lucifer. But not sure about songs though. **

**Karlos1234ify: Thank you. **

**Matt: I'm not gonna lie, you make a really compelling argument. Now I'm a little torn here. Thankfully the story hasn't gone too deep to the point where we pass the point of no return, so there's still room for changes. Also, glad that you like the summary for Titanus Reborn.**

**T-wrecks13: Yep, good riddance. Buuuuuuuuut, as a common slasher trend, they're not down for long. Also, I've finally gotten around to watching that series by Bruva Alfabusa. So far I've seen episodes 1-4. Now as for Mina, sometime in the future chapters we'll be seeing what she's been doing on the sidelines again. **

**Lord demon: Lucifer _Morningstar?_ Who's that? Also, I can probably do something with your OC's making a cameo. As for their superhero double life, I can probably save that for something else. I don't know when or how, but it'll probably involve the OK KO Crossover Nexus episode. I'm not entirely sure, but I'll think of something.**

**Jakemations: Thank you. Glad that the previous chapter satisfied you. Also, I'm already aware that he's not dead. He's a slasher, it's what they do. He'll still be in this chapter in a scene where he escapes. But the gravestone and incantation thing is news to me. Hmm... if your buddies see anything else be sure to let me know. *Clears throat* Anyways, thanks for giving me the heads up on what Micheal is capable of now. I can probably do something. Also, I plan on having the Lucitors explain. Because it technically is their fault for what happened to Micheal. (For the other readers reading this, it'll be explained). I also looked up the song Breaking Skin by Nonpoint, and it's pretty catchy. Also, how's your project coming along?**

**Ok, now this is for both Matt and Jakemations. I'm a little torn here with deciding Kelly's fate. First, I ask Jakemations if her fate should be changed because I felt unsure about it, then Matt tells me in a compelling point of fact that all that building up of their relationship would've been made pointless if I just killed her off. So I'm asking both of you two for help here... what should I do? **

**... I keep hearing Eric Cartman's at the end of that sentence. **

**But in all seriousness, I really need your help on this decision, you two.**

**Ok, let's get this chapter rolling! **

**I don't own anything. **

...

Earth, Diaz household...

It wasn't too long ago that Star called the royal doctor after Marco's brawl with a masked knife wielding killer. Who just so happen to be his brother?! Seriously, what the hell is going on?!

He was capable of taking on Rodan... and he's a GHOST!

Currently, everyone was inside the house.

The damage done during the fight inside wasn't too noticeable, and the disembodied hand is seen sweeping up whatever debris there was.

Thankfully, and surprisingly enough, no one was seriously injured. A little bruised here and there, but no biggie. Heck, even Rodan's stab wound from Micheal's knife faded away.

Marco however, is currently unconscious. After the fight, Marco had collapsed face first onto the dirt. Thankfully, he's still alive. But the problem is that he isn't responding.

He hasn't reverted back to his human form. He's knocked out while still in his new form.

They brought Marco's unresponsive body inside and placed him on the couch once Star made the call to Dr Rictofen, which he said he would be here as soon as possible.

Everyone just sat down in the living room, while the hand still wearing the retro scuba glove swept the floor, and waited for Jakovich to arrive.

"C'mon, what's taking this guy so long?" Janna whined impatiently.

**"It's only been a couple minutes." **Said Rodan.

"Ugh, still too long." Janna moaned.

**"If I can sit and wait inside my own tomb for three hundred years, I'm pretty sure you can wait a few minutes for a doctor to show up." **Rodan stated.

Speaking of which, a portal opened within the living room. Rushing out of the portal with a large medical kit was none other the royal doctor himself.

"I'M HERE! ZE DOCTOR IS IN! WHERE'S ZE PATIENT?!" He said in a near frantic.

**"On the couch, doc." **Said Rodan.

As the royal doctor rushed over to check on Marco, more company followed out of the portal in the form of Tom Lucitor, and Charlie Magne.

"Hey, Starship." Tom greeted.

"Tom? What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining or anything." Star questioned her boyfriend.

She also took notice of the woman next to him.

"And who's the adorable person next to you?" She asked.

Charlie blushed at being called adorable.

"Oh uh, this is Charlie Magne, princess of Hell... and long story short, she's my biological sister." Tom explained, scratching the back of her head.

"Wait, YOU HAVE A SISTER?!" Star exclaimed in surprise. Her gaze then fell on blonde haired woman. "She's so cute!" She gushed.

"Aww, thank you!" Said Charlie, who then turned her attention to Tom. "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." She teased.

**"And did you just say princess of Hell?" **Rodan questioned.

"Well-" before Tom could say anything else, he was cut off by two more guests exiting the portal.

The first to exit was the humanoid beetle titan, Megalon. Followed by the cybernetic alien titan, Gigan.

**"Huh. So this is what a modern human house looks like." **Said Megalon.

Star, Janna, Rodan, and Mr and Mrs Diaz sat in their seats slack jawed at the sight of them.

"Tom? Are those-"

"Titans? Yes. Yes they are." Tom answered, cutting off Star's obvious question. "These guys are-"

**"Megalon and Gigan." **Rodan spoke up, approaching the two titans. **"Long time no see, boys."**

The two titans looked at the source of the voice to see an old familiar face.

**"If it ain't the infamous fire demon himself. Back from the dead!" **Said Megalon. If he could, he'd be smirking.

**"Well if it ain't the dynamic bozos!" **

**"Holy fucking shit! Rodan, you crazy son of a bitch!" **Gigan exclaimed with a sharp toothed smirk.

**"Oh, I'm crazy? Look who's talking!" **

The three titans practically laughed their asses off while the group just sat in temporary silence amongst them.

"I take it you three know each other." Said Jakovich, still checking Marco's vitals.

**"Yep." **The three answered in unison.

"Is there anyone in mewni that doesn't know you?" Star asked the fire demon.

**"Wouldn't surprise me. I have been dead for three hundred years, so the fact that this current generation of mewmans wouldn't recognize me the moment I returned from the grave sounds more like a minor inconvenience." **Said Rodan.

**"Speaking of current generation." **Said Gigan as he lumbered over to the couch to get a good look at Rodan's apprentice. **"So this is the boy you've taken under your wing?" **

**"Yeah, that's him." **

**"Has he always looked like a make-shift demon thing?" **Asked the cyborg.

**"No, he's a human. This is actually a new form of his." **

**"You mean he's got more than one form?" **

**"Yeah, I'll explain everything to you later. But first, when did you guys awaken? Do you have any idea how much shit has gone down in mewni? Also, what's with the case, Megalon?" **Asked Rodan.

**"I'll explain my side of the story later, and Anguirus already brought us up to speed about you and the boy on the couch, which I have questions only you can answer but I'll ask later. As for Megalon, it's best if you here his side of the story from him." **Said Gigan.

The beetle titan tensed up. Nervous to how everyone else will react. He doesn't care how the non-titans will react, it's the _actual_ titans in the room he's worried about.

**"You gonna explain or what, bug eyes?" **Said Rodan.

Megalon took a deep breath to compose himself. **"Alright, I'll explain. But you're not gonna like it." **

Megalon recapped everything since his time as Mina's hostage.

After he finished, everyone was silent as they processed this new information.

**"And before anyone says or does ANYTHING to me! I. Was. A. HOSTAGE. I was in a compromising position. She forced me to release the skull crawlers and Reptilicus, and I didn't want to die. Also, I already explained this shit to Anguirus and got smacked into a wall- so refrain from strangling me, Rodan."** Said Megalon, who didn't have to look to see that Rodan's hands were mere inches away from strangling him, so Rodan slowly pulled away from him. It was pretty comical if you think about it. Anyways, Megalon continued. **"Also, no one is touching the alpha box without me knowing. It's got valuable information on it. Now speaking of valuable information, could someone explain to me what the heck's going on here?" **

**"Well first, we came to earth for Mrs Diaz's baby shower. Then we went and got a portrait done by a magical artist guy at Quest Buy. It's over there, by the way." **Explained the ghostly fire demon, pointing out the untouched portrait leaning against the wall.

**"Ooooo, that's nice." **Said Megalon.

**"I know, right? Anyways, Janna arrived, that's Janna by the way." **Said Rodan, gesturing to Janna.

Janna gave a peace sign, "S'up." She said without a care in the world.

**"She also brought a gift of her own, which just so happened to be a living disembodied hand in a glove of some kind. Which is over there, sweeping." **

The two titans and demons looked to see the hand still sweeping whatever debris was left from the fight.

**"That hand looks familiar." **Said Gigan.

**"I know, I was thinking the same thing. So afterwards, we had lunch, then the doorbell rang, we got into a fight with a masked man wielding a kitchen knife, who just so happened to be Marco's older brother. Don't ask, I don't have an answer for it. I tried to fight him, but he somehow stabbed me. Again, don't ask, I don't have an answer for that either. Then Marco got tossed out the window, and he got stabbed in the chest. Next thing I know, he transforms into a new form, kicks his brother's ass, and then he collapses!" **Rodan finished.

**"Wow. That's downright insane. And that's coming from me." **Said Gigan.

After Rodan's explanation, Marco's mother decided to focus on the matter at hand.

"Uh, excuse me? Doctor-?"

"Doctor Jakovich Rictofen. At your service, Mrs Diaz." Said the royal doctor, putting away his equipment.

"Well, Dr Rictofen, are you able to figure out why my son is unconscious?" She asked worriedly.

"Well, from what I can tell, his vitals are somewhat normal. It's just that his body was under some serious strain and exertion." Explained the royal doctor.

"What does that mean?" Star asked.

"In short, his body wasn't used to ze amount of strength and power he used in ze fight. Also, according to my diagnostics, he's going to be in a mild coma."

"A COMA?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock.

"Easy now! Everyone calm down. Yes, he'll be in a coma. As for how long, most likely three days."

**"But what caused the coma?" **Asked Rodan.

"Hmm... Rodan, you said that ze form he took is a new form, correct?" Jakovich asked the king of the skies.

**"Yes, that's correct." **

"My best guess is that not only did he over exert himself, he used a great deal of energy that his body isn't used to. So the cause of ze coma is over exertion and energy loss."

Suddenly, Gigan's red singular visor flashed red, and a laser scanner waved over Marco's unconscious form. Almost like a cat scan.

**"Yep. It checks out. I'm detecting a sheer depletion of radiation levels. It can happen to titans too. When radiation levels are low, titans go into a state of suspended animation. Or hibernate, whichever works for you. Anyways, they do this near or directly in radiation hotspots to restore energy. Because radiation is basically a food source for them. But since there isn't any radiation nearby for Marco to regain energy from, he's in a coma until he wakes up." **Gigan explained.

**"Basically what he means is that Marco is going to be sleeping it off for awhile. Three days like the doctor said." **Megalon clarified.

"Is he going to be ok?" Asked Mr Diaz.

"As far as I can tell, yes." Jakovich confirmed.

"Ok, but what about when he has to, you know, _go?_" Janna asked.

"That I'm not sure of, since his DNA is mixed with Rodan's."

**"According to my scans, he probably won't need to due to the fact that his coma acts as a titan's hibernation." **Said Gigan.

"Oh. Then I suppose you just have to wait three days until he wakes up."

**"With that being said, I'm keeping an eye on him. I'm not letting another psycho killer show up and try to kill him." **Rodan said with determination.

**"Well speaking of psycho killers, where's the guy's body?" **Gigan asked.

**"In the front yard. He wears a pasty mask, wild hair, torn up bloody janitor clothes with a burnt hole in his stomach. You can't miss him." **Said Rodan.

Gigan and Megalon lumbered their way through the door to the front yard.

**"Hey, Rodan?" **Megalon called out.

**"Yeah?" **

**"Where's the body?" **

**"Wait, what?!" **

Everyone ran outside to see the spot in the yard where Micheal's body once lay... only to see nothing but blood stained grass.

Rodan became furious with this shocking development.

**"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!!!" **

...

Mewni, graveyard...

A portal opened, and out stepped Micheal. The portal closed as he pocketed interdimensional scissors, and walked silently through the Butterfly graveyard, his back towards the sun. He silently moves through the burial site until he stops at one of the gravestones.

The gravestone belonged to one of the previous queens of mewni, but the name of said queen was obscured by his shadow.

He lowers himself to his knees and begins to utter an encantation of some kind.

What it could be, is unknown.

...

**Alright guys, I'm going to stop the chapter here before it gets too long and delays it even further. **

**Anyways, I'll be giving the explanations about Micheal and Charlie's involvement with this mess in the next chapter.**


	36. Chapter 33 Family Connections part 1

**Reptile is back! Bored out of his mind! **

**Brought to you by another chapter! **

**... **

**... **

**... I'm running out of intros. **

**Sorry if I took so long with this one, but I've been on a Wattpad reading binge ever since I got an account for it. Needless to say, I got addicted to reading fanfic stories on it for awhile but I'm back in action because I know the wait for a new chapter has probably been driving you guys INSANE.**

**Anyways, it's response time: **

**ChimaTigon: They sound like good ideas, but I don't know anything about monster high and ever after high. But I did check out the image made by ToonHolt. I really like their artwork. **

**Gamelover41592: I'm sure they'll figure it out. **

**Lord demon: Oh, so that's who that is. Never heard of him. I also haven't checked out that Ultra man movie yet, but I will eventually. And I actually have considered on having a titan appear in the crossover nexus. I just haven't figured it out yet. **

**T-wrecks13: So far it's getting interesting. Considering how old the first episodes are, I bet they'll get funnier down road. **

**Matt: It's a slasher thing. They did in one movie and they're back in the sequel. But there will be an explanation as to how he's still kicking. As for the scissors, he stole them. How? I haven't figured it out yet. Also, according to Jakemations, Jakovich Rictofen is the Butterfly family's royal doctor who's the son of Edward Rictofen (which I found out is a Call of Duty character, and there will be some tweaks since this isn't Call of Duty). **

**Jakemations: Thank you. I'll let you know about my final decision of how it plays out at some point. Also thanks for clarifying the other choices, I had no clue what they were. Now for the three choices... Hmm. This is a tough one. Thought about it for awhile, and I think I'll go with 'Micheal's ultimate plan.' **

**hiraishin101: Thank you.**

**I don't own anything. **

...

Earth, Diaz household...

Just a moment ago Rodan, Gigan, and Megalon had discovered that Micheal's body had disappeared. The visible evidence of a body is the blood soaked grass.

Needless to say... Rodan was NOT happy.

**"HOW THE FUCK IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE! THAT IS BULLSHIT! BULL! SHIT!" **He ranted angrily.

**"Chill the fuck out, man! Don't go blowing a fuse just yet." **Said Megalon.

**"CHILL OUT?! I just witnessed Marco take down that son of a bitch with a blast of pure radiation to the gut! How the hell can he just up and disappear after a hit like that?!" **

**"Wait, blast of pure radiation? Like Godzilla?" **Gigan asked.

**"Similar fashion, but purple with hints of orange static." **

The two titans were a bit dumbfounded at this new piece of information.

**"Ok, I think we should talk about that later. But I think I can figure out how any of this is possible by examining the evidence. Also known as the blood that's soaking the lawn." **Said Gigan.

Gigan scanned the area of the blood coated grass, just like he scanned Marco. Just like Marco, Gigan was able to get results.

**"Ok, according to my scans, I'm getting traces of a portal's energy signature. Very recent. The blood on the grass has traces of radiation similar to uranium. Most likely from the blast attack from Marco. There's also traces of something else in the blood, but it's too faint to get a read on. I'm gonna need a more thorough analysis."** Said Gigan.

He then retracted his hook scythes for his claws, and produced a glass vial from the palm of his hand.

**"Yo, Doc!" **Gigan called out. **"Got any cotton swabs or popsicle sticks?"**

"Yes, I got both. Why do you ask?" Jakovich called through the broken window.

**"I'm taking a blood sample!" **

"Gotcha! Just a second!"

Jakovich came outside a couple of seconds later, after rummaging through his medical supplies, and brought out a cotton swab.

"Here you go."

**"Thanks." **

Using the swab, Gigan, after uncapping the vial, managed to scoop enough of the red bodily fluid into the vial. Which wasn't hard, due to the fact that the blood made it look like a red stain on the lawn.

With the blood collected, Gigan handed the cotton swab to Jakovich.

**"Here, keep it for evidence or something, or whatever." **He said, not sure what to do with it.

Jakovich took back the blood stained swab and placed it in a plastic bag, and Gigan places the vial's cap back on. The three titans and royal doctor moved back inside once they were done.

**"Ok guys, we got a sample of the crazy bastard's blood. I just got to run a thorough analysis on it, but it might take a minute." **Said the alien cyborg. The palm of his claws opened up and the vial withdrew inside his arm.

**"So, anymore icebreakers or what?" **He said.

"I have one. Why do your hands look like Doc Ock claws?" Asked Janna.

**"Doc what?" **Said a puzzled Gigan.

"The arms claws of Doctor Octavius from the Spider-Man PS4 game. Look, see." She said, looking up a photo and showing it to the cyborg titan. "Your hands look just like the claws on his mechanical arms. Except yours are silver with red tips."

**"Huh. Guess they do. You know what, that's what I'm calling these now. Doc Ock claws." **Said Gigan.

**"Really?" **Megalon questioned.

**"Yep. Plus, I don't exactly have a name for them anyways. So why the hell not?" **

**"Speaking of Hell." **Said Rodan, approaching Tom and Charlie. **"How did you two get involved with each other?" **He asked.

"Well, I found out I was adopted after an argument with my dad, and long story short, I found out that I have a brother." Said demonic princess.

"Still don't know how to process this by the way." Said Tom.

"Well anyways, allow me to formally introduce myself. I'm Charlie Magne, princess of Hell, nice to meet you!" She greeted with a friendly smile and hand outstretched for a handshake.

Rodan looked a little skeptical at first, but he sensed no ill will coming from her. So he returned the greeting and shook her hand.

**"Titanus Rodan, king of the skies, and the fire demon." **He said.

"You're a demon?" She asked out of curiosity.

**"What? No. Trust me I'm not. It's a title given to me, and given to me for a reason." **

"What reason would that be?" Asked Angie, who has been quiet for a bit.

**"My kind can live in active volcanoes like they were hot springs. Plus, add in my kinds appearance, scare some locals, and you got yourself a fire demon." **

**"It's true. Mewman settlers that got too close to his territory got driven out by him." **Said Megalon.

"Wait, really?" Said Star.

**"Oh yeah. He couldn't stand them! He preferred to be left alone, but every time he drove out one group of settlers, another group showed up." **Said Gigan.

**"But then one day, I decided to make my point clear. I laid waste to the last group of settlers, and whatever survivors were left, spread a warning to never EVER settle anywhere near my volcano." **Said Rodan.

"But don't you feel bad for doing that?" Said Charlie.

**"Ha! NO." **Said Rodan, **"I already called dibs on my volcano LONG before mewmans arrived. My territory. My home." **Said Rodan, crossing his arms.

A beeping sound was heard, and it was coming from Gigan's arm.

**"Sounds like the results are in." **Said Gigan, activating a holographic screen from his visor, which displayed the results of the blood sample. He began to scroll through a small list on the screen.

**"Let's see... well shit! This guy's got a healing factor straight out the fucking wazoo!" **Gigan exclaimed.

**"Ok, that explains how he kept getting back up after every hit." **Said Rodan.

**"Ok, he's a got a healing factor. What else... wait... an adaptive immune system?" **Said a puzzled Gigan.

"What's an adaptive immune system?" Asked Rafael, holding an ice pack to his head. (A/N: I forgot to mention that he had an ice pack awhile ago, my bad.)

**"Uh, the best way to describe it to you would be that if you lit the guy on fire, he'd be resistant to heat and fire." **Gigan Explained.

**"That explains things a bit." **Rodan muttered.

**"Let's see what else... oh you've got to be kidding me?! Power draining?! For real?!" **Gigan exclaimed in disbelief.

**"What's that?" **Rodan asked.

"I believe I know what it is." Said Jakovich. "Power draining is an ability where ze user drains the energy of their victims, much like how a vampire drains blood from their victims. Ze user doesn't gain their powers or abilities, ze energy drained from their victims makes said user stronger. But in order to do so, ze ability can only be channeled through a tool. Like a knife for example."

**"MOTHER FUCKER!" **Rodan shouted.

"What! What's wrong?!" Jakovich Said in a panic.

**"That's how that bastard stabbed me! He stabbed me and I felt my energy being sapped out of me! When I get my hands on him on going to rip his fucking head off!" **Rodan ranted in anger.

"Wait a second, he _stabbed_ you? How's that possible? Aren't you a ghost?" Tom questioned.

**"Yes, but my point still stands. I WANT HIM DEAD." **

**"Ok, grudges aside, here's the last thing that I think ties in Micheal's abilities together... holy shit... pure demonic essence." **Said the cyborg.

Silence filled the room for a couple of seconds, which felt like minutes.

Then Rodan spoke up, **"... what?" **

**"Pure. Demonic. Essence. You know, evil incarnate shit." **Said Gigan.

"Good god." Said Rafael, shocked.

Angie didn't say anything. She's just as shocked as her husband.

**"Ok, I can't take this crap anymore. You two!" **Said Rodan, pointing at Mr and Mrs Diaz, making them flinch. **"Since Marco is out of commission, you too better explain just who the actual flying hell is this Micheal guy! Marco said that he's his older brother, but I didn't find any memories about him in Marco's head. So I suggest you spill before I blow a fuse." **The fire demon said sternly, a scowl plastered on his face.

The two parents looked at each other and took a deep breath before they explained.

"Ok, look. Micheal wasn't always like this." Said Rafael.

"He used to be the sweetest, kindest, nicest person in the world. Quite literally, he was sent rewards because of it." Said Angie.

**"If he was so nice, what happened?" **Asked Megalon.

Angie took a deep shaky breath before she continued. "It was ten years ago. We didn't use to live in Echo Creek. We were such a happy family back then. Marco used to idolize his big brother. But then it all changed..." Angie paused as tears began to fill her eyes before continuing. "One night, Micheal went out at night to feed the stray cats and dogs like he usually does. But then... when he came back... h-he wore a mask, and stabbed Marco in the stomach with a kitchen knife!" She sobbed in her hands, Rafael comforting her.

Everyone else had a look of shock on their faces.

Rafael then continued for his wife. "When the police arrested Micheal, Marco survived the attack long enough for the paramedics to tend to his wound. Ever since that night, Marco had to take therapy for the trauma inflicted upon him, the memories of his once kind big brother became suppressed memories until today, and we moved to Echo Creek to get away from the place the incident occurred... and to get as far away from Micheal as we could, and we've since then disowned him and never spoke of him ever again."

Everyone in the room, minus Marco, looked like they were deer caught in the headlights. Rodan's eyes were practically bugging out of his head, while Tom and Janna had their jaws hanging open in shock, but in Megalon's case his mandibles, Jakovich had a shocked 'wtf' face, and Star and Charlie and their mouths covered with their hands and looked just about ready to cry.

Rodan broke the silence, **"Shit... I am so sorry." **

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Said Rafael, blowing his nose with a tissue.

**"So what you're saying is he left one night all right as rain, but came back all twisted." **Said Gigan.

The two parents nodded.

**"Give me a second." **Said Gigan.

"What are you doing?" Asked Jakovich.

**"Trying to see if I can find a match for the demonic crap in Micheal's blood." **Said Gigan, the holographic screen displaying a loading ring, loop, thing. Whatever the heck it's called.

**"Dude, the odds of you finding a match for that stuff are slim to none. I mean, what are the odds that you're gonna-" **

**"Found it!" **Said Gigan, surprised that he was even able to find a match, cutting off Megalon.

**"Oh. Well, never mind then." **Said Megalon.

**"And the demonic essence matches with... what the? YOU?!" **Said a surprised Gigan, looking at Charlie.

"What?!" Exclaimed Charlie, who's just as surprised.

... To be continued...

...

**Oooooooooooo, cliffhanger! Don't worry, there will be an explanation in the next chapter. **

**I originally planned on having this chapter last longer, but you guys have been waiting long enough. **

**Anyways, I apologize for the wait, and thank you for your patience.**


	37. Chapter 34 Family Connections part 2

**Man oh man, do I have some news for you guys! **

**It's not BIG news, but it's news about my Titanus Reborn timeline. **

**After I get Titanus Reborn up and running after I write the other sequels, I plan on adding more afterwards. But so far, I have one called 'Ben 10: Omni Godzilla.' I'll explain the summary of it at the end of the chapter. **

**Also, sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter. I didn't want to half ass it or drag it out further.**

**Now, let's get to the responses: **

**Gamelover41592: Glad that you like it. It was a request from Jakemations. Anyways, I've heard about this 'curse of the thorn' from a cinemassacre review on youtube, and it's not the case. It'll be explained in this chapter. I've _really _delayed it long enough, and it's stressing me out. **

**ChimaTigon: I'd appreciate it. The more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea of it. I'm leaning towards the ever after high idea, because monster high isn't my cup of tea. Also, could you give the actual name of the video, please? I'm having trouble trying to find it with the link. I'm not sure if I'll get around to reading the Godzilla x fairytale crossover story or not. Sounds interesting though. **

**Lord Demon: Glad that you like the chapter. I also checked out what the Predazord looks like. Which one would you recommend, light Predazord or dark Predazord? I'll also get around to watching the movie sometime after I've uploaded this chapter, so don't worry. I just had to keep my focus on getting this chapter done before I could.**

**T-wrecks13: Yeah, I know it's confusing. But it'll be explained in this chapter. **

**Jakemations: 0_o Well dang, dude. Shit is about to hit the fan down the line. Jakovich better bring his A Game. As for the killers themselves, I think I'll add little hints here and there in the story. That way, it won't seem like I'm just dumping them in the story on the spot. Also, since these are serial killers, I'm going to make some subtle changes to them so they fit in this world. Examples: Chucky and Annabelle would be _short _people instead of actual dolls, and Freddy Kruger would probably use either drugs or a hypnotic device that makes it _appear_ he's in your dreams but he's actually killing you in the real world. Jason and Leatherface will be easy in my opinion, but these are just my opinions. (Let me know what you think.) Reason why I'm giving them tweaks is because I'm planning on having Jakovich explain to Gigan and Megalon about the multiverse and his experiences during his inter-dimensional travels. Like when he encounters the _real _Jason Voorhees in one dimension. It'll make sense when I get to it. Plus it'll have the big reveal of Jakovich and Gigan being brothers. (I'd explain more, but it would take too long.) Now this Wraith guy, I think I can do something with him in the story, but I'm gonna have to plan out the execution of adding not just him but Micheal serial killer _followers_. Thanks for letting me know that you'll checking my progress with this. Oh, before I get to the main story, I've come up with some examples you can add to your crossover project if you want: **

**1\. Xj9: "So a self aware teenage robot doesn't weird you out?" **

**Marco: "Nope. If anything it would be an average Tuesday if you've been through what I've been through. I'm friends with giant prehistoric monsters who fight other giant prehistoric monsters. Heck, one of them is my mentor and a ghost, and one of them is an alien cyborg." **

**2\. Rodan scaring symbiote: "GET YOUR OWN BODY, PARASITE!" **

**Random symbiote screaming in fear in the mindscape while trying to possess Marco but is unable to: "AAAAAAAAAH!" **

**3\. Marco: "Wait. If you've never met this Ghidorah, then how do you know it's a _Queen_ Ghidorah? **

**Rodan: "Gigan showed me a picture of her. It was during his galactic travels. From what he told me about her, she's just as dangerous as _King _Ghidorah. She could be worse, I don't know." **

**Let me know what you think. **

**Now I have some questions for you: **

**1\. Warcult? Deal made? Are they to be trusted? **

**2\. Who the heck is Duke? **

**3\. What the heck is going on? **

**4\. Rodan Reborn comic series? You're making it into a comic series? Is there anything I need to know about it?**

**Oh! Before I forget, guys. I forgot to describe some things in the previous chapters. There's a couch, two love seats (couches for two people), and a couple of chairs. Marco is laid out on the couch (obviously), Marco's parents are on one of the love seats, Tom and Charlie are on the other loveseat, Janna is sitting in a chair, and everyone else is standing. Just letting you know in case any of you were wondering. **

**Ok, let's get on with the story.**

**I don't own anything. **

...

Mewni, not too awhile ago...

Godzilla and the other titans of earth left mewni not too long ago once the Gyaos carcasses were fully dealt with. Leaving just the remaining titans of mewni; Anguirus, King Caesar, Varan, Baragon, and Behemoth.

Now speaking of Behemoth...

We cut to see a young fox monster child, named Marcus, being bullied by a couple of mewman kids. The two kids were boys that were definitely older than the fox kid, and one of them shoved Marcus to the ground.

"Oof!"

"Stay down in the dirt where you belong, weirdo!" Said one of the boys, the other one taunted the monster kid with a laugh.

"Haha! Loser!" Said the second boy.

"Why are you even here, anyways? Monsters don't belong here."

"M-my mom is busy helping to rebuild some houses." Said Marcus, keeping his resolve.

"M-my mom is busy helping to- who cares, you freak?!" The first boy mocked.

The two boys laughed at him, and Marcus was on the verge of tears.

Now you might be wondering 'what does this have to do with Behemoth?' Well...

**"HEY!"**

The two older boys stopped laughing and looked to see who it was that shouted at them. They were expecting one of the grown ups, but instead what they saw was a big angry titan charging at them.

It was Behemoth! He charged at the boys like an angry bull elephant while trumpeting like one too. His quick steps shaking the ground as he got closer.

The two bullies screamed as they ran, wanting to get away from the mammoth-like titan. But unfortunately, their little legs were no match for Behemoths surprising speed, and the back of their shirts got caught in the receiving ends of his long tusks.

He brought them back over to Marcus, the bullies struggling to get themselves loose from the angry titan's tusks.

**"You two. Apologize to him. Now!" **Behemoth demanded.

"W-what?! Not a chance!" One of the boys complained.

**"Do it or else." **

"Or else what?"

**"Or else I flatten you! NOW APOLOGIZE, YOU OVER PRIVILEGED BRATS!" **

"AH! AH! Ok! Ok! We're sorry! We're sorry!" Screamed one of the bullies.

"We're sorry! P-please let us go!" Screamed the other.

**"Good! But if I catch you two doing the same crap again, I'll do more than threaten you. Got it?" **

The two boys nodded frantically in fear.

**"Good. Now get out of my sight!" **Behemoth ordered, tossing the two kids off his tusks.

As soon as they were on the ground, the bullies scrambled to their feet and took off running.

Behemoth snorted in annoyance. **"Tch. Spoiled brats." **He then checked up on the fox kid, his demeanor much calmer around him. **"You ok, kid?" **

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thank you Mr Behemoth." Said Marcus, greatful that he stood up for him.

He got up from the ground and dusted himself off.

**"Well kid, uh sorry, what's your name?" **Asked Behemoth, who didn't know the boy's name.

"Marcus." Said the kid, now known as Marcus.

**"Nice name. So what are you doing by yourself?" **Behemoth asked.

"Well, I was told to stay put where my mom could see me while she helped rebuild the houses that got smashed. But then these two kids dragged me away and threw me to the ground." Explained Marcus.

**"Sorry that it happened, kid. Don't you have any friends that stick up for you?" **

"No. I don't have any friends." Marcus said sadly. But then he perked up at an idea. "Wait, c-can you be my friend?" He asked innocently.

**"Well, sure. But let's go talk you your mother first. She's probably worried sick." **Said Behemoth.

"Ok!"

**"Here, you can get on my back if you want." **

"Yes please!"

Once Marcus got Behemoth's back, the titan with tusks lumbered off to find his mom.

Earth, Diaz household... again...

Since you've made it this far, you already know what happened before all this.

Anyways, Gigan has just dropped a bomb on the group.

That demonic essence from Micheal's blood... matches with Charlie.

"What?!" She exclaimed in shock and confusion.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else exclaimed, who are also shocked and confused.

Charlie started to freak out and became a stuttering mess. "B-but I didn't- I never- Th-that's not- I-I-I swear I-." As she tried and failed to form a sentence, she began to hyperventilate.

**"Whoa now! Take it easy for a second, I'm not done yet." **Said Gigan, trying to calm her down a little.

Charlie's hyperventilating slowed down to slow and shaky breaths as Star and Tom comforted her.

**"Before any of you start jumping to conclusions, let me finish reading off the results. It says that it matches Charlie, but yet at the same time it doesn't." **Gigan explained, leaving everyone confused.

**"What the hell does that even mean? It doesn't make any sense." **Said Rodan.

**"It _means_ that this stuff was a part of her, but it belonged to something else. As for what this has to do with Micheal, my best guess is that the essence jumped ship somehow, and into Micheal." **Gigan theorized. **"And since this stuff is made of pure evil, it's the reason why Micheal is the way he is now."**

"B-but I don't remember being evil. I-I've always been nice to people." Charlie stuttered.

**"Maybe when the essence left your body, it caused you to lose your memory of it?" **Megalon theorized.

"Ok, but if that theory is true, then how did it happen?" Tom questioned.

**"I don't know. I'm just taking a shot in the dark here." **Megalon shrugged.

**"Well that's one helluva shot." **Said Gigan.

"Wait a minute. Gigan, could you by chance put ze results on a flash drive?" Requested Jakovich, who wanted to check out the results.

**"Sure." **Said Gigan, who pulled a flash drive out of his arm and gave it to the doctor. **"But what for exactly?" **He asked.

"I just need to compare it with... certain results from ze past." Said the doctor, really hoping his hunch is wrong for once.

He pulled out a small thick disc the size of the palm of his hand, and inserted the flash drive. After inserting the the drive, Jakovich pressed a button on the disk, and activated a hologram projection. He pulled up two files, the one on the right is the results Gigan got from the demonic essence. The one on the left, is an older file... a file that's ten years old. To his dismay, it confirmed his suspicions.

"... Damn! It's just as I feared." Jakovich said to himself out loud.

**"What are you talking about?" **Gigan questioned.

"You'll find out in just a moment. I need to make a call to certain _people_." Said Jakovich, saying the last part in distaste.

"Mind if I head out back for this?" Dr Rictofen asked Marco's parents.

"Oh, but of course." Said Rafael.

With that being said, the Butterfly kingdom's royal doctor made his way out the back door to make a call. Apparently it was private.

**"Uh, what just happened?" **Megalon questioned.

**"If I were to guess, I'd say he found the final piece to this whole mess." **Said Gigan.

**"Well whatever it is, I hope it's the full picture. I mean, this demonic crap is getting tiresome." **Said Rodan, pinching between his eyes. The equivalent of a human pinching the bridge of their nose.

**"Speaking of tiresome. Megalon, I think you need a better way to carry the alpha box around. It's gonna drive me crazy knowing that it's out in the open." **Said Gigan.

**"Fine. But after we get this demon business done and over with." **

**"Deal." **

The group then heard Dr Rictofen, apparently shouting, from outside. The shouting ceased, and a moment later, the doctor walked back inside. He breathed a heavy sigh as he came back to the living room.

**"Yo, doc. What was with the shouting out there?" **Asked Megalon.

"Sorry about that. But let's just say that my anger got ze better of me, given ze circumstances at hand." Said Jakovich.

"Who were calling?" Asked Tom.

"Your parents."

"Wait, what?" Said Tom, a little confused.

Just then, a portal spewing fire opened on the floor, and up came an elevator of some kind. The doors to the elevator opened, and out stepped a man with fair skin, blue eyes, and brown hair. He's wearing a dark red long sleeved suit with a white dress shirt underneath, black pants with dark brown boots, a three eyed demon skull pendant that connects to a black cape with purple on the inside. He also wears a brown belt with a purple jewel in the center, and a golden crown with red and purple jewels on top of his head.

"You wanted to see us, Jakovich." Said the man, who pulled out a tv stand on wheels with a tv screen displaying a red demon woman with three golden eyes, short pink hair, pointed ears, large dark brown horns like a bull, and a golden crown with red and purple jewels.

"Yes, I did. Everyone, Dave and Wrathmelior Lucitor. Dave and Wrathmelior, everyone." Said Jakovich.

"Yes, hello, and-" Dave Lucitor gasped in surprise once he got a look at the three large occupants in the room.

"A-are those t-t-titans?" He stuttered in fear.

**"Yeah, so?" **Megalon commented.

**"You got problem with that?" **Gigan said in a threatening tone, daring him to say something as the shutters on Gigan's visor narrowed.

"N-n-n-no, sir! I don't!" Dave said in fear, waving hands defensively.

"Calm down, Gigan. Now's not the time to be angry... not yet at least." Said Jakovich.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on here?" Tom asked his parents.

Dave and Wrathmelior began to get nervous. "I-I don't know, son." Said Dave, not sure how to answer that.

But then Jakovich spoke up.

"Oh really? Does SHE seem familiar to you?!" Jakovich exclaimed in anger, pointing a finger towards Charlie.

When Me and Mrs Lucitor looked to see who he was pointing at, they paled and their eyes widened when they recognized her. They felt their blood run cold and nearly broke out in a nervous sweat.

"H-hi." Said Charlie, who gave a nervous smile and a little wave.

"Uh... hi." Said Dave. Wrathmelior gave the same nervous greeting but it came out in the garbled mewni demon language that no one but Dave, Tom, and Gigan could understand.

"What's going on here, doctor?" Dave muttered through his clenched teeth. But it wasn't quiet enough for everyone to not hear.

"What's going on here, Mr Lucitor, is that you have some damn explaining to do." Said Jakovich, his hands folded behind his back as he began to pace around the room. "Before you even ask, let me explain. You see, earlier today sir Marco Diaz here," Jakovich gestures to Marco still unconscious on the couch, "was attacked by a masked assailent, who just so happened to be this boy's older brother. Marco defeated him and passed out before we got here, but Gigan here" he gestures to Gigan, "took a blood sample and found some very interesting things about this masked killer. One of ze things he found, was _demonic essence_. Sound familiar?"

The two rulers of mewni's underworld remained silent in fear. Knowing what it was he was talking about.

"He did an analysis check on ze essence, and lo and behold, it just so happened to match up with Miss Magne here." Said Jakovich, gesturing to Charlie.

He folded his arms across his chest as he gave the two rulers an angry look. "So I highly recommend that you explain what ze hell happened. TEN. YEARS. AGO... NOW!" Jakovich ordered them, his tone holding no room for bullshit.

The two rulers of mewni's underworld were speechless. They've been found out.

'This is not going to end well, I just know it.' Thought Dave.

Rodan seemed to be catching on to what's going on. **"Well? Are you two going to remain like deer caught in the headlights or are you going to explain yourselves?" **Rodan questioned, loosing his patience.

Tom's father became a stuttering mess as he tried to formulate a sentence.

Tom on the other hand, was having none of it.

Flames erupted from his body and his three eyes turned red as he yelled at the top of his lungs. "SPIT IT OUT GODDAMMIT! I'M FED UP WITH THIS CRAP! WHY DO I HAVE A SISTER?! WHY HAVE YOU NEVER TALKED ABOUT HER?! WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?! WHY ARE YOU HIDING IT?! JUST WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!?!" The flames ceased and his eyes returned to normal as he stood there seething with anger.

"Ok ok! We'll talk! WE'LL TALK!" Exclaimed Dave, giving in to the pressure.

**"Out with it, bub!" **Gigan demanded.

"Ok ok, I will! Sheesh!" King Lucitor took a deep breath to calm himself before he began to explain.

"Ok... when Charlotte was born, her skin was jet black like darkness. At the time we thought nothing of it and assumed it was normal. But as the years went by, she began to shows signs of... malicious intent." Dave explained.

"W-what?" Charlie squeaked out, starting to feel uneasy.

"When she was little, she would go out of her way to... physically hurt people whenever she felt like it. But during her late teen to adult years, she became more violent. So violent to the point where she would kill people! She'd even kill... I'd rather not say. It's too much."

Charlie was beginning to shake as tears began to fill her eyes.

Dave continued after a brief pause to compose himself. "It was ten years ago, when Charlotte was one hundred and seventy four."

"Wait, how's that even possible?" Asked Star.

"We're older than we look." Said Dave, who continued to explain.

(A/N: It's the only excuse I could come up with in order for Charlie's age to make sense, so please bare with me here.)

"Anyways, we've long since then concluded that something was wrong with her. We tried to keep her confined for as much as possible, but she'd find some way to break out and kill again. We didn't know who to call at the time, until we heard about the Butterfly's brilliant doctor. We called Dr Jakovich Rictofen over to our kingdom to see what he could make of the situation we were dealing with."

"Yeah, exactly. I remember telling you that she was born with some sort of foreign demonic essence. Which I do believe I told you specifically that I could remove from her safely, but I would need a blood sample first." Said Jakovich, explaining his part in all this. "But when I took a blood sample to figure out what sort of demon essence I was dealing with, I found out that a machine or device couldn't remove it, only through a ritual. Two kinds to be exact. One of them involved incinerating ze evil essence from her very being, but required time, and ze proper equipment such as specific runes and artifacts. But ze other one was quicker and simpler, but oh so dark. I remember telling you _specifically _that I would do the former, but it would take some time, and I told you to NEVER do the dark ritual... but something tells me you DID."

"We were desperate, ok!" Exclaimed Dave, "When Tom was born, we had to keep her away from him! We did that for five years! But even that wasn't enough! She kept getting craftier, and we were running low on options! We didn't know how long it would take for you to get ready! We panicked, and we made a deal!"

**"Hold up!" **Gigan exclaimed, shutting up Dave. **"What do you mean you 'made a deal?'" **He asked, getting a suspicious feeling as to what he meant.

Dave gulped in fear while under the cyborg's gaze.

"W-we made a deal with someone. We didn't know who he was at the time, but he wore a white suit and top hat, carried a black cane with an apple on top, had bleach white skin, blonde hair, rosey cheek circles, and sharp teeth."

**"YOU MADE A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL?!" **Gigan shouted at the top of his voice in anger.

"I know, I know, but we didn't know it was him at the time! I swear!" Dave said defensively.

**"Well don't just leave us in suspense, what was the deal?!" **Megalon exclaimed impatiently.

"The Deal was that he would perform the dark ritual himself in exchange for a price. We didn't think it through at the time because we were so desperate for a cure, so we made a deal, and he would name his price afterwards. So he gathered some of his followers and brought us to earth, because he said that the ritual required an innocent soul. Once he sensed an innocent soul nearby, we grabbed them, tied him in chains, and performed the ritual. Once we did, the essence left Charlotte, and went into its new vessel. But when it did, Charlie's skin turned from jet black to marshmallow white, which was apparently her true skin color, and she had these rosey cheek circles. But the skin of the victim became a darker color than his natural tan-like color. Like someone put grey colored ash on him or something, I don't know. Anyways, the victim got up and broke out of his chains, and he killed the man's followers. He then used this demonic power to make a white mask out of their own skin, and summoned a kitchen knife! The man teleported us back home, and we were so thankful for him for curing our little girl... until he named his price. The price being that he would raise Charlie as is own. When we refused, he threatened to undo the ritual. So we had no choice but to sign a special contract of his, which would make Charlie his blood related daughter and wipe any memory of us before she was cured... and the rest is history."

After that whole explanation, the entire household was nearly dead quite. Dave had his head down with his arms crossed. Wrathmelior on the other hand was crying up a storm as lava tears poured from her eyes as she sobbed.

Charlie on the other hand was having a borderline full blown panic attack as tears drenched her face.

"M-m-my life *gasp* has b-been *gasp* a lie?" She began to breath rapidly as more tears poured down her face. "I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" She said between gasps of air.

"It's ok, it's ok, just breathe. Take deep breaths, deep breaths." Said Tom, consoling his biological sister and trying to calm her down.

King Lucitor tried to comfort her, but she freaked out when he tried to touch her shoulder. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed, making everyone flinch. Even Marco's unconscious flinched, but just barely enough where you couldn't tell for sure.

Charlie sobbed into her brother's shoulder as he hugged her while everyone looked at her with sympathy.

"Oh you poor thing." Said Mrs Diaz, her eyes glistening with tears of her own.

Then, one of the titans decided to add their two cents into this.

**"You two, are absolute fucking idiots." **Gigan said bitterly towards the two royals of the underworld.

"W-what?" Said Dave.

**"You heard me. You and your wife made the dumbest decision in your life. EVER! I mean, seriously! I don't care that you didn't know that the man was the devil! I don't care you didn't know what his price would be! I don't care you didn't know who the victim was related to! I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE DESPERATE! YOU ROYALLY FUCKED UP, DUMBASS!" **Gigan scolded, getting louder with each sentence.

"You think we don't know that?! Do you have any idea how much this guilt has eaten away at us for ten years?!" Dave exclaimed.

**"And yet you didn't do anything about it the entire time." **Megalon added.

"I know, and we're greatly ashamed of it! We didn't listen to Jakovich and be patient, and we've paid the price for it ever since."

**"Oh yeah? Well so have others!" **Said Rodan.

"What?"

**"You're not the only ones that paid the price for your actions. Charlie is suffering emotionally because of it, no doubt about it. But has it ever occurred to you of how this would affect the victim's family once you went through with it? No? Of course you didn't! Now look what happened! Because of your damn deal, Marco's brother tried to kill him when he was five years old, and tried to do it again earlier today! What the hell?!" **Rodan ranted angrily.

"No! I didn't think of it at the time, and I'm sorry! I just wanted my daughter to be cured! We were so desperate that we weren't thinking clearly! But in the end, she was taken by the devil himself! Do you have any idea what it's like to lose your child?!" Dave exclaimed.

**"No. You're right. I don't. But do you see this boy who's in a coma on the couch? In the short time we've known each other, I've grown greatly attached to him. Not just spiritual because of our bond, but emotionally as well. I've never had kids before, and he's the closest I've EVER had to a SON. He's not just a successor to carry on my legacy. I consider him, as well as his family, and the other titans I'm friends with, as family... and I'll be damned if my they were taken from me like the solarians took mine." **Said Rodan.

Everyone was so invested to Rodan's argument with Tom's parents, that they didn't hear a portal open earlier, nor did they hear the back door opening. They couldn't help but sympathize with the ghostly king of the skies.

**"But this doesn't exactly mean you'll get away Scott free." Rodan warned. **

"Wait, what?!" Exclaimed Dave.

**"Because of all of the current insanity that my successor and I have been through since we've met, so far this, THIS, is the damn cherry on top. You wanna know what else?" Said Rodan as he slowly approached Tom's father. **

"Uh... What?" Said Dave Lucitor.

**"You've just pissed off a group of titans." **Said Rodan, narrowing his eyes. Without even looking, he called to someone. **"You guys can stop hiding now." **

**"Baragooooon!!!" **Launching himself through the already broken window, came, well, Baragon. **"Hey, Megalon!" **

**"Barry, my man!" **Megalon greeted.

Then came Varan, who did the sensible thing and walked through the door.

Then another being jumped through the window. This being was Kelly wielding one of her giant swords. "Where's Marco?!" She exclaimed with worry in her voice.

**"Couch." **Said Rodan, who didn't even look at her. He never took his eyes off of Dave.

The moment Kelly saw Marco, who's still in a coma on the couch and in his new form, she leaped towards him and hugged his unconscious body tightly as tears poured from her eyes while she whimpered.

Lumbering from the kitchen, came an angry Anguirus glaring daggers at King Lucitor. **"Surprise motherfucker." **Following behind him was Behemoth.

Dave shook with absolute terror of seeing more titans appear within the household. "P-p-p-please d-don't kill me!" He stuttered.

**"What the-? Where not gonna kill you, stupid!" **Exclaimed Rodan.

This actually surprised Dave. "You're not?"

**"We're not?" **Questioned Gigan.

**"No, we're not." **Rodan said firmly.

Dave sighed deeply in relief. "Oh thank god."

**"We're just gonna teach you a little lesson about messing with the supernatural like you did." **Rodan Said casually.

"Wait what?!"

**"GET 'EM!" **Shouted Rodan.

With that being said, Dave screamed like a little girl as the titans tackled him, and proceeded to beat him up in a dust cloud.

Sigh* The old fighting within a dust cloud cliche. Classic.

"Sooooooo... anyone got any popcorn?" Janna asked.

...

**And DONE! Finally, I got this out of the way. **

**Man that was exhausting. **

**Finally I can move on to the next day in the story. **

**Ok, guys. For anyone confused or thinking wtf! Just know that Charlie and Micheal were requests made by Jakemations (hopefully you don't mind the little tweaks I made in order for this to make sense, Jakemations). **

**Man I feel relieved that I got this part of the story out of the way. **

**Now as promised from earlier, here's the summary of Ben 10: Omni Godzilla: **

**Benjamin Kirby Tennyson; Wielder of the Omnitrix, Savior of the Universe, Hero of Heroes, and Champion of Earth. Every world has its champions, no matter who they are or where they're from. Ben's world is once again threatened by dark forces. But this time going alien won't stop it. This time, he needs the power of another champion to save his home... long live the king. **

**Anyways, until next time, stay safe everyone.**


	38. Chapter 35 Isle de Mara fallout

**I HAVE RETURNED! AGAIN! **

**With another chapter! **

**This one is another glimpse into what's been going on on the sidelines during Marco's time in mewni when he, Rodan, and others have been dealing with titans, Eclipsa's trial, and other things. **

**I can't place exactly when this takes place, but it mainly takes place sometime during the skull crawler madness that occurred earlier in the story. **

**Before we get on with the story, let's get to those responses: **

**Jakemations: May I ask what for specifically so I can really think on it?... I'm a bit paranoid. And if I do, how do you want me to give it to you? **

**ChimaTigon: Thank you. I'll look it up when I can.**

**Gamelover41592: Thank you, glad you thought it was clever. I really had to piece it together carefully so it makes sense somehow. **

**Now let's get this show on the road. **

**I don't own anything. **

...

Somewhere off the coast of Isla de Mara, deep beneath the sea...

Darkness... that's what it's been for him for as long as he can remember. He's been... what's the word? _Dormant, _for the majority of his life. It's been nothing but him and the dark void of silence.

That is until _it_ happened...

It was so sudden. It was a bright flash with a loud shockwave of sound that rippled throughout the sea. It was so bright, and so loud, that it had fully awakened him from his deep hibernation.

He looked around to see that everything around him... was dead. No sea life whatsoever. Whatever it was, had killed everything but him. But instead, he felt a sudden surge of unknown energy. It felt similar to whatever it was that had awakened him, but he felt his body absorb it like a plant absorbing sunlight.

With this new surge of power, he broke away from his stone covered resting place under the sea floor, and rose to the surface.

He broke the surface of the water and saw that the surface of the water was littered with dead fish floating on the surface. He detected the same energy within the fish, although very faint. Not knowing any other sources of radiation nearby, he figured this would suffice for now.

...

After many days of feasting on the dead fish within the waters, he returned to where he once slept. During his days of feasting, he felt his body physically changing. He felt stronger. Smarter. Much more... aware. He even felt himself grow in size as the days went by. All of it was completely painless.

But the reason for his return is because he sensed multiple signs of his one kind, but smaller and weaker than him. They weren't hatchlings, he knew that for sure from what he could tell. He could also tell that their minds weren't as strong as his. Not stupid, far from it, just not as strong willed as his. He knew what they were... they are the drones of his species. Now they're _his_ drones. _His_ soldiers. _His _alone to command.

He sensed that they too were affected by the mysterious blast, but not as much as he was, so they remained dormant.

**'Time for a resurgence.' **He thought, his eyes glowing yellow.

Like second instinct, he readied himself to use the power that was within himself. None of that metaphorical crap, but _literal_ power.

He fired a concentrated blast of that mysterious power from his sharp toothed maw around the sea floor, giving his lackeys the wake up call they need with a boost of energy. Once done, he roared a command to his newfound army.

One by one, they broke through the rock and stone on the ocean floor as they awakened to the call of their master. Their dark red exoskeletons shaking off the debris as their mandibles clacked, and their eyes glowed yellow within the dark ocean waters as they looked towards their master.

He grinned at the sight before him. **'Now let's see what this world has to offer.' **He thought.

...

**Duh-duh-dunnnnnnn! **

**And so begins ONE calm before the storm. **

**Sorry that it's short, but I had to establish a certain monster somehow without just dumping him onto my plate. **

**Also, here's a teaser for a future chapter: **

**_"Weeeeeelllllll Solaria's a bitch, she's a god damn bitch, _**

**_She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world, _**

**_She's a stupid bitch if there ever was a bitch, _**

**_She's a bitch to all the boys and girls!" Sang Gigan._**

**Next up is the aftermath of the whole Micheal and Charlie fiasco. **


	39. Chapter 36 What memories may come

**I'm at it again! I've written another chapter! **

**Rodan: Who'd be writing another chapter?! **

**Marco: Reptile is! **

**Rodan: Nice. **

**Yep. **

**RESPONSES: **

**Matt: Glad it made sense to you. I have thought about adding in her friends, but I'm not sure when.**

**Lord demon: You're welcome, I haven't forgotten. And thanks for the info. Also, I'm thinking of doing a spin-off that involves Shinya and Rita in San Francisco sometime after Godzilla 2014. They'll still have a cameo in the story, I'm just letting you know so I can establish a basis for them before I plan on fully introducing them in one of my sequels. I've also seen Ultraman Zero: The revenge of Belial, and it was awesome. The only thing that I thought was annoying was the little kid practically screaming the majority of his lines. But besides that, it was a good movie. I also really love Belial's monster form. It kinda reminds me of Spacegodzilla and Bagan. I even thought up of plans for him in one of my sequels.**

**T-wrecks13: That's true. And I've also heard the same rumor about Godzilla and Kong thinking that one of them is a threat and that there's a real threat they have to fight. I personally think it could either be a mecha, titan, or maybe both. I've also read a thing saying that the trailer might be released sometime in early May, but I'm not sure if it's true or just speculation, so it's probably best not to get hopes up until there's more info on it. One more thing, I'd honestly be shocked if they do include HIM in the movie. Because he's one of Godzilla's most powerful enemies.**

**Jakemations: Wow. That's a lot to take in. Ok, I'll respond to these the best I can because this is a lot to take in.**

**1\. Ok, for starters, thanks for the info, and since answers 1-4 are related, I'll be asking some questions about them later. As for Kruger, I can probably do something with him with an added mix of Rodan and a certain dorito cameo.**

**2\. This one is the response to the fifth answer. That makes since given the current situation of the world right now. Plus it sounds easier. It may not be an animation, but it's definitely something to look forward to. I wish you and your editor the best of luck. **

**3\. Sounds like a plan. But I've hit mild snag trying to set it up because of the WiFi. But don't don't worry, I'll let you know when it's up. I'm telling you this now, because I've delayed this chapter by a day and I need to get it out.**

**Now my questions: **

**1\. How do I go about introducing them? With Star meeting Duke and whoever gets kidnapped, that I can do, but what about the rest? Because I've already established a lot in this story already, and there's still more for me to establish (like the eco-terrorists and Brad from Tremorton), so how do I do the introduction of this religious army cult? I can establish their existence with Duke, but should I introduce his army in an epilogue or something?**

**2\. Could you give me ideas as to how Duke reporting about the recent happenings should go? **

**3\. When I try to find the art you make, I get mixed results with your name. Where can I find it?**

**I'll let you know if I have anymore questions. **

**ChimaTigon: Thanks. I also checked out the pic he made. **

**Gamelover41592: Oh believe me, I look forward to writing it. **

**Omnisaurus: Hell yeah he is. **

**Kaiju-O Danny: Indeed he is. **

**Don: I see where you're coming from and I can respect that. I haven't seen any of his posts, so I wouldn't know anyways. But I'm not forgetting the ship, I've made my final decision that I'm going to keep the ship going throughout the story. Whatever Jakemations does in his crossover project is his business.**

**Speaking of which, I'm not gonna be taking as much requests as I have previously. Reason being is because I'm still trying to piece everything together here, and I don't want the story to get too... cluttered. Don't get me wrong, the ideas are greatly appreciated, but there's only so much I can put into the story at a time. Some of them I'll still use, but for now, I'll be a lot pickier. **

**(Is that even a word? Meh. Don't care).**

**I also need to pick up the pace a bit to the best of my ability. Because seriously, this part of the story is still stuck in season three of Svtfoe. Man I'm slow. **

**One last thing. I think I mentioned earlier in one of my chapters that I said I would be skipping the kissing booth episode due to timing and such. Well, now I'm skipping it because I feel that it's unnecessary, and only used to create drama (from what I've heard amongst the fandom). Plus I still need to introduce the eco-terrorists somehow. Anyone have any ideas? I have a couple but they're in pieces at the moment. **

**Now let's get on with the story. **

**I don't own anything. **

...

Warning. Sad news.

**(A/N: While I was in the process of making this chapter, I found out that my family dog... had to be put down... so I would like to dedicate this chapter to my dog.)**

...

Earth, Diaz household... AGAIN...

Rodan and the other titans had just finished beating the crap out of Tom's father, Dave Lucitor, for what happened with Micheal and Charlie. Tom's mother, Wrathmelior Lucitor, could do nothing but watch on the tv screen. She's on a tv screen because she's too big to fit in the house. But that's not the point right now. Charlie had finally calmed down, or calmed to the point where she's not hyperventilating, she now has a blanket draped over her while drinking a cup of cocoa to calm her down.

"I really hope you've learned from all this, your highness." Said Jakovich, finishing with the last cast he made for Tom's father.

"Believe me... I did." Dave said weakly.

Dave had two broken legs, a broken arm, some broken ribs, black eyes, a broken nose, a neck brace, and a couple of missing teeth.

The titans did a number on him.

"I recommend taking some painkillers and lots of rest." Said Jakovich, helping Dave into a motorized wheelchair that he pulled out of his med kit.

"Thanks... doc."

**"Now that that's settled, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE WE GO FOR ROUND TWO!" **Shouted Anguirus, who began to growl and snap his jaws.

"AH! Ok, I'm going I'm GOING!" Dave exclaimed in a panic.

Using the wheelchair, he pushed the tv stand into elevator with him as fast as he could. Which wasn't very fast. Once inside the elevator, he rapidly pressed the button that would take him home. The doors slowly closed, and the elevator descended downwards in a quick plume of fire before dissipating.

As soon as he left, Rodan heaved a tired sigh.

**"Good Gojira, I'm beat." **Said Rodan.

**"How are you beat? You're a ghost." **Varan pointed out.

**"Seriously? I've been under a lot of stress from a psycho killer with magic breaking in, getting stabbed by the killer, Marco almost getting killed, the killer getting away, discovering the connection between the killer and Lucifer's daughter, finding out that Tom's parents made a stupid and irrational decision involving the two, AND kicking the absolute crap out of Tom's dad after having an emotional rant! Need I say more?" **Rodan ranted.

**"Uuuuh, no, you're good." **Said Varan.

**"Good. Since you're all here, everyone introduce yourselves if you haven't met yet. I'm taking a much deserved break while I keep Marco company within his mind. Back in a bit." **Said Rodan, who in a puff of smoke, disappeared.

"This has got to be one of the craziest days of my life." Said Janna, eating a bowl of popcorn that she got some time ago. "I love it."

**"Tch. I wouldn't jinx it, kid." **Said Gigan.

"Why's that?" Asked Janna.

**"Because it can only get crazier from here on out at some point. I know from experience with my ex-girlfriend. Don't ask, just take my word for it." **Said Gigan.

Janna just shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat the popcorn in her bowl.

**"Well let's get introductions out of the way. Guys, this is Mr and Mrs Diaz, Marco's parents. The blond chick recovering from her mental breakdown, is Charlie, Satan's daughter. Charlie, Mr and Mrs Diaz, these are the other titans that are buddies with Rodan. The red one with the big ears, is Baragon. Barry being my nickname for him." **

**"Yo." **Baragon greeted.

**"The lizard with the skin flaps, is Varan." **

**"S'up." **Varan greeted.

**"The mammoth look alike with claws, and almost no trunk (A/N: He technically does have a trunk, it's just really short like Tapir.) is Behemoth." **

**"Hello." **Behemoth greeted.

**"The spike covered titan with the club tail, is Anguirus. Number one best bud to both Rodan, and Godzilla himself." **

**"Evening." **Anguirus greeted.

**"Finally, the girl with green hair, glasses, and striped sweater hugging Marco, is Kelly, Marco's girlfriend." **

Kelly didn't say anything. She only whimpered with big sad eyes as she hugged Marco's body.

**"So how did you guys get here? Also, _why_ are you here? Not that I'm complaining." **Megalon asked.

**"Kelly told us that Marco was in a coma, so I rounded up whatever titans I could find, and Star's mother brought us here because we didn't know the location. Then we heard the entire fiasco go down, so Kelly, Varan, Baragon stayed outside while Behemoth and I went around back, and snuck in through the back door." **Anguirus explained. **"We've been here while Marco's parents explained what happened between Marco and Micheal."**

"So why didn't you come inside sooner?" Angie asked.

**"We were too invested with what was going on." **Said Baragon, shrugging his shoulders.

**"Behemoth and I snuck in by the time Rodan began to tell Dave Lucitor off. I haven't seen him get that emotional in three hundred years. Damn." **Said Anguirus.

"Wait, back up a second. If Kelly told you that Marco was in a coma, then who told Kelly?" Asked Janna.

"I did." Said Star.

"Meh. Makes sense."

**"So what now?" **Asked Behemoth.

**"We pick up the mess we made while beating the tar out of Dave." **Said Varan, pointing out the various items and such that are scattered about.

"Oh don't worry about that. The disembodied hand will take care of it." Said Rafael.

**"Disembodied hand?" **Baragon Said quizzically.

**"Yeah, they got it from Janna." **Said Gigan. **"It's probably around here somewhere."**

"Well in that case, we'll be on our way. But we'll be back sometime tomorrow to check up on Marco, if that's alright with you." Said Jakovich.

"It's quite alright, we don't mind." Said Angie.

**"Ok, but what about Miss marshmallow over here?" **Gigan questioned, pointing a hook blade towards Charlie.

"It's ok. I should probably head back home anyways. Vaggie is probably worried sick about me." Said Charlie.

**"Who?" **The titans said simultaneously.

"Her girlfriend." Tom answered.

**"Ooooooh." **The titans said simultaneously. Again.

"Are you going to be ok, sweetie?" Angie asked the princess of Hell.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Thank you." Said Charlie.

"Well, we'll be off then." Said Jakovich, cutting open a portal to mewni.

"B-b-but I can't leave Marco like this!" Kelly exclaimed in worry.

**"Relax, Kelly. Rodan will keep an eye on him." **Said Anguirus.

"I know, b-but-"

"If it makes you feel any better, you can stay for the night if you want." Angie suggested.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense! You won't be a bother at all." Rafael reassured.

"O-ok."

"Is it ok if I stay the night too?" Star Asked.

"Of course, Star. You're more than welcome to." Said Rafael.

**"Ok I'm bored. See you guys tomorrow." **Said Gigan, before stepping through the portal.

The other titans followed behind, but Anguirus remained where he was.

"You coming, Anguirus?" Jakovich Asked.

**"Just a second, doc." **Anguirus walked over to the couch where Marco laid, and picked him up bridal style. His body limp in his arms. **"Probably best to keep him in his bedroom. Could you show me where, please?" **

"Of course. Just follow me." Said Angie, leading Anguirus upstairs.

...

Meanwhile, Marco's mindscape...

Within the darkness of the mindscape sat Marco, his knees to his chest, head down, and his arms hugging his legs. His motionless figure was made visible by light shining above him like a stage light.

All was quiet, until the sound of large wings flapping was heard, and it was getting closer. The owner of the wings landed close to Marco from behind with a thunderous thud due to their size. But not too close to him because of the size difference, but it was definitely enough to startle him.

It was Rodan at his full size. In all his none ghostly glory.

(A/N: For those that have forgotten, Rodan can only appear as his living self in the mindscape.)

"Jesus, Rodan! Land much?" Exclaimed Marco.

Even though he heard him coming, the landing still took him by surprise.

**"Sorry, boy. A guy of my size doesn't exactly make soft landings." **Said Rodan.

"Than why not use your proto-form?" Asked Marco.

**"I didn't think of it. Plus, it's not an issue. This _is_ our mindscape, boy." **

"Oh... right." Marco said glumly, his gaze looking down.

Rodan approached closer to Marco, and lowered his head.

**"Something on your mind?" **He asked.

"What do you think?"

**"Well I _think_ you heard everything that went down while you're currently knocked out." **

This surprised Marco. "What the-, how did you-"

**"Two things. One, shared mindscape. Two, titans can still hear what's around them, even in deep hibernation." **Explained Rodan.

"Ah jeez." Marco sighed, getting back into the same position as he was in previously.

In a plume of smoke, Rodan transformed to his proto-form, and placed his left hand on Marco's shoulder as he sat next to him.

**"Look, kid. I have no idea how to approach this whatsoever. I have no experience in this sort of thing. I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through right now." **Said the former fire demon, trying to comfort his successor.

"I don't know what else to say. Ever since that night, when he came back a completely different person, it was the night I lost my brother... and now I know why." Marco said sadly, on the verge of tears. "It's just that it hurts so much."

Rodan could only sit there and contemplate what to do. He had no experience with this sort of thing. I mean, he never had an older sibling he looked up to, only for him to become a victim of demonic essence because of a deal made by others irrational thinking. He understands that Marco is in emotional pain and needs consoling, but how is he going to tackle this situation?

That's when an idea struck him. It was crazy, and he wasn't sure if it would work. It was painful to think about... but it's honestly the best he's got at the moment, because he doesn't know what else to do.

He took a deep breath and exhaled.

**'Whelp. Here goes nothing. Mindscape, don't fail me now.' **Thought Rodan, preparing himself.

**"Marco, since we've been through a lot ever since you found my tomb... I think it's time I told you something extremely personal. Or more accurately _showed_ you something." **Said Rodan.

"W-what do you mean?" Marco asked.

**"Remember when I told you that three hundred years ago mewmans began to commit horrible acts at the time, and that I vowed to destroy their kingdoms?" **

"Kind of. Why do you ask?"

**"Well, three hundred years ago... I did." **

"Wait, WHAT?!" Exclaimed Marco, his eyes bugging out of his head.

**"Yep. I did. Until I briefly fought Solaria." **

"Dude! Do you have any idea how MESSED UP that is?!"

**"I'm more than aware of it, boy." **

"What did they do to deserve that?!"

**"... They took my wife." **

THAT threw Marco for a loop. He honestly didn't expect him to say that.

"... what?"

**"Three hundred years ago, solarian knights killed my wife." **

"... oh my god. Dude, I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

**"I know you didn't know. You don't need to apologize." **

"Why are you telling me this?" Marco questioned.

**"I'd figure we'd share each others pain. But since the details are rather... painful to describe. I'll show you with the power of the mindscape." **

Rodan formed what looked like a fire ball in his hand. But it was white, and the flames looked like fire, but it was more mist-like. Whatever it was, it wasn't exactly a fire ball.

He through it on the ground like a smoke bomb, and a large plume of smoke enveloped them in an instant, blinding them.

Cough* *cough* "What the heck was that?" Coughed Marco, fanning the smoke away from his face.

**"Take a look for yourself." **Said Rodan, his tone devoid of emotion.

The smoke cleared, and the void of the mindscape was replaced with an entire landscape of forests, plains, and mountains viewed from a high elevation.

"Rodan, where are we?" Marco asked his mentor.

**"A past memory of mine. This is mewni, three hundred years ago. We're on my volcano, just east of the forest of certain death." **Said Rodan.

"We're on a what-now?"

Marco got his answer when he felt the ground he was on rumble. He looked towards the peak of the volcano and saw smoke rising from it. "Never mind."

The duo heard a roar up above, which was followed by the flapping of large wings. It sounded exactly like Rodan's roar. Because it was Rodan's roar. They looked towards the horizon to see a large figure fast approaching through the sky.

It was Rodan from the past.

**"Here I come." **Said Rodan.

Rodan's past self roared once again as he got closer to the volcano. But this time, he got a reply from the top of the volcano.

**SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAARK! **

It sounded like Rodan's roar, but it was higher pitched.

"The heck was that?" Asked Marco, who jumped in surprise when he heard how close that roar was.

**"Take a guess." **Rodan said bluntly.

Marco didn't need to ask twice once he figured out what he meant.

Past Rodan flew around the volcano in a circle before he touched down below the volcano's rim, and lumbered over to the mouth of the volcano.

**"Come on, boy. We're going up." **Said Rodan, who began to fly up the volcano.

Marco transformed and followed after him. He could feel the heat of the volcano get stronger as he approached the mouth of it. When he got to the mouth of the volcano, he landed next to his mentor as he transformed back. Rodan didn't say a word. He just stared at what's in front of him.

What he saw was Past Rodan approach another rodan, and the two nuzzle each other. The pair cooing in affection as they did so.

If one didn't know any better, they would've said the two looked identical if it weren't for some obvious differences with the other rodan. The other one was smaller than past Rodan, and the two crests on the back of its head are smaller than Rodan's crests. Which indicates that this one is a female.

... Rodan's wife.

"That's your wife?" Marco stated.

**"Yeah, that's her. Her name's Scarla, the fire bird." **Said Rodan, confirming that the other rodan is his wife.

"Fire bird?" Marco questioned.

**"It's a nickname to avoid confusion. She's the fire _bird_, and I'm the fire _demon_. But that's not the point right now. Just watch." **Said Rodan.

The two remained silent as they watched the memory unfold before them.

...

**And scene! Thank you for patience as I got this chapter out. **

**The first part of the chapter was easy to write, but the ending was a bit of a hassle. Which is why I'm leaving it at a cliffhanger for now.**

**But hopefully it was good enough for you guys. **

**Next chapter will be about Rodan's memory of the events that occurred three hundred years ago, all the way up to his death. **

**Then in the chapter after that, we'll see the titans back at the Diaz residence again. But during that, Gigan will explain some missing details of the past from _his _point of view that Anguirus wasn't able to explain to the high commission.**


	40. Chapter 37 What memories may come-Pt2

**The Reptile is back, and I'm bringing a chapter to your doorstep! **

**TADA! **

**In this chapter, we'll be picking up from where we left off in the previous with Rodan showing Marco a memory from the past that shows just what happened back then that caused him to snap. **

**But let's get to the responses first: **

**Jakemations: Thanks for clearing up some things. I'm still getting mixed results when I try to find the content you make. Also, thanks for the info. I can definitely come up with something. Also, I apologize for not getting my gmail up and running for you. I'll let you know when I have it out as soon as I can. Also, I have a question for you: Do you have a deviantart account or something that you post your art on? I'm asking because I'd like to see what art pieces you make.**

**Fox Boss: HA! It took me a second to realize what it was! That's hilarious. **

**Gamelover41592: Yeah. It's pretty sad. **

**ChimaTigon: No. But I've thought of it a couple of times. I think I might make one, but I'm not entirely sure.**

**fanficfan: Glad you like the reference. **

**Don: Nice to see everyone clearing the air here. **

**Lord demon: Thanks for the info. **

**T-wrecks13: You'll find out for sure in this chapter. And yeah, the oxygen destroyer is a strong indicator, but I'm still not sure. But yeah, we'll find out in the trailer... whenever they release it that is. **

**Ok. Next chapter will have everyone talking, and will have Gigan and Megalon filling in the blanks of what happened during Permian period, as well as some of their misadventures during their time in mewni long before Rodan died.**

**Ok, it's show time! **

**I don't own anything. **

...

Rodan's memory, Past Rodan's POV...

**"It's almost sundown, what took you so long?" **Asked the female rodan, known as Scarla, with a smirk.

**"Nothing much. Just the usual." **Said Past Rodan.

**"Let me guess. Mewman soldiers?" **Guessed Scarla, knowing full well that it's the answer.

**"Oh what gave it away?" **Past Rodan questioned playfully.

**"Conflicts with mewmans and monsters are becoming much more frequent because of the war between them. Titans included. Plus, you have a reputation when it comes to mewmans." **Said Scarla, stating the obvious. A knowing smirk plastered on her face.

**"Well, so do other titans. What makes my reputation any different?" **Past Rodan Said in mock defense.

**"Yours involves supersonic winds, and a lot of fire." **

**"You know me so well, you know that?" **Said Past Rodan, nuzzling his lover affectionately.

**"I know~" **Said Scarla, returning the affection.

After a minute of nuzzling each other, the two decide to soak in the molten lava of the volcano like a hot tub. The bodies of the two bio-volcanic pterosaurs absorbing the geothermal radiation from the molten rock of the fiery mountain.

**"So what's been going on with everyone else? You know, Anguirus, Gigan, Megalon, Battra, everyone." **Scarla asked her lover.

**"Oh Gojira, where do I even begin. Uuuuuuh, let's see. Well, Anguirus was able to handle the Johansen barbarians with no problem. Those guys are mostly brawn anyways, so he was able to crush them with ease. Gigan and Megalon have been strategizing battle plans with the monsters, while Caesar has been training them to fight. Battra practically gets into a frenzy whenever he fights any of the mewman forces, and I mean _any_ of them. Mewmans, demons, Merfolk, Pony Heads, Pigeons, you name it. He's been getting high on negativity and adrenaline lately. Let's see, uh, Behemoth has been protecting the monsters that lost their families and homes due to the war, and replenishing any parts of the forests that suffered greatly from the war. Baragon and Varan have been doing some recon, as well as stealth attacks." **Past Rodan elaborated.

**"Ah, so business as usual. What about the others?" **Asked Scarla.

**"Hmmm. Last I checked, Kumonga has been keeping to herself, defending her territory much more aggressively. The Kamacuras pack is pretty much the same. Gabara is still an ass, no help whatsoever, Kamoebas is doing whatever it is he does in the swamps, and Megaguirus, uh, not sure what's she's currently doing right now, but last time I checked she was definitely been using her swarm to kill anyone or anything for food. But she and her swarm have kept their distance from both the titans and monsters to avoid picking a fight with one of us." **

**"I still hate it when she tries to flirt with you." **Scarla growled.

**"Oh believe me, I know. Her swooning's been getting annoying." **Past Rodan agreed, **"What was I going to say? Oh, right. Titanosaurus is still trying to avoid the war as much as possible. But the people of the merfolk kingdom have been pissing him off, so that's going to lead to a possible massacre if they keep at it. Oh! We've managed to get rid of the skull crawlers and the Gyaos entirely, so they won't be a problem." **

**"Did you guys really get rid of them all?" **

**"Pretty sure. We'll have to double check at some point. Anyways, the solarian _warriors_ were able to dispatch the nuisance that is Reptilicus. I don't know how, and I don't care. Let's see, who else am I forgetting? Oh right! Methuselah has been guarding monster hideouts in the mountains with Stegasaur, and Scylla has been freezing any enemy campsites she finds. As for the other titans, I'm not sure. I can't keep track of all of them." **Past Rodan finished.

**"What about the septarians?" **

**"Oh boy, don't get me started with them. They're starting to pose a problem. They're not exactly that intimidated by the titans or anyone else because of their regenerating ability." **

**"Wow. Sounds like you got yourself a deck of cards you're trying to shuffle." **Said Scarla.

**"What are you saying?" **Asked Past Rodan, arching an eye crest.

**"I'm saying that from the sounds of it, you've got a lot to handle. A lot to deal with. Whether it be the enemy or an ally titan, it sounds very stressful for you." **Explained Scarla.

Past Rodan sighed in exhaustion.

**"You have no idea how right you are, Scarla." **He said.

**"You know I am." **Scarla said with a wink. **"Why do you think I'm hardly on the battlefield with you and the others? I don't want to stress you out more than usual." **

**"I know, you already told me this before. But it makes me feel like you're being confined to the volcano. You do know that the solarian swords have no affect on titans, right?" **

**"Oh relax you big worry bird, I'm not confined to anything. I can still come and go as I please." **Said Scarla.

**"Worry bird? You do realize we're not birds, right?" **Said Past Rodan, a smirk on his face.

Scarla was silent for a few seconds. Her eyes were half lidded, and a teasing smirk grew on her face.

**"... Tweet tweet." **She said.

**"... What are you doin'?" **Asked Past Rodan.

Scarla leaned in closer and said the same thing, but with a more teasing tone.

**"Tweet tweeeeet~" **Her smile grew wider as she leaned closer.

**"You're weirding me out, Scarla." **Said Past Rodan, not sure what his volcanic lover is doing.

Scarla leaned closer towards Past Rodan.

**"..." **

**"..." **

**"... TWEET!" **

**"AH!"**

She then lunges at her lover, tackling him, which caused him to squawk in surprise.

**"I have you now, fire demon! Ahahahahahahaaaa!" **Scarla laughed evilly.

Getting the hint of what she's doing, Past Rodan plays along.

**"Oh no! The fire bird has captured the fire demon! Whatever shall I do?" **He said.

**"Begging won't save you!" **

**"Oh have mercy, Miss fire bird! I have a wife who just so happens to look exactly like you back home!" **

**"I'll give you mercy, but on one condition~" **

**"Name your price." **

Scarla leaned in closer to Past Rodan's face and whispered to him.

**"Give me babies~" **

Past Rodan's face went blank, and his eyes practically popped out of his head as he hesitated for a second.

**"Deal." **He said.

The two chuckled at their antics. But before they could do anything _active_, a loud explosion erupted in the distance.

**"HOLY SHIT!" **Past Rodan cussed loudly.

The two volcanic pterosaurs were takin by surprise of the sudden explosion.

**"What the hell was that?!" **Exclaimed Scarla.

The two titans climbed out of the lava to the edge of the volcano to see a large plume of smoke rising into the air from where the explosion took place.

**"It came from the mountains!" **Said Past Rodan.

**"Didn't you say Methuselah and Stegasaur were at the mountains?" **Scarla asked.

The two could hear two pairs of roars in the distance where the explosion came from.

**"SHIT!" **Past Rodan exclaimed in realization.

Before he could take off to the jaggy mountains, Scarla stopped him.

**"Wait! Look." **She said, pointing towards the forest of certain death to show an entire swarm of what looked like torches and flags of what appears to be an entire army marching through the trees.

**"Damn mewmans. Ok, I'll handle them, you go for the mountains." **Said Past Rodan.

**"No, I'll the army. You go to the mountains." **Said Scarla.

Before Past Rodan could protest, Scarla stopped him.

**"No complaining! I've made up my mind, now go!" **She ordered.

Knowing that there's no way to change her mind, Rodan complied. With a mighty thrust of his wings, Past Rodan rocketed down from the volcano, and quickly rose into the sky with a roar.

He flew through the sky at super sonic speeds with smoke and embers trailing behind him as he headed towards his destination.

As he got closer, another explosion went off. Fire and dark clouds of smoke rose into the air, followed by more roars of titans. The roars weren't just from distress, but also territorial aggression. When he got closer, he could see two familiar faces down below on the ground.

One titan was a quadruped that walked on his knuckles, standing at three hundred and fifteen feet tall with thick grey colored rock-like scales that act as armor. His back was convered in the same rock armor, making it look like mountains on his back. There was even hints of vegetation like small trees on his back, and vines or roots on his underside. He has a reptilian tail with the same rock armor, powerful jaws filled with sharp teeth with a minor underbite, sharp claws, and a noticeable pair of horns that curve down and pointed forward.

This is Titanus Methuselah, the living mountain.

(A/N: This Methuselah is going to be younger than his earth counterpart, just so you know.)

The other titan is bipedal, standing at three hundred fifty five feet tall, and greatly resembles a stegosaurus. This titan had dark violet skin with a light sandy underside, four claws colored dark grey on his fingers and toes. The titan has a stegosaurus-like head with a minor beak like one, and a mouth filled with sharp teeth. Going from the back of his head down to almost the end of his tail are three rows of grey bony plates like a stegosaurus. Finally, at the end of his tail are multiple spikes.

This is Titanus Othniel, aka Stegasaur.

(A/N: This a rumored titan. The appearance is based off of both designs from ToonHolt and BozzerKazooers on deviantart. I DON'T OWN either design, or any abilities Stegasaur can do, they're not mine.)

Past Rodan could see the two colossal beasts defend escaping monster families fleeing the mountains by using their hulking bodies as shields against arrows, boulders, and... whatever the heck caused those explosions.

He saw that the army had not only archers and catapults, but these weapons he's never seen before. They resembled large cannons, but the _cannonballs _they fired explode upon impact. Basically an explosive cannonball.

**'Well that's new. But nothing I can't handle.' **Thought Past Rodan.

Past Rodan called out to his allies from above, signaling his arrival. The two titans below looked above them to see their volcanic ally has arrived to their aid.

**"What did I tell ya, mountain man? Here comes the cavalry!" **Said the titan known as Stegasaur.

**"In the form of fly boy himself, no less. Perfect timing!" **Said the titan known as Methuselah, who's much sturdier than his companion.

Past Rodan roared, which caught the attention of the mewman army of mewni's kingdoms.

"LOOK OUT!" Screamed a soldier.

"IT'S THE FIRE DEMON!" Screamed another.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Screamed a general.

Past Rodan dived towards the ground, intent on demolishing the army below.

Coming in from the right side of the army, Past Rodan flew over the knights and they were literally blown away from the super sonic winds that he created. The knights screamed as their bodies were carried away by the winds Past Rodan created, completely helpless as they flayed about in the air.

**"Rodan! Take out the cannons!" **Stegasaur called out.

**"Stega! Solarians!" **Methuselah warned his companion.

Advancing closer to the mountains are indeed solarian knights. The hulking warriors wielding their signature weapon; the solarian sword.

Past Rodan took note of the situation, and called out to his allies in titan speak.

**_"Guys! I'll handle the cannons, you two take out the solarians! Let's give 'em Hell!"_ **Said Past Rodan.

_**"Sounds like a plan!"** _Said Stegasaur.

**_"The monsters have been evacuated, so we're good to go!"_ **Said Methuselah.

With that being said, the two titans engaged in the fight with a roar.

Past Rodan dive bombed the army, and grabbed one of the giant cannons within his talons. He crushed the metal and wood in his grip before he dropped the crushed cannon onto another that was loaded, causing it to explode.

Stegasaur and Methuselah were crushing any knights that stood in their way. Methuselah raised his fists up and brought them down hard, which caused the ground to shake, and scattered the knights from the impact. Stegasaur stomped on the knights, and smacked them away with his long spiked tail.

The solarian warriors weren't doing any better either. For any of them that got close, they were either crushed or swatted away like a fly. Not to mention, no matter what their swords did, every time the landed a hit on the titans, the burning magical scar left by the sword would be absorbed by them almost immediately.

Past Rodan decided to make a bold move, and decided to use his fire travel ability. In a burst of flames, he became a living plume of fire, and flew through the cannons. The fire burning the wood, setting off the explosives, and burning anyone that stood in the way.

The flames rose into the sky, and Past Rodan reformed from the fire.

**"Cannons are down!" **Past Rodan called out.

**"Alright, Stega, fire away!" **Said Methuselah.

Stegasaur nodded, and prepared to attack. A pinkish purple glow came from his tail, and traveled up his back, much like a certain king of the monsters. Stegasaur took a deep breath, and fired a pink purple blast of pure radiation at the rest of the army. The attack completely decimated the area and the soldiers as it swept through. This is his isotope flame breath.

Stegasaur ceases his attack, and snorted hot air from his nostrils.

**"Yeah! Titans for the win!" **Cheered Methuselah.

Past Rodan touched down on the ground, his weight making the ground shake with a thud.

**"Alright, boys. What the hell happened before I got here?" **Rodan questioned.

**"We were doing our job guarding the mountains, then we received word from one of the monster spies saying that the mewmans constructed two different counter measures specifically for titans. A possible third one wielded by Queen Solaria. The next thing we know, we're being bombarded by explosions. Then you showed up." **Explained Methuselah.

**"I take it that these cannons were one of the counter measures?" **

**"Yeah, they were." **Said Stegasaur.

**"Do you know what the other counter measures are?" **Asked Past Rodan.

**"No. The spies didn't say what they were, they were unable to get a glimpse of what we could be up against." **Explained Methuselah.

**"We saw the army approaching but then it split into two groups. We just fought one group, the other went east." **Said Stegasaur.

**"Why would they go east? There's nothing out there but the forest and..." **Past Rodan's eyes widened with realization. **"... my volcano." **

Suddenly, a shrieking roar filled the air. The three titans looked to the east and saw the silhouette of a flying figure struggling to stay in the air.

**"SCARLA!" **Past Rodan exclaimed in worry.

He took to the air with a powerful flap of his wings, and made a mad dash through the sky towards his home.

As soon as he got close enough, he could see Scarla frantically flapping as she crashed on the edge of the volcano. He could see a glimmer of something long and shiny that went through the left side of her chest and out the left side of her back. She's lucky that it didn't pierce her heart. The object that pierced her chest appeared to be a giant metal spike.

Past Rodan's fear skyrocketed at the sight of his wife being wounded so greatly. Somehow, over the sound of the roaring wind, he could hear one of the generals speak loudly to his knights.

"IT'S WOUNDED! KILL THE BEAST!" The general shouted.

Past Rodan got a good look at the general and the soldiers and saw... they're all solarians.

He even saw what fired the metal spike at Scarla. The solarians were using what appears to be a giant crossbow on wheels, and there were clamps placed in the ground to keep it where it was.

Past Rodan saw them reloading, and looked to see Scarla struggling to get up. He grew angry at what he was seeing. How DARE they hurt his Scarla! HIS wife!

He roared in anger, alerting everyone as he dive bombed for the weapon.

But then the general shouted something to the soldiers operating the giant crossbow that would change everything forever.

"FIRE!"

With that being said, before Past Rodan could reach the weapon, it fired the metal spike towards its target.

As soon as Scarla had enough strength to stand, she saw that another metal spike was coming right for her. Her eyes widened as it seemed like time slowed around her. Then... the spike reached its target.

Scarla's scream filled the air as the spike pierced her heart.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" **Rodan exclaimed in anguish.

He crushed the weapon to bits, and immediately took off towards his wife at the top of the volcano. Once he landed, he immediately checked on her to see if she was somehow ok.

**"Scarla! Scarla, say something!" **Said Past Rodan, his voice filled with worry.

**"... R-Rodan..." **Scarla said weakly.

**"Stay with me! C'mon stay with me, it's going to be alright! You're going to be ok!" **Past Rodan pleaded as he held her.

**"... R-Rodan!..." **Said Scarla, her voice growing weaker as she lost strength.

**"C'mon, stay with me! STAY WITH ME!" **He begged.

The life in Scarla's eyes faded as she fully succumbed to her fatal wound.

**"Scarla. Wake up." **Past Rodan begged, trying to shake her awake. **"Please, wake up. Please!" **

Past Rodan began to cry, knowing that she's never waking up...

... She's gone.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" **Past Rodan yelled to the heavens above for the loss of his wife.

As he sobbed, his mind began to fill with grief of what happened. Then, something in him snapped.

(Play Persecution of the Masses by Shiro Sagisu from the Shin Godzilla soundtrack.)

**'It's their fault... it's their fault... it's their fault. It's their fault fault. It's their fault, it's their fault it's their fault IT'S THEIR FAULT!' **As he thought this, he became angrier and angrier.

He opened his orange eyes, and they became filled with hate. His hate filled gaze landed on the solarians below. His gaze making a few solarians step back from the base of the volcano. He turned around, and gently laid his wife to rest within the lava of the volcano. Once her lifeless body sank beneath the lava, he turned back around to face the bastards that did this. His glare hardened as he growled, and then he roared at them, his wings spread outward in a menacing display. He then launched himself down the volcano and flew head on towards the army of solarians.

Past Rodan began to massacre each and everyone of them by crushing them within their own armor, tearing apart their suits of armor and either devoured them or incinerated their bodies into charred bones and ash. Once he finished off the last one, he took to the sky and began to reign his wrath upon every kingdom he could find easily.

...

The first kingdom he attacked is the cloud kingdom of the pony heads. He flew just beneath the kingdom, and then flew straight through it from underneath with a powerful flap of his wings, destroying any building that got in his way. The pony heads were immediately terrified of the fire demon appearing out of nowhere. They were completely helpless as he destroyed their homes, wether it be with fire, his super sonic winds, or just simply smashing them with his bare claws. Anyone who stuck around too long was killed by the rampaging titan. Men, women, and children were caught within his wrath. No one was safe. Hardly anyone was spared. Whatever solarian was lingering there was definitely not spared.

Once he felt he did enough damage, he flew away. But his rage wasn't quenched just yet.

...

The next kingdom was the Spiderbite kingdom. This time, Past Rodan five bombed with a roar, alerting anyone that heard him. As he flew over the houses of the villagers, they were decimated or torn apart by his super sonic winds. He then summoned fire balls within his hands and threw them down onto houses that weren't caught in the sonic winds, and he thre some at the castle. He once again caused more devastation. He even destroyed the top halves of the castle. Once again, hardly anyone was spared. Solarians were not spared.

...

Next was the Pigeon Kingdom. The moment he alerted them of his presence, a swarm of pigeons flew out of the castle so can flee from the angered king of the skies. He flew in front of the castle, and flapped his wings so hard when it looked like he was going to pull up that he sent a sonic boom at the castle. The sudden blast of wind shattered all the glass windows. He wasn't done yet. He flew towards the castle with his talons out, and tore apart the entire top half of the castle. He landed in front of the castle doors and used his flamethrower ability with his hands to burn the castle from the inside. A majority of the pigeons survived, but not all of them were able to escape before the fire demon set it ablaze. There wasn't any solarians though.

...

Johansen kingdom was next. Earlier he flew by Anguirus, hardly even acknowledging his friend, because his mind was dead set on causing pain, death, and destruction in his wake. He did what he essentially did with the Spiderbite kingdom, but he added a lot more fireballs this time. There was a lot more solarians though. It came close to a blood bath once Past Rodan began to kill them.

...

Finally, the Butterfly kingdom. Birthplace of Queen Solaria's solarian warriors. The first thing he did was burn their precious corn. He never understood their love of corn. The cornfields were set ablaze, then he went for the village. Using his super sonic winds, and his fire, he left the village in near ruins. There was hardly any casualties from the village, most likely evacuated, but as for the solarians... there was A LOT of casualties.

Then it all led up to the confrontation with the monster carver herself; Queen Solaria Butterfly.

The last thing he remembered was being shot through the chest by the spell which has no name, sudden immense pain, numbness, falling out of the sky as his vision became dark... and the thundering sound of him crashing into the ground...

(End music.)

...

Marco was speechless of what he just witnessed before him. Rodan's entire memory of why he went on a rampage. He even witnessed the killings he did!

The mindscape was completely silent until Rodan spoke up.

**"... That right there, boy. Is the reason why I did what I did. How I became the very monster they feared. How I became a monster of my former self... because they took her away from me..." **Said Rodan, his tone becoming sad at the end.

Marco turned to look at his ghostly mentor with a look of sympathy and sadness. He saw Rodan's gaze focused on the floor with tears brimming his eyes, and he didn't say anything else.

Words could not express how he felt for his friend. So Marco expressed it another way.

Rodan felt Marco's body slam into him, but not too hard, and embraced him in a hug. Recovering from his shock, Rodan returned the hug with a small smile on his face.

**"Thank you, boy... thank you." **

...

**Well this chapter was a bit of a pickle to write, but I did it! **

**Phew! **

**I don't have much else to say other than that I don't own 'Persecution of the Masses.' It belongs to Shiro Sagisu from the Shin Godzilla soundtrack. **

**See you all in the next chapter! **

**(Update: had to fix a bug with this chapter. Almost had a heart attack when I saw it. Phew!)**


	41. Chapter 38 Titan Talk part 1

**Random person: One fanfic can't possibly contain so many characters and references. **

**Me: WHAT?! **

**_SMACK! _**

**Me: This one does, dummy! **

**Random person 2: Oh, it's you. **

**Me: IT'S ME! GOODBYE! PUH-PUH PUH P-PUH-POWAH! **

**Ya get the reference? **

**_Ahem._ Anyways, I'm back! Sorry I took so long with this one. I've been coming down with the case of laziness, and WiFi trouble. But here it is. **

**Oh! I've also got my Ghost rider story up if anyone wants to check it out.**

**You know, when I thought about my previous chapters and how far I've gotten with this story, I've realized that the story has two arcs so far. Confused? Allow me to explain: **

**When Marco first met Rodan while in mewni, it was the Return of the Titans arc. The current arc we're in is the Return to Earth arc (or hell on earth arc. Whatever one works). I believe the next arc will be called the Queen Eclipsa arc, because it takes place during season four. **

**In other news, I plan on setting up a deviantart account. I'll let you guys know when I have it set up.**

**Ok, enough of that. Let's get to the responses: **

**Gamelover41592: :'( indeed. **

**ChimaTigon: Ah, gotcha. Also, I'm not really sure if Kumonga is male or female. It's been a mind bender for me. But since there isn't that many female kaiju, I figured that making Kumonga a girl would make sense to me. Plus, female spiders are bigger than the males (from what I know from some species). **

**Kaiju-O Danny: Sworn brothers indeed. Now as for Destoroyah, there'll be hints of him here and there. But he'll definitely be making appearances that'll freak people out. **

**T-wrecks13: Oh yeah, Mina's definitely gonna get it. **

**Jakemations: Glad to hear that you love it. And yes, I would like to know more about A.T.L.A.S. Because I'm gonna need time to think about how to introduce her since you want me to put her in the story. Now as for the JoJo torture dance thing, when would you like that to happen? Because I was thinking probably around the time when Duke kidnaps one of the titans. That sound good to you? Also I got my gmail set up, it's the same as my profile name.**

**Lord demon: Yeah, he became what the mewmans truly feared at the time. If Marco were to encounter the same experience, I personally believe he might do something about it, but not the extent that Rodan did. That's my personal opinion at least.**

**For this chapter, just to give you a heads up, there won't be a lot of titans at the Diaz residence. Reason being is so that I can save some time when writing this, and also not have characters that just sit in the background and do nothing. The titans include; Rodan (obviously), Anguirus, Gigan, Varan, and Rhedosaurus (briefly).**

**Ok, I think we're good. Now it's show time! **

**I don't own anything. **

...

The next day: Mewni, late morning...

It's been a day since Marco's been put into a coma due to his new form. It's also been a day since the titans and Dr Jakovich Rictofen discovered a dark family secret regarding the Lucitors, Micheal, and Charlie Magne.

So far, everything has gone back to normal, or as normal as it gets with the return of the titans, in the land of mewni.

Ever since the titans resurfaced since their three hundred year absence, the everyday lives of mewmans throughout mewni... hasn't been the same.

Ok, yeah sure, it was business as usual as the mewmans and monsters continued about with their daily lives, but now they have to deal with the fact that the ancient super monsters have returned, and they're here to stay.

With the titans around, the monsters feel a sense of security. Sure, they're still treated unequally by the mewmans, but they felt safe with titans around. The mewmans on the other hand, felt the opposite.

I mean, for real. They're titans. They can be pretty damn scary and dangerous when they want to be. Anguirus, Gigan, and Rodan being prime examples. Godzilla on the other hand, is beyond scary to them. The appearance of the monster king of earth and the other earth titans shook them to the core. The earth titans may have left, but their titans aren't going anywhere.

Well, unless they're visiting somewhere. Which is what's happening now.

Anguirus stood in the castle courtyard with Rhedosaurus as he waited for the other titans to show up. He just stood there whistling as he waited with the lizard-like saurian, who still hasn't returned to earth yet, due to his acid burn on his back from days prior.

Anguirus ceased his whistling when he heard the familiar sound of thrusters flying overhead. Then the owner of said thrusters landed in the courtyard, followed by another lizard-like titan gliding over one of the courtyards walls.

It was Gigan and Varan.

**"S'up, spike ball." **Said Gigan.

**"Where's everyone else?" **Asked Anguirus, approaching the duo.

**"Everyone else is doing their own thing. Baragon is catching up with Megalon, Behemoth is hanging out with the monsters, Jakovich has appointments with his patients, and I have no clue where King Caesar is." **Varan explained.

**"Wait, you don't know where Caesar is? Did he say where he went?" **Asked Anguirus.

**"If we knew, we'd tell you." **Said Gigan.

Anguirus groaned in frustration. He did not have time to deal with this. **"Ok, once we get back from earth after checking up on Marco and Rodan, we'll look for him." **He said.

**"You're not the least bit worried about him?" **Gigan asked.

**"Oh, don't get me wrong. I'm absolutely worried. But I also know that he's a formidable fighter that can handle himself. Why do you think Varan, Baragon, Behemoth, and I became his pupils in the first place?" **

**"Because his species is higher up on the food chain then you are?" **Gigan said bluntly, getting a laugh out of Varan, and a grumbling-like laugh from Rhedosaurus.

Anguirus has his brows furrowed in a straight line in an annoyed 'seriously?' look. **"Ha ha, very funny. But no, because he's got more wisdom and experience under his belt. Plus, he's the one that taught Behemoth and I how to use magic." **He explained.

**"Yeah yeah, I know the whole story. You don't need to re-explain it to me." **Said Gigan.

**"Minor backstory aside, are we heading to earth or what?" **Asked Varan, growing impatient.

**"Relax, I got this." **Said Gigan.

The outline of his right hook blade glowed red, and he sliced the air in front of him, opening a portal to earth.

Anguirus wasn't fazed, but Varan was a bit confused.

**"Have you always been able to do, or is this new? I can't remember." **Said Varan.

**"Remember that time when Megalon, Rodan, and I ran into some trouble with Hekapoo a couple thousand years ago?" **

**"Ooooooooh, now I remember." **Said Varan, the memory coming back to him.

**"Ok, enough chitchat. Let's get a move on." **Said Anguirus, stepping through the portal.

Earth, Diaz Household...

Back on earth, everyone was out and about at the Diaz household... well, sort of.

Marco was still in a coma from yesterday's antics, and Todan hasn't reappeared since last night. Star, Kelly, and Marco's parents were still worried about him despite what Jakovich said. Kelly being the most concerned next to Star.

Currently, everyone sat in the living room drinking lemonade while making conversation.

"So, Kelly. How long have you and Marco been dating?" Angie asked out of curiosity.

"Three days now. Our first date actually got crashed by these giant bat-like monsters called Gyaos." Said Kelly.

"Oh my, well what happened before that?" Asked Rafael.

"Well, Star and the monster citizens put together a little festival to welcome back the titans in mewni. Behemoth showed up some time ago, and he helped with the rest. Anyways, the titans did some catching up while Marco and I did some games, had some food, and I did some karaoke. Then we met up with the titans, and they got into an argument with the high commission. That's when the Gyaos attacked. The portals weren't working so we had to evacuate monster town on foot towards Butterfly castle while Marco and Rodan fought off as many of them as they could. Then we met up with Dr Rictofen and an earth titan called Rhedosaurus, and evacuated the village. Both monsters and mewmans were in castle Butterfly while the titans and Marco fought off the Gyaos. Before the Gyaos could reach the other titans, more earth titans showed up, and all of titans completely annihilated them." Kelly elaborated.

"Oh yeah, I do believe Marco and Rodan explained what happened when he revealed his secret about Rodan." Said Rafael.

"He did?"

"Of course. It was shocking at first, but thinking back to the San Francisco incident back in 2014, and the attack in Boston, I think it watered down the shock a little." Said Angie.

"Wait, San Francisco incident?" Asked Star, confused.

"What happened?" Asked Kelly, curious as to what they're talking about.

"Well-"

Rafael was cut off by a knock at the door, followed by a familiar voice that was slightly muffled by the door.

**"Hey guys, it's us." **Anguirus called out.

**"We're baaaaaaaaaaack~" **Gigan called out, cackling evilly.

**"You _trying _to freak them out, Gigan?" **Varan said behind the door.

Gigan responded with another cackle.

Rafael Diaz got up from his seat and opened the door to greet the three titans that arrived.

"Oh hello Mr Anguirus!" He greeted with a smile.

**"Hey Mr Diaz." **Anguirus greeted back.

"Oh, and hello to the two of you!" He greeted Gigan and Varan.

**"Yo." **The two said in unison.

"Please, do come in."

Rafael invited them in, and the titans managed to squeeze their hulking frames through the door without breaking it.

**"S'up, ladies." **Anguirus greeted.

"S'up Anguirus." Greeted Star.

"Hey guys." Kelly greeted.

**"If you're wondering where everyone else is, they're doing whatever, but we have no clue where Caesar is." **Said Varan.

"Oh that's quite alright, it's fine." Said Angie.

Rafael returned to his seat next to his wife, Anguirus and Varan sat down on the floor while Gigan chose to stand.

"So how have you all been since yesterday?" Angie asked, striking a conversation.

**"We've had worse experience's, but honestly we're fine." **Said Anguirus.

"Well that's good to hear." Said Rafael.

"Speaking of experiences, what exactly happened in San Francisco and Boston? We only know brief details about what happened in Boston from what Anguirus translated from Godzilla." Kelly questioned.

**"San Francisco?" **Two titans asked in unison, minus Anguirus.

"San Francisco is a city in our state. It happened back in 2014, the year when the world discovered that monsters are real. Marco was 10 at the time it happened. Two titans, called Mutos, began to cause havoc. One male, and one female. The male first appeared in Japan, and then in Hawaii. The female appeared in Nevada, and the two met up in San Francisco." Rafael explained.

"Godzilla actually confronted the male muto in Hawaii. Their battle caused devastation to Honolulu before the muto flew away, and Godzilla chased after it. The military set up a plan to lure all three out into the ocean and nuke them with a warhead, but it backfired, and the male muto gave it to the female for their nest. An organization that studies the titans were against the idea of killing Godzilla, but since the nuke plan failed, the government had to send in a group of soldiers to retrieve it while Godzilla fought the mutos. Eventually, Godzilla confronted the male again in San Francisco. They fought until Godzilla began to fight the female, that's when it became two against one. But long story short, Godzilla killed them, the nest was destroyed by a soldier named Ford and he managed to get the nuke out into the ocean before it could go off on the mainland, San Francisco became devastated and uninhabitable due to the titans radiation, and Godzilla returned to the ocean." Angie finished explaining.

"Daaaaaaaaaang! This all happened before I showed up?" Star asked.

"Oh yes, it did, Star. Many lives were lost that day, and the world changed forever." Said Rafael.

**"Wait, back up. You mean to tell me that the military planned to take down Godzilla _with_ the Mutos?" **Asked Anguirus.

"Uh, yes, why do you ask?" Said Angie.

**"Oh no reason. Im just trying to wrap my head around as to how they're so FUCKING STUPID!" **Anguirus roared in anger at the end. Not literally, but you get the idea. **"Mutos are Godzilla's natural enemy! His prey! I've fought alongside his scaly ass to the end of the invasion war several million years ago. But these guys have the balls to do away with him like a common parasite? What the hell?!" **He ranted.

"Sweet corn, Anguirus, calm down! It's not like they knew him in the past like you and the other titans do." Said Star, trying to calm down the riled up titan.

**"Well that doesn't mean I can't get upset about it!" **Anguirus snapped.

**"Knock it off will ya? It already happened, and Godzilla's still walking around. So relax." **Said Varan.

Anguirus crosses his arms, and grumbled to himself.

**"Ok, angry outbursts aside, has anything else happened after we left?" **Asked Varan.

"Not really, no."

**"Ah!" **

Janna suddenly appeared out of nowhere with an open bag of chips, startling the titans.

**"Dammit, don't sneak up on a titan like that!" **Gigan exclaimed.

**"Has she been here the entire time?" **Asked Varan.

"Yep." Marco's parents said in unison.

Then in a puff of red smoke, Rodan appeared in the living room. **"Hello, boys. What did I miss?" **He said.

**"Nothing much." **Said Anguirus, **"Besides recalling the events of San Francisco." **

**"Oh they told you?" **

**"Yep. Anguirus practically blew a fuse when he found the military tried to kill big G. Twice." **Said Varan.

**"Yeah, I heard him all the way upstairs." **

"Hey, Rodan?" Said Kelly.

**"Yes, Kelly?" **

"How's Marco doing?" She asked.

**"He's doing fine. He's still not awake yet, but he's fine." **Said Rodan.

"What did you two do while in the mindset?" Asked Star.

**"It's mind-_scape_, but nothing much. We just talked." **

**"What was it you talked about?" **Asked Anguirus.

**"We did some small talk of what happened yesterday regarding the Lucitors... and showed him a memory of my past." **Said Rodan, sounding a little hesitant on the last bit.

**"Wait, you mean you showed him why you went on a rampage?" **Gigan questioned.

**"Yes." **Rodan said with almost no emotion.

The titans eyes widened, knowing full well what he was talking about.

**"Sweet, Scylla." **Said Anguirus.

"What happened in the past?" Asked Janna.

**"It's personal. If I want to talk about it with anyone else, I will. But not now." **Said Rodan, crossing his arms. But then his eyes widened in realization. **"Wait a minute, how do you know what happened?" **

**"I heard a screech echo in the distance, so I zoomed in on the location with my visor, and saw... well, you know. Megalon was with me when it happened, so we told Anguirus, and we told others, so basically word got around." **Gigan explained.

**"Is that it?" **

**"No, some of the titans had to sadly witness your demise. Anguirus, Megalon, and I especially." **Gigan continued.

"Not sorry for butting in, but what exactly was your cause of death?" Janna asked.

**"Queen Solaria shot me with the spell which has no name, killing me, and I fell out of the sky. Need I say more?" **

"Nah, that'll do." She said, eating a chip.

**"Alright, can we switch topics, please? I feel like a broken record talking about my past." **

**"Done." **The three titans said in unison.

**"Oh thank Gojira." **Said Rodan.

**"Ok!" **Anguirus clapped his hands together, **"Topics, topics! Anyone have a topic or a question to start off a topic?" **

"Oh! Oh! Me! Pick me! Pick ME!" Star said excitedly, raising her hand in the air.

**"Ok, Star, shoot." **

"How did titans appear in mewni if you say titans are originally from earth?" She asked.

**"Oh, that's a good one. But it's best to explain what happened first so you don't get confused." **Said Anguirus, who began to explain what he explained to the high commission.

(Piano music cut away. Brought to you by chibi Marco sleeping with a Z over his head.)

**"Some of the details are a little fuzzy, but that's what happened." **Anguirus finished.

Everyone that wasn't a titan were actually surprised to know that something like that occurred millions of years ago. A actual invasion. An ALIEN invasion no less! Two of the titans they brought were from space, so of course it's aliens.

"Wait a minute." Said Kelly, "Gigan and Megalon were bad guys?!" She said in surprise.

**"Oh yeah, we hated each other after the invasion war. Megalon's species weren't exactly the friendly type to begin with. But regardless, he and Gigan were under the invaders control. Same with King Ghidorah." **Rodan explained.

**"It's true. But it's not like I had a choice in the matter. I've been under alien control for the early years of my life until the aftermath of the invasion war. Even afterwards, Megalon and I became close allies as we butted heads with the other titans because we still saw each other as enemies." **Gigan explained.

"But can you explain your side of the story? Maybe you can fill in the bits Anguirus can't." Angie asked the cyborg.

**"Alright then, I'll explain from the beginning and go from there." **Said Gigan. He then cleared his throat, and began to explain _his_ story.

**"It was millions of years ago, the beginning of my cyborg years. I couldn't remember my past life as a full organic being, but I don't really care. Anyways, I became a tool for the xiliens. A bio mechanical weapon. A war machine. A bringer of death." **

"Xiliens?" Star questioned.

**"The name of the alien race that invaded earth. But I'll get to it later. So like I said, I was nothing more then a weapon of genocide for their invasion cause. I remember everything they made me do against my will. Hundreds to thousands of civilizations fell by their hands because of me. I'm not proud of it. Then everything changed when we invaded earth. Before that however, the xiliens managed to snag one of the universe's most dangerous monster... King Ghidorah. When we reached earth, they even snagged an earth titan. But you guys know him as Megalon. Instead of doing what they did to me, they replaced Megalon's organic drill-like hands with those made of metal." **

"Those weren't Megalon's original hands?" Asked Rafael.

**"No, they're not. So anyways, the invasion begins. All titans, both friend and foe, began to retaliate against the invasion. Just like Anguirus already explained earlier. But it's the end of war is what's mind boggling. So here's what happens. The titans of earth are on the verge of victory, and with one final blow to the mothership from Godzilla's signature attack, King Ghidorah, Megalon, and I broke free of the xiliens control, and the ship was about to explode. Before it did however, they launched one final attack, but Godzilla countered it with his atomic breath. The blasts collided, King Ghidorah retreated to the vast vacuum of space, sensing the upcoming danger, and the energies built up until they exploded! Everything went white, and I blacked out. Next thing Megalon and I know, we're in mewni." **

"Incredible! So you're saying that the blast might've caused you and other titans to get sent to mewni?" Wondered Rafael.

**"That's the working theory. I can't help but think there's a piece missing though. Like another key factor. I haven't gone that deep into it in a long time." **

"Wait, can we back up just a second here? You mean to tell me that not only is King Ghidorah an alien dragon, but you're also an alien?" Janna questioned.

**"Of course I am. Why do you ask?" Gigan questioned back. **

Next thing he knows, Janna latched onto his frame in a hug. Her eyes giving him the puppy eyes. "Can I call you pop pop?" She asked.

Gigan was as still as a rock. The shutters of his visor were as wide as they were gonna get. His mind couldn't comprehend what was happening. What would you do if someone latched onto you and asked to call you their grandpa?

**"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh." Was All Gigan could say. **

The three other titans chuckled at their friend's predicament.

**"Looks like we found a new nickname for you, buddy. Grandpa Gigan!" Rodan quipped, making the other two titans laugh. **

**"Consider yourself lucky that you're a ghost, otherwise I'd strangle you!" Snapped Gigan, braking out of his stupor. **

**"And he's back." Said Varan, a smirk on his face. **

... To be continued...

**Ok, I'm going to end this chapter here. I've delayed this chapter for awhile now, and I figured this would be good place to stop. Because of that, I'm making this a two parter. The next half is in the next chapter, which will have Gigan explain more info as to why the titans are a little different than the earth variety, more info of the past, and other stuff. Just wait and see.**

**Don't worry, Jakemations, I'll be introducing Duke and the infamous nightmare bringer himself in the next chapter. I also plan on giving a certain dorito a brief cameo too. Reason why is because he'll be playing a part in one of my sequels. **

**Anyways, stayed tuned everyone! Reptile out!**


	42. Chapter 39 Titan Talk part 2

**Choo-choo, mother truckers! **

**Here comes the chapter train! **

**... I don't know. That sounded better in my head. **

**Anyways, since I took so long with the previous chapter, I'd figure I'd jump right in with the next one to make up for lost time. **

**Now let's get to the responses: **

**ChimaTigon: I know I didn't mention Muto Prime, and the reason behind that is because I'm saving that for later when Marco and others meet up with Monarch. I also checked out that Manda design, and it looks pretty cool. **

**Kaiju-O Danny: That guy may or may not be mentioned, but I'll definitely be giving a subtle hint about him when Gigan explains the rest of the past from his point of view. Destoroyah's next appearance is going to be a bit of a challenge. What I do have planned so far is that the titans might recognize his species, like his drones/minions, but they won't recognize _him_ specifically because the oxygen destroyer allowed him to 'evolve/mutate' into a much more powerful titan. Aka, his demonic looking appearance. I'm still working out the bugs here and there. **

**Gamelover41592: That's a good question. I'm honestly not sure myself. But I'm not entirely sure if Mutos are actually Godzilla's primary prey or not. I'm just basing that off of from what I remember hearing from the 2014 film. I just know for certain that they're natural enemies. Oh! Did you know that the muto from King of the Monsters has been given the nickname of 'Barb?' **

**Jakemations: My apologies, Jakemations. I've trying to push through the previous chapter the best I could. I think I did alright. But I did take note that it took too long, so I had to make it a two parter. And here's the second half of it. Now for Jakovich's backstory... 0_o Holy shit. That's a lot to process. I'll definitely try to incorporate this to the best of my ability, and hopefully have it make sense for the audience so they don't get a huge headache from it. But I can still work with this. I'm still working out the kinks of the climax for the end of season three, but hopefully it goes well. Anyways, with this new information in mind, I would like to give you an idea of what the climax of this story is going to be like. **

**For starters, this would obviously take place in season four of Svtfoe. **

**The ****eco-terrorists manage to resurrect King Ghidorah. Before Moon orders Rhombulus to release Globgor, she and Mina make a deal with Ghidorah (I don't know what it is specifically just yet, but you see where it'll lead to). **

**Marco and Rodan rally up an army composing of monsters, mewmans, titans, monarch personnel for a final showdown with the golden demise, and Jakovich will deal with Micheal and his gang of slashers.**

**The cleave will still happen, but that one is still a head scratcher to pull off. I have ideas, but I'm focusing on the upcoming chapters one at a time before I jump the shark. But one idea I'm sticking with is that Jakovich will theorize that magic is made up of branches. (Jakovich will explain that theory with Megalon and Gigan in a info chapter/Jakovich's back story chapter).**

**Keep in mind that this is all a brief vague idea on what's to come. I would also like you to check out the trailers I made for the sequels I have planned. They go in this order: **

**1\. Finn: Son of Ghidorah (Teaser Trailer).**

**2\. Gravity Falls: The Ghosts of Gigan (teaser trailer).**

**3\. Steven Universe: Rise of Spacegodzilla (teaser trailer). **

**Feel free to ask questions about them. I'll let you know if I have any questions myself.**

**T-wrecks13: I agree with on that. Plus the reason why I'm digging into past events is to answer some unsaid questions. I'm honestly surprised no one asked how Rodan was able to create portals from earlier in the story. Anyways, yeah, Gigan is going to get teased a lot because of that. (Chuckles evilly.) **

**Lord demon: Thanks for the info. Also the 'power' reference is from a Terry Crews old spice commercial, and a Doomfist animation on YouTube called hi I'm doomfist from overwatch.**

**Ok, intro. Check! Responses. Check! Getting to work on the chapter that you're about to read in a couple of seconds. CHECK! **

**I don't own anything. **

...

Earth, Diaz household... where we left off previously...

"Um, I have a couple of questions." Said Kelly, raising her hand.

**"Fire away, kid." **Said Gigan. **"Would ya get off me, please?" **He Asked Janna, who's still clinging onto him.

"Fine. Buzzkill." She said, reluctantly letting him go.

"What happened after the titans appeared in mewni?" Asked Kelly.

**"Hmmm. From what I remember, whatever titans were in mewni had begun to establish their own territories. The land didn't have radiation, or not enough radiation, but the land did give off this sort of energy that was able to sustain us just enough so we didn't have to constantly kill each other. But we now know that energy as magic." **Gigan explained.

Kelly then asked her next question. "Ok, next question; what exactly makes titans in mewni different than the titans of earth?"

**"Well, first it's the fact that titans of mewni learned how to talk, be somewhat civilized, and learn magic. But some titans, like Sirius, Mothra, can have the same abilities. But they can't shrink down like we can, and Sirius can talk because... I don't know, he just can. I haven't asked him. But how we as titans of mewni came to be as we are now, is due to geographic isolation. Or more accurately in our case, it's on a _inter-dimensional_ scale. Mainly because of this sudden change in environment and energy is what allowed us to slowly change and adapt. The majority of us look exactly the same as we did millions of years ago, but some however had physically changed in order to better suit the new world. The only examples I have are Gabara, Kumonga, Ebirah, and Titanosaurus." **Gigan explained.

**"We should really have you and Megalon check to see what other titans are out there." **Said Rodan.

**"Noted." **Said Gigan.

**"Any other questions, Kelly?" **Asked Anguirus.

"What titan abilities are natural, and what abilities are the cause of magic?" She asked.

**"I got this one." **Said Varan. **"Titans already have their own set of abilities. Anguirus has a sonic roar and can burrow underground, Baragon can burrow underground, Megalon can shoot lightning from his horn, spew rocks from his mouth that explode, and burrow underground, I can glide great distances just from leaping into the air, Rodan can fly and cause super sonic winds, King Caesar can blast back energy that's been blasted into his eyes right back at the opponent, you already seen what some of the earth titans can do, and so on so forth, you get the idea. The abilities that we possess that are the cause of magic is actually easier to answer. The most common ability you see us possess is the ability to shrink down to our proto-titan forms. But there's more to it than that. Anguirus can turn his entire body into metal, Rodan can use fire abilities and red smoke, Marco obviously has the same abilities, with the addition of his new ones." **

**"I also taught him how to create armor out of volcanic rock." **Said Rodan.

**"You did? But you don't have that ability." **Said Varan.

**"That's because my body was already coated in a layer of volcanic rock in the first place. It's part of my biology, but not Marco's. So I figured out how to make it into an ability for him to use. It was actually pretty easy." **Said Rodan.

**"Oh. I guess that explains it. Now where was I? Oh, yes. Behemoth's ability basically makes him a plantmancer. Scylla has ice abilities. Oh! Rodan, Megalon, and Gigan can create portals like inter-dimensional scissors. And also... uuuuuuuuuuh, I can't remember who else had what. But I do know that not all titans of mewni have magic powers besides proto forms. Like Baragon and I for example. But feral titans don't have squat." **

"This is all so fascinating!" Exclaimed Rafael. "There's so much to learn from all of you."

**"Thanks." **Said Anguirus.

"But who exactly taught you these magic abilities?" Asked Angie.

**"Easy. Caesar taught me, Varan, Baragon, and Behemoth directly. He then taught ally titans how to transform into our proto forms. But Rodan here was taught by Yagoo." **Anguirus answered.

"Who's Yagoo?" Star asked.

Rodan was the one to answer her. **"Yagoo, is a turtle titan called Kamoebas. He was one of the first titans other than Caesar that discovered how to use magic. Yagoo was older and wiser than his half shell brethren, he and Caesar were actually on par with each other in terms of teaching skills and knowledge. He taught me everything I knew." **Explained the ghostly fire demon, a look of fond admiration on his face. But it faded afterwards. **"But it didn't last however." **

"Did something happen?" Asked Star.

**"Yeah. He passed away thousands of years ago when monster civilization was very young... He died of old age." **Rodan said sadly.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry." Said Angie.

**"Don't be. It's fine. I've moved passed his death a long time ago. That's when someone special came into my life. But I rather not talk about that at the moment." **Said Rodan, snapping out of his mild funk.

"Ok, my turn to ask a question." Said Janna.

**"Ask away." **Said Rodan.

"Varan said that you, Megalon, and Gigan are capable of opening portals, right?" She asked.

**"Yeah, why?" **

"How's that possible? Like what's the story behind that?"

**"Ohhohohoho!" **Gigan practically wheezed in laughter, **"I remember how it happened!" **

Rodan and the other titans chuckled along with him.

**"You wanna explain it?" **Rodan asked.

**"Hell yeah, I do! Alright everyone get ready for one heck of a tale of the trio known as Rodan, Megalon, and yours truly." **Said Gigan.

Thousands of years ago, Hekapoo's dimension...

_This took place thousands of years ago. We received word of Hekapoo having a personal forge in her dimension that she uses to craft the dimensional scissors. It caught our interest, so the three of us hatched a plan. _

_The plan was that I develop an asymmetrical cloaking field for the three of us, and follow Hekapoo into her dimension unnoticed. It took some time to work out the kinks, but it worked. The catch was that you have to be standing close to me in order for it to work. _

_Anyways, I installed it into my program, we spied on Hekapoo, waited for the right moment for her to open a portal to her dimension, and thanks to my scanner analyzing the portals she made before we jumped in one blindly, we finally found the right one. _

_We had to stay right behind her and remain as quiet as possible in order to avoid getting caught. We succeeded, and followed her to her place of business. _

_Once we did, we knew it became much more apparent that we break in. Otherwise, we'd be stuck in Hekapoo's dimension. Her turf. Her rules. Her terms._

_We of course just couldn't just walk in and walk out without causing a problem. So we needed another plan... _

_**"Ok, we found her forge, but now what?" **Megalon questioned. _

_He, Rodan, and Gigan were overseeing Hekapoo's house/forge from a distance on a hillside, while remaining hidden, and coming up with a plan. _

_**"Well we can't just blow out the flames of her clones guarding the entrance, otherwise the original will know something is up." **Said Rodan. _

_"True. But there's one thing we **can**** try." **Said Gigan. _

_**"What's that?" **Asked Megalon. _

_**"I've been working on this teleporting ability. So far, I can teleport myself just fine. But I haven't tried with other people yet." **Gigan explained. _

_**"Wanna do a test run before we do anything?" **Asked Megalon. _

_**"Can't hurt to try." **Said Gigan. _

_**"Ok, try teleporting us a couple yards behind us. If it works, it works. If not, we'll think of something else to break in." **Said Rodan. _

_**"Hmmmm... ah screw it. We need to get to that forge somehow." **Said Gigan, switching out his blades for his doc-ock claws. _

_He placed his claws on the backs of the other two titans, and readied himself to teleport. **"Alright, boys. You ready?" **He asked. _

_**"Ready." **The two said. _

_**"Alright then. In three... two... one!" **_

_After his countdown, he and the other two blinked out of thin air, disappearing completely, and suddenly reappearing where their destination was. Which is a couple yards behind them. Just as planned. _

_**"Holy shit, it worked!" **Megalon exclaimed in disbelief. _

_**"Way to go, Gigan! Now we got a way in!" **Rodan praised. _

_**"Yeah, but what do we do once we're inside?"** Megalon questioned. _

_**"Damn. Haven't thought of that. I guess we'll have to improvise once we break in." **Said Gigan. **"But once we do, we have to be as quiet as possible. Try to whisper as quietly as you can, we can't risk being caught." **_

_The three went with the plan. Gigan did the countdown, and the results were the same. But this time, their destination was _inside_ the forge. _

_Once in the forge, the three froze in place, and Gigan immediately activated his cloaking field. Why?... because Hekapoo was right in front of them, facing her cauldron. _

_**'Shit!' **The three titans thought. They didn't take this into account! If it weren't for Gigan's quick thinking, they'd be screwed. _

_They didn't say or do anything. They didn't move a muscle. How she didn't hear them blip into the room, they weren't sure. She was probably too invested in her work to notice. So the three could only stand there and stare at the scissor enforcer manipulate molten metal and other ingredients to forge a pair of the inter-dimensional tools. _

_They remained silent as Hekapoo gave the scissors to someone they don't know, nor did they care. _

_Then finally, FINALLY, she cut open a portal and left the forge. _

_Once he was sure that the coast was clear, Gigan dropped the cloak field, and the three breathed a silent sigh of relief. **"Thank Gojira, that was too close." **Gigan whispered. _

_**"Oh you think?!" **Rodan whisper yelled. _

_**"Can we just get this over with before she gets back?" **Megalon whispered. _

_They slowly lumbered over to the cauldron that contained the magic induced molten metal, while also making sure they didn't do anything to cause noise. _

_Gigan's visor scanned the contents of the cauldron, and the ingredients on the shelves, in mere seconds. As quick as he scanned them, he got the results he was looking for. _

_**"According to my readings, and comparing from what I've seen Hekapoo do when we teleported here, I'm able to piece together a list of the ingredients needed for us to succeed." **He explained in a whisper. _

_He explained to the other two titans what was needed, how much was needed, and how to incorporate it in the metal. They of course didn't put the ingredients in the cauldron, no, Gigan used a tungsten bowl he found lying around and filled it with the metal before they got the ingredients together. If they used the cauldron, Hekapoo might get suspicious and deduce that someone was here. They had to be sneaky about this. _

_Once finished, they admired their handiwork before them. Lucky for them, the metal was still in its liquid state by the time they were done. Now for a final test... _

_**"Alright boys, moment of truth." **Gigan whispered. _

_He then grabbed the bowl, tilted the bowl towards him... and drank the metal. _

_**"Dude! What the hell are you doing?!" **Rodan whispered yelled, not expecting his friend to do that. _

_**"Are you crazy?!" **Megalon whispered yelled. _

_Gigan put the bowl back on the table. The bowl still contained two thirds of the metal left. He faces the other two, and he felt a surge of energy pulse through him for a moment. When it did, Gigan switched to his blades, and saw circuitry, which he knew weren't there on his blades before, on the flat sides of the blades glow red before they disappeared. _

_He then decides to test what this could mean. Gigan swung his right blade in a diagonal motion, thinking about where his planned destination is, a tearing noise was heard, and a portal appeared. _

_Gigan stuck his head through it, and on the other side was the forest of certain death. _

_Pulling his head back out and closing the portal, Gigan smiled with glee. **"It worked!" **He whispered excitedly. **"You're next, Megalon." **_

_**"Ah jeez." **He muttered, a little hesitant about this as he approached the bowl. _

_Megalon did the same thing Gigan did, and drank the metal. Instead of red glowing circuitry like Gigan, Megalon's drill appendages had yellow static electricity dancing around the metallic limbs before they disappeared. _

_He then tested it by opening a portal, and sticking his head through it. The same results. _

_**"Whew! Success!" **He exclaimed in a whispered relief. _

_Next was Rodan, who drank the last of the metal from the bowl, and set it aside. His three clawed fingers had red flames appear on them before disappearing. _

_He tested it, and got the same results. _

_**"Portal travel achieved, boys." **He said with a thumbs up. _

_Suddenly, the doors slammed open, startling the titans. Standing in the doorway is a group of twelve angry Hekapoos. The original included. _

_**"Ah crap." **Said Megalon. _

_"You chumps are busted!" Said the original Hekapoo, pointing a finger at them. _

_**"How the hell did you even know we were here?!" **Rodan exclaimed in shock. _

_"I KNOW when portals are opening and closing. Because I make the scissors that DO ALL THAT!" She exclaimed in anger, the flame on her head growing larger at the end because of her emotional state. _

_**"Dammit!" **Gigan cussed. _

_"If I were you, I'd just give up now. You're outnumbered." One of her clones said without a care. Like she knew that she and the clones, plus the original, had them outnumbered. _

_**"Oh no you don't. Oh Rodan, if you please?" **Said Gigan. _

_Rodan smirked, knowing what he meant. He jumped in the air and sent a powerful gust of wind towards the clones with a flap of his wings. The wind blew out the flames of the clones, and they all disappeared with a poof! _

_The original stood alone with a shocked look that says 'oh crap, I'm in deep shit!' _

_The three titans smirked at her current predicament, you can't tell with Megalon because of his mandibles, and knew what to do next. _

_**"GET HER!" **Gigan shouted. _

_Hekapoo screamed as the three titans began to chase her. _

Present...

**"And we didn't stop chasing her until we got bored!" **Gigan explained, struggling to contain his laughter.

**"Tch, yeah. Outnumbered my ass." **Rodan quipped.

**"But unfortunately for us, Hekapoo beefed up the security at her forge. Which means we were unable to give other ally titans the same portal ability. The ingredients I could track down, but the metal she used was next to impossible to get a hold of." **Gigan said disappointed in his past efforts.

**"It would've been simple to kill her, but the immense backlash that would've caused at the time would be devastating." **Said Anguirus.

**"Rival titans had the same idea, but we kept them in check. Which by the way isn't easy." **Said Varan.

"Rival titans?" Star questioned.

**"Titans that are like us, but with disagreements." **Varan answered.

"So _bad_ titans?"

**"Bingo." **

Star and Kelly felt a little unnerved at the thought of a tame titan with bad intentions. Sure they had three incidents involving feral titans, but a rival titan? That's a whole other level.

**"Which is what's bugging me." **Gigan began to explain. **"If some of us were spared from Solaria's wrath, who's to say if any of the rival titans survived?" **

"How many bad titans were there?" Kelly asked.

**"A LOT. Well, actually, that's unless you add the feral kind in the mix. In which case there's only a few. Besides the skull crawlers, Reptilicus, and Gyaos, there's other feral titans that need to be addressed. Such as the giant spider, Kumonga. The giant mantis, Kamacuras. And Gezora, the giant cuttlefish. The _rival_ titans consist of Ebirah, Gabara, Otachi, Gorosaurus... Uh, who else... oh! Megaguirus and her swarm." **Explained Anguirus.

**"Don't even get me started on Megaguirus." **Rodan said bitterly.

"What's your beef with Megaguirus?" Janna asked.

**"Don't. Ask." **Rodan grumbled irritably.

"Oh c'mon. How bad can it-"

**"Janna, I've known Rodan much longer then you have. When I say don't agitate him for answers, don't agitate him for answers. Trust me. But you can ask us." **Said Anguirus.

**"And the answer you're looking for is that Megaguirus was... sexually attracted to him." **Varan deadpanned.

**"And Rodan never returned the feelings because he doesn't like her. End of story." **Said Gigan.

**"Ok, moving on!" **Said a very annoyed Rodan.

"Alrighty then. I got one more question for Gigan." Said Janna.

**"Don't you mean... grandpa Gigan?" **Varan snickered.

**"Why you little-" **Gigan uttered out loud before he was cut off.

"Ok, joking aside, I have a question that needs answering. What was it like when you first became a cyborg?" Janna asked.

**"Well, I..." **Gigan pauses for a second, remembering something. **"I... actually don't know. I've tried going through the memories within my data before, but I can't seem to find anything. Whatever the reason is, I can't seem to remember the beginning of my past." **Explained the alien cyborg. **"But I've long since come to terms as to what I am." **

"What would that be?" Asked Rafael.

**"A KILLING MACHINE." **Said Gigan, his voice becoming slightly altered, sounding more mechanical, and his red singular visor glowed eerily.

Everyone within the room got goosebumps as a cold chill ran down their spines when he spoke like that. They were honestly a little creeped out by it. Except Janna, because she's, well, Janna.

"Easy, grandpa. Don't have a stroke on me now." She quipped, making everyone laugh as Gigan groaned in annoyance.

**"God dammit..." **he muttered in defeat.

Suddenly, his head jerked up and faced the front door. His visor glowed and the shutters narrowed. The laughter died down a bit as everyone took note of his sudden movements and actions.

"What's he doing?" Star asked.

"Is he ok?" Kelly asked in worry.

**"He senes something at the door. I'm starting to sense it too." **Said Rodan.

**"Same here." **Said Anguirus.

**"Ditto." **Said Varan.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Everyone else tensed up. Some tensing up more than the others, remembering full well what happened yesterday when someone knocked on the door.

Gigan's body became tense, and he growled. He moved silently like an assassin approaching his target. He did his absolute best making sure he didn't make a sound as he reached the door.

Then someone knocked on the door again. But this time it was followed by a male's voice.

"Uhh, hello? Anyone there?" Someone called from the other side of the door.

Gigan cleared his throat before speaking. "Who is it?" Gigan spoke, sounding exactly like Marco's Dad, Rafael.

"Uh, my name's Duke. Um, you don't know me, but I've been to your baby shower yesterday as a plus one, and earlier I saw a portal open up in front of your house with three... I don't know, uh, creatures? Walking out of it and enter your house." Said the stranger, now known as Duke. "But then I felt an odd presence enter the house several minutes later, and I'm worried it could be something bad."

"Just a second."

Gigan's mimicry ability definitely didn't go unnoticed by the group. Everyone was surprised that he could mimic someone's voice so perfectly.

"Did you know he could do that?" Asked a surprised Rafael.

**"No I didn't. Did you two?" **Said Rodan, who then asked Anguirus and Varan. They of course shook their heads, meaning they didn't know either.

**"Do I let him in or no?" **Gigan whispered to Marco's parents as he teleported next to them.

"Let me handle this." Said Rafael, getting up from the couch and approaching the door. He opened it, and was greeted by the sight of a young man.

(A/N: I wasn't given a description of him, so bare with me here.)

"Uh, hi?" Duke greeted.

"Yes, hello. You must be Duke, right?" Rafael greeted.

"Y-yes, sir. Mind if I come in?" Duke asked.

"Well, sure-"

**"Hold it!" **

Gigan suddenly appeared at the doorway, scaring the hell out of Duke.

"Holy shit!"

**"Yeah yeah, I know the whole freak out crap. Now shut up for a second and hold still." **Said Gigan, who began scanning Duke for any possible weapons and such.

**"You're clean. But no funny business. Got it?" **Gigan warned, leaning down to get in his face.

"Crystal clear."

**"Good. You can let him in." **Said Gigan, teleporting back in the living room.

Rafael laughed nervously as he let Duke into the house. "So sorry about that. He's been through a lot." He explained.

"Oh it's fine." Said Duke.

As soon as he walked in, he became surprised at the sight of the titans in the living room. But when they saw him, they put their guard up. Not knowing who this guy is.

"Who's the stranger?" Star asked.

Oddly, the stranger seemed to relax at the sight of Star.

"Hello. My name's Duke."

**"We know. We heard you through the door." **Said Varan, eyeing him suspiciously.

"You did?"

**"Yes." **The titans said in unison.

"Oh, then you know why I'm here then."

**"Yes. But are you sure it's not him?" **Anguirus asked, gesturing a thumb at Rodan.

"Actually no. I've actually seen what happened yesterday when your son was fighting that masked man in the yard in that form of his, and I saw your ghost friend here." Duke explained.

**"Well in that case we have no clue as to what you're talking about. But speaking of which, what do we call his new form?" **Anguirus questioned.

**"I don't know. I was thinking proto-_human_ form." **Said Rodan.

**"Ok, moving on. Now what is exactly that you sensed, bub?" **Asked Gigan.

"It was a supernatural presence with a negative energy. I don't know what exactly it could belong to, but I fear it has ill intentions. Who else is in the house?" Duke asked.

Everyone's eyes widened when they realized that there was only one other person in the house...

**"GOOD GOD!" **Rodan exclaimed with sudden realization, and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**"Everyone upstairs, now!" **Shouted Anguirus as he made a b-line for the stairs.

Everyone charged towards Marco's room in a panic. Once there, Anguirus was the first one to the door, and blew the door off it's hinges with a single powerful punch.

**"WHERE'S THE DANGER!" **He shouted as he and everyone entered the room.

Rodan had already beaten everyone to the punch. He stood next to the bed watching over Marco, his body still motionless. The only motion being his chest slowly moving up and down as he breathed.

**"I sense something within the room, but I'm having trouble trying to pinpoint where." **Said Rodan.

"His mindscape." Said Duke.

**"What?" **

"I sense something within his head. Something malevolent."

**"How the hell do you know?" **Gigan questioned.

"I just can. The negative energy is strongest around his head. But I don't know what the source of it is."

Rodan pondered on what Duke was saying for a second before making his move.

**"Whatever it is, I'm going to find out." **Said Rodan.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Angie.

**"Let's just say I'm kicking the ass of whoever or whatever is messing with Marco's head." **

With that being said, Rodan disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Marco's mindscape...

Rodan appeared in the mindscape, his massive size shaking the ground. Now that he was here, he could sense a strong malevolent presence within the realm he and Marco shared. The feeling of this presence drove his instincts wild! He needed to find Marco, ASAP.

**"MARCO!" **He called out. **"MARCO, WHERE ARE YOU?!" **

"Over here!" Marco called out somewhere behind him.

Rodan turned around and saw Marco in his newly dubbed proto-human form in the distance. His hulking body became engulfed into flames, becoming fire, and flying towards Marco. Once he reached him, the flames dissipated to show Rodan in his proto form.

**"Marco, you ok?" **Rodan asked his apprentice with concern.

"I'm fine, but there's something here with us! It's driving me crazy! I can't find it!" Said Marco.

**"I figured as much. Whatever it is, it's driving my instincts up the wall." **Said Rodan.

"Is that what that feeling is?"

**"Yeah, it's an animal thing." **

"So that's how those animals feel in those paranormal shows."

Suddenly, the mindscape turned black. Like someone turned off the lights. Heck, even the sound of stage lights turning off was heard when it happened. Then a male's voice spoke up.

"Well well well, talk about killing two birds with one stone!" The voice cackled, revealing a single eye within the darkness.

**"... Looks like it found us first." **Rodan deadpanned.

"I believe you mean 'he,' Mr titan sir!" The voice said, its singular eye getting up close to Rodan's face. "I mean really, I didn't get resurrected by an evil being only to get called an it! But that's not important. What is important is that I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Said the voice, the eye multiplying into eight spinning around the two in a circle at the end.

**"Cut the bullshit! What are you doing here?! This is NOT your domain to roam!" **Said Rodan, clearly not in the mood for nonsense.

The eye copies disappeared, leaving the original. "On the contrary, I'm the _master_ of the mindscape. At least before my demise. But again, that's not important. What _is_ important is that I fulfill a debt I owe my employer."

"What debt are you talking about? Who's your employer?" Marco asked.

The eye then got up close to Marco. "For resurrecting me of course! What other debt could there be? As for who he is, he wishes to remain anonymous. But since I owe him big time, I'm now a new member of his inner circle! A new playing card in his hand if you will!" Said the eye, making a deck of cards appear out thin air and float around his singular orb.

The cards disappeared as he continued. "But anyways, a high ranking colleague of my much more powerful employer has tasked me of dealing with you, red hoodie!" Said the voice, sounding way too enthusiastic about it.

"Wait WHAT?!" Marco exclaimed in shock.

**"Not if I have anything to say about it!" **Rodan exclaimed in anger.

"Hold that thought hot shot! I'm not done yet. Unfortunately, I'm not at full strength yet. So I can't finish you off myself. But even if I was, I was told not to lay a finger on you because my employer's colleague. You see, his colleague is also not a full strength, and is trapped somewhere. In order to free him, he needs a sacrifice of sorts in order to make it happen. That sacrifice being you, karate boy! So he told me to bring one of his followers right to you!" The owner of the eye explained.

"What the hell? That's insane!" Said Marco.

**"Just who the hell are you?" **Rodan demanded.

The voice only laughed at him. "Oh you'll find out eventually! But then again, you might not live to know! Oh wait, never mind! Hahahahahahahaha!" The voice cackled.

**"Ooooooooo! We got ourselves a comedian in the house! Who and what the fuck are you, you son of a-" **

"Easy devil bird. If I were you, I'd save that fire of yours for a very good friend of mine!" Said the voice, cutting off Rodan's angry sentence.

"What friend?" Marco asked.

"You'll find out in a second! He's the follower of my employer's colleague, and it turns out that he's an old drinking buddy of mine! He's down the hall in a boiler room around the corner on your right, you can't miss it! And remember," a bright light appeared behind the source of the voice, giving it a black silhouette of a triangle shaped being. "Reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold, BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!"

In a flash of light, the mysterious entity disappeared.

**"What the hell was that?" **Rodan questioned out loud at the absolute weirdness that just transpired.

"Beats me. Also, did he look like a dorito or something?" Said Marco, also questioning the weirdness.

**"Don't know, don't care." **Seconds after Rodan said that, the entire mindscape morphed and shapeshifted around them, and they soon found themselves in a boiler room with a red glow all around them. **"When that guy said boiler room, he wasn't kidding." **

"But why a boiler room?" Asked Marco.

**"Your guess is as good as mine." **Said Rodan as he and Marco wandered down the hall, **"If it's supposed to scare us, it's not doing a good job. I mean really, oooooooooo, pipes are gonna getcha!" **He quipped.

"Yeah, if anything it's a potential hazard. But if it's supposed to be scary, it sucks. What are we? Plumbers who hate their jobs?" Said Marco, who joined in on poking fun at the current scenario.

Rodan cackled at the thought of it. **"It would be like 'oh no! So many pipes and no overtime!' Hahahahaha!" **

As they continued down the hall, they took note that the walls and ceiling had pipes going down and turning a corner.

**"But seriously, just what is this building up too? I don't get it." **Said Rodan as he and Marco turned the corner and walked into the main boiler room, which was pretty big.

Then a deep voice spoke up. "Your worst nightmare! AHAHAhahahahahaha!" They cackled.

Marco and Rodan looked up to the top of a flight of stairs to see a mysterious figure of a man with a brown fedora. He wore a sweater with green and red stripes, dark jeans, and black boots. His most notable features are his gloved hand, which ended with slender razor knives at the end of his finger tips, minus his thumb, and from what the two could tell, his weirdly blemished skin. It looked like the skin of a burn victim, but at the same time it looked like melted cheese over pizza. Or something.

"What the?" Said Marco, not knowing how to respond to this at all.

**"Who the hell are you?" **Rodan demanded, putting his guard up as he narrowed his brows. Not liking where this is going.

"Call me Krueger! Freddy Krueger! But you can also call me, your new worst nightmare!" Said the weird creepy figure, now known as Freddy, as he jumped down to the ground below.

**"So you're basically a boogie man that haunts peoples dreams?" **Said Rodan, crossing his arms.

"Pretty much. But the twist is that when I kill people in their dreams, I kill them for real!" Freddy boasted.

"Uh, Rodan? I think we're in deep shit with this one." Marco said to his mentor.

Rodan didn't seem too worried. **"Again, not if I have anything to say about it." **He said.

"Well then, what do you say about THIS?!" Freddy exclaimed, stretching his right arm towards Marco at an alarming speed with the intent to stab him with his glove.

But before the glove even reached Marco, a giant bear trap suddenly appeared from the floor and snapped shut on Freddy's arm. He groaned in pain at the sudden surprise attack.

Marco breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he was safe... for the time being.

"What the hell?! How?!" Krueger demanded.

He heard a whistle, and saw Rodan growing an evil smirk on his face.

**"Is there a problem Mr Krueger?" **He mocked.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Freddy demanded in anger.

**"The power of the mindscape, you pizza faced bitch!" **

"Hey! 'Bitch' is my line!" Freddy complained.

"That's seriously your line?" Marco questioned, not impressed.

**"Weak!" **

Freddy growled in anger, yanking his severed arm out of the bear trap with a sickening sound, and he soon regenerated it. Including his glove somehow.

"Clever little bastard, aren't ya? Well then _fire demon_, how about a taste of your own fear then?" Freddy said with an evil smirk, then raised his left hand and snapped his fingers.

The scene suddenly changed from Freddy's boiler room, to a mouth a of a familiar volcano. Just the volcano. Everything else was just a dark red sky and a charcoal grey ground. Nothing else.

**"What the? My volcano?" **Rodan wondered in confusion.

"I have a bad feeling about this. I mean, just look at the landscape." Marco said in worry.

Before they could ponder this any further, the duo turned around when they heard the sound of bubbling come from the lava in the volcano.

"That's not good." Said Marco.

**"As far as volcanoes go, you're right." **Said Rodan.

Then a skinless, boney, three clawed hand shot up from the lava, and clawed the volcanic rock. This of course startled the duo.

"Holy- what the hell?!" Marco exclaimed.

**"What. Is. That?" **Said Rodan.

Whatever the hand belonged to began to rise out of the lava. Another hand rose from the lava, followed by a familiar head. Once it was fully out of the lava, the duo's eyes widened as they knew who this was.

**"No..." **Rodan muttered in shock.

"Oh shit..." Marco muttered.

What stood before them was Rodan's former wife, Scarla... except grotesque and horrifying! Almost like a zombie! Bits of her flesh were rotten away to show scorched bones from being inside the volcano. Instead of dripping blood, she was dripping lava! Her wings were tattered with multiple holes, two noticeable holes in her chest from her past injuries, and the right half of her face lacked skin! Just a burnt exposed bone with fire coming from the sides of her mouth and eye sockets!

**"Oh Gojira, no...!"** Rodan said fearfully.

The undead Scarla opened her mouth and released a garbled screech-like roar, lava drooling from her maw.

"JESUS! RUN DUDE!" Marco yelled fearfully, and took to the skies.

Rodan snapped out of his fear induced trance and followed suit.

The undead Scarla of course had the same idea. But instead of using her ragged wings, she turned into fire and shot off towards the duo. Her form basically being a flaming comet with only her skull being visible.

Marco looked behind him and saw what was flying behind him.

"Rodan? Bogey on our six!" Marco called out.

Rodan looked behind them to see Scarla's skull act as a flaming comet chasing them.

**"Sweet mother of Mothra! Marco, evasive maneuvers!" **Rodan exclaimed.

The two flew off in random directions. But Scarla's flaming skull went after Rodan. Marco of course quickly took notice of this. "Dude, she's coming for you!"

**"I know I know!" **Rodan shouted.

Rodan rocketed through the sky like a fighter jet. Maneuvering around the air trying to shake the nightmarish version of his dead wife. If he went left, she went left. If he went right, she went right. If he dived or did a loop de loop, she copied the maneuver. Rodan used his quick thinking to come up with an idea.

**'Marco, meet me back at the volcano! I have an idea on how I can shake her!' **Rodan thought.

'What?! How are you going to shake her?!' Marco thought back.

**'Just trust me!' **

He flew high into the sky, and then he dived straight towards the ground. Just as he hoped for, the flaming skull of his wife followed him. The ground grew ever so closer as he continued to nose dive towards it... he had no plans to pull up. So just before he hit the ground, he teleported in a puff of red smoke. Scarla's skull however, crashed right into the ground like a bomb.

Back at the volcano, Marco could the explosion of fire and smoke rise into the sky from the impact. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Rodan teleported next to him, exhausted and out of breath.

**"Oh man! She's like a heat seeking missile!" **Rodan panted.

"Jeez, dude! A little warning next time!" Marco exclaimed.

**"It's not my fault I hardly make a noise when teleporting like that! But the point is, I think we ditched her." **

But when they turned around, she was standing right there.

**"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me." **Said Rodan.

She became to slowly stalk towards them, and they slowly backed away from her. They didn't know what else to do.

"What the hell do we do?" Marco asked his ghostly mentor in a whisper.

**"I don't know! She and I are both dead! But this is a fake! A really resilient fake!" **Rodan whispered yelled.

"Well how are we supposed to- wait a minute." Marco cut himself off once he realized something.

**"What?" **

"This is the mindscape, right?" Marco questioned.

**"Yeah?" **

"And that pizza faced guy with the fish knives is a master of nightmares, right?"

**"Yeah, and?" **

"So anyone can do anything in the mindscape, correct?"

Rodan was starting to catch on as to what he was talking about. **"Go on." **

"And haven't you noticed that Krueger isn't here but your _dead wife_ is?"

**"Then that would mean..." **Once it fully registered in his head, Rodan's eyes widened while he scowled at the undead Scarla, who now ceased walking towards them and just stood there staring at them.

And she and Marco knew, that Rodan... is pissed.

He screamed in rage towards the heavens and he erupted in flames as he transformed into his actual form. Full size and everything. He stared down the undead Scarla with absolute hatred, and he knew who this nightmare version of his wife is.

**"Kruegeeeer." **Rodan growled.

The nightmare visage of his wife disappeared in a puff of smoke, and what once was a zombified nightmare, now stood the master of nightmares himself.

"Here I thought you wouldn't figure it out, bitch." He grumbled.

"How the hell is he the bitch? He's the one about to kick your ass, dude!" Marco pointed out.

**"Freddy Krueger! You have invaded and tampered with the mindscape of the mighty Titanus Rodan and his heir! Now you shall pay! You think you can give people fear? Ha! Let me tell you something asshole, judging from your blemishes all over you, I can tell that you're a burn victim. Which means I _know_ what _you're _afraid of!" **Rodan exclaimed in an authoritative rage.

Suddenly the volcano bagel to rumble, and the lava became more active.

"The hell?!" Freddy said in confusion.

**"You really should've picked your location's better. Now BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!" **As Rodan shouted that last word, the volcano erupted like a geyser! The hot molten rock spewed into the air, and then it began to rain down upon them. The force of the eruption even caused the volcano to break apart.

Everything was falling apart around Krueger. He was not exactly a fan of fire. He heard evil laughter, and saw both Marco and Rodan cackling maniacally as the destruction occurred. For once, Krueger felt uneasy.

Then everything fell apart, breaking in pieces and falling into the lava below them. Marco and Rodan disappeared, leaving only Freddy. But their laughter remained. It wasn't long until he finally fell off the volcano and towards the lava beneath the broken ground like he was skydiving. He screamed in terror as he fell towards the fire and lava.

Before he could get drenched in the lava, he suddenly hit solid ground face first with a smack!

He rose his head to see Marco and Rodan standing a few feet away from him. They both had a shit eating smirk on their faces.

But Freddy was NOT happy.

"You really think you can scare the likes of ME and get away with it scott free?! Ha! I'm everyone's worst nightmare come to life! As long as I'm in the mindscape, I'll forever REIGN SUPREME!" Freddy cackled evilly as he stood back up.

**"Oh, but it's not me you should be afraid of. Even though you _should_ fear me. But not right now at the moment." **Said Rodan, undeterred by Freddy's rant.

"What the hell are you talking about, fire bitch?" Freddy questioned rudely.

"Ok seriously, is 'bitch' seriously your catchphrase or what?" Marco asked rhetorically, already getting tired of hearing this guy 'bitch.'

**"I agree. You're more of a nuisance than a nightmare, pizza face. But anyways, it's not me you should be afraid of..." **Rodan then grew an evil smirk. **"It's him." **

Suddenly, the dark ground beneath Freddy became water, and he sunk below it. He resurfaced and spat out the water that got in his mouth. "You think sea water is going to stop me?! Ha?! That's just pathetic coming from you, fire demon!" Freddy taunted, keeping his head above the water.

**"Oh I'm just getting started!" **Said Rodan, the smirk on his face unwavering.

"Take a look behind you." Said Marco, pointing behind Freddy with a smug smirk on his face.

Suddenly the waves behind Krueger began to churn as a light blue light began to glow beneath the waves. Freddy grew nervous as he saw three rows of dorsal plates, which are glowing blue, begin to rise out of the water.

Rising out of the water, was the king of the monsters himself... Godzilla!

"What the hell is that?!" Freddy exclaimed in a panic.

**"Oh what's the matter, Fred-boy? You look like you've never seen a monster king before. Oh, wait, that's because you haven't!" **Rodan taunted.

"Meet Godzilla, King of the monsters!" Marco said dramatically.

The Godzilla in the duo's mindscape growled as he loomed over the drenched nightmare demon. All Freddy could do was stare up at the hulking bio-atomic monster before him. Then the sound of a tesla coil humming was heard as Godzilla charged up his signature attack. The humming increased, and Godzilla's eyes glowed blue as he stared down Freddy.

**"Puny nightmare." **He growled, his voice sounding familiar to a certain god of war.

"Is it just me, or does his voice sound familiar?" Marco wondered.

**"Probably. But yeah, that's what he sounds like when talking to us in titan speak." **Said Rodan.

Godzilla took a deep breath, and he roared as he fired his atomic breath upon Freddy.

Freddy screamed in horror, but it was drowned out by Godzilla's roar, and everything became engulfed in white.

...

Real world, Marco's room...

"Did it work?" Star asked Duke.

"Most likely. Just give it a second." He said.

Earlier, Duke has claimed he knew how to cast energy into Marco's system so he can wake up now instead of waiting for another day for him to do so.

"So how do you know magic?" Star asked him.

"Well-"

Before he could explain, a man with a striped sweater, hat, knife glove, and burn scars all over his skin suddenly materialized at the foot of Marco's bed, face planting onto the floor. He stood up on shaky legs, and saw that everyone in the room was staring at him.

"What are _you _looking at?" He said rudely.

Then Rodan materialized in the room with a puff of Red smoke, and roared in his face.

The pizza faced man screamed, and took off like a bullet. He ran straight through Marco's wall, leaving a him shaped hole as he ran through the streets screaming in terror.

**"What the hell just happened?" **Gigan questioned.

**"I'll explain later." **Said Rodan. **"Just give me a minute to relax." **

Then everyone heard Marco groan tiredly as he shifted in his bed. He sat up in bed, and stretched his arms and wings as he yawned. His open mouth revealing his sharp teeth. He rubbed his eyes and opened them to see everyone in the room. Including some guy he never met before.

"Who's the random stranger in our house?" He asked.

"MARCO!" Kelly practically squealed in joy, tackling Marco in his bed as she peppered his face with kisses.

**"Could someone explain to me what the hell just happened?" **Gigan demanded.

**"In a minute. Let's just take a breather for a bit." **Said Rodan, both mentally and physically exhausted.

...

**And done! Another chapter completed. **

**And just before my deadline too. **

**I really wished I got a bit more creative with the nightmare sequence, but it was the best I could come up with that would mess with Rodan. **

**Anyways, Jakemations I have some questions for you: **

**1\. Who are the Primus crew? **

**2\. What's a wonderwaft DG-5? **

**3\. What are zombie Panzers, Margwars, and Keepers? I can get the general idea that zombie excavators are basically miners (correct me if I'm wrong, please), but what exactly are the others? **

**4\. Is your character Duke a teen or young adult? I wasn't what to put so I left it vague for now until I'm given a more clear description of him. **

**Also, to answer your question about which titan gets taken. It's a certain titan that was missing in the previous chapter. That's all I'm going to say for now. Gotta avoid spoilers.**

**I think that's it for now. I'll let you know if I have anymore questions. **

**Until next time readers! **

**See you guys in the next chapter.**


	43. Chapter 40 Mina’s new plan

**Back at it again with the chapters tonight! **

**But let's cut to the chase. **

**Responses, let's go: **

**Gamelover41592: Thank you, glad you like it. **

**ChimaTigon: Not sure just yet. I'll think about it. **

**Jakemations: Thanks for the heads up and the info on Duke. I'm going to try to get this chapter out as soon as I can. Reason being that I'm getting back to work at my job after a long lay off due it not being busy/the current situation with covid-19. But I'll try to write as much as I can during my free time. Anyways, I can definitely space out chapters so I can fit this all in until the end of season three, which I plan to have it as the return to mewni arc. Also, I can probably change the chosen titan taken to someone else. It's not completely final since I don't have it written down just yet. It'll just be either off screen or I can just make a bit where they're taken. I'll also be on the look out for the stuff you put out on Deviantart once I find it. On a final note, I currently don't have any questions for you at the moment. I'll be sure to let you know if I do.**

**Omnisaurus: Really? Hmm. Maybe I'll check it out... ok just saw it aaaaaaaaand *wheeeeeeeeeeeze* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was hilarious! Yeah, I can definitely see why Gigan Megalon's relationship reminds you of that. Also, I knew someone would immediately recognize him. Lastly, that's exactly what it kept reminding me of when I wrote that part. It just wouldn't leave my mind after I did. But yeah, I've seen that episode of Primal too, and good god that thing just wouldn't die, holy shit! Anyways, zombie/nightmare Scarla is basically a combination of that and the flaming skull thing from the thirteen ghosts of Scooby-Doo (when the demons were released). **

**Lord demon: Thanks for the info. When I have time, I'll try to incorporate this into a prequel. I just need to figure out when. **

**T-wrecks13: Right indeed. Never piss off a kaiju. As for cipher, his appearance is just a sliver of what's to come in the future, and yes he's going to appear in Ghosts of Gigan. **

**Matt: Yeah, I see what you did there. Also to answer question: No, that certain kaiju won't appear until I do Ghosts of Gigan. I'm also adding a little twist to that kaiju.**

**Now any of you who recognized the certain someone that made a cameo before Freddy showed up, he won't be showing up again until I make an epilogue and when I get to writing Ghosts of Gigan. **

**Now for this chapter, it takes place just after Megalon escapes Mina's clutches. The rest? Read and you'll find out. **

**Oh, before I forget. This chapter might be shorter then the previous chapters, so keep that in mind.**

**I don't own anything. **

...

Mewni, the remains of the bunker...

The moment Megalon escaped, he set off the self destruct sequences in the drones he created for recon purposes. Mina was unable to escape from the blast in time, and was buried within the rubble and destroyed equipment.

But of course, Mina wasn't going down that easy.

The ground shook and rumbled until a fist punched out of the ground and dispersed the debris surrounding it. That fist of course, belonged to Mina Loveberry. She crawled her way out of the ground, her body covered in dirt and ash.

Mina took a deep intake of oxygen that her lungs were deprived of for hours. How she's still alive from lack of oxygen is unclear. Crazy can't seem to stay down. But anyways, she breathed heavily while hunched over the moment she got to feet.

She then threw her head back and raised her fists into the while screaming- "MEGALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!"

Her scream of anger echoed all around her as she seethed with rage. She couldn't believe she didn't see this coming! That damn beetle stabbed her in the back, and after all she's done for him! She let him out of his cell! She gave him his freedom! She gave him access to technology! She put a shock collar and chains on him! She- wait... oh. Right.

Damn that beetle's cleverness.

"How could that overgrown bug get out of his chains and collar?! HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE HANDS!" Mina screamed to herself in anger.

She reverted back to her original form and began to pace back and forth, trying to figure out what to do next. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Think dammit, THINK!" She groaned in frustration as she gripped her head with her hands. She decided to go over what happened these past few days.

"Let's see... I crashed that monster mewman party, but Rodan showed up. I tried to warn the commission, but they didn't listen to me. I took a titan hostage for his use in titans and technology and use feral titans to attack the monsters, but Rodan and Anguirus intervened. I tried that regenerating flying lizard, but a non-flying lizard intervened. I tried using the Gyaos to finish off the monsters and whatever titans awoken, but instead titans straight out of the wazoo showed up. Then, I find out that the kid from earth is IN LEAGUE WITH RODAN HIMSELF! And the only one that could've helped me with dealing with him has escaped. Great, juuuuuuuuuust great! Now what?" She ranted to herself before she stopped to think of her next plan of action.

"Hmm. This all happened because of Marco and Rodan. I can't touch Rodan because he's a ghost. But Marco on the other hand isn't. He may have titan powers, but he's the weak link in comparison to the others. The other titans will be a challenge, but I'll cross that bridge when I do." She said to herself.

Then an idea came to her.

"If I need a way to stop him, I need to find that solution on his home turf." She chuckled darkly.

...

Earth, unknown location...

"Make sure those containers remain intact by the time you return. I expect them to be completely intact by then. Understood?" Said an man that appeared to be of old age talking to someone on his phone.

_"Roger that, sir. We're heading out now." _Said a man on the other end of the line.

"Good. I expect no delays or distractions." Said the old man before he hung up.

The man had grey hair and wrinkles to define his age. He has a beard, and is almost completely bald. Almost. He's a tall man with a slim but strong build, and his eyes were those of a man that's seen the worst of humanity. Both in the field and out of the field. This man is the notorious leader of eco-terrorists who wish to give the planet back to the prehistoric radioactive monsters known as the titans. This man's name, is Alan Jonah.

Formerly a British army colonel and MI6 agent, Jonah took it upon himself and made it his mission to give the planet back to the titans. He knows that humanity, try as they might, does not get any better. He knows for certain that it only gets worse.

But then his plans changed the moment they awakened Monster Zero. This particular titan was a walking extinction machine! It didn't do what Jonah had expected. Instead of fixing the damage that humanity had done to the world, it began to change it for it's own liking. Not only that, it's call reached around the globe and awakened many many titans. One of them was actually Monster Zero's polar opposite! The two duked it out before the one dubbed as 'guardian' at the time, was defeated in battle, and managed to escape.

Then the chaos ended at the battle in Boston. Godzilla, the newly dubbed king of the monsters, had managed to defeat Monster Zero, now known as Ghidorah, and ended the golden dragon's reign of terror for good.

For now...

Currently, Jonah is alone in his office making plans after he just sent out troops to find as much materials as they need for his organization's top secret project. They have to be as quiet and hush hush about this as much as possible in order to avoid suspicion, and avoid the prying eyes of monarch. If they're caught or found out, it's game over.

While going over his plans, he's then startled suddenly by the sound paper tearing followed by a portal opening in his office. He immediately grabbed the loaded glock he keeps on him at all times, and watched as a strange woman fell out of it. Literally fell out of it and onto her face. She got up as if nothing happened, and greeted him casually like it was normal.

"Hey there! Are ya by chance, Alan Jonah?" She asked.

Jonah did his best to remain calm despite what just happened with the portal and whatever. He wasn't sure if he should be surprised or not on how this woman knows his name. I mean really, he's a wanted man after all. But still, this woman came out of a _portal_. A PORTAL. Just what the hell is going on here? Not knowing exactly what to do with this situation, he kept his guard up while keeping right hand on his holstered glock. Can't be too careful.

"Ok first of all, just who the hell are you? Second, where did you come from? Thirdly, what are you doing here? And lastly, how the hell did you find me?" He asked, border-lining demanding.

The woman was unfazed by his tone however. "Allow me to introduce myself! I'm Mina Loveberry. I come from another dimension called mewni. I'm here to ask for help with a little problem I have. As for how I found you, let's just say that I skills and that I know people, and leave it at that." Said the woman, now confirmed to be Mina.

(A/N: I honestly had no idea as to how I was going have Mina find Jonah, so I just went with this.)

Alan Jonah had no idea what to think of this. Another dimension? What?! But that's impossible! Theoretical! But then again, she _did_ just fall out of a portal that was literally cut out of thin air. Nonetheless, he decided to humor her and see where this goes.

"Alright then Miss Loveberry. Just what exactly is this 'problem' of yours?" He asked, his hand still on the gun.

"Well I'm glad you asked! You see, both our worlds have these giant prehistoric monsters called titans. But one of the titans in my world just so happens to be a ghost. Keep that in mind, alright. Anyways, he's apparently spiritually bonded to the soul of his successor. A human from your world named Marco Diaz. But you see, I'm a solarian warrior. Which I can do this!" Mina then transforms in her beefed up solarian form for a minute before turning back as she continues with her explanation. "Anyways, it's my soul duty to protect mewni from the monsters that live in my world, and that includes titans. But you see, Marco and Rodan's ghost have been an unfortunate thorn in my side, foiling my plans over and over! And there's just too many titans for me to handle alone. Plus, that Marco boy appears to be the weak link in comparison to the others. So I was wondering if you could help me, and maybe, oh I don't know... help me take care of them?"

Jonah pondered this for a moment. The fact that her world also contained titans was actually astonishing. But the fact that she only needs him to help get rid of her enemies, aka a kid and a group of titans, is rather off putting. There was something off about this. He knew better than to trust a complete stranger like this woman.

Plus it's a possibility that this could hinder his plans for his little 'project' that's in progress behind the scenes.

"Just what exactly makes you think I'll help you?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"I don't know what titans are like back in your world, or how your world works in general, but here on earth, this world belongs to the titans, and you're gonna have to give a pretty damn good answer as to why should even consider lending you a hand." Jonah explained.

"Well, he and his ghost buddy and friends have caused serious problems for me so far. One of them even tried to kill me in an explosion! Who's to say that they won't pose as a problem for you?" Said Mina.

"I'll take my chances. Now that you're done with your complaining, I highly suggest that you leave. Immediately." Said Jonah as he began to unholster his gun.

That's when Mina got an idea.

"Well how about a proposition then?"

"What kind of proposition?"

"Easy. If I help you with something, will you help me in return?" She asked.

"I already said that I'll be taking my chances." Jonah repeated.

"Not with that. Something else, actually."

Jonah had to think this through thoroughly. He and his team did need more supplies, and retrieving said supplies was rather tricky with monarch on the lookout for them. He'll hear her out one more time before considering this new offer. There's no room for loose ends.

"... Go on."

...

**And that's it for the time being! Another chapter of what Mina has been doing on the sidelines. But what she doesn't know is that Marco and Rodan are already on earth! **

**Oh well. **

**Anyways, stayed tuned and stay safe, readers. Until next chapter, Reptile out!**


	44. Chapter 41

**When**** I updated the fanfic app, it pissed me off that I couldn't sign in for a moment. So I was in a panic for second there. **

**Anyways- **

***SMASH* **

**I have returned! **

**... And I am sore tired! **

**I would've gotten to work on this earlier, but I'm no longer laid off work. So it was kind of a hassle to get this chapter out together. **

**But anyways, I'm still gonna continue to write whenever I can. **

**In other news, I finally got a deviantart account put out called ReptileEdgeStudios. I'm still new at it, so I'm not sure exactly how to post anything or customize my profile. So it's gonna take some getting use to. **

**Now with that out of the way, let's get to the responses: **

**Gamelover41592: Indeed they are. **

**ChimaTigon: I checked out Moonhidorah, and even though I think that this kaiju oc looks amazing, I don't think I can add them in this story. It just feels a little too last minute for me. Maybe in another story. I'm gonna have to think about it. **

**Zorobak: They'll meet again eventually. **

**T-wrecks13: Most likely. Just not sure when exactly. **

**Lord demon: Hmm... I already have plans for Battra. But given the info I already put into the story, I can just say that it's just another Battra anyways. I can still work with this. As for the question, um... one second. **

**Me: Hey, Marco, someone's got a question for you. **

**Marco: Really? Let's see... "Hey Marco does meeting Chuck Shurley both surprise and freak you out?" Um, I don't know. I never met him. Why? **

**Me: Uh, according to the series of Supernatural, he's a writer that's actually God himself. **

**Marco: Say WHAT?! **

**Me: Welp. There's your answer... I guess.**

**Matt: That sounds interesting. Creeper and Scream killer sound good, but I'm not too sure about the blob. But I if it's added, I can do the one from the 80s. Oh! Another killer that could be added could be that gas mask wearing killer with the pick axe from My Bloody Valentine. Wait a minute. Hmm... one second (writes down note for story idea). Ahem. Anyways, yeah he might like it. It's gonna be up to him to see what he thinks. **

**Jakemations: Thank you. Glad you're enjoying the chapters. When I couldn't sign in I kinda freaked out for a second. But anyways, thanks for the heads up on the next due date. I'll try to get it out as soon as I can. It might be a bit hard with work coming up this week, but I can manage. Anyways I have a question for you: Did you give me a description of Jakovich's appearance? Because I can't remember if you did or not. The stuff he knows and things he does I already know, but I can't remember if you gave me any physical description of him. Because I keep picturing him of some guy in a lab coat and that's it. Plus, I don't think I gave his description to the readers either.**

**Ok, enough with the chit chat, let's get this show on the road! **

**I don't own anything. **

...

Earth, Diaz household... again...

Just seconds ago, Marco and Rodan had just banished a dream demon from their shared mindscape, who then ran through the wall after getting scared the shit out of him by Rodan. But what was really strange, despite the nightmare demon guy appearing in his mind, was that he was awake. Not that he was complaining or anything.

He was sitting up in bed while Kelly held him like he was a teddy bear that made nightmares go away. She was so worried about him so of course she didn't want to let go of him.

"How long was I out?" Marco asked, not really asking anyone directly but asking and hoping for someone to answer.

**"The rest of yesterday and throughout this morning."** Said Anguirus.

"But didn't Jakovich say that I would be in a coma for three days?" Marco questioned.

"Yeah but then this guy showed up and gave your body energy with some sort of spell." Said Star, pointing a thumb towards the mysterious man that showed up before Marco and Rodan's mini mental showdown with Freddy.

The man that Star was talking about appeared to be an odd looking one. Clothing wise, I mean. Plus, Marco didn't recognize him. The stranger had the build of a built 16-17 year old male. He's 8'1 and rockin 21. He has tan-ish skin with crystal blue eyes with dark-ish blonde hair with bangs covering one of his eyes. His hairstyle seems pretty neutral. He appears to have the same trench coat as the video game character, Joker, from persona 5, but it's a little different. For one thing the sleeves of the coat are folded back to reveal the edges of the folds to have golden tear drops that seem to be dropping from arm to hand. His coat isn't closed, so it reveals a mid-19th century shirt as his normal shirt. What is unique about the shirt is that it has golden accents going up and down it. His pants are the same as his coat, but it has a chain belt.

Needless to say, this guy's choice of clothing was odd but seemed to suit him pretty well.

"Who are you?" Marco asked the stranger.

"My name's Duke. Nice to finally meet you." Duke said with a smile.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what's that supposed to mean?" Marco asked.

"Oh! Nothing, it's just that I've heard many nice things about you from around town."

"Oh. Ok." Said Marco.

**"Introductions aside. Just how exactly do you know how to use magic?"** Asked Gigan, getting a little suspicious of the guy but he didn't show it too much.

"I asked him the same thing a second ago before that weirdo with the knife glove appeared in the room. Where _did_ you learn how use magic?" Star said before asking Duke again.

"Well-" Before Duke could answer, a ringtone went off in his pocket. It was his phone.

"Sorry, one second." He said as he pulled out his phone.

He answered with a "hello" as the person on the other end of the phone began speaking to him. "Uh-huh... Yeah, I'm in town... What?... Hmm. Yeah, that could be a problem... Mm-hmm... Ok, I'll see what I can do... Alright, bye." He then hung up and put his phone in his pocket. "Sorry guys, I gotta go. It's an emergency." Duke explained.

"But you haven't answered the question yet." Star protested.

"Sorry, maybe another time. I really need to go." Said Duke.

When he turned around to leave, the back of his coat had a sigil of a butterfly wrapped in a red hoodie. Which to Janna, strangely looked like Marco's signature hoodie. But no one in the room could really tell but her due to her knowledge of everything about Marco. But what really caught her attention was what was written on the back of the coat with the sigil. It read "Las Dias/Los Dios/Das Messiah."

Once he left the room, Gigan turned to the fire demon duo with one question in mind. **"You two gonna explain what happened now?"** He asked.

Marco cleared his throat before taking a deep intake of air in an exaggerated matter.

... Few minutes later...

After Marco and Rodan's explanation of what happened in the mindscape, everyone was honestly shocked.

**"Kid, did you piss off a demon cult in a past life or something?"** Said Anguirus.

"I don't think so." Said Marco.

**"It was a rhetorical question."** Said Anguirus.

"Who cares! All that matters is that Marco's awake!" Star cheered.

"Well I'm definitely not in the mood to go back to sleep anytime soon." Said Marco.

"Sounds good to me!" Said Kelly, kissing his cheek.

**"Well you guys can do whatever. I'm taking a break. See ya!"** Said Rodan before disappearing into thin air, taking a rest in Marco's mindscape.

"Well, besides what has transpired here moments ago, I think we should take the opportunity to relax and unwind from all of the stress." Angie suggested.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I know! We can have a cook out!" Star suggested.

"Sounds good to me. I don't know about you guys, but I am starving!" Said Marco.

"Then it's settled! I'll go set up the grill!" Rafael said with a cheerful grin on his face.

"Marco and I can go food shopping!" Said Angie.

"And Kelly and I can bring some extra food over from mewni!" Said Star.

"Mrs Diaz? Is it ok if we invited a couple people over?" Kelly asked.

"Of course, dear. Just so long as it's not an insane amount of people."

Kelly and Star smiled at this, knowing full well who to invite.

With that being said, everyone left the room. All except Janna and the three titans.

**"Is no one going to talk about what they experienced in the mindscape or the fact that this kid is a walking target for some entity?"** Varan asked in a serious tone.

Anguirus sighed in exhaustion. This kind of stuff was occurring way too often, even for titans. **"Y'know, let's just worry about that later. We don't have any current leads, we don't know who to ask, and we've been through enough bullshit as it is. Let's just take the time to relax. Ok? Ok."** Said Anguirus, who's getting real tired of these sudden occurrences being caused by people pulling the strings. Two examples being Mina, and whoever the hell Micheal and Freddy are working for.

**"Oh for the love of- ok, Fine! Fine. Sometimes I hate it when you're right."** Varan grumbled.

"While we're on topic of weird stuff, did any of you feel like there was something _off_ with Duke?" Janna asked the three titans.

The three titans looked at each other with knowing looks for a second or two. Like it was an unspoken word or sentence that has yet to be said.

**"Of course we did."** Said Anguirus. **"And it wasn't just his odd clothing."**

**"I just assumed it was because he's a stranger. But then he did some hocus pocus shit to give Marco some wake up juice. So yeah, I got suspicious of the guy IMMEDIATELY. I mean for real. A guy shows up at the doorstep just before Marco and Rodan have a mental showdown with a dream demon? Who wouldn't be suspicious?"** Said Varan.

**"Same here. Even my scanners were detecting some sort energy from both him and his clothing."** Said Gigan.

**"Why're you asking? Something feel off to you?"** Asked Anguirus.

"Oh yeah. Big time. I can't explain it, but something about that guy screams bad news." Said Janna, her eyes narrowing at the thought of the guy.

**"Well, I wouldn't worry _too_ much about him just yet."** Said Gigan.

"Why's that?" Janna asked the cyborg.

**"I put a miniature tracker on him when he wasn't looking."** He said with an evil smirk on his face.

Janna smiled at Gigan's sneaky little skill. "Nice."

"Hey, guys! You gonna help out downstairs or what?" Kelly called out from downstairs.

**"We're coming down, just give us a second."** Anguirus called back. **"We're gonna have to discuss this with the others at some point."** He said to the two titans and one human.

...

Somewhere in an unknown location...

Anger. Pure, boiling, primordial anger. That's what was going through his mind ever since he wound up here. Stuck like a fish in a tank with no way out being constantly stared at and studied by a bunch of feeble creatures. It pissed him off to no end.

A man and a woman in lab coats stared him while holding clipboards so they can write down anything new or interesting about him. He's a creature from an ancient era. Higher up on the food chain. Not a lab rat for these feeble, weak minded, mouth breathing, PARASITES!

Just then, another man walked in. But this one wasn't wearing a lab coat. His clothing was mainly black.

"Ok, so what exactly is the problem we're having with this guy?" The man asked.

The man in the white lab coat was the first to speak up. "Well, sir, the subject has been acting up recently."

"How's that any different then before?" The man in black clothing asked.

Then the woman in the lab coat spoke up. "He means that the subject has been acting up more as of late."

"Meaning?"

"He's been acting more and more aggressively. Each lash out slowly gets stronger. We're worried that he might- **_*SLAM*_**"

The man in the lab coat was cut off by the incredibly loud thud against the unbreakable glass, which startled the three present. They looked to see noticeable tiny cracks begin to form, becoming a new addition to the already present gallery of claws marks on the glass.

"Jesus, this thing never calms down unless it's sleeping!" The lab coat wearing man exclaimed.

"Sir, with all due respect, how the hell are we going to keep the subject contained if it continues to attack the glass?!" The woman exclaimed in minor frustration.

The man in the darker clothing kept a calm face as he stared back at their subject through the glass. Staring back with absolute hatred, were a pair of red glowing eyes and a crown of yellow horns flickering with a yellow glow.

"Reinforce the glass if you have to. If it does no good, I highly suggest you figure it out ahead of time before things go south. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Said the two people in lab coats.

"Good. Now if you excuse me, I must catch up on my work."

The man in the black clothing took one last glance at the creature that's held captive within its confinement before walking away.

The red glowing compound eyes narrowed in anger at the man walking away. He thinks he can contain him. Him? The embodiment of wrath? The creature would love to see him try. He WILL break free, and when he does...

... he's going to enjoy crushing him.

...

**Finally, I'm done with this chapter! **

**Sorry it took so long. I got caught up with work. But anyways, hopefully you've enjoyed this little aftermath chapter and the little hint of a new but familiar titan being added to the story. Can you guys figure out who it is? Probably, yeah. **

**Anyways, I'm not sure what the next chapter is going to be about besides the cookout portion of it. But I'll figure it out eventually. **

**Anyways, stay tuned, and stay safe readers. Reptile out!**


	45. Chapter 42 Cookout talk

**I am back again people! **

**And I've got good news and I've got bad news. **

**The good news is that I got a couple of deviations up on my devianart profile (ReptileEdgeStudios), one is my avatar, and the other is the cover of this story. **

**The bad news is that I found out that Godzilla vs Kong has been delayed... AGAIN! I mean, for real! Just give us a damn trailer already! **

**Ahem. Anyways, like usual, it's response time: **

**ChimaTigon: Oh, I see. Anyways, I've checked out that Battra design, and it looks pretty cool. As for how much I know about monster hunter; slim to none. The most I know is basically the Gore Magala and the frenzy virus. **

**Gamelover41592: More trouble indeed. **

**Kaiju-O Danny: Yes, you're correct. **

**Azure Dragon of the East: Good guess, no it's not him. **

**Matt: I'm not sure about that. But I do have plans to add that reptilian lizard scp at some point (I forgot its name). But as for the Thing, I'm really not keen on the idea of adding that mass of flesh and nightmare fuel into the story. I don't think it would fit in the story. But I do appreciate your suggestions. As for league of legends characters? Uh, I don't know. I don't know squat about that series. But maybe some cameos in a chapter requested by Lord Demon (I think they suggested it. My memory isn't the greatest), where Marco is in a duel against Kelly's dad. **

**T-wrecks13: I think I might do some pieces of fan art of it. I do have the cover the story posted on there. **

**Lord Demon: Thanks for the info. I can definitely use this for a possible sequel. **

**Now, another question for Jakemations: Are Omega and the Wraith secretly the same being, or no?**

**With that being said, let's get this party started! **

**Which includes a singing dancing Gigan! **

**Gigan: It's true. Weeeeeeeeeell- **

**Me: W-w-wait wait! Save it for later. **

**Gigan: Oh, right. **

**Ok, story time. ****But first... **

***Loads shotgun* WHERE THE HELL IS THE GODZILLA VS KONG TRAILER?! **

**I don't own anything. **

...

Earth, Diaz household...

Everyone is currently outside setting up tables, plates, snacks, and a cooler for drinks. Marco's father is currently working the grill, cooking various foods such as hotdogs, hamburgers, steaks, and even pulled pork.

While Rafael hummed a tune while flipping over some of the cooking meat, everyone else was just lounging about outside just chitchatting as they waited for the guests they invited to arrive. Heck, even Rodan reappeared to join in.

Speaking of which...

**"So anyways, I say to him 'hey, what's that?' Naturally he falls for it, turns around, and then I knock him out! HA! It was priceless!"** Said Rodan, retelling a story of back when he was alive he got into an altercation with mewman knight.

The others present chuckled at the thought of what happened.

"Psh, classic." Janna chuckled.

"Man you're lives must've been crazy at the time." Said Kelly.

**"Eh, not as crazy as Gigan and Megalons."** Said Rodan.

"Really? How?" Star asked.

**"Probably best if you heard it from him."** Said Rodan.

**"Alrighty then. But toss me a coke, please."** Said Gigan.

**"One step ahead of you."** Said Megalon, tossing a can of coke with his drill appendage.

Gigan switched out his blades for his doc ock claws and caught it with ease, and cracked open the lid with a satisfying hiss.

"How can he grab things if he doesn't have any hands?" Asked Marco.

**"Long story. I'll tell you about it later."** Gigan said before he chugged down all of the soda in the can, crushing it, and then eating eat with ease.

"Did you just eat the can?" Angie questioned.

**"Yes, yes I did. Now let's see, hmm... where to begin."** Said the cyborg.

**"Oh! I know! How about that time we came back to earth thousands of years ago! You know, before you went back into space to settle a personal grudge?"** Megalon suggested.

**"Oh, I remember that story."** Said Rodan.

**"Ditto."** Said Anguirus and Varan.

**"Alright alright, I'll tell it. Or, I can tell it while showing holographic visuals."** Said Gigan.

**"W-W-WAIT WAIT! Just a second!"** Said Anguirus before taking off like a bullet out of his seat and returning a second later with a bag of chips. **"Ok, continue."**

**"Ok. As I was going to say, it was thousands of years ago, and it was sometime after Megalon, myself, and Rodan got our portal abilities from Hekapoo's forge. We figured out that you couldn't open a portal to just anywhere unless you've been there. Anyways, Megalon and I decided to see what happened to his home after the invasion from so long ago. We would've brought fly boy with us, but Rodan was doing his own thing at the time."** Gigan began to explain.

He then placed a disk on the table, which then showed a hologram of both him and Megalon entering a portal, and then exiting it to see earth as Gigan continued. **"But once we were back on earth, we've found that the world had completely changed. A lot can change in millions of years. The earth was WAY less radioactive then it is today, humans had created ancient civilizations from stone, and the majority of titans were in hibernation while some chose to roam about still."**

**"Aaaaaand speaking of which..."** said Megalon.

The still hologram then changed to holographic video of the two being attacked by Godzilla. The titans roared as they duked it out against each other.

"What the? Why's Godzilla attacking you two?" Star asked in confusion.

**"Because to him, we were still enemies. Angry**** son of a bitch nearly killed us, but we managed to get away from him... after he kept finding us many many times. But soon, big G became the least of our problems..."** Said Gigan.

The holographic video changed to another video, but this one was of a silhouette hidden behind dark clouds. Golden lightning bolts were the only thing that illuminated the darkened sky, showing the shadow of the creature as it descended through the clouds.

**"Because that's when _he_ returned..."** Said Gigan.

Once below the clouds cover, the massive creature was revealed to be a giant three headed dragon with golden scales, twin tails with spikes, massive wings, two legs, no arms, three long necks, and each head had menacing red eyes, sharp teeth, snake-like tongues, and a crown of horns on each head.

**"... King Ghidorah."** Said Gigan.

The holographic King Ghidorah's heads roared to the skies once they landed.

**"Megalon and I knew that his arrival wouldn't have gone unnoticed. And boy were we right!"**

The video switched to a still picture of Godzilla and King Ghidorah fighting. **"Ghidorah had obvious ill intentions for the planet, but Godzilla wasn't gonna stand for it, and neither were we!"** The holographic image switched to another one, but this time it showed Gigan and Megalon fighting alongside Godzilla as the three of them took on the golden king of terror.

"Awesome, dude." Said Janna, who also grabbed a bag of chips.

**"It was. Eventually, Ghidorah became overpowered, and flew off somewhere while Godzilla gave chase. We didn't follow due to the immense beatings we took from Godzilla earlier and from the fight with Ghidorah. Ever since the invasion, and ever since then and there, Godzilla had forever held a grudge against that golden son of a bitch. But it wasn't the last we saw of that three headed cretin."** Megalon explained.

"But what about Sirius? When did he arrive?" Asked Marco.

**"Centuries later, he did. Long story short, Sirius came to earth to stop his evil brother, Godzilla didn't trust him at first, the three of us and Sirius and the combined efforts other titans were able to defeat Ghidorah by sealing him away down at the South Pole. Godzilla didn't fully trust Sirius, but warned him to never step out of line if he chose to stay on earth. It was the same thing for Megalon and I, but we knew we couldn't just abandon our friends and allies back in mewni."** Said Gigan.

The hologram then showed a picture of Godzilla, Gigan, Megalon, Sirius, and other titans fighting Ghidorah. Then it switched to showing Ghidorah's body encased in ice.

**"But we did earn Guardian Ghidorah's respect. Again, long story short, we were mentored under him, and the rest is history."** Said Megalon.

The humans and mewmans were impressed by this. There was so much history they could learn from the titans.

"Wait, one question. Why is Sirius called '_Guardian_' Ghidorah?" Asked Marco.

**"That's what some of the humans back then called him. Due to the fact that he's a protector, while his brother is a destroyer. Make sense to ya?"** Said Gigan.

"Yes, yes it does."

"But what about what Megalon said about you going back into space?" Star asked.

**"Oh, that. Well, it was sometime after the events on earth, and I wanted to settle an old grudge with the very beings behind the invasion... the Xiliens. I wanted to make them suffer for using me as a war machine, so I returned to their home planet to seek vengeance! But when I got there, using a portal to save the trouble of traveling, I saw... the whole planet was completely devastated."** Gigan explained.

The hologram switched to another pic, but this one showed the destroyed remains of what used to be a highly advanced civilization in complete ruin.

"Holy crap, dude. What did that?" Asked Janna.

**"That's the thing. I don't know."** Said Gigan. **"But I knew something did this long before I even got there. How do I know that? Because I found these."**

The next holographic photo showed two different sets of footprints. One set was slightly humanoid in shape with five claws. The other set were large reptilian footprints with three claws, and signs tail dragging.

**"While investigating, I felt like I was being watched. So I hightailed my cybernetic ass out of there."** Said Gigan. **"But that wasn't my last time into space. The other times I did, I brought Megalon with me. Things got pretty crazy in the galaxy we went to. Heck, we even hooked up with alien girlfriends!"**

The image then switched to show Gigan and Megalon at an alien bar holding mugs of beer with two alien women with them. The two titans were sitting next to each other between the two women, with Gigan on the right, and Megalon on the left. The alien woman next to Megalon was jet black like the night sky with violet eyes, no visible mouth, white hair, and a magenta stripe that went under her eyes and across the bridge of her nose. Her attire looked sort of similar to ancient egyptian. The alien woman next to Gigan had lime green skin, pink freckles scattered across her body, pinkish red sclera eyes, black eyeliner (or what looked like it) that appeared to look like it was running but it wasn't actually running, no visible nose, pointed ears, and white hair that was shaved on the sides and it was flipped to hand on one side. All four were obviously having a good time judging by the smiles on their faces. Well, you couldn't tell with Megalon because of his mandibles, and the woman next to him, well, you can't tell if she has a mouth or not. But smiles of Gigan and the woman next to him were obvious, the woman's being sly and mischievous, while Gigan's sharp toothed grin was that of a party animal's.

Janna whistled at the picture. "Wow. What happened since then?" She asked.

**"We broke up."** The two said in blunt unison.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Said Angie.

**"Don't be. My girlfriend turned out to be a tyrant, and she left me for a talking duck from her world. Don't ask. She was from another reality where it's the twenty fourth and one half century... again, don't ask."** Said Megalon.

"But what happened with Gigan's girlfriend?" Asked Star.

**"She turned out to be a crazy psychopath who takes joy out of seeing people suffer. A LOT. So I dumped her."** Gigan said bluntly. **"But I'm not sure if I hate her as much as Solaria though."**

"How much do you hate Solaria?" Kelly asked.

**"I hate her with every fiber of my very being."** Said Gigan, crossing his arms.

**"Preach to that."** Said Rodan.

"Wow. You hate her guts REAL bad, don't ya?" Said Janna.

**"Yep." **That's when Gigan thought of an idea.** "In fact, I even wrote a song about her. Check it! Ahem... WEEEEEELLLLL-"**

Megalon cut him off when it sounded familiar to him. **"Wait, is this what I think it is?"** He asked.

**"Yep. WEEEEELLLLL-"**

**"Oh, Gojira, don't you dare!"** Said Megalon, trying to contain his snickering. Because he knows what it is.

**"... WEEELLL-"**

**"I'm warning you! You know how much it makes me laugh!"** Megalon warned, desperately trying not to laugh but failing.

**"Ok ok."** Said Gigan, seemingly giving up and walking away.

**"Oh man, I thought I was gonna die from laugh-"**

Then Gigan suddenly slides back into view singing, and music began to play from speakers on his body. **"WEEELL Solaria's a bitch she's a bald ass bitch, she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world she's a stupid bitch if there ever was a bitch, she's a bitch to all my titan bros!"**

Megalon couldn't take it anymore and began to laugh his ass off. **"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**"On Monday she's a bitch, on Tuesday she's a bitch, on Wednesday through Saturday she's a bitch, then on Sunday just to be different she's a super King Kamehameha beeeotch!"** Gigan singed.

**"IT'S TOO FUNNY!"** Megalon exclaimed between laughs.

**"Everybody! Have you ever met the monster carver she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world she's a psycho bitch and she has stupid hair she's a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch she's a stupid bitch! Solaria's a bitch and she's just a fucking bitch! Talk to all the titans and it might go a little bit somethin' like this!"**

Anguirus: **"She's nothing but a psycho bitch!"**

Rodan: **"With her magic blast I fell from the sky and I died!"**

Varan: **"With her angry sneer she'll make you cry!"**

Megalon: **"If you're a monster she'll leave you in a ditch!" **

**"Have you ever met the monster carver she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world she's a psycho bitch and she has stupid hair, she's a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch! Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch, she's a fucking bitch! Solaria's a bitch and she's a fucking bitch! I really mean it, Solaria... she's a motherfucking biiiiiiiiiitch! Solariaaaaaa, yeah! Chaaa!" **Gigan finished off on his knees.

The rest of the titans and others began laughing at the rather hilarious song Gigan sung. Megalon is of course still laughing and wheezing while rolling around in the grass.

**"Oh man, that felt good."** Said Gigan.

A second later, portals began to open in the yard.

...

**And that's another chapter turned two parter. I would've made this longer, but it would've taken too long. Plus, I REALLY wanted to do Gigan's parody of Eric Cartman's song from the South Park movie. **

**Keep in mind, I don't own Kyle's Mom is a Bitch or the lyrics. They belong to their respective owners. The one I used is a parody I made. **

**Ok, with that out of the way, stayed tuned, and until next time, Reptile out!**


	46. Chapter 43 4th of July special

**Yo! It's ya boi, ReptileEdge! **

**Happy Fourth of July! **

**First off, before we continue with the second cookout chapter, I've decided to get this one out while it's the Fourth of July. Anyways, in this chapter it will finally be featuring monarch! **

**Yes, you heard me right! MONARCH! **

**As well as hints of a mysterious titan that's been making appearances on the sidelines. Some of you know who it is, but I'm not saying anything just in case.**

**Now let's make this quick, and get to the good stuff! **

**But first, response time: **

**Zorobak: I knew someone would recognize them. Also, the feeling is mutual. **

**Gamelover41592: Huh. I didn't think of that. **

**ChimaTigon: Thanks. Also, yes I've heard of it, but only briefly. I just assumed it was fake or something. **

**Kaiju-O Danny: Oh don't worry, I already plan to drop hints of him and his minions. **

**Jakemations: Thanks for the heads up and the info. Much appreciated. Also, looking forward to seeing the first episode of Rodan Reborn. And yes, you can tell me the backstory of the wraith so I can get an idea of what this thing is. I also have questions for you: **

**1\. What do the wraith and Omega look like? **

**2\. Have you read the trailers of the sequels I have planned? **

**3\. Once I've reached the end of this story, does it split into two timelines? One being my timeline and the other being your timeline (aka the Jakemations timeline)? Because I've heard you mention timeline at some point.**

**Lord demon: Thanks for the info. Also, was 'The only thing to fear is you by oyff' supposed to give me an idea on what Kelly's dad does on missions? And what exactly should the two music pieces be used for? Are they themes for them? **

**Omnisaurus: I've seen that, and I've honestly didn't think of that. **

**T-wrecks13: Oh believe me, the feeling is mutual. Now as for the ominous portals, you'll find out in this chapter. **

**Ok, NOW it's story time! **

**Also, apologizing in advance because this might be a short chapter.**

**I don't own anything. **

...

Castle Bravo, Monarch outpost...

Deep within the base of Castle Bravo, one of many Monarch outposts, many Monarch personnel were hard at work studying and keeping track of the giant prehistoric animals of the globe known as titans.

Currently, they were searching for the whereabouts of a possible new titan species.

"Any luck with the search?" Said an African American woman wearing military clothing. This is colonel Diane Foster.

"We've had multiple sightings, but no solid leads." Said a man with grey hair and glasses with thick black frames. This was Dr. Rick Stanton. "These things just disappear as quick as they appear. Anyone who spots one or more of them report that they disappear without doing anything. But other sightings... are less than pretty." He said.

"Any reports of the big one?" Asked the colonel.

"None so far. It rarely ever shows itself, so finding it is almost impossible." Said a woman that's Asian descent. This is Dr. Chen.

"It doesn't help that we have no idea as to what these things even are. Surviving witnesses say that these things resemble crabs mixed with demons or something. There's no titan within our data banks that match the descriptions." Said Dr. Stanton.

"Is there anything we _do_ know about them?" Asked a Caucasian man that's six foot one with brown hair and brown eyes. This is Mark Russell.

Mark Russell was once a scientist for Monarch along with his wife. That is until the San Francisco incident in 2014. During the attack, he lost his son, Andrew. He, his wife Dr. Emma Russell, and their daughter Madison, survived the attack along with other survivors that were caught in the onslaught between Godzilla and the Mutos. Since then, he drank because of the loss of Andrew, but since then, he's been divorced from his wife, and has mentally beaten himself up for letting his daughter see him like that. Because of his son's death, he developed a hatred for titans. Godzilla more than most. But ever since the war with Ghidorah, and the death of his wife, he now knows that Godzilla has intelligence and not a mindless monster.

Stanton adjusted his glasses for a second, and then typed in something on his computer. "Uh, well, these things have appeared around Monarch outposts, along the coasts, both offshore and inland. Some have been reported further inland, but then they disappeared."

"Meaning?" Mark asked.

"That's it. They just, I don't know, vanished. One eyewitness reported that they followed one into an alley with a dead end and looked see that it wasn't there. Poof! Gone! Even the tracks it left just stopped like it disappeared. We got nothing." Stanton explained.

"Oooookaaaaay..." Mark said, unsure as to how to respond to that new piece of information. "What about the big one?" He asked.

"It's rarely seen. But it appears near the coasts sometimes where the smaller ones are seen." Said Dr. Chen. "But it never stays in the same area for too long. Those that _have_ seen it describe it as having a more demonic appearance than the smaller ones. They call it the Devil of Death."

"Excuse me, the what?" Asked a Monarch military personnel. This man is an African American with a beard and mustache combo. This is Barnes.

"The Devil of Death." Dr. Chen repeated.

"I take it there's a reason behind that nickname?" Mark questioned, knowing that the answer is more than obvious.

"Yes. Reports have came in saying that the smaller ones spew something out of their mouths that kill animals by depriving them of oxygen, and sometimes leave nothing but the skeleton behind." Dr. Chen explained.

"Jesus, that's about as messed up as seeing one of Ghidorah's heads grow back." Stanton commented.

"Has anyone gotten a clear image or video of these things?" Asked colonel Foster.

"No one has anything on these things. Whatever they are, they're masters at hiding." Said Stanton. "The Big one on the other hand, does have ONE snapshot of itself."

"Well let's see it." Said Mark.

On one of the screens around them, it showed a picture of something huge hiding behind a thick curtain of fog. The darkened silhouette of this new titan gave everyone a chill down their spines. The fog definitely didn't hinder its terrifying appearance. What they could make out was an obviously large titan with shoulder spikes, a serrated crest/frill, a single horn, a large pair of bat-like wings as well as a smaller pair, and a pair of orange-yellow glowing eyes that seem to pierce through the mist.

The creature behind the mist just gives you the impression that it's a demonic entity. It's just creepy.

"Ok, Stephen King scary shit aside, anything else we need to know today?" Mark asked.

Just then, a girl with short brown hair walked into the large room, and she's holding an open laptop. This is Mark's daughter, Madison Russell.

"Hey, Dad?" She called out.

"Hm?"

"You guys might want to see this." She said.

Madison showed her Dad a video she paused at the beginning, and it apparently took place in a rather familiar area.

"What's this about?" Mark asked.

"Trust me, just watch." Said Madison.

She played the video, and what it showed kind of threw Mark for a loop.

"Are these special effects? Or am I seeing something else?" He asked. Not sure what to make of this.

"Seeing what exactly, Mr. Russell?" Asked Foster.

"Uh... I think you should see for yourself, because I'm not sure what to make of this." Said Mark. He then walked over to Stanton's computer and began to type something in.

"H-hey, what are you-?" Before Stanton could finish his protest, the video appeared on one of the large screens and began to play.

The video showed what happened during Marco's fight with Micheal in the yard. From Micheal stabbing him, to Marco transforming into his new form, to him blasting his breath attack, and then passing out.

Needless to say, everyone present didn't know what to make of what the heck just happened.

"Um. What exactly were we just watching?" Asked Barnes.

"Is this a joke?" Foster questioned.

"I don't think it is." Said Stanton.

"Wait, what?" Asked Mark.

"It's not fake. I've been looking through this video for hours before I showed you. I couldn't find anything fake about it. But I could be wrong. Also, do those wings of his look familiar?" Madison pointed out.

"Rick, could you-?"

"On it." Said Stanton, cutting off Mark's request.

He played through the video again, but he then paused it when it showed a good look at the at boy and his form. The wings on the boy's back looked just like Rodan's.

"We might want to call in an expert to look into this." Said Mark.

"Luckily we know a guy." Said Foster, who dialed in a number.

The phone rang a couple of times before someone picked it up and answered with a hello.

"Dr. Stanford Pines, this is colonel Foster from Monarch. We need you to look into something for us."

...

**Oooooo! I wonder what's going to happen? **

**Psh, I mean, I know what's going to happen. But you guys don't... for now. **

**Anyways, until next time readers. Stay safe, and have a good Fourth of July. **

**Stayed tuned!**


	47. Chapter 44 Cookout talk Part 2

**Yo yo YOOOOOO! Reptile is back in the building! **

**And-... ? ... I don't know, I got nothing else to say other than that I made another chapter for you guys to read. But man did I have to scramble and get this one out before the tenth! Which is the due date Jakemations assigned me with for this chapter. **

**Also, probably should've said this from the very beginning, but I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. I lose focus when I'm tired. **

**Second thing, for those that either do or don't remember, I decided to have Rodan's mentor, Yawgoo, be a rather specific turtle monster so it would fit with the story. Hence why I made him a Kamoebas, since I wasn't specific with his appearance in the first place. Why am I bringing him up? Because I have plans for him in the near future. **

**Thirdly, after this chapter, we'll finally have Gigan, Megalon, and Jakovich interact and educate each other on what they know. They'll even discover a few things here and there. Jakemations if you're reading this, you know what I'm talking about. **

**Lastly, while going back through the first chapters, I realized I made a mistake in one of the Kelly mewberty chapters. There's a part where she's drooling bright emerald green slime, but then I mistakenly said purple slime at one part by accident. Just needed to get that off my chest.**

**Anyways, let's get to the responses: **

**ChimaTigon: I'll check it out when I can. **

**Gamelover41592: Yeah, it just got real. **

**Lord demon: Oh ok. Thanks. **

**T-wrecks13: Yeah, and his reasons are unknown to anyone at the moment. Also, spoiler alert, Monarch's not going to be the "government stereotype" crap where they use them as weapons. So there's no need to worry about that. **

**Jakemations: I'll answer in order. **

**1\. Thanks for the info on the Wraith, and looking forward to see what Omega looks like.**

**2\. Oh ok, I understand. **

**3\. Thank you for telling me. Also, looking forward to hear about the Wraith's backstory. **

**I'll let you know if I have any questions.**

**Ok, now let's get this show on the road! **

**Also, I just realized that Megalon was supposed to still be on mewni with Baragon at the time before the cookout. But since I don't want to change anything, I'll just say that he came back to earth earlier when Star was inviting a few people. I also forgot to mention that the titans chairs at the table outside are just sturdy stools that support their weight. Except Rodan, because he's a ghost. Just needed to let you know.**

**Good? Good. Ok let's continue.**

**I don't own anything. **

...

A moment after Gigan finished his song about Solaria, portals began to appear. Two of them were the usual blue swirling portals, but one of them was a red fiery portal that only Gigan and Megalon recognized anywhere.

But since the titans didn't know who or what was going to come out of the portals, they were immediately on their guard.

**"On your guard, boys."** Said Rodan.

The titans tensed up for a moment, staring at the portals intensely... but their tense atmosphere went away rather quickly the moment the first arrival came out of one of the portals.

**"Heeeeeeeeeeeere's BARAGON!"** Said Baragon, his head sticking out of the portal with a toothy grin.

A sigh of relief swept through the titans as they chuckled at their friend's antics.

**"Classic Baragon."** Megalon chuckled as Baragon exited the portal. He was then followed by another titan.

**"Big man Behemoth is in the house."** Said the mammoth-like titan as he lumbered his way out of the portal, carrying a large bowl of assorted fruit that you would normally find on earth.

Following after Behemoth are Star's parents, Moon and River. The two royals were wearing casual wear instead of their usual royal clothing.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad!" Star greeted happily.

"Hello, sweetie!" River greeted.

"Hello, Star." Moon greeted.

Following behind them was Eclipsa, dressed in her usual clothes and hat. "Hello." She greeted.

**"Who's that?"** Gigan asked.

**"That's Eclipsa Butterfly."** Said Rodan.

Gigan just gave him a confused look. **"That still doesn't tell me who she is."**

**"She's a former queen from three hundred years ago."** Said Kelly.

**"How the hell is that even possible?"** Gigan questioned in disbelief. Knowing full well that mewmans don't live that long.

**"We'll tell ya later, buddy."** Said Rodan.

Following behind Eclipsa are Tom, Jakovich (in casual wear that consist a simple blue shirt, jeans, and black shoes), and to some of the titans dismay... Pony Head.

"Wazzup B-fly!" She cheered as she zoomed over to Star. Her arrival just made Rodan, Anguirus, Varan, and Baragon groan in annoyance. Despite only being around her since Stump Day and the day when Rodan achieved his ghostly form, they already knew just how obnoxious she is. The others were spared from that, until now that is.

"Hey, Pony Head!" Star returned the greeting, hugging her bff from mewni.

Once released from the hug, Pony Head got a good look at the new titans. Behemoth, Gigan, and Megalon specifically.

"Wooooah, who invited an elephant, chicken, and beetle?" She said in her usual obnoxious tone.

They of course didn't take it too kindly.

The shutters of Gigan's visor narrowed at the floating unicorn head. **"With just a single sentence and I already don't like you."** He said annoyed.

**"Ditto."** Said Megalon, the brows of his compound eyes furrowed in a flat line.

**"What's an elephant?"** Asked Behemoth.

As soon as Jakovich closed the portal from mewni, two people came out of the second portal. It was Kelly's parents, Thorn and Marty.

(A/N: Didn't think you'd see these two again, did ya?)

"Mom, Dad!" Kelly said with joy as she went up to hug her parents.

Her parents returned the gesture with the same glee.

"Hi, sweetie!" Said Thorn.

"Hey, kiddo!" Said Marty.

They let go of their family embrace and walked back over to the table with the others.

From the third portal, the hell portal, out came Charlie Magne in casual wear (a simple pink polo shirt, grey jeans, and pink shoes).

"Hi, guys!" She waved happily once she saw them.

Seeing that it was only Charlie and not some eldritch horror that came out of the final portal, the titans relaxed.

**"S'up marshmallow."** Gigan greeted.

**"Yo."** Megalon greeted.

The other titans and everyone else greeted her. But Marco kind of felt a little awkward, knowing what he heard while he was in a coma on the couch yesterday.

... Wow. He just realized that all of that crazy shit happened in one day yesterday.

But his little train of thought was interrupted once he saw someone else step through the hell portal before it closed.

It was a slim woman with grey skin, long white hair with light pink stripes at the end, and has a pink bow in her hair. Her right eye is a light yellow color while her sclera is light pink. Her left eye is just a pink 'X.' She's wearing a white mini dress (with one of the straps being down showing a light-navy blue bra or tank top underneath) with light-navy blue X's on her chest, a light-navy blue frill at the bottom of the dress, and she wore a light-navy blue belt. She also wears a choker and evening gloves of the same color. She also wore light-navy blue colored stockings, but her left stocking has light-pink stripes. She also stood at just about the same height as Charlie.

She seemed nervous and a bit hesitant, but the moment she laid eyes on the titans, she became on edge.

Once everyone was seated, they began to chat.

"Hello, Charlie dear." Marco's mother greeted with a hug.

Charlie returned the gesture with glee. "Hi, Mrs. Diaz."

"Oh, who's this?" Angie asked, wondering who the woman is that came with her.

"This is Vaggie, my girlfriend." Said Charlie.

"Uh, hi?" The woman, now known as Vaggie, said hesitantly.

"Hello, Miss Vaggie. It's so nice to meet you." Angie greeted with a welcoming smile, which seemed to put Vaggie at ease a little.

"Yes, very nice!" Rafael said from the grill with a smile on his face.

"Hello." Kelly's mother greeted.

"Oh hi, I don't believe we met." Said Angie.

"I'm Thorn, and this is my husband, Marty. We're Kelly's parents." Said Thorn with her right hand out for a handshake, which Angie shook.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you! I'm Angie, and the man working the grill is my husband, Rafael." Said Mrs. Diaz, gesturing to Rafael.

"Hello!" Rafael waved. "Lunch will be ready shortly!"

Angie was then approached by Eclipsa.

"Hello. I don't know if Star mentioned me or not, but I'm Eclipsa Butterfly. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Diaz." Eclipsa greeted with a slight bow.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you."

**"Is that everyone, or are there more coming?"** Asked Anguirus.

"I'm not sure. Is everyone here?" Asked Angie.

"I invited my parents, Eclipsa, Pony Head, Tom, the other titans, and Jakovich." Said Star.

"I invited Charlie and she brought her girlfriend as her plus one." Said Tom.

"I invited my parents." Said Kelly.

**"So that's everyone then?"** Megalon asked.

"Yep." Everyone said.

**"Well alright then." **

"Food is ready!" Marco's father exclaimed cheerfully.

Once everyone grabbed what they wanted to eat, they sat down, ate, talked with one another, and unwind. Marco and Rodan especially. Those two have dealt with the majority of the crazy and weird since the monster bash. So of course they would indulge in food and conversation.

Speaking of conversation.

"So, Marco, how is it that you're awake and not still in your coma?" Jakovich asked.

"Yeah, how did that happen?" Asked Tom.

"Some guy named Duke showed up because he sensed something evil and supernatural show up in the house, which turned out to be a pizza faced dream demon with a knives on his glove named Freddy Krueger. Marco and Rodan apparently scared the crap out of him so bad that he appeared in the real world. Then Rodan here scared the hell out of him, and he ran away screaming." Janna explained.

"A dream demon? Oh those things are a pain in the ass." Said Jakovich.

"How do you know?" Asked Tom.

"A lot of experience in ze field, my boy." Said Jakovich.

**"Speaking of experience and demons, how are you holding up since the fiasco yesterday, Charlie?"** Rodan asked the princess of Hell.

Charlie seemed a bit hesitant, but she answered anyway. "Honestly, I feel fine for now. Still a little upset about... well, you know. I did break down crying when I got home though. But I'm better than I was yesterday."

**"Oh. Well at least you're fine today."** Said Rodan. Then a realization suddenly hit him. **"Oh! I don't think you've formerly met my successor, Marco. Since last time you saw him he was in a coma... and in a different form for that matter."**

The moment Marco was introduced to Charlie, he froze in his seat. But so did Charlie.

"H-hey." Charlie greeted, trying not to let her nervousness show, but failing to do so.

Marco was no different of course. "H-hi. Charlie, right?"

"Yeah. That's me."

The two fell silent for a quick second. The awkwardness between could practically be felt just by standing next to them.

"I assume that everyone told you what happened yesterday?" Charlie asked, rubbing her arm nervously while trying not to make eye contact with him.

"No not really. I actually heard everything while I was knocked out." Said Marco, rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait, what?"

**"It's true. I asked him when I went into the mindscape."** Said Rodan.

"A-are you mad at me?" Charlie asked fearfully, her eyes were like those of a sad puppy.

Vaggie put a comforting arm around Charlie's shoulder, trying to put her at ease. But she of course gave Marco a threatening glare. Like she was daring him to say something negative about Charlie.

"He better not be." Vaggie warned.

"Nonononononono! I'm not mad at her! I swear, I'm not!" Marco said frantically, fearful to what Vaggie would do to him.

Charlie slightly perked up at this piece of information while Vaggie calmed down.

"R-really? B-but why?" Charlie asked Marco, not understanding why he wouldn't be angry with her for what happened to his brother.

"Because I know it wasn't your fault for what happened. If anyone is to blame, it's that demonic essence. I only blame Tom's parents for what happened to my brother. No offense, Tom." Said Marco.

"None taken, bro." Said Tom.

"The point is, I'm not mad at you for anything. It was something that was completely out of your control." Marco reassured gently.

With Marco's reassurance, Charlie was able to calm down completely, and gave a small smile. "So do you maybe wanna be friends?" She asked.

Marco and Rodan took a second to look at each other. Rodan only shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'I don't see why not,' without even saying a word. They returned their attention back to Charlie once they've made up their minds. "Sure, we can be friends if you want to." Marco said with a smile.

Charlie's face lit up with joy at his answer. "Really?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Said Marco.

**"Same here."** Said Rodan.

Charlie's smile grew wider with happiness.

"So, Marco." Spoke a firm male voice next to him, which made him yelp. He turned to see that it was Kelly's Dad, Marty, floating next to him. "I heard that you're dating Kelly, correct?" He said with a blank face.

"Uh, y-yes sir." Marco said nervously.

"Thought so." Marty then pulled a baseball bat from his hair. "Kelly, sweetie, could you look away? Daddy's gonna take a swing." His face still blank while looking at Marco.

"Dad!" Kelly protested, hugging Marco protectively.

"Marty, for Pete's sake put the bat away!" Thorn also protested.

Marty groaned in frustration but still complied and put the bat back in his hair. "Fine."

**"Hey, hairball."** Said Rodan. **"If you're going to threaten my successor like the overprotective father you are, don't do it in front of a group of titans."** He warned.

The sudden realization dawned on Marty as he looked around the table to see six other titans, besides Rodan, staring at him. He chuckled nervously at his mistake. "Oh, uh, hehehehe... right."

**"Thought so."** Said Rodan.

"Wait, what's a titan?" Vaggie asked out of curiosity.

**"Giant prehistoric radioactive monsters that have been around for millions of years. Aka, us."** Explained Anguirus, placing a hand full of potatoe chips in his mouth.

"What?!" Vaggie said in shock.

**"But of course this isn't our actual size. Our actual heights are towering like mountains. At this size, which we call our proto-forms, allow us to walk amongst the populace back in mewni without having to worry about property damage or killing someone by accident."** Explained Megalon.

"You mean to tell me that you guys are millions of years old?" Vaggie questioned.

**"Bingo."**

"Holy shit." Vaggie muttered. "Wait, what's the deal with you, the cybernetic bird thing, and the pterodactyl?" She asked.

**"What do you mean?"** Asked Megalon.

"I mean, why do you have metallic drill hands, or why does he look mechanical, or why he's red and see through?"

**"Oh that. Well, Gigan and I were used by aliens to conquer earth during the ancient times on earth. But of course they did some upgrades on us first. My drill hands, and making Gigan into a cyborg."** Megalon explained.

"ALIENS EXIST?!" Vaggie exclaimed as she stood up from her seat.

**"Yep. I should know, because Gigan _is_ one."** Said Megalon.

Gigan has a sharp toothed grin as Vaggie's jaw pretty much dropped in surprise of this.

"But what about him? Is he a ghost or something?" Charlie asked, adding her two cents into the conversation.

**"Actually, yes. Yes I am."** Rodan confirmed.

"And his soul is bonded to mine." Said Marco.

"He is? How?" Charlie asked.

**"Magic. Enough said."** Said Rodan.

Vaggie, recovering from her shock, didn't know what to say about any of this. She gripped her head with hands as she processed this. "I. I can't believe this. The entire time there's been giant monsters on this planet, aliens exist, and-and-"

"Easy, Vaggie. Try not to over think it too much." Said Charlie, trying to get her girlfriend to relax.

Vaggie took a deep breath to calm down. "Ok. Is there anything else you'd like to tell us- wait, what are your names?" She asked.

**"Oh, right, we haven't told you. Well for starters, you already know that the alien cyborg's name is Gigan. The big beetle with drills is Megalon. The one with the tusks and eating fruit is Behemoth. The one with the big ears is Baragon. The lizard with skin flaps is Varan. The one with the spikes is Anguirus. And finally, I'm Rodan."** Explained the ghostly fire demon. **"Now as for what else we can tell you... *chuckles* oh man, where do I even begin."**

...

**DONE! Woo! Man that was close! I thought I was going to miss my due date for this chapter, but I did it. **

**Hopefully it's satisfying to you, readers. **

**Now if you excuse me, I need to plan out the next chapter.**


	48. Chapter 45 A talk with Jak

**The Reptile is back in action once again with another chapter for you all to enjoy! **

**So jump into the responses: **

**Matt: I know that you were asking Jakemations this question, which is why I kinda left you out in the previous chapter. But I'd figured I'd include you anyways. But anyways, Omega and Wraith are made up by Jakemations. **

**ChimaTigon: Just checked it out. The story seems pretty decent so far. **

**Gamelover41592: Glad you liked it. The beat up the boyfriend thing almost happened, but if it did, Marty would've opened a can of whoop-ass curtesy of Rodan.**

**Jakemations: Thanks for the Wraith's backstory, and holy shit! That definitely fills in a puzzle set that's been left incomplete. Now for questions: **

**1\. If he's going to be staring Moon down before she 'you know what' (which I have a plan as to how), how would he be their if he's trapped in Hell? Does he somehow escape at some point? **

**2\. During the whole Wraith ordeal with the first settlers of mewni, where were the titans during that time? Because I've established that they've been there for millions of years since the invasion during the Permian period on earth. Were most of them just hibernating when that happened? Or did some actually get involved? **

**3\. The whole thing with Eclipsa makes sense, but what about the monsters? Was it just prejudice, or did they have a reason to despise them? **

**4\. What about Omega? What's the story behind them (I don't know if Omega is male or female)? What does Omega look like, and where do they come from? **

**5\. Does anyone in Hell, besides the devil, know about the Wraith? Or is he just a well kept secret down there? **

**6\. I know the story eventually splits into our own timelines at the end of the story, but what exactly do you mean by Charlie splitting the timeline when a chapter comes? Because it's kind of throwing me off. Do you mean that there's a split where one involves the SCP and the other involves Area 51? Or do you mean once it reaches the end of the story?**

**That's all I got for now. **

**T-wrecks13: Honestly, I'm not sure if any of the hazbin crew will get involved or not. It has been on my mind for awhile now. Anyways, yeah, the return of big G's nemesis will indeed happen along with a big finale that will determine the fate of both earth and mewni. **

**Lord demon: I like the idea of it, but I agree with Jake on one thing: if that character is to be added they would need a different name other than Micheal. Because there's already a Micheal in this story.**

**Ok. Let's get this plot ball rolling, because we're now in the chapter where Gigan, Megalon, and Jakovich learn a thing or two here and there. **

**Also, I don't think I've given you guys a description of what Jakovich looks like. So here's what his description is according to Jakemations, word for word: **

**He is six and a half feet tall and has fair skin with sky blue eyes. He wears thick rimmed glasses and has jet black hair that is spike up the front. He has a fair mustache and is a bit chiseled in the chin area. He wears a long, white lab coat that reaches down to the top of his black boots and under the lab coat is a vibranium chain mail under shirt that is long sleeved. He is built like a JoJo (Part 1-4) and always wears his One belt for protection when he needs it. He also has a fair haircut in the back. And the collar on his coat is always popped to show he is a badass. He also has an inter-dimensional pocket where he can pull anything out of. He can also use it to fuck with Hekapoo because it counts as a portal. **

**Those are Jakemations words, not mine.**

**Fair warning in a future chapter, since I'm not a scientist, I'm going to be spewing inter-dimensional nonsense and stuff in a future chapter. Just letting you know. So hopefully I don't make anything confusing for anyone. Plus it's fanfiction anyways. Buuuuuuut it's got to make sense in a way anyways. **

**Also, how many of you have seen the Hazbin Hotel music video Addict? I personally think it's awesome! Plus, it's given me an idea on what to do for the next chapter. Let's just say that Gigan's gonna have an existential crisis after this chapter, and he needs to vent.**

**I don't own anything. **

...

Mewni, the next day...

After finally taking a load off the other day, Marco and Rodan remained on earth for a little vacation while everyone else went back to their respectable homes. Despite what happened earlier yesterday morning, and the day before, they decided to just chill out on earth for awhile before returning to mewni. Before leaving for home, Kelly said that she would visit Marco whenever she had the time. Which he didn't mind.

Anyways, today was business as usual in mewni. Mewmans and monsters were back to being in their own respective villages. As for the titans, they just did their own thing. Anguirus and Varan decided to see if they could decipher King Caesar's whereabouts, since he hasn't been seen since after the Gyaos cleanup. Baragon and Behemoth decided to stick around monster town to avoid any tension with the mewmans. Plus they wanted to see what could be done to help raise them out of their current poverty looking state.

Now as for Gigan and Megalon... not much. They actually stuck around the castle doing whatever to kill the boredom. Currently, the two tech geniuses are in the castle gardens checking out the alpha box. Basically a maintenance check, checking to see if any other surviving titans in mewni have awakened yet (none so far... for now), and seeing what could be improved.

Why the gardens? They didn't trust any of the servants or guards prying into their business, and the servants and guards didn't trust the two titans wandering around the castle anyways, so the feeling is mutual. Queen Moon, and King River, although hesitant, allowed them to do so. Well, under the condition that they don't get into trouble with the other occupants on castle grounds. Which Gigan made no promises on. But that's another reason why they're in the gardens and away from everyone that could potentially piss them off. Just some peace and quiet.

**"I honestly think you should include some nanotechnology to your alpha box, Mega."** Gigan suggested to his beetle titan friend.

**"Why do you say that?"** Megalon asked, not looking up because he's tinkering with the alpha box using tools Gigan had on him. How he's even able to hold them with no hands has yet to be said at the moment.

**"Because I think it could make it easier to transport if it had a much more efficient portable mode. Like with a press of a button, it goes from a bulky complex suitcase shaped computer box, to a much lighter unassuming tiny box that fits in your pocket."** Gigan explained.

**"I don't have pockets. If anyone would have pockets, it'd be you."** Megalon pointed out.

**"You know what I meant. It just makes things easier. Plus, you could add some special features to it."** Said Gigan.

**"Like what?"** Asked Megalon, still not looking up from his work.

**"Like, say it gets stolen somehow, or if it's somehow out of your reach for some reason, and you can't get it back by yourself. You could add like a return feature of some kind, and it would come back to you on its own."** Gigan suggested.

**"That's actually a pretty good idea."** Said Megalon, briefly looking up from his work before going back to it. **"But what if the thief is still holding onto it?"** He questioned.

**"Shock feature."** Gigan said simply.

**"Nice."**

Their alone time didn't last however.

"Well, well, well. Haven't seen you two around in over three hundred years." Said a familiar voice.

The two looked to see the source of the voice came from none other then the teacher of magic to every queen in the Butterfly family... Glossaryck.

The two recognize the small blue magic man from the incredibly rare times that they've ever encountered him.

**"What the? You?!"** Gigan exclaimed in surprise, honestly not expecting to see the weird blue man for a long time, considering the few times they've ever met him.

"Yes, hello." Glossaryck greeted so casually.

**"Where the hell have you been?"** Megalon questioned.

Glossaryck floated closer to the duo. "Oh, you know. Here, there, everywhere." He said, his answer not really clear.

**"Psh. Figures."** Said Gigan.

Unlike most people, Gigan and Megalon don't actually find the blue cryptic magic teacher of the Butterfly spell book as annoying. Rather, they tolerate him at most. Mainly because Gigan deduced that his answers are easier to figure out if you don't think to hard on them... or if you actually pay attention to what he's saying instead of expecting a straight answer every time. As for the other titans, the ones that had met him before, their opinions on Glossaryck are actually a little mixed. Sometimes he's annoying to them, sometimes he's tolerable. But sometimes they just don't care.

"So anyways, how are things after being absent for hundreds of years?" The small blue man asked.

**"Pretty damn rocky start for Gigan and I. The others had it easier though. They weren't forced to do things for someone else's gain. Am I right, Gigan?"**

**"Damn straight." **

"Alrighty then. But is it just me, or does this garden seem emptier today?"

**"Probably because Rhedosaurus isn't here. Jakovich gave him a clean bill of health, so the big lizard left for earth the same way he came here."** Said Gigan.

"Well that's good to hear. But you're right about your friends having an easier start than you two. I should know, I used to have a case of dog brain until Caesar came along." Said Glossaryck. "Welp, just wanted to stop by and say hello. Toodles!" He then vanishes into thin air with a poof.

**"You know, I almost forgot how weird that guy is. Almost."** Said Megalon, who went back to tinkering with the alpha box.

**"Yeah, But what do you expect from a being purely made of magic?"** Said Gigan.

"Uh, excuse me, gents." The duo turned to see that it was Jakovich that called for them. "Would you mind assisting me with something? I just discovered something within my father's journal, and I can't seem to decipher it."

The alien cyborg and the humanoid beetle looked at each other for a decision, which was pretty easy and simple. **"I don't see why not."** Gigan said to Jakovich.

**"Yeah, I can put off tinkering around with the box for awhile."** Said Megalon.

"Excellent!" Jakovich said with a clap of his hands. "In that case, right this way, gentlemen." He said, leading the way back to his office.

...

Jakovich's office...

**"Alright, doc, let's see what you found."** Said Gigan.

"Right here." Said the royal doctor, opening up the journal to the very last page, which was blank. "I was going through my father's journal while taking notes in my own. But you see, ze pen I was using was a black light pen, so when I was flicking ze light on and off out of boredom, I notice something within ze pages was catching ze light. So I opened it to ze very last page and discovered what I assume to be a hidden message written in invisible ink. But it's in a language I'm not familiar with." He explained while holding said pen's purple glow over the page to reveal the mysterious text.

**"Oh that shouldn't be a problem! Gigan's got a universal translator built into him."** Said Megalon.

**"It's true, I do."** Said Gigan.

"Oh. Well that's pretty convenient. But how can you be sure it'll work on this?" Asked Jakovich.

**"When I've obtained the translator during my time in space, I was told that it translates anything, and I mean ANYTHING into a language that you can understand."** Gigan explained to the royal doctor.

"Hmm, interesting. Never heard of anything like that before. Well then by all means, have at it." Said Jakovich.

Gigan's visor scanned the hidden writing on the page with ease. But what he saw left him surprised.

**"The hell?!"** Gigan exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Jakovich asked in concern.

**"It's written in xilian!"** Said Gigan.

**"What? Why xilian of all things?"** Megalon questioned.

**"Don't know. But looks like we're gonna find out in a minute."** Said Gigan.

Seconds afterwards his translator began to translate it into a readable text, which he could see on his visor as letters of all kinds from many different languages changing like numbers on a stop watch. But the letters stopped once they identified the translation.

**"Ok, I got something."** Said Gigan once the process was completed.

**"Alright, let's see it."** Said Megalon.

Gigan displayed the translation in a hologram from his visor, which was translated to English, and read it out loud.

**_"Dear Jakovich, _**

**_If you're reading this then you must have found my hidden message, and figured out how to translate it. My apologies for using the language of the accursed xilians, but I couldn't risk letting this fall into the wrong hands. Hence why it's written in invisible ink. But this message isn't just written for you, it's also for your older brother... Gigan._ **

**Wait, what the fuck?!"** Gigan exclaimed in shock.

**"Keep reading, maybe it's a coincidence."** Megalon rationalized.

**_"This is for the off chance that you somehow manage to find him. I know his abduction has taken a toll on you, it's taken a toll on everyone here on Agartha. But if by some chance that you find him, give him the code word at the end of this message. Before this all happened, I was able to implant a secret phrase in his mind if by some chance he becomes brainwashed or something related to losing memory. It was a safety precaution I made out of paranoia just in case if anyone wanted to use your brother for ill intentions... looks like I was right to do so. Anyways, once you translate this, and you somehow in someway find your brother, give him the code word. I love you, son. _**

**_\- Edward Rictofen... Code word: Arsenal._ **

**Wait, what the actual-"** Gigan cut himself off as he held his head and screamed in pain.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **

**"Dude, what's wrong?!"** Megalon asked in immediate concern.

**"My head fucking hurts, what else could it be?!"** Gigan snapped while thrashing about in pain.

The pain suddenly subsided and Gigan froze in place as something appeared in his mind... multiple somethings.

_In his mind... _

_He remembers seeing darkness and cracks of light._

**_*Crack. Crack* _**

_"Come on, you can do it." He remembers hearing a male voice with the same German accent as Jakovich._

**_*Crack.* _**

_He then sees everything as a blur before it clears up to see an older man that looked somewhat like Jakovich, but not much._

**_Chirp! Chirp!_**

_"Yes! It worked! Haha, I'm a father!" He remembers hearing the man say._

_..._

_He remembers being the same height as the older man as he speaks to him._

_"Don't worry, you got this! Try again. I am your father. Fa-ther." The man says._

_**"Fffffffa... fffffaaaaaatherrrrr... father."** He remembers trying to say._

_The man smiles in absolute joy of his accomplishment._

_"Yes! You did it! I'm so proud of you my boy!"_

_..._

_He remembers being significantly taller than the man known as 'father.' Like he had to lower his head to meet his eye level._

_"Ready, boy?" His father asked brandishing a sword._

_"Always ready, old man." Gigan said with a smirk._

_..._

_He remembers being taller again, basically dinosaur size, and staring down a couple of bullies picking on a younger kid. One was human, the other one is apparently a zombie. They apparently knocked a small pile of books out of his hands, which are now scattered around him._

_The bullies were terrified at the sight of Edward's hulking son giving them the death glare._

_**"If you ever come here again, in fact, you go anywhere and prey upon innocent kids and I will find you, and I'll eat your arms, then your legs, and then I'll eat both of your faces. You feel me? Because then you'll be armless, legless, faceless things rolling down the street... like two little shits in the wind."** Gigan threatened, leaning closer and closer to the now terrified bullies. _

_"Wh-who are you?" One of the bullies stuttered in fear. _

_**"I, am Gigan."** He chuckled darkly, then immediately switched to a more serious expression. **"RUN."** He said in a dark tone with a glare. _

_The bullies screamed as Gigan screeched, and swung his scythe blade down at them, which caused them to run before the blade could slam into the ground. But there was a noticeable difference between this scythe blade and the ones he has now... the one he's seeing in his mind is made out of bone. _

_He remembers turning to check on the child in concern. _

_**"You alright, kid?"** _

_"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks, Gigan." The child said with a smile._

_... _

_He remembers the xilians attacking as he helped evacuate the civilians. He was bigger than the biggest dinosaur known in the current fossil record at the time. Not that big of a difference than previously, but still. _

_**"Quickly! Evacuate! Everyone get to safety!"** He called out to everyone as they fled. _

_... _

_He remembers meeting an infant. A boy, in fact. The war with the xilians still raged on at the time. _

_"Gigan, I'd like you to meet your new brother, Jakovich." His father said, introducing his older son to his younger one. _

_... _

_Years have passed as the war with xilians raged on._

_He remembers himself being titan sized, and a young Jakovich in his late teens fighting with alongside an army of soldiers, some were human and some were zombies, and said army were using weapons and vehicles straight out of Call of Duty. The enemy they were fighting was an enemy that Gigan knew all too well... the xilians. _

_Gigan was mowing down the alien threat with ease, despite not having the ability to fly, shoot lasers, or use any weapons or tech that he has now. _

_**"Keep fighting! If we go to Hell, we're taking these bastards with us!"** He remembers shouting to his fellow brothers and sisters in arms. _

_Just as soon as they were on the edge of victory, Gigan became severely electrocuted by beam of energy from multiple ships, weakening him. He then became trapped in a tractor beam from the main ship, which was a large golden sphere with three golden triangular parts on the bottom, making it look like a sphere sitting on a three clawed stand, and the hull of the ship is covered in multiple constellations. _

_The smaller ships continued to electrocute him as the beam began to lift him off the ground as he screeched in pain. _

_"GIGAN!" Shouted Jakovich as they watched their brother be taken away from them. _

_**"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"** Gigan cried out before he disappeared, and the memories stop there._

...

Gigan gasped for air after the memory trip he wasn't prepared for, nor was he familiar with it. But yet, it DID feel familiar. As he panted, he found out that he was on his back, staring at the ceiling. Then Megalon came into view.

**"Gigan! What the hell happened?! You ok?! How many drill bits am I holding up?!"** Megalon asked frantically, looking down at Gigan while holding up one of his drill bit arms.

But Gigan finally got it together once Jakovich came into view, and he stared intensely at the doctor, his visor glowing ominously.

**"You..."** He said with no emotion.

"Uh, pardon?" Jakovich said in confusion.

**"YOU!"** Gigan exclaimed with rage. He got back up to his feet so fast that Jakovich didn't have time to react.

Gigan's left blade switched out for his doc ock clawed hand, the four claws wrapping around Jakovich's torso, and slammed him up against the wall of his office as confusion induced rage poured off of the cyborg and his gaze bored into Jakovich's eyes.

**"YOU were there!"** He yelled in his face.

"W-what? What do you mean?" Jakovich asked the cyborg, not sure what he was talking about, because it wasn't clear.

**"You were there when I was taken by those BASTARDS!"** Gigan continued to shout.

Jakovich's eyes widened once the realization of what he said hit him like a brick.

"What?..." He said.

**"Don't you 'what' ME, bozo! What the hell did I just see?! After that migraine on steroids, memories that I don't remember flashed throughout my mind like a damn clip show! So what the hell's going on?! And don't even THINK about bullshitting me, doc!"** Gigan ranted in anger, finally letting go of the doctor, his claws being switched out for his blade, but his glaring red visor kept boring into him.

"Wait, you're saying that I was there when you were taken by the xilians?" Jakovich questioned.

**"Yes! You screamed my name and I screamed for yours until everything went black! So I suggest you tell me what the hell I just saw!"** Gigan demanded.

"... Your memories." Jakovich said once the pieces fell into place.

**"What?"** Said Gigan, a little confused.

**"Hey! Don't leave the big beetle out of this! I'd like to know what the hell's going on too!"** Said Megalon, feeling left out.

"What you saw, Gigan. Are. Your. Memories. Memories of your life before you were taken." Said Jakovich.

**"Wait, you mean?-"** Gigan was about to say.

"Yes. It's exactly what it means." Jakovich said with a smile.

He began to chuckle to himself before he began to full on laugh with joy. "I can't believe it! I've tried to find you years ago, but it turns out you were standing in front of me this whole time!" Jakovich continued to laugh out of both joy and relief.

**"Wait, back up. You mean to tell me that you two are LONG LOST BROTHERS?!"** Megalon exclaimed in shock.

The shutters on Gigan's visor widened with a look of shock written all over his face as he stared at Megalon. He whipped his head around to face Jakovich. **"Explanation! Now!"** He demanded.

"Oh yes, of course. Ahem! It all took place on an alternate version of earth, Agartha. Twenty five years in ze future on that earth to be exact. Don't ask, I'll get to it when I can. Anyways, my father was part of a group known as the Primus crew. They, along with other humans live alongside ze undead, aka zombies."

**"Zombies?! The actual hell?!"** Megalon exclaimed in shock.

"Relax, they're like ze monsters in mewni, except they have equal rights. All of that was possible when ze primus crew made a peace treaty with a being called ze shadow king. Don't ask about him, it would take too long to explain and completely derail ze topic at hand here. Anyways, ze population is mostly zombies and there's not that many humans. In Agartha, everyone is immortal by age, again don't ask there's too many details to go through, but they can be killed if enough damage is done to them. But that's not ze main focus here. You see, one day, Edward Rictofen, aka my father, had felt an empty hole in his heart that he yearned to fill. He wanted a child, but for reasons unknown to me, he used ze dna of a titan that originated from ze stars, along with his dna, and fused them to create a son. Aka you, Gigan."

Gigan remained silent throughout the entire explanation. For he had no words as his mind processed everything that was being told to him and his beetle friend.

**"Uh, quick question. What did he look like before he became a cyborg?"** Megalon asked the doctor.

"Like this." Said Jakovich, holding an old photo he kept on him that depicted a fully organic Gigan.

(A/N: Picture it as Gigan's Final Wars design but with no buzzsaw in his chest, he has his final wars scythe blades but minus the grappling harpoons and they're made of bone along with the ones on his feet, no grappling hook at the tip of his tail, his beak and mandibles are also made of bone, the row of spikes on his head and down his tail are colored black, his three red sails remain the same, his skin is covered in black scales instead of his cybernetic armor, and he has a pair of red eyes with black pupils instead of his single eyed visor.)

**"Damn, dude! Even before you were a cyborg you looked badass!"** Megalon complimented.

"Indeed he did. Now, where was I? Oh right, it all happened on Drackon Greas Hiu Saviortion which is translated from 38th degree Dremsosle (Dream-sauce-lee) to "Day of the Savior of Man's Creation." On this day, Agartha was invaded by the xilians, who nearly destroyed everyone. That is until my father and his friends, Nickoli, Takeo, and Dempsey fused their blood together and fused it with an element called element 115, which in turn created me, and I became part of a project called 'project 216.' They named me Jakovich, which translated from first degree Dremsosle means "Prince of Agartha." Fun fact, even as an infant, I had an IQ of 216. Hence ze name of ze project. Some time passed before I fully joined you in ze war against xilians, but after you've been taken, I was killed by an xilian bomb. Apparently it was enough to kill me since I've just said that people in Agartha are hard to kill unless damaged enough. Now you're probably wondering as to how I'm still standing here in front of you. You see, our father and his best friend, Samantha, were married at ze time of the war, and during that time, she found out that she was pregnant. But since our father couldn't bare to lose another son, he transferred my soul into our mother so I could be born again. Memories completely intact. So I was aware of everything that happened before. If you're wondering as to how that's even possible, let's just say that not only does science exist in Agartha, but so does magic. Enough said. Anyways, seventeen years have passed, and I couldn't bare the thought of losing you to those bastards. So I built myself a time machine using whatever resources that I had in order to travel back in time to stop the xilians from invading Agartha. But it malfunctioned, and it accidentally sent me to the dimension of mewni. Queen Moon Butterfly was still a teen at ze time of my arrival, and because of my knowledge of basically everything, I quickly grew in favor of Queen Moon and I became the royal doctor."

Jakovich paused his story as he took note of Gigan's thousand yard stare.

"Gigan? You alright? Did you listen to everything that I've said?" He asked the cyborg.

Gigan nodded his head a little, his expression unchanged.

"Was it a little too much to take in?"

**"... Yeah... it's just... really messed up for me... I'm trying to process all of this, but... I. I think I need some air."** Gigan said in shock as he walked out of the room.

**"Get some air where?"** Asked Megalon.

**"FUCKING ANYWHERE!"** Gigan snapped, storming out of the room to who knows where.

Jakovich and Megalon peered our the door and watched Gigan storm off down the hall, disappearing once he turned a corner.

"Well... he's pissed." Said Jakovich.

**"... I feel like we stole someone's spotlight."** Megalon quipped. **"But yeah, he's definitely pissed."**

...

**And that's it for now until I get the next chapter up. Which will explain some things that I left out. You'll find out once it's done. **

**Anyways, some of you are probably wondering why I plan on having Gigan vent out his frustrations in Hell. Let's just say that I like a certain bomb throwing demon. That's all I'm going to say. **

**Random person: I smell potential shipping! **

**Oh shit, they've found me! I don't know how, but they've found me! **

**Random person 2: Get them! **

***Runs away screaming.***


	49. Chapter 46 Gigan’s hellfire

**Here I am! Rock you like a hurricane! **

**Here I am! With a brand new chapter! **

***Panting* I think I lost them. Man, they were like blood hounds! **

**Anyways, for this chapter we'll see Gigan vent out his frustrations in Hell, as well as meet a variety of characters while there. **

**How will he get there? Read and find out. **

**Now let's get to the responses: **

**Gamelover41592: Indeed it was. **

**ChimaTigon: I'll look it up when I can.**

**Omnisaurus: Yeah, it can only get more insane from here on out. **

**Kaylaraine1993: Oh I haven't forgotten about Orga. He won't be in the story, but I do plan on using him in a sequel.**

**Lord demon: Thanks for the info. But could you explain the Gigantis part, please? It's kind of confusing me.**

**Matt: Honestly, I'm pretty sure it's something Jake made up. You're gonna have to ask him yourself to be sure. I'm just going with it. Also, (just adding my two cents here) I was thinking of saving the shapeshifter from GF for my Gigan sequel, just to mess with him with the whole seeing double cliche. But I'll see what happens.**

**T-wrecks13: Hahahahaha! Your comment honestly made me chuckle! 'Mind wreck of a train fuck.' Ha! Funny stuff. **

**Jakemations: Thanks for the info. I at least have a vague idea of what Omega could possibly look like... sort of. But given what you've told me about Omega, I can understand why. Anyways, I've got questions for you: **

**1\. What's an ultra cannon? I'm asking so I can get an idea of what the cannon at the end of Omega's tail looks like. **

**2\. How's the project going so far? **

**3\. Do you have your devianart account setup yet?**

**Ok, responses are done, now let's get to the story! **

***Sees Gigan sulking in the corner of the room.* **

**Uh, hopefully Gigan gets out of this funk he's in... **

**I don't own anything... ...Gigan, you gonna be ok, buddy? **

...

Mewni, Castle Butterfly...

Not too long after Gigan stormed out of Jakovich's office, and we now find our favorite cyborg monster marching through the castle halls, clearly angered.

Why is that, you may ask?

Ever since his true origin's been revealed to him several minutes ago, his mind has been a jumbled mess of anger and confusion. He didn't know what to think or feel about this. He obviously felt angry about this, I mean really, he's been living with the fact that he was taken by aliens that turned him into a living war machine and never knew where he truly came from, nor did he think to actually look into it, for MILLIONS OF YEARS!

Does he even need to mention the headache of an explanation it is?

His original home is on another earth in another dimension, specifically twenty five years in the future in that dimension.

His biological father created him using his blood mixed with alien titan DNA.

His biological brother is originally made up of his father's blood and the blood of some his father's friends.

He gets taken and brainwashed by the xilians and made into a cyborg while his brother dies and gets reborn.

His brother makes a time machine to stop the invasion from happening, but it malfunctions, and he gets sent to mewni while the current Queen was still a teen.

He gets sent to earth, Marco's earth specifically, as a weapon for conquering, but winds up in another dimension for millions of years.

Then blah blah blah, you know the rest if you've been paying attention.

But then he watches his friend die, and he and his friends are locked away for three hundred years.

...

...

... WHAT A CLUSTERFUCK OF AN ORIGIN STORY!

Gigan may be a technological genius, but sweet mother of Mothra, how's he supposed to deal with this?!

Dealing with mewmans, monsters, and aliens is easy for him. He can just either be friendly or hostile, simple as that. But this? No clue whatsoever. All that Gigan could do is feel angry.

Normally he would just slowly calm down. But he can't seem to calm down at the moment. If he couldn't calm down, Gigan would find some way to vent. Which usually involves him destroying shit like rocks or trees.

But sometimes he'll go for a walk to clear his head before he resorts to more destructive methods. Which is what he's currently doing.

For those that know Gigan well enough, pray that no one agitates him while he's like this.

... Looks like those prayers are gonna go unanswered.

As Gigan marched through the halls, his mind clouded by his current emotional state, he failed to notice a pair of castle guards in the middle of their daily routine of patrolling the castle walking in his direction. Neither of them were paying attention as they approached each other.

"So then I says to Sir Stabby, I says- *Clank*"

One of the guards accidentally bumped into the cyborg, his armor making a metallic clank against Gigan's mechanical body. This of course snapped Gigan back into focus. He still hasn't calmed down, but he tried to keep his resolve so he doesn't needlessly flip out.

**"... Excuse me."** He mutters with no emotion while keeping his cool, but just barely.

The guards didn't say anything as he brushed past them. But then they began to whisper behind his back.

"Tch. What a freak show." Said the guard that bumped into him, whispering to the second guard.

"I know, right? What even _is_ he?" Whispered the second guard.

They obviously didn't think that Gigan couldn't hear them... but he did. Which is why he stopped in his tracks.

"I'm not even sure. He looks like a chicken had sex with a mantis or something." Said the first guard, making the two chuckle.

Gigan's anger began to boil over. His visor narrowed as he uttered a low growl.

"These things may have protected us from those ugly bat monsters, but I still don't trust them." Said the second guard.

"Which one do you distrust the most?" Asked the first guard.

"Either the fire demon's ghost, or the walking abomination that looks like a chicken."

Gigan's visor began to glow ominously as his anger grew.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. I mean, one of them is a ghost, and the other is walking scrap."

Gigan gritted his teeth. He was already angry enough as it is. This was adding more fuel to the fire.

"Scrap? That's an understatement."

"Well what do you expect from something that's a machine?"

That's it!

**"Maybe you should speak up so everyone can hear you."** Gigan said once he teleported behind the two.

The two guards froze as they slowly turned to see the cyborg titan glaring at them with his piercing red glowing visor.

"... Uuuuuuuh-" one of the guards tried to say before Gigan interrupted him.

**"Don't bother. I heard EVERYTHING... and let me tell you something..."** He said, leaning his head down towards their eye level at the end before continuing. **"Ever since my first encounter with mewmans, I've had to put up with a lot of your kind's bigotry and bullshit. I had to put up with it to a certain extent because there was only so much I could take before I snapped. But what makes you think I'm going to put up with it now? Hmm?"** Said Gigan, slowly getting closer to the guards as they slowly stepped back from the angry cybernetic titan.

**"What's worse is that you caught me in a bad mood. I tried to keep my cool... I really did... but you couple of bastards just had to press my buttons while I was still within earshot."** Gigan had there backs up against the wall that was at the corner of the hallway. **"But here's the thing though... I can understand your distrust towards my friends and I, and I don't expect you to trust us right away. But the fact that your distrust comes from your bigotry PISSES ME OFF!" **

***SLAM!***

The guards yelped in fear as Gigan's right blade pierced through the stone wall near the face of the guard that stood on Gigan's right.

**"You think I'm going to act like a pushover just because your damn queen told me to behave? Think again! That blue haired bitch you call your ruler is NOT the boss of me! I don't care who or what she is, I refuse to bow down to her and kiss her feet like the brainless sheep that you are!"** Gigan ranted in anger, his visor almost narrowing into a complete thin red line. Almost. **"I'm not going to be taking shit from anyone! Not you, or your damn queen! I don't need some bozo who's hair is in the shape of their own ass to keep me in check! I can keep myself in check! That is until people like you start to press my buttons! Because like I said, there's only so much a guy like me can take! I couldn't care less if you insult my friends and I behind our backs when we're not around! But I'll be picking fights left and right if any of you call me a damn machine! You think I asked to be a cyborg?! You think I asked to be torn apart, put back together, and then brainwashed to do someone's bidding?! You think I asked to be around a bunch of retarded corn loving bastardized little shits like you?! NO! I didn't! So what gives you walking tin cans the right to talk down to me?! Huh?!"**

The two guards remained silent as they shook in fear of the angry monster screaming in their faces.

**"So let me tell you something you couple of corn-fuckers. Piss me off again... and I'll make you bleed."** Gigan warned. **"Understood?"**

The guards nodded their heads quickly with wide eyes filled with fear.

**"Good."** Gigan then pulls his blade out of the wall, and points down the hall to his left with his left blade. **"Start running before I change my mind."**

That's all they needed to hear before the guards took off running like a couple of roadrunners. The sound of metal clanging together in a rapid fashion faded away as they ran further away from the angry cyborg.

Gigan took a deep breath and exhaled as he collected himself. He felt a little better after he bit their heads off. Metaphorically of course. But he still didn't feel any better.

He turned back around to the direction he was going, and continued his walk through the hall. Did he overreact? Who cares, he most certainly doesn't!

As he made his way down the hall, uninterrupted this time, his visor alerted him of some strange readings being picked up. Gigan stopped in his tracks once he saw the flashing alert on his visor. He tapped the side of his head with the tip of his blade, and a holographic screen appeared in front of him from his visor.

**"Hmm? Portal warning?"** He said to no one in particular. He tapped something on the holographic display with tip of his blade, and more details of the readings popped up. **"A Hell portal? Wait... a _summoning_ Hell portal? What?"** Gigan said in confusion.

Why is there a Hell portal opening?

He got his answer in the form of a red portal opening on his right. He didn't have time to think, because seconds later, the portal began to suck him in like a vacuum. He tried to resist the portal's pull or activate his teleportation, but he wasn't quick enough as the portal's suction increased so quickly, and the next thing he knows he's sucked in.

**"OH-"**

...

Hell...

**"-SHIIIIIIT!" *THUD!***

The portal dropped him onto solid ground with a thud, and the portal closed immediately once he exited it. His heavy mechanical body leaving cracks surrounding him from where he landed. Collecting his bearings, Gigan got back on his feet to get a good look at his surroundings. But once he did check and see, he wish he didn't.

**"You've got to be fucking kidding me..."**

All around him were various buildings of different sizes, odd designs, and red atmosphere. In fact, the place he landed on was the roof of a building.

Gigan yelled to the sky in anger and frustration.

Of all the places to be summoned to, it had to be Hell. I mean for real, what are the chances of him getting sucked into a hell portal?! Ok sure, his readings said that it was a hell portal before it appeared, so yeah he should've expected it. But that didn't mean he was happy about it.

How did he know for sure it was Hell? Oh gee, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the giant pentagram in the red sky!

**'Is this how Marco and Rodan feel? Getting into one zany situation after the next? Huh. I wonder what they're doing right now?'** Gigan thought.

...

Marco's house...

We cut to Marco just chilling on the couch drinking a glass of lemonade.

"Hmm. I wonder what everyone else is doing." He said.

**"They're probably fine."** Said Rodan, appearing in his shadow form right next to his successor.

...

Hell...

Despite the situation, Gigan had to admit that he's kind of impressed with how this cesspool looks in comparison to when he and Megalon were here last time. It's really progressed from its ancient Stone Age-like civilization to something you'd find in a big city.

He would've continued to gaze at the city he was in, which he found out is called Imp City from that sign he could see, but he heard voices get closer to the door on the roof.

"I'm telling you, Moxxie. Up on the roof is our big ticket winner!" Said a man's voice.

"I already heard you the first time, sir. But I'm telling you, this will backfire in mere seconds." Said another man's voice, but this one is higher pitched than the first one.

"Why do you always got to doubt him, Moxxie?" Said a female's voice.

"Because he's a fucking idiot, Millie!" Said the high pitched male voice, which Gigan assumes was the one named Moxxie.

"Moxxie! He's our boss!" Said the female, which he assumed was Millie.

"I don't care! We only had one lucky break in this gig! One! This is going to end badly just as soon as it started!" Moxxie exclaimed in frustration.

"Oh c'mon, Mox! This could be our chance to score some serious dough! Seriously, this guy is on Lucifer's shit list!" Said the first male voice, who's apparently their boss.

"So are other people. So why not go after easier targets?" Said another female's voice, sounding like an uninterested teen.

"Because, Loona, he's got the highest bounty than all those people put together by far!" Said the first male.

Bounty? That's what he was brought here for? He's a bunch of dollar signs for a couple of lowlife imps?! Oh hell no! They want this mechanical beast, they better be ready for a fight!

Before the door leading to the roof opened, Gigan hid on the side of the entrance so he could do something dramatic to give them a little scare.

The door opened, and out walked three imps and a hell hound. The imps were red and had long tails with and arrow at the end of them. The tallest imp wore a black business suit/coat of some kind with black boots with red where the feet are, black gloves fingerless gloves of some kind that show his claws, and had long horns with black and white stripes. The right side of the imp's face has a white blotch or patch over his eye, an odd heart shape black colored mark on his forehead, his eyes have red irises and yellow sclera, and he has sharp yellow teeth.

The short male imp wore a black business suit with a red bow tie. His horns were shorter than the tall one's, but were also black and white striped. His white hair almost seemed to blend in with the white of his horns. He also had white freckles under his eyes. His eyes had yellow sclera, and his face had a look of stress.

The other short imp, the female, who's basically the same height as the short male, had short charcoal grey-ish black hair with a small patch of white, a pair of small black horns, the same colored eyes as the short male, big eyelashes, small patches of white on her tail and right arm, and a small black heart on her right shoulder. She wore black torn up pants, a black top with straps hanging down her arms and another pair of straps going behind her back with yellow buttons on the front, a beauty mark under her right eye, and she wore black lipstick. She was currently smiling and she had a gap between her teeth. The sexy kind, not the ugly kind.

The hell hound had grey and white fur, with a dark grey bushy tail. She appeared wolf-like with voluminous light grey hair swept to the side to reveal her right ear completely while her left appeared through her hair with two piercings. She also has a piercing on her right eyebrow. Her eyes had white irises with red sclera. She wore dark black stockings that leave her clawed feet bare, black shorts slightly torn at the edges with a crescent moon cut out on the right, grey fingerless gloves, a grey top that reveals her midriff with the straps hanging down on her arms but also had black strings on the front of her breasts that looked like an upside down pentagram, and she wore a black collar around her neck with white spikes on it.

She had an emotionless face as she stared at the screen of her phone.

Once they were all out in the open, they stopped in their tracks as they stared at nothing.

"What?! But he was supposed to be right here!" Said the tall imp.

"I told you so, Blitzo." Said Moxxie, confirming the tall one's name as Blitzo.

"Oh don't start with me you prick! You see this cracked cement on the roof?" He said, pointing out the area where Gigan landed. "He was definitely here!"

"Oh yeah? Then where is he?" Loona asked, not looking up from her phone.

She looked up from her phone once she and everyone else heard the door slam shut. The rest turned around to see the now closed door, while Blitzo was already facing the direction of the door when it happened. But what happened next made their blood run cold.

Gigan deactivated his cloaking ability to reveal himself, his blade on the door to show that it was HE who slammed it shut. He glared daggers at the group as he slowly approached them, and they slowly stepped back from him.

"I don't think this was well thought out." Said Blitzo.

"YOU THINK?!" Screeched Moxxie, flinging his arms up in the air.

**"Let's cut to the chase..."** Said Gigan, raising one of his blades and pointed it at the group. **"... Which one of you do I KILL first?"** He said with an evil sharp toothed grin.

"Uh oh..." Said Blitzo.

...

**Aaaaaaaand DONE! Sorry I had to cut this one short, but I need more time to figure out how to integrate everyone else. Including a certain bomb throwing demon. **

**Gigan: Who? **

**Me: Oh you'll find out soon enough, buddy. **

**Gigan: You're playing with dangerous shipping fire, you know that, right? **

**Me: I'm well aware of that. **

**See you next chapter, readers!**


	50. Chapter 47

**I'm back at it again, people. **

**Here's another chapter. **

**I got nothing else to say other than get to the responses... I got pretty bored when I wrote the intro. **

**Gamelover41592: You're welcome. **

**ChimaTigon: I checked out the source, and no I don't think you've shown me before.**

**Matt: Honestly, I don't have plans on adding the Cloverfield monster. It sounds like it could fit in with the story I created, but if, IF I were to add them, I would have to change their origin. But currently, I don't have plans for it.**

**Lord demon: Oh I already knew that Gigantis was another name for Godzilla, I was asking what that meant because next to it you wrote 'Godzilla Dire Wolf team up.' Sorry I wasn't clear about it before. Is Gigantis just a code-name for their team up, or is it something else? If it's just a separate monster, what does it look like? Because personally I don't think it should be a carbon copy of Godzilla. Also, glad that you liked how I introduced helluva boss. One more thing, I'm losing track of the protagonists you've listed, and I was wondering if you could make a list of the characters, who they are, and what their role is. If it's not too much trouble that is. I also haven't seen Empire Strikes Back in awhile, is the twist you're talking about the 'it's a trap!' twist, or is it something else? **

**T-wrecks13: Yeah, the poor sap is just having a bad day. He'll definitely calm down eventually. As for the next kaiju fight, I'm thinking the next chapter. We'll see what happens. As for who though, I'm thinking Gabara.**

**I think that covers it. **

**I don't own anything.**

***Bang* *Shatter* SSSSSSSSSSHIIIIIIIIIPPEEEEEEEER! **

**AH! THEY'RE BACK! GUYS! A LITTLE HELP, PLEASE? **

**Anguirus: RIP AND TEAR, BITCHES! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Heavy Metal Music ensues***

...

Hell, Pentagram City...

Pentagram City. The big city in Hell chock full of demons of all kinds. From someone as simple as a drug addict, to someone as powerful and dangerous as the head honcho that rules this land, they all call it home. The entirety of hell (or at least, this particular version of it) is basically a cesspool of murder, porn, drugs, and all sorts of shit. One wrong step and you're screwed.

Speaking of which...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Screamed a group of three imps and a hell hound as they ran through the city all battered and bruised with multiple bleeding cuts all over their bodies, catching the eye of onlookers as they ran by. The one named Moxxie had his head through a chunk of wood, which we can assume came from the door they used to get to the roof earlier.

"Is he still behind us?!" Screamed Blitzo.

"No he took a wrong turn-OF COURSE HE'S STILL BEHIND US YOU MORON!" Moxxie retorted.

"If we live, I'm gonna kick your asses so hard for getting me into this!" Loona exclaimed.

They all heard Gigan's signature screech come from behind them. They took a quick glance to see the angry cyborg in hot pursuit, quickly gaining on them.

"Not unless Gigan beats you to the punch first!" Said Millie, completely terrified.

"He'll do more than just punch! He'll massacre us!" Blitzo pointed out.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Loona exclaimed angrily.

While running, Moxxie felt a tap on his shoulder. Curious, he glanced back to see who it was. But then he did a double take, and his eyes widened in both shock and fear once he saw who it was.

It was Gigan, flying with his jets directly behind them!

**"Surprise mothafucka!"** Gigan cackled evilly.

Moxxie screamed in terror.

"He's directly behind us!" He exclaimed.

The others looked back, and saw that he wasn't kidding around.

**"I WILL CATCH YOU!"** Gigan exclaimed with a manic grin.

They all screamed and tried to run faster. But Gigan flew ahead of them, and stood in their path, which caused them to skid to a halt. Gigan stood there with a menacing sharp toothed grin, and a furrowed visor.

**"Hey guys, where's the fire?"** The saw in his torso began spinning, and his visor glowed before it fired a scatter shot laser. Which of course caused them to scatter (no pun intended), but a few stray shots were able to scorch their backsides. They all yelped in pain (with Loona sounding much like a dog's yelp), and took off in different directions.

Gigan pretended to ponder on who to chase. **"Hmm. Let's see... eeny, meeny, miny, BLITZO!"**

He took off in a dash of speed towards the head imp, since bringing him to Hell to make a quick buck out of him was said imp's idea in the first place.

Blitzo was flailing his arms around in the air as he screamed a not so manly scream while he ran for his life down the street. He stopped to turn a corner that led down an alley. Which turned out to be a bad idea, because he ran into a dead end... literally. He was too busy looking behind him to see what was in front of him.

He face planted into the brick wall, and fell onto his back. Blitzo sat up from the ground and rubbed his head to ease the pain. But it didn't last long when he heard a whistle right behind him. He turned his head around to see the dark silhouette of the angry cyborg titan at the entrance of the alley. The glow of his red visor combined with the sight of his sharp teeth made his already intimidating appearance all the more terrifying.

**"Found you."** He said as he stalked towards the terrified imp, scraping his blades against the walls of the alley. Which made sparks appear as he did so.

Blitzo jumped to his feet with his back against the wall, and tried to beg his way out of this.

"C-c'mon now, we can work this out! We don't need to resort to such extreme measures! I-I'm sure we can come to an agreement!" He stuttered.

**"You should've thought of that before you brought me down here to make a quick buck out of me."** Said Gigan, getting closer to the imp.

"I-I-I didn't know what I was getting myself into!"

**"Not everyone does when they're dealing with titans, bitch!"** Gigan exclaimed, pointing a blade at the imp.

Blitzo continued to beg. "C-can't we just come to an agreement! M-maybe some common ground!" He pleaded.

Gigan stopped his advance towards the imp, standing just two and a half feet in front of him. He seemed to actually consider this.

Blitzo had his eyes shut, waiting for the cybernetic monster to strike him down. But it never came.

**"Alright then. I'll consider this _'common ground'_ of yours."** Said Gigan, shocking the imp into opening his eyes.

"W-wait, really?" He questioned, feeling a little relieved. "Well then-"

**"BUT, we're going by MY terms, bub!"** Gigan interrupted. **"I don't kill you under three conditions; One, never do this to me or my friends. Because if you do this again, I'll butcher you. This isn't a bluff by the way. I got friends who can back me up on that. Two, if I find out that you're doing this, or anything similar, to innocent people, and I'll slaughter not only you, but you're employees too. Three, you give me compensation for bringing me to Hell in the first place."**

"C-compensation? I'd hate to brake it to you, pal, but I'm not exactly liquid on cash at the moment." Blitzo said nervously.

Gigan chuckled at his remark before he spoke. **"I'm not talking about cash, court jester."**

"Then what _are_ you talking about?" Blitzo asked, getting more nervous as his mind went wild with assumptions.

Gigan stared at the imp, or more accurately, stared at what was on top of his head.

**"... Nice horns you got there."** Said Gigan.

"Oh why thank you-waaaaaaaaaaait a minute..." Blitzo realized.

Gigan's visor narrowed while he gave the most menacing sharp toothed grin possible, and he switched his right blade for his dual chainsaw, the saws spinning with violent intent almost immediately after they appeared.

"Uh oh..." Blitzo gulped.

Gigan screeched and swung his saws at him. In the distance, only the sound of chainsaws and Blitzo's screams filled the air. Chilling demons down to their bones, but only to those that could hear it.

...

Mewni, castle Butterfly.

All seemed fine and dandy at the moment. But we all know it really isn't, because an angry voice screamed out from within the castle.

**"YOU DID WHAT?!"**

That voice belonged to one of Mewni's titan residents, Megalon... and boy is he pissed!

Why? Well, sometime after Gigan stormed off, Megalon informed Jakovich that it'd be best to give him some space whenever he gets like this. He should know, he's been around him for millions of years. But once Megalon figures he'd calmed down enough by now, he and Jakovich went to go look for him. While looking for him, they ran into a couple of guards, or more accurately the guards almost literally ran into them, who were scared out their wits!

Jakovich asked them what's got them so spooked, and they told him that it was because they had an unfortunate encounter with an angry Gigan. Megalon asked them what exactly happened, and they told him that Gigan threatened them after he went off on them like a fire cracker. Megalon knew there was something they weren't telling him. Normally, Gigan has a sense of self control when it comes to his anger... sort of. It really depends on what he's angry about. But he at least has SOME self control of himself. He either takes a walk to calm down or destroys stuff. But he'll flip his shit if someone agitates the heck out of him while in this state. So he asked them what caused Gigan to get so pissed with the two guards in the first place. They hesitated, but gave their answer anyway. Needless to say, the guards never thought they'd ever see an angry beetle before. One that's also a titan nonetheless.

Which brings us to now, with Megalon going off on the guards for being so idiotic. He doesn't care that they didn't know not to piss off Gigan while in his agitated state, they shouldn't have done it to begin with.

**"What the hell were you thinking?!"** Exclaimed an angry Megalon.

"I-I-I Don't know!" Sputtered one of the guards.

"We d-didn't think he'd hear us!" Said the other one.

**"He stood thirty feet from you!" **Megalon pointed out angrily.

"We thought we were quiet enough, ok!"

**"YOU OBVIOUSLY WEREN'T!"** Megalon practically screamed.

Megalon's horn crackled with yellow electricity before firing a bolt of lightning at the two guards, shocking them to the point that their armor was scorched, and smoking. He didn't use enough power to kill them mind you, just knock them out.

The two guards fell to the ground on their backsides with a comical clang.

Megalon turned his head towards Jakovich with annoyed flat brows. Because, well, he's pretty agitated. Obviously.

**"Ok, let's find go find him."** He said.

(Spongbob narrator's voice): Few minutes later...

The two were walking down the hallway Gigan took, and Megalon was following behind Jakovich, who had a special scanner-like device of some sort. Why not Megalon's alpha box? Because it couldn't find him when Megalon checked, and Jakovich has it kept safe storage so it doesn't get damaged or stolen. Megalon took one look at Jak's safe, and long story short, he was immediately impressed.

So now they're using a scanner that Jakovich had stowed away in his office.

**"You sure this doohickey of yours can find him?"** Asked Megalon.

"Of course I am. This is a universal multi-scanner. It can scan for anything left behind by anyone and anything. For example, we're currently following Gigan's footprints when we walked down ze hall." Jakovich explained.

**"Huh. Kinda reminds me of Gigan's scanner. If it was narrowed down to one function."** Said Megalon.

"He can do that too? Man I have some catching up to do with my brother." Said Jakovich.

**"It still blows my mind that the two of you are related. But, I got a couple of questions. One, isn't he technically your _half_ brother? Two, if Gigan is your brother, how come you didn't recognize him when we walked into your office the first time?"** Megalon asked.

"If you want to be a bit more specific, then yes, he is my half brother. But as for why I didn't recognize him at first, I'm not gonna lie he did look familiar. But given his cybernetic appearance, I only assumed it was a multiverse thing." Said Jakovich.

**"Multiverse thing?"** Megalon questioned.

"You know. Alternate timelines, alternate universes, different realities, cross dimensions, multiversal webs, that sort of thing. I'd explain more in great detail, but it would take too long. I'll explain another time. But anyways, I didn't recognize Gigan right then and there because I thought it was a coincidence that this dimension had a version of my brother. See what I mean?" Said Jakovich.

**"Ah, I get it."** Said Megalon.

The two rounded the corner where Gigan encountered the guards, and that's when Jakovich's scanner picked up something.

"We got something." He said.

**"What is it?"** Asked Megalon.

"Let's see... oh boy, this can't be good." Said Jakovich once he checked out what his scanner picked up.

**"What's not good?"** Megalon asked.

"My scanner is picking up energy readings of a Hell portal. A summoning Hell portal to be more specific." Jakovich explained.

**"... OH... FUCK!"** Megalon exclaimed.

"Considering that you and Gigan are banned from Hell, this won't end well." Jakovich pointed out.

**"Yeah, an angry Gigan in Hell of all places is not a good combo. He can leave anytime he wants, but considering the bomb you dropped on him, it's going to take awhile to vent out his frustrations since his little walk didn't seem to work."** Said Megalon.

"So we're going to Hell to get him?" Jakovich questioned.

**"Yep, pretty much. But considering that times have most likely changed in Hell, we might need back up."**

"But aren't the other titans busy at the moment?"

**"All but one."** Megalon pointed out.

...

Earth, Marco's house...

Marco and Rodan were minding their own business just lounging around and relaxing.

That is until a portal opened up in the living room with Megalon's head poking out.

**"Hey, Marco! Uh, mind if Jakovich and I borrow Rodan for a bit?"**

...

**Done! Now we got Megalon, Jakovich, and Rodan added into the mix! **

**Hmm, I got nothing else to say other than that I'm still waiting for the GODZILLA VS KONG TRAILER! **

**See you in the next chapter!**


	51. Chapter 48 To Hell and Back

**Ok, I think that's the last of them. Thanks, Anguirus. **

**Anguirus: No problem. **

**Alrighty then, back to business! **

**Hey guys, ReptileEdge here, and I've got another chapter for you all. I would've worked on this chapter earlier, but I got myself stuck in a Wattpad reading binge... again. Anyways, hopefully I didn't take too long with this one.**

**Here are the responses: **

**Gamelover41592: Not really, just Blitzo. The rest are lucky. **

**ChimaTigon: Pretty interesting, especially Varan. Also, I checked out the Cloverfield artwork made by Toonholt, and its pretty good. But I'm going to try and be a little bit original while having some things based on it.**

**Lord demon: Thanks for the info. This also gives me a sequel concept idea for them. I don't know when it'll take place just yet, because that's undecided at the moment. Also for Gigantis, I'm thinking of giving him a different color scheme so he's not easily confused for his legendary counterpart.**

**T-wrecks13: Yep. I plan on having him square off against a certain mech that hasn't been seen in awhile. Wink wink. It might have to be sometime after this chapter though.**

**Jakemations: I'll answer in order. **

**1\. Ah, ok. Thanks. Omega's origin's just keeps raising more clues and questions.**

**2\. Postponed? Aw dang it! Oh well, I can wait. Plus I see where you're coming from. Doesn't sound easy for one person to do. Especially when you have another comic to work on. **

**3\. Ah, I see what you mean. **

**Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, the reason I didn't mention Jakovich's pocket portal is because I wanted to leave it as a surprise for the readers. But they'll find out later in the chapter. Or now if they've read this. Oh well. Alright, now I got questions for you: **

**1\. Juptoria? Does that mean in Gigan and Jakovich's home dimension there's a human civilization on that dimension's Jupiter? **

**That's all I have for now.**

**Ok, let's get to the story! **

**I don't own anything. **

...

Mewni, Castle Butterfly...

Back on mewni, just a couple of seconds ago, Megalon made a portal to earth to barrow Rodan for a little 'side quest' to Hell, and retrieve an angry Gigan. Needless to say, the ghostly fire demon was a little baffled.

**"Okay... let's recap for a moment. After Gigan translated a hidden message written by Jakovich's father, he suddenly gets a head rush of memories he doesn't remember, which turn out to be his real memories, and Jakovich explains what happened that lead to you being in mewni and Gigan being the way he is today, correct?"**

"Yep." Said Jakovich.

**"But while he's having a cool off, because that pretty much fucked with his head to the point of anger and confusion, and he suddenly gets sucked down to Hell via a summoning portal, right?" **

**"Pretty much."** Said Megalon.

**"But you plan on going there before he does something stupid, and you need me as backup, right?" **

**"Bingo."** Said Megalon.

**"Well, ok, but I gotta ask... why?"** Rodan asked.

"Why what?" Jakovich questioned.

**"Why just me in general? I mean, I get that the others are busy and what not, but why just ME and not bring Marco along? I don't get it."** Rodan explained.

**"Oh. Well, since things in Hell might have changed since the last time Gigan and I have been there, I'd figured that it would be best to have back up because you can't be too careful."** Megalon explained.

Rodan stared at him with a minor deadpan look on his face. He wasn't annoyed with him or anything, he just expected him to know the obvious of a certain detail about them.

**"Megalon, you do realize that we're giant monsters that can level an entire city, right? We're essentially a one man army."** He said to his beetle friend.

**"Of course I know that. But we gotta keep a low profile to a certain degree though. May I remind you that Gigan and I aren't exactly on the Devil's good side?" **

**"... Ok, I see what you mean. Also I'm pretty sure that no one's on the Devil's good side." **

**"True." **

**"But that doesn't answer the question of why we're not bringing Marco."**

"Easy. You see, Rodan, Marco is still essentially a rookie in training. He doesn't have as much experience to enter ze depths of Hell and walk back out unscathed. Plus, a human like him with titan dna will just place a titanic target on his back for whatever demon is down there. Ze Devil especially. Don't get me wrong, as skilled as your apprentice is, there's no telling what would happen precisely. He might catch ze unwanted attention of some unsavory evils." Jakovich explained.

**"By that logic, won't you be a target too?"** Rodan pointed out.

"Ohohoho, trust me. I'm more than prepared for that. During my time as a royal doctor for Queen Moon, I've had many many many MANY opportunities to travel to different dimensions. Long story short, I've kicked so many asses. Heck, I've been to this dimension where this kid drowned in a lake at this camp, and he became a serial killer wearing a hockey mask, and wielding a machete. He's called Jason Voorhees. I've read up on his reputation and skills, and long story short, again, I've snuck up on him so many times he practically shit himself. I even got his hockey mask as a souvenir!" Jakovich elaborated.

**"Holy shit, dude."** Said Megalon.

"That's not all. I'm also wearing a long sleeved chain mail under-shirt made of vibranium under my lab coat."

**"Vibranium?"** The two titans questioned.

"It's a type of really strong metal. Another souvenir from my inter-dimensional travels. Anyways, I also wear my One belt for protection when I need it. I also have an inter-dimensional pocket to where I can pull anything out of it." Said Jakovich.

**"Really?"** Said the two, intrigued by this pocket portal.

"Really really. I can also use it to fuck around with Hekapoo because it counts as a portal." Jakovich snickered. "Watch this."

Jakovich then moved his hand as if he was reaching for something on his right. When he did, a smaller portal that's big enough for his hand and arm opened in front of Jakovich's hand, and his hand went through. When he pulled it back out, the portal disappeared, and in his hand was a snooker's bar.

"Wait for it..." He said.

After a couple of seconds, he and the two titans could hear a certain scissor forger scream at the top of her lungs from somewhere in the castle.

"DAMMIT, JAKOVICH! AGAIN WITH THE DAMN POCKET PORTAL?!" Screamed Hekapoo, which caused the trio to bust out laughing.

**"Haha, oh man, that was great! Heheh- ok seriously we should probably go and get Gigan."** Said Rodan.

**"Way ahead of you."** Said Megalon.

His right drill hand had a yellow glow, and he swiped it upwards, cutting open a portal to Hell.

**"To Hell and back we go."** He said.

The trio then walked into the Hell portal, with Jakovich marching through the portal while saying "This is my rifle, this is gun, this is for fighting, and this is for fun!"

But what they didn't know was that they were being watched by a demonic crab creature with a dark red exoskeleton, and glowing yellow eyes. It turned around as soon as the portal closed once the three entered. Once it knew no one was looking, a portal opened in front of the creature, and entered the portal. The portal then closed once it left, leaving little to no trace of its presence.

...

Hell, just outside of Pentagram city...

The trio walked out of the portal, and what they saw was a large city with a giant pentagram in a red colored sky.

"Was Hell always like this when you and Gigan were here last time?" Jakovich asked.

**"No, this is definitely new to me."** Said Megalon.

**"Well it's completely new to me."** Said Rodan.

Megalon and Jakovich took a glance at Rodan, but then did a double take, and they got a good look at him. Rodan of course noticed the two staring at him.

**"What are you staring at?"** He asked.

**"Dude. Take a good look at yourself."** Said Megalon, his eyes practically bugging out of his head.

**"Huh?" **

**"Dude, seriously, look at yourself! You're no longer see through."** Megalon exclaimed in shock.

Curious, Rodan looked at his left hand and saw that Megalon wasn't fooling around. Instead of the translucent red color of his ghostly form, he saw his normal dark red hand with black claws. His eyes widened in surprise. He looked at his other hand, and saw the same thing. He even checked his wings, and he saw that they were normal too!

**"Jak, give me a mirror!"** Rodan said.

Jakovich then pulled out a standing wardrobe mirror (A/N: I wasn't sure if that's what it's called, so just roll with it.) out of his pocket portal, and placed it in front of Rodan.

He looked at himself in the mirror to see, not his ghost form, but his true self. What he looked like when he was still alive.

**"HOLY SHIT! I'M FLESH AND BLOOD AGAIN! Quick! Megalon! Slap me in the face!"** Rodan exclaimed.

**"You sure?" **

**"JUST DO IT!" **

**"Ok." **He then swung his drill bit limb at Rodan's face.

***CLANG* "AH, GOJIRA! THAT HURT!"** Rodan then gasped in realization. **"It didn't go through me! How's this even possible?!"** He exclaimed in excitement.

"I think it has something to do with ze fact that since you're already dead, and Hell is another realm of ze afterlife, you're no longer a ghost within this plain of existence." Jakovich explained.

**"Works for me! Now let's go find ourselves a cyborg!"** Rodan said with excitement.

Suddenly, an explosion went off somewhere within the city, which was followed by Gigan's signature screech, which was followed by more explosions, and the sound of gunfire.

The three had deadpan looks on their faces.

**"Found him."** Said Megalon.

"That was fast." Said Jakovich.

**"Well we better not stand here and gawk at a bunch of explosions, boys. Let's get moving!"** Said Rodan, who then took to the sky, and flew towards the city.

**"Are you able to keep up on foot?"** Megalon asked.

"Yes, but there's no need. I can fly too." Said Jakovich.

**"Wait, seriously?!"** Megalon exclaimed in surprise.

"Yep. But less talking, and more flying." Said Jakovich, a blue aura surrounding him before he took off into the sky.

**"*Sigh* I'm surrounded by crazy people."** Said Megalon.

The two elytrons (the shell part that hides a beetles wings) lifted up to reveal Megalon's wings, which flapped rapidly, and he took to the sky to follow Jakovich and Rodan.

...

**Hey guys, that's the end of the chapter. I apologize if it's short for some of you, but I had to scramble to get this one out because of my due date for it. There'll definitely be some good stuff in the upcoming chapter. **

**Speaking of which, depending on how long I take with the next chapter, the three titans and the royal doctor will soon meet the rest of the hazbin crew. But before they do, we'll have to check back on Gigan, and see just what exactly he's gotten himself into now.**

**Anyways, see you next chapter, and stay safe.**


	52. Chapter 49 When a Cyborg meets a Cherri

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeere's Reptile! **

**... I think I already did that intro. Meh, oh well. **

**Anyways, it's now officially been one full year since I began writing stories for this site since August fifteenth, and I gotta say that I'm proud of myself for getting this far. Especially with the help of all of you that kept me pushing onward. **

**Now let's get to the responses: **

**ChimaTigon: Ok. Also I'm not sure. ****Maybe. I need to think about it.**

**Gamelover41592: Honestly, I don't know. I've thought of it a couple of times. It's just that I'm not sure when or how. **

**T-wrecks13: Yeah, they're like trouble magnets. Hopefully I can finally get that mech written in the story. **

**Jakemations: Gigan's original name? Oh boy, I have a feeling he may or may not flip out. Also, HOLY SHIT! Type fingers, type like the wind! **

**I currently don't have questions for you, but I would like to say that my updates are going to be a bit slower due to my new job. So it might interfere with my time making chapters due to my now tight schedule. But I'll try to make due.**

**Now let's see what shenanigans Gigan and the boys get themselves into. **

**I don't own anything. **

...

Hell, Pentagram City...

After cutting off the horns of the imp that brought him here, Gigan left him in the alley in a sniveling bleeding mess. So now he's walking around the city for some sightseeing, due to being curious as to how much has changed since the last time he and Megalon were here.

He could just leave and come back another time, but he thought 'fuck it' he's here now, might as well take a look around.

As Gigan walked along the streets, he took not of the various demons staring at him. Many of them either stared at him with curiosity, hostility, or... intimacy.

Yeeeeeeah, no. He isn't someone's boy toy. He hasn't been one since his ex. Speaking of which, he's beginning to realize that she's been brought up a lot more lately. He hasn't brought her up in a long long time until recently.

Gigan shook his head of those thoughts, and focused on the world he's currently in.

He then heard a car speeding towards him from behind. Instead of moving out of the way, Gigan stood his ground, turned around, switched his blades for his claws, and slammed them onto the front of the car.

Gigan didn't even flinch or move from his spot when it happened.

The back end of the vehicle lurched upwards before slamming back onto the pavement. The driver, who intended to run him down, was a black moth-like demon, and he had a shocked look on his face as he stared at the red glowing visor of an angry cyborg.

His shocked face became one of fear as Gigan gave a sharp toothed smile. His claws gripped the metal of the car, the metal creaking as he used his strength to lift the entire car up in the air with ease.

"H-hey, what the fuck?!" The driver panicked.

Gigan didn't respond as he spun around, and flung the car along with the driver several blocks away, crashing into a building.

Gigan chuckled at the demon's demise. He shouldn't have tried to run him over.

Having enough of the streets, Gigan used his mini jets to leap up onto the roof of one of the buildings. From there, he went from roof to roof until he found himself on top of one of the taller buildings.

Gigan gazed out into the city. He see signs of many casinos, strip clubs, bars, drug stores, porn studios, hotels, and restaurants. He even took note that a couple of restaurants were cannibalistic. How could he tell? It's written on the signs in plain view.

Suddenly, an explosion went off not too far from where he was. Curious, he used one his visor's many features to zoom in on what was going on. What he saw was a demoness throwing cherry bombs at a bunch of strip clubs. Why she was doing it, he didn't know.

The demon is a cyclops demon, a beautiful looking one according to Gigan. She has white skin with pink freckles on her face and right shoulder, a large single reddish pink eye (basically bloodshot color) with a pale yellow X for a pupil, blonde hair that's a mix of pink and white, and a lot of mascara that made her eye pop more. She wears black leggings with multiple tears in it, a dark grey (almost black) fingerless satin glove on her left arm while her right has a sleeve tattoo. She's also wearing a red off shoulder crop top with a black X over her left breast that shows her black bra straps, a reddish torn up miniskirt with two buttons on the front, and she has a red and white boot on her left foot while her right is just a red and white sock.

(A/N: I got the description from fandom wiki).

Needless to say, she was quite a looker. But Gigan wasn't dumb enough to get with a demon... at least, not with one he doesn't know very well.

... Hey if he can date one with no consequences, he won't care.

He kept his sights on her as she threw bomb after bomb, then she finally stopped on the roof of a building to admire her handy work. She gave a mischievous smile that showed her sharp teeth. Her eye then glanced in Gigan's direction, until her head turned to face him. At least he thinks she's looking at him. Once her entire body was facing in his general direction, she tilted her head, and her eye squinted, like she was trying to see something from far away.

She then pulled out her phone, raised it up, and a flash went off.

Wait. Did she actually see him?

Tch, way to be stealthy, Gigan.

The demoness began to type away on her phone rapidly, most likely spreading the news of him staring at her or something.

Whatever she did, Gigan would probably find out eventually.

But then he heard something coming up from behind him. He whipped around to see a steampunk-like zeppelin getting closer to the building he's on.

But the sight of it just baffles him! What else can you compare it too? I mean really, it- is that a giant laser attached to it?

The laser fired, the blast going over Gigan's head, and striking the building where the demoness is.

**"Jesus Christ!"** Gigan exclaimed in shock.

He paused for a minute to think, and then sighed in frustration. **"Add that to the list of my original memories that are coming back. Wait- FOCUS GIGAN!"** He said to himself.

Once the smoke on the other building cleared, Gigan saw that the female demon had avoided the blast by jumping to another building. From what Gigan could tell, she's completely unharmed. But she did have an evil devious smirk on her face as she pulled a couple of cherry bombs out of thin air, lit the fuses, and threw them at the zeppelin.

The bombs broke through the glass of the airship, and they exploded soon after. Smoke trailed out of the broken glass of the airship, and Gigan saw the laser cannon about to fire again, so he decided to even things out between the demon girl and the airship.

Before the cannon could fire, Gigan fired a laser blast from his visor at the side of the zeppelin. The laser blew threw the ship's right side, and out the other, causing the ship to fall out of the sky.

**"Huh. That was surprisingly easy... and really underwhelming."** Gigan said as the steampunk-like blimp crashed onto the ground in a fiery inferno. But then a female voice spoke up right next to him.

"Nice shot."

**"SWEET SCYLLA!"**

Gigan nearly jumped out of his mechanical skin when the demoness he was watching suddenly appeared next to him with a smile on her face.

After gasping for air, he spoke to the smiling demon girl. **"How the Hell did you get here?! You were way over there!"** He said then pointed to the building she was on earlier.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said with her arms crossed, and a smirk on her face.

**"Yes! That's why I asked!"** Gigan exclaimed.

The demon only laughed at him, not even answering his question.

"Well, maybe I should ask why you were staring at me from all the way over here?" She said.

**"I don't know. I saw some explosions, then I saw you throwing cherry bombs."** Gigan said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"But why were you just standing here staring? Saw something you liked?" She questioned with her hands on her hips, and a smirk that flashed her sharp teeth.

Flustered, Gigan suddenly trouble forming a sentence, or words in general. **"I- You- I- No- I mean- Yes- no- I mean- I-."** The demon only snickered at his senseless rambling. Gigan shook his head to get a hold of himself before countering with a question of his own.

**"That depends if you thought the same when you took a picture of me."** He said.

Gigan smirked as the demoness stopped snickering, and blushed in embarrassment.

"N-no I didn't think that!" She countered, defending herself.

**"Oh, but why take a picture of me? You want an autograph or something?"** Gigan teased.

"It's only because I've never seen a demon like you before!" The demon girl exclaimed.

**"Ha! Jokes on you! I'm not even a demon! Hell, I haven't even died yet!"** Gigan said with a sharp toothed smirk, his metal mandibles clinking against his metal beak in satisfaction.

The demon before him did a double take once they heard that.

"W-wait, WHAT?! Then what the fuck are you, and what are you doing in Hell?!" She asked, demanding an answer.

**"Well-"**

"YOU!"

An angry raspy voice called out, interrupting Gigan.

The demon and the cyborg turned to the source of the voice to see another demon climbing over the side, and onto the roof with them.

"Oh great, here comes egg-lord." The demoness grumbled out loud.

**"Egg-lord?"** Gigan questioned.

The demon is a snake demon with dark grey skin like smoke, sharp yellow teeth with fangs, a yellow striped underside with black lines going down towards the tail with a pink eye pattern, long black hair with a yellow underside with a pink eye pattern that acted as a cobra hood, black fingerless gloves with pink claws, a dark grey long sleeved dress shirt with yellow pinstripes, a yellow long sleeved undershirt with a single pink eye in the center, a black bow tie, a grey top hat that has yellow sharp teeth and a single pink eye in the center, and finally his eyes were also pink with slitted pupils. Actually, every 'eye' on him and his attire has a slitted pupil.

Anyways, he's clearly pissed off or something.

Once the snake demon was on the roof, he stood angrily, and pointed an accusing pink claw at both of them.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU SHOT DOWN MY AIRSHIP?!" He practically screamed.

**"Looks like I'll be explaining later."** Gigan told the demon girl.

...

**Welp! That's it for this chapter. Sorry that it's short, but I had to make it into a two parter because of my new tight schedule. So hopefully you'll see more action in the next one. **

**Anyways, I have now finally introduced Gigan to Cherri Bomb. Which means I can now officially say that these two are now my crack-ship pairing! **

***Looks around all worried* **

**Huh. Normally someone would've broke in once they've smelled a new ship happening. **

**Anguirus: Ahem. **

**Oh, right. Anguirus. Never mind. **

**Now that that's out of the way, I have a new chapter to write during whatever free time I can get, and also... **

**... What do you think would be a good ship name for Gigan and Cherri? I was thinking either Cherrigan, Cherrian, Giga-Bomb, Cyber-Bomb, or Cyber-Cherri. But I'm open to hearing your ideas.**


	53. Chapter 50 Turf, Hotel, and Karaoke

**Hello! It's ya boi! Reptile!**

**I don't got much to say other than that after this chapter we'll see what's going on back on earth, or more specifically with Marco. So after this one, we'll be getting back on track.**

**Ok, as usual, let's get to the responses:**

**ChimaTigon: Cool designs this guy made. But is Carcagne basically the giant vulture in Godzilla vs the sea monster? Or is this original? Also, the design of Shinomura looks cool, but I kinda like the design they used in the awakening comic better. Makes it seem less bug-like. Sort of.**

**Gamelover41592: Ha, lol! **

**T-wrecks13: Yeah, pretty much. They'll get back to topside eventually.**

**Now let's get back to the story! **

**I don't own anything.**

...

Hell, Pentagram City...

On top of a roof of a building in Pentagram City, Gigan caught sight of a bomb throwing demoness, who in turn caught sight of him, and confronted him. More like surprised him. But then the two were confronted by an angry snake demon.

Which is what's happening now.

"WELL?!" The snake demon demanded impatiently.

**"Oh, you're being serious?"** Gigan questioned.

"Yes I'm being ssssssssserious!"

**"Oh ok. In that case it was me!"** Gigan said with a smirk on his metal face. Because he just doesn't care.

"Wait, you did that?!"

**"Yeah, so? It's Hell. I'd honestly expected that a demon such as yourself would know that by now. Why so shocked?"**

"I'd expected this from the bomb throwing missy, that's why! But YOU! Who the hell do you think you are?! You have no businesssss interfering with my perssssonal affairssssss!" The snake demon ranted.

**"Well first of all, my reason is because you were firing a laser at a pretty girl. Don't you know how rude that is?"** Gigan teased, not noticing that the female cyclops demon's face was sporting a blush on her face. **"Secondly, the name's Gigan. Giant alien monster who's a cyborg that kicks ass, and slaughters clowns like you when pissed off. So save me the trouble, and BEAT IT."** Said Gigan, glaring and pointing his right blade to the right.

The two demons stood in silence of what the cyborg had said.

"Uh, what?" The female demon out of confusion.

"What the blazes are you talking about?" The snake demon questioned, just as confused.

**"Tch. Figures you two don't know what a titan is. Ok look, long story short, titans are giant prehistoric monsters that have been around for millions of years long before man. Even some come from space. Before you even say anything, yes, aliens exist. Get over it. As for me however, it's uuuuuh... complicated, to say the least. Me being a cyborg is linked to that complicated stuff."** Said Gigan.

"But you said you were a giant of sorts! You may be tall, but you're no giant!" The snake demon pointed out.

**"That's because THIS is not my actual size. My true height allows me to topple skyscrapers, set cities on fire, and squash bugs like you, bozo."** Said Gigan.

"Who are you calling bozo, you damn machine?!" Exclaimed the offended snake demon.

Gigan's facial expression suddenly gained a more serious look, and he gave the demon a cold steel glare the moment he called him a machine. Split second later, he was standing in front of the reptilian demon, looking down on his surprised face, due to him being taller, with a burning gaze.

**"The FUCK did you just call me?"** Gigan demanded with a venom laced tone.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuh..." Was all the demon could say before he suddenly brought out a pistol, and shot the cyborg in the chest.

Instead of going through the cyborg like he expected it to, the bullet was squashed flat against his metal exterior the moment it made contact, and bounced off of Gigan's chest.

Gigan looked at the useless bullet on the ground in disinterest. He didn't even flinch when the snake demon fired upon his chest. He then looked at the snake, who had a scared look on his face as he was sweating bullets.

Gigan's visor narrowed as he spoke to the demon.

**"You've just sealed your fate..."**

With a swift motion, Gigan brought up his right blade, and swung it to the left. He turned around and walked back over to the female demon's side. Gigan turned back around to face the snake demon, who remained motionless with blood dripping from his neck.

"Uuuuuuh... not that I'm complaining, but what did you-"

The demoness got her answer when Gigan slammed his on the roof, a loud metal clang was heard from it of course. Then to the demoness's shock, the snake demon fell forward onto the roof, and his head rolled away from his lifeless body! He cut the snake demon's head clean off!

"Holy SHIT!" The demon exclaimed. "You just killed him!"

**"So?"** Gigan said, not seeing the big deal.

"So?! You killed an overlord! That's a HUGE deal!" She pointed out.

**"What's an overlord?"** Gigan questioned.

The female demon looked at him in disbelief with her mouth hanging open.

"What?! You're kidding, right?" She questioned.

**"I haven't been to Hell in thousands of years. Of course I'm not kidding."** Said Gigan, who whipped his blade in a quick motion to get the blood off of it.

The blood splattered onto the roof in little splotches, peppering the roof, and his blade was completely clean.

**"Thank you hydrophobic metal. Now look, uuuuuh, sorry what's your name?"** Gigan asked, never catching the name of the female demon.

"Cherri Bomb. But spelled with an 'I' at the end instead of a 'Y.' I'm also an overlord." Said the demon, now known as Cherri Bomb.

**"Thanks. Now look, Cherri, I've got questions, you've got questions, so let's just ask and answer each other since we're both obviously curious."** Said Gigan.

"Alrighty then! I'll go first... *clears throat* WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" She asked loudly with her hands raised in the air.

**"Well like I said before, I'm an alien titan that's a cyborg, and I come from two different worlds. One is where I originated from, the other is where I currently reside at. I've been to earth a couple of times. I was brought here through a portal made by three imps and a hell hound. The leading imp had the dumbest idea of trying to make a quick buck out of me because I was high on Satan's shit list. Needless to say, it didn't end well for him."** Gigan explained, chuckling darkly at the end.

"Ooooooo, what'cha do?" She asked with a smile.

**"I took the imp's horns."** Gigan said simply.

"Oh shit, you serious?! Ahahahahaha! That's insane!" Cherri laughed.

**"Yeah, I got them stored in a storage cube I carry around."** Gigan said with a smile.

"Storage cube? What's that?" Cherri asked.

**"Basically it's a cube with a pocket dimension inside it that you can store multiple items in."**

"Cool. How does one get one of those?" Cherri asked.

**"I purchased mine from a vendor in a different galaxy. Not sure where else they'd be available."** Said Gigan.

"Aw man." Cherri said in disappointment before perking up almost immediately. "Ok, next question. If these titans have been around for millions of years, how come no one has heard about them?" Cherri asked.

**"Titans can remain in hibernation for an incredible amount of time. Some do resurface on occasion however. Some have sparked legends in mankind's ancient history."** Gigan explained.

"Like gods and monsters?"

**"Bingo."**

"Were you ever worshipped or something?"

**"Worshipped? Psh! Try feared."**

"Ouch."

**"Nah, I'm not complaining. I don't need a bunch of weirdos worshipping me and bowing every time I show up. My friend Megalon was worshipped as a god by a faction of Atlantis called seatopia. Dumbass name if you ask me. They annoyed the poor guy to no end. But their civilization disappeared long before Atlantis did. Anyways, before humans began worshipping the gods everyone knows today, they worshipped the titans first. What happened after that, I'm not sure. From what I can tell, they've been forgotten until recently. I don't have the information to confirm anything. Not yet at least."** Gigan explained.

"Dang, dude." Said Cherri.

**"Ok, my turn. What the heck is an overlord down here?"** Gigan asked.

"An overlord is essentially a powerful demon that owns a certain part of the city like a kingpin or crime lord. Not there's a difference, but still." Cherri explained.

**"So the guy I killed, what's his name?"** Gigan asked.

"Sir Pentious. But I call him edge lord or _egg_ lord." Cherri explained.

**"Why egg lord?"** Gigan asked.

"Because he has these weird ass egg minions." Said Cherri.

**"Stick to that then. Because there's only one edge lord around here, and it's me."** Gigan said as he pounded a blade against his chest.

Hearing this got a laugh out of Cherri.

"You sure about that?" She asked.

**"Yep. Anyways, what happens if you kill an overlord?"** Gigan asked.

"You earn the title of overlord, and I think you earn the previous overlord's turf. Either that, or you have to fight for the turf of the now dead overlord." Cherri explained.

**"But I'm not a demon."** Gigan pointed out.

"True, but I don't think it'll matter for a guy like you."

**"Point taken. But I know next to nothing about owning a turf in Hell."**

"Well, I honestly don't know what to tell you other than to not let anyone else take it without a fight."

**"What about co-ownership?"** Gigan suggested.

"What are you talking about?" Cherri asked.

**"What I'm talking about is that you and I share the egg lord's territory."** Said Gigan.

"What?! Why?! We just met, and you're already putting your trust in me?" Cherri exclaimed, flabbergasted.

**"Well you're honestly the first person from Hell, besides the princess of Hell and her girlfriend, that hasn't given me a hard time. Plus, I don't know how things work down here these days, but you do. Also, if you take the snake's turf, with me co-owning that particular part of the city, your turf will gradually increase, and it'll increase your status as an overlord. But that's totally up to you."** Said Gigan.

Cherri thought about it for a minute. This guy does have a point. He did kill the demon overlord that acted more like a nuisance than an actual threat to her, so the title of overlord, and the rights to take his territory goes to him. Plus, he was offering to share that turf with her! Cherri wasn't gonna lie, the increase in her turf and status sounded to good to be true. If she were to take the opportunity, she's gonna lay down some terms and conditions.

"Ok Mr. Cyborg. I'll take your offer. But I have some conditions." Said Cherri.

**"Lay it on me."** Said Gigan.

"No backstabbing of any kind. No plans to takeover my turf. No hurting my friend Angel Dust, unless he does something to absolutely deserve it. And finally, don't try anything with me, unless I say so."

**"Deal."** Said Gigan.

He then switched his right blade for his doc ock claws, and held it out for a handshake. Cherri tilted her head, looking at it weirdly.

"Uh-"

**"It's the best that I can do for hands at the moment. I haven't gotten around to making improvements. If you don't want to do a handshake, we can just fist bump."** Said Gigan, his four claws folding inward to make an equivalent of a fist.

Cherri smiled, and gave Gigan a fist bump.

"Good. But no take backs." Cherri stated.

**"No complaints here."** Said Gigan, his claw hand returning to his blade limb.

"So now what?" Cherri wondered.

**"Hmm. Well, now that Sir Dickless is out of the picture, I'd say we show those in his territory that it's under new management. You know, state our claim?**" Gigan said with a smirk.

Cherri's face dawned a sharp toothed smirk.

"I like the way you think." She said.

...

One hour later...

True to his word, Gigan and Cherri arrived in the heart of Sir Pentious's turf, stating that his turf belonged to them now. The residents and the minions of Sir Pentious, known as egg bois, didn't believe them at first. But Gigan took it a step further by showing them the snake demon's decapitated head, and impaling it on a metal spike.

Just like that, everyone complied out of fear.

... Well, almost everyone.

The egg bois were still incredibly loyal to their deceased boss, so they weren't going to give up the turf to the cyclops and cyborg without a fight.

So now the duo were caught in a turf war with the egg bois.

The egg bois kept shooting them with their guns, Cherri kept throwing explosives, and Gigan kept blasting them with his laser, slicing them with his blades, or just flat out crushing them beneath his feet.

Gigan screeched as explosions and gunfire went off. Whatever bullets that made contact with him had no effect. Cherri kept throwing bomb after bomb while dodging the gunfire.

"These chicken fetuses are starting to piss me off!" Cherri shouted.

**"How do you think I feel?!"** Gigan shouted back, the egg minions getting on his nerves.

Suddenly everyone ceased fire the moment they heard a roar echo through the air. An all too familiar roar to Gigan.

"What the Hell was that?" Cherri asked.

**"That, Cherri, would be a friend of mine."** Gigan said with a smirk.

Appearing in their sights was the infamous fire demon. The king of the skies himself... Rodan!

Following behind him was Megalon and- wait, is that Jakovich?! Flying?!

Diving down towards the street, Rodan began to be engulfed in flames. Just before he hit the ground, he became a moving plume of fire. He scorched the street as he mowed down the army of egg bois, completely frying them. Some tried to escape the incoming inferno, but they weren't quick enough.

The wall of fire stopped in front of the cyclops demon and the cyborg. The majority of the flames began to dissipate, and Rodan reformed within the fire. He noticed one of the egg bois was still alive. The surviving egg boi tried to crawl away from the blaze, his lower have cooked, while he was drooling runny egg yolk. Rodan snatched him up within his jaws, brought his head back, and ate him with a snap of his beak.

**"Hey, Rodan! What's cooking?"** Gigan asked rhetorically, a smile on his face.

**"Oh you know, lunch."** Said Rodan, who ate a couple of the fried egg boi carcasses.

**"And are you flesh and blood again?!"** Gigan asked out of excitement.

**"Hell yeah I am! Considering this place is another realm of the afterlife, I'm not a ghost here."** Said Rodan, eating another egg boi.

**"That's nuts, man!"** Said Gigan, until he realized something. **"Wait, did Megalon bring you here?"** He asked.

Soon after, he got his answer when Jakovich and Megalon landed on both sides of Rodan.

**"S'up Gigan. Guess we're tardy for the party."** Said Megalon.

**"Eh, not really. Rodan pretty much beat you two to the punch."** Gigan pointed out.

"So it clearly seems." Said Jakovich, looking around at the carnage Rodan caused within the span of a few seconds. "I'm honestly impressed."

**"No luck, all skill."** Said Rodan.

Cherri coughed awkwardly. Feeling a little excluded.

**"Oh! Guys, this is Cherri Bomb. It's spelled with an 'I' at the end, just so you know. She's one of Hell's many overlords down here. Cherri, these are my friends and half brother. The big beetle with drill bits for arms, is Megalon." **

**"Yo."**

**"The volcanic pterosaur eating the fried egg bois, is Rodan." **

**"S'up." **

**"And finally, Dr Jakovich Rictofen... Who I recently found out is actually my half brother... the explanation behind it is long and confusing."**

"Greetings."

"Uuuuh, hi?" Cherri greeted, feeling a little awkward.

**"Hey, Gigan? Hate to be 'this guy' but can we talk somewhere that's not out in the open? This is Hell, you know."** Said Megalon.

**"Talk where though?"** Gigan questioned.

"I have an idea." Said Jakovich.

...

Hazbin Hotel.

Near the cities edge was a hotel with a bright sign that said 'Hazbin Hotel.' This hotel wasn't like the other hotels in Hell. This one in particular is ran by the princess of Hell, Charlie Magne. Her hotel is supposed to help redeem sinners so they can go to heaven, and hopefully stop these yearly exterminations that kill demons to hinder overpopulation.

But so far, business has been slow. Even with the help of the new staff that her business partner provided.

Her girlfriend Vaggie, a moth demon, is the manager of the hotel.

Angel Dust, a very sexual spider demon with white fur, sharp teeth with a single gold tooth, light pink spots in his hair, his right eye had pale yellow sclera and a reddish pink iris, his left eye has black sclera with a reddish pink pupil, black thigh high boots, a white suit that showed his white fluffy chest hair (which he uses as makeshift breasts) with light pink stripes on the arms, light pink eye shadow, long legs, four arms (but can summon a third pair when needed) with hot pink gloves, a black choker, and a black bow tie with a reddish pink button.

Angel Dust is the hotel's first resident. He doesn't believe in the cause, he's actually here to hide from his abusive boss.

Nifty, the housekeeper of the hotel, is a small cyclops demon with short fluffy pink her with a yellow undertone. Pale yellow skin, and sharp teeth of the same color, and pink dots at each end of her mouth. The sclera of her large single eye is made up of both hot pink and orange, and her iris is a light yellow color. Her clothes is based on the fifties. Her limbs and scarf are a dark pink color that they're almost black. Her white shirt has pink dots with a dripping design, and a pink dress with yellow dots, and a poodle design.

(A/N: Got Nifty's description from fandom wiki).

Husk, the front desk clerk and bartender of the hotel, that's an anthropomorphic cat with dark grey and white fur, wings with red feathers, and red feathers at the end of his tail. Long white claws on his hands, eyes with black sclera and orange irises, big red eyebrows, and a top hat and red bow tie.

Finally, Alastor. An overlord known as the radio demon, and Charlie's business partner. He has pale grey skin with red hair. His red hair had tuffs pointed up tipped with brown that makes it resemble deer ears. He also has a small pair of black deer antlers on top of his head. The sclera of his eyes are dark red with irises in a lighter shade of red, and wears a monocle with a red tint to it. His attire consists of a red long sleeved pinstriped dress suit that's slightly torn at the edges, a bright red undershirt that looks like it has a black upside down cross on the front with a black bow tie, dark red dress pants with black dress shoes, dark red gloves that showed his red claws, and a staff with an antique radio microphone with a single red eye in the center with a slitted pupil. Finally, he sports a large smile that shows his golden yellow sharp teeth.

(A/N: I didn't give much description for husk because I didn't think it would matter that much. If you want more detail on his design, look him up. Also, the descriptions for Alastor and Angel Dust's looks are ones I made up myself just from looking at them because I didn't want to constantly check fandom wiki every twenty seconds).

Everyone at the hotel was doing their own thing. The Hotel's resident, Angel Dust, is currently watching tv in the lobby, watching whatever, until the show he was watching was interrupted by the news channel known as channel six six six news.

_"We interrupt this broadcast for an important announcement!"_ Said a man's voice.

"Oh come on! I was watching that!" Angel complained.

_"This is Tom Trench, and my co-host Katie Killjoy is currently on break at the moment so I'll make this quick! The overlord known as Sir Pentious has been killed by the hands of a mysterious yet deadly creature the likes of Hell has never seen!"_ Said the guy known as Tom Trench.

This caught the attention of some of the hotel residents. Husk just sat at the bar and drank.

"Sir Pentious was killed by a what now?" Vaggie questioned, curious as to what couldn't taken him down besides another overlord.

"Obviously it wasn't me. For I am standing right hear! Hahahaha!" Alastor chuckled, his voice sounding like an antique radio from his time.

Everyone, including Husk, who finally decided to reluctantly get off his drunken ass, and see what's on.

_"An amateur video was taken at the scene, and sent to us at the station!"_ The screen then showed a video of Cherri Bomb and Gigan. _"Sir Pentious was apparently killed by this creature, who calls himself Gigan, and has declared co-ownership of the snake demon's turf with the spunky powerhouse known as Cherri Bomb! The new guy even went a step further and placed Sir Pentious' decapitated head on a metal spike!"_ The screen then showed an image of said demon's head impaled on a spike, shocking a couple of the residents.

"Vaggie?"

"Yes, Charlie?"

"Was that-"

"Yep."

"And he's-"

"Here in Hell? Yep."

"And did he just-"

"Kill Sir Pentious? Straight up."

"Something tells me you two lovely ladies know this beastly creature!" Said Alastor.

"Yeah, I met him twice." Said Charlie.

"Only once for me." Said Vaggie.

"He looks like the thing in the picture that Cherri sent me. Check it." Said Angel Dust, pulling his phone out, and showing the group the photo. "Isn't he one of those titan guys you talked about?" Angel asked Charlie."

"Yeah, he is."

_"This Gigan fellow could also be linked to an incident involving an imp getting his horns cut off!"_ Said Tom, showing an image on screen of a traumatized Blitzo with bandages wrapped around the stumps of where his horns used to be.

"He did THAT?!" Nifty exclaimed in shock.

"Holy shit." Said Husk.

"Ahahahahahaha! He's certainly entertaining that's for sure!" Alastor laughed, getting a sick kick out of the mess Gigan caused already.

"Of course an asshole like you would think that." Husk muttered, taking a drink of his booze.

"How did he eve get down here anyways? No way did a guy like him get killed off that easily." Vaggie questioned to no one in particular.

"Who cares? What I want to know is what's he doing with my girl-buddy." Said Angel.

A knock was then heard from the hotel doors.

"I'll get it." Said Charlie.

She walked over and opened the door to see the smiling face of Jakovich.

"Dr Rictofen!" Charlie said joyfully.

"Hello, Miss Magne. It's nice to see you." Jakovich greeted.

"It's nice seeing you too! What brings you here?" Said Charlie.

"Oh, nothing too important. Just a little pit stop. But do you mind if my associates and I enter your establishment for a bit?" Jakovich asked.

"Oh I don't mind! Who are your associates?" Charlie asked.

"Well..."

Jakovich opened the other door to reveal Cherri Bomb, Rodan, Megalon, and Gigan.

**"Hey there, marshmallow! How's it hanging?" **

Said Megalon.

"Uuuuh, p-pretty good actually. Um, you can come inside if you want." Said Charlie, a little nervous of Gigan's presence because of what she saw on the news.

The group entered the hotel, and saw the staff stare at them in shock. Except Alastor, his smile only grew bigger.

But then Angel spotted his friend amongst the group.

"Sugar tits!" He exclaimed in joy, practically leaping from the couch and running to Cherri.

"Angie!" Cherri exclaimed in joy, Angel Dust practically tackling her in an embrace.

While hugging his friend, Angel Dust got a good look at Gigan, and whistled. Not the cat call kind.

"Damn, he's taller than I thought." He said.

**"Pardon?"** Said Gigan, giving the spider demon a quizzical look.

"Oh, we just saw you on the news, and you just look taller in person. Pretty damn edgy looking too." Said Angel.

**"I'll take that as a compliment."** Said Gigan.

But then Vaggie zoomed up to the cyborg with her eye blazing angry, the X where her left eye should be glowed faintly, and her teeth bared. Needless to say, she is PISSED!

"YOU!" She yelled, glaring daggers at Gigan, despite him being tall and intimidating.

**"Me?"** Said Gigan, not knowing what to say or what's going on.

"What the Hell were you doing getting involved in a turf war?!" She berated.

**"Hey, I was only staking claim of that snake bastards territory after he tried to shoot me. It's not my fault that his minions decided to start a riot!"** Said Gigan, slightly annoyed.

"You were committing genocide!" Vaggie retorted angrily.

Now it was Gigan's turn to get angry.

**"Against what?! A bunch of familiars of a snake who insulted me?! Who gives a shit?! Because I don't!"**

Gigan shouted.

"You killed an overlord over a petty insult?!" Vaggie screeched.

**"Petty. Insult... PETTY INSULT?! HE! CALLED ME! A _MACHINE!!!"_** Gigan shouted in her face. His visor became black with a glowing red pupil while his voice becoming deeper with a distorted mechanical tone when he said machine.

His visor turned back to normal but he was still seething with anger as he stared down the moth demon.

Vaggie was actually shakened by Gigan's outburst. She may have only met him once, which only allowed her to see his more friendly side, but this side of him made up for his already intimidating appearance.

**"You have no idea what goes through my head when someone insults me with that word!" **Said Gigan.

**"ENOUGH!!!"**

The two ceased bickering immediately the moment Rodan shouted and lit himself on fire with his wings flared out. The flames ceased, but an irritated Rodan still remained.

**"Quit acting like a Battra, and calm the fuck down!"** Said a now irritated fire demon.

Gigan kept his beak shut as he grumbled. Then it was Jakovich's turn to speak.

"Thank you, Rodan. Now look, Miss Vaggie, I understand that you have every right to be angry with Gigan for committing an unsightly act. But you must understand that due to recent circumstances, he's currently dealing with some deep seated frustrations right now. But that doesn't mean he was in ze right for overreacting, don't get me wrong." Jakovich calmly explained.

Vaggie crosses her arms and eyes the cyborg, who only growled.

"Gigan."

Said cyborg snapped his head to his half brother.

"I understand your current frustrations at ze moment, maybe not entirely, but that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want down here to vent. Before you say anything, Megalon already explained to me that you usually take a walk or destroy something like rocks and trees in order to calm down. But I don't think what you did was helping with your emotional state." The royal doctor explained.

Gigan only growled loudly, the shutters of his visor were clenched shut. Basically the equivalent of someone's eyes clenched tight in frustration.

The cyborg ceased his growling, and exhaled a sigh. His anger blew the last fumes he had.

**"I'm too mentally exhausted to stay angry."**

He took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking to Vaggie.

**"Ok, fine. I'm sorry for going off on you. I'll admit, I might've overreacted. But you don't understand how much it hurts to be called that. It's not just a petty insult... it's a painful reminder of what's been done to me."**

Gigan explained after he apologized for going off the handle.

Vaggie eyes him suspiciously, but gave in. "Ok, fine. I forgive you."

**"Wow. That was surprisingly easy. How'd you do it doc?"** Rodan asked, surprised with how the doctor calmed down Gigan of all people so easily.

"With ze medical experience that I've had, you tend to pick up tips on how to calm down a patient." Said Jakovich.  
Charlie stood next to Megalon to ask him something.

"Did you know about that?" Charlie asked Megalon.

**"Of course I did! I've known him for millions of years. But he doesn't normally resort to murder when someone calls him that."** Said Megalon.

But then Gigan spoke up.

**"But! I will NOT apologize for cutting the horns off the imp who brought me here, nor will I apologize for killing an overlord who shot me."** Said Gigan.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?!" Charlie asked, worried if he was injured.

**"Of course I am. I'm bullet proof."** Said Gigan, who emphasized his point by beating his metal chest with one of his blades.

"Ahem!"

Everyone else turned their attention to the other hotel's residents that have yet to be introduced.

"Are you forgetting someone?" Alastor asked, his smile unwavering.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot! Guys, these are my friends. You already met Vaggie, she's the manager. This is Angel Dust, our hotel's first resident." Said Charlie as she began introducing the hotel staff.

"S'up handsomes." Said Angel.

"Not to mention the guy who nearly screwed us over." Vaggie commented.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

Ignoring him, Charlie continued.

"This is Husk, he's the front desk clerk and bartender."

Husk didn't say anything except drink his booze.

**"Remind me to get a drink from him later."** Said Gigan.

"This is Nifty, she's the housekeeper."

"MEN!" She squealed in obsessive joy. She would've ran to them, but Husk held her back.

"Finally, this is Alastor, my business partner."

"Pleasure meeting you, you intricate looking beasts!" Alastor said happily.

**"Why does he sound like an antique radio?"** Gigan asked.

"Because of my occupation when I was alive of course!" Alastor said simply, his creepy smile still present.

"Uuuuh, I have a question." Said Angel Dust.

**"Ask away."** Said Gigan.

"What's a Battra?" Angel asked.

**"That's the first question you wanna ask?"** Rodan questioned.

"Don't care. So what is it?"

Gigan tapped the side of his head to show a holographic screen of Battra.

**"This guy." **

He said.

The image showed a scary looking moth titan. It had large black moth wings with jagged red stripes outlined in yellow, and spikes on the front edges of the wings. It had pincers at the end of its armored abdomen, and said abdomen armor is covered in small red and yellow spikes. It has six limbs just like an insect, the limbs similar to Mothra's, but these end in sharp claws, and are more armored with small yellow spikes. Its mandibles had sharp teeth, its head had a crown of yellow horns with three large ones being the most prominent. Finally, it has a pair of piercing red eyes.

"Damn, that is one ugly bug!" Said Cherri.

"Is he some kind of goth butterfly?" Said Angel.

**"Actually he's a devine moth."** Said Gigan.

"A what?" Asked Angel.

**"It's a species of titans that are basically giant moths. For example, Battra, and Mothra."** Said Gigan, pulling up another image, but this one being Mothra.

The images of the two were side by side for comparison.

**"These two in particular are polar opposites. Mothra, Queen of the monsters, represents the good energy of the earth. While Battra represents the negativity of the earth. Yin and yang, if you will. I'd go into more detail, but it would take too long. But anyways, Battra was in mewni, much like us and other titans. He wasn't exactly a happy go lucky guy, but we managed to tolerate his ornery ass. But much like the other titans, we're not sure if he's even alive or not."** Gigan Explained.

**"Ok, you guys seriously need to do a titan check once you're back on mewni."** Said Rodan.

**"Noted."** Said the two other titans.

"What's the big deal if you miss one titan?" Husk questioned.

**"Dude. Not all titans are like us. There's still a possibility that there's rogue titans hidden in mewni. Heck, it doesn't even matter if it's a wild one or a domestic one like us. There are some bad titans that either assholes, or just flat out evil beings that are capable of causing a mass extinction on a global scale."** Said Megalon.

Husk stared at the beetle titan with wide eyes. A little shocked at what he said.

"... Holy fuck, dude." Was all he said before going back to drinking his booze.

**"Here's prime example number one... King Ghidorah."** Said Gigan, tapping the side of his head again to show another holographic image.

The image showed the infamous king of terror, and all of his malevolent glory.

"Holy shit! That's one badass dragon!" Said Cherri.

**"That May be true. But he got his scaly ass kicked by _this_ guy."** Said Gigan, switching the image for the big G himself.

**"Behold, the alpha predator himself... Godzilla, King of the monsters."** Said Gigan.

**"This guy right here, gets his title as king for a reason."** Said Rodan.

"Pfft, haha! _God_-zilla? Seriously? Egotistical much?" Angel chuckled.

**"Can it, spider. At least he's not named after a drug."** Said Gigan.

**"Ooooooooooooooooooooh!"** Said Rodan and Megalon, regular show style, with Alastor laughing in the background.

Angel seemed only slightly fazed by it the jab to his ego, his brows furrowed being the indicator that he was a little annoyed. But he composed himself, and continued.

"At least people like drugs, pal. Speaking of which, like most drugs... people tend to get addicted to them~." Said Angel, his tone becoming sultry at the end.

"Angel, no." Said Vaggie, knowing where this is going.

"Angel, yes." He said as he walked up to the cyborg. "So anyways, big boy~. What can this drug do for you~?" Angel asked in a flirtatious way, running his first pair of arms down Gigan's metal chest while his second pair were on Gigan's waist.

Gigan only stared at him blankly. He then suddenly revved up the buzz saw in his torso, scaring the shit out of Angel.

"JESUS CHRIST!" He shouted, falling on his backside.

Alastor was laughing in the background again.

"Dude! What the Hell?!" Angel exclaimed angrily.

He remained silent as Gigan towered over him menacingly before speaking.

**"Allow me to make myself clear here. One, I'm not interested in you. Two, I'm straight, hence why I'm not interested in you, and before you say anything, no I'm not homophobic. Three, I did that because I assumed your the type of guy to not take a hint when coming on to them."**

"That's kinda true." Said Vaggie.

"Hey!" Angel protested.

**"Four, even if I was gay, which I'm not, I lack the _tools_ to have sex."** Gigan finished, crossing his arms.

The group stared at Gigan, a little baffled by this new piece of information. Angel Dust especially. Well, except Megalon and Rodan.

"Wait you don't have-"

**"No, I don't."** Gigan interrupted.

"Doesn't that make you-"

**"A virgin? Yes."** Gigan interrupted again.

"Well that's some information I didn't think I'd here today." Said Alastor, his smile still present.

Cherri took notice of the two titans unfazed expressions.

"Why aren't you two fazed?" She asked.

**"We've known him longer than anyone down here."** Said Rodan.

**"It's true. Anyways, how'd ya meet the crazy guy?"** Megalon asked.

Cherri then explained as to how she met the cyborg. Once done, Megalon gained this knowing look. At least that's it appears. It's almost hard to tell when he has a beetle face.

Gigan took notice of this look of his. Because he's directing towards him specifically.

**"What?" **

**"Staring at a girl you've first met?" **Megalon said in a teasing tone.

**"Huh?" **

**"Defending her when she was in danger?" **

**"So?" **

**"Making small talk, AND calling her pretty?" **

**"Yeah, so?! What are you getting at, Mega?!"** Gigan exclaimed in frustration.

**"... You like her, don't ya?" **

**"W-what?! I-I never said that!"** Gigan stuttered.

"So you don't like me?" Cherri joined in with the teasing.

**"I-I didn't say that either!" **

**"You said she was pretty."** Megalon continued.

**"I was being nice!"**

"So I'm not pretty?" Cherri said as she faked a sad look and lip quiver.

**"W-what?! Of course you're pretty! Just because I said I was being nice doesn't mean I didn't mean it!"**

As soon as he realized what he just said, he clamped his mouth shut. If he could sweat, he'd be sweating bullets.

Cherri had a smirk on her face that showed she won. While Megalon's compound eyes were wide like saucers.

**"AH HA! You just admitted it, cyber boy!"** Megalon cackled triumphantly.

**"Shuddap! Shuddap! SHUDDAP!"** Gigan exclaimed in embarrassment.

**"After all these years you've finally found someone you might like, ya damn bachelor! Ahahahahaha-whoa!"** Megalon continued to poke fun at him, until he tripped over something after taking a couple steps back.

He looked down to see one of feet was caught on a wire.

**"How did I not notice that on the floor?"** Megalon questioned.

**"Looks like you fell for yourself."** Gigan quipped.

"Sorry! It's for the karaoke machine I'm setting up for karaoke nights." Said Charlie.

**"Karaoke? I didn't think that would be a thing down here of all places. Uh, no offense."** Said Rodan.

"None taken." Said Charlie.

She then gasped as she thought of an idea.

"Would you guys like to test it out?!" She asked excitedly.

The three titans and royal doctor looked at each other, all four shrugging.

"Sure." Said Jakovich.

**"I don't see why not."** Said Megalon.

Charlie squealed with joy. She then ran to go set the stage with Vaggie.

... a couple minutes later...

"Done! Just select what song you want to sing, and the machine will play the music while displaying the lyrics for you on the machines screen." Charlie explained.

"Ok, who's going first?" Vaggie asked.

The four were actually unsure of who should go first. But Rodan began to think for a minute. His thoughts had something to do with his past, and a song Marco heard from somewhere. He made up his mind.

**"I'll go. But be warned. If the song I'm thinking of singing is on here, better get the tissue boxes."** He said as he walked up to the stage.

"Oooooookay?" Vaggie said a little unsure on what to say to that.

Once finding the song he was thinking of, Charlie handed him a microphone, and everyone was seated as they waited for Rodan to perform.

He took a deep breath as he prepped himself for the possible wave of oncoming emotions.

**"Ok, here goes nothing."** Said Rodan, taking a deep breath as the music started.

The music started, soft and mellow, as the lyrics showed up on the screen of the machine.

(Play: Gone Away by Five Finger Death Punch. I don't own the song or the lyrics. They belong to Five Finger Death Punch).

(A/N: I'd like to dedicate this song to Chadwick Boseman. I tried my hardest not to cry when writing this).

**Rodan: "Maybe in another life **

**I could find you there **

**Pulled away before your time **

**I can't deal, it's so unfair **

**And it feels **

**And it feels like **

**Heaven's so far away **

**And it feels **

**Yeah, it feels like **

**The world has grown cold **

**Now that you've gone away."**

Seeing where this song was going, after recognizing it from somewhere in his past, Gigan decided to join him after taking another microphone with a doc ock claw. Gigan stood next to his volcanic friend as the music picked up, and gently placed a blade limb on his shoulder as he looked at him.

**Gigan: "Leaving flowers on your grave **

**Show that I still care **

**Black roses and Hail Mary's **

**I can't bring back what's taken from me."**

Then Megalon and Jakovich joined in with mics of their own.

**Megalon and Jakovich: "I reach to the sky **

**And call out your name!**

**Oh please let me trade!**

**I would!" **

**All four: "And it feels!**

**And it feels like!**

**Heaven is so far away! **

**And it stings! **

**Yeah, it stings now! **

**The world is so cold!**

**Now that you've gone away!" **

**Rodan: "Gone away." **

**Gigan: "Gone away." **

**Megalon and Jakovich: "Yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah." **

**Rodan: "Ooh! **

**Yeah, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooh!"**

The lyrics stopped as the music continued with a guitar solo. While the music continued, Jakovich formed a glowing ball of mist in the palm of his hand. He then threw it to the ground, where it exploded with a poof, leaving a cloud of magic on the stage around the four. The three titans were confused at this, then the cloud of magic rose above them, and it began to display past events of the four on stage. It not only displayed it to them, but to the others that were watching them on stage.

As the solo continued, it showed Rodan being happy with his wife, Scarla. The two nuzzling each other.

It then faded to show a teenage Jakovich talking with an organic Gigan. The two were happy and smiling.

Then it faded to show Megalon giving a current cyborg Gigan a high five. The two smiling at each other.

Then it began to show Rodan caressing his dead wife as he screamed to the sky.

It then showed Gigan being taken by the xilians, calling out to Jakovich, with a teenage Jakovich calling out to him. Both reaching out to each other.

Then it showed Gigan witnessing Rodan get killed by the spell which has no name, calling out to him as his friend fell from the sky.

Finally it showed Megalon being captured, and locked up in a bunker by the high commission. Same thing with Gigan.

The lyrics appeared again.

**All four: "I reach to the sky!**

**And call out your name! **

**Oh please let me trade! **

**I would!"**

The music then went soft.

**Rodan, in tears: "And it feels **

**And it feels like **

**Heaven is so far away."**

The music picked up again.

**All four: "And it feels! **

**Yeah, it feels like!**

**Heaven is so far away! **

**And it stings! **

**Yeah, it stings now! **

**The world is so cold! **

**Now that you've gone away! **

**Gone away! **

**Gone away! **

**Yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah! **

**Ooh! **

**Yeah, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooh!**

**Yeah, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooh!**

**Yeah, ****OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooh!"**

The music then went soft, and an image of Scarla made of soft flames appeared before Rodan. Him reaching out to her with his claws.

**Rodan: "And it feels, and it feels like **

**The world is so cold **

**Now that you've gone away..."**

The music faded, and so did the image of Scarla. The song ended, and Rodan broke down in tears.

...

**Hey readers, uh, Rodan here. **

**Um, Reptile isn't doing the outro for this because he's a little devastated over the loss of Chadwick Boseman, aka Black Panther. **

**He found out about his passing while in the process of creating this chapter. So he's a little emotional about it right now. **

**So he would like to dedicate this chapter to a fallen Marvel hero. **

**WAKANDA FOREVER!!! **

**. **

**. **

**.**

**(P.S. Hey, Reptile here. I've written the karaoke and outro parts awhile ago because I needed to get those off my chest because I'd figure that the rest of chapter would take too long, and I would lose the feeling the song gave me. Anyways sorry for the wait, and see you next chapter.)**


	54. Chapter 51 Return to Topside

**Here we are with another chapter brought to you by yours truly! **

**I'm gonna make this intro quick because work is going to run me ragged. **

**Ok, response time: **

**Gamelover41592: Thank you. Also, I'm not entirely sure myself but she owns a turf like the other overlords. So I think she is an overlord, just not a _traditional_ one. **

**ChimaTigon: Ah I see. But I'm not too sure about adding this titan. Anyways, I checked out the designs for Rodan and Reptilicus, and I think I'll stick with Legendary's design. Because the Rodan design this guy made looks too bird-like to me. Also, even though I think the design this guy made of Reptilicus looks really cool, I don't think I'll have him show up again because I mainly used Reptilicus as a way to introduce Rhedosaurus and Jakovich. But I appreciate it. **

**Jakemations: Oh no biggie. Work can be a pain. **

**T-wrecks13: It sure is. Also, pretty sure Rodan got part of his revenge fulfilled before he died. If he were to finish it, I'm not sure how it will go down. **

**Guest: Don't worry, I've added a second chapter to it. So now it's going to be a full story. **

**Ok, let's get this show on the road before I lose steam. **

**I don't own anything.**

...

Hell, Hazbin Hotel... 

So after Rodan, Gigan, Megalon, and Jakovich sang that heartbreaking song while showing bits of their past thanks to Jakovich's magic, they've managed to calm down, and comfort a heartbroken fire demon.

But everyone else on the other hand... well...

Needless to say, it left almost everyone an emotional wreck.

Alastor remained unfazed. If by unfazed, his eyes narrowed while his smile widened.

Husk's grip on his drink tightened, and gripped the side of his head with his free arm with his eyes closed. He was trying his hardest not to cry.

Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb had more or less the same reaction. Both had sad puppy eyes with tears dripping down their faces as their lips quivered.

Nifty was near close to bawling her eye out. Next to her was a box of tissues, and she just blew her nose into the one in her hand.

Vaggie had a saddened look on her face as tears dripped from her good eye as she held her hands over her mouth in shock.

Charlie... oh boy... she was practically a sprinkler system! Tears flowed out of her eyes like a waterfall! Her eyes were glistening with tears as she cried, and her lip quivered. The dam ready to burst any second.

"W-what was all that?" Vaggie asked the group on stage.

The group looked at each other before looking back at their audience.

**"You really want to know?"** Gigan questioned.

The audience nodded their heads.

**"*Sigh* Alright alright. But I'll go first."** Said Gigan.

Gigan then explained everything that Jakovich explained to him when the memories of his past life were unlocked. He even explained as to how he got here in Hell in the first place, and how he met Cherri. He then explained everything about the xilian invasion of earth during the Permian Period, he and other titans appearing in mewni, the arrival of the first Newman settlers, the monster war of mewni, and then... Rodan's death.

Then Rodan explained his story. From the invasion, to appearing in mewni, to the first settlers appearing, getting into conflicts with the settlers moving too close to his territory (which includes sometimes killing them, much to Vaggie's disappointment), his wife Scarla (which made Charlie go 'awwww!'), then Scarla's death (which caused Charlie to have a saddened shocked expression), his rampage throughout mewni that killed many many people (much to Vaggie's shock and anger), his death by the hands of Solaria, and then his encounter with Marco three hundred years later.

Once he was finished, Charlie tackled Rodan, surprising him in a tight hug as she bawled her eyes out. The dam finally broken, and the tears flowed.

"I-I had no idea! *Sniff* Y-you've all suffered so muuuuuuch!" She said between sobs, her tears practically spraying from her eyes like a fountain as she continued to cry.

**"Uuuuuuuh, there there?"** Rodan patted her back awkwardly, still a little surprised by the sudden affectionate gesture.

**"D'awwwwwwww, the marshmallow cares about us."** Megalon cooed, getting a slight chuckle out of Gigan.

But then said cyborg froze up the moment Cherri latched onto him. He looked to his right to see the bomb throwing anarchist clutching his upper right arm, avoiding the blade part of his arm. When he looked at her, he saw that she was sporting a sad face. Her lower lip quivered, and her single eye was glistening with tears. Gigan honestly didn't know what do here. He hasn't had any affectionate contact since his ex, which was a real long time ago.

**"Uh, Gigan?"** Rodan asked, noticing his friend was frozen stiff.

**"You okay there, buddy?"** Megalon asked, a little concerned.

**"I- uh- I- I haven't had any physical affection in hundreds of years. I have no idea what do now."** Said Gigan.

"Heheheheh, Gigan exe has stopped working." Jakovich quipped.

The little joke got a laugh out of the two other titans, as well as getting a laugh from the others. Gigan only looked mildly unamused.

"Uh, I got another question. What's the story behind beetle boy over here?" Angel Dust asked.

**"Oh that's easy. It was a similar situation with Gigan, but mostly different. The xilians kidnapped me from earth millions of years ago during the Permian period, and they made my arms cybernetic instead of making me into a full blown cyborg like Gigan. Anyways, they capture Gigan from his world, turn him into a cyborg, the invasion happens, then blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda, you get the idea. Anyways, my arms are made with the same nanotechnology as Gigan. Notice how my drill hands look like they've been split in half? Well that's because I used to put them together to form a singular drill that spins, but Gigan was able to give me an upgrade that allows me to form two separate drills of the same size, which is much more sufficient."** Megalon explained.

"How do you form the drills?" Angel asked.

**"Like I Said before. With nanotechnology. Watch this."** Said Megalon, holding up his right drill hand.

Then, nanotech metal began to quickly form the other half of the drill hand's base, and the other half of the drill itself. Megalon then spun the drill hand to show that it worked without any problems whatsoever.

"Cooooooooool." Angel and Cherri said in awe as they admired Megalon's drill hand.

**"I know, right? Plus, Gigan also gave my drill hands the ability to hold and grab things while they look to be split in half."** Megalon added.

"So that's how you were able to grab that soda can during the cookout at Marco's house!" Vaggie pointed out.

**"Precisely!"** Said Megalon.

"I have a question. This Solaria person, whatever happened to her if I may ask?" Alastor questioned.

**"She got killed by a monster somehow. I just don't know who-" **

**"It was me."** Said Gigan, interrupting Rodan.

Rodan froze, but slowly turned his head towards his cybernetic friend with wide orange eyes.

**"I-I'm sorry, what?"** He questioned.

**"It was me. I killed Queen Solaria. If you don't believe, Megalon is a witness."** Gigan said casually without hesitation.

**"Is that true?!"** Rodan asked Megalon in disbelief.

**"Oh yeah, it's true. I witnessed all of it."** Said Megalon.

Rodan's sharp toothed beak dropped open in shock as he turned his attention back to the cyborg.

**"MY MAN!!!"** Rodan shouted with a smile on his face.

He then gave his cybernetic friend a high five, which Gigan switched out his blade for his doc ock claws in order to do so.

**"Someone buy this guy some drinks, because I have no money or pockets!"** Rodan declared, his left hand placed on Gigan's left shoulder.

Afterwards, the group of three titans and royal doctor stuck around with the hazbin crew for a bit. They talked, joked around, drank a little (with the exception of Gigan and Husk getting into a drinking contest, which Gigan won due to being immune to alcohol, and with Husk passing out).

Later, the group parted ways to their destinations on top. Rodan heading back to earth, and Jakovich, Megalon, and Gigan heading back to castle Butterfly in mewni.

**"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's been fun, but we gotta split. We should hang out next time. Adios!"** Said Rodan, opening a portal to earth with his claws, and walking through with the portal closing behind him.

Gigan opened a portal to mewni with his blade. Megalon walked through it first, then he was followed by Jakovich. But Jakovich stopped before entering, and faced his cybernetic half brother.

"Hey, Gigan. If you ever want to talk about ze past, just know that you've got two brothers looking out for you." He said.

**"Two?"** Gigan questioned.

"Megalon and I of course." Said Jakovich.

**"Ooooh. Right. Thanks, Jak."** Gigan said with a small smile on his face.

"Anytime, brother." Said Jakovich, walking through the portal.

Before Gigan walked through the portal, he was stopped by a certain demon.

"Wait! Wait!" Cherri called out.

She ran up to him, and gave him a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"You can't leave without me giving you my number, ya goof." She said playfully.

**"Thanks. I'll be sure to call you or text you when I get the chance."** Said Gigan, scanning the numbers with his visor, and storing the paper within his chest (which is where he kept his storage cube).

With that said he walked through the portal, and found himself in Jakovich's office, and closed the portal behind him.

**"Well, here we are again. Back where it started."** Said Gigan.

"Indeed we are." Said Jakovich.

**"Speaking of which, I gotta ask, doc... was Gigan always called Gigan?"** Megalon asked.

"Actually, no. His real name used to be Ultimus. But sometime ago, he changed his name to Gigan." Jakovich explained.

**"Why'd he change it?"** Megalon asked.

**"Because it sounded too similar to Optimus. Plus, _Gigan_ suits me better."** Gigan answered for him.

**"Oh. Anyways, I better get back to tinkering with the alpha box."** Said Megalon.

"Allow me to get that for you." Said Jakovich, opening his safe to get it, and handing Megalon the alpha box.

**"Thank you. Now then-"**

Megalon was interrupted by an alarm coming from the alpha box. He quickly opened it to see what was causing it.

**"Oh shit! A titan has been awakened!"** Megalon exclaimed.

**"A titan?! Which one?!"** Asked Gigan.

Megalon typed in a couple of buttons, and the titan's identity was revealed.

**"It's Gabara, and according to the map, he's quickly approaching the Spiderbite kingdom."** Said Megalon.

**"Gabara? That douchebag? Psh, puh-lease! He's not even a challenge! With that being said, this is the perfect opportunity for me to test out a project of mine."** Said Gigan.

He tapped the side of his head, and a holographic screen appeared in front of him from a disk he tossed onto the floor.

**"Activate project: MOGUERA."** Said the cyborg.

**"Subject, Moguera, activated."** Said a male robotic voice. "What are your orders?"

**"Activate titan self defense protocol."** Said Gigan.

**"Titan self defense protocol: Activated."** Said the robotic voice.

Before Gigan could type in the coordinates, the door to the office was burst opened by Queen Moon.

"Dr Rictofen! We have a situation!" The Queen Said in a panic.

"Huh? What is it? What's ze situation?" Asked Jakovich.

"Two intruders have entered the village, and the guards are incapable of stopping them! Not to mention another titan has been spotted heading for the Spiderbite kingdom!" Moon explained.

"Not to worry. Gigan's got something to handle ze titan. Megalon and I will handle ze intruders." Said Jakovich.

"Are you sure about this, doctor?" The Queen questioned.

**"Of course he is. Have some faith in my brothers. You hired him as your head doctor for a reason."** Said Gigan.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say 'brothers?'" Moon questioned.

**"Long story. Now let's go already!"** Said Megalon.

As the Queen led them out of the room, Gigan typed in the coordinates to his anti-titan mech.

...

In the darkness of the base where the high commission once held Gigan, a pair of eyes glowed yellow as it activated.

**"Coordinates and info received... Titan identified: Titanus Gabara... Destination: Spiderbite kingdom... Systems: One hundred percent functional... Moguera, ready for combat!"** Said the robotic voice, the source belonging to the owner of the glowing eyes.

...

Back at the castle, Moon has led Jakovich and Megalon to one of the castle's walls, which gave them a view of the village below.

"Ok, so what do these intruders look like?" Asked Jakovich.

"I think it'd be best to see for yourself." Said the Queen, handing Jakovich a telescope.

He looked through the telescope to see who was causing trouble in the village. What he saw were two individuals with dead knights surrounding them. One was extremely familiar, while the other one was small and resembled a porcelain version of a raggedy Ann doll.

"Son of a bitch." Jakovich cussed.

**"What? What's the problem?"** Asked Megalon.

"... It's Jason Voorhees and Annabelle."

...

Earth, Marco's house...

Rodan arrived back in Marco's living room, and closed the portal behind him.

Since he's back on earth, he's no longer flesh and blood. He's back to being a ghost. He sighed once he noticed, but pushed those thoughts aside for now.

"Hey, Rodan. How was your field day?" Marco asked, relaxing on the couch while watching tv.

**"Honestly, pretty good. Met some fresh faces, learned some new things about Gigan, and also Gigan is finally crushing on a cute girl after being single for hundreds of years."** Said Rodan.

"Really?"

**"Yep."**

"Oh, well good for him."

"Hey guys."

The duo yelled as they were startled from Janna's sudden appearance from behind the couch with a bag of chips.

"Dang it, Janna! How long have been here?!" Asked a startled Marco.

"Been here for awhile, dude." Janna said in her usual laid back tone.

"Why am I not surprised?"

**"Well since your here, you might as well pop a squat on the couch. We got nothing better to do today."** Said Rodan.

The duo just chilled and watched whatever was on tv. But then a loud sound came from outside, and it only got louder.

**"What the hell is that?"** Rodan asked.

"Probably a helicopter flying low." Said Marco, who got up to check and see for sure. But the sound only got louder.

Marco looked outside the window, expecting to see a helicopter. But instead, what he saw was an osprey! The osprey slowly touched down in the street, and Marco could see on the side of the osprey was a Nordic symbol that looked like an hourglass on its side with something written underneath it. Marco read it, and it says Monarch under the symbol.

"Uh, guys?" He said.

**"Yeah?"** Said Rodan.

"Hmm?" Said Janna, her mouth full of chips.

"We might have a problem." Said a worried Marco.

...

**And DONE! Woo! That's it for this chapter! **

**I'm finally giving you guys Moguera, and a rogue titan. Not to mention, Monarch has arrived! So we're getting the plot ball rolling again. **

**Also, I'm adding some small details of Megalon. Like it was mentioned in the chapter, I've decided to have his arms be cybernetic besides his drill hands, and since it's nanotech it makes it hard to tell for some people. Also, I'm giving him square shaped pupils for his compound insect eyes so he stands out from other designs of him. **

**Anyways, see you guys next chapter! **

**... also, I think I found a ship name for Cherri and Gigan. I won't say just yet.**


	55. Chapter 52 Monarch & Monsters Pt 1

**The Reptile is back in action, baby! **

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with work and stuff.**

**Man oh man oh man! I can't wait for October! **

**The feeling of nostalgia as the leaves change color, putting up Halloween decorations, and the goosebumps you get during the night! **

**Psh! Hehehehe, get it? Goosebumps? R.L. Stine? Heh... meh, everyone's a critic. **

**Anyways, response time! **

**ChimaTigon: I actually hadn't the first time, so I went back and checked. I'm starting to like the idea of adding Carcagne into the story. Nothing major, but mainly as a cameo with my own design. I also checked out the design the guy made for Irys, as well as the backstory. It's pretty good. Anyways, Irys won't be a threat in the story, because I'm saving them for something else. **

**Gamelover41592: Oooo! Love the name! I'm thinking the secondary name could also be Giga-Bomb. Anyways, as for why I chose Annabelle instead of Chucky wasn't really my choice, it was actually Jakemations idea. **

**Matt: Huh, haven't heard from you in awhile. But yeah, Oh *Bleep* indeed. **

**T-wrecks13: Thank you! I also didn't know that Sony was making their own MCU. That's actually pretty cool. I've already seen the trailer of Morbius, it looks pretty cool, and I've recently seen the trailer to Venom: Let There Be Carnage, which also looks pretty good! Man I can't wait to see them! Speaking of trailers, have you seen the trailer for the new Batman movie? It looks so cool! **

**Jakemations: I'll answer in order. **

**1\. Ah, I see. I can do that. **

**2\. I can also do that. **

**3\. Oooooo, things are getting interesting! Mind if I add this in? It's just that good. **

**4\. Pfft, HA! I can just imagine his reaction!**

**Ok, that's that. Now then... *inhales deeply* STORY TIME!!! **

**I don't own anything. **

...

Earth, Marco's house...

It was just moments ago when Rodan came back from his trip to Hell, and just as the three were about to relax, an osprey landed in front of his house. But the real kicker was the fact that it belonged to the titan research organization known as Monarch.

"... Why is there an osprey belonging to a monster hunting organization in front of your house?" Janna asked, she and the other two looking out the window.

"I... I have no idea." Marco answered as he stared out the window, nervous yet uncertain about the situation at the same time.

**"Well, boy, if these bozos try anything funny, we'll kick their asses."** Said Rodan, pounding his fist in his open palm with determination.

"How about we see what they're gonna do first before we escalate things? I mean, what are the chances that they're here for us?" Said Marco.

The three returned their attention back out the window once the hatch at the back of the osprey opened to reveal a man in his elderly years with grey hair, a tan trench coat, and glasses walking out with a group of armed soldiers following behind, and they began to walk towards his house.

Marco closed the blinds on the window as fast as he could, and faced his ghostly titan mentor and his troublemaking friend.

"... A high chance... there's a high chance that they're here for us." Said Marco.

**"Oh really? What tipped you off?"** Rodan said sarcastically.

"Oh knock it off! Just make like a ninja and disappear before they see you!" Said Marco.

**"Ok ok, Sheesh. Ninja vanish! Hiya!"** Said Rodan, doing a karate pose with his hands before he disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

"Heh. Real comedian you got there, Marco." Said Janna.

"Yeah he cracks quips and jabs sometimes, but focus please!" Marco exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"Mijo, what's going on? Is there a chopper outside?" Marco's father asked as he and his pregnant wife came downstairs.

"Uh-"

Before Marco could answer, a knock was heard from the door.

"I'll get it." He said.

Hesitantly, Marco opened the door to reveal the man in the trench coat with his hands behind his back, along with the armed troops standing behind him. The sunlight shined on his glasses, hiding his eyes, and giving him a much more serious look.

"Are you Marco Diaz? Son of Rafael and Angie Diaz?" He asked.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuh... yes?" Marco answered, not sure what to do here, and feeling a little uneasy of the situation.

The man stepped forward a bit, the sunlight no longer glaring on his glasses, and revealed his eyes.

"Great!" He said with a friendly smile on his face, and he his hands were revealed as he pulled out his wallet which showed a card of who he is, and other information. Marco took note of the fact that he has six fingers on each hand.

"Greetings, I'm Doctor Stanford Pines, researcher of the supernatural or anything weird, and an associate of the titan research organization known as Monarch. You may or may not of heard of them. Mind if we come in?" Greeted the man, now known as Stanford Pines.

"Uh..." Marco looked back to his parents, and they nodded their heads, giving permission. "Sure."

Marco stepped aside as he allowed Dr Pines and the troops to enter his home. Once the last troop entered, he closed the door.

"So you're probably wondering why we're here, correct?" Dr. Pines guessed.

"Well, yeah. Pretty much." Said Marco.

"Ditto." Said Janna.

"Well you see, I got a call from Monarch saying that they found some interesting footage that took place here." Said Stanford, pulling out a tablet, and then showing them the video of Marco in his new form fighting Micheal. "But what really caught their attention was the fact that it shows footage of you, but with traits of Titanus Rodan. Care to explain why?" He asked Marco.

Marco paled, and his blood ran cold as he began to sweat nervously.

'He knows!' He thought.

**'Calm down. Just say it's special effects.'** Said Rodan.

"Special effects?" Marco said nervously, sweating bullets.

"Well that's weird. Because I did my own thorough exam of the video, and it showed that everything is one hundred percent authentic. No edits. So, let's try again." Said Dr. Pines.

'Fuck! He definitely knows!' Thought Marco.

He could could hear Rodan groan in frustration.

**'Fuck it. Let me handle this.'** Said Rodan.

Suddenly, Rodan's ghostly form appeared in a plume of red smoke. Which startled Dr. Pines and the armed troops.

"Oh shit!" Said one troop.

"Jesus!" Said another.

"Holy shit!" Said another.

The troops aimed their guns at the ghostly titan, which made Rodan growl at them. But Stanford stepped in before things could escalate.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Stand down! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" He exclaimed with his hands held out.

**"If I were you, I'd listen to him."** Rodan growled, glaring at each soldier that aimed a gun at him.

The troops were honestly shocked by this. They didn't know what was more shocking. A ghost of a titan, or the fact that it was talking! Most likely both.

The soldiers hesitated, but they complied, and lowered their weapons. It put Marco and Rodan at ease, but Rodan remained on guard.

Once they lowered their weapons, Stanford couldn't help gaze at Rodan in awe.

"Amazing!" Stanford said in an excitable tone.

Marco and Rodan shared a glance before focusing back on Stanford.

"What's amazing?" Marco asked.

"This!" Said Dr Pines, gesturing to Rodan, who cocked an eyebrow at him. "From what I can see, this is Titanus Rodan. But smaller. But also... a ghost? I honestly have so many questions right now."

**"I'd happily answer them, but that all depends on what you want from us. So talk."** Rodan demanded.

"Oh, right. *Ahem* Well I'm sure you're aware of the existence of titans. But there's more to this world besides giant prehistoric monsters that feed on radiation." Stanford began.

"Yeah, we're more than aware of that." Said Marco.

**"We've had our own personal experiences, pal. Titans, aliens, demons, psychotic slashers, and that's just to name a few things."** Rodan listed off.

"That's insane!" Stanford exclaimed.

"You have no idea." Said Marco.

"Anyways, we're here because of the fact that you sir not only fought a deranged lunatic, but you did it with the traits of your friend here. So we would like you to come with us to for questioning. It's not serious, I assure you! We just want some answers." Stanford continued to explain.

"Oh." Said Marco.

**"Well here's what I don't get. Who the hell got all of that on video?"** Rodan asked, getting suspicious.

"Uh, someone named... Janna-Banana." Said Stanford.

Marco and Rodan's eyes widened for a second before they narrowed, knowing who it was immediately as they turned their heads to Janna. Janna broke in a nervous sweat as the duo were staring her down. Once she made eye contact with them, she chuckled nervously.

"Uh, heheh... oops."

"You videoed the fight?" Marco questioned.

**"And you POSTED IT?!"** Rodan exclaimed in anger.

Janna remained silent for a couple of seconds before answering in an out of character meek tone.

"... Yes..."

Rodan gave her a deadpanned look before he took a deep breath, despite not needing to because he's a ghost, and suddenly appeared in front of her face with a really angry look on his face.

**"ARE YOU INSAAAAAAANE?!?!"** He yelled, his voice becoming deeper and animalistic, the wind from his yell blowing Janna's hair back.

(A/N: If you can guess what cartoon and what scene this quote is referenced from, you... I don't know, get a cookie?... and maybe have your oc shown in a Halloween special I plan to make.)

"I-I-I didn't think it would be a big deal!" Janna stuttered.

**"Do you have any idea how stupid that was?! You might as well have just added another target to his back!"** Rodan continued to berate angrily. **"What the ****hell were you thinking?!"**

"I don't know! I just thought the fight was cool, so I took a video of it! I didn't know someone would actually take it seriously!" Janna defended frantically.

**"Well some people obviously _did!_"**

"Whoa whoa whoa! Let's just calm down now!" Said Stanford trying to calm down the ghost titan.

**"Calm down?! How can I calm down knowing that there's video evidence of my successor out on the internet?! We got enough problems as it is for Gojira's sake!"** Rodan ranted.

"RODAN!" Marco exclaimed loudly. "Just calm down! I get it, I'm also a bit mad that Janna posted a video of me in that form, which we honestly need to name at some point, but unless the situation with the video becomes a real problem, don't! Have! A cow about it!"

Rodan inhaled deeply, and exhaled a deep sigh. **"Fine."** He said in an annoyed tone. **"But NEVER do something like that again without me knowing."** He said while pointing a claw to Janna, who nodded her head rapidly.

Once Rodan stepped away, Janna breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god." She muttered to herself.

"Sooooo... what's your connection to your ghostly looking friend?" Stanford asked, trying to ease whatever tension remained.

"Well, before we met, I was in another dimension called Mewni, and I was dealing with some personal emotional stuff at the time. It started when I decided to take a walk at night, not knowing where I was going or how long I've been out. Once it started to rain, I found this old tomb while running for shelter. Once I entered the tomb, I saw these torches with crystals on the tops of them that lit up the tomb like lamps, and I saw these murals of a large pterasaur with villagers, and one of them with Mewni's past queens known as Solaria Butterfly." Marco explained.

**"Also known as the _monster carver_."** Rodan said with an agitated tone at the mention of the one who killed him.

"Let's just say that she gets that name for a reason." Marco said as he continued. "Anyways, as I continued onwards, I found this massive room with a giant skeleton of Rodan, also known as _this_ guy." He said while gesturing a thumb to Rodan. "And then his spirit woke up, and long story short, his soul is bonded to mine, and I'm his successor in training."

"Fascinating. I've seen plenty of weird and supernatural phenomenon in my days back at Gravity Falls, even weirder stuff while trapped in different dimensions, but I don't think I've seen or heard anything quite like this. I've seen and heard of many cases in the multiverse with similar situations such as you two, but this is still incredible!" Dr. Pines said in giddy fascination.

"Wow. How much weirdness have you encountered to experience anything like that, Dr. Pines?" Marco asked.

"Quite a lot actually. Also please, call me Ford. Or Just Stanford. Or Mr. Pines. You know what, just refer to me whatever works for you. Anyways, my colleagues at Monarch just want some answers. So if you want, we can escort you down to Castle Bravo." Said Ford.

"Castle Bravo?" Marco Questioned.

"It's a base of Monarch." Ford explained.

"Oh."

**"So you just want answers from us?"** Rodan asked.

"Yes." Ford answered.

**"How do we know it's not just some kind of trick? Because if it's a trick, I swear I'll-"**

"I can assure you, Rodan, that it's not a trick." Ford Said reassuringly in a truthful matter.

Rodan hummed as he thought about it for a minute. Still unsure about this.

"Hey, bro." Said Marco, pulling Rodan from his train of thought by getting his attention. "How about this? We go to their base, answer some questions, and be done with it. But if it goes south, we'll bust some heads."

**"... Can't argue with that."** Rodan concluded. **"Alright Dr. Pines, you and your colleagues just scored an interview with a titan's ghost. But I don't want any BS from anyone there."**

"Sounds good to me." Said Ford.

...

Within the Osprey, Marco, Janna, and Ford are strapped in their seats while on their way towards Castle Bravo. Which of course took a couple of hours. Marco's parents weren't with them because they thought it didn't concern them, and that their son could handle himself. Especially when he has a ghostly fire demon on constant watch.

"Reaching Castle Bravo in just a few minutes. Everyone hang tight." The pilot called back to the passengers.

"So what does this base of yours look like?" Janna asked.

"Basically an oil rig, but it's got an underwater research station underneath." Ford explained.

"Cool."

In just a few minutes, the Monarch base disguised as an oil rig came into view.

"There it is. Castle Bravo." Said Ford.

...

Mewni, just as soon as the Osprey arrived at Marco's house...

(A/N: Basically what was going on while Marco and Rodan were dealing with Monarch stuff. Just in case you didn't know or were confused.)

Back in mewni, a mountain was rumbling, and seemed like it began to split at the base. Of course, the mountain itself wasn't breaking apart, but rather it was two gigantic doors opening. As the doors opened, dust and debris fell like it's been the first time they've ever opened. Within the darkness behind the doors were a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

Once the rather large doors opened, the owner of the glowing yellow eyes stepped out with thunderous metallic footsteps. The figure is shown to be a large mech of some kind that looked like a samurai merged with a heavily armed tank. The armored exterior is mostly silver grey, and light metallic blue highlights on its shoulders, hips, legs, feet, on the 'throat' of the mech, and a little bit of it on a circular part within its chest. The appearance of the mech kinda gives the impression of a humanoid mole. The yellow eyes are diamond shaped, and on the sides of the head facing forward. Instead of a mouth or nose, it instead has a black drill jutting out. On top of the head is a small forward facing crest. Instead of hands, it has black cones that look like drills but don't have the drill function. On the mech's back is half of a circular saw sticking out, but lacks the function of being a saw. The mech also has a thick short 'tail' with a jet exhaust (or whatever it's called) at the end.

This mech is known as... MOGUERA.

Short for **M**obile **O**peration **G**oliath **U**niversal **E**xpert **R**obot **A**ero.

(A/N: According to Fandom wiki, at least. The only change I made to it was that I switched Godzilla for Goliath so it makes sense in the story.)

**"Titan defense protocol initiated. Activating thrusters."** Moguera said in a deep robotic male voice.

(A/N: Picture the voice sounding like BT from Titanfall 2)

Slots opened on Moguera's shoulders and hips, and rocket thrusters came out. The rockets activated, including the one at the tail, and Moguera slowly rose into the air as the rockets gained more power. Once high enough, the mech took off flying to his destination.

...

Lumbering through the forest of unlikely spider bites in a quick pace was another titan. Its turquoise green skin was bumpy with warts like a toad's, its underside a light stone grey, its reptilian face and head was box shaped with a short snout like a pug, wild crazed eyes with red irises and yellow pupils, a short mane of wild orange hair, pointed ears, sharp teeth with small tusks, it stood on all fours like a gorilla with four clawed fingers on each hand, four clawed toes on its feet, a short stubby tail, and finally it has a single curved horn jutting from its forehead.

This is Titanus Gabara, the toad monster.

Gabara ceased his lumbering trot once he spotted the Spiderbite kingdom. He licked his lips in anticipation at the sight of the mewman kingdom in front of him.

**"Well well well. Jackpot."** He said with ill intentions, an evil smirk on his face .

He then took off in a full on charge towards the kingdom with a roar.

The villagers in the kingdom spotted the titan once they felt the thundering shake in the ground from his charge. One of them shouted "TITAN!" and the villagers began to panic.

Once Gabara was halfway to the village, a sound of a jet going off was heard. The villagers and titan stopped all together when they saw a large silver object cane rocketing towards them through the sky. The large silver object was of course, Moguera. The mech landed in between the village, and Gabara, deactivating his thrusters once he was close enough to the ground. The ground still shook once he touched the ground.

Gabara stood where he was as he stared at the strange thing in front of him.

**"What the hell are you supposed to be?"** He said in an annoyed irritable tone.

The mech took a fighting stance as he spoke.

**"I am Moguera. A mechanized entity built to stop titan threats such as yourself. Now... get ready to crumble!"** Said Moguera, ready for battle.

...

**Done! **

**Ok, first of all, sorry for the wait. I've been busy. **

**Second, I didn't include everything I wanted to include in this chapter because I'm gonna need a bit more time to write it out, and it would just take more time. **

**Third, I think you've all waited long enough for this chapter. **

**That's all I got for now. So see you guys in the next chapter.**


	56. Chapter 53 Monarch & Monsters Pt 2

**Here I am again.**

**October is here, baby! WOO!!!**

**Halloween and spooky shit, here we go! **

**Sorry for the wait. Work is a pain in the ass... and so is writers block.**

**Now let's get to the responses before I run out of energy. I'm real tired.**

**Gamelover41592: Yeah, Janna came this close to opening a can of whoop-ass.**

**ChimaTigon: Yeah, pretty sharp and edgy. I think I'll add some elements of this version of Irys to the original Irys. I'm not sure, I'll have to think about it. I'll also check out the other titan designs when I can. **

**Matt: I see your point there. So I'll try and do something to try to explain things to the best of my ability. It may not answer everything for you, but hopefully it helps a little. **

**Lord demon: Good guess, but it's not the cartoon I used the quote from. If you'd like to here hints, feel free to ask. Anyways... that's honestly a pretty good sequel idea. I can probably use it for the second phase of my own monsterverse. Also, bees from what? It got cut out or something, or maybe you didn't type it in. But I do have questions about Abaddon though. Does she have a full form? Also, I'm a little confused with how the monsters you've listed off are somehow a piece of her. Is she connected to them mentally, or is she an entity that's literally just multiple monsters? Also, what does the one on earth look like exactly? I've tried on deviantart, and all I could find was a red dragon with four wings. **

**T-wrecks13: I know, right? It's so cool! I honestly don't care if it's a reboot or part of the Justice League Universe, I just want to see this film succeed. As for the 'puzzle maniac,' hopefully they don't make him too realistic or too ridiculous. **

**Jakemations: Thanks for the info. Also, I'll try to get this out by that time. If not, then that's on me, and I apologize in advance.**

**Ohma flame: Ok, I'll be honest, not sure how to answer every review you've posted so quickly. But I will say that I enjoy your enthusiasm. **

**GojiraFan455515: Glad to see that my story grabbed your attention.**

**Ok, let's get back to where we left off. Now just a reminder, all three events in this chapter are happening at the same time.**

**I don't own anything.**

...

Earth, Castle Bravo...

The Osprey the group were in had finally arrived to one of Monarch's research facilities, Castle Bravo, which is made to look like an oil rig on the ocean's surface. But underneath lies the true facility.

Once the Osprey was hovering above the platform, the platform split in two to reveal a hollow tunnel big enough for the Osprey to descend down into.

"Whoa, secret entrance. Nice." Janna said in awe.

"Indeed. Down we go." Said Ford.

"Wait, what?" Said Marco.

The Osprey then began its descent into the base.

"Holy crap, this is nuts!" Marco exclaimed in surprise.

"You don't know the half of it." Said Ford.

Once it reached the bottom, everything could see the massive facility before them. Heck, there was even a frozen mounted head of the female muto from the San Francisco attack!

Suddenly, Rodan appeared in a puff of red smoke.

**"Is that what I think it is?"** He asked, pointing a claw at the severed head.

"If you're thinking that it's the head of the female muto that attacked San Diego and San Francisco, than yes. Yes it is. You can thank Godzilla for defeating them." Said Ford.

**"Haha! Way to go big G!"** Rodan chuckled.

"Did Monarch find the body and just cut the head off or something?" Janna questioned.

"Actually, from what I was told, one of the soldiers, named Ford Brody, who along with a squadron that was tasked with getting a warhead out of the city, when using said weapon as bait failed, Ford witnessed Godzilla pry open the muto's mouth before it could kill him, and breath his atomic breath down her throat! Completely severing the head from her body!" Ford explained.

"Dang! That. Is. Hardcore." Janna said, loving the sound of monster violence.

"You should've seen what happened in Boston." Said Ford.

"From what I've heard, it wasn't pretty." Said Marco.

They soon departed from the Osprey once the hatch in the back opened, with Rodan disappearing back into Marco's mindscape, and began to follow Ford to wherever it is he's taking them.

Ford then led Marco and Janna to a room filled with large digital screens, and multiple computers, with Monarch personnel monitoring the screens on both.

"Here we are!" Ford declared.

As soon as they entered the room, all eyes were on them, and were soon addressed by one of the soldiers.

"Dr. Stanford Pines, you're back sooner then expected." Said an African American woman, colonel Diane Foster.

"Well, colonel Foster, it was actually pretty easy. Received quite a shocker, but we did have a decent conversation." Said Ford.

"Well let's hope it remains decent." Said Dr. Rick Stanton.

"Easy, Rick." Ford warned.

Seconds later, everyone turned their attention to two more people entering the room, Mark Russell, and his daughter, Madison.

"So I take it this is the guy from the video?" Mark questioned as he saw Marco once he entered the room.

"Yes, yes he is." Ford confirmed. "Marco, Janna, this is Mark Russell, bioacoustic and animal behavior expert."

"Alright kid, pretty sure Dr. Pines already went over this with you, but we have some questions for you. Also, before you say anything, he also said that the video is one hundred percent real, and unedited. So don't try to lie." Said Mark.

"I already told him, Mark." Said Ford.

"Just being sure."

"Wow. Straight to the point. Well, allow me to also get to the point. Yo, Rodan!" Marco called out.

Suddenly, Rodan's ghostly form appeared in a puff of red smoke. He roared as he flared his wings, startling everyone present.

"HOLY SHIT!" Mark exclaimed in shock.

**"HA! GOTCHA!"** Rodan declared before he broke into a laughing fit. **"The look on your faces!"** He wheezed as he continued to laugh.

Once his laughter calmed and died down, he spoke.

**"Heh, feels good to laugh. Anyways, name's Rodan, former fire demon of another dimension known as mewni, now ghostly mentor of Marco Diaz."** Said Rodan, introducing himself.

Everyone, besides Marco, Janna, Ford, and Rodan, were loss for words. A titan, no a titan's _ghost_, no a _talking_ titan's ghost is standing before them.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuh, give me a second to process this." Said Mark.

"Well in that case, I'm gonna say what we're all thinking... WHAT THE FUCK?!" Rick exclaimed.

**"Yeah yeah, we get it, big shocker. So do you have questions or not?"** Said Rodan, wanting to get to the point.

...

Mewni, Butterfly kingdom's village...

Down in the village, two individuals are currently surrounded by multiple dead bodies of knights that tried, and failed, to apprehend them.

One individual is a tall buff looking male with muddy boots, dark worn out jeans and shirt, a dark brownish tan jacket, black gloves (A/N: I think he wears gloves, not sure. But just in case, this one does.), and an old hockey mask with a blue mark in between the eye holes and small blue triangles under the eyes. In fact, his eyes are the only thing you can see from his hidden face besides the back of his bald head. In his right hand he holds a blood covered machete.

This is the campground serial killer known as Jason Voorhees.

The second individual is a small female the size of a kindergartner. She has ginger hair tied into pigtails, her clothing is basically a porcelain doll's dress, white stockings, and black dress shoes. She also wore makeup that gave her a porcelain doll-like appearance... but the sprinkles of blood on her face didn't help.

This is the doll-like serial killer known as Annabelle.

Annabelle is currently laughing maniacally while Jason just stood there... menacingly!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAA!"

"... Are you done?" Jason questioned with a blank tone.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- almost. AHAHAHAHAHA-"

Annabelle was then interrupted by a large figure landing in the village. The figure standing several feet from the two is none other than Megalon.

**"Yippee ki yay MOTHAFUCKAS!!!"** He exclaimed, both his drills fully formed and spinning.

Another figure landed right next to him, and that figure was Jakovich.

"Ze Doc is in!" He said.

"What the-? Who the hell are you two supposed to be?" Annabelle demanded.

**"I am Megalon."**

"And I'm Doctor Jakovich Rictofen, ze Queen's royal doctor. Care to explain why your here?" Jakovich questioned firmly.

"None of your damn business! Now what do you chumps want?" Annabelle demanded again.

**"What the hell do you think?! You two just slaughtered the Queen's royal guards!"** Megalon exclaimed angrily.

"So you're just in time for your appointments. Allow us to prescribe you with a healthy dosage of ass kicking!" Said Jakovich, cracking his knuckles.

**"I'd second that!"** Said Megalon, yellow electricity crackling around his horn. **"So which one do we pick? Me against the big one, you against the little one?"** He asked.

Jason readied his machete, but Annabelle pulled out a giant freaking mace out of nowhere behind her back! She grinned evilly with crazed eyes as she held the spiked weapon that's the size of Megalon.

**"... Or does it not matter?"**

"Eh, you can pick first." Said Jakovich in a laid back tone, not really caring which one he has to fight. The two of them can take them both on anyways.

**"OK!"** Megalon said excitingly.

In a quick burst of speed, Megalon kicked Jason in the crotch so hard he was sent rocketing straight up into the air so high that all you could see of him is a speck.

Jakovich whistled at how high Megalon kicked him, while Annabelle was slack jawed.

**"Yeah, it might take a minute for him to come back down."** Said Megalon.

"Why you son of a-" Annabelle was then interrupted by Jakovich performing the same action to Annabelle. All while keeping his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, it might take a minute for her to come back down too." He said.

The titan and the doctor shared a laugh.

"Wanna see some card tricks while we wait for them to come back down?" He asked after they ceased their laughter.

**"I'm game."**

...

Spiderbite kingdom...

**"Get ready to crumble!"** Said the mech known as Moguera.

Gabara only scoffed at this. **"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!"** He declared.

Gabara reared up on his back legs, and charged at Moguera with his fists crackling with electricity. He swung his fist at Moguera's metal chest with a roar. The fist made contact, and the electricity sparked from the metal of the mech. Gabara swung another electric fist at the mech, which was met with the same results.

Gabara kept his sadistic toothy grin as he delivered punch after punch. But soon lost his grin, and his punches slowed once he realized something.

... His punches weren't doing anything to the mech! There wasn't a single dent on the metal chest! Heck, the mech didn't even budge the whole time!

Gabara looked up towards the mech's face, and saw the mech's head look down at him with his expressionless face. He chuckled nervously once the realization dawned on him.

**"Uuuuuh, hehehehe... heh."**

Moguera didn't say anything. He remained silent as he brought back his right arm, and swung it at Gabara in a devastating uppercut.

The villagers that stuck around to witness the fight winced as they heard metal collide with flesh and bone as Gabara was sent flying back.

Gabara landed on his back with the wind knocked out of him as he tumbled backwards. He got up on all fours as he shook his head to clear it from the dazed feeling he felt from that hit.

**"Ah! Dammit! What the hell are you made of?!"** He exclaimed in pain as he rubbed his sore jaw.

**"Classified."** Moguera answered as he lumbered towards his opponent.

Moguera's Head was then knocked back by a boulder thrown at him by Gabara. He stared down at his opponent with his still expressionless face. Then, the drill-like appendages on Moguera's arms split in half to reveal satellite disk-like laser cannons.

**"Maser cannons activated."** He said.

**"Wait, what?"** Gabara questioned before he got blasted with dual beams of some sort of electrical energy.

**"GAAAAAAAAH! DAMMIT! WHAT THE FU- GAAAAAAAAAH! YOU SON OF A- GAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Gabara screamed, getting blasted between sentences.

Moguera ceased his attack, and closed the appendages that held the cannons.

**"Consider this your warning. For I am capable of doing far worse damage to you. Return to where it is you came from, and cease your trouble making."** Moguera warned.

Gabara managed to stand despite the pain he's currently in.

**"What the hell makes you think I'm gonna listen to you?! I do whatever the hell I want, and when I want to! Consequences be damned, you mechanical motherfu-"**

**"Unidentified object approaching rapidly."** Said Moguera, interrupting Gabara's angry rant.

**"What the hell are you talkin- *SLAM* OOF!!!"** Gabara was about to say before something the size of a human slammed into the side of his face.

Moguera, thanks to his enhanced vision was able to see what it was that slugged Gabara across the face.

Hovering in the air is a woman that looked like Star in a sense but with straight brown, and no cheek marks. She's also 'bigger' in certain areas (her chest and rear). Moguera also took note of the fact that the sclera of her eyes are black with glowing yellow irises, and that her arms appeared to be robotic.

Thanks to Gigan, Moguera has his own version of a scanner. All he has to do is look at whatever it is he's scanning without a use of some sort of fan shaped laser. He got a scan of the woman, and got his results within seconds.

**"New arrival has been identified as... another cyborg."** He concluded.

...

Butterfly castle...

Back in Jakovich's office, Gigan remained where he was the entire time because he had to guide Moguera through his first time on duty as a defense weapon. So far, he's been doing pretty good. But when the new arrival showed up, and Moguera identified her as another cyborg, Gigan had one thing to say.

**"... WHAT THE FU-"**

...

**Ok, not gonna lie, this chapter was pretty freaking stressful. But allow me to explain myself. **

**I didn't add in as much as I wanted to because of my due date that Jakemations assigned me, and I'm gonna need to think of what to do for what questions Monarch would ask Marco and Rodan. If I did it now, I might've gotten a burn out, and it would've came out as sloppy and forced. **

**I didn't add much of a fight scene with Megalon and Jakovich because of the due date, and I'd figured that these two would've overpowered the two killers anyways. **

**There also wasn't much of a fight with Moguera and Gabara because Gabara isn't really what you would call a 'heavy hitter.' Hence why he's easy to beat when up against Moguera. **

**Also, happy (late) birthday to Jakemations! I don't know how far I would've gotten with this story if I didn't agree to collaborate with them. (Sorry it's late Jake). **

**Also, Jakemations, I'll make sure I include the details you've requested for this chapter to be in the next one. I'll be including some details on some of the killers such as slight changes to some of them (except Freddy) that'll make them fit somewhat in the story. I also have some questions for you: **

**1\. Did you tell me ATLAS's real name, or no? I might have to check again in case I forgot or something. **

**2\. What clothes does ATLAS wear? I now know what Jakovich wears, but what about ATLAS? **

**3\. Why are killers showing up at the castle at random? I get why some are going after Marco, but why the castle?**

**That's all I got for now. **

**As for everyone else, I also have some ideas for more future sequels I have planned after my other sequels. But I'll see what happens before I make promises I can't keep. **

**Speaking of sequels, if you're curious, you can check out the three trailers I made awhile ago for the three sequels I have planned after this story. **

**Anyways, I'm gonna relax, get some rest, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
